Un insolito cupido
by anna1755
Summary: Un copione scritto da Sua Maestà la regina Maria Antonietta che si dilettava di teatro e recitazione. Una storia di dee e cacciatori e principi ed arceri... Un racconto un poco sopra la righe, scritto tanto tempo fa e poi cancellato e riproposto riveduto e corretto. Le fanart come sempre su Pinterest (Capo Rouge My works) e su Deviantart. Buona lettura
1. Prove

_**Prove**_

Un sommesso tocco alla porta indusse Oscar a ridestarsi dai pensieri.

Stava rimuginando tra sé e sé sull'assurdità di farsi disarmare, proprio come un pivello, in posizione di prima e così consentire all'avversario di vincere.

 _La regina dev'essere impazzita!_

 _Nessuno con un minimo di preparazione si farebbe disarmare in prima posizione…_

 _Dovrò convincerla a cambiare la scena…_

 _E' assurda!_

L'ordine secco…

"Avanti!".

 _Nessuno con un minimo di capacità ed esperienza crederebbe in un combattimento vinto a quel modo!_

 _Sarà anche una messinscena…_

 _Ma così è davvero assurdo!_

Nella casa regnava il silenzio più assoluto.

Era tardi. Domestici e governante erano a dormire da tempo.

André s'era trattenuto a Versailles, un compito da attendente, per evitare a lei di restar oltre il dovuto.

Le aveva detto d'attenderlo sveglia però, che c'erano novità.

"Dannazione!" – stizzito se ne uscì il commento.

 _Novità su cosa…_

Sul libretto che Sua Maestà, la Regina Maria Antonietta, aveva deciso di modificare, non più tardi proprio quel pomeriggio.

 _Il libretto della rappresentazione…_

Oscar era comunque sveglia.

Ripensava, non senza rabbia crescente all'impresa in cui s'era ritrovata, suo malgrado, perché la Regina Maria Antonietta, nella crescente e delirante passione per il teatro, vuoi per scacciare la noia della vita di corte, vuoi per saggiare le proprie doti di attrice tragica, aveva deciso di scrivere e poi mettere in scena una commediola.

Una mano alla fronte, le tempie massaggiate per evitare di cacciare un'altra dannazione.

Sua Maestà s'era imputata questa volta, che in passato era stata capace di coinvolgere nei progetti i figlioli, i dignitari di corte, le dame di compagnia, i valletti e poi qualche ministro più incline al ridicolo di altri ed ovviamente le dame di compagnia, soprattutto quelle agitate dalla ricerca spasmodica d'ingraziarsi la sovrana.

Persino il re, una volta, s'era ritagliato una particina su misura, quella d'un popolano un po' goffo ma piuttosto arguto che aveva dato del filo da torcere alla famiglia nobile della promessa sposa del proprio figliolo, altrettanto plebeo e povero in canna.

S'era divertito, Sua Maestà Luigi XVI a recitare mescolato alla finta plebaglia.

Il re l'aveva fatto volentieri e forse, in fondo al cuore, aveva gradito la parte perché quella parte in fondo gli si addiceva e lì, su quel palcoscenico ridotto, ritagliato nel cortile del Petit Trianon, s'era sentito finalmente libero d'esprimersi come mai gli era accaduto nella vita reale.

Maria Antonietta non s'era mai avventurata a chiedere ad altri di partecipare.

Stavolta no. Stavolta la trama pareva davvero ambiziosa, per nulla leggera, grottesca, e dunque la regina aveva chiesto il conforto di altre personalità.

 _No…_

Oscar ripensò al giorno in cui era stata convocata. S'era immaginata di dover svolgere chissà quale ambasciata.

 _No…_

 _Minerva…_

La divinità sibilata tra le labbra, lo stupore riflesso allo specchio, lei sull'attenti e la regina seduta con il viso parimenti rivolto allo specchio della toilette, le cameriere intente a sprimacciare con cura i fiorellini intrecciati alle ciocche bionde adeguatamente incipriate.

 _Oui…mademoiselle…_ – aveva sussurrato Sua Maestà sollevando lo sguardo allo specchio per cogliere l'insano sguardo del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali – _La dea Minerva…vorrei foste voi ad impersonarla…ne avete il portamento e la grazia ma al tempo stesso la fierezza ed il coraggio..._

Che lì per lì a lei era rimasta una mezza risata imprigionata in gola, che forse Sua Maestà non diceva sul serio.

Non poteva essere che il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali avesse finito per interpretare una dea…

In una commedia…

La dea della guerra…

 _Perché_ – come aveva sentenziato la regina – _Nessuna donna meglio di voi – mademoiselle - saprebbe maneggiare la spada con la sua stessa abilità ed al tempo stesso esibire una bellezza non comune come quella di una dea…_

Quando aveva saputo della richiesta le era sembrato quasi di svenire, dapprima percorsa da un brivido, come poche volte le era accaduto nella vita, per ritrovarsi invasa da una rabbia liquida, incandescente, così come si sentiva intrappolata com'era in un capriccio.

Allora aveva tentato di declinare contestando che il padre, il Generale Jarjayes, non avrebbe mai approvato un simile scenario. Per non parlare poi dell'abito di scena: una lunga veste, tipica delle donne dell'antica Grecia, una veste femminile.

Era certa che il padre avrebbe sdegnosamente rifiutato di vedere la figlia, sua erede e Colonnello della Guardia Reale, conciata a quel modo.

Nemmeno se la richiesta fosse venuta da sua maestà in persona.

E invece, il padre, proprio il Generale Jarjayes, s'era lasciato convincere dallo sguardo estasiato della sua regina e aveva dato il consenso perché la figlia fosse libera di recitare nella rappresentazione.

Intrappolata dunque in un capriccio, era poi scivolata giù in un incubo.

Perché sua maestà, nel delirante intento di perfezionare oltremodo la sequenza della rappresentazione, aveva deciso di inserire un altro personaggio – del tutto inventato perché nessun autore greco si sarebbe mai sognato di stravolgere una povera commedia a quel modo - un cacciatore, che la donna, ormai in preda alla trasfigurazione indotta dall'estasi dell'arte, avrebbe fatto impersonare ad André.

 _Perché…_ – aveva sentenziato Maria Antonietta – _La dea e il cacciatore si dovranno affrontare in duello e chi meglio di voi, mademoiselle, e voi, André, sapreste farlo? Considerato che siete abituati...e dunque tutta la scena ne trarrà giovamento in realismo e perfezione!_

Un deliro dopo l'altro…

Ecco dove s'era andata a cacciare!

E André, quel traditore, invece di sottrarsi all'assurda richiesta, non ci aveva pensato su che pochi istanti e aveva accettato, e la Regina Maria Antonietta l'aveva ringraziato emozionata e a lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, non era rimasto altro da fare che piantare addosso all'attendende uno sguardo furioso.

Rimunginava dunque tra sé e sé attendendo il traditore.

La porta s'aprì e vide entrare proprio André, gli occhi ficcati al libello, una specie di volumetto rilegato con un grosso spago. L'aria pareva piuttosto preoccupata.

"Cosa c'è adesso?" – chiese lei in tono irritato.

"Dobbiamo provare Oscar…" – sentenziò l'altro, sempre intento a leggere.

"Provare!?" – allarmata.

"Si, provare! Dobbiamo provare le scene che ci sono state assegnate…".

"Io non ho bisogno di provare" – stizzita – "Le conosco già e non ho necessità di ripeterle ancora!".

La stilettata, verbale, laconica, comunicò una malcelata insofferenza che s'abbattè sul frangente che s'era venuto a dipanare, tra il ridicolo ed il tragico, e poi sull'insolita calma dell'attendente traditore che pareva sorprendentemente a suo agio, al contrario di lei.

S'era presentato a quell'ora, incurante della regola imposta da nanny ormai anni addietro di non mettere più piede nella stanza di mademoiselle, anche se era stata proprio mademoiselle ad imporre d'essere informata. Ora la richiesta di André aveva chissà come suscitato irritazione.

Già la commedia era un'idea insana ma addirittura provare di nuovo le stesse scene...

"Non puoi aver già studiato tutte le tue parti!" - contestò l'altro agitando il malloppo di fogli - "E poi c'è il duello! Non possiamo permetterci di sbagliare quella scena. Converrai con me che se accadesse non solo noi ci faremmo una pessima figura ma anche la regina verrebbe derisa e ci resterebbe male…".

Pur convendo che l'altro non aveva torto, il tono quasi serafico ebbe il potere di farle saltare i nervi, che lei di quella storia non ne voleva sapere altro, che già l'idea di salire su un palcoscenico, vestita con quel ridico abito...

E adesso André le veniva a dire che dovevano ripetere ancora una volta quell'assurdità.

"Non ho bisogno..." – ripeté accentuando il tono, nascondendo ancor più il volto verso il chiarore del fuoco - "Di provare ancora!".

André stabilì ch'era venuto il momento di cambiare tattica.

"Non sarà che questa cosa ti imbarazza?".

"Io…" – tentò di non cogliere la provocazione l'altra. Perché quella era una provocazione.

"Io non sono per niente imbarazzata!" – sputò severa.

"Allora hai paura!? O ti senti così sicura di te?! E se fossi io invece ad avere la necessità di provare un'altra volta? Non dimenticarti che non sarai da sola. Dovrai replicare alle mie battute e dovrai combattere contro di me! Non credi che provare un'altra volta almeno il duello potrebbe essere utile?".

André era un vero maestro nel scovare i suoi punti deboli. Quando non riusciva a convincerla della necessità d'un gesto, puntava sulla carta dell'incapacità o della paura o dell'imbarazzo - il proprio ovviamente ma di riflesso anche quello di _lei_ \- e _lei,_ punta nell'orgoglio, finiva per cascare nel tranello, e per dimostrargli che non era affatto come sosteneva lui, s'impuntava a far tutto ciò che lui chiedeva.

Oscar si rendeva conto d'avere questo punto debole e si rendeva conto che l'altro era bravissimo nel saperlo sfruttare. Lei era più forte eppure lui era più forte di lei e lei non poteva far altro che capitolare…

Nessuna replica...

Silenzio...

Lo fissò furiosa, che André aveva il potere di farla infuriare, di contro alla tranquillità di cui l'altro faceva sfoggio, come gli fosse stato naturale recitare.

Come l'avesse fatto da sempre e da sempre avesse semplcemente provato le parti che via via gli venivano assegnate.

André sostenne lo sguardo. Sorrise...

"E poi credo convenga anche a te fare un'altra prova…prima di lasciare Versailles il messo della regina mi ha consegnato i nuovi copioni…".

"I nuovi copioni!?" – sibilo lei, nel tono il crescente senso di preoccupazione. Non era timore di recitar male ma di recitare e basta, che così facendo avrebbe finito per mettere in discussione quella sorta di aura gelida ed algida che s'era cucita addosso, inconsciamente, e che ora, quell'inghippo stava minando per davvero.

"Si…quell'uomo mi ha detto che Sua Maestà ha apportato alcune modifiche, altre modifiche, all'ultimo momento, ma i segretari non sono riusciti a completare le copie per tutti. E infatti ho potuto leggere solo adesso alcune battute che sono cambiate…e c'è una scena in più...ci riguarda...".

André lasciò il discorso in sospeso.

Lo sguardo si posò su quella che ora appariva essere l'avversaria, divenuta tale anche se non indossava il vestito di scena e non conosceva la modifica alla scena, anzi, la scena non la conosceva affatto.

S'immaginò quale sarebbe stata la reazione dell'altra…

S'immaginò che lui avrebbe dovuto parlare per primo e spiegare ed evitare così incresciose improvvisazioni.

Lo sguardo si contrasse inconsciamente e in totale solitudine, perché lui solo conosceva la scena e lui solo avrebbe dovuto mettere l'altra in guardia.

Era combattuto...

La consolidata fiducia si sarebbe sciolta come neve al sole...

Oscar si alzò dirigendosi a passi decisi verso di lui, afferrando il libretto.

Glielo tolse letteralmente dalle mani. Iniziò a scorrere con lo sguardo lungo le pagine, fitte di battute e di chiose sui movimenti degli attori sul palco.

"Va bene…" – concluse lei chiudendo il libretto con stizza – "Tu l'hai già letto?".

André esitò un poco. Intuì che la fretta stava giocando all'altra un brutto scherzo.

Gli veniva da ridere ed al tempo stesso ascoltava il cuore in petto balzare come impazzito. Avrebbe dovuto parlare.

 _Si…-_ muto.

Si beò all'idea di tacere.

"Allora? L'hai già letto si o no!?" – chiese di nuovo, l'irritazione saliva nuovamente.

"Si…si Oscar…sono riuscito a leggerlo velocemente e ci sarebbero dei cambiamenti. Infatti…dovresti darci una scorsa anche tu….".

"No, io ne ho già abbastanza di questa storia! Proveremo direttamente e mi metterai al corrente delle battute che sono state modificate…non sono molte hai detto, vero?".

"No, in effetti non sono molte…però…".

L'esitazione di André prese ad irritarla sul serio questa volta.

Lo sguardo gelido spazzò via il dubbio.

Non avrebbe avuto senso insistere perché lei rileggesse il copione che in effetti le scene, alcune scene, erano state modificate.

E lui non sapeva bene come lei avrebbe reagito quando fossero arrivati a quel punto.

Il copione prevedeva che, dopo un primo incontro tra il cacciatore e la dea - che aveva scorto lo straniero entrare nella foresta e l'aveva seguito con lo sguardo, nascosta all'ombra delle querce frondose – questa avesse accidiosamente contestato allo straniero d'essersi avventurato ed aver violato la foresta sacra agli dei dove nessun uomo aveva mai messo piede impunemente.

La dea non avrebbe rivelato la propria natura divina.

Il cacciatore dunque avrebbe sfidato a duello la seconda e la dea si sarebbe battuta con fierezza, anelando ad essere vista non come una dea ma come una donna, solo una donna, abdicando all'aura ed ai poteri divini che avrebbero forse abbagliato lo straniero, minando per sempre la possibilità che quello potesse comprenderela e conoscerla per ciò che era davvero.

Una donna, seppur una dea.

Dunque la regina s'era messa in testa di giocare con la natura e la sofferenza delle divinità, costrette loro malgrado a vivere un'esistenza dorata ma priva di sincerità, apparentemente in grado d'ottenere qualsiasi bene, di soddisfare qualsiasi capriccio, ma sottoposte al dubbio d'essere amate solo per quel loro sorprendente potere divino e non per ciò che esse erano o avessero provato davvero.

Idea semplice…

Sottintesa, la trasfigurazione nella povera commedia della tragica vita della sovrana, circondata dal lusso e dalla falsità dei propri cortigiani.

Se il cacciatore avesse perduto il duello, la dea si sarebbe rivelata e l'avrebbe trasformato in una quercia…

Se invece fosse stata la dea a perdere…

Vai a capire il perché di quell'epilogo!

Oscar rammentò le posizioni dell'insulso duello.

La Regina Maria Antonietta aveva accettato pochi consigli sullo scambio che i duellanti avrebbero dovuto seguire per giungere alla sconfitta finale della dea.

Così esigeva la storia.

Scesero al piano terra, la stanza sarebbe stata troppo stretta per imbastire un duello che si fosse definito tale.

Il suono delle lame riecheggiò dapprima lentamente poi via via il crescendo prese rincorrersi lungo il corridoio mentre solo poche sparute candele occhieggiavano a rivelare il percorso, sfidate dalla corrente d'aria mossa dai duellanti.

Al passaggio alcune si spensero inesorabilmente così che il buio invase lo sguardo, vigile seppur relegato in un angolo a mala pena illuminato.

C'era che la casa ed i suoi spazi erano noti ad entrambi i contendenti si muovevano senza difficoltà, che da bambini erano soliti utilizzare spesso le stanze ed il lungo corridoio per allenarsi quando fuori faceva troppo freddo o aveva nevicato. Il combattimento non appariva dunque così dissimile da una sorta di allenamento notturno e le distanze tra loro ed il resto delle pareti erano conosciute, tanto che l'unica preoccupazione divenne quella di rispettare la sequenza dello scontro.

Dunque tutto procedette al solito.

André secondo il copione avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lei.

E lei, al solito, fece sul serio, movimenti rapidi e veloci si susseguirono, come fosse un allenamento vero e non certo una recita.

I corpi si scontrarono, affondando, scattando di lato ed all'indietro, all'unisono, e poi di nuovo come fossero presi da una danza indemoniata, passi folli ed asciutti e conosciuti.

Nessuna recita...

André comprese che lei non stava recitando.

Il respiro veloce, i colpi si susseguirono uno sull'altro.

Il duello stava degenerando in un combattimento vero, quasi che lei volesse sfogare la rabbia per essere finita in quell'impresa che non rendeva merito alla sua posizione, ridicolizzando il lavoro e le mansioni di soldato.

"Devi rallentare e fermarti!" – gridò André nella foga dello scontro mentre stavano per avvicinarsi al finale del combattimento.

"Lo so!" – la replica asciugata dal fiato un po' corto – "Lo so…ma è assurdo!".

"Cosa è assurdo!?".

"Come diavolo faccio a rendere credibile questo combattimento!? Come faccio a farmi disarmare in prima?! Ma ti rendi conto!?" – ribattè, lo scambio di stoccate proseguiva, anche se a scansione era un poco rallentata.

André davanti a lei si fermò di colpo. Respiro corto tentò di riportarla alla ragione.

"Oscar…questi passi sono stati scritti e scelti da una persona che tutto può sapere tranne di come s'impugna una spada! Ma se la regina ha stabilito che _tu_ devi perdere il duello con una stoccata tirata in prima posizione…".

Non aveva quasi più fiato e no, Oscar continuò ad incalzarlo, anche s'era stanca.

Dunque fino a lì, tutto s'era svolto come da copione.

Nessuna modifica...

Dunque tutto era rimasto uguale.

Dunque c'era d'aspettarsi ora la modifica…

Ammise quasi con scherno che non avrebbe potuto opporsi all'assurdità.

Allora i movimenti rallentarono.

Oscar si ritrovò nella posizione iniziale del duello, l'arma in posizione di prima...

André giunse a colpire preciso, il fendente non troppo potente, scivolando leggero sulla lama di lei, imprimendo una torsione minima alla quale lei, suo malgrado, una sorta di smorfia di disapprovazione stretta tra i denti, rispose aprendo la mano.

L'arma volò via, cadde a poca distanza.

Il tonfo metallico infranse il silenzio, sporcato dalla lama che scivolava via sul pavimento per schiantarsi lontana da entrambi.

Dunque la dea era stata sconfitta ed il cacciatore aveva vinto.

Dunque...

André rimase un istante con la spada a mezz'aria puntata contro di lei che s'era ritrovata contro la parete.

La dea era stata sconfitta, che in luogo di querce secolari e faggi e pini, alle spalle si ritrovava il muro d'una casa, libero da suppellettili o quadri. Buio...

Il respiro veloce...

Affannato...

Tutt'e due tentavano di riprendersi fiato, che lo scontro che li aveva impegnati e lasciati senz'aria.

Tutto s'era svolto come da copione.

Nessuna modifica...

Dunque tutto era rimasto uguale...

Ecco...

André continuò ad avvicinarsi, la punta della spada contro di lei.

Oscar s'avvide del gesto impercettibile ma deciso, corse agli occhi di lui, interrogandolo per comprendere.

Non aveva più fiato per parlare e chiese muta se decorresse da lì la dannata modifica imposta dalla regale autrice.

André non rispose subito, concentrato ad ammansire il respiro.

Intuì lo stupore scorrere negli occhi dell'altra.

Era buio...

La concentrazione l'obbligò a stare lì, non muoversi, che la scena non era conclusa.

Annuì…

"Fa parte della scena…" – bisbigliò per imporsi di proseguire – "Quella nuova…".

S'immaginò che davvero quella fosse Minerva e lui un cacciatore qualsiasi, che però aveva avuto l'arroganza di violare la foresta sacra.

Ma lui non lo sapeva che l'altra era una dea…

Quella era solo una donna che aveva avuto l'ardire di sfidarlo e aveva perduto il duello.

E davvero negli occhi della dea adesso traspariva lo stupore…

E davvero lui s'immaginò che tutto fosse drammaticamente reale.

Oscar in effetti prese ad intuire l'evolversi differente.

Mandò giù, percepì che s'irrigidiva mentre osservava André avvicinarsi sempre di più e sovrastarla ad un certo punto.

Così vicino non rammentava d'averlo mai visto...

Gli occhi spalancati nell'oscurità per cogliere, senza luce, i movimenti di lui.

Lo percepì sempre più vicino, tanto da sentire il corpo di lui incombente su di sè.

La lama posizionata accanto al viso...

Oscar vide la mano di André aprirsi. La spada cadde, schiantandosi a terra, un rumore ancora più assordante ora che tutto intorno era calato un silenzio quasi irreale.

André proseguì ancora e ancora.

Le fu addosso.

A mala pena lei pronunciò il nome, per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

"André…cosa…".

"Non parlare…" – mormorò di nuovo – "Non parlare…".

Il braccio destro scorse andando dietro la schiena di lei.

La mano s'aprì ad appoggiarsi sulla schiena. Si strinse a lei, dolcemente, senza forzare il contatto.

I corpi erano vicinissimi ma non si toccavano…

La sinistra s'insinuò tra i capelli fino a raggiungere morbida la nuca, avvolgere il collo, tenerlo lì, il corpo in asse seppure leggermente acquato.

D'istinto l'altra gli puntò le mani contro…

D'istinto André strinse di più, un gesto pulito, intenso, lieve, per nulla forzato, seppure la posa era inimmaginabile.

L'oscurità, il respiro contratto, indussero calma e contemporanea agitazione.

Le parve di perdersi, tentando di respingere la vicinanza dell'altro ed al tempo stesso d'assecondarla.

Non rammentava la scena…

Per un istante perse addirittura l'appiglio alla rappresentazione, che tutto pareva terribilmente reale e vero e non frutto d'una recita.

Quella scena non c'era nel copione, non la ricordava proprio. Non l'aveva assolutamente letta in quello che le era stato dato…

Era quella dunque la nuova scena di cui aveva parlato André!?

Andrè recitava…

Gliel'aveva detto lei di ripetere la scena e nel mentre recitavano, metterla al corrente delle modifiche.

Dunque era davvero una scena...

Un brivido l'attraversò, suo malgrado.

Un sussulto istintivo, emerso dal fondo delle viscere…

I palmi puntati alle spalle s'aprirono.

Nonostante la vicinanza non assaggiò timore…

Lui era André…

Il compagno d'armi d'una vita…

La calma dell'abbraccio di contro all'agitazione dell'ignoto che quella scena recava con sé.

André la strinse a sé, abbracciandola, chiudendola.

Oscar percepì il respiro caldo e calmo, inusuale per il duello appena concluso.

I corpi s'avvicinarono per lambirsi e posarsi l'uno su quello dell'altra.

Intuì la stretta, intuì la chiusura…

Nel buio…

Intuì le labbra su di sé, un tocco dapprima leggero, lieve, poi più deciso.

Intuì insinuarsi le labbra sulle labbra, quasi a saggiarne la consistenza.

La stava baciando…

Ecco cosa stava accadendo.

Ma la scena sul copione non c'era.

Non c'era, eppure il gesto anomalo s'impose reale e spontaneo e deciso e naturale.

Percepì la consistenza morbida del contatto.

Poi la consistenza umida e calda della bocca che s'apriva per avere la sua bocca.

Chiuse gli occhi perché il contatto fu talmente assoluto e dirompente che quasi il respiro parve morire lì, mentre lei se ne stava stretta tra le sue braccia e solo per un istante nella testa corse il pensiero che doveva essere quella la scena del copione ch'era stata modificata.

Non poteva esserci altra spiegazione.

In quell'alveo caldo di certezza…

Il corpo rimase lì, abbracciato e lieve…

Il calore del corpo accaldato per il combattimento, stretto a lei…

Il battito del suo cuore che ritornava a lei dopo aver percorso il corpo di lui.

Quel corpo…

Quello che tante volte lei aveva studiato nei movimenti e poi negli affondi e nelle parate…

Certo, quel corpo lo conosceva a memoria…

Ma non così vicino a sé…

Su di sé…

Le sue mani sulla schiena…

E lo stupore ch'esso suscitava…

E il cuore che ora pareva battere così veloce che quasi non lo sentiva più.

 _Che diavolo…_

Assurdo e rapido scorse l'altro pensiero.

Diabolica ammissione che André la stava baciando, che André non aveva in alcun modo forzato il gesto, se non l'impercettibile abbraccio iniziale.

Nessuna imposizione…

Il tonfo fondo del cuore richiamò i sensi alla realtà.

Oscar tentò d'indietreggiare un poco, si ritrovò intrappolata, la parete alle spalle.

Il debole impatto...

Lui la seguì, l'impercettibile movenza sfidò i corpi ad aderire ancora di più l'uno all'altro.

Le pareva d'essere senza volontà, stordita dal contatto.

Danza calma ed evanescente...

Un contatto intenso e mobile, ad insinuarsi dentro, nella bocca, la sua bocca...

E poi sulle labbra...

Ancora ed ancora.

Uno...

Due...

Rintocchi umidi, suadenti, intensi, audaci...

S'irradiarono, immobili, attraverso le fibre, colpendo al passaggio, risucchiando le forze...

Non s'oppose.

Non lo sapeva perchè ma non s'oppose.

Dunque….

Non lo sapeva perchè continuò a stare lì, assaggiare il calore di lui...

Assaggiare sé stessa dentro...

Si, assaggiarsi nello sciogliersi dei muscoli, sollecitati dallo scambio serrato, ma dunque fragili e tremanti, agili in fondo eppure incapaci di scostarsi.

Le gambe un poco molli per il duello, attraversate dalla sorprendente volontà d'abbinarsi a quelle di lui ed agganciarsi e chiudersi…

Un istante…

La mente strappata alla volontà scelse di stare lì, insistere e prolungare il dannato contatto.

Allora fu lei a cercare la sua bocca, ad insinuarsi dentro quella di lui, e a spingersi in un movimento quasi delirante e serrato, dentro quel contatto che ora non pareva più soddisfarla, che in esso le pareva d'aver avuto presagio di altro di più dirompente ed assoluto e potente, nascosto e sollevato tra le pieghe dei muscoli uniti.

Un istante…

Follia…

Fu lei a volerlo, per assaggiare lui, la sua consistenza, il sentore morbido e pungente al tempo stesso che pareva dilatarsi nella testa e nella gola e nella pancia.

Cosa stava accadendo?

Un passaggio…

Un altro ancora…

Lieve sospiro…

Un mugolio ancestrale che perforò i sensi, suono irriverente e diabolico.

Nemmeno lei poté credere d'essersi lasciata sfuggire quel sospiro, soffocato, mentre André aveva chiuso gli occhi e le sue labbra erano scivolate sul collo di lei, assaggiando la pelle morbida e proibita, scostando solo un poco i capelli, per raggiungere quel punto più nascosto che lei spesso scopriva, nei momenti in cui la tensione s'allentava e nello sguardo scorreva un guizzo di serenità.

Quasi si ritrovò a morderlo quell'infinitesimo punto, quell'infinitesimo istante, nascosto e prezioso.

Il contatto fece davvero trasalire i sensi, la bocca si spinse, le mani s'aprirono a stringersi alle spalle.

Il respiro si fece veloce, allora, e ogni cosa attorno parve scomparire…

Il duello, il copione, le battute…

André continuò nella sua corsa, attraverso quel corpo tante volte sognato ed ammirato in silenzio ed ora sorprendentemente stretto a sé.

E Oscar, altrettanto sorprendentemente, rimase lì, stretta tra quelle braccia, avvolta in una specie di manto sublime ed al tempo stesso terribile, consistenza mai provata e sorprendente.

Poi, proprio come quando ci si risveglia da un lungo sonno, vide sé stessa…

Come lei fosse lì, fuori, accanto ad entrambi.

Si riebbe, quasi stranita, mentre poteva percepire le labbra di lui che tornavano, questa volta più prepotenti, sulle sue e la baciavano e la lingua s'insinuava di nuovo dentro la bocca e lei ascoltava sé stessa e non comprendeva più nulla…

Un grido secco…

André si staccò di colpo, un passo indietro, la mano alla bocca.

La squadrò senza timore che invece l'altra pareva stravolta.

"Oscar…ma…mi hai morso…maledizione…" – imprecò mentre tentava di calmare il dolore.

L'altra lo fissò, sguardo sgranato, senza riuscire a spiccicare una parola, il respiro affannato, quasi fosse stata ancora nel bel mezzo del duello, quasi che in quegli istanti si fosse pure scordata di respirare.

Non capiva più…

André aveva recitato…

 _Che dannata scena era quella?_

"Ma cosa stavi facendo André?".

11


	2. Battibecco

_**Battibecco**_

"Che...".

Balbettò…

Insolito ritrovarsi a balbettare…

Schiacciata contro la parete, il respiro ingoiato, lì a tentare di capire, che però non c'era nulla da capire. Semmai comprendere da dove venisse quel bacio, s'esso fosse _finto_ \- che poi c'era da stabilire cosa fosse finzione e cosa no, se si escludeva l'insulso duello…

Un bacio poteva esser dato per finzione, oppure...

Incredula...

Perchè anche lei, per un istante beffardo ed intenso, aveva immaginato che nulla fosse stato finto e che nulla le fosse stato rubato.

No, lei aveva ceduto...

S'era ritrovata a ricambiare il tenero affondo che dunque non era durato solo il tempo d'una saetta che squarcia il cielo.

Ma un poco di più.

Un poco di più d'un'evanescente e fulminante saetta…

Impossibile d'ammettere...

Lo sdegno invase immediatamente la scena.

"Non dirmi che questo farebbe parte della recita!?" – contestò Oscar ruvida, non poteva credere fosse davvero così.

"Certo!" – replicò André portandosi il palmo della mano alla bocca, gli occhi al buio del corriodio.

Si girò, poi tornò di nuovo su di lei.

Arrabbiato, si, pareva proprio arrabbiato.

Gliel'aveva detto, pochi istanti prima, di rileggere il dannato libretto, che le battute e le scene erano mutate e lei no, stizzita, aveva detto che non sarebbe stato necessario e che si fidava...

E lui aveva recitato la sua parte...

E...

La guardò André, sfidando lo sdegno di lei, l'arroganza...

"Che diavolo stai dicendo!? Non c'era questa…questa…che razza di scena è questa si può sapere!?" – contestò l'altra, lì lì per perdere letteralmente le staffe.

Gli occhi si fronteggiarono, nessuna concessione.

Nessuno dei due pareva intenzionato ad arretrare.

E lei lì, un poco stravolta, nemmeno sapeva se per ciò che lui si era permesso di fare, oppure…

Oppure per ciò che _lei_ gli aveva consentito di fare.

E ancora per ciò che aveva ascoltato nell'abbraccio rapido e calmo e…

Stranita...

Se ne accorse solo in quel momento, riprendendo a poco a poco il senso di sé, d'esser davvero alla parete, messa nell'angolo dall'incedere di lui, le braccia un poco ripiegate quasi in difesa.

Continuò a guardarlo e mentre fissava lui ascoltava sè stessa percorsa dalla sensazione ispida e morbida al tempo stesso, fugage e fonda, labile eppure intensa…

Intensa al punto d'averla lasciata quasi senza volontà di reagire.

"Se mi avessi dato retta e avessi letto il libretto prima di saltare su e dire che tanto sapevi già tutte le battute..." - riprese acido lui - "Ti saresti accorta che la regina ha modificato questa scena. Adesso è previsto che il cacciatore, una volta che ha vinto il duello…si…insomma, una volta che la dea ha perso lo scontro…il cacciatore la bacia, perché s'innamora di lei e…dannazione non le ho scritte io queste battute! Non avrai mica pensato…".

Si morse il labbro André, dandosi dello stupido ed ammettendo che in fondo riceveva la giusta punizione per aver osato – libretto o meno – ciò che non avrebbe mai dovuto osare.

Avvicinarsi a lei…

Avvicinarsi così tanto…

In fondo non aveva ricevuto consenso a baciarla, dunque ammise che la sfuriata di lei era sensata.

Un bacio non si ruba…

Un bacio…

Il sangue rimescolato e travolto dall'insano gesto.

Il dubbio che lei avesse immaginato che quel bacio non fosse solo una recita…

Peggio ancora!

"Cosa!?" – stravolta - "Ma che si è messa in testa sua maestà!? Io dovrei essere sconfitta in posizione di prima…e poi il cacciatore…cioè tu…tu dovresti baciarmi!?".

Un respiro fondo...

L'ammissione silenziosa che in fondo era solo una recita. André sembrava aver preso sul serio la questione e dunque lui era stato sincero quando l'aveva baciata.

Ossia l'aveva baciata seriamente nella finzione della rappresentanzione...

No, Oscar si ritrovò furiosa.

C'era che lei non aveva mai baciato nessuno e quello non le era sembrato proprio un bacio…

Un bacio finto, come quelli che si danno durante una rappresentazione.

Oltretutto...

Sua Maestà La Regina Maria Antonietta aveva sempre messo in scena commediole buffe, scambi di battute per lo più incentrate sulle vicissitudini di ruoli plebei in contrasto con le classi nobili. Da quando aveva deciso di servirsi di dei e cacciatori ed elevare lo scontro attraverso duelli e scene con baci e...

"Tu…tu poco fa mi hai baciata!" – rabbiosa, tentò di comprendere.

Davvero in quel momento la recita parve scivolare in un piano secondario, l'attenzione alla sensazione intensa…

"Fa parte della recita te l'ho detto!".

"Non prendermi in giro André…non lo fare…lo sai che non sono una stupida! Quello non era un bacio che si da durante una recita…me ne sono accorta!" – stizzita, che però, nell'ombra, all'altro parve di scorgere le guance tingersi d'un impalpabile colorito rosato, che ormai lo sforzo del combattimento era scemato e dunque non era quello ad aver avuto pregio d'incrinare la voce e la proverbiale risolutezza del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

"E tu come fai a dirlo scusa!?" – provocò lui che a quel punto iniziava, anche lui, a spazientirsi.

Un po' perché lui realmente s'era sentito perso al contatto, un po' perché gli era davvero parso che che nemmeno lei stesse recitando.

Se Oscar avesse saputo della scena del bacio probabilmente non avrebbe mai accettato di recitarla. All'oscuro di tutto dunque, il contatto era stato sincero, così reale che la brusca interruzione era prova dell'incredulità e della stizza suscitata da un gesto inatteso e sorprendente.

Bruciava sulle labbra il fugace affondo...

E lui s'insinuò dunque, severo, deciso a non dargliela vinta, almeno in quel combattimento solo verbale.

Combattevano i due avversari, anche se nessuno dei due aveva ben chiaro quale fosse _il pomo della discordia._

"André non sono così ingenua…me ne accorgo quando una persona bacia...".

Dannazione...

La foga gioca brutti scherzi...

Si pentì subito della chiosa. Una sciocchezza...

Questo lo sapeva lei e lo sapeva anche André.

Lui la guardò di nuovo.

Lo sguardo ammorbidito...

Provò un misto di tenerezza che lei stava disperatamente tentando di vincere quel combattimento, pur non disponendo assolutamente di armi sufficienti per farlo.

André la conosceva bene, era stato sempre con lei e quindi sapeva bene che lei non aveva mai baciato nessuno nella sua vita.

Dunque una considerazione del tutto improbabile, assolutamente indimostrabile, frutto del carattere dell'altra che non avrebbe mai accettato di perdere il duello.

Il terreno però era scivoloso...

Più per lei che per lui.

"Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?" – rimbeccò, seppur in tono più morbido. Ed in esso nessun intento di calmarla bensì provocarla, che non sarebbe stato certo quello il modo di calmarla.

André per un istante pensò d'avere un vantaggio su di lei, che lei non aveva mai avuto espeienza d'un bacio e dunque non avrebbe potuto immaginare paragoni.

L'esiguo vantaggio si rivelò inutile oltre che arma a doppio taglio.

La domanda rivoltata contro…

"E tu allora come fai sapere che razza di bacio era quello!?".

"Che razza di bacio!? Ma cosa vuol dire che razza di bacio!?" - che fu lui a sentir montare la rabbia - "Stavamo provando il copione o no!?".

Non voleva perdere l'insulso scontro.

"Come fai a dire _che bacio era quello?_ Come fai a dire che quello era un bacio che si da quando si recita e non un bacio vero?" – ribattè lei che lo voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto, solo che la recita ormai non c'entrava più un accidente di nulla.

"Lo so e basta!".

La risposta secca...

Oscar rimase lì, un poco sorpresa, la rabbia prese a mescolarsi ad altra congettura, sorprendente perchè mai prima di quel momento essa aveva avuto pregio d'affacciarsi e perchè mai, prima di quel momento, lei aveva avuto motivo di dubitare di André.

Dubitare...

Perchè l'accezione, vaga, indistinta, tranciante, del dubbio aveva preso a ribollire nella testa?!

Si ritrovò colpita...

Sia dalla domanda ch'emerse dalle viscere, sia del perchè essa fosse emersa, che a lei, in fondo, non sarebbe dovuto importare nulla della questione.

 _Come fa a distingure tra un bacio vero ed uno…_

 _Recitato!?_

 _Se conosce una simile differenza…_

 _Logica vuole che li abbia provati entrambi…_

 _Dunque lui saprebbe com'è un bacio vero ed uno che invece..._

Ancora peggio fu ritrovarsi lì, sospesa sul lieve salto della mente...

 _Quello cos'era allora!?_

 _Una finzione?_

 _Dunque, se lui ammette di conoscere ciò ch'è finto..._

 _Sa cos'è vero!_

 _André avrebbe..._

 _Chi…chi ha baciato allora?_

 _No..._

Oscar s'impuntò a far leva sulle non più tanto granitiche certezze, che però quelle derivavano dalla logica, unicamente da quella. Per sapere la differenza che esiste tra due situazioni, bisogna per lo meno averle provate.

Tutte e due…

C'era allora che André, al contrario di ciò che lei aveva sempre pensato…

Anzi, no, lei non ci aveva mai pensato in realtà…

Non le era mai importato nulla di quello che lui faceva o non faceva quando non era con lei.

Ma anche questo non era del tutto corretto.

Non era vero che non le fosse importato nulla di lui. Semplicemente non ci aveva mai pensato perché nella sua testa non era mai arrivata neppure a concepire che André potesse avere una vita distinta dalla sua.

Una vita tutta sua dove lei non c'era, nemmeno nei pensieri.

Non aveva mai pensato che André avesse avuto modo di baciare…

Baciare qualcuno, una donna, non per finzione ovviamente.

E nella testa, per come lei aveva sempre conosciuto André, un bacio altro non poteva significare che lui forse si era innamorato…

Perché altre congetture, minime e labili, d'un incontro occasionale, non avrebbero avuto pregio d'affacciarsi alla mente.

 _No, André non avrebbe mai potuto…_

 _Perché no…_

 _No!_

 _André no!_

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò livido.

"Come fai a saperlo?" – prese ad insistere lei, testarda della testardaggine cieca di chi vuole sapere e basta, per dispetto e per rabbia, forse per una gelosia strisciante inimmaginabile fino a pochi istanti prima – "Come fai a conoscere la differenza tra un bacio finto e uno…e uno vero?!".

Che però non era da lei scivolare in certi discorsi.

Lo sapeva lei e lo sapeva anche lui.

"Ma…sei impazzita? Che cosa c'entra adesso questo?!" – replicò André che aveva iniziato a perdere il filo di quella conversazione.

Gli pareva quasi un ordine quello e no, André non avrebbe mai ammesso di parlare di sé a lei, nemmeno se lei glielo avesse ordinato, nemmeno sotto tortura.

Eppure quel bacio…

Dannazione che gli era saltato in testa…

Eppure….

Insano fu il pensiero d'accontentarla…

Vano il tentativo di respingere la domanda…

Silenzio…

"Sto aspettando André…".

"Oscar perdonami…non intendevo offenderti…" – si schernì André tentando di riportare la questione entro i confini del mancato rispetto che lui le aveva riservato approfittando della dannata scena – "Ma non credo che questa cosa ti riguardi…e questa domanda nulla c'entra con la recita…".

Gli occhi ficcati al buio André s'accertò che il labbro non sanguinasse più.

"Si…mi riguarda…e no…non c'entra con la recita…" – s'impuntò Oscar, recuperando sprezzante freddezza.

E André lì a domandarsi che le era preso all'altra…

Lì a tentare di riprendere il filo dello strano battibecco.

 _Sorprendente…_

 _Che diavolo volesse sapere lei e soprattutto perché!?_

 _Indescrivibile…_

Quel bacio…

Dato per finzione…

Tutto era stato tranne che finzione, che non era finzione ciò che lei aveva ascoltato scorrere sulle labbra e poi giù, nel buio, lungo la schiena, e poi nella pancia, impercettibile rimbombo.

L'oscurità dei muscoli scossa…

Il corpo s'era ribellato alla staticità imposta con abnegazione per tutta la vita.

Impossibile esprimersi sulla sensazione e dunque tradurla in una domanda sensata!

Impossibile comporre le fila del corpo percorso da una sorta d'evanescente corrente capace di risvegliare sensi nemmeno assopiti, semmai mai ascoltati.

Nemmeno lei lo sapeva cos'era stato e allora voleva fosse lui a spiegare.

Che però André negava…

E lei non era in grado di rinfacciare nulla…

"Te l'ho detto Oscar…lo so e basta…".

Fu l'altra allora a riacquistare l'arroganza del rango e dell'educazione. Tra loro così era sempre stato.

S'avvicinò…

Un respiro fondo…

L'arroganza non equivaleva a protervia…

Così era sempre stato tra loro…

"André…non sopporto quando mi prendi in giro…" – sorprendente il tono ammorbidito ma fermo – "Dovresti saperlo…".

L'intento di non cedere un respiro…

L'ordine di chiarire…

Perché adesso nella testa aveva preso a ronzare il dubbio, quel passo oscuro che André doveva aver compiuto in sua assenza e mai rivelato a lei – né, Oscar lo ammise, gli sarebbe dovuto di saperlo – che però ora si manifestava in tutta la sua dirompente novità.

Lei voleva sapere…

 _Perché?!_

Lei voleva sapere…

 _Perché?!_

 _Perché adesso vorrebbe sapere che cos'è la tua vita?!_

 _Forse le rode non averti ai suoi piedi?!_

 _Le rode sapere che forse c'è altro oltre lei, oltre lei e te, oltre voi!?_

 _Che cosa le importa…_

 _A cosa servirebbe sapere che…_

"Che cosa vuoi sapere?" – secco, d'instinto, che non avrebbe voluto dale alcuna soddisfazione ma poi fu lui a sentir nascere dentro di sé il desiderio di prendersi una piccola soddisfazione.

Forse era solo desiderio d'essere scoperto…

Che lei comprendesse…

Un respiro…

Una breccia nel muro di silenzio tirato su all'istante dall'amico di sempre…

Solo che, adesso, non era più certa di voler sapere.

Non sapeva più se quella battaglia avrebbe voluto realmente vincerla, oppure se la verità su cui s'era intestardita, avrebbe forse rivelato uno scenario inconsueto e sorprendente, rovesciando addosso un'inusitato sconforto, quasi quanto quello che s'era ritrovata a vivere pochi istanti prima.

"Te l'ho detto…" – proseguì incerta – "Mi stai dicendo che quella di prima era…era tutta una finzione. Io…non lo penso…vorrei sapere come fai tu a dirlo e quindi come fai a conoscere la differenza tra un bacio finto e uno…vero…credo che questa sia una domanda logica no?!" Fredda…

 _Oscar…_

 _Lei e la sua dannata logica!_

 _Così tratta ciò che le accade intorno…_

 _Tutto ridotto ad un ragionamento, così che nulla possa trapelare di lei!_

 _Lei…ha sentito anche lei che non era finzione ciò che accadeva e siccome non sa spiegarselo…_

 _Vorrebbe fossi tu a dirle che cos'era…_

André comprese che la domanda, un poco sopra le righe, implicava una richiesta più ampia e profonda e persa nella vita di lei, lei che stava lì, ad osservarlo, tentando di mantenere un contegno integro e fiero, quasi non volesse sapere la verità.

André comprese che ci sarebbe arrivata da sola…

Lei che non aveva mai baciato nessuno in vita sua…

Lei ch'era però abbastanza acuta e sensibile da comprendere che ciò ch'era accaduto non era stata una semplice recita.

Ma lui non poteva rivelare una verità a cui non sapeva assolutamente come lei avrebbe reagito.

Oscar non si era mai interessata della sua vita. E dunque non era mai stato necessario nasconderle – o proteggerla – da sé stesso, per annegare la disperazione, allontanare da sé il pensiero di lei e delle loro vite che avrebbero inesorabilmente mantenuto un percorso parallelo, senza incrociarsi mai.

Parallelo appunto…

Un percorso che mai avrebbe incontrato l'altro…

"Non era una recita…" – le parole uscirono piano.

André sollevò lo sguardo, correndo agli occhi di lei, spalancati adesso alla rivelazione che lei, in fondo, già aveva dentro di sé, ma che ostinatamente aveva tentato di negare, addossando a lui la responsabilità dell'inusuale scossone.

"O meglio…il bacio è previsto nel copione…quello sì…la regina ha apportato le modifiche questo pomeriggio…" – continuò lui raccogliendo da terra il libretto e porgendolo a lei che l'afferrava senza troppa convinzione - "Il bacio c'era ma io…quando mi sono avvicinato a te…non ti ho baciato come si farebbe in una recita…".

"Quindi tu…".

"Si Oscar…credo che tu te ne sia accorta… ti ho baciato…ti ho baciato come si bacia una donna…intensamente…ti ho baciato con tutto me stesso…".

"Una donna..." - mormorò lei un pochino stranita - "Una donna...".

Andrè non potè fare a meno di guardarla allora, tentando di capire quali assurdi ed impensabili pensieri si dipanassero nella mente di lei e soprattutto perchè ogni parola pareva divenire una sorta di rivelazione sorprendente ed inaspettata.

"Si...accidenti! Come si bacia una donna! Tu...tu sei una donna Oscar!" - calcò André a mezzo tra l'incosciente e il disperato - "Oscar tu sei una donna! Su questo direi che non possiamo non essere d'accordo!".

Se lei si fosse resa conto che lui l'amava…

La spina forse avrebbe smesso di pungere il cuore…

"Non...André non cambiare discorso. Come fai a sapere come…".

L'insinuazione sgusciò immediata e diretta, più repentina dello stesso pensiero da cui s'era dipanata.

L'insinuazione da lei stessa immaginata – Oscar lo convenne – la lasciò sospesa ed incredula, che l'assurdità consisteva nel fatto che siccome lei non aveva mai baciato nessuno, lei non poteva sapere cosa fosse un bacio vero e che cosa si potesse provare, senza averne mai dato uno.

L'assurdità consisteva nel fatto che fino a quel momento ciò che valeva per lei dovesse valere anche per André, che anche lui non poteva sapere come fosse un bacio vero perché anche lui non aveva mai baciato nessuno.

Ecco, in questo consisteva l'assurdità!

Fino a quel momento lei aveva pensato fosse così!

All'improvviso no, non era più così.

André sapeva cose che lei non sapeva e che lei nemmeno immaginava lui potesse sapere.

"Come faccio a sapere cosa? Come si bacia qualcuno!? Come si bacia qualcuno non per finzione!?" – contestò André piccato.

 _Perché diavolo le interessa sapere una cosa del genere!?_

 _Allora è solo questo…_

 _Solo questo…_

Andrè si passò una mano sulla bocca.

Già, a lei interessa sapere se la tua vita ha preso una direzione diversa dalla sua…

Nemmeno si chiede se invece non sia stato che tu hai davvero voluto baciarla…

"Lo so e basta!" – stizzito – "Te l'ho detto. Non è poi così difficile baciare qualcuno…se poi si desidera farlo…credo sia ancora più facile…".

Un'altra breccia…

Parole strappate ad un mondo sconosciuto…

Oscar lo guardò sempre più stravolta.

"Tu desideravi farlo!? Volevi farlo con me…come l'hai fatto ancora con…prima che con me!?" – parole deliranti.

"Prima di te!? Oscar mi stai forse chiedendo se io ho baciato qualcun'altra prima di te?".

"Si, ti sto chiedendo esattamente questo!".

"Ma perché t'interessa tanto!? Ho sbagliato…ti chiedo scusa…ma questo non c'entra nulla con il fatto che sia accaduto ancora…si insomma prima di te!" – sentenziò André, che a quel punto voleva solo interrompere l'assurda conversazione.

"Invece…invece per me è importante. Quel bacio…non era una finzione…allora…allora voglio sapere se tu…".

Però c'era che, lei inconsapevole, a lui veniva dato una sorta di alibi, forse più plausibile di quello che stava affannosamente cercando nella testa per evitare di rivelare la verità.

La verità era che l'amava…

Inconfessabile…

Non sarebbe stato in grado, non lì, non così, non dopo aver compreso che lei aveva rivolto il desiderio altrove, verso un altro che non era lui.

Scoprirsi e così rischiare di costringerla ad allontanarsi ancora di più di quanto lei non fosse già!?

Meglio confessare ciò che avrebbe potuto essere ovvio per un qualsiasi uomo.

Dunque se avesse semplicemente affermato d'avere altre amicizie…

André era alle corde.

"Allora se proprio t'interessa, sì! Ho baciato una donna…sei soddisfatta!? Non capisco questa ostinazione…".

Le parole uscirono nette disperdendosi nel silenzio di quella strana serata.

André la guardò di nuovo.

Oscar se ne stava immobile, lo sguardo basso s'era risollevato, per nulla intimorito dalla rivelazione, bensì annichilito dallo scenario.

L'arroganza asciugata in un soffio…

Davanti a sé c'era dunque un altro André, qualcuno che lei non conosceva e non riconosceva più.

La voce s'ammorbidì, quasi non avesse più aria per respirare: "Quindi tu hai baciato un'altra donna…e lo hai fatto come è accaduto con me, adesso!? Hai baciato un'altra donna…l'hai fatto perché lo desideravi?! Perché?".

Altre domande apparentemente senza un senso.

"Ma perché questa cosa si sembra così assurda?! Perché non potrei aver desiderato di baciare una donna…e…".

André si fermò, all'istante, cominciò a comprendere cosa stesse passando nella testa di Oscar.

Lei gli aveva chiesto se lui _avesse desiderato_ baciare un'altra, come aveva fatto con lei, intensamente, com'era accaduto nella manciata d'istanti precedenti.

Per il desiderio di soddisfare una necessità.

Lui lo aveva fatto quella sera…

E lei gli stava chiedendo se lo aveva fatto ancora, prima che con lei.

E Oscar si ritrovò immersa in un pensiero tanto sorprendente quanto nuovo.

Ossia che _lei_ non era _l'unica persona_ nella vita di André…

O meglio, non era l'unica _donna…_

Perchè lei era una donna, ma lei stessa non si era mai vista _in quel ruolo._

Lei era amica di André.

Lui c'era sempre stato.

Sempre…

Perché adesso lei sentiva che non era così, che non era stato così, e questo feriva e faceva male al di là di ogni immaginazione?!

Il ruolo recitato da sempre nella vita di lui non era quello che lei s'era immaginata, un ruolo unico, assoluto, che lei e solo lei avrebbe potuto interpretare.

Certo non c'era nulla di male alla visione d'un'altra comparsa sulla scena…

Eppure faceva male…

Il pensiero divorava.

"Oscar…è stato solo un bacio…io…volevo farlo…ma possibile che tu non abbia provato nulla?".

Che domanda idiota…

Certo che lei aveva provato qualcosa…

Altrimenti perché si sarebbe avventurata in quella specie di combattimento assurdo, per comprendee cosa fosse accaduto, cosa stava accadendo, e chi era colui che lei aveva di fronte…

Di nuovo…

Una specie di brivido, ingoiato, ricacciato giù, nello stomaco, sennò sarebbe impazzita!

"Io…tu volevi baciarmi…perché?".

André a quel punto comprese che non aveva più senso continuare a mentire.

Il destro era stato offerto…

Tanto valeva affondare e colpire…

"Perché…perché volevo farlo… _perch'è una vita che avrei voluto farlo_ …ti basta questo?".

 _Voleva farlo…_

Le parole rimbombarono nella testa.

 _Era da una vita che voleva farlo…_

 _Da una vita…_

 _Eppure ha baciato altre donne prima di te…_

 _E l'hai desiderato, come con te…_

 _Dunque io sarei come loro…_

 _E lui…_

 _Chi è allora lui…_

 _André è così?_

 _Desiderava baciarti e ha colto l'occasione di quella stupida recita per farlo…_

 _Dunque inaspettatamente il destino gli avrebbe regalato la disponibilità d'appagare un desiderio che coltivava da tempo ma che non s'era mai azzardato a…_

"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?".

"Cosa!? Ma cosa avrei dovuto dirti… _Oscar, con il tuo permesso, vorrei baciarti_? Desidero baciarti ormai non so da quanto tempo…e…e come credi che avresti reagito ?!".

Si, Andrè aveva perso il filo della conversazione, spiazzato dalle domande di lei e dalle reazioni di lei.

S'immaginò a quel punto una severa reprimenda…

Forse fin quasi da finire cacciato di casa.

O chissà forse lei avrebbe scelto una sorta d'isolamento punitivo, per l'arroganza dimostrata non solo nel gesto ma fin nei pensieri, quelli verso di lei – mai confessati - e quelli rivolti a chissà chi altra – taciuti e tenuti segreti….

No…

Nulla di tutto ciò accade.

E fu questo a sorprendere oltre ogni visione.

E fu questo che, di rimando, prese a pungere e a far male.

André non se la sentì più di sostenere quel silenzio.

Altro non avrebbe potuto aggiungere, che già ciò che aveva spiegato gli pareva un'enormità.

La piega dell'epilogo, però era stata inaspettata, buffa e feroce al tempo stesso, un misto di speranza e di delusione, un griviglio di congetture e fraintendimenti.

"Perdonami per quello che ho fatto…non avrei dovuto…ora scusami ma sono molto stanco. Se lo riterrai prendi pure i provvedimenti che credi…ho sbagliato ed è giusto che tu…".

 _Mio Dio Oscar…_

 _Guardami…grida…arrabbiati…puniscimi…_

 _Ma non startene lì, persa, senza dire una parola._

 _Come se io ti avessi tradito!_

 _Non ti ho tradito…_

 _Che cos'è che ti fa star male?!_

 _Il fatto che io desiderassi baciarti, che non te lo abbia mai confessato…_

 _Che l'abbia fatto non con…_

 _Te!?_

 _André…_

 _Non ha capito!_

 _Non ha compreso forse perché nemmeno tu riesci a comprendere!_

 _Ti ha baciato…_

 _Voleva farlo…_

 _Solo per questo dovresti essere furiosa…_

 _S'è comportato da idiota!_

 _L'ha ammesso, dunque non c'è ragione di prendersela con lui!_

 _C'è che questo fa ancora più male…_

 _Perché?!_

 _Te ne stai lì a domandargli se è accaduto…ancora…_

 _Assurdo!_

 _Ciò che senti non è rabbia…_

 _Ma vuoto che s'allarga…_

 _Dunque tu chi saresti!?_

 _Solo il desiderio d'un bacio…_

 _E tu?!_

 _Tu, dannazione…_

 _Che t'è preso?!_

 _Sarebbe bastato scansarti d'un soffio, spingerlo via…_

 _Sei rimasta lì come una stupida?!_

 _Tu…_

 _Non hai mai…_

 _Non ti è mai accaduto…_

 _Lui si, lui ha ammesso d'aver baciato altre donne!_

 _E dopo…_

 _Le avrà solo baciate?!_

 _Ha ammesso che non era una finzione!_

 _Era da una vita che voleva farlo…_

 _Non recitava…_

 _Lui sa cos'è finzione e sa cosa non lo è!_

 _E tu…_

 _Stupida!_

 _E tu…_

La eco del contatto, strano ed intenso e lieve e fulgido corse di nuovo, lungo la schiena stavolta, inaspettato e beffardo, che lei non si capacitava di non aver più controllo di sé e dei gesti.

Nel buio, intuì i sensi cedere, forse frustati da una forza incomprensibile e straniate.

Non era possibile che simili ragionamenti avessero potere di piegarla ed annichilirla…

André non le apparteneva.

André aveva la sua vita e lei la propria.

 _Che diavolo t'è saltato in testa!?_

 _Essere l'unica donna per lui!?_

 _Una donna…_

 _Che razza di donna poi!?_

 _Una che non sa nemmeno baciare, che non sa neppure cosa significa restare abbracciata e stretta ad un uomo…_

Ci arrivò in un soffio André a catturare il corpo che appassiva, appoggiato alla parete.

L'abbracciò d'istinto, dimenticandosi del rango, che gli parve quasi che il respiro di lei fosse stato prosciugato dallo strano battibecco.

Dunque Oscar non s'era arrabbiata…

Dunque non le importava…

"Che hai?".

Un respiro fondo, immobile, lì, nella stretta conosciuta da sempre che pure adesso batteva nelle viscere, acquistando una consistenza nuova ed intensa.

Chiuse gli occhi, un altro respiro…

Ascoltò…

Voleva stare lì, desiderava stare lì. Non voleva più sottrarsi a ciò che ascoltava…

"Sei stato con altre donne André?".

Un filo di voce...

La testa appoggiata sulla spalla di lui, il corpo chiuso nell'abbraccio.

Non c'era rabbia nel tono, solo un'accorata richiesta di conoscere una verità che non avrebbe mai dovuto interessarle.

Ed in effetti non le era mai interessato prima di quel momento.

S'irrigidì André, stavolta davvero.

La spinse indietro, con ferma delicatezza. La conversazione si chiudeva lì.

Corse agli occhi, nel buio, intuì che lei lo stava osservando in attesa della risposta.

Memore della disciplina che orchestrava il rapporto servo padrone, la risposta sarebbe stata d'obbligo.

No…

Il tono stavolta non tradì esitazione, anzi, s'impose a rimarcare la negazione, che a lei non fosse saltata su la tentazione d'insistere.

"Non credo ti riguardi!" – chiosò seccamente – "Quello che dovevo dirti l'ho detto! Se intenderai pretendere una punizione per la mia mancanza…l'accetterò! Ma ora…scusami…buonanotte…".

Lasciò la presa, che lei ebbe la sensazione di cadere.

Perché non era più tra le sue braccia e perché la mancata risposta diveniva per lei una specie di lama tagliente, piantata lì, ad insinuare il dubbio, anzi, a rappresentare una sorta di certezza, perché la sincerità di André era proverbiale.

Lui non aveva negato, né ammesso…

Lui era André…

Era un servo…

Lei non avrebbe dovuto sapere nulla.

Non avrebbe dovuto - si disse - perché non ci sarebbe stata ragione perché lei dovesse saperlo.

Appunto…

Non c'era nessuna ragione…

23


	3. Ancora cambiamenti

_**Ancora cambiamenti…**_

"Mademoiselle…" – un respiro trattenuto – "Siete…semplicemente incantevole…".

I tacchetti delle scarpine di raso volteggiarono attorno alla figura quasi pietrificata, su quel piedistallo improvvisato, un panchetto usato per tenere i piedi sollevati quando accadeva che il busto fosse stato stretto troppo e alla dama fosse venuta a mancar l'aria.

In caso di necessità, il legnetto fungeva anche da passerella…

Frusciare di crinoline e pizzi…

Effluvi un poco dolciastri ad appesantire l'aria.

L'altra si osservò, il viso riflesso nello specchio alto davanti a sé, nelle orecchie le parole leggiadre di Maria Antonietta che s'era precipitata nella stanza, non appena aveva ricevuto notizia che la Dea Minerva era intenta a provare il costume cucito appositamente per lei, un vestito dalla foggia greca, un peplo a corredo delle scene in cui la dea avrebbe seguito di nascosto l'ingresso del cacciatore nella foresta sacra…

Una semplice cintura dorata a risaltare la vita stretta…

La spada al fianco…

C'era stato tempo, seppur con una discreta battaglia tra la dea e le cameriere incaricate d'intrecciare l'acconciatura, di creare una sorta di trama, i capelli tirati su e tenuti fermi da una mera corona di ferro, semplice e severa come lo era la dea della guerra e della giustizia.

Maria Antonietta era entrata correndo e s'era fermata, impietrita dall'insolita visione.

Il corpo dell'altra, da sempre nascosto sotto stoffe rigide e severe, appesantite da mostrine e colletti ricamati, adesso era lì, le spalle scoperte e bianche, i fianchi liberi, appena velati dalla morbida seta bianca e serica.

Un corpo magro, asciutto, forse un poco sgraziato nella postura ch'era rigida ma severa.

Una vera oscenità per i costumi dell'epoca, anche i più libertini…

Un corpo libero d'essere non solo intuito…

Le dita lievi delle sartine sistemavano le pieghe della stoffa.

La regina fece un altro giro attorno al Colonnello delle Guardie Reali. Scrutò e sistemò lei stessa alcune pieghe…

"Certe volte mi chiedo come sia riuscito vostro padre nel suo intento di nascondere così bene ciò che siete…".

Oscar osservò il volto della regina riflesso accanto a suo, nello stesso specchio.

Lei d'altra parte aveva ben altri pensieri per la testa.

Tutti eccetto quello di soffermarsi sulla propria figura che ora si stagliava fiera e sinuosa, in mezzo alla stanza, mentre la sarta aggiustava le ultime pieghe del vestito e saggiava la tenuta della cinta, piuttosto stretta che lo chiudeva alla vita, esaltando ancora di più le curve di quel corpo che nessuno aveva mai visto, così da vicino.

"Maestà…io…vorrei parlarvi se non vi spiace…" – accennò Oscar che a fatica respirava, stretta in quella che a lei pareva in tutto e per tutto un'armatura, forse ancora peggiore dell'uniforme che abitualmente indossava.

"Dite mademoiselle…dite pure" – sussurrò la regina persa nella visione.

L'altra tirò un respiro fondo, per raccogliere coraggio e sfacciataggine, si perché non s'era mai visto un Colonnello delle Guardie Reali disattendere ad un ordine di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e solo con una dose estrema di sfacciataggine si sarebbe avuta qualche speranza.

Lo sguardo estasiato di Maria Antonietta diceva già che quel tentativo sarebbe fallito miseramente.

"Maestà…vorrei comprendere meglio la necessità delle scene ulteriori che avete deciso di inserire…se posso permettermi…non vedo cosa c'entrino con la trama principale…".

Si tentava dunque di convincere la sovrana dell'inutilità di certe scene, così d'aver salvo l'onore e l'orgoglio, senza rischiare di ferire la sensibilità dell'autrice del libretto che, al contrario, pareva aver messo tutta sé stessa nell'assurda impresa.

"Che intendete dire Madamigella Oscar? Forse non sono di vostro gradimento!?".

"No…non è questo…" – il tono addomesticato e basso in segno di rispetto - "Solo…tutti quei personaggi, ecco… non vorrei che indebolissero la trama principale della storia e disperdessero l'attenzione del pubblico da quello che è l'intento reale della narrazione!".

Si tentava d'usare un linguaggio il più possibile plausibile ma c'era che in quella situazione di plausibile c'era veramente poco.

Maria Antonietta aveva semplicemente utilizzato lo spunto di una tragedia greca per poi riscrivere lei stessa tutta la trama, inserendo a suo piacimento variazioni e cambiamenti che, secondo il suo personale gusto, avrebbero dovuto attirare ancora di più il consenso del pubblico.

Cambi di scena inutili a parere dell'attrice che avrebbe impersonato la dea…

Ancora di più per il fatto che come avversario della forza divina era stato scelto André, l'uomo, figlio del popolo.

Strideva dunque e saltava all'occhio il dissonante scontro di poteri e forze e rango...

"Se posso permettermi…il continuo coinvolgimento di figure divine mescolate a quelle umane potrebbe risultare alla fine fuorviante per il pubblico che non vedrebbe più il senso principale della storia che è appunto quello del grande amore tra la principessa ed il principe del regno nemico…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi spalancati della regina.

Pensò d'aver colto nel segno.

Sperò che la donna avesse compreso, decidendosi a modificare il copione ed espungere le ridicole scene.

Che l'altra invece la guardò a sua volta con sguardo amorevole, quasi stesse osservando uno dei propri pargoli che aveva appena detto una sciocchezza e non il Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

"Oh Oscar cosa dite? Ma è proprio questo che vorrei far comprendere al pubblico…capite…".

Maria Antonietta si alzò, andando con lo sguardo verso il soffitto…

Ma pareva non stesse affatto osservando il soffitto e dunque in chissà quali mondi era finita con la mente.

"Madamigella Oscar cercate di seguirmi!" – un respiro fondo per raccogliere parole e concetti – "E' proprio questa continua tensione tra l'umano e il divino che io vorrei far comprendere al pubblico…".

 _Tensione tra l'umano e il divino?_

Se lo chiese il Comandante delle Guardie Reali, tra sé e sé, mentre la cameriera, su ordine della parrucchiera, aveva preso a sganciare la morbida treccia ch'era stata tirata su, per lasciarla scendere libera sulla spalla destra, mentre la spalla sinistra sarebbe stata adornata da un fermaglio a raccolta della stoffa, ricamato della stessa foggia della fibbia dorata.

Il caos aumentava…

Lo scambio rapido di occhiate tra sovrana e colonnello indussero la regina a proseguire.

"Oh…Oscar…non capite…il cacciatore è un essere umano…e s'innamora della dea non appena la scorge nel bosco e nonostante ella si rivolga a lui in tono saccente e sostenuto! E la dea stessa, nel bel mezzo del duello, intuisce altro nei confronti di quell'uomo…e dunque si arrende apposta per evitare di trasformare il suo amato in un misero arbusto di spine! E così la principessa…lei non vuole che l'esercito del suo popolo si scontri con quello del principe che è suo nemico e così chiederà aiuto alla dea perché questo non accada…capite…la ragione di stato e la ragione del rango – quello divino - che soccombono di fronte alle ragioni dell'amore…".

La voce della regina uscì fervida e cristallina.

A quella pareva d'aver trovato la chiave di volta per interpretare la propria esistenza e metterla a a nudo su di un palcoscenico, senza che nessuno si fosse accorto che quella non era affatto una commediola ma la vita stessa della sovrana così come lei la viveva e ne soffriva.

"Maestà…non vedo il collegamento…sono il principe e la principessa ad innamorarsi tra loro…non la dea e il cacciatore…credo che l'attenzione dovrebbe focalizzarsi sui personaggi principali. Voi impersonerete la principessa appunto…e…" – Oscar tentò di puntualizzare…

"E qui devo proprio correggervi mia cara mademoiselle!" – l'incalzò Maria Antonietta – "Perchè…vedete…ho un'altra notizia sorprendente da darvi…sedete…sedete Oscar…".

L'altra la guardò quasi inorridita.

 _Che altro c'era adesso?_

 _Che altro stava passando per la testa di sua maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta?_

Si sedette dunque la dea…

Il respiro prese ad implodere.

"Dunque…sapete che il Conte di Fersen…".

"Il Conte di Fersen?" – replicò Oscar a cui l'aria sembrò quasi fermarsi in gola.

 _Cosa c'entrava adesso Fersen?_

"Lasciatemi finire…il conte era partito per la Svezia ma mi aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato in tempo per la rappresentazione. Avrei intenzione di dare una parte anche a lui…".

"Cosa?" – sorpresa, il cuore aveva preso a correre veloce e il respiro a spezzarsi quasi.

"Ecco lui dovrebbe impersonare un'altra divinità che si contenderà, assieme al cacciatore, il cuore della dea…".

"Ma non è possibile…nessuna divinità potrebbe competere contro un essere umano per contendersi il cuore di un'altra divinità!" – sbottò il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

Seguì una mezza imprecazione trattenuta sulle labbra…

I dubbi presero ad accavallarsi dirompenti all'assurda visione.

 _Fersen avrebbe impersonato una divinità che avrebbe conteso al cacciatore…_

 _Al cacciatore, ossia André…il cuore della dea…_

 _Tu…tu saresti la dea…_

"Ho pensato d'introdurre questa ulteriore variazione per creare…" – il ditino indice a picchiettare sul mento…- "Tensione…sì…il termine corretto è tensione! Sono stanca di rappresentazioni che fan solo divertire! Davvero sarebbe il caso si sperimentare altri generi…mademoiselle…si dice così?!".

Come si fosse detto…

L'altra era senza parole, lì a domandarsi come avesse fatto la regina a tirare fuori una simile situazione.

Non poteva sapere nulla Maria Antonietta.

Non sospettava nulla…

Eppure pareva davvero aver letto e dunque deciso di rappresentare un impalpabile copione che a poco a poco aveva preso a dispiegarsi, aggrovigliando le esistenze del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, della regina stessa, del Conte di Fersen e…

Il pensiero corse repentino al bacio di André.

Lo sguardo si fece serio.

Non riusciva a credere, Oscar, che quella donna, seppure del tutto involontariamente, fosse riuscita ad inventarsi un intreccio che d'inventato aveva poco o nulla.

Era tutto così simile alla realtà, che nemmeno lei ci poteva credere.

"E io sarei la dea che…".

"Certo Madamigella Oscar…ci mancherebbe…ecco…vi dicevo della mia idea…in realtà la principessa _non_ s'innamorerà del principe!".

 _No…-_ un pensiero fulmineo – _Fa che non sia come credo…non posso immaginare…non posso credere_

Un lampo di terrore attraversò l'azzurro sgranato.

Rare volte nella vita le era accaduto d'avere paura.

Che lì poi non era proprio paura ma terrore del ridicolo.

E quel ch'era peggio era il ridicolo di veder messi a nudo sentimenti che neppure lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, aveva del tutto chiaro.

O forse no, forse c'era semplicemente da rinnegarli quei sentimenti…

"Ecco vedete…la principessa…sarà la principessa ad innamorarsi del dio - adesso devo decidere se Apollo o quale altro, non so, devo ancora deciderlo - si insomma…il dio Apollo…ecco...e alla fine il dio comprenderà d'essere innamorato della principessa e per amore suo l'aiuterà nella battaglia contro l'esercito nemico!".

Maria Antonietta puntò lo sguardo dritto a quello della dea…

E la dea – a dispetto della forza e del fascino divino ch'emanava - tentò di sottrarsi a quella che prendeva forma simile ad una specie di tortura sottile e senza senso.

"Maestà…mi pare una rappresentazione piuttosto complessa! Ed io in tutta sincerità temo non sarei in grado di sostenere…questa parte…" – si schernì da dea atterrita seppur tentando di contenere la smania di levarsi di dosso l'insulso vestito, riappropriarsi di spada ed uniforme ed uscire da lì sdegnata e furiosa – "Forse dovremmo trovare qualcun altro…".

"Suvvia non dite sciocchezze! Il conte sarà al Trianon al massimo domani pomeriggio così voi potrete iniziare subito le prove. Mi raccomando dovrà esserci anche André!".

"Perché?" – mormorò Oscar senza più forze, rammentando l'accaduto della sera precedente.

"Come perché? Ma è ovvio! Oh…certo…ancora non avete letto il nuovo copione. In effetti anche quello di ieri ormai è superato. Dovrò al più presto far scrivere il nuovo, per tutti. Comunque, il cacciatore si batterà in duello con la dea e comprenderà di essere innamorato di lei. Ma subito dopo il cacciatore verrà sfidato dal dio Apollo e…- il dio Apollo…si…si…direi senz'altro che Apollo potrà andar bene -…il dio si scontrerà con il cacciatore perché non accetta e non ammette che la dea Minerva possa cedere a sentimenti…diciamo umani…si…verso un essere umano! Capite?! Un essere umano ed una divinità…difficilmente potrebbero amarsi liberamente! Dunque inizialmente il dio Apollo osteggerà il sentimento tra la dea e il cacciatore…rimarcando e tentando di far comprendere a Minerva che tra esseri umani e divinità non ci potrà mai essere nulla, nessun sentimento, nessun contatto! Sfiderà il cacciatore e quest'ultimo perderà il duello e così il dio Apollo gli farà comprendere che lui non potrà mai avvicinarsi ad una dea…ma…".

La spiegazione tutta d'un fiato fece temere per un mancamento dell'autrice…

Un respiro fondo...

La dea invece era davvero senza respiro!

"Qui interverrà la mano del destino e soprattutto l'amore! Sì perché a sua volta il dio Apollo s'innamorerà della principessa e solo allora comprenderà - al contrario di ciò che lui sosteneva – che l'amore tra un dio ed un essere umano può esistere! E si piegherà a questo amore e comprenderà che appunto anche la dea Minerva avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di un essere umano, ossia del cacciatore! In realtà non…voi mi capite Oscar vero!? Io impersonerò la principessa e il conte… alla fine il dio Apollo aiuterà la principessa…e si innamorerà di lei…e dunque…voi e André sareste perfetti come dea e cacciatore come io ed il conte lo saremmo nelle vesti della principessa e del dio…".

Un altro respiro fondo interruppe la sequenza della narrazione.

Si perché adesso pareva che la regina avesse preso a parlare, tra sé e sé, di sé, le mani a gesticolare nervosamente ma in maniera contratta nell'aria per confondere la chiosa, la mente a vagare nei sentimenti perduti per il conte.

Il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali intuì.

Il disaccordo eruppe fulmineo…

"No!" – l'esclamazione uscì soffocata, che la dea stava per essere sopraffatta dalla marea di assurdità - "Maestà - non – credo - che - André - sarà - d'accordo!".

La dea fece un passo, la tensione sobria e serica della stoffa, inevitabilmente ingombrante per chi non aveva mai indossato nulla del genere nella vita, irritò la stizza, che quella stoffa impediva di muoversi liberamenti, fin quasi ad impedire di pensate.

La dea davvero si ritrovò avviluppata…

"Io e lui ci conosciamo!" – proseguì imperterrita e fiera e un poco sgraziata, incapace d'articolare un discorso logico, perché vuoi che quando non si ha a che fare con la logica, poi è difficile tirar fuori le paroel…"Ma il Conte…Fersen è un nobile…André non potrebbe mai…".

"Oh…Oscar…" – il tono e l'aria da maestra comprensiva ma severa si contrappose a quello angosciato dell'altra – "Non dite sciocchezze! E' una recita! E' tutta una finzione! Quando il cacciatore vi bacerà sarà tutta una finzione e così sarà anche quando lo farà il dio Apollo…".

"Il dio Apollo bacerà…la dea Minerva!? Maestà!" – un grido…

La regina sgranò lo sguardo che così tutti avrebbero finito per comprendere i grovigli di quella strana storia e la sorpresa non sarebbe stata più una sorpresa.

L'altra lì per perdere le staffe…

 _Non è possibile…non è possibile!_

L'intercalare stretto tra le labbra, ripetuto come una preghiera che avesse avuto pregio di sconfiggere la mala sorte.

"Non è possibile!" - a voce sempre più alta, seppur mormorata.

"Ssshhh!" - la redarguì la sovrana – "Mademoiselle…prego…così non sarà più una sorpresa!".

Al diavolo la sorpresa!

Già s'immaginava le Guardie Reali fuori dalla stanza irrompere e sguainare la spada contro di lei, mentre lei, vestita a quell'assurda maniera, s'opponeva alla regina e poi alla follia ch'era nata nella testa dell'altra…

Non avrebbe potuto mai baciare il conte, nemmeno per finzione!

Perché di finzioni che aveva già avuto abbastanza fino a quel momento…

S'immaginò lei, il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, che sarebbe stata arrestata senza tanti convenevoli…

Un passo…

"Maestà…".

La porta si spalancò davvero.

Invece di soldati allarmati pronti a circondarla per evitare che lei infierisse, seppur a parole, contro la sovrana, nella stanza, piombò il Delfino di Francia, Louis Joseph, che si tuffò nelle braccia della madre, pigolando entusiasta, d'aver appena appreso che anche a lui sarebbe stata assegnata una particina.

Aveva ricevuto dai medici il benestare per recitare…

Sarebbe salito sul palcoscenico…

Un cambiamento dietro l'altro…

"Maman Reine…grazie! Potrò recitare anch'io!" – gorgheggiò il moccioso strisciandosi alle vesti della madre, in barba all'etichetta.

"Madamoiselle…" – sospirò Maria Antonietta inginocchiata per stringersi addosso il bambino, fingendo entusiasmo per indurre la dea ad abbassare le armi e ad adeguarsi al volere di una madre e non certo di una regina – "Oscar, vedete…vedete l'entusiamo di Joseph…".

Lo sguardo di Maria Antonietta si velò di repentina tristezza.

La dea comprese il motivo dell'indubbia ed assurda messa in scena.

Il Delfino di Francia, Louis Joseph, l'erede al trono, era sempre stato un bambino di salute cagionevole. Poche speranze erano state espresse sul suo futuro su cui era appesa una pesante spada di Damocle.

Dunque maman reine aveva tentato d'alleviare le sofferenze attraverso divertimenti, giochi, passatempi, per impedire al piccolo d'esser preso dalla morsa della noia o peggio ancora dalla paura d'un futuro che non sarebbe mai stato.

La recita altro non era che uno dei diversivi, messi in atto per accontentare il bambino e farlo divertire.

La dea ammise lo smacco che non possedeva l'intuito d'una madre.

La scelta un poco sopra le righe di Maria Antonietta aveva un senso ed un pregio.

La rabbia, d'improvviso, scemò, come l'onda si ritira dalla spiaggia e, complice, la luna ancora acerba, non è in grado di guadagnare la rena ed infierire su nulla.

Oscar morse strette le labbra, ricacciando indietro le svariate obiezioni, dinnanzi agli occhi aperti e lievi e chiari di Joseph come dello sguardo triste della madre.

Se quella messinscena fosse servita ad alleviare un poco le sofferenze del bambino…

Se fosse bastato così poco…

"Mademoiselle…è solo una finzione…ma se non desiderate proprio allora non vi costringerò. Non vorrei mai ferire i vostri sentimenti…" – mormorò Maria Antonietta che non aveva comunque lasciato cadere nel vuoto le strane rimostranze dell'amica, perché si, in fondo entrambe si conoscevano da tempo ed entrambe avevano imparato a leggere nel segreto della coscienza dell'altra.

"No…perdonate maestà…non avevo compreso e…".

Lo sguardo della dea si posò su quello birbante del delfino.

"Sarò onorata di recitare accanto al principe…".

"Siii…e io lo farò meglio che potrò! Sapete…il precettore mi ha raccontato degli dei dell'Olimpo…i più importanti…e la dea Minerva…si…Athena…era Athena per il popolo greco…era la dea della giustizia…".

Un leggero inchino…

La dea confermò che il giorno dopo sarebbe giunta al Trianon assieme ad André.

Già, André…

Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato dell'ennesimo cambiamento di copione?!

E soprattutto quel che gli sarebbe toccato in sorte…

Avrebbe avuto niente di meno che il dio Apollo come rivale…

Non in amore certo…

Ma quel rivale gli avrebbe rimarcato l'assoluta impossibilità che due ranghi – il divino e l'umano – si sarebbero mai potuti incontrare e fondersi e…

Sorrise Oscar, un po' per nervosismo, un po' per supponenza.

Ora era lei ad avere l'esclusiva sugli ultimi cambiamenti del copione e sarebbe stato André a restare stupito di ciò che li avrebbe attesi.

Arrestò il cavallo in prossimità della fontana di Apollo.

La leggera brezza scorreva attraverso le cime delle querce in lontananza, increspando l'acqua che sdoppiava il corpo possente e dorato della statua del dio che trainava il carro emergente dalle onde.

Come il sole sorge all'orizzonte…

Certo che Maria Antonietta aveva una bella fantasia!

Dare al Conte di Fersen la parte del dio Apollo…

 _E tu…_

 _Tu…la dea Minerva dovrà baciare il dio Apollo…_

 _Chissà allora se anche in quel caso sarà stata tutta una finzione oppure…_

Un brivido…

Inspiegabile riemerse dalle viscere l'altro contatto, quello che André aveva rubato, la notte precedente, nel buio, nel fondo d'uno scontro inverosimile, al sicuro delle mura della loro casa.

Dirompente l'ammissione che lui avrebbe sempre voluto baciarla ma ch'era stato così…

Come lei fosse stata una qualsiasi altra donna…

Un brivido…

 _§§§_

Quella sera…

Oscar attese André, che aveva fatto chiamare e che si presentò, entrando nella stanza, in silenzio, senza ricevere attenzione, un cenno, un'occhiataccia, mentre l'altra era intenta, molto più silenziosamente e tranquillamente ad osservare il fuoco.

"Volevi…parlarmi?" – chiese lui, tono più formale del solito.

Non s'erano visti per tutto il giorno, perché dopo lo strano scontro della sera prima, André era praticamente scomparso dalla vista dell'altra, tanto che alla fine lei s'era dovuta recare da sola al Trianon e dopo, al ritorno verso casa, era stata accompagnata dal Tenente Girodel che aveva incontrato nelle scuderie della reggia.

Quando quello aveva appreso che lei era sola, s'era offerto di scortarla fino a casa.

E nonostante l'intera giornata trascorsa lontani, pareva che André avrebbe continuato a mantenersi distante, che la reazione dell'altra al bacio rubato doveva evidentemente aver sconcertato per effetti e curiosità.

Davvero lo scontro verbale che ne era seguito s'era dipanato ancora più sorprendente, quasi comico, lei affatto infuriata per la mancanza di rispetto, s'era intestardita ad interrogarlo sui trascorsi in fatto di _conoscenze femminili._

E lui, anziché uscire allo scoperto, s'era rinchiuso nel silenzio che da sempre aveva mantenuto sulla faccenda, non certo le altre conoscenze femminili, quanto ciò che sentiva per lei.

Anzi, s'era guardato bene dal negare conoscenze che in realtà non c'erano mai state, facendosi scudo di quelle, per evitare che lei finisse per arrivare alla verità.

Meglio far credere ad una donna d'essere una tra le tante che non l'unica…

Tanto che è l'unica, lei, quella donna, non ci potrebbe mai credere.

Ma soprattutto…

Quando anche ci avesse creduto…

Ancora più sconcertante, al limite del comico, fu il tono d'esordio della dea, quella sera, morbido e mansueto, che invece adesso era l'altro, il novello cacciatore, a ritrovarsi invaso da una strana agitazione, una sorta di premonizione vaga ed inquieta su ciò che gli sarebbe toccato in sorte.

"Allora?" – insistette lui non ricevendo alcuna risposta.

"Oh…scusa André…" – rispose l'altra, immersa nelle parole della regina.

Fersen sarebbe tornato, il conte avrebbe recitato nel ruolo del dio Apollo.

Il dio Apollo avrebbe baciato la dea Minerva…

La sequenza ripetuta in punta di labbra…

Un'eresia davvero!

Ancora di più ora che lei, solo lei, aveva iniziato ad ascoltare una sensazione nuova, mai intuita prima.

Il Conte di Fersen…

Era stato un giorno, uno qualsiasi.

Lo sguardo s'era sollevato sull'altro, distratto seppur attratto, inspiegabilmente.

Il cuore, Dio, proprio quello, che mai le era accaduto si sentirlo contrarsi così, era scivolato sulla voce dell'altro, una posa severa ma dolce…

Il Conte di Fersen…

Il Conte di Fersen da sempre innamorato della Regina Maria Antonietta.

E lei, Maria Antonietta, segretamente innamorata dell'altro.

Un amore impossibile…

Un'agitazione spropositata e fulgida, affatto terrea, solleticò le viscere, che lei quasi vacillò, ed era proprio quell'ondeggiare ad impensierire e sollevare al tempo stesso.

Recitare accanto all'altro…

Il Conte di Fersen…

S'intuì ladra, ad avere l'opportunità di ritrovarsi accanto al conte, nonostante avesse ben a mente ciò che scorreva tra lui e la regina.

Si ritrovò ipocrita che, proprio per via di quel frangente, avrebbe dovuto rifiutare d'essere coinvolta.

Per una questione d'onore, di rispetto di sé e di rispetto verso la sovrana…

Eppure, se tutto fosso accaduto s'un palcoscenico…

Là, gli attori sono in fondo separati dal resto del mondo, distanza labile e fonda…

Un abisso di legno fresco ed odoroso sotto i piedi, tende fini, fiaccole accese, orpelli scenografici…

Altre vesti, altri ruoli, altre parole che avrebbero sapientemente celato il cuore e quell'amore impossibile.

Tutto sarebbe stato possibile.

L'irreale sarebbe divenuto reale.

Oscar si riebbe…

"Sono stata al Trianon oggi, ho visto la regina. Sua Maestà ha deciso altre modifiche alla rappresentazione e…".

"Oscar perdonami…" – Andrè intervenne - "Non ho avuto il tempo d'accompagnarti…ma volevo scusarmi di nuovo per il mio comportamento…".

Nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia l'altro.

L'altra si riebbe davvero, ammise ch'era dal giorno precedente che non l'aveva più visto André, e d'istinto, com'era sempre accaduto tra loro, sollevò lo sguardo agli occhi dell'altro.

Si stupì…

Era la prima volta che si guardavano di nuovo da quando la sera prima lui l'aveva baciata e poi s'era staccato da lei e se n'era andato lasciandola lì, in mezzo all'atrio, con la domanda assurda a rimbombare nella testa e sulle labbra.

Lui non aveva risposto.

Oscar era rimasta lì e ora un po' si vergognava d'essersi lasciata prendere dalla curiosità che aveva finito per allontanare lui, rendendolo quasi un estraneo ai suoi occhi.

Non erano affari suoi in fondo…

"André scusa…volevi dirmi qualcosa?".

"Si, è a proposito della recita. Ascolta non è necessario che mi informi dei cambiamenti…avrei deciso di lasciare il mio ruolo…".

Ennesimo cambiamento…

Ennesima sorpresa…

L'altra si alzò, sorpresa davvero…

D'improvviso, ch'era stata lei ad osteggiare la rappresentazione ed il coinvolgimento come attori dei personaggi di corte, si ritrovò inaspettatamente contrariata, irrigidita, come se la decisione non avesse affatto trovato ragione nella recita in sé, bensì in ciò che era accaduto tra loro.

"Vorresti lasciare la tua parte?!".

"Aspetta…ascoltami…ci ho pensato…quello che è accaduto ieri sera è stato disdicevole da parte mia…non so cosa mi sia preso. Ma ho capito d'averti messo in imbarazzo e non voglio che ciò si ripeta. Un bacio dato per finzione…credo che la cosa, da qualunque punto la si osservi, risulterebbe imbarazzante…non vorrei che tu…".

"André…".

Non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere.

La decisione di André, che doveva apparire una sorta di gentilezza per non creare ulteriore attrito, improvvisamente divenne oscura.

E, ancora peggio, l'idea che André lasciasse la sua parte, provocava ancor più delusione e tristezza di ciò ch'era accaduto il giorno prima.

 _Perché?_

Era veramente per colpa di quel bacio che lui voleva abbandonare tutto!?

O forse perché lei s'era comportata come un'isterica e lo aveva aggredito, sentendosi a sua volta aggredita da lui, che con quel bacio era riuscito a precipitarla giù, entro profondità che neppure lei s'era immaginata d'avere!?

O forse perché lui aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, ossia baciarla, e adesso non gli interessava ripetere l'esperienza!?

Nuovi dubbi e supposizioni…

Lui era libero, dannazione.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto costringerlo.

La dea si ritrovò nello stesso frangente in cui s'era ritrovata di fronte a sua maestà.

Si sa, i primi attori sono soliti fare i capricci prima d'una recita, soprattutto s'essa rappresenta un esordio…

"Peccato…" – rispose Oscar fingendo disinteresse.

Non voleva ammettere che la cosa le dispiaceva.

Non lo voleva ammettere perché nemmeno lei sapeva _perché._

"Era solo una recita in fondo…la regina troverà qualcun altro che…" – abbozzò André.

"Si…" – proseguì l'altra fissandolo in viso, che per poco André si ritrovò la faccia in fiamme ma tentò ugualmente di mantenersi saldo nella decisione – "Troverà qualcun altro che dovrà scontrarsi con la dea Minerva e poi dovrà baciarla…".

André sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole. In effetti non aveva pensato che se qualcuno l'avesse sostituito, poi, avrebbe dovuto recitare la sua parte.

 _Tutta_ la sua parte.

L'altra proseguì tra sé e sé a voce bassa.

"Si vede che non sono brava come attrice …".

"No…Oscar…che hai capito…tu non c'entri nella mia decisione…credo sia meglio per tutti e due…".

Lei si voltò andando verso la finestra.

Fuori era ormai buio.

"Sai oggi ho visto il principe Joseph…".

"Ah si…".

"Era molto contento perché sua maestà gli ha dato una piccola parte nella recita…credo lo abbia fatto per tenerlo occupato…è sempre così debole …".

"Capisco…".

"E poi ci sarebbe un'altra novità….".

"Ancora?" – chiese André a quel punto ormai incuriosito.

"Si…domani tornerà il Conte di Fersen…".

"Il Conte di Fersen?".

Ecco…

La dea doveva aver fatto sfoggio delle sue arti magiche, che però nemmeno lei l'aveva ben compreso.

André si ritrovò vinto dalla necessità di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Perché si, lui per primo, forse persino prima di lei, s'era reso conto che il cuore dell'altra s'era rivolto al conte e l'idea che lei l'avrebbe rivisto…

Il conte non avrebbe mai ricambiato quei sentimenti…

Lei avrebbe sofferto.

E poi…

Erano i sentimenti di Oscar per il conte, quando André li aveva intuiti, ad averlo quasi annientato.

André l'amava da sempre e mai avrebbe immaginato di poterla avvicinare ed amare ed avere per sé.

Poi aveva avuto la sfrontatezza di baciarla, perché doveva rispettare un copione e poi, quando lei gli aveva chiesto perché lo avesse fatto e perché lo avesse fatto a quel modo, era stato solo capace di dirle che lo aveva già fatto e che l'aveva fatto perché ne aveva voglia.

Tutto lì…

Un'idiozia dietro l'altra!

Ne aveva voglia e l'aveva fatto.

Come lo aveva fatto con altre donne prima di lei…

Era solo riuscito a tirar fuori quella scusa.

E allora aveva percepito la delusione profonda nello sguardo di lei a quelle parole così crude e secche.

Parole che lui avrebbe voluto essere ben altre.

Perché André avrebbe voluto dirle che l'amava e che l'aveva baciata perché era la sola ed unica cosa che avesse desiderato da tutta la sua vita e che aveva sognato di farlo talmente tante volte che lui stesso, quando era accaduto, si era quasi spaventato per la forza e la passione ch'erano scivolati in quel bacio, dalle sue labbra a quelle di lei.

E che no, non aveva mai baciato nessun'altra e che era solo il suo immenso amore per lei e poi il desiderio e poi lo stupore di potersi accostare a lei, senza fermarsi, senza temere il suo rifiuto, ad averlo spinto in lei, nella sua bocca, al punto che lui stesso non avrebbe più voluto fermarsi, tanto s'era sentito inebriato e forte.

"La Regina Maria Antonietta ha deciso di assegnare una parte anche a lui…".

"Cosa?" – André si riebbe ancora più stupito.

Le mani chiuse, le unghie conficcate nei palmi…

Il corpo improvvisamente irrigidito…

"Si, hai capito bene" – continuò Oscar, il viso rivolto alla coltre buia del giardino.

Accadeva sempre, lei nemmeno se ne rendeva conto, che quando si parlava del conte, lei non fosse in grado di sostenere sguardi altrui, men che meno quello di André.

Il tono morbida suscitò inevitabile rabbia.

Andrè intuì che Oscar tutto sommato sarebbe stata contenta della strana piega che stava prendendo la recita.

Fino al giorno prima era furiosa per quella che aveva considerato fin da subito un'assurdità, un insulto al suo grado ed alla sua dignità.

Aver saputo che il Conte di Fersen avrebbe recitato con loro, pareva ora quasi averla sollevata.

Un moto di gelosia…

Che avrebbe mai potuto fare…

"Il Conte di Fersen reciterà la parte del dio Apollo…lui avrebbe dovuto sfidarti a duello per contenderti la dea Minerva!".

"Che?" – saltò su André che, al di la dei dolorosi ragionamenti, ritrovò la sceneggiatura oltremodo contorta e senza senso.

"Come sarebbe a dire che il dio Apollo dovrebbe sfidare il cacciatore per contendersi la dea Minerva!? Ma scusa Oscar, Apollo e Minerva non sono i figli del dio Zeus? Non sono…non sono fratello e sorella!? Beh almeno per parte di padre? – obiettò André, una mano passata tra i capelli per ricomporre i tasselli dell'assurda rappresentazione con i vaghi ricordi dei suoi scarsi studi sulla mitologia greca.

Per un istante la ridicola esposizione lo sollevò dal malumore provocato dalla notizia del ritorno di Fersen.

Oscar si voltò finalmente.

Il pregio della chiosa indusse un mezzo sorriso…

"Minerva e Apollo sono…si, in effetti Zeus è il padre di entrambi…hai ragione…credo che sua maestà si sia scordata di questo particolare…in effetti potrebbe risultare piuttosto imbarazzante…" – concluse, sorpresa all'ovvietà della constatazione.

"Beh se Apollo e il cacciatore dovranno solo combattere…" – mormorò André.

Un istante di sospensione.

"Ecco in realtà sua maestà mi ha accennato anche ad una scena successiva…ma non era ancora convinta di inserirla…" – proseguì Oscar che però a quel punto ammise che avrebbe preferito essere fuori, immersa in quella coltre buia, piuttosto che proseguire nel racconto, piuttosto che rischiare che André s'accorgesse del calore che aveva preso a salire sulle guance, il coloroto rosato e bollente.

Si guardò dal rivelare ciò che aveva anticipato Maria Antonietta.

Non aveva senso mettere al corrente André di una scena che neppure sapeva se sarebbe stata recitata.

E non aveva senso raccontare ad André i cambiamenti, se André aveva deciso di lasciare la recita.

Istintivamente si voltò di nuovo.

Istintivamente André comprese…

"Quindi a questo punto dovrò dire alla regina che non farai più parte della compagnia?" – mormorò Oscar piano – "Ma non è che per caso adesso sei tu ad avere paura? A sentirti imbarazzato per quello che è accaduto!?".

"Oscar…non è successo proprio niente!" – sentenziò lui che tornava a sentire la rabbia salire nella gola.

Non voleva essere scoperto.

Ecco tutto.

Già era difficile per lui sentire di amarla, doverlo fare in silenzio, in disparte.

Già per lui era difficile sapere che mai si sarebbe potuto accostare a lei, perché lui era solo un servo, un attendente…

E poi lei neppure sapeva che lui l'amava…

Non se n'era neppure accorta, nonostante quel bacio.

Lei era innamorata di Fersen…

E adesso era felice del suo ritorno e del fatto che avrebbero recitato insieme.

Perché allora lei lo provocava così?!

"Certo!" – proseguì l'altra serena – "Non è successo niente…però se è così allora non vedo perché dovresti abbandonare tutto…se non è successo niente!".

La stoccata riuscì proprio bene.

André la fissò severo.

Ironia della sorte, ora era Oscar che stava usando i colpi preferiti di André per colpirlo…

 _Perché…_

 _Perché sta lì a prvocarti!?_

 _Che ne sa lei di quello che provi?!_

 _Non potresti mai dirle che non potrai recitare con lei perché tornassi a baciarla…_

 _Non sei riuscito a fingere ieri sera…_

 _E non riusciresti a farlo più, non riusciresti a fingere…_

 _Non ci riusciresti mai e allora sarebbe la fine…_

"Sei convinto della tua decisione?" – l'ennesima richiesta…

L'ennesimo affondo…

 _Paralo oppure arrenditi!_

 _Contrattacca se ne sei capace!_

André non comprese come lei ci fosse riuscita, se nella testa ogni pensiero imperversava e imponeva di dire di no, arrendersi prima di capitolare davvero.

Se Oscar avesse compreso che lui l'amava…

L'avrebbe persa…

Però…

Se fosse riuscito a recitare al meglio…

Avrebbe recitato così bene, da convincerla che quell'amore così ben recitato, sarebbe stato tutto una finzione.

Un amore talmente finto da sembrare vero…

Un amore talmente vero da sembrare finto!

"Senti Oscar…ho cambiato idea!" – replicò secco, un passo verso l'altra.

"Come!? Vuoi dire che non lascerai più la rappresentazione!?" – annuì lei, sempre rivolta verso la finestra, mentre, non vista, sentiva scorrere un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

Era riuscita nel suo intento.

Ed era contenta d'averlo fatto usando le stesse armi che André aveva sempre utilizzato con lei.

"Esatto! E' così! Sai credo che la Regina Maria Antonietta meriti tutto il nostro sostegno. Da quello che mi hai detto questa recita è per il Principe Joseph e mi sembrerebbe ingiusto deludere quel bambino…".

"Allora…allora va bene! Domani andremo al Trianon. Riprenderemo la nostra scena…è probabile che il Conte di Fersen avrà necessità di un po' più di tempo per imparare la sua…".

"Allora d'accordo. Ci vediamo domani Oscar…buonanotte…".

"André?".

"Si?".

"Non hai bisogno di provare un'altra volta la scena!?".

Nemmeno lei seppe perché le uscì la richiesta dalla bocca.

No, neppure lei…

Si sentì sciocca ed inebriata al tempo stesso.

Lui no, si sentì quasi avvampare, ma rimase freddo.

La recita aveva già preso a svolgersi.

Tanto valeva entrare nella parte fin da subito.

"No Oscar. Non preoccuparti…credo che me la caverò!".

"Allora buonanotte!".

Un cenno delle dita, nessun altro commento…

Oscar rimase lì, a galleggiare sulle parole dell'altro.

André avrebbe preso parte alla recita. E questo alla fine l'aveva sollevata.

Non avrebbe dovuto _baciare_ altri cacciatori!

Di contro, André non aveva espresso il desiderio di riprovare la loro scena.

Si ritrovò inspiegabilmente delusa.

 _§§§_

I corridoi del Trianon erano affollati di servitù, commessi, sarte e costumisti in stato di frenetica agitazione.

Falegnami e scalpellini trasportavano pannelli di legno, assi, tavole d'appoggio per le scenografie.

Pittori e trovarobe si trascinavano panneggi, tende, fronde d'alberi, mazzi di fiori…

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta ancora non aveva fatto la sua comparsa.

Oscar, a discapito del ruolo di Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, da sempre abituata al rumoreggiare delle truppe, ai cambi della guardia…

Si sentiva stranita.

O forse non era per la rappresentanzione a cui mancava ancora tre settimane.

L'ennesima variazione scaturita dalla fervida fantasia della sovrana aveva finito davvero per mettere tutti in agitazione, che la donna, alla fine, s'era messa ad immaginare se non sarebbe stato meglio utilizzare l'Operà Royal, a Versailles, il palcoscenico ben più ampio e generoso di spazio, piuttosto che lo striminzito teatrino del Trianon.

Nel marasma…

La dea ed il cacciatore tentarono di trovare la via che conduceva alle stanzette loro assegnate a mò di camerino, dove indossare i costumi di scena.

Oscar già conosceva la foggia del proprio abito, anche se nessuno l'aveva ancora visto, eccetto ovviamente sua maestà la regina che lo aveva disegnato personalmente, oltre ad aver disegnato il proprio e quello dei personaggi maschili.

Si guardarono attorno…

Una voce alle spalle…

André vide Oscar quasi sussultare.

Corse ai suoi occhi che non ebbero il coraggio d'alzarsi subito, come era consuetudine per lei, per posarsi su quelli dell'interlocutore che li aveva chiamati.

"Madamigella Oscar…André…".

"Conte di Fersen…" – mormorò lei andandogli incontro.

André s'irrigidì un poco alla vista del conte svedese ma non potè fare a meno d'avanzare verso l'altro ed accoglierlo.

Il conte non conosceva dei sentimenti di Oscar.

Che colpa aveva lui se l'altra aveva compreso di volergli bene?

Oltretutto il conte non aveva occhi che per la Regina Maria Antonietta…

Oscar gli porse la mano e il conte ricambiò con una stretta decisa, non addentrandosi in sciocchi baciamano che non s'addicevano alla persona del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

"Sono felice di vedervi…devo dire che vi trovo bene…non mi aspettavo di trovarvi qui. Anche voi dunque!?".

"Si conte…io e André siamo stati… _scritturati_ nella rappresentazione e oggi dobbiamo provare alcune scene…".

Rise l'altro: "Non ditelo a me! Quando sua maestà mi ha chiesto se volevo partecipare a questa impresa un po' sono rimasto stupito…".

Il conte parlava e pareva scivolare con lo sguardo a quello di Oscar e lei, da parte sua, restò in quello sguardo, suo malgrado, non riuscendo a svincolarsi dalla figura del conte che ora aveva davanti a sé.

Lo osservava e André osservava lei e André si sentì ancor peggio di quanto avrebbe immaginato.

"Oscar…scusa…io vado a cercare la stanza dove dovrebbe esserci il mio costume…con il vostro permesso conte…".

André non attese nemmeno che l'altra come di consuetudine lo congedasse.

Non ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Se ne andò, faccia scura e mani strette.

E Oscar non potè non percepire il tono freddo e l'atteggiamento rigido e distaccato dell'amico di sempre.

Anche lei conosceva bene André.

Lo conosceva talmente bene che quel comportamento era assolutamente insolito.

E che, nonostante avesse il conte davanti a se, si voltò ad osservare l'altro che se ne andava.

Di nuovo, com'era accaduto in quella strana sera, ascoltò l'assurda sensazione d'esser lì sul punto perdere…

"Mademoiselle…dovrei andare anch'io. Non so proprio nulla di quello che mi aspetterà ed è bene che parli con sua maestà. Per evitare di fare una pessima figura…sapete…non sono un granché come attore!" – concluse Fersen ridendo.

"Certo…fate pure…".

S'avviò Oscar, verso la parte dell'edificio nella quale le era stato detto si trovavano le stanze adibite a camerini. Se conosceva la Reggia di Versailles a memoria non così era per il Petit Trianon che, per quanto fosse di dimensioni notevolmente ridotte rispetto alla reggia, in quel momento assunse la fisionomia d'un esiguo labirinto ma pur sempre un labirinto.

Prese ad aprire porte…

Una stanza era colma di pannelli di legno colorati e bracieri e spade.

Dunque una specie di magazzino di scena.

Una seconda…

Una terza…

Non fece in tempo a richiudere la porta che un altro uscio si aprì.

Si voltò, si ritrovò di fronte il suo avversario…

Una specie d'allucinazione…

38


	4. Pessimi attori

_Ho provato ad inserire immagini ma non ci sono riuscita._

 _Dunque per il bel cacciatore e per la dea Minerva rimando alla pagina Pinterest, Anna Lisa, My Works!_

 _ **Pessimi attori**_

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

Era André quello…

André indossava il costume di scena.

Il costume…

Quello era un costume sì…

La stoffa copriva i fianchi, fin poco sopra il ginocchio.

E poi…

Una cintura sottile di cuoio avvolgeva la vita…

 _Che diavolo di costume era quello!_

Oscar fu costretta quasi ad indietreggiare.

Si ritrovò il cacciatore avanti a sé…

André, vestito da cacciatore, come fossero finiti nell'antica Grecia.

I calzari di pelle intrecciata, la faretra, le frecce, l'arco…

André le arrivò incontro.

Il costume, piuttosto scarno, aveva pregio d'esaltare la figura muscolosa e snella.

Il busto era completamente scoperto se si eccettuavano la corda della faretra e quella dell'arco a tracolla.

L'ultimo vezzo…

Una strisciolina di cuoio annodata sulla fronte.

I capelli lunghi e neri sciolti sulle spalle…

L'altro avanzò, immemore ch'erano anni…

Oscar trasalì, indietreggiò di fronte alla figura elegante ma severa.

Non pareva affatto un misero e selvatico cacciatore.

No, l'altro pareva davvero un dio greco.

Chissà quale…

Deglutì a fatica perché anche se conosceva Andrè ormai da tutta una vita, erano anni che non lo vedeva così…

Perché da quando erano cresciuti, avevano smesso di andare al fiume e svestirsi e fare il bagno praticamente nudi.

Quando erano due bambini l'avevano fatto spesso.

Rammentò quando, ad un certo punto della sua vita, sua madre e la nonna di André, imposero, anche se lei si vestiva come un maschio, che non sarebbe stato opportuno continuare ad avere atteggiamenti così aperti, con nessuno.

Men che meno con André.

Sulle prime aveva protestato, che André lo conosceva da sempre, erano amici, quasi fratelli…

Dividevano studi e duelli e…

Si, un giorno aveva deciso di sfidare il divieto, come sempre le accadeva da che la famiglia imponeva regole, e quel giorno, era stato lui, proprio André, a cui evidentemente doveva esser stato imposto lo stesso ordine, a declinare l'invito a scendere al fiume.

Lei ci aveva provato a convincerlo e lui alla fine s'era convinto.

E quando erano finiti lì…

Era accaduto come ad Eva e Adamo.

Improvvisamente s'era resa conto che anche se era la stessa Oscar di sempre, in realtà, la camicia con cui avrebbe fatto il bagno non l'avrebbe difesa, non avrebbe nascosto ciò che era divenuta e lui, André, per quanto non avesse mai mancato di portarle rispetto, si sarebbe accorto…

Che lei era una femmina lo sapevano tutti e due ormai da tempo…

No, lui si sarebbe accorto che lei non era più quella di un tempo.

Quella camicia dunque non era stata più sufficiente.

Mentre adesso…

C'era ch'era lei, adesso, a ritrovarsi ad ammettere che nemmeno lui era più quello di un tempo.

Che nemmeno aveva una misera camicia a coprirlo.

E quel ch'era peggio era che l'altro, André, pareva non aver nessun imbarazzo…

Se lo ritrovò davanti, lei con la mano lì, appoggiata alla maniglia della porta che aveva appena richiuso. Non ci fu verso di scansare lo sguardo che rimase lì, ad indugiare, contemplando, del tutto inconsciamente, la visione dell'altro, il corpo cresciuto, l'aspetto bello ed intenso.

L'amicizia coltivata in anni di rispettosa convivenza pareva dissolta, comunque incapace di orchestrare ed arginare pensieri e desideri.

Non s'accorse che lui era arrivato vicino.

Terribilmente vicino, troppo…

Comprese dunque che non era più l'imbarazzo per il proprio corpo ad indurre una sorta di fugace sussulto.

Ma era l'altro, André…

Che lei non rammentava essere così bello…

Non lo rammentava semplicemente perché non l'aveva mai visto, nonostante lui le fosse stato accanto da una vita.

La presa di coscienza illiquidì la smania di non aver ancora recuperato l'orientamento ed aver trovato la propria stanza.

Di contro, con un costume del genere, André era stato facilitato nel cambiarsi rapidamente.

Balbettò qualcosa a proposito della stanza e del priprio costume, senza nemmeno troppa convinzione. Alla fine si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo, che lui invece la fissava.

Il modo era lo stesso di sempre…

Il vestiario mutava…

Le parve eccessivo restarsene lì a fissarlo.

"Che ti prende?!" – sibilò André allarmato.

Lo sguardo si mantenne basso.

Impossibile governare l'imbarazzo.

Arrossì.

Non era mai accaduto, se non quando aveva la febbre o incappava in una situazione buffa che aveva pregio di far ridere a crepapelle.

Però, a pensarci bene, erano anni che non aveva la febbre ed erano anni che non rideva più a crepapelle!

Sentì le guance avvampare, si diede inevitabilmente della stupida, che nulla era mutato nella sua vita se si eccettuava la ridicola rappresentazione nella quale tutti erano stati coinvolti, loro malgrado.

Un luogo, il palcoscenico, ed un tempo, quello della recita, assolutamente anomali e tali da trascinarla in uno stato di sorda agitazione, sospesa e strisciante, del tutto ingovernabile, dato che non c'era mai passata in tutta la sua vita.

I ruoli non erano stati sovvertiti…

In fondo Sua Maestà aveva rispettato lo status sociale ed il rango, avendo assegnato a lei la parte della dea e ad André quella del cacciatore.

Eppure, calati in quei ruoli, tutto appariva meno statico e definitivo, persino la bella amicizia che li legava da sempre pareva essersi accartocciata come un foglio di carta avvicinato al calore della fiamma.

I ruoli di scena avrebbero avuto forza di sovvertire quell'amicizia...

Non era una congettura chiara nella mente.

Ma la sensazione d'una congettura ha forse più potere di spiazzare della certezza della realtà.

André continuò ad osservarla, mentre lei stava zitta.

 _Ma guardala!_

 _Adesso è anche arrossita!_

 _Le fa proprio uno strano effetto aver rivisto quel bellimbusto!_

Che le congetture possono giocare brutti scherzi a tutti…

 _Non l'avevi mai vista in queste condizioni, lei che non perde mai la tua proverbiale freddezza!_

 _Non riesce neppure a guardarti!_

"Se stai cercando la tua stanza devi andare più avanti…laggiù in fondo!" – indicò alla fine André in tono spiccio.

 _E tu…_

 _In che razza di situazione ti sei andato a cacciare!_

 _Tu si che sei un idiota!_

 _L'altro giorno ti sei avvicinato e ti ha aggredito come una belva feroce!_

 _E oggi che hai rivisto Fersen non sembra nemmeno la stessa di sempre!_

"Maledizione! – imprecò tra sé, sorpassandola, immerso parimenti nelle medesime congetture, senza neppure attendere che lei lo congedasse, com'era consuetudine.

E lei rimase lì, occhi a fissare il vuoto, come stranita, accorgendosi solo dopo un po' che André ne n'era andato e vicino a lei non c'era più nessuno.

 _§§§_

"Dunque…messieurs e mesdames…direi di cominciare con la scena dell'incontro tra la principessa e il principe del regno nemico…proseguendo poi con il Consiglio dei saggi che assumeranno la decisione di scendere in guerra per proteggere il loro popolo…la principessa chiederà al cacciatore di cercare la dea…Minerva…per chiedere il suo aiuto e salvare il regno…siamo tutti pronti?!".

Maria Antonietta era finalmente comparsa, abbigliata parimenti in un abito in stile antico solo un poco più sfarzoso di quello delle ancelle e dei dignitari di corte, nel duplice ruolo di principessa ed autrice della commediola.

Presa dal furore…

Salì per prima sul palco e provò con entusiasmo e calore le sue battute incrociando spesso lo sguardo con quello del Conte di Fersen, seduto nelle seggiole della prima fila della platea, ad osservare tutto con molta attenzione o, per chi l'avesse conosciuto davvero, con ammirazione per colei che si esibiva lassù.

Anche se era una semplice prova, anche se tutta la faccenda strideva con la ferrea etichetta di corte…

Si, la questione avrebbe anche potuto esser letta davvero come una sfida a quella rigida e ferrea etichetta.

Su un palcoscenico prevale il ruolo assegnato, le battute, l'interpretazione, lo stile…

E ciascun interprete può permettersi davvero di uscire dal proprio ruolo, quello che viene cucito addosso fin dalla nascita, quello da cui non si può evadere, pena la riprovazione dei pari e la condanna dei subalterni.

S'indossa una maschera e con quella sul viso si può essere chiunque si vuole.

Maria Antonietta appariva come una bambina capricciosa e frivola…

Al conte parve davvero un'autrice geniale e severissima.

I reali motivi di tutta quella messinscena poi…

Anche Sua Maestà Luigi XVI, parimenti assoldato nell'improvvisata compagnia, recitò con cura e devozione, mettendoci tutto l'impegno che l'innata timidezza gli permetteva, anche se l'esitazione e la rudezza dell'eloquio tradivano di certo l'incapacità di comprendere come mai la sua consorte gli avesse riservato la parte del principe nemico, che alla fine usciva di scena neanche troppo dignitosamente, visto che avrebbe perso la guerra contro il popolo avversario e per giunta sarebbe rimasto solo, dato che il cuore della principessa sarebbe andato ad unirsi a quello del dio Apollo ed il dio e la principessa avrebbero coronato il loro sogno d'amore, a dispetto della differenza di rango e persino di consistenza, l'una umana e l'altra divina.

Dunque solo all'apparenza una storia di potere e di guerra…

In realtà era sotteso ben altro messaggio, addirittura esattamente contrario.

Il re non aveva a disposizione sufficiente arguzia per intravedere in quello strano dipanarsi di avvenimenti la metafora di quanto aleggiava nel cuore della sua regina.

Il re si rassegnò limitandosi ad interpretare al meglio la sceneggiatura inventata dalla moglie.

Giunse infine, al termine di scene ripetute e limate, il passaggio che vedeva impegnati il cacciatore, che doveva attraversare il bosco sacro per raggiungere la dimora della dea e portare la richiesta di aiuto della principessa, e Minerva stessa, celata sotto sembianze umane.

Il cacciatore sarebbe stato sfidato a duello da una donna, forse una specie di ancella protettrice della foresta sacra, con la condanna d'esser trasformato in albero semmai avesse perduto lo scontro.

Uno scambio asciutto e rapido di battute…

La dea non si era rivelata.

Il cacciatore si sarebbe convinto di combattere contro un essere suo pari.

C'era che la dea Minerva, oltre che dea della guerra, era anche nume tutelare della giustizia e della sapienza.

Mai dunque avrebbe combattuto contro un essere umano, per mezzo dei divini poteri, capaci di recarle la vittoria ma svelare la natura ultraterrena.

Insomma, tutto questo per indurre _mademoiselle_ a lasciarsi _disarmare in posizione di prima!_

Scena che, quasi giunta al culmine, strappò un mezzo sorriso al Conte di Fersen.

 _Questa scena non è affatto credibile!_ \- commentò tra sé e sé - _E Mademoiselle Oscar…non si farebbe mai disarmare in posizione di prima! Sarà necessario spiegarlo a sua maestà…_

Il conte restituì alla sovrana un sorriso di convenienza mentre l'altra era estasiata dalla pulizia e dal realismo delle stoccate, quasi che quello fosse un duello vero.

"Magnifico! E' semplicemente magnifico! Mademoiselle e André sembrano nati per questa parte!" – esclamò la donna, battendo le mani piano piano per non disturbare la concentrazione degli attori.

Oscar per parte sua ci mise tutto l'impegno possibile.

E per la prima volta nella vita si rese conto di quanto fosse stata fortunata a vivere e muoversi indossando comodi abiti maschili che le avevano permesso di combattere e camminare e cavalcare di gran lunga meglio di quello strano abito lungo, perennemente d'intralcio alle delicate ma decise movenze.

André non allontanò lo sguardo da lei nemmeno per un istante, concentrato evidentemente – si disse lei – sulla serie di affondi e montanti che a poco a poco li stavano portando verso la resa dei conti finale.

Che a quel punto, immemore della freddezza che da sempre l'aveva accompagnata negli scambi di stoccate, fosse stato un allenamento o una vera e propria resa dei conti, Oscar davvero venne presa da strana agitazione, che la rinnovata sequenza dei medesimi colpi, già provati poche sere prima, per strani e reconditi percorsi, la ricacciava indietro, là, allo scambio tra lei e André, e a tutto ciò ch'era poi seguito.

E a ciò che aveva provato…

 _Chissà se ora sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa!?_

André fece un cenno.

L'altra, a malincuore e con la stessa rabbia che accompagnava il gesto, perse la presa dell'arma che cadde nuovamente a terra con un tonfo sordo, dato ch'era un fioretto d'allenamento, più leggero e con la punta adeguatamente arrotondata.

Silenzio…

Respiri fondi…

"Bene…" – mormorò Maria Antonietta – "Adesso vediamo come procedono…".

La regina mantenne lo sguardo sui due contendenti che si erano fermati, respiri fondi e corti, sguardi vigili, l'uno sull'altra.

La dea non avrebbe potuto abbassare lo sguardo.

La posa della dea recuperò la consueta gelida ed altezzosa rigidità.

La dea si ritrovava di fronte André, vestito con quel costume di scena alquanto particolare.

La dea poteva osservare il suo petto, leggermente scosso dai respiri indotti dal sulfureo scambio di colpi.

Ed il viso, i lineamenti, la bocca socchiusa, mentre s'avvicinava.

Un passo…

Un altro passo…

Lei, d'istinto, presa dal panico, arretrò, forse per sottrarsi a ciò che già sapeva sarebbe accaduto.

Era stata educata a non arretrare mai ma non certo in una sceneggiatura…

E André, per parte sua, non ritenne di stupirsi, anzi accolse impassibile i movimenti impercettibili di lei, li seguì, piano, avvicinandosi lentamente, allungando il braccio destro, come era accaduto l'altra volta, appoggiando la mano sulla schiena di lei.

Solo che adesso, Oscar non indossava la solita camicia.

Oh…

Anche lui era rimasto lì, la faccia un poco ebete, mentre l'altra aveva fatto il suo ingresso sul palcoscenico e s'era domandato come avrebbe fatto a ripetere la dannata scena.

André aveva fatto appello a tutta la sua innata riservatezza, alla sua capacità, in cui di certo si era esercitato – era stato costretto a farlo – per tutti quegli anni, di nascondere i sentimenti.

André aveva ammesso con sé stesso ch'erano anni che lui recitava la parte dell'amico, del servo, dell'attendente.

E quella parte gli era sempre riuscita bene, era stato capace di nascondersi e restare al fianco di mademoiselle…

Dunque avrebbe continuato a recitare, per davvero questa volta, fingendo d'innamorarsi di una donna, non sapendo che quella era una dea, fingendo di amarla proprio per evitare che lei comprendesse che l'amore non era affatto finto.

Oh…

Però poi c'era quel dannato vestito di scena, che anche se non era completo di tutti gli accessori, era pur sempre un abito ch'esaltava la figura dell'altra, lasciando scoperta gran parte della schiena e le spalle e il collo.

I fiachi snelli velati dalla seta…

Stoffa inadatta ad un combattimento…

Stoffa lieve e candida capace d'esaltare il corpo e i muscoli e l'indole altera ed asciutta…

 _Quel dannato vestito…_

Pensiero che sgorgò all'unisono nella mente d'entrambi!

Oscar ascoltò la mano calda appoggiarsi alla propria schiena, un brivido corse su, attraversandola.

Tentò d'ammansire ed ingabbiare la stilla ed essa s'innervò mille volte più potente dell'altra volta, che il contatto non era nuovo adesso ma colmo delle sensazioni del precedente, ingigantite poi dal fatto che lei non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi e avrebbe dovuto guardare André e gli occhi di tutti, Fersen e Maria Antonietta, sarebbe stati fissi sulle due figure.

Di nuovo…

Stavolta il timore davvero chiuse il respiro.

Le parve quasi di svenire, anche se in realtà nemmeno sapeva come fosse _svenire,_ che nemmeno quello le era mai accaduto.

Non era mai corsa via allarmata per colpa d'una lucertola o di un topo o…

Lei le catturava le lucertole e persino i topolini, quelli di campagna!

Solo una volta, forse perché aveva bevuto troppo vino, s'era ritrovata distesa sul letto, incapace di tener ferme le pareti e le tende ed il pianoforte…

Colpa del vino…

Andrè percepì il corpo di lei irrigidirsi.

E per quanto lui stesso sentì salire la rabbia per quella situazione - perché lui non aveva potuto non pensare che l'imbarazzo di lei avesse causa lì, poco lontano da loro, nella presenza del conte, negli occhi di Fersen puntati addosso e non avrebbe mai sopportato di vederla a tal punto vulnerabile di fronte all'altro - tentò di sostenerla, correndo ai suoi occhi, richiamandoli a sé, per concentrarsi sul gesto che avrebbe dovuto essere all'apparenza il più finto possibile.

La _finzione più reale_ che avesse mai recitato in tutta la sua vita.

"Stai tranquilla…" - sussurrò piano, tanto che lei trasalì – "Non sarà come l'altra volta…".

 _Cosa…_

 _Perché?_

 _André vorrebbe farti intendere che non sarà come l'altra volta!?_

 _Sarebbe veramente così abile da recitare alla perfezione la sua parte!?_

 _Questo dunque starebbe a significare che l'altra volta non è stato una caso!_

 _E che davvero l'altra volta lui ha recitato…_

 _E lui sarebbe capace di recitare così bene da interpretare un bacio a piacimento…_

 _Che sia finto o vero!?_

Dannati pensieri…

Oscar s'irrigidì ancora di più.

Dilagava il dubbio di non sapere più con chi avesse a che fare…

 _E tu…_

 _Tu invece hai sentito tutt'altro…_

 _Non era una recita…_

Insicura…

Vulnerabile…

Incapace di riprendere il controllo di sé, quasi affondò nell'abbraccio di André, ma le labbra si mantennero inesorabilmente chiuse, serrate, quando lui appoggiò le proprie su quelle di lei.

E chiuse gli occhi perché proprio non riusciva a sostenere la vicinanza…

E poi c'era quel palmo aperto sulla schiena.

Poteva percepirne il calore e il tocco, delicato.

Era come se lui stesse sfiorando i petali di una rosa e non lei, la sua pelle, il suo corpo…

Andrè rimase alcuni istanti sulle sue labbra.

Le percepì morbide ma contratte, come poteva sentire il respiro di lei, quasi assente.

S'irrigidì intuendo il rifiuto…

Si ritrovò annientato…

Tutto corrose il tentativo di recitare un falso innamoramento ch'era vero però.

Non potè insistere, non potè forzare…

Sarebbe stato sgradevole ed oltretutto…

Anche lui era terrorizzato al pensiero che Oscar avrebbe potuto intuire altro…

Anche s'era solo un bacio.

Certo non ci s'innamora solo grazie ad un bacio!

 _Oscar…ecco…ciò che intendevo l'altra sera!?_

 _Questo le sembra un bacio!?_

 _Comprenderà adesso la differenza con ciò che abbiamo provato l'altra sera!?_

 _E' per il Conte di Fersen…è per lui ch'è diventata così fredda e distante?_

 _Come se fosse impaurita dalla tua sola vicinanza!?_

 _Come se lei avesse timore di sfigurare davanti al conte e rivelarsi capace di baciare un uomo…_

 _Un uomo che non è lui?!_

André non fece in tempo a staccarsi che alle spalle ucì la voce di Maria Antonietta che si alzava dalla platea e saliva sul palcoscenico.

Il passo pesante, una sorta di silenzioso rimprovero corse sull'espressione contratta della regina, infervorata dalla sceneggiatura a tal punto…

"Oh…no…no…Santo Cielo…mademoiselle…e voi André…oh…no…non è così che dovreste recitare questa scena! Oh, siete tanto bravi a duellare quanto…quanto…scusate la franchezza…quanto impacciati nello scambiarvi un bacio! E' per finzione certo ma ci vuole un minimo di sentimento!".

Maria Antonietta osservò i due attori che s'erano distanziati, rigidi come due statue di sale.

André aveva lasciato Oscar e si era spostato da lei, quasi che tra loro dovesse tornare ad imporsi la consueta distanza, quella del rango e dell'amore, entrambe incapaci d'essere in alcun modo colmate.

Lo sguardo severo della regina scivolò dall'uomo all'altra come quando un'insegnante si accorge che lo studente non è preparato perché non ha ripetuto a sufficienza la lezione. E non solo un allievo ma anche il secondo…

La donna tirò un sospiro, inimmaginabile intervenire per correggere l'assoluta mancanza di spontaneità della scena.

"Dunque…mademoiselle…vediamo come posso farvi comprendere…oh si…allora Andrè, vi prego, abbracciatemi pure…".

André sgranò gli occhi a quella proposta: "Maestà…perdonate…mi pare irriguardoso nei vostri confronti…".

"Suvvia…non siate timido! E' una recita! Ci mancherebbe che la prendessi come una mancanza di rispetto nei miei confronti! Allora diciamo che è un ordine…vi ordino di abbracciarmi e poi…Conte di Fersen…prego…vorreste salire sul palco un istante!?".

Maria Antonietta era decisa a mostrare quale fosse il trasporto necessario per rendere efficace quella scena…

Lei avrebbe indicato ad André come muoversi e…

La dea intuì che sarebbe stato Fersen a mostrare a lei, a Minerva, come atteggiarsi…

"Santo Cielo…Santo Cielo…non avrei mai immaginato che foste così impacciati…ma non avete mai baciato nessuno André!? E voi Oscar!?" – domandò Maria Antonietta sovrappensiero, talmente immersa nel ruolo di direttrice della rappresentazione da non avvedersi del silenzio sceso di colpo sul palcoscenico, sul quale risuonarono solo i passi lenti e cadenzati del Conte di Fersen che saliva sul palco, scuotendo la testa come per dire a sé stesso che quello era solo un brutto sogno.

Oscar trasalì di nuovo.

La sequenza di proposte ebbe pregio di raggelare i muscoli e relegarla, suo malgrado, nell'angolo, contro una impalcatura a cui s'appoggiò, mentre osservava il conte avvicinarsi e lo guardava e sentiva che non sarebbe più riuscita ad aprir bocca, né per parlare, né per…

André per parte sua corse agli sguardi, intuì che l'imbarazzo dell'altra non potesse che derivare dalla presenza del conte e soprattutto da ciò che provava per lui.

Forse nemmeno Oscar se n'era resa conto.

E se se n'era resa conto, era stata brava fino ad allora a nasconderlo.

Ma ora…

"Maledizione Oscar, reagisci!" – biascicò a denti stretti in preda alla rabbia, che per poco non finì per essere udito – "Come puoi farti condizionare così da quell'uomo!' E' da una vita che io amo te e se mi atteggiassi così ogni volta che ti sto accanto non sarei più dovuto uscire di casa per tutto il resto della mia vita!"

André osservò l'altra, sempre più in preda al terrore.

Non l'aveva mai veduta in quello stato, mai, nemmeo quando s'era ritrovata a combattere contro sconosciuti, in qualche lercio vicolo di Parigi, il rischio concredo d'essere ferita o addirittura uccisa.

Per istante ebbe timore che sarebbe caduta a terra…

"Oh…" – balbettò Maria Antonietta ritornando in sé – "Devo ammettere…messieurs…la vostra regina deve ammettere d'aver detto una sciocchezza!".

Le manine volteggiarono in aria come a scacciare i brutti pensieri…

"Sono stata oltremodo irriguardosa!".

Maria Antonietta non sapeva nulla degli attori scelti per la rappresentazione. Non sapeva nulla e non si era mai chiesta nulla della loro vita, eccetto forse che di quella di Fersen di cui parimenti nulla sapeva ma di cui aveva intuito i sentimenti e l'affetto che reciprocamente era sorto spontaneo nei suoi confronti.

"Non fa nulla…non fa nulla…" - concluse la regina, per giustificare sé stessa e gli altri seppure senza essersi minimamente accorta della strana tensione che aleggiava tra tutti i protagonisti della scena – "Bene conte…dato che dovrete comunque recitare questa parte potremmo già provare la scena che vi riguarda…quella assieme alla dea…servirà a tutti come esempio…spero non avrete nulla in contrario?!".

Allora fu la volta del conte a restare stupito.

Benché stringesse tra le mani il volumetto del copione, Fersen non ne aveva ancora completato la lettura, dunque anche lui era assolutamente ignaro di quale fosse la parte che avrebbe dovuto recitare insieme alla dea.

Di quella scena, in effetti, erano al corrente solo l'autrice, per averla modificata solo qualche giorno prima, e la dea stessa.

E parimenti, sul viso del cacciatore non potè non scorrere un moto d'incredulità nell'apprendere dunque che Apollo dopo il duello, duello che il cacciatore avrebbe perso, si sarebbe avvicinato alla dea Minerva e l'avrebbe baciata.

Quella scena dunque sarebbe servita da esempio per quella tra il cacciatore e la dea.

Ecco spiegato perché Oscar…

André comprese.

I pugni stretti, una dannazione masticata tra i denti…

Ecco spiegato cosa accadeva alle donne che decidevano di stringere i bustini dei vestiti per sembrare più magre ed esaltare la fastosità delle stoffe e dei ricami dell'abito…

Finivano per non respirare più…

Ecco appunto cosa accadde…

La dea si ritrovò di nuovo messa alle strette, la parete alle spalle, questa volta non per impedire la fuga ma per reggere il corpo, perché pareva che l'aria fosse stata risucchiata da chissà quale bestia infernale.

Non c'era più aria…

André colse lo strano ondeggiare, si fece verso di lei, un passo, un altro passo…

Il braccio destro scivolò dietro la schiena, la strinse a sé, questa volta, per sorreggerla ed evitare che lei scivolasse giù come un sacco vuoto.

Istintivamente colse lo strappo della coscienza dell'altra, così che nessun seguito fosse dato alle parole della regina e nessuno, men che meno Fersen, si sarebbe avvicinato ad Oscar per provare quella maledetta scena che ora anche André aveva intuito.

Di fatto le fece da scudo…

Per evitare che Oscar finisse per tradire nella finzione quell'amore autentico che aveva sentito nascere verso il conte…

Per evitare che Oscar finisse per comprendere quell'amore autentico che André nutriva per lei…

Oscar s'aggrappò davvero al braccio di André.

Quasi scomparve nell'abbraccio dell'altro, mentre il viso sfiorava il torace, contro la pelle chiara e tesa.

Lì, chiusa, davvero intuì che non le sarebbe importato nulla del resto.

Lì, intuì che voleva restare lì, perché lì non avrebbe avuto più paura.

Una paura folle…

Che il conte si fosse avvicinato, arrivando a baciarla.

Non lo voleva.

Non lo voleva affatto, nonostante lei avesse sentito nascere ormai da tempo un profondo affetto per quell'uomo.

E allora che diavolo stava succedendo?

Se amava Fersen, perché era così spaventata all'idea che lui s'avvicinasse !?

Se amava Fersen, si sarebbe dovuta sentire attratta da lui e non avere paura anche solo della sua vicinanza…

Ragionamenti e domande si persero sovrastati dalla voce della regina, che intervenne a riportare ordine ed entusiasmo battendo finalmente le mani calorosamente.

"Ecco…magnifico…Andrè siete stato magnifico! Era proprio questo che intendevo! Capite…voi dovete abbracciare la dea e sentirla accanto a voi e…".

Un istante…

André scese per un istante agli occhi di Oscar e poi le sollevò leggermente il viso con l'indice sotto il mento.

Ora lei poteva nuovamente sentire scorrere dentro di sé quell'immenso calore che l'aveva quasi trafitta due sere prima.

Il cuore impazzito eppure calmo…

Il subbuglio caotico dell'ignoranza ammansito dal contatto lieve ed affatto forzato…

Lo stupore indotto dal desiderio che André non la lasciasse…

L'attesa muta d'ascoltare di nuovo quel bacio e perdersi in esso…

Le sue labbra…

André si chinò leggermente e s'accostò alla bocca.

La bocca un poco dischiusa, non più serrata e fredda.

André lasciò a lei, alle sue labbra, la decisione se rispondere o meno al bacio.

S'accostò alle labbra e scivolò su di esse.

Un contatto intenso, rispetto e sincerità, affetto e devozione.

Nessuna forzatura…

Una recita oltremodo perfetta…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi.

Ritrovò il desiderio di concedersi quel bacio discreto e leggero, sincero e potente, anche senza aveva certezza di quale forza la conducesse a voler a tutti i costi esaudire la propria richiesta.

Desiderio di rivalsa nei confronti di André…

Desiderio di non avere Fersen davanti a sé…

Poteva essere tutto e niente…

Poteva essere tutto chiaro ed oscuro.

André s'immaginò che Oscar si fosse lasciata baciare per scansare la vergogna che quel bacio, quel primo bacio, fosse lasciato Fersen, anche s'era solo per finzione.

O forse perché lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di baciare per finzione un uomo verso cui provava affetto sincero, forse anche amore.

Se l'altro se ne fosse accorto o se addirittura la regina l'avesse intuito…

Tutto sarebbe stato perduto.

Oscar s'immaginò che André fosse talmente bravo a baciare una donna, una donna qualsiasi, che alla fine l'aveva baciata perché così imponeva il copione, perché così lui aveva voluto, proprio come l'altra volta, quando l'aveva fatto e le aveva detto d'averlo fatto perché era tutta la vita che desiderava farlo.

Tutto lì…

Un semplice desiderio da soddisfare e poco importava se era accaduto ed accadeva di nuovo con lei.

Lei che non era mai stata baciata da nessuno e ora si chiedeva come facesse lui ad essere così bravo che ogni volta che la baciava la lasciava come stranita, a galleggiare in quel contatto etereo e inafferrabile eppure capace di sciogliere i muscoli e il cuore.

O forse era lei che non aveva mai baciato nessuno, dunque non poteva assolutamente sapere quale fosse la differenza tra un bacio vero e un finto, appunto.

Dunque era lei ch'era incapace di mantenere la calma e la freddezza necessarie per sostenere una simile recita.

Un bacio talmente finto d'apparire vero…

"Va meglio…va senz'altro meglio! André, Oscar, sono fiera di voi…mi fa piacere che abbiate compreso cosa intendevo…" – trillò Maria Antonietta plaudendo all'intensa delicatezza dello scambio.

"Direi che così è perfetta…vedete Fersen…" – si rivolse al conte – "Quando sarete pronto potrete provare anche voi la vostra scena…il duello con André e poi il bacio con la dea e poi ovviamente spetterà a noi condurre il pubblico verso quello che dovrà essere il vero significato della rappresentazione…".

Maria Antonietta scese nuovamente dal palco, invitando a salire gli attori che avrebbero dovuto recitare la scena successiva.

"Mi raccomando Mademoiselle Oscar e anche André…è meglio riprovare ancora le vostre battute e le vostre scene perché così vi risulteranno del tutto naturali e non rischierete d'imbattervi in ciò che è accaduto oggi…" – concluse la donna mentre si avviava a controllare i costumi degli altri attori – "Un vero attore deve saper interpretare qualsiasi ruolo! Indossa una maschera sul viso e diviente il suo personaggio! E dimentica chi è nella realtà!".

Parole davvero infiammanti…

Oscar si rialzò allora e André si staccò da lei.

Pochi istanti, si guardarono come straniti, sul palco, nelle orecchie i consiglio della regina, sulle labbra il fuoco d'un bacio finto ch'era apparso vero a tutti e due.

Ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto ammetterlo…

Un passo indietro…

Oscar imboccò il retro della scena e scomparve dietro i pesanti tendaggi.

André non se la sentì di lasciarla andare via, così, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto dire o fare nulla che avrebbe rivelato il moto del cuore.

Le corse dietro, quasi rincorrendola, fino a quando non la raggiunse imponendole di fermarsi, afferrandola per un braccio.

"Oscar…fermati…ma stai bene!?".

Lei mantenne lo sguardo basso e strinse i pugni, serrando la mascella.

Il tono era tornato imperioso.

Era arrabbiata, nemmeno lei sapeva perché e con chi.

Era arrabbiata e siccome André era lì, fu lui a farne le spese.

"Perché continui a chiedermi se sto bene, maledizione!?".

"Mi era sembrato che tu, poco fa…".

"Io cosa André!? Io cosa?! Avanti….che cosa ho fatto adesso!?".

Sfogava su di lui la propria rabbia di non riconoscerlo più.

La rabbia di non riconoscersi più.

La rabbia per essere stata così cieca da non rendersi conto che la vita di lui non le apparteneva.

La sua vita, i suoi sentimenti, il fatto che lui avesse evidentemente avuto altre donne e le avesse baciate e magari ci avesse pure fatto l'amore…

Sfogava su di lui la propria rabbia di non sapere perché una simile scoperta l'avesse colpita e fatta infuriare, lasciandola disorientata e vuota.

E poi perché non se n'era mai accorta…

Era mai possibile che non si fosse resa conto che André aveva, e aveva tutto il diritto di avere, una vita diversa e distinta dalla sua!?

E che se lei non si era mai innamorata di qualcuno e non aveva mai baciato nessuno, la cosa non doveva necessariamente valere anche per lui!?

"Credevo stessi male…ti sei appoggiata alla parete…ma cosa ti è successo!?".

Andrè, invece, stava tentando di trattenere la propria rabbia, perché avrebbe voluto gridarle in faccia che era una sciocca a perdersi dietro al conte svedese.

Che l'altro non l'avrebbe mai amata e che lei si stava illudendo e stava perdendo la ragione…

Che era irriconoscibile, la sua Oscar, se arrivava a spaventarsi perché quell'uomo le si avvicinava.

E cosa avrebbe fatto allora il giorno dopo quando il conte avrebbe dovuto recitare davvero la scena con lei!?

E l'avrebbe baciata, anche se solo per una finzione!?

André sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.

Avrebbe voluto scuoterla.

Non poteva…

Non avrebbe potuto rinfacciarle la sua debolezza ed al tempo stesso che lui l'amava alla follia e che avrebbe voluto baciarla mille volte e amarla e stringerla tra le braccia e farle sentire che cosa significava realmente amare, amarsi, reciprocamente, alla follia, fino a stare male, fino a non respirare più, sul serio però e non per paura e non per timore ma perché il sangue si ferma e l'orgasmo ti annienta e tu non appartieni più a nulla se non all'essenza di te stesso insieme a chi ti ama…

Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a gridarle tutto questo…

A farglielo comprendere, se lei non aveva occhi che per il conte svedese ed era quasi svenuta quando aveva compreso che Fersen l'avrebbe baciata, lì, per finzione, su quel palcoscenico!?

"Non era niente! La cintura era troppo stretta. Dovrò dire alla sarta di allentarla un po'. Altrimenti mi farà soffocare!".

"Ho capito…era la cintura allora…".

"Si, era la quella! Sei soddisfatto adesso?!".

"Certo…però m'era sembrato di comprendere ch'eri a disagio…quando Fersen è salito sul palcoscenico…"

Si morse il labbro André. Parlava troppo…

L'altra lo fulminò, in silenzio…

"Non è come pensi! Non ho idea di cosa passi per la testa di Sua Maestà ma converrai con me che un dio che bacia una dea…insomma…non hai detto tu che Minerva e Apollo sono fratelli?! Non ti sembra…una…una..".

"Una sciocchezza?!".

"Ecco…bravo! La risposta te la sei data da te!".

Sulfurea…

André negò in silenzio…

Magari fosse stato solo per quello…

"Va bene…ma hai sentito la regina, dovremo riprovare ancora le nostre scene…".

"Già!" – affondò lei, tono tra lo stizzito ed il cinico – "Mi spiace per te!".

Affatto domata non voleva ammettere che André aveva intuito bene e non voleva ammettere che quelle scene assurde avrebbero rivelato i veri sentimenti.

"Come?" – chiese lui sorpreso – "Perché?".

"Volevi lasciare la rappresentazione! Ora ti toccherà provare di nuovo le nostre scene. Sarà un po' noioso per te. Sei già bravo!".

"Che diavolo stai dicendo?" – chiese André parandosi di nuovo di fronte a lei e prendendole il viso tra le mani, alzandoglielo anche se con delicatezza.

Il contegno indotto dal rango era andato a farsi benedire, che così accadeva quando prendevano a litigare.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, gli puntò addosso due occhi gelidi che però si persero nuovamente nel volto di lui e nella luce smeraldo, così terribilmente morbida e lieve ed intensa, incapace d'esser portatrice di menzogna eppure al limite dell'irriverente e dunque forse, anche capace di mentire...

Si sentì trafitta…

 _Certo…_

 _Che cosa crede?!_

 _Ha voluto baciarti…_

 _L'ha fatto e adesso la cosa non gl'interessa più!_

 _Ha soddisfatto il suo desiderio – chissà quale dei tanti - e adesso s'annoierà a morte a baciare di nuovo una con cui l'hai già fatto!_

 _Lo stai facendo arrabbiare…_

 _Lo stai facendo annoiare…_

 _Giusto!?_

 _Però…_

 _Perché sei dispiaciuta se s'annoierà a baciarti ancora!?_

51


	5. Nuovi arrivi

" _ **Un insolito cupido" è storiella vecchiotta, pubblicata su altro sito nel 2013, dopo la prima versione di If ma prima di approdare alla scrittura di Paris. Anche questa storia era stata rimossa come tutte le altre.**_

 _ **Una sorta di banco di prova alla ricerca di una personale scrittura, un esperimento surreale, da bollare come assolutamente improbabile.**_

" _ **Mai Oscar si sarebbe prestata a recitare in una rappresentazione ideata dalla regina, men che meno in una qualsiasi rappresentazione"!**_

 _ **C'è però che la sceneggiatura si svolge al limite dell'irrealtà, complice la rappresentazione ideata da Maria Antonietta ed i ruoli che la stessa attribuisce ai personaggi che diventano attori.**_

 _ **Sul palcoscenico tutti indossano una maschera e dunque ciascuno di loro potrà o dovrà "uscire" dal ruolo che da sempre gli è stato cucito addosso.**_

 _ **Per il resto si è tentato di rimediare a grammatica e sintassi ripulendo dialoghi e cronologia, attarverso inquadrature narrative meno caotiche. I capitoli sono brevissimi, la storiella altrettanto…**_

 _ **Non ci saranno altre variazioni incisive.**_

 _ **Grazie dunque a chi contnuerà a leggere…**_

 _ **Nuovi arrivi**_

Pensieri trancianti…

Impossibili da sbattere in faccia all'altro, perch'era inimmaginabile persino ammetterli con sé stessi.

Tanto più ch'essi parevano sottintendere una specie di gelosia strisciante, impercettibile…

Mai si sarebbe abbassata a rendersi così ridicola d'ammettere d'essere gelosa dell'altro…

"Io non ho nessun problema a fare altre prove!" – sbottò secco André, quasi cinico.

Un passo, si fece avanti…

Un passo…

Oscar ammise che André stava diventando insolente.

Forse che aver ricevuto dalla regina una parte nella rappresentazione gli aveva dato alla testa…

"Scommetto invece che sarai tu a non volerne fare altre! Ti ho visto oggi sai…" – proseguì piccato – "Ti ho visto…hai dimostrato un'incredibile fatica a manifestare un minimo di…come l'ha chiamato la regina!? Ah si…sentimento…chissà come mai?!".

La chiosa tagliò ironica.

"Io…" – che l'affondo colpì oltre il consentito – "Io non avrei dimostrato sentimento!? E tu allora!? Era tutto ben diverso dall'altra sera! Allora che diavolo era il bacio dell'altra sera!? E' accaduto perché volevi farlo da una vita!? E' così che hai detto! L'hai fatto! E poi hai deciso di uscire dalla rappresentanzione! Ed io stupita che ti ho convinto a restare! E adesso non ti sembra il caso di continuare ad impegnarti! Tanto hai già avuto la tua vittoria, la tua soddisfazione!".

Furiosa…

Guai a rinfacciarle di non essersi impegnata in quella scena.

Non era certo per la scena in sé.

Quella ormai era già sepolta e dimenticata.

No, la rabbia aveva scavato dentro, rinfocolata a dovere dall'apprendere della _vita parallela_ di André, vita che dunque si snodava e si svolgeva a prescindere da lei e che lui aveva evidentemente vissuto altrove, in compagnia di altri.

Stizziva che lei non ci fosse stata là, in quella vita.

Lei non ne aveva fatto parte e questo era intollerabile.

E stizziva ancora di più il fatto che lei non si fosse mai posta la questione. Mai s'era fatta prendere dal dubbio che André fosse vissuto oltre lei.

Assurdo…

André non era un servo. Era un amico, un fratello…

Nessuno avrebbe potuto imperdire ad un amico, ad un fratello, di vivere la propria vita!

Possibile che tutto impedisse ad entrambi di provare quel benedetto _sentimento_ nel baciare l'altro…

Possibile che quella scena e quel bacio racchiudessero davvero la trasposizione di ciò che era stata la loro vita fino a quel momento – lei, dea algida ed irraggiungibile e lui cacciatore alla ricerca della verità!?

"Senti…non fare il tuo solito gioco di farmi sentire in colpa! Sarai pure la mia padrona ma i miei sentimenti non sono al tuo servizio. Quanto alla scena, posso tranquillamente dimostrarti di essere in grado di recitarla alla perfezione. Anche se dovrò avere a che fare con una pazza e collerica come te…che non accetta di guardare dentro sé stessa per comprendere cosa sta accadendo e preferisce incolpare agli altri d'essere così insicura!".

Parole schiette, implacabili, accompagnate da un'occhiataccia davvero ostile…

Impietrita…

Solo qualche istante…

"André…non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo…".

"Lo so…io sono solo un servo!".

"Non dire stupidaggini. Non è per questo, maledizione. Sai che io non ti ho mai considerato un servo. Non ti permetto di farlo perché non è vero ciò che affermi. Non sono…pazza! E collerica…e…non ho bisogno di guardare dentro me stessa perché so benissimo chi sono e cosa che posso o non posso fare! Non ho bisogno di prendere lezioni da te!".

"Bene, allora se è così ti faccio una domanda…" – risposta caustica…

André pareva non averla nemmeno ascoltata…

Nessun ossequio alla reazione…

Nessun tentennamento…

Pareva deciso a scavare…

Sorpresa, l'altra rimase lì, la rabbia aleggiava negli occhi.

La bocca dischiusa in attesa di conoscere quella domanda.

"Perché quando la regina ha chiesto al conte di salire sul palco…evidentemente per mostrarti come interpretare la scena che dovrete recitare… insomma…mi pareva ti fosse venuta a mancare l'aria…sei quasi svenuta!?".

"Non sono svenuta! Te l'ho detto era la cintura che era troppo stretta!".

"Vedi…vedi Oscar che cosa stai facendo!".

"Cosa? Cosa? Maledizione!".

"Non accetti di guardarti dentro…non accetti d'ammettere con te stessa che quella cintura non c'entra niente e che quello che temevi era che il conte s'avvicinasse a te…".

"André, ma che diavolo stai dicendo…non è affatto vero!".

L'interruppe, che l'altro pareva esser stato capace di sondare le viscere ed aver veduto molto più intensamente di quanto non fosse stata capace lei.

Una verità impossibile d'accettare.

Non voleva che André scoprisse quella verità. Non lo voleva perché nemmeno lei era completamente certa di quei sentimenti e nessuno, nemmeno André, si sarebbe dovuto permettere di dire cosa provava e cosa non provava lei…

Che gl'importava?!

Dove voleva arrivare?!

"Ammettilo Oscar…" – proseguì lui che ora voleva andare fino in fondo.

Voleva farle ammettere ch'era intimorita dall'altro, suo malgrado.

E se ciò che sentiva era davvero timore, allora non poteva essere amore.

Ammirazione forse, affetto, ma non amore…

Perché dell'amore non si può avere paura…

Si può temere di non essere ricambiati, quello sì…

Ma dall'amore non si può temere nulla.

 _Accidenti…apri gli occhi!_

 _Non t'accorgi che stai perdendo il rispetto per te stessa1?_

 _Ti stai trasformando in una donnetta collerica e insicura, che ha paura persino della vicinanza di un uomo…perché non capisci!?_

"Io non ammetterò un bel niente! Io non ho paura di Fersen e non ho paura di recitare quelle stupide scene! Né quella con te, né quella con lui! Anzi, ti dico che se la metti così continueremo a provare la nostra scena fino a quando non sarà perfetta e io mi riterrò soddisfatta! Mi spiace per te André ma ho deciso così!".

"Ma perché ti ostini a dire che ti dispiace per me!? Credi che anch'io non voglia che la scena riesca bene!?" – rimbeccò lui che ormai aveva perso il filo del discorso.

D'altra parte non si può imporre ad altri di sentire ciò che nonvogliono sentire…

"Pensa pure quello che vuoi allora…ti dico che mi dispiace perché visto che hai già ottenuto quello che volevi, sarà una noia per te ripetere quella scena fino alla perfezione!".

"Oscar ma che diavolo stai dicendo…non è affatto così!. Io non ho affatto ottenuto quello che volevo…ma che hai capito…".

Oscar aveva capito benissimo invece.

Aveva compreso ciò che André aveva voluto farle credere.

Lui l'aveva baciata, l'aveva fatto e le aveva detto che l'aveva fatto solo per un semplice desiderio.

L'aveva fatto e tutto era finito lì.

Non c'era nulla di male, André alla fine era stato onesto…

Un respiro fondo…

Per lei non era stato così e lei non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione d'un mero desiderio appagato…

Poco più che un banalissimo intento…

Lei aveva sentito altro in quel bacio e gli avrebbe dimostrato che quello non era stato un bacio finto.

 _Perché poi avrebbe dovuto farlo?!_

Non seppe darsi una risposta sul perché…

Perché fosse così urgente ed indispensabile raggiungere quell'obiettivo.

Certo avrebbero dovuto fingere…per il copione appunto…

Ma lei gli avrebbe dimostrato che non aveva paura di nulla e che se avrebbe dovuto baciarlo per finta l'avrebbe fatto.

"Allora sta bene!" – concluse André in tono perentorio.

"Bene!" – replicò lei.

"Dove…" – chiese lui stizzito.

"A casa…".

"E…quando?" – proseguì un poco più sornione.

"Domani sera, è evidente! Questa sera ci sarà un ricevimento alla reggia e dovrò controllare il servizio di guardia. Domani mattina arriveranno le nuove reclute..dovrò passarle in rassegna per valutare quali lasciare a Versailles e quali assegnare al distaccamento di Parigi della Guardia…nel pomeriggio sarò al Trianon…anzi dovrai esserci anche tu! Non resta che domani sera…".

Diavolo…

Non le era sfuggito nulla…

André ammise che lei era brava a riprendere il controllo della situazione.

Oscar doveva aver digerito l'affondo della pessima recitazione e anziché domandarsi perché, s'era appuntata il guaio sul petto e c'era da scommetterci, sarebbe andata fino in fondo, pur di uscirne a testa alta.

"Domani pomeriggio ci sarà anche il Conte di Fersen…" – contensto André quasi a voler coglierla in fallo.

"E allora?! Te l'ho già detto che non ho paura di niente. E' una recita, l'hai detto tu stesso, quindi non ci sarà niente di male se dovrò recitare con lui!".

"Dovrai anche baciarlo…" – puntualizzò l'altro puntandole gli occhi addosso.

"E sia…" – proseguì lei in tono morbido, quasi ironico, seppur velato da una punta di stizza – "Tu hai messo in discussione le mie capacità e io ti dimostrerò che posso baciare chi voglio, anche il Conte di Fersen…te lo ripeto…sarà tutta una finzione…".

"E se non andrà bene la prima volta dovrai ripetere…" – la chiosa uscì istintiva…

André si morse il labbro…

 _Idiota!_

Si diede dell'idiota!

Che a sfidare l'altra, anche solo a parole, si sarebbe finiti nel solito balletto verbale di ripicche reciproche, secche e devastanti, capaci d'alterare entrambi.

Si, alla fine vinceva lui, ch'era capace di portarla sull'ordo della dannata contraddizione…

Oscar non amava ritrovarsi contraddizioni per la testa.

Tutto doveva essere lineare, controllato, studiato, previsto o prevedibile.

Nulla lasciato al caso…

Né baci, né sentimenti…

"Non credo questo ti riguardi!" – chiosò secca, rivoltandogli addosso le stesse parole usate due sere prima per evitare di rispondere a lei.

"D'accordo…allora…".

Un passo indietro, oltre non si sarebbe potuti andare, che la corda, a tirarla troppo…

André si congedò senza attendere il permesso: "Ci vediamo…".

Nella testa argomentazioni affastellate…

 _Finalmente l'hai ammesso Oscar!_

 _Anche se non so nemmeno se tu te ne sia resa conto…_

 _Bacerai il Conte di Fersen, la persona di cui sei innamorata…_

 _Lo bacerai, anche se per finzione…_

 _E lo bacerai ancora e ancora fino a quando la scena con lui non sarà perfetta!_

 _Proprio come con me._

 _Bene André, sarai soddisfatto di te stesso!_

 _Sei riuscito in nemmeno due minuti a gettarla nelle braccia di quell'uomo…_

 _Bravo…_

 _Maledizione a te…sei proprio un'idiota!_

André se ne andò via, fagocitato dal groviglio di pensieri sconvolgenti.

Tanto assurdi d'apparire ridicoli, anzi da rivelargli l'assurda bassezza di cui s'era reso autore.

Si stava chiedendo come fosse stato possibile…

Invece d'essere lui a rivelarle che…

 _Dio, l'amava…_

L'aveva sempre amata e la desiderava e chissà cos'altro…

Invece di usare il timore che Oscar aveva provato nella vicinanza con Fersen e dunque indurla a non avere nulla a che fare con lui…

André era riuscito a provocarla così bene che alla fine era stata lei a decidere di sfidare lui e sé stessa per arrivare in fondo a quella stupida recita.

Alla fine, lei aveva deciso che avrebbe recitato con il conte e l'avrebbe baciato…

 _André, sei un'idiota…_

 _Ecco cosa sei…_

 _E dovrai pure star lì a guardarli…maledizione!_

Un altro pensiero gli rovesciò addosso un'assordante congetture…

Rammentò che due sere prima lei, baciata a mezzo d'uno stupido sotterfugio…

Lei l'aveva morso, l'aveva allontanato da sé…

 _Oh…_

Un bacio rubato…

Non si dovrebbe mai rubare nulla alla donna che si ama…

Men che meno un bacio…

Oh si che se lo ricordava!

 _Stupido…stupido che sei…_

 _Se quel bacio rubato l'aveva indispettita a tal punto…_

 _Che accadrà quando proverete la stessa scena, di nuovo e…_

 _Come farai a stare così vicino a lei e a non…_

 _Così vicino chiunque perderebbe la testa!_

 _Tu di certo…_

André si bloccò di un colpo nella stanza vuota e lo sguardo perso e la testa che prendeva a correre, immaginandosi tutta la propria incapacità di recitare talmente bene da inscenare un bacio finto che però sarebbe dovuto sembrar vero ma non così vero…

Così verò da esser chiaro ch'era finto…

 _Da perderci la testa!_

Perché di nuovo risorse la sensazione fulgida e fonda che l'aveva invaso e travolto quando l'aveva baciata e l'aveva stretta tra le braccia e lei…

Oh si…

Oscar aveva risposto a quel bacio.

André ne era certo ormai.

Ed era questo che l'aveva spaventata e l'aveva spinta ad aggredirlo come fosse stata un animale in trappola.

Già, una trappola in cui s'era messa lei da sola, senza nemmeno saperlo.

 _Maledizione!_

Avrebbe dovuto fingere là dove non c'era nulla di finto, né da parte sua, né da parte di Oscar.

Lui non avrebbe potuto rivelare nulla e lei non avrebbe mai accettato di rivelarsi.

 _Si…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _No…_

 _§§§_

Stava lì…

Rialzò lo sguardo, André era scomparso, due scarne parole a rimarcare la stizza.

Litigò di nuovo con la fibbia della cintura per togliersi quel ridicolo vestito.

 _Lui crede che tu abbia paura…_

 _Di cosa?!_

 _Di te stessa…dei tuoi sentimenti!?_

 _Bene André…_

 _Gli dimostrerai che non è così!_

 _Ti comprterai esattamente come ha fatto lui!_

 _Lui ch'è stato così bravo…_

 _Bacerai André e poi il Conte di Fersen, semplicemente perch'è hai deciso di farlo!_

 _Sarà una recita, in tutti e due i casi, e tu reciterai alla perfezione._

 _E gli dimostrerai che anche tu puoi spingerti dove vuoi e trascinare lui…_

 _Proprio come ha fatto lui l'altra sera…_

 _Non ti tirerai indietro questa volta!_

 _Puoi fare qualunque cosa se vuoi…_

Gli aggrovigliati ragionamenti, fuori da ogni logica, fuori da ogni fredda valutazione – se fossero stati davvero scanditi freddamente avrebbero rivelato d'essere davvero poco consoni alla logica ed al raziocinio del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali – sfumarono, ragrumati assieme all'insulsa cintura, scaraventata via così come l'insulso vestito.

L'uniforme indossata in fretta, la spada aggiustata al fianco.

Era furiosa.

Su quello non c'era alcun dubbio.

Uscì di corsa e nemmeno s'accorse di Fersen ch'era lì per salutarla.

E nemmeno lo salutò infatti, lanciando il cavallo al galoppo lungo il viale che portava alla Reggia di Versailles.

Infuriata, sempre più invischiata ed incapace di reagire.

 _§§§_

"Ehi Alain…".

"Che c'è Marcel?".

"Ma quelli sono ufficiali della Guardia Reale?".

"Credo di sì, non vedi le loro uniformi?".

"Ma girano sempre tutti così conciati!? Secondo me non hanno mai visto un campo di battaglia nemmeno in un quadro! Ma guardali…così agghindati…e quello con l'uniforme verdolina…che razza di capelli…".

"Zitto stupido…sono loro che dovranno decidere se farci entrare nei Soldati della Guardia e io ho bisogno di questo lavoro!" – ribattè il giovanotto alto e ben piantato che se ne stava sull'attenti, o almeno così gli avevano detto di stare, mentre in riga con altri giovani attendeva di sapere se sarebbe finalmente entrato nella divisione dei Soldati della Guardia – "Non voglio che mi rispediscano a casa perché sto vicino ad un tizio con la lingua troppo lunga!".

L'altro tizio, quello con la lingua troppo lunga, accanto a lui, era l'amico Marcel che, come il primo, s'era presentato per il reclutamento dei nuovi soldati.

Stavolta il reclutamento era stato bandito direttamente presso il distaccamento della reggia, vai a capire perché, quando di solito i soldati li reclutavano a Parigi, in Rue de la Chausee d'Antin.

Ma no, stavolta i due eran dovuti arrivare, rigorosamente a piedi, fino a Versailles.

Era la prima volta che vi mettevano piede e la sola vista del grande cancello dorato che campeggiava all'entrata principale della reggia e poi degli enormi edifici sui quali scorsero occhi increduli e sgranati, li aveva lasciati senza parole.

Erano stati comandati di radunarsi nella piazza d'armi davanti alle scuderie, poco lontano dagli alloggi dei soldati della Guardia Reale, corpo di guardia prerogativa dei figli degli aristrocratici e dunque non destinato ai due popolani, che avrebbero sperato volentieri d'entrare almeno nei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, che aveva il compito di sorvegliare la reggia e i giardini.

Se poi fossero stati davvero fortunati, sarebbero riusciti a farsi assegnare alla Compagnia di stanza a Parigi…

Alain Soisson, il giovane alto, moro e ben piantato e l'amico Marcel Endiné, erano là, a Parigi, che speravano d'esser destinati.

"La vita qui alla reggia deve essere di una noia mortale…" – biascicò Alain sprezzante eseguendo l'ordine d'entrare nella sala ove li attendevano gli ufficiali reclutatori – "Spero che mi spediscano a Parigi! Là potrò divertirmi…far visita a qualche amica…".

"Eh eh!" – ridacchiò l'amico – "Sempre lo stesso Alain…figuriamoci se tu ti lasci scappare l'occasione di andare a trovare qualche bella ragazza!".

"Zitto…zitto ora…"- lo rimproverò Alain che poteva osservare distintamente i movimenti degli ufficiali che stavano visionando i fogli su cui erano trascritti i nomi di quelli che s'erano presentati per il reclutamento.

"Diavolo!" – mormorò imprecando Marcel.

"Ma vuoi star zitto! Datti una calmata Marcel! Che hai da imprecare sempre?".

"Alain…ma l'hai visto!? Hai visto quello…quell'ufficiale che è arrivato!? Quello con l'uniforme rossa!? Ma che _razza di uomini_ sono quelli della Guardia Reale!?".

Alain non potè non correre con lo sguardo all'ufficiale ch'era appena entrato nella sala.

I due uomini di guardia alla porta s'erano messi sull'attenti, facendo il saluto militare e anche l'altro ufficiale, un tenente forse, si era subito alzato correndo con lo sguardo a quello che era entrato.

 _Si, ma chi diavolo era quello ch'era entrato!?_

Marcel aveva ragione.

 _Quello…_

 _Quello?_

 _Ma era un uomo quello!?_

"Cavolo…amico…ma hai visto?" – proseguì Marcel sbigottito – "Hai visto quello!? Ma dico io… Alain se io non fossi certo di essere un uomo dalla testa ai piedi, direi che…".

"Diresti cosa idiota!?" – l'interruppe Alain che continuava a fissare il punto in cui s'era fermato l'ufficiale appena entrato.

Una figura assolutamente inconsueta non l'aveva mai incontrata nella sua vita.

Non era molto istruito Alain Soisson e dunque nella testa non corsero appellativi particolarmente elevati per descrivere ciò che vide.

Parlando come fosse stato a Parigi…

Non potè non dire a se stesso che quello che aveva sotto gli occhi fosse stato l'ufficiale più bello e altero e leggiadro che avesse mai visto.

 _Caz…_

 _Un uomo!_

Alain Soisson prese a sudare freddo…

L'altro, l'ufficiale, se ne stava in piedi, dritto, lo sguardo severo a scorrere sui fogli.

I capelli chiari, brillanti alle scie di luce che filtravano dai finestroni su in alto, ricadevano sulle spalle, morbidi, ad incorniciare il viso bianco e pulito e senza ombre, senza difetti…

La futura recluta, da buon popolano avezzo a chiarir subito di che pasta fosse fatto un avversario, uomo o donna che fosse, si soffermò, non potè non farlo, su quelli che erano i particolari che da sempre attiravano la sua attenzione nelle persone, in generale, in tutti quelli che incontrava.

Soprattutto quando gli capitava di scrutare le fattezze di una bella donna…

Ecco, appunto, Alain Soisson ammise che tutto ciò che vedeva lì, a poca distanza da sé, l'avrebbe appiccicato addosso ad una donna.

Ma quello era un ufficiale…

La bocca severa e rossa, un poco imbronciata, la linea del naso, dritta, non volgare e…e…

Alain ebbe un sussulto quando gli occhi…

Quando si ritrovò gli occhi del tizio puntati addosso.

Sì, perché era accaduto che Alain avesse preso a fissare così intensamente quell'altro, che - quell'altro - nonostante la sua attenzione fosse rivolta ai fogli che stava leggendo, da lontano, aveva percepito occhi su di sé, non i soliti sguardi d'una recluta di fronte all'ufficiale superiore che dovrebbe stabilire se il primo è buono o meno per esser arruolato.

Un'insistenza fuori luogo ch'era necessario amministrare subito, rimettendo in riga il bellimbusto.

Lo sguardo dunque, attirato istintivamente, si sollevò dai fogli, volgendosi all'altro che si specchiò a sua volta verso l'estraneo sfacciato ed insistente.

Solo con lo sguardo, un'occhiataccia altrettanto severa, spiegò all'altro che non era il caso che l'altro continuasse a fissare l'ufficiale e che sarebbe stato bene mantenere un contegno meno insolente, nonostante la recluta non avesse, di fatto, mosso un muscolo e fosse rimasto lì, immobile, solo gli occhi avevano avuto la sfrontatezza d'indugiare sul viso dell'ufficiale.

Alain abbassò lo sguardo perché intuì che l'altro lo stava osservando a sua volta.

Intuì che l'altro aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi.

Mani dietro la schiena, pochi passi, sguardo fisso, impassibile sulla fila dei malcapitati che se ne stavano immobili, quasi senza fiatare, in righe di dieci.

Nessuno osò sollevare lo sguardo, mentre l'ufficiale li passava in rassegna un'altra volta.

 _Allora sarà questo tizio a scegliere chi verrà preso…_ \- pensò tra sé e sè Alain ch'ebbe a mala pena il tempo di sollevare di nuovo gli occhi sull'altro che li superava.

L'osservò meglio e da vicino _quello,_ che quello nella sua testa era un ufficiale…

Quello davvero…

Una corporatura snella e sinuosa, che s'intuiva anche da sotto la stoffa rigida dell'uniforme…

Non c'era niente da fare!

Non era nemmeno questione d'abito…

Era la movenza…

Passi decisi ma leggeri.

E non era solo il corpo e l'andatura…

Era tutto l'insieme…

Alain ne ricavò una sensazione assurda.

Indecifrabile per lui che si era sempre reputato molto bravo ad inquadrare le persone e a scovarne i lati nascosti, più o meno oscuri.

L'ufficiale tornò indietro.

L'altro tizio, quello con l'uniforme verde, s'avvicinò e porse di nuovo i fogli.

Ma il primo fece cenno che non gli servivano più.

 _Se parlasse…se parlasse forse ne capirei di più!_ – pensò di nuovo Alain – _Se riuscissi a sentire la sua voce…_

Nulla, la voce non uscì perché l'ufficiale si voltò per tornare dal soldato seduto al tavolo in cui erano stati posati quei benedetti fogli.

Pochi segni apposti su quei fogli e di nuovo il colpo secco dei tacchi che scattavano per il saluto militare che precedette di poco l'uscita di quel tizio che dunque non aveva aperto bocca, ma, come poi ebbe modo di comprendere Alain, durante quella rapida ricognizione, _quello_ aveva deciso quali fossero coloro che sarebbero stati arruolati e quelli da assegnare alla divisione presso la reggia e gli altri da spedire poi a Parigi.

"Tenente Girodel…".

L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo assorto verso il soldato seduto al tavolo che gli aveva rivolto la parola.

"Tenente…vi chiedo scusa…ma abbiamo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" – chiese il giovane al suo diretto superiore.

L'altro non rispose mentre sguardo e mente parevano aver seguito il tizio appena uscito, scomparso in un lampo nelle stanze delle scuderie nelle quali si svolgevano quel giorno le selezioni per il reclutamento dei soldati da assumere.

"Tenente…il colonnello…mi sembrava strano oggi…non ha detto una parola…" – proseguì il giovane.

"Non preoccuparti…è accaduto ancora…il colonnello sa come valutare chi si trova di fronte e come vedi ha già espresso i suoi pareri!".

Eppure, anche a lui l'atteggiamento del colonnello era parso strano, non che l'altra fosse stata molto loquace ma effettivamente non l'aveva mai vista così nervosa e tesa. Quasi che in realtà la mente non fosse stata assolutamente in grado di concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo.

Oppure poteva anche essere accaduto che lei avesse avuto la capacità di farlo in un tempo talmente rapido che alla fine tutto era stato eseguito nel migliore dei modi senza che lei aprisse nemmeno bocca.

"Bene signori..." – concluse il Tenente Girodel – "Per oggi è tutto! Ora avvicinatevi. Vi verranno assegnati gli alloggi dove trascorrerete il periodo di addestramento. Al termine alcuni di voi resteranno presso la sede della reggia mentre altri saranno assegnati al distaccamento di Parigi. Presentatevi domani mattina alle sei in punto. Chi non ci sarà non verrà più richiamato!".

La breve esposizione delle prime istruzioni assegnate ai futuri Soldati della Guardia indusse i giovanotti a rilassarsi, qualcuno cacciò un grido di liberazione rimettendosi a respirare, altri pestarono i piedi, pacche sulle spalle, fischi…

Non era solo smania di muoversi di nuovo ma incredulità d'aver tra le mani un lavoro, che di quei tempi non era mica facile…

Alain e l'amico s'avvicinarono come gli altri al tavolo.

E Marcel, chiacchierone più del solito, provò ad indagare, con domande velate ed insinuazioni, per comprendere chi fosse _quello_ che di fatto aveva deciso il loro destino senza nemmeno profferire una mezza parola.

Doveva essere uno importante se gli era bastato uno sguardo e una scorsa veloce a pochi miseri fogli per comprendere se loro erano o meno adatti alle mansioni di soldati.

"Oh vedrete…" – rispose un giovane soldato della Guardia Reale – "Il Colonnello De Jarjayes non mancherà di valutare attentamente ciascuno di voi. Non è di molte parole ma se qualcuno sgarra sa il fatto suo e nessuno può sfuggire al suo giudizio!".

Marcel e Alain si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, sempre più incerti sul giudizio da dare all'ufficiale che tanto li aveva colpiti.

E continuarono a restare assorti nei loro ragionamenti anche quando poco fuori dalle scuderie lo scorsero, quello…

Proprio quell'ufficiale che si allontanava in sella al suo cavallo e ora il vento scivolava leggero sul viso e sui lineamenti che apparivano meno severi.

E Alain tentò di avvicinarsi.

L'ufficiale si era fermato perché un uomo a cavallo gli si era fatto incontro.

L'altro era evidentemente un nobile.

Alain lo dedusse dall'abito lavorato riccamente, dai gesti garbati, un poco leziosi, del tutto avversi alla mentalità di uno come lui nato e cresciuto nei quartieri più poveri di Parigi.

Non fu tanto l'incontro dei due ad incuriosirlo quanto il fatto che quello che loro avevano imparato a conoscere come il colonnello – gli parve davvero di scorgere questo – assunse un atteggiamento ancora più cupo e severo di quel che i due avevano osservato poco prima, durante la rassegna alle nuove reclute.

Alain era troppo lontano per ascoltare i discorsi dei due.

Se fosse stato più vicino avrebbe compreso molte cose.

Non tutte certo ma sicuramente quelle che ora si agitavano nella testa e nello stomaco del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

E che proprio non gli davano pace.

"Madamigella Oscar, è stata una fortuna incontravi…" – esordì il Conte di Fersen alla vista di Oscar.

"Cercavate me?".

"Si…si…questa mattina…la Regina Maria Antonietta ha ricevuto il consenso di sua maestà il re ad utilizzare il teatro dell'Operà della Reggia. La rappresentazione si terrà lì e non più al Petit Trianon…".

"Il teatro della Reggia?!".

Un moto di angosciato disappunto scorse sul volto…

"Si…dunque tutte le scenografie, i costumi e le armi di scena verranno trasferite alla reggia…".

Oscar già sapeva del desiderio di Maria Antonietta di poter tenere la sua rappresentazione a Versailles, non immaginava che avrebbe avuto il consenso del re così in fretta.

L'agitazione prese a crescere a dismisura.

Quel palco era decisamente grande e tutto sarebbe stato amplificato.

I movimenti, gli scambi delle battute e delle stoccate e poi…

"Siete sorpresa?".

"No…no conte…sapevo di questo desiderio della regina…" – mormorò Oscar che cominciava veramente a sentire insopportabile quei continui cambiamenti di scene e di luoghi.

Era tutto insopportabile per lei che non aveva il tempo di abituarsi a quei cambiamenti.

Certo l'imprevedibile faceva parte del suo mestiere ma quello…

Quello era veramente troppo.

"Quindi le prove…" – accennò lei mantenendo lo sguardo lontano da quello del conte.

"Si terranno ugualmente questo pomeriggio…ovviamente sul palco della reggia!".

Le mani strinsero le redini, quasi con rabbia, anche se in realtà era l'angoscia quella che iniziava a pervadere la mente.

Si riebbe, fredda, la mente ad un altro compito che in tutta quella storia le era stato assegnato.

Una mansione molto più direttamente legata al suo lavoro.

"Le armi…le armi di scena quindi verranno portare via?".

"So che sua maestà ha dato ordine che siate voi ad accertarvi di questo incarico…ero venuto a cercarvi per avvertirvi… spetta a voi controllare che tutto proceda senza problemi…".

"Vi ringrazio conte…allora andrò al Trianon…".

Oscar tornò in un istante ad essere Oscar, la Oscar di sempre.

Quel compito spettava lei.

E lei sapeva bene che quelle armi, rigorosamente finte ed innocue, non avrebbero mai dovuto essere perse di vista.

Nessuno avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi ad esse, se non ovviamente gli attori a cui erano state assegnate.

Il pericolo che qualcuna potesse essere sostituita con un'arma vera e quindi rappresentare una minaccia e mettere in pericolo la vita degli attori e certamente quella dei sovrani e del principe Joseph, era davvero troppo alto e lei non si sarebbe dovuta far distrarre da quegli stupidi pensieri sulle battute del copione e i baci e così via, perdendo di vista il suo unico e principale compito in tutta quella faccenda.

Ossia proteggere la famiglia reale.

La futura recluta assistette a quello scambio rapido di battute e ancora una volta vide l'ufficiale con l'uniforme rossa accennare un semplice saluto con il capo verso l'altro e spronare il cavallo al galoppo e sparire, nel vento.

Tornò con lo sguardo all'interlocutore che era rimasto lì ad osservare l'altro allontanarsi.

Nella testa la stessa sensazione che anche quello avrebbe voluto sapere ed avere e comprendere di più di cosa fosse passato nella testa dell'ufficiale che se n'era appena andato, lasciandoli lì, tutti e tre – reclute ed aristocratico - a pendere da quell'immagine così assolutamente non comune e sorprendente.


	6. Finzione o realtà

_**Finzione o realtà?**_

"Ehi…buon uomo…avete bisogno di una mano?" – chiese Alain parandosi davanti ad un tizio che stava scaricando da un carro un pesante pannello di legno su cui era dipinto un albero o qualcosa di simile.

"E voi che siete?" - rimbeccò l'altro non sollevando lo sguardo, seppur concentrato a saggiare la forza di tirar fuori l'alberaccio dal carro senza farlo cadere a terra e distruggerlo in mille pezzi.

"Siamo di passaggio oggi a Versailles per il reclutamento dei nuovi soldati…ma vedo che voi siete in pochi a scaricare questa roba, se volete vi possiamo aiutare…".

L'altro finalmente alzò gli occhi per vedere meglio chi aveva avuto la stupida idea di fare della fatica senza ricevere nessuna ricompensa.

Incrociò prima gli occhi di un giovane moro, alto, e ben piantato che stava lì a sfoderare un sorriso convincente.

E poi quelli di un altro tizio, forse amico del primo, dallo sguardo assolutamente non convinto, quasi che le parole del primo avessero lasciato stupito anche lui.

"Alain, ma che vuoi fare?" – bisbigliò a quel punto Marcel.

"Sssh…lascia fare a me!" – replicò l'altro, sorriso ebete sulla faccia, in attesa d'una risposta dal facchino che stava scaricando i pannelli.

"Sta bene allora! Se siete così pazzi d'aver voglia di fare della fatica…sappiate che non vi spetterà nulla!".

"Oh…nulla certo!" – sibilò Alain più che soddisfatto e Marcel lì a chideresi se l'altro non si fosse rimbecillito tutto d'un tratto. Forse la camminata da Parigi gli aveva messo fame e adesso il cervello gli stava dando di matto.

"Iniziate a portare dentro questo…seguite gli altri e troverete il deposito del materiale…".

"Va bene!" – rispose Alain, dando una gomitata all'amico e sostituendosi all'uomo, afferrando il pannello di legno.

Marcel si posizionò dall'altro lato. Le mani saggiarono la presa, le gambe il terreno, gli occhi il percorso da compiere…

Uno sbuffo…

I due iniziarono a camminare verso la porta che dava ai magazzini delle scenografie all'interno del piccolo teatro della Reggia di Versailles.

Dentro la Reggia di Versailles.

Si, proprio quella!

Perché, alla fine - si decise a spiegare Alain all'amico ancora incredulo su quel che i due s'erano messi a fare - la strada per tornare a Parigi quel giorno e poi ritornare lì il giorno dopo sarebbe stata oltremodo faticosa e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsela inutilmente.

Perché, proseguì il giovane mentre osservava gli angoli del percorso e gli scalini e i trabocchetti, onde evitare d'andare a sbatterci contro con il prezioso carico, soldi per affittare una camera dove dormire quella notte non ne avevano e accamparsi in qualche boschetto lì intorno, col rischio di beccarsi un accidente, non sarebbe stata una buona idea, con tutto che l'orizzonte stava piano piano scomparendo inghiottito da minacciose nuvole nere che di lì a poco avrebbero rovesciato sulla terra muri d'acqua e fasci di saette.

L'alternativa sarebbe stata entrare dentro la reggia e ficcarsi in qualche luogo riparato ed asciutto, una stanza, un ripostiglio o comunque un posto dove poter passare qualche ora, di nascosto, per poi sgusciar fuori il mattino seguente, pronti per avere l'assegnazione dell'alloggio che avrebbero occupato durante l'addestramento.

"Tu sei matto!" – l'apostrofò Marcel – "Tu non sai quell che dici e che fai!?".

Alain non si lasciò intimorire e proseguì imperterrito: "E se saremo abbastanza fortunati forse troveremo qualche servetta per inscenare una commediola…non han detto forse che questo è un teatro?! E i parigini non sono forse i migliori teatranti di Francia!? Con le loro gambe zoppe, gli occhi appiccicati con la la pece così da sembrar ciechi e le tremanti a chiedere un soldo o un pezzetto di pane?!".

Pareva divertirsi la recluta Alain…

Pareva terrorizzata la recluta Marcel: "Alain…se si accorgono di quello che vuoi fare, ci taglieranno la gola all'istante!".

Quasi iniziarono a tremargli le ginocchia a Marcel mentre appoggiava il pesante pannello di legno e usciva di nuovo seguendo Alain che, per apparire più credibile, si ripresentava al tizio di prima e si caricava nuovamente sulle spalle un altro pesante pannello di legno, questa volta raffigurante un cespuglio, forse di mirto selvatico.

"Quale modo migliore può esserci se non quello di entrare chiedendo il permesso di farlo a quelli che ci lavoravano alla reggia, confondendosi tra i facchini per poi sparire dalla vista di tutti, senza farsi notare?!" – replicò Alain che però a quel punto quasi perse la presa dell'alberello, che scorse arrivare verso di lui, di nuovo, quell'ufficiale che aveva avuto la sorte – non sapeva bene se qualificarla malaugurata o benevola – d'incrociare durante il reclutamento.

Una maledizione sibilata, un'occhiataccia a Marcel e quello sussultò e tutti e due si fecero da parte, inscenando un'imprecisata manovra per afferrare meglio il pannello.

Il cuore quasi si fermò, che se le intuizioni su quel tizio erano esatte, quello non ci avrebbe impiegato che pochi istanti a capire che loro due lì, non ci dovevano stare e chissà che sarebbe accaduto.

Avrebbero rischiato d'esser cacciati via…

Alle perdute avrebbero accusato lo scenografo, là fuori, d'averli obbligati ad aiutarlo.

Alain continuò però a seguirlo con la coda dell'occhio e si rese conto che quel tizio stava scortando l'ingresso di alcune casse, talmente assorto e guardingo che i due non vennero degnati nemmeno d'uno sguardo.

Per un istante dunque si concesse d'indugiare e nuovamente venne rapito dalla figura dell'altro e dal suo viso, assorto e severo, illuminato dalla calda luce del sole che stava sparendo dietro le nuvole di pioggia, chiuse sul cielo cupo.

"Certo che questi nobili se la passano proprio bene…" – commentò Alain a voce bassa, dopo altri due carichi.

S'assicurò il momento propizio, non visto da nessuno, si tirò dietro l'amico, imboccando un imprecisato corridoio e poi imprecisate scale che portavano alle piccole stanze della galleria del teatro.

Quelle che sarebbero state occupate dagli spettatori durante la rappresentazione.

"Alain…tu sei matto! Se ci trovano non solo possiamo dire addio al posto di soldato…ci metteranno in galera e ci lasceranno morire di fame" – biascicò Marcel in tono piagnucoloso.

"Beh…a parte il posto…non è che poi ci sarebbe una gran differenza…di fame ci moriamo lo stesso!" – concluse Alain che individuò un piccolo pertugio in fondo ad un corridoio.

Sufficientemente buio per nascondersi dentro.

E se avessero smesso anche di respirare quando fosse passata la ronda per controllare le stanze, forse avrebbero avuto la possibilità di passare la notte all'asciutto ed essere puntuali all'appello del giorno dopo.

Certo alla recluta Alain non sarebbe dispiaciuto andarsene in giro per il resto della reggia e magari imbattersi in qualche nobildonna da corteggiare.

Gli sarebbe andata bene anche una dama di compagnia o una semplice cameriera.

Tutto quello che avrebbe trovato in quel luogo, che solo ad un'occhiata superficial già gli appariva come un regno sontuoso e ricco, sarebbe stato assolutamente straordinario e già lui ne aveva avuto un assaggio fin dal mattino quando s'era imbattuto appunto in quello strano ufficiale dall'aspetto così affascinante.

Ma il destino non può essere sfidato fino all'estremo…

Perché poi il destino può anche decidere che hai azzardato troppo e allora presenta il conto.

Dunque no, non sarebbe stato il caso di rischiare.

Se fosse stato preso nei Soldati della Guardia avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di saziare le sue curiosità.

E una fra tutte sarebbe stata proprio quella di capire chi diavolo fosse quel tizio in uniforme che aveva conosciuto durante l'appello delle reclute e che gli era passato sotto il naso più e più volte, zitto, severo…

E quando l'aveva visto scendere da cavallo poi e togliersi i guanti…

Le mani, le dita lunghe e affusolate…

I movimenti aggraziati e leggeri…

Troppo per essere quelli di un uomo!

E allora chi diavolo era quello!?

Alain s'accomodò per terra e Marcel davanti a lui.

Entrambi si misero all'ascolto delle voci e dei rumori che provenivano dal fondo di quella specie di teatro.

Falegnami e carpentieri erano intenti a montare le scenografie.

Si sentivano riecheggiare urla e tonfi e poi legno che cadeva, strisciava e…

Improvvisamente tutto si calmò.

Un silenzio quasi irreale scese e Alain e Marcel non poterono restare indifferenti all'insolita atmosfera che aleggiava di fuori.

Alain decise che non poteva non sapere.

Uscì dalla stanza, individuò un altro corridoio, lo percorse tutto, quasi senza respirare e alla fine si ritrovò sopra una specie di ballatoio, protetto da un corrimano.

All'interno svariate carrucole e pesi e contrappesi agganciati a corde fissate alla parete.

Poi sacchi di sabbia e tutto quello ch'evidentemente serviva per spostare le scenografie, innalzare pannelli, abbassare o chiudere tendaggi…

Sotto di lui davvero s'apriva il palcosenico.

S'appiattì quasi contro la parete, riuscendo a sedersi.

Dalla visuale comprese la ragione dell'improvviso silenzio calato sul palco sottostante.

I falegnami e i carpentieri e poi gli inservienti si erano tutti fermati e si erano messi quasi sull'attenti.

Due Soldati della Guardia Reale comparvero dal fondo della platea per posizionarsi sulla porta da dove, quasi tirata a forza da un bambino vivace e bellissimo, comparve una donna, vestita in maniera sontuosa, dall'incedere elegante e raffinato.

Alain aggiustò la vista per intuire la fisionomia di quelli che avanzavano ma non gli ci volle molto per comprendere chi fossero. Lo comprese, indirettamente, dal fatto che al loro passaggio tutti coloro che erano intorno chinarono la testa in segno di saluto mentre chi aveva un berretto se lo toglieva in segno di rispetto.

Si sedette e quasi s'afflosciò a terra come un sacco vuoto mentre Marcel che lo aveva raggiunto si era seduto e guardava lo sguardo stralunato dell'amico.

"Che succede Alain? Chi è questa gente?".

"Zitto…zitto Marcel…" – digrignò Alain, gli occhi fissi sull'entrata della sala.

"Maman…Maman Reine guardate che bello!" – esclamò il bambino, staccandosi dalla mano della donna e correndo sul palcoscenico dalla scaletta che scendeva verso la platea.

"Si Joseph…si piccolo mio…è veramente un posto bellissimo questo" – rispose la donna, appoggiando la mano su quella dell'uomo che la seguiva e che l'aiutò a salire i pochi gradini.

"Ehi amico ma quella…quella…"- balbettò Marcel.

"Quella è la regina…" – biasciò Alain stranito ed al tempo stesso irritato.

Non aveva mai avuto deferenza per la famiglia reale e meno ancora in quel momento, deducendo che la sovrana era lì per ammirare il piccolo teatro, di contro alla gente di Parigi che, in quello stesso momento, moriva di fame e di stenti e di malattie.

"E quello dev'essere il Delfino di Francia…" – gli mormorò dietro l'altro che non credeva ai suoi occhi.

Alain rimase a fissare l'entrata che dava sulla platea del teatro. Dietro a madre e figlio seguirono altre persone, o sarebbe stato meglio dire personaggi, che anche se Alain se ne intendeva davvero nulla, quelli non potevano essere abiti di foggia comune.

Dunque dovevano essere attori che indossavano i costumi di scena.

Ne contò quasi una ventina. Allungò il collo ad un certo punto e strabuzzo gli occhi che tra essi vide avanzare una donna, vestita con un abito lungo, stretto in vita.

Le spalle scoperte come il collo e i capelli acconciati in una treccia che scendeva lungo la spalla.

Alain non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da quella e, ancora peggio, dall'idea che l'effige dell'altra richiamasse l'effige _dell'altro,_ l'ufficiale che li aveva passati in rassegna quella mattina, lo stesso che aveva visto entrare a teatro scortando la cassa, vestito in uniforme…

Eppure pareva lui o al più una sorella molto somigliante o al più…

Lo sguardo e le movenze parevano le stesse, per di più le stesse che lo stavano tormentando da quando aveva avuto la malaugurata sorte d'incrociare l'altro…

Diede una gomitata a Marcel per richiamare l'amico. In silenzio fece intendere che una somiglianza era davvero sorprendente…

"Non dire idiozie Alain!" – ghignò l'altro stupito – "Quella lì, quella ch'è entrata, è... è una donna e per un usare un paragone che a me piace molto, è una donna dalla testa ai piedi! Ma hai visto? E tu mi vorresti dire che _quella_ …quella sarebbe il tizio che abbiamo incontrato stamattina!? Secondo me la fame ti sta dando al cervello Alain".

Bofonchiò altre considerazioni Marcel, ma c'era che anche a lui la questione era parsa strana.

"Sarà…ma io…quella lì e quell'altro…a me sembra la stessa persona…".

Alain però comprendeva che l'amico non poteva che avere ragione.

Quella mattina avevano incrociato un ufficiale della Guardia Reale.

Per quanto quello avesse colpito la fantasia di Alain e gli avesse lasciato addosso una strana inquietudine, non poteva non convenire che non si era mai visto che una donna fosse vestita da ufficiale, se non per gioco, se non per una recita.

Ma quella là sotto allora stava recitando, così conciata, o era quell'altro che invece recitava, con l'uniforme addosso?!

Chi era vero e chi era finto?!

Ne dedusse che i due non potevano essere la stessa persona.

Forse erano parenti e si assomigliavano.

Eppure quel modo d'incedere e i movimenti…

Si perché per essere una donna, quella camminava col piglio asciutto e severo d'un soldato e i gesti, gli scarti del corpo, i passi, le movenze delle mani…

Altrettanto cauti ed impostati ed al tempo stesso decisi e fluidi, per nulla impacciati, se non fosse stato per quello strano vestito che pareva effettivamente creare qualche difficoltà.

Strano per una donna…

Alain si grattò la testa e ripiombò nel suo mutismo, mettendosi all'ascolto di quello che sarebbe accaduto in seguito.

Quasi non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie.

Comprese che sua maestà, la consorte del re, aveva deciso di mettere in scena un'opera teatrale.

Alain rammentò la volta in cui finì dentro uno dei teatrini di quart'ordine, giù, nei bassifondi di Parigi. Più che una storia s'era messa in scena una farsa, tanto per prendere in giro le teste coronate e i diavoli dei nobili sanguisughe.

Una risata dietro l'altra che se non si stava attenti si finiva per farsela lì, addosso…

Nulla di tutto ciò stava accadendo di sotto il naso.

Tentò dunque di individuare i personaggi.

Non conosceva pressochè nessuno di viso, se si eccettuava le loro maestà per via di ritrattini appesi lungo le vie o riquadri sconci stampati su libelli farseschi, però, sempre nelle mdesime commediole buffe, s'era parlato di loro e di quelli che nel bene o nel male gravitavano attorno ai bistrattati governanti.

Chi non aveva soldi per acquistare un giornale e peggio ancora, chi non sapeva leggere, rimediava andando appunto a teatro. Qualche spicciolo era sufficiente e la cultura la si poteva apprendere ugualmente.

Dunque erano anni che tra il popolino giravano voci…

Quasi gli venne meno il respiro quando comprese che quello che stava salendo sul palco altri non era il Conte di Fersen, quello che i cittadini di Parigi avevano imparato a conoscere come l'amante della Regina Maria Antonietta. Dunque esisteva davvero il bellimbusto…

Ch'era poi lo stesso che, terminata la selezione delle reclute, s'era fermato a parlare con l'altro bellimbusto, l'ufficiale vestito di rosso, quello che pareva tutto tranne che un uomo…

Alain comprese che dovevano esserci state altre scene prima di quella che gli attori presenti s'apprestavano ad inscenare, già provate. Intuì invece che sarebbe stato necessario iniziare da quelle in cui era coinvolto il cicisbeo di sua maestà che evidentemente era la prima volta che metteva piede sul palcoscenico.

Vide un uomo, mezzo svestito, una faretra sulla spalla ed un arco in mano.

Ora contro viso di Andrè, inginocchiato a terra, si trovava puntata la spada del dio Apollo mentre lo sguardo severo di quest'ultimo scrutava furente quello del cacciatore a sua volta scuro e ombroso.

"Voi…" – tuonò il dio – "Come avete osato violare la foresta sacra alla dea Minerva? Voi…essere mortale…".

Lo sguardo del cacciatore corse a quello della dea Minerva ch'era in piedi, poco dietro il dio Apollo ed osservava a sua volta il cacciatore e negli occhi la sensazione dirompente di ciò che era accaduto tra loro.

Non lì, non in quel momento…

Ma in quella scena già provata e che continuava a scorrere dentro di loro.

Lei aveva perso il duello e il cacciatore l'aveva baciata.

Lei, la dea Minerva aveva ricevuto un bacio da un essere umano.

Ed era stato come un lampo nel buio di una notte tempestosa.

L'umano sfiora il divino e nonostante la distanza che li separa, il divino comprende che anche l'umano può avere in sé la forza e la grandezza di provare e dare un amore intenso.

Ecco, questo stava dicendo lo sguardo di André che stava fissando quello di Oscar.

Poi però era comparso il dio Apollo che aveva sfidato a sua volta il cacciatore ricacciando indietro la sua forza, umana ed il suo cuore, umano, sdegnosamente imponendo all'altro di lasciare la foresta sacra e togliersi dalla testa l'idea d'innamorarsi di una dea…

Un umano non avrebbe mai potuto amare un essere così diverso da sé.

Il cacciatore dunque era furioso…

Per aver appreso d'avere a che fare con un dio…

E per aver compreso d'aver combattuto, poco prima, contro una dea, che però non si era rivelata tale…

La dea non gli aveva rivelato la sua vera natura ma aveva sorprendentemente perduto il duello.

Sorprendente davvero, che una dea non si sarebbe mai lasciata sconfiggere…

Men che meno da un essere umano.

E dunque, se così era stato, doveva esser stata una beffa dell'altra, che aveva perduto forse per prendersi gioco di lui. L'aveva usato, come si usa un oggetto, per soddisfare il proprio piacere, per assaporare il gusto del potere e non quello del desiderio…

Questo stava dicendo André ad Oscar…

E lei, Oscar, la dea Minerva, quello sguardo non lo voleva su di sé.

Perché non era ciò ch'era accaduto tra loro.

Semmai era stato esattamente il contrario.

Era André che l'aveva usata…

L'aveva baciata…

E così l'aveva usata.

Pensieri paralleli corsero nella mente, all'unisono con le battute della rappresentazione.

"Avete osato violare la foresta sacra a Minerva e avete osato accostarvi a lei…" – continuò il dio Apollo.

"Io ho preso solo ciò che mi è stato concesso!" – replicò greve il cacciatore puntando lo sguardo severo sulla dea.

Era vero in effetti…

Quel bacio preteso e rubato in fondo era stato concesso.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto togliere dalla mente di Andrè che anche Oscar si fosse lasciata andare a quel bacio tra di loro anche se lei non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.

La bocca s'era dischiusa, in un istante quasi sospeso, rubato al tempo, alla loro vita, alla loro condizione sociale.

Rubato a tutto e a tutti.

Persino a loro stessi e a ciò che pensavano e sentivano l'uno per l'altra.

 _Tu hai preso solo ciò che ti è stato concesso!_

 _Ciò che ti è stato concesso…_

Le parole della finzione rimbombarono sul piccolo palcoscenico e nella testa di entrambi.

 _Era così allora?_

 _André aveva preso ciò che lei gli aveva concesso?_

Oscar indietreggiò per lasciar spazio allo scambio di stoccate e colpi ben più potenti e senza scampo che scorsero tra le lame del cacciatore e del dio Apollo.

Osservò Andrè muoversi veloce e Fersen, altrettanto severo e freddo, rispondere ai colpi, ciascuno studiato e perfetto.

Eppure…

Se fossero state due spade vere, quello sarebbe apparso davvero un combattimento reale…

Se la punta delle armi non fosse stata arrotondata, come quella delle lame usate durante gli allenamenti…

Certo, lo stile di André non era all'altezza di quello del conte…

André non aveva studiato scherma nelle migliori accademie d'Europa…

Oscar trasalì.

André faceva sul serio, non c'era alcun dubbio.

Non potè non scorgere rabbia crescente incisa nei colpi decisi e potenti.

Irruento e preciso…

Fersen non si sarebbe salvato…

I passi dei due rimbombarono secchi sul legno morbido del palco, regalando una sequenza di colpi impressionante e veloce, tanto che la stessa regina si spaventò, non avendo mai assistito nella sua vita ad un duello che non fosse una banale dimostrazione di scuola.

Oscar conosceva bene lo stile di André, quando anche fosse stato un allenamento.

Non aveva mai forzato un colpo…

 _Che ti succede!?_

 _La tua smania di recitare arriva a tal punto oppure…_

 _Perché tutta quella rabbia?_

Non pareva fosse lì a recitare la parte del cacciatore che pure avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi furioso per esser stato umiliato e forse preso in giro e adesso ricacciato nel mondo effimero e terreno.

Recitava si ma altro che lei non riusciva a comprendere.

Pareva che quello non fosse il cacciatore che combatteva contro il dio Apollo.

Quello era André che combatteva…

Contro il Conte di Fersen…

André faceva sul serio…

Proprio come era accaduto tra loro, due sere prima.

"Che ti sta succedendo André?" - sussurrò Oscar tra sé e sé, intuendo il graduale rallentare dei colpi.

Il duello stava giungendo al termine e André avrebbe dovuto farsi disarmare.

La sua spada, infatti, di lì a qualche battuta, cadde a terra e quella del dio Apollo quasi lo trafisse mentre lui si fermava immobile, scuro in volto per la sconfitta, il respiro veloce, il corpo contratto...

"Bene…" - concluse con disprezzo Apollo – "Ammettete la vostra sconfitta! Siete solo un povero umano che mai potrà ambire al cuore di una dea! Solo un dio può!".

Il conte indietreggiò…

Si voltò verso la dea…

Tutti lì col fiato sospeso…

Sua Maestà nemmeno aveva applaudito, nemmeno aveva interrotto la scena, i pugni stretti, lo sguardo fisso al conte…

Dunque la regina avrebbe lasciato proseguire gli attori, evitando d'interferire nella loro concentrazione.

Avrebbe assistito al passaggio successivo…

Oscar vide arrivare Fersen, sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi, inspiegabilmente, come se, nonostante tutto, non fosse preparata, né come attrice, né come donna - e non lo sarebbe stata mai - a quell'incontro.

"Solo gli dei possono godere di ciò che è divino…voi non potrete mai amare una dea, né lei amerà mai un essere umano…" – proseguì il dio Apollo per rimarcare l'abisso che avrebbe sempre separato l'essere umano dal dio.

 _Certo_ – ammise André tra sé, scorrendo alla trama sorprendentemente sincera in cui s'era ritrovato avviluppato – _Certo…io sono solo un servo…non potrò mai amare una donna nobile…mai…potrò al più baciarla…per finzione…in una rappresentazione che sarà destinata a scomparire quando il sipario calerà per l'ultima volta sul palcoscenico…_

André abbassò lo sguardo.

Non aveva il coraggio di guardare.

Ma poi, caparbiamente, alzò di nuovo gli occhi.

Voleva vedere.

Voleva vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto alla sua Oscar quando il Conte di Fersen avrebbe posato le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Quelle della dea Minerva.

Oscar non poté non chiudere gli occhi tentando con tutte le sue forze di restare aggrappata alla realtà.

Alla realtà, appunto…

Ossia che quella era solo una finzione…

E quello sarebbe stato un bacio dato per finzione.

Anche se quelle erano le labbra del Conte di Fersen…

Il suo Fersen…

Percepì un tocco leggero, quasi timoroso…

Non incombente, non potente…

No, non era come l'altra volta…

Le sue labbra si schiusero, solo un poco…

Quel tanto che bastò per sentire scorrere nella bocca un calore leggero, quasi timoroso.

 _Ecco_ \- si disse tra sé – _Questo è un bacio finto…_

Ma era pur sempre un bacio…

Un tocco leggero che subito si staccò da sé.

Non fu tanto quel contatto a meravigliarla…

Quel contatto rimase tale e nulla scorse dentro di lei.

Nulla avvertì dentro di sé, se non il timore...

Il timore di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere e che non accadde.

Non fu tanto quel contatto a meravigliarla…

Quanto quello che accadde dopo.

Era ancora concentrata sulle sensazioni scivolate e rimaste a galleggiare nella sua mente, quando udì la voce di Maria Antonietta che si congratulava con tutti per la bravura che si era rivelata in quelle scene.

"Davvero realistiche…perfette…"- ascoltò Oscar che aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era ritrovata immersa in quelli del Conte di Fersen che, invece, non si era staccato da lei e la osservava.

"E' proprio questo che deve accadere tra la dea Minerva e il dio Apollo!" – gorgheggiò la regina – "Questo bacio deve essere una sorta di ripicca verso il cacciatore che ha osato sfidare la dea. Non deve esserci lo stesso trasporto di quello tra la dea e il cacciatore. Tutt'altro. Il dio Apollo vuole semplicemente dimostrare che lui è il più potente e può prendersi tutto ciò che vuole…anche una dea…se lo desidera…".

Oscar ascoltava, a malapena…

Era lì, abbracciata al Conte di Fersen.

Il suo corpo accanto al proprio.

E sentiva il calore ch'esso emanava, accostato al proprio.

Ma fu lo sguardo dell'altro a lasciarla praticamente senza parole.

Il conte la stava guardando, come fosse sorpreso lui stesso, da quello che era appena accaduto.

"Madamigella Oscar…" – sussurrò piano Fersen.

E in quel nome quasi una specie di supplica.

Si, ad Oscar parve di ascoltare quasi una supplica.

Come se fosse stato il Conte di Fersen adesso a chidere a lei cosa era accaduto.

Anzi cosa stava accadendo e perché lui si sentiva incapace di sciogliere quell'abbraccio leggero, nonostante a pochi passi da sé si trovasse la donna che lui aveva giurato di amare per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Maria Antonietta si portò al centro del palcoscenico.

Quella scena era terminata e lei era soddisfatta.

L'incontro tra il dio Apollo e la dea Minerva doveva andare proprio così, depurato da quel trasporto che invece era stato fondamentale nell'incontro tra la dea e il cacciatore.

Questo perché, alla fine il dio Apollo, incapace di comprendere il senso dell'amore tra esseri umani o divini che fossero, avrebbe compreso lui stesso l'immenso potere dell'amore, provando quegli stessi sentimenti nei confronti della principessa che di lì a breve avrebbe incontrato.

Stavolta fu André, in pieno silenzio, a lasciare il palcoscenico, scendendo e scomparendo nel corridoio che attraversava la platea.

Il suo camerino, assieme a quello di altri attori, si trovava infatti, dalla parte opposta a quello della dea Minerva.

E la dea, per parte sua, se ne tornò mestamente nella sua stanza.

Dopo aver nuovamente armeggiato con quella maledetta cintura, tornò ad essere di nuovo il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

74


	7. Testarda

_**Testarda**_

Il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali non avrebbe lasciato il teatro prima d'aver ispezionato stanze e stanzette, galleria e platea, magazzini e ripostigli.

Conosceva poco quegli ambienti, abbastanza striminziti, che non le erano familiari e questo comportava una sorta d'inspiegabile ansia.

L'ala della reggia, da che era stato completato il teatro, era stata frequentata soprattutto da piccole compagnie di teatro, cantati lirici, suonatori, gente un poco sopra le righe ma affatto minacciosa.

La famiglia reale s'accomodava nelle poltroncine riservate, assisteva alla rappresentanzione…

Applausi, bis…

Poi calava il sipario e le loro maestà rientravano nelle stanze dedicate, ben più adatte ad essere tenute a bada.

Ora tutti quei luoghi avrebbero ospitato davvero la famiglia reale e allora lì tutto pareva divenuto estraneo, sorprendente, caotico, seppur ordinato in base alla sequenza delle scene.

Tele, pannelli di legno, oggetti, vestiario…

Armi…

Tutto mescolato agl'ingranaggi ed al cordame per spostare le scenografie.

Non sarebbe stato suo compito ma la tensione era salita inevitabile.

S'accordò con altre guardie per svolgere il giro e controllare che tutto fosse in ordine.

Che anche s'era la dea Minerva non avrebbe mai posseduto il dono di predire i guai in cui si sarebbe potuti incappare.

Così quando André iniziò a cercarla, dopo essersi cambiato, non riuscì più a trovarla.

Di contro s'imbatté nel Tenente Girodel che gli mandava a dire, da parte del colonnello, che lui poteva pure tornare a casa, perché lei sarebbe rientrata più tardi.

Inevitabile da parte del cacciatore, ch'era ridivenuto servo, non correre all'idea che l'altra fosse rimasta colpita dal bacio con il conte e poi dal battibecco e dunque da quell'assurda imposizione da copione d'atteggiarsi alla stregua d'una dea, seppur solo per finzione, da che lei s'era sempre adeguata ad atteggiarsi ad una specie di guerriero.

Per quanto l'abito le avesse reso giustizia, Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes era e sarebbe sempre rimasta un gelido guerriero d'altri tempi.

 _Adesso non ha neppure il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia!_

Questo convenne André – il cacciatore - tra sé e sé, mentre lanciava uno sguardo torvo a Girodel, accompagnando i saluti con la chiosa di riferire ad Oscar, ossia al colonnello, che forse, vista la serata di pioggia che si preannunciava, sarebbe stato bene evitare d'avventurarsi per la strada del ritorno ed usufruire dalla stanzetta all'ultimo piano della reggia, un mezzo sottotetto, assegnata di diritto alla famiglia Jarjayes.

Se ne andò André - il cacciatore - avviandosi sotto il cielo plumbeo che prendeva a chiudersi, il viso colpito a tratti dalla fitta pioggerellina, la mente parimenti trafitta da punture d'immaginari spilli, pensieri fitti a contemplare l'assurda piega che aveva preso la vita in quei giorni.

Anzi, stava proprio andando alla deriva, _la sua vita_ , visto che nulla era accaduto ma parimenti nulla pareva più come prima tra di loro, da che _loro_ erano finiti in quell'assurda finzione.

Che proprio assurda non era…

E proprio finzione…

Neppure…

 _Se Oscar resterà alla reggia…_

 _Probabilmente rivedrà Fersen…_

 _Bene André!_

 _Di nuovo complimenti!_

 _Pare che tutto e perfino tu stesso congiuri contro di te…_

Un mezzo sorriso isterico scorse sul volto.

Chi l'avesse scorto da fuori avrebbe pensato che quel cavaliere fosse un poco pazzo, a correr così, sotto la pioggia, quasi provando divertimento.

Il cacciatore, in realtà, rimunginava tra sé e sé, immaginando i possibili scenari, domandandosi se - da che un poco conosceva la testardaggine dell'altra che l'aveva sfidato a ripetere la scena, punta nell'orgoglio d'esser stata accusata di non aver dimostrato alcun sentimento, alcun trasporto nei confronti dell'avversario – la dea Minerva davvero avrebbe seguito il consiglio di restarsene al sicuro alla reggia…

E così rivedere il conte…

Oppure sfidare il vento e la pioggia e la tempesta che aveva preso ad abbattersi sulla strada di ritorno verso la casa dei Jarjayes e dunque mantenere la parola, bagnarsi fino alle ossa, così che però loro due avrebbero provato di nuovo la loro scena.

E siccome conosceva la caparbietà che la dea Minerva metteva in ogni cosa, ci avrebbe giurato che la sua testardaggine sarebbe stata superiore persino al desiderio di restare in compagnia del bellimbusto svedese.

Lì, a domandarsi che avrebbe fatto l'altra…

Lì ad ammettere che, a seconda di ciò che sarebbe accaduto, anche la sua esistenza sarebbe inevitabilmente mutata.

Lì, il cacciatore finto ad ammettere che avrebbe potuto essere davvero quel cacciatore…

Essere umano che si ritrova innamorato d'una creatura irraggiungibile e bellissima, una dea appunto, anche s'essa si muoveva indossando un'uniforme e non pareva neppure immaginare l'esistenza di quel cacciatore.

Inoltrarsi dunque nella fitta foresta oscura, l'oscurità della mancata conoscenza, dello sguardo distratto, del groviglio di convenzioni, del potere del rango che impone di mantenersi distante.

Lì dentro in quella selva oscura nessuno, nemmeno lei, per quanto fosse e s'atteggiasse a dea, si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla.

Per uno strano scherzo del destino quella rappresentazione appariva quasi metafora della sua storia, della vita reale.

Solo che lui, nella vita reale non avrebbe mai visto realizzato il suo sogno.

Neppure avrebbe potuto pensarlo d'avere un sogno così.

 _§§§_

Al terzo starnuto che si perse nei corridoi scuri che correvano lungo le salette riccamente adornate della galleria del teatro, Oscar comprese ch'era meglio concludere lì il giro di perlustrazione.

Avrebbe voluto verificare che tutto fosse in ordine ma il cielo chiuso e buio di pioggia aveva sottratto la possibilità e la torcia sarebbe stata poco utile a perlustrare gli anfratti e le sale più ingombre,

"Ehi Alain…" – bisbigliò la recluta Marcel, tutta sudata e quasi fuori di sé – "Se quello ci trova siamo finiti…".

La recluta Alain era praticamente stesa a terra, dietro un enorme mucchio di corde e osservava l'amico che pareva divenuto quasi un fantasma.

Tutt'e due trattenevano il fiato, perché s'erano accorti che qualcuno era salito fin lassù e ora stava perlustrando le sale proprio per accertarsi che fossero vuote.

L'indice alla bocca, Alain fece segno a Marcel di non fiatare.

Poi si sporse per vedere…

E lo vide…

Di nuovo, quel tizio.

 _Ma quello è proprio dappertutto!_ – imprecò tra sé, mentre ascoltava, non visto, i passi dell'ufficiale che si guardava intorno per studiare il luogo e peggio ancora gli anfratti scuri.

Si sporse a scrutare i gesti.

Alle perdute gli avrebbe rifilato un manrovescio per gettarlo a terra e sgusciare via prima d'esser riconosciuto.

Smise di respirare, davvero e alla fine lo scorse, sorprendentemente vicino questa volta, tanto da cogliere lo sguardo mentre l'altro alzava la torcia per osservare meglio.

Rimase in quello sguardo Alain.

E sugli occhi, intravisti appena che pure riportavano spessa e severa intensità.

I passi s'avvicinarono…

Alain dovette abbassare di nuovo la testa per evitare d'esser sfiorato dal chiarore…

 _Maledizione…ci riuscirò a capire chi sei…chi diavolo sei…_ \- imprecò tra sé e sé, per allentare la tensione e prepararsi allo scontro.

Un altro starnuto…

E questa volta un brivido l'attraversò e la convinse definitivamente a lasciare il luogo oscuro.

 _Deve essere la polvere…_ \- ammise tra sé la dea Minerva…

"L'abbiamo scampata bella Alain…mi devi dieci anni di vita amico mio. Io non so se sopravviverò…se quello ci avesse trovati ci avrebbe infilzato come due polli…".

"Io non ne sarei stato così sicuro…" – replicò Alain a voce bassa, andando con lo sguardo verso il corridoio nel quale si era persa la figura dell'ufficiale che aveva definitivamente lasciato quel posto.

C'era qualcosa che non capiva, che non gli tornava…

I capelli…

Il colore e la consistenza…

Anche se la donna sul palcoscenico li aveva intrecciati, Alain non poté non considerare la somiglianza.

E ancora la forma del viso, i lineamenti….

L'espressione, lo sguardo…

Davvero erano la stessa persona…

In effetti, prima era comparsa lei sul palcoscenico e nessuna traccia di quell'ufficiale…

Poi era saltato fuori quello e dell'altra…

I due percepirono chiaramente lo scatto dei chiavistelli che, di fatto, sigillavano il luogo fino al giorno successivo.

"Adesso nessuno verrà più a disturbarci…" – concluse Alain, un paio di pugni assestati ad un sacchetto di sabbia per fargli assumere la forma d'un cuscino.

"E' meglio dormire, così domattina saremo in orario per l'appuntamento…".

"Ma se nessuno verrà ad aprire in tempo!?" – obiettò Marcel ancora tremante per il mancato incontro.

"Un modo per uscire lo troveremo…è sempre più facile uscire che entrare in qualche posto…ci sveglieremo presto così cercheremo una porta…".

Il buio avvolse i due giovani che si rassegnarono a trascorrere la notte in balia di tuoni e saette e buio e polvere.

Il buio l'avvolse, mentre, fradicia di pioggia, entrava nelle scuderie.

Quasi non s'accorse che André l'aveva raggiunta, espressione severa ed un poco compassionevole sulla faccia.

 _Testarda!_

 _Non c'è niente da fare…_

 _Però è qui!_

 _Dunque, forse…_

 _Non le interessava poi così tanto restare in compagnia di quello…_

Un misto di velata apprensione e sollievo non indusse a rimarcare l'ovvio azzardo.

"Sei impazzita!?" – chiese fingendo a suo modo contrarietà – "Ma perché sei tornata con questa pioggia? Dovevi restare alla reggia…".

L'altra rimase zitta, lasciando ad André la gestione di sella e finimenti.

"Avevo detto al Tenente Girodel di fartelo sapere!" – concluse André, che siera rialzato e la stava osservando.

L'altra era fradicia, lo sguardo piccato si ficcò al fastidioso avversario.

"Si, me l'ha detto. Certo…così tu ti saresti risparmiato di provare di nuovo le nostre scene…" – ghignò lei, sorrisetto quasi sinistro sulle labbra.

"Attenta…non mi provocare! Sai che non è così!" – saltò su André che non ammetteva l'arroganza dell'altra.

Men che meno la sottile provocazione…

"L'ho solo detto perché con questa pioggia poteva essere pericoloso cavalcare e poi potresti ammalarti…ma è possibile che tu ti sia fissata con questa storia della recita…per quel che mi riguarda possiamo provare quelle scene all'infinito se in questo modo ti farò passare dalla testa l'idea che io non voglio recitare con te!".

Oscar non era mai stata arrogante nella sua vita.

Precisa e caparbia e sicura di sé senz'altro ma mai fino al punto di stuzzicare qualcuno - André in particolare – su un argomento che a lei non sarebbe dovuto minimamente importare e che solo alla lontana aveva a che fare con quella maledetta recita.

Questo anche André ormai l'aveva capito ma non riusciva a comprendere perché Oscar si fosse intestardita nel cercare risposte a domande che lei non avrebbe dovuto neppure farsi.

Lei voleva sapere di lui, se lui aveva avuto altre donne, se le aveva baciate…

 _Perché adesso?_

Cosa mai le sarebbe importato saperlo se tanto nella sua testa c'era solo la smisurata ammirazione per il conte svedese!?

 _Chi di spada ferisce…_

Tanto valeva restare al gioco e giocare un po' con quella stessa indisponenza.

"E poi così avresti rivisto Fersen!" – affondò André in tono neutro.

L'altra trasalì…

Che c'entrava adesso il fatto che lei avrebbe potuto rivedere Fersen!?

"Ma perché ti ostini tanto a volermi vedere con lui!? Si può sapere André!?".

Fu lei a domandarlo stizzita, che adesso stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

Che André avesse intuito qualcosa?

Forse aveva compreso…

Il dubbio l'atterrì quasi, tanto che indietreggiò, per evitare che lui potesse leggerglielo in faccia quel pensiero.

Che André forse sarebbe stato capace di farlo.

"Vedi…ci siamo fatti la stessa domanda…" – chiosò serafico l'altro – "E siamo arrivati alle stesse conclusioni! Io non devo spiegazioni sulla mia vita e nemmeno tu a me!".

Dannazione…

Che a prendere a fare paragoni si rischia davvero…

Lo sguardo s'aprì, Oscar tentò di mantenersi calma ma il respiro s'era innalzato.

Dunque se Andrè paragonava la loro situazione, altro non poteva significare che ciò che lei pensava accadesse in quella che lui aveva definito _la sua vita_ altro non era ciò che stava accadendo ora nella propria.

Lei, priva di sufficiente coraggio o sfrontatezza per ammetterlo…

E André privo di sufficiente coraggio o sfrontatezza per ammetterlo…

 _Cosa…_

 _Fersen…_

 _Un'altra donna…_

André avrebbe provato affetto per un'altra donna…

Indietreggiò ancora, l'equilibrio minato dalla sgradevole sensazione sgradevole che di li a poco sarebbe finita a terra.

Si fece forza riservando all'altro un unico sguardo severo perché non ebbe proprio il coraggio di replicare aelle insinuazioni.

Se avesse proseguito in quel battibecco André avrebbe avuto la prova di ciò che lei, ostinatamente, tentava ormai da mesi di nascondere a tutti, persino a sé stessa.

"Dammi solo mezz'ora André! Poi vieni nella mia stanza!" – concluse lei, facendo per voltarsi e uscire dopo aver tolto una borsa agganciata alla sella.

"Sai che non posso Oscar…non posso venire nella tua stanza. L'altra sera abbiamo fatto un'eccezione…ma sai che io non…".

"Non preoccuparti…dirai a tutti che il permesso te l'ho dato io. Dobbiamo provare una commedia scritta da sua maestà in persona. Non credo che qualcuno avrà nulla da obiettare. Potrai stare tranquillo André…".

Ennesima frecciata…

L'altro aveva preso a scorgere nel linguaggio inaspettate ed un poco caustiche chiose…

"Che cosa? Cosa vuoi dire _posso stare tranquillo!_?" - la incalzò lui che ora si stava arrabbiando sul serio.

"Quello che ho detto, che puoi stare tranquillo! Abbiamo la scusa delle prove. Nessuno penserà che hai una tresca con la tua padrona…ci mancherebbe…le tue soddisfazioni le hai già avute no…".

Una luce sinistra scorse negli occhi di Oscar.

Implacabile…

Ora era divenuta implacabile.

Aveva espresso ciò che pensava, alla sua maniera, consentendo ad André di capire, finalmente, suo malgrado, quale fosse il reale intento.

Siccome non era stata accontentata nelle sue curiosità, a buon diritto, avrebbe potuto ricamarci sopra.

Dunque Oscar aveva immaginato che lui non volesse avere nulla a che fare con lei, perché altrimenti, _chissà chi_ avrebbe potuto credere che tra loro ci fosse _altro._

Una relazione, una storia o chissà quale tresca…

E siccome una simile situazione avrebbe potuto _esser compromettente,_ lei aveva pensato che lui non volesse correre il pericolo.

Una simile diceria avrebbe potuto danneggiar _lo_.

 _Assurdo…_

 _Danneggiane lui…_

 _Non lei…_

Oscar aveva la straordinaria capacità di rovesciare i ruoli.

Lei s'era messa in testa che lui doveva avere una vita personale ricca, se così si poteva definire, di soddisfazioni.

Quella vita gli apparteneva e lei non ci doveva entrare.

Neppure per sbaglio.

E in quella vita, lui aveva desiderato baciarla, e lo aveva fatto, togliendosi una delle tante soddisfazioni!

Tutto lì…

Il resto non gli interessava.

Anzi se si fosse saputo di un coinvolgimento tra loro, questo avrebbe potuto creargli dei problemi, in quanto servo.

E, forse, in quanto amante di chissà chi…

Qualcuno che avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire sul suo comportamento.

 _Dannazione, Oscar…ma che diavolo ti sei messa in testa?_

 _Io dovrei temere il fatto che qualcuno potrebbe immaginare una tresca tra di noi?!_

 _E a te…a te non importerebbe se davvero io avessi una persona accanto a me!?_

 _O se si dicesse in giro che lasci che un servo entri nella tua camera di sera…_

 _Credo che questo danneggerebbe più te che me, cara mia…_

"Stai dicendo solo un mucchio di assurdità!" – sentenziò André voltandosi.

L'altra aveva già battuto in ritirata.

Un calcio ad un secchio, i cavalli fremettero al gesto di rabbia assolutamente inconsueto.

 _Dannazione…_

 _Che diavolo stava succedendo?_

Perché lei infieriva su quelle tre stupide parole che lui altrettanto stupidamente s'era lasciato sfuggire per non ammettere che c'era solo lei nella sua vita!?

Poteva essere che lei fosse gelosa del fatto che lui avesse riservato ad altre attenzioni che su di lei si erano manifestate solo attraverso un semplice bacio!?

Possibile che fosse gelosa!?

Com'era possibile se lei era innamorata di Fersen?

E perché avrebbe dovuto essere gelosa di lui, se lui non era niente per lei?

Forse allora Oscar si era sentita usata e poi messa da parte…

André l'aveva in qualche modo fatta scendere da quel piedistallo sul quale nemmeno lei aveva mai saputo d'esser salita.

E nemmeno sapeva di voler stare dentro la vita di André.

Ad ogni costo…

Anche se non sapeva di amarlo.

Non lo sapeva e non se l'era mai chiesto.

Chissà s'era così o non era forse la semplice idea di possedere la vita di qualcuno e pensare che quella vita non dovesse avere una direzione diversa dalla propria.

Dove era lei doveva essere lui…

Ciò che pensava e provava lei, per lui doveva essere la stessa cosa.

Tutto andava oltre il senso del possesso.

Piuttosto una sorta di simbiosi istintiva, perché in quella simbiosi di emozioni e d'intenti e di pensieri e di gesti loro erano cresciuti.

E André con le sue parole aveva forse spezzato quella simbiosi.

E lei allora aveva tentato d'opporsi, attraverso quella rabbia che neppure sapeva da dove venisse.

Un respiro fondo.

André si calmò.

Si disse ch'era stato proprio lui, con quella stupida frase sbattuta in faccia ad aver scatenato quel putiferio.

Ad indurla ad immaginare…

Incontri che non c'erano mai stati…

Donne che non aveva mai conosciuto.

E che probabilmente non avrebbe mai conosciuto.

 _§§§_

Bussò piano alla porta della stanza, attese, percepì la voce di Oscar che gli diceva di entrare.

Quasi non credette ai suoi occhi quando la vide, accovacciata vicino al fuoco, immersa nei bagliori della luce che si riflettevano sui capelli liberi, che non c'era stato tempo d'intrecciarli, sulla pelle delle spalle scoperte e della schiena, anch'essa scoperta, mentre il morbido panneggio dell'abito di scena fasciava la vita e le gambe.

"Oscar…ma quel vestito…" – chiese sorpreso, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé, incapace di fare un passo.

André rimase lì, le spalle alla porta chiusa, immobile e nemmeno attendeva una risposta alla sua domanda, immerso nell'immagine, tiepida ed evanescente.

Così diversa da quella così poco amichevole con cui s'era scontrato poco prima.

Ecco, adesso l'altra pareva davvero una dea, quasi fosse appartenuta ad un altro mondo, irraggiungibile.

Un essere ch'emanava un'aura di luce, anche se nella stanza l'unico chiarore era quello del fuoco che ardeva nel camino.

"Se devo impersonare la dea Minerva dovrò indossare quest'abito, anche nelle prove…" – spiegò Oscar piano – "Non è facile per me muovermi con questo vestito addosso…già dovrò…".

Lo sguardo un po' perso, come se avesse dovuto affrontare uno sforzo immane.

"…essere disarmata in prima!" – proseguì André di filato a lei, quasi prendendola in giro.

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Non scherzare Andrè…quello non c'entra…non sarà facile per me tirare di scherma così vestita…devo capire come fare per evitare di finire per terra come un'idiota e magari proprio nel mezzo della rappresentazione".

"Ho capito…scusami allora…ma se sei troppo stanca, possiamo anche lasciare perdere per questa sera…" – proseguì lui seppure senza troppa convinzione.

"Basta André…allora vedi che ho ragione io e che sei tu a non voler provare le scene!" – l'apostrofò lei di nuovo irritata.

"E va bene…".

André s'avvicinò, porse la mano per farla alzare.

Un gesto di cortesia praticamente mai occorso tra loro, dato che lei non aveva mai avuto difficoltà a muoversi con i consueti abiti.

Oscar si alzò e lui se la ritrovò davanti, vicinissima, e non potè non correre allo sguardo, le guance un poco rosse, il respiro quasi trattenuto, seppur un poco veloce.

Gli occhi stranamente scintillanti, quasi bruciavano, quasi volessero incenerirlo.

Concordarono la sequenza delle stoccate, anche se lo spazio era molto più ridotto del palcoscenico.

L'importante sarebbe stato tenere a mente i colpi.

Quanto al piglio con cui sarebbero stati tirati, quello sarebbe arrivato al momento e nel luogo giusto.

In realtà non fu lo spazio esiguo a rendere i movimenti meno intensi e profondi e severi.

André se ne rese conto, intuendo che la forza che lei normalmente metteva in un duello, quand'anche fosse stato un semplice allenamento, era notevolmente inferiore.

"Che hai?" – chiese continuando a muoversi.

Oscar non rispose ma quando arrivò il momento dell'affondo finale, André dovette quasi frenare il proprio assalto e controllare l'arma che s'abbattè sulla lama di lei, senza trovare alcuna resistenza, alcuna opposizione, tanto che si spaventò, perch'era come se lei non fosse più in grado di ribattere ai colpi.

Non era da lei, a prescindere dalla stupida battuta sul fatto di farsi disarmare in prima.

La spada cadde a terra, Andrè ebbe solo il tempo di lasciare l'impugnatura della propria, per scivolare col braccio dietro la schiena e sorreggerla ed abbracciarla, mentre lei quasi gli cadde addosso, senza più forza per restare in piedi.

Quello non c'era nel copione…

"Oscar…che hai?" – gridò, mentre vedeva gli occhi chiudersi e la testa abbandonarsi.

Non rispose, il respiro affannato, la pelle di lei calda, caldissima, gli fecero capire che stava male.

"Non è niente…" – mormorò, appoggiata – "Ho solo freddo…".

André corse con la mano alla fronte.

"Tu hai la febbre! Maledizione, te l'avevo detto che ti saresti presa un accidente con quella pioggia!" – imprecò mentre l'aiutava a sedersi sul letto.

Aveva lasciato la mano sulla fronte, bruciava.

Corse agli occhi, lucidi.

"Vado a chiamare mia nonna…accidenti Oscar…tu sei pazza…sei assolutamente pazza!".

Fece per alzarsi, l'altra lo trattenne.

"Lascia stare…è tardi e tua nonna a quest'ora dormirà già. Aiutami solo a togliere questa maledetta cintura. Per il resto me la caverò da sola…" – bofonchiò, la testa un poco bassa, abbracciandosi per il freddo.

"Io dovrei…".

André trattenne il respiro, si disse che fin lì avrebbe potuto farcela.

Si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei e provò ad aprire la cintura.

Quando la tolse, Oscar parve quasi ritrovare il respiro.

"Ma è davvero troppo stretta!" – protestò André – "Così soffocherai e non arriverai mai alla fine della recita…".

"Evidentemente la regina pensa che io sotto l'uniforme porti il busto!" – bisbigliò, quasi ridendo.

Il braccio indicò l'armadio.

"La' dentro c'è una camicia".

"Oscar…io non posso…".

La mano si mosse stizzita.

"Vai…dannazione…ho freddo…basta che me la porti…".

André si risolse ad eseguire quell'ordine ma quando tornò indietro, solo di pochi passi e le porse l'indumento, lei era già crollata da un lato, sul letto, mentre il vestito era scivolato giù dalle spalle ora completamente scoperte.

Se non fosse stato che Oscar aveva avuto l'accortezza di trattenere l'abito davanti a sé, in quel momento André se la sarebbe vista brutta.

In pratica lei si era stesa, senza togliersi l'abito di scena.

E quello era un abito che non copriva un granché.

Bruciava dalla febbre e il respiro era divenuto faticoso e brividi di freddo ora la attraversavano, impietosi e taglienti.

"Oscar…dai alzati…metti questa!".

"Ho freddo" – prese a ripetere, occhi chiusi, senza coscienza.

Un respiro fondo…

Una cosa simile non gli era mai capitata nella vita.

Era accaduto in passato che lui l'andasse a trovare quando da bambina lei si ammalava.

Le faceva compagnia e giocava con lei, finché s'addormentava .

Allora lui restava a guardarla ancora un po' e poi correva via per cercare qualche oggetto particolare da portarle per far passare le ore di noia e sofferenza.

Per tutto il resto si era sempre occupata sua nonna.

S'avvicinò, con fatica la tirò su, facendo in modo che quel benedetto vestito restasse dov'era, giusto il tempo di buttarle sulle spalle la camicia che le fece indossare, infilando prima una manica e poi l'altra e poi chiudendo i lacci del colletto.

E lei stava lì, a capo chino, i capelli coprivano il viso, il corpo pareva un sacco vuoto.

Poi ricadde giù di nuovo.

"Che stai facendo André?" – borbottò, la faccia sulla coperta, rinfrancata dal tepore el tessuto più spesso ad imprigionare il calore.

"Se non sapessi che hai la febbre alta direi che sei ubriaca!" – sentenziò lui a voce bassa, tentando di sfilare l'abito dal resto del corpo, anche se in quel gesto non potè non afferrare delicatamente i suoi fianchi per girarla, quasi fosse una bambola da svestire.

Si muoveva piano André e nei gesti ascoltava quel corpo tante volte osservato, studiato, immaginato, sognato e poi ancora adorato e poi rifiutato, perché era troppa la sofferenza che nasceva e cresceva dentro di lui tutte le volte che ciascuna sensazione s'accompagnava a quella altrettanto dirompente che gli diceva che lui doveva stare lontano da lei.

Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto guardarla, figuriamo amarla.

Alla fine riuscì ad aprire le coperte e a metterla al caldo.

Le accarezzò la fronte e le chiese se stava meglio.

Vicinissimo al viso…

Poteva percepire il calore irradiato dalla pelle calda per la febbre.

Le labbra più rosse del solito, dischiuse per cercare aria e per respirare, respirare…

"Ho freddo…" – quasi una cantilena, quasi lei non fosse neppure in sé e quella fosse solo la voce del corpo che reclamava calore, in preda ai brividi della febbre.

"Aspettami…torno subito…".

André uscì dalla stanza, recuperò due pesanti piumini.

Poi scese in cucina e prese dell'acqua e un panno e ancora andò a rovistare tra le boccette di medicinali che sua nonna era solita propinargli quando si ammalavano.

Ricordava che lei gli aveva detto che l'estratto di salice bianco era quello che meglio di tutti avrebbe abbassato la febbre.

Ma ormai erano secoli che nessuno dei due era stato male e lui proprio non si ricordava quale fosse la medicina giusta, se non ch'era disgustosa, amarissima e che sua nonna subito dopo allungava una zolletta di zucchero per compensare il saporaccio.

Dopo aver recuperato l'occorrente, silenzioso come un gatto, tornò dentro la camera.

Diede una scorsa al viso di Oscar e poi passò di nuovo la mano sulla fronte.

La febbre se ne stava sempre li, e lei continuava a borbottare ch'era troppo freddo…

André la sollevò un poco imponendole di bere dell'acqua nella quale aveva disciolto qualcosa che all'altra parve veleno.

"Ma che schifezza è questa!?" – protestò, ritraendosi, impedita dal braccio di André che la teneva seduta e l'obbligava a continuare a bere.

"Zitta sciocca! Bevi! Almeno la febbre si abbasserà un poco…".

"Se non mi farai morire prima!" – sentenziò sarcastica, incapace d'aprire gli occhi.

L'adagiò di nuovo, la coprì con i due piumini, uno sull'altro e le mise un panno bagnato sulla fronte, come aveva visto fare sua nonna.

Alla fine di tutta la trafila, tirò un respiro fondo, sperando d'essere riuscito a rimediare al guaio.

Si tirò una sedia vicino al letto e s'appoggiò, andando con gli occhi al respiro di lei, per controllare se diventava più regolare.

Sempre la stessa nenia mormorata…

"E' freddo…".

André rimase in silenzio a quelle parole, sussurrate appena, ma che probabilmente rendevano nella sua essenzialità ciò che realmente lei sentiva e provava in quel momento.

Un freddo doloroso e dirompente.

Di lì a poco iniziò a tremare, come una foglia.

Il freddo correva attraverso quel corpo, quasi a percuoterla, come una frustata.

Una dopo l'altra.

"Al diavolo!".

André si alzò, si tolse giacca e stivali.

Sollevò le coperte e lentamente entrò nel letto.

"Testarda…sei testarda come…come…la tua testardaggine è pari alla tua bellezza!" – sibilò a voce bassa, seppure con rabbia - "Se mi avessi dato retta e fossi rimasta alla reggia…".

"André…" – bisbigliò lei – "Che stai facendo?".

Oscar sentì il proprio corpo spostarsi quasi.

Ma poi lo percepì chiuso.

Chiuso in un abbraccio forte.

Sentì il proprio corpo stretto in un altro corpo che ora era su di lei.

Sentì una carezza sulla schiena, quasi un massaggio che andava e tornava.

E in quel gesto, ogni passaggio portava con sé un calore nuovo, che penetrava nelle ossa e raccoglieva i brividi e portarseli via.

E poi un altro passaggio.

Sulle spalle e sulle braccia.

Carezze forti ed intense, affatto leggere. S'abbandonò ad esse, cadenza capace di distrarla e cullarla ed allontanarla dal dolore che fino a qualche istante prima sentiva scorrere nelle ossa e nei muscoli.

"Che stai facendo?" – chiese di nuovo, a voce bassa, ad occhi chiusi.

"Niente…sto cercando di scaldarti…come stai?".

"Meglio…" – un respiro fondo – "Meglio…".

Il respiro affannoso parve calmarsi un poco.

"André?".

"Che altro c'è?".

"Scusa…".

"Scusa di cosa?".

"Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare…e scusa se sono stata invadente…".

 _Invadente…_

 _Sciocca!_

"Scuse accettate! Dormi adesso!".

Oscar si sentì avvolta dall'abbraccio che pareva aver inondato i muscoli, la mente, il cuore e l'anima.

Le carezze scivolavano vive a calmare i brividi, ad ammansire la rabbia.

Era come s'esse fossero scivolate sul cuore oltre che sulla schiena.

Smise di tremare, di contro alla frescura sulla fronte, il panno rinfrescato ed appoggiato lì.

E Andrè, anche quando lei smise di tremare, non riuscì a staccarsi da quel corpo che ora stava disteso, abbandonato al sonno, tranquillo, come se tutto intorno si fosse fermato e nessuno, nessun demone, di febbre o di gelosia, avrebbe potuto perquoterlo o distrarlo.

Le carezze si fecero più dolci, intense e leggere.

Come se fosse lui a potersi permettere d'indugiare sulla consistenza della pelle, sulla linea delle curve, dei fianchi.

Non si spinse oltre, assaporando su di sé il calore irradiato dal corpo e la sua dolcezza e la sua tranquillità.

"Sei tanto bella Oscar…sei tanto bella quanto testarda amore mio…" – sussurrò piano André.

S'appiattì contro di lei.

Contro la schiena.

Poi, con un balzo della mente, si permise solo di scostare un poco i capelli dalla nuca di lei e di posare le labbra, leggere, sul collo bianco e ora calmo.

Rimase in ascolto del sangue che scorreva, del respiro silenzioso e ritmato.

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, scorgendo appena, dalle persiane chiuse, la luce dei fulmini che rischiarava il pavimento della stanza.

 _Sei tanto bella..._

 _Sei tanto bella quanto testarda!_

 _§§§_

Gli occhi spalancati alla luce calda del mattino che inondava la stanza.

Si tirò su a forza, sedendosi sul letto.

Lo sguardo sbarrato, cominciò a guardarsi attorno per capire dove fosse e cosa fosse accaduto, spinta dal vago ricordo che galleggiava nella mente, incapace però quest'ultimo di fare altrettanta luce sulle ore appena trascorse.

Un tuffo al cuore…

La mano allungata a lato del letto…

Cercò…

Qualcuno…

Si voltò, il letto era vuoto.

Le coperte erano tirate su e tutto appariva in perfetto ordine.

"Che diavolo è successo?" – si domandò a voce alta, mentre vide in grembo il panno ormai asciutto, scivolato dalla fronte.

Lo prese passando la consistenza tra le dita.

 _Che diavolo è successo ieri?_ – mormorò di nuovo.

86


	8. Bugie

_**Bugie**_

 _Sei così bella…_

 _La bocca, rossa e piccola…_

 _Indisponente e volubile…_

 _Più la osservo e più vorrei averla e tenerla su di me, dolce veleno che consuma e toglie il respiro._

 _Ora stai dormendo…_

 _Le tue ultime parole sono state per me._

 _Mi hai detto che mi ami…_

 _E io ho sentito il cuore stringersi e perdersi._

 _Un riccio ribelle…_

 _Lo sposto, delicatamente, per scorgere il collo bianco, morbido, attraversato da un respiro calmo, quasi impercettibile._

 _Mi soffermo su quel battito silenzioso che scorre e mi riporta al respiro, leggero e sereno._

 _Così devo amarti…_

 _Così posso averti…_

 _Solo così…_

 _Per proteggerti._

 _Per proteggere ciò che sei…_

 _Tu non mi appartieni e non potrai mai appartenermi._

 _Tu appartieni al tuo popolo, ai tuoi doveri, al tuo sovrano…_

 _E io mi nutro di un respiro, di un abbraccio, di uno sguardo._

 _Solo di quelli e null'altro._

 _Hai detto di amarmi…_

 _Anch'io ti amo ma ormai è così forte il dolore che annienta il cuore tutte le volte che devo lasciarti._

 _I tuoi occhi si schiudono lentamente._

 _E' mattino ormai e devo lasciarti._

 _Un ultimo abbraccio…_

 _Il calore del corpo, la sua forma saranno nei miei ricordi, impressi nella mente, gocce di rugiada in un mattino d'estate, nuvole solitarie in un cielo d'inverno._

 _Sei così bella…_

 _Ti lascio un bacio e scivolo fuori dal tuo calore…_

 _So che i tuoi occhi in questo momento sono lucidi e presto lacrime silenziose righeranno il tuo viso._

 _Ci vedremo presto…_

 _Ci vedremo presto…_

 _Ma io non posso…_

 _Non posso continuare a restare dentro una vita che non mi appartiene._

 _Una vita che non sarà mai assoluta…_

 _Una vita che non sarà mai tale…_

 _Devo fuggire da questa vita._

 _Se voglio che lei torni a vivere la sua._

 _Ci vedremo presto, mia regina…_

 _§§§_

Oscar continuò ad osservare la stanza inondata della luce del mattino.

Seduta sul letto ascoltava parole dette a lei, parole della mente, incomprensibile s'esse fossero un ricordo oppure un sogno oppure reali.

 _Bella e testarda…_

 _Bella e testarda…_

 _Bella e testarda…_

 _André!_

"Dove sei André?" – si chiese, mormorando la domanda e poi alzando la voce, quasi che lui fosse lì e per uno strano gioco non le volesse rispondere.

"Dove diavolo sei!?".

Fece per alzarsi dal letto scaraventando via le coperte e puntando decisa alla porta chiusa.

Nanny era intenta a preparare la colazione e osservava suo nipote che aveva quasi terminato e si stava preparando per andare nelle scuderie ad occuparsi dei cavalli.

Tutt'e due sollevarono d'istinto lo sguardo l'uno verso l'altra, un po' sorpresi e spaventati, quando percepirono chiaramente una specie di tonfo sordo provenire dal piano di sopra.

Tutt'e due si guardarono.

André si alzò, quasi la sedia scivolò a terra mentre nanny si portò una mano alla bocca.

"Mademoiselle…" – esclamò poi l'anziana in tono spaventato.

André schizzò via di corsa.

"Santo Cielo, André corri di sopra…" – gli gridò dietro l'anziana mentre cercava di stare al passo con il giovane.

André si fermò davanti alla porta, prese a bussare.

"Oscar…va tutto bene? E' successo qualcosa?".

Nessuna risposta…

Attese, non poteva entrare.

Attese fino a quando sua nonna non l'ebbe raggiunto.

"Santo Cielo…Santo Cielo…" – sfarfugliava l'altra – "Aprì la porta André…apri la porta…".

André alla fine si risolse ad aprire e nanny entrò di gran carriera nella stanza, lanciando un mezzo urlo alla vista di Oscar lunga distesa sul pavimento della stanza, le mani sulla testa e una smorfia di disgusto sulla faccia.

"Bambina…che hai?" – chiese chinandosi su di lei.

André si fermò sulla porta, nanny lo sferzò con un'occhiataccia, imponendogli d'entrare che lei mica sarebbe riuscita a raccattare l'altra da terra.

Si risolse André ad entrare, s'avvicinò, afferrando la malcapitata, passando un braccio sotto la schiena per sorreggerla e farla rialzare.

"Non è niente…" – mormorò lei – "Sono caduta…ma sto bene…".

"E no che non stai bene, bambina mia! Hai la febbre…Andrè mi ha detto che ieri sera sei tornata sotto quella specie di diluvio…ma è mai possibile che tu sia così testarda!?".

 _Testarda…_

 _Testarda…_

Ancora quella parola…

Oscar si ritrovò di nuovo nel letto, sotto la coltre calda delle coperte, mentre nanny riponeva di nuovo il panno bagnato sulla fronte.

André s'era fatto da parte, osservava la scena piuttosto intenerito.

Nanny se ne andò dicendo che avrebbe fatto chiamare il dottore.

Alla fine s'avvicinò al letto, lo sguardo all'altra che pareva immersa nella sua dolorosa battaglia contro la febbre fastidiosa.

"Andrò a Versailles oggi…" - spiegò calmo – "Dovrò riferire al Tenente Girodel che non potrai partecipare all'addestramento delle nuove reclute. E dovrò comunicare a Sua Maestà che non potrai nemmeno esserci per le prove…".

La calma infastidì…

"Posso farcela André…adesso proverò ad alzarmi" – blaterò in tono caparbio e un po' risentito.

"Non essere testarda Oscar…rischieresti di crollare sul palcoscenico. Altro che dea Minerva! E poi chissà cosa penserebbero quelle reclute se vedessero il colonnello che deve addestrarli starnutire in continuazione e aggirarsi come uno spettro per le scuderie!".

André accennò ad una piccola risata.

Oscar strinse le labbra perché, per quanto lei fosse caparbia, quel giorno proprio non sarebbe riuscita ad alzarsi.

 _Testarda…_

 _Testarda…_

Ancora quella parola…

Quella parola…

In quell'istante Oscar ascoltò di nuovo il suono della parola dentro di sè e poi risentì la voce che l'aveva pronunciata.

La voce di André.

La stessa voce che l'aveva pronunciata quando s'era svegliata.

La testa ronzava…

E la parola le ronzava in testa!

Si rialzò di scatto, allora, di nuovo, puntando lo sguardo su di lui che quasi si spaventò.

"Oscar non devi alzarti…".

La testa girava in effetti e lei rimase per qualche istante in balia delle sensazioni così sgradevoli che dalla sera prima stavano mettendo a dura prova l'innata resistenza.

Ma la coincidenza di quei due suoni non poteva essere casuale…

"André…cosa è successo ieri sera?".

Più che una domanda pareva un ordine quello.

Oscar non aveva fatto una domanda ma, nel presupposto che fosse effettivamente accaduto qualcosa - ma lei non riusciva proprio a ricordarlo – lei gli stava ordinando di raccontarglielo.

L'unico appiglio, quella parola…

 _Testarda…_

Lo sguardo era severo come spesso lo ricordava André.

Severo perché Oscar intuiva che qualcosa era accaduto ed il fatto di non ricordarlo la infastidiva. Che lei doveva sempre avere il controllo di tutto e quell'assenza di ricordi evidentemente non la lasciava in pace. Ed il fatto che lei sentisse e percepisse fosse accaduto qualcosa la gettava ancora di più in una spirale di nervosismo e angoscia.

"Niente…" – risposta laconica ma netta.

"Non mentire!".

"Perché dovrei mentirti Oscar?".

"Andrè, te lo ripeto, che cosa è successo ieri sera?".

Il tono prese ad elevarsi all'imperioso.

André intuì che l'ansia era reale. La smania nasceva tutte le volte che l'istinto intuiva una sequenza di avvenimenti che non erano graditi. Provare a negarli avrebbe significato negare l'ansia e la necessità di risposte.

"E va bene…".

L'altra si scosse all'improvvisa apertura.

 _Allora è successo qualcosa?_

André non sapeva bene cosa lei ricordasse e cosa lei s'immaginasse fosse accaduto.

Poi, si disse, che in fondo non era accaduto nulla di male.

Se solo lui fosse riuscito ad omettere di raccontarle l'assurda idea che le era balzata di spogliarsi davanti a lui, in preda ai brividi di freddo, e che nonostante la camicia addosso e la coltre di coperte, lei aveva continuato a dire che aveva freddo…

E lui non aveva immaginato di far altro che scivolare nel letto per scaldarla…

"Abbiamo provato i colpi della scena…".

"Questo me lo ricordo e poi?".

"Poi tu non ti sei sentita bene…e…".

"E…".

Lo sguardo punato addosso, André con occhi tra il serafico e il vago continuò dicendo che lei non si era sentita bene e che aveva preferito andare a dormire.

Lui le aveva portato un paio di coperte in più, il panno bagnato per la fronte e le aveva dato da bere quelle disgustose gocce che nanny era solita propinare loro quando erano piccoli e si ammalavano.

Oscar rimase in silenzio. André pensò che, alla fine, aveva raccontato quel che era accaduto.

Trafitto dallo sguardo…

"E poi…".

"Come e poi!? E' tutto! E' successo questo!".

Ancora silenzio…

André non osava fiatare.

Se avesse provato a contestare i dubbi sulla completezza del racconto, lei si sarebbe insospettita e avrebbe compreso che quello _non_ era tutto.

"André…tu…" – balbettò lei abbassando lo sguardo, perché anche a lei pareva del tutto assurdo quello che galleggiava nella testa – "Tu non hai cercato di…scaldarmi?".

Rialzò gli occhi su di lui.

Incerta lei stessa alla domanda assurda, generata da sensazioni che ronzavano in testa, più che immagini certe. Sensazioni che però avevano avuto pregio d'attraversare i muscoli e il corpo, che lei ne fosse stata consapevole o meno.

"Scaldarti!? Si certo…".

Sgranò gli occhi alla risposta diretta e leggera. André s'affrettò a proseguire.

"Con le coperte! Ti ho portato le coperte!".

"Non…non mentire André" – continuò lei incerta.

"Ma perché continui a dire che ti sto mentendo? Ti ho portato le coperte…certo sono rimasto un po' con te, perché stavi male…ma poi…".

Oscar prese ad agitarsi.

"Sempre con questo poi…" – blaterò stizzita – "Poi cosa è successo? Me lo vuoi dire o no?".

"Me ne sono andato! Ecco cos'è successo! Quando hai smesso di tremare come una foglia me ne sono andato!".

"E' tutto?".

"E' tutto!".

André non la lasciò procedere oltre. Un inchino lieve…

Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva la lasciò di nuovo stranita.

Non era mai accaduta una cosa simile.

Di solito veniva inviato un messo per avvertire dell'assenza del colonnello.

E poi André aveva sempre atteso d'essere congedato prima di…

 _Andarsene!_

C'era che André avrebbe dovuto provare le sue scene, quel pomeriggio, dunque lui stesso non avrebbe potuto esimersi dal recarsi a Versailles. Così si sarebbe occupato di tutto il resto.

La coltre calda delle coperte l'accolse di nuovo, immersa in essa, avvolta nei ricordi della giornata precedente e di quella notte che, lei aveva certezza, non era stata uguale alle altre.

A tutte le altre in cui quel letto le era sempre parso così grande ed infinitamente vuoto.

Non ci aveva mai fatto caso fino a quel momento…

Non ci aveva fatto caso fino a quando quel letto così grande – ma lei non riusciva a ricordare come – inaspettatamente non era stato più vuoto ma _colmo_ d'una sensazione di tranquillità e pace e forza che lei nella sua ostinata solitudine non aveva mai incontrato e conosciuto nella vita.

Prese a ripercorrere la giornata precedente.

Era passata in rassegna alle nuove reclute. Tanto per accertarsi che non ve ne fosse qualcuna già ubriaca fradicia di prima mattina e quindi da buttare fuori a pedate prima che si permettesse di creare problemi alla reggia.

Poi aveva scortato quella stupida cassa di armi finte.

Poi…

Si, c'erano state le prove.

E…

Oscar sprofondò nelle coperte, quasi scomparendo in esse.

Nessuna particolare espressione scorreva sul suo volto, mentre i sensi, tutti, erano protesi per ritornare a quell'attimo, fugace e silenzioso, quando Fersen si era avvicinato a lei…

 _Era per finzione_ …– si disse - _Quello era un bacio finto…_

Non poteva che essere così…

Il Conte di Fersen non avrebbe mai potuto darle un bacio…

Baciarla nel senso pieno del termine.

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Per un'infinità di ragioni…

Quella era una recita…

Il conte era innamorato della regina…

Sarebbe stato quanto meno imbarazzante e disdicevole mostrare _un sentimento_ oltremodo evidente - come l'aveva definito Maria Antonietta - in quel contatto.

E poi il conte era un gentiluomo e non avrebbe mai dimostrato d'approfittare di un gesto così intimo e profondo come un bacio, quando anche fosse stato dato per finzione.

E…

Per ultimo…

Tra lei e il conte non c'era nulla.

 _Nulla…_

Il conte non s'era mai accorto di nulla e quindi nemmeno per errore quel contatto sarebbe stato diverso da come era stato.

Quel bacio doveva essere così e basta.

Eppure…

Gli occhi si sgranarono, spalancati…

Incredula d'esser giunta ad una considerazione sorprendente.

Tutto quanto aveva pensato valeva per lei e per il conte.

Perché tra lei e il conte non c'era nulla.

Ma tutte quelle considerazioni sarebbero dovute valere anche per lei e André.

Perché anche tra loro, come aveva detto André…

Anche tra lei e André non c'era nulla…

Non c'era nulla tra loro…

No…

Le coperte scaraventate via, d'impeto.

Seduta sul letto…

La voce tesa sibilò negando dapprima…

"Non è vero! Non è vero! Non è stato lo stesso di quella sera! _Quello_ non è stato un bacio per rispettare il copione…non era una recita!".

André non era lì ma, di nuovo, era come se fosse stato lì.

 _Ingenua, sprovveduta…_

Ecco chi s'immaginò d'essere in quel momento.

 _Vigliacco, infido, traditore…_

Ecco chi s'immaginò fosse André in quel momento.

"Tu mi hai baciato! Ecco che hai fatto! E non era una recita come mi hai fatto credere! Io non posso pensare fosse la stessa cosa! Non era lo stesso che ho sentito quando Fersen mi ha baciato…e poi quell'assurdità sul fatto che volevi farlo da una vita…".

Fuori di sé...

"Stupida…sei una stupida….gli hai creduto…perché gli hai creduto maledizione…" – imprecò quasi contro se stessa.

Già, il punto era che lei gli aveva quasi creduto.

Aveva creduto ad André quando lui le aveva detto che quel bacio faceva parte della loro recita…

Ma no, lui l'aveva baciata perch'è voleva farlo…

Aveva approfittato della recita, recitando un bacio nella finzione, per soddisfare un desiderio che nasceva dalla realtà!

Perché lui – aveva detto – era da una vita che avrebbe voluto baciarla!

Gli aveva creduto perché si fidava di André, oppure perché non si fidava più di sé stessa?

Era sé stessa dunque che avrebbe voluto proteggere!?

Sé stessa…

Perché lei, quel bacio, l'aveva sentito ed ascoltato dentro di sé e questo l'aveva frastornata, confusa, resa vulnerabile.

Così aveva preferito chiudere gli occhi e fidarsi delle stupidaggini che aveva raccontato André.

Lui le aveva fatto credere di aver baciato altre donne e di essere perfettamente in grado di baciare qualcuno per finta oppure…

L'altra domanda che seguì, pressoché istantaneamente, fu perché André lo avesse fatto.

Perché le aveva raccontato di averla baciata perché lo aveva voluto fare e basta…

Non poteva essere così.

Non poteva proprio essere tutto così semplice.

Oscar si passò una mano tra i capelli.

La testa faceva male e girava e un brivido di freddo la percorse.

Ma ora probabilmente la febbre sarebbe passata presto, inghiottita e spazzata via dalla rabbia che stava salendo, inesorabile, per la menzogna di André e perché lui l'aveva presa in giro, facendole credere una cosa così assurda.

Era perché non voleva passare dei guai per aver avuto l'azzardo di baciare una nobile?

Sul viso di Oscar scorse una smorfia di disappunto.

André non era così stupido.

Allora era perché, come aveva detto lui, era da una vita che voleva farlo!?

 _Perché?_

 _Perché "da una vita"?_

 _Perché?_

A quel punto il letto parve attraversato dalle fiamme.

 _Forse mi è salita di nuovo la febbre…_ – pensò.

Scaraventò via le coperte e si vestì ma venne fermata da nanny in corridoio.

Nonostante fosse "solo" una governante, l'anziana cominciò a sbraitare che lei non doveva alzarsi e che poteva essere pericoloso e che la sua salute sarebbe potuta peggiorare.

Il Colonnello deelle Guardie Reali fu costretta ad ingoiare la smania d'uscire e a mediare una resa onorevole, promettendo che sarebbe rimasta in casa ma almeno in biblioteca.

Li avrebbe letto…

Così disse.

O almeno ci avrebbe provato, anche se nella testa i pensieri, che ora parevano una specie di gorgo vorace ed impossibile da evitare, stavano inghiottendo ogni residuo barlume di logica.

S'un punto sarebbe stata intransigente.

Quella sera André non sarebbe sfuggito e lei si sarebbe fatta dire una volta per tutte e per filo e per segno, cosa diavolo era accaduto tra loro.

Non la sera prima, quando si era sentita male.

Non la sera prima ma quella sera, quell'altra sera…

Quella in cui…

Oscar sbuffò di nuovo mentre tentò, per l'ennesima volta, di concentrarsi su quel libro che proprio non sarebbe riuscita a leggere, con tutto quello che le girava per la testa.

Avrebbe comunque dovuto parlare con André per sincerarsi che il Tenente Girodel non avesse lasciato incustodita la stanza delle armi di scena.

Quello, fra tutti i suoi pensieri, fu l'unico che la mantenne vigile ed intenzionata a non lasciarsi abbindolare un'altra volta.

94


	9. Inaspettato

_**Inaspettato…**_

"Voi due, venite con me!".

La voce del Tenente Girodel risuonò imperiosa nella piazza d'armi, quando, al termine del primo giorno di esercitazioni per le nuove reclute, l'ufficiale intravide i passi rapidi di Alain e Marcel che cercavano di svignarsela, per andarsene finalmente nelle camere assegnate alle reclute.

"Signore?" – chiese Alain rimettendosi sull'attenti e tirando per una manica Marcel.

"Si, siete sordi? Ho detto di venire con me!" – ripeté Girodel avviandosi a cavallo verso l'ingresso della reggia.

"Diamine…adesso ci si mette anche il capellone!" – imprecò Marcel – "Già c'era andata bene oggi perché quell'altro, il tizio dallo sguardo di ghiaccio, non c'era e adesso questo qui ci fa lavorare anche dopo la fine dell'esercitazione!".

Alain accostò il proprio cavallo a quello dell'ufficiale.

"Chiedo scusa…".

"Chiedo scusa Signor Tenente…" – precisò Girodel sempre guardando davanti a sé con voce un poco insofferente.

"Allora, chiedo scusa Signor Tenente…" – ripeté Alain.

"Cosa c'è?".

"Posso chiederle dove stiamo andando?".

Il Tenente Girodel a quel punto dovette per forza voltarsi e con sguardo un po' stralunato tentò di far capire alle reclute come erano regolati i rapporti tra le reclute, appunto, e ufficiali.

"Dunque, per prima cosa, un soldato, e men che meno una recluta, non si deve permettere di fare domande quando gli viene dato un ordine. Lo esegue e basta. Mettetevelo bene in testa. Se fosse capitato con il colonnello credo che una punizione esemplare non vi sarebbe stata risparmiata…".

 _Il colonnello deve essere il tizio con l'uniforme rossa, quello che non è venuto oggi…caspita che soggetto!_ – pensò Alain, anche se, per assurdo, non si sentiva affatto intimorito dalle parole dell'ufficiale.

"Comunque siete nuovi e quindi siete scusati. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, stiamo andando al teatro della reggia per controllare un carico di armi…".

"Armi in un teatro?" – esclamò Alain rendendosi conto che l'affermazione era del tutto fuori luogo e non gli sarebbe mai dovuta uscire dalla bocca.

"Armi finte…per l'esattezza!" – precisò Girodel – "Verranno utilizzate per la rappresentazione che si terrà a Versailles tra due settimane. E devono essere controllate quasi più di armi vere! Perché potrebbe essere pericoloso se venissero portate via o sostituite…".

"Oh…".

I due a quel punto si zittirono, comprendendo che il compito assegnato non era affatto irrilevante.

Certo i due giovani avevano intenzione d'arruolarsi non certo per proteggere la famiglia reale ma solo per avere un tetto sulla testa, caserma o scuderia che fosse e prendere qualche soldo da mandare alle famiglie.

Ma se per arrivare allo scopo fosse stato necessario proteggere quei nobili…

 _Allora avrebbero fatto anche quello!_

 _Speriamo che alla fine di tutta questa storia ci spediranno a Parigi…-_ si disse Alain in tono di insofferenza.

Non poteva sopportare quello spreco di forze e di ricchezze per una stupida rappresentazione teatrale, quando a Parigi c'era tanta gente che moriva di fame.

Non poteva concepire che tante persone si dessero da fare per proteggere nobili che governavano quel paese pensando solo al proprio tornaconto.

Semmai ne avesse avuto al possibilità Alain s'era ripromesso che non l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia a nessuno di quelli.

Non era una questione di avversione personale.

Nessuno lo aveva trattato male.

Ma tutti quelli che aveva incontrato parevano vivere fuori dalla realtà, immersi in una dimensione altra e distante da quella che invece lui conosceva e che aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle.

Un mondo incantato dove l'unica apprensione di ufficiali, soldati, aristocratici, servitori, cuochi, dame di compagnia, lacché e tutta l'accozzaglia che gravitava attorno alla famiglia reale pareva quella di evitare che il re e la regina s'accorgessero delle condizioni in cui vivevano i francesi.

Forse i sovrani lo sapevano già, ma di certo tenere lontano la famiglia reale dalla realtà equivaleva a consentire a quei nobili di continuare a mantenere i propri privilegi che altrimenti non sarebbero più stati tollerati.

I tre entrarono nel teatro. Alain riconobbe il tizio che il giorno prima aveva aiutato a trasportare dentro le scenografie.

"Eh amico…".

"Oh…ma voi due siete sempre qui attorno!?".

"Certo ma adesso ci veniamo per lavorare!".

"Allora se dovete lavorare andate a portare questo là dentro, sul palcoscenico!" – li apostrofò l'altro.

"Che? Ma hai visto la nostra uniforme? Noi siamo soldati mica facchini…" – rise Alain.

"Sentite io devo uscire un momento…perché non chiedete al vostro superiore…in fondo ci mettereste che pochi istanti…".

"E va bene…" – bofonchiò Alain che tutto sommato aveva una gran voglia di vedere quel palcoscenico da vicino.

E a quel punto, si sarebbe tolto lo sfizio di cercare quella donna, quella ch'era vestita in modo strano, diverso dagli altri attori.

Quella che assomigliava terribilmente al _colonnello_ per intenderci.

Il Tenente Girodel gli diede il consenso e Alain si caricò sulla spalla il piccolo pannello di legno.

Non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi quando varcò la soglia del teatro.

Le salette delle gallerie abbracciavano la platea e il palco.

Erano rivestite di preziosi stucchi dorati che parevano ancora più sgargianti e sfarzosi in contrasto con il velluto rosso che tappezzava le pareti e i sedili.

Al soldato venuto da Parigi, il luogo interessava poco.

Corse con lo sguardo al palcoscenico e gli parve di riconoscere gli attori che aveva visto il pomeriggio precedente.

E la scena pareva quasi la stessa.

Solo che…

Al posto della donna che tanto aveva catturato la sua attenzione, vide una graziosa fanciulla dai capelli castani, giovanissima, la vocetta una specie di cinguettio e le movenze delicate e lievi come quelle d'una farfalla appena nata.

Sulle prime pensò fosse un altro personaggio, non lo stesso impersonato dall'altra donna, ma poi le poche battute che ascoltò gli fecero comprendere che, in realtà, quella giovane stava interpretando il personaggio della dea.

Quella donna dunque non c'era.

E una strana inquietudine lo percorse.

 _Quell'ufficiale oggi non è venuto e pare che nemmeno quella donna ci sia… che strano..._

Marcel gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: "Allora, ti sei perso?".

Alain si riebbe e chiese anche all'amico se secondo lui le parole recitate dalla giovane fossero le stesse che aveva sentito pronunciare all'altra donna il giorno prima.

Ma l'amico non gli fu di grande aiuto.

"E io che ne so?" – borbottò Marcel cercando di mettere a fuoco l'immagine della giovane sul palco – "Però se dovesse essere così…beh ti dirò che io preferivo quella di ieri. Diamine, che donna e che corpo…e…non so come dirti…dato che sono un uomo dalla testa ai piedi io con una così ci avrei fatto ben altro che darle un bacetto sulla bocca come ha fatto quel tizio…lì…".

L'indice puntò ad un uomo, un bellimbusto che restava fisso ad osservare la giovanetta, in attesa che quella scandisse le proprie batture.

"Lo svedese…che poi dicono sia l'amante della regina!".

"Marcel sei irrecuperabile!" – l'apostrofò Alain, alzando gli occhi al cielo, facendo spallucce…

"Sarà ma quella giovinetta lì …" – stavolta il dito puntò alla ragazzetta – "E' graziosa ma non mi dice un granché!".

"Ma che ne sai tu di teatro?! Che sei cresciuto rubando verze a Les Halles!".

"Io ne so parecchio invece! Le verze mi servivano per mangiare ma qualcuna la rivendevo e con gli spiccioli entravo a le Comédie Italienne! La sai la differenza tra gl'italiani e i teatranti francesi?!".

"No!".

"Ecco quindi taci! Gl'italiani sono davvero imbattibili…han la capacità di prendere in giro tutti mentre i francesi stanno a piangere di qua e di là…e i francesi dovrebbero imparare da loro!".

Alain squadrò l'altro, sguardo a metà tra la commiserazione e l'incredulo.

Marcel si prodigò in un paio di smorfiette per rafforzare il concetto.

I due se ne uscirono richiamati dalla voce bassa ma ferma di Girodel, non senza aver lanciato un'occhiata veloce alle personalità sedute nella prima fila della platea.

L'acconciatura alquanto elaborata deponeva per una nobildonna.

Alain riconobbe Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Doveva essere lei perché quando erano entrati, arrivati a circa metà della platea, due Soldati della Guardia Reale avevano spianato le spade dicendo loro che oltre non si poteva andare e che quello che avevano portato potevano lasciarlo lì.

 _§§§_

"Oh…Madame Elisabeth…sono più serena ora che la vostra dama di compagnia ci aiuterà a proseguire le prove in questi giorni in cui Madamigella Oscar non sarà con noi. Mi sono presa un bello spavento questa mattina quando mi hanno detto che non si era sentita bene. Speriamo si rimetta presto. Ma le prove devono procedere…".

"Non preoccupatevi maestà, sono sicura che il Colonnello Oscar sarà presto di nuovo con noi. Comunque devo dire che questo evento è stato inaspettato anche per la giovane Maileen. Sapete lei è diventata da poco la mia dama di compagnia. La sua famiglia è nobile ma non frequenta la corte. E' una ragazza assennata ed intelligente. Pensate che ha chiesto di poter assistere alle lezioni di letteratura e di pittura alla Sorbona. E siccome non c'erano altri parenti a Parigi che la potessero ospitare ho deciso di accoglierla come mia dama di compagnia…".

"Avete fatto bene Madame Elisabeth. E' una giovane deliziosa, davvero. E' stata una fortuna che ci fosse lei a sostituire Madamigella Oscar…".

"Oh, beh…non è stata proprio solo questione di fortuna…" – chiosò Madame Elisabeth.

"Come prego? Che intendete dire?" – chiese la regina incuriosita dallo strano discorso.

Madame Elisabeth fece un sorriso dolce, come a rivelare una verità da poco appresa anche da lei stessa ed in fondo sorprendente e pulita come lo era l'animo della giovane che ora stava recitando sul palco.

"Vedete maestà, non vi siete chiesta come mai Maileen sapesse a memoria tutte le battute della recita?".

"Oh, è vero! Ora che ci penso, avete ragione. Nessuno poteva sapere che Madamigella Oscar si sarebbe ammalata e io non avevo previsto di sostituirla…quindi?" – ammise Maria Antonietta sempre più incuriosita.

"Ecco, si da il caso che Maileen avesse assistito a tutte le prove sin da quando Vostra Maestà aveva deciso di mettere in scena la rappresentazione. E questo perché la prima volta in cui ha assistito alla scena tra il cacciatore e la dea Minerva…ecco…vedete…".

"Parlate pure Madame Elisabeth…parlate pure…" – la incalzò la regina.

"Maileen ha visto quel giovane…l'attendente del Colonnello Jaryaies…e…io credo che in lei sia nato…non so come dire…credo che lei provi qualcosa per quel giovane. Così, almeno per vederlo, è venuta a tutte le prove. Si sedeva sempre in fondo al palco, per non disturbare, e alla fine ha imparato tutte le battute. E quando oggi ha saputo che il colonnello non sarebbe venuto….Maileen si è offerta di recitare la parte insieme a quel giovane. Spero non consideriate tutto questo troppo sfacciato da parte sua…".

"Oh…no…ci mancherebbe…" – balbettò sorpresa la regina – "Quindi Maileen…quella giovane avrebbe un debole per André!? L'attendente del Colonnello Oscar!? Oh…ma è semplicemente meraviglioso! Solo…vedete…non vorrei che la vostra dama di compagnia s'illudesse inutilmente. Vedete André non è nobile anche se ha ricevuto la stessa educazione di un nobile, dovendo servire la famiglia Jaryaies, mentre la giovane Maileen de Berintou credo lo sia giusto!?".

"Maestà questo l'ho detto anch'io alla mia dolce Maileen. Ma lei dice ch'è felice anche così e che forse un giorno…se il destino lo vorrà…potrà sempre chiedere a Vostra Maestà il re il permesso di sposarsi. Certo per adesso è molto presto. Lei vuole solo conoscere quel giovane. Sarebbe già tanto se potesse parlargli…così mi ha detto…certo…non come la dea discute con il cacciatore…".

"Certo, certo…" – concluse la regina mentre un'ombra di tristezza corse sul volto.

La conoscenza di quella notizia così inaspettata…

Un sentimento che poteva essere libero di nascere ed esprimersi e forse anche realizzarsi nella sua interezza, ebbe il potere di stringere il cuore, dato che lei mai nella sua vita avrebbe potuto permettersi di vivere a quel modo.

Seguendo il cuore e non la ragion di stato.

"Allora forse dovremmo fare qualcosa per questa giovane…" – mormorò a voce bassa la regina mentre si alzava al termine delle prove e congedava gli attori.

A poco a poco il teatro si svuotò dei suoni e delle voci che fino a poco prima erano riecheggiati dal palcoscenico.

"Andres…Andres?".

André era immerso nei suoi pensieri mentre si avviava a grandi passi verso l'uscita del teatro.

"Andres?".

Alla terza volta in cui udì quel nome non poté non voltarsi cercando di capire se qualcuno stesse chiamando lui e in quel caso chi fosse.

"Oh…Andres…per fortuna vi siete fermato! Temevo non sarei riuscita a raggiungervi…" – trillò la giovane Maileen accostandosi a lui che prese ad osservare l'altra con sguardo un po' stupito.

Le presentazioni erano state fatte in fretta e furia per rispettare i tempi delle prove.

"Mademoiselle…non avevo compreso cercaste me…" – rispose André un po' interdetto.

"Certo…scusate voi…Andres…".

"Perdonate mademoiselle ma il mio nome è André…" – tentò di precisare lui.

"Oh, certo…so anche questo. Ma vedete, ho trovato alquanto ingiusto che la regina non abbia dato al cacciatore un nome, così ho pensato che potevo farlo io. _Andres_ potrebbe essere il nome del cacciatore, non trovate?".

"Andres…oh certo…".

André si passò una mano sul viso, tentando di riannodare i fili dello strano incontro, del tutto inaspettato, dal momento che aveva conosciuto quella giovane solo due ore prima sul palcoscenico, quando la regina aveva annunciato che la giovane Maileen de Berintou avrebbe sostituito Oscar durante le prove.

Adesso se la ritrovava lì, quasi l'altra l'avesse rincorso per non lasciarlo andare via.

"Vi dispiace se vi chiamo così?" – proseguì Maileen sfoderando un sorriso dolce e convincente.

"Certo…non c'è problema…ora se volete scusarmi…buon pomeriggio mademoiselle…." – chiuse André, piuttosto dubbioso.

Covenne rapidamente non ci fosse nulla di male nella richiesta e così acconsentì anche se non ne comprendeva appieno la ragione.

Nella testa e nel cuore erano ancora impressi come una specie di marchio a fuoco, le sensazioni che s'erano irradiate dentro di lui mentre abbracciava Oscar, la sera prima.

La sua mente si era perduta in quel contatto e adesso la sua mente non faceva altro che ritornare ossessivamente lì.

Oltre alla considerazione, quella ben più reale, che Oscar avrebbe presto ricordato quel che era accaduto.

Era solo una questione di tempo e lui sarebbe finito in trappola.

Istintivamente si rese conto di essere molto stanco.

Stanco di trovare scorciatoie a quel sentire che non sapeva più dove rinchiudere e poi ai suoi stessi gesti che, da quanto era finito in quell'assurda recita, pareva gli sfuggissero letteralmente dalle mani, ogni volta che si ritrovava troppo vicino a lei, troppo inondato da lei.

Così vicino gli era difficile controllarsi, che se fino ad allora era stato bravo, era solo perché s'era tenuto a distanza.

Ma così vicino…

Istintivamente si chiese cosa sarebbe mai accaduto se Oscar gli avesse chiesto di spiegare quei gesti...

Forse se le avesse detto la verità...

Fece per voltarsi e andarsene ma la giovane quasi gli girò attorno per pararsi davanti.

"Perdonate…perdonate…Andres….vi… vi – andrebbe – di – fare – una - passeggiata – con me – solo – per - discutere – della commedia – lo – so – che - io – sono – solo – una – sostituta – ma – mi - farebbe – piacere – parlare – con – voi?".

La domanda uscì di filato, quasi senza respiro.

Ad André parve che l'altra, nonostante avesse esaurito la sua richiesta, non avesse ancora ripreso a respirare, in attesa della risposta. E non avrebbe davvero respirato più finchè lui non avesse risposto.

"Una passeggiata? Mademoiselle…vedete io purtroppo devo tornare a casa. Ho molti…".

"Suvvia André, non potreste per una volta accontentare la giovane Maileen?" – chiese avvicinandosi Madame Elisabeth che aveva osservato la scena da lontano e aveva compreso che la sua giovane dama di compagnia aveva bisogno del suo aiuto.

"Non credo ci sarebbe niente di male…".

Maileen tornò ad osservare André che, a quel punto, e vista l'insistenza e l'accorata richiesta di Madame Elisabeth, non se la sentì di rifiutare.

"Va bene…sarà un piacere per me…" – mormorò anche se poco convinto.

La giovane fece un piccolo applauso in segno di ringraziamento.

André, con un gesto del tutto spontaneo le porse il braccio sinistro e la giovane con un sorriso smagliante e il respiro che pareva ancora non essere tornato, appoggiò la mano e ringraziandolo si avviò con lui sotto lo sguardo vigile di Madame Elisabeth e, seppure un poco distante, quello infinitamente malinconico della Regina Maria Antonietta.

"Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a sostenere il duello ma io non ho assolutamente idea di come si impugna una spada…" – riprese Maileen, tanto per trovare un argomento che potesse destare l'interesse dell'accompagnatore.

"Mademoiselle…ci mancherebbe…" – si schernì André tentando di comprendere come fosse finito in quella situazione.

Quella scena non passò inosservata, perché anche il Conte di Fersen, che nel frattempo era tornato nella platea, aveva osservato i due giovani allontanarsi.

E lo stesso velo di malinconica inquietudine scorse nello sguardo mentre osservava la sua regina uscire dal teatro sottobraccio al marito, tirata per la mano dal piccolo Louis Joseph.

 _Lei non mi appartiene…_

 _Non potremo mai appartenerci veramente e allora come farò a continuare a vivere così…_

 _§§§_

 _Inaspettato…_

Tutto in quella giornata era divenuto inaspettato.

Per Andrè, che si ritrovò a passeggiare per i fastosi giarnidi della reggia, a braccetto d'una giovane entusiasta e vivace, parlando di teatro greco e di tragedie e di arte e chissà cos'altro.

E anche per il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, che, di soppiatto dalla ferrea guardi di nanny, era riuscita a guadagnare l'uscita e ora se ne stava seduta sul bordo della fontana di casa Jaryaies, osservando il cielo appena solcato dagli ultimi raggi del tramonto, e da un lato, tagliente e freddo, il primo spicchio della luna nuova.

Quasi trasalì quando scorse venire dall'ingresso del palazzo un ombra avvicinarsi lentamente.

E quasi il cuore si fermò nel petto quando riconobbe la voce di Fersen che la salutava.

"Conte di Fersen…".

"Buonasera Madamigella Oscar…come state?".

"Meglio, grazie. Ma voi…".

"Ero in ansia per la dea Minerva!" – esordì piano il conte – "E così ho pensato che sarebbe stato bene accertarmi che non avesse perso la sua aura di divino splendore!".

Rise il conte…

Trasalì Oscar…

Il Conte di Fersen aveva sempre utilizzato un linguaggio più che cortese e raffinato ma non si era mai rivolto a lei in termini un poco assurdi, neanche fossero stati realmente sul palco a recitare.

Lei, appunto, si ritrovò incerta, non avendo ben chiaro dove l'altro volesse andare a parare.

Era chiaro però che il conte era venuto di sua esclusiva iniziativa, perché non aveva assolutamente nominato Sua Maestà la Regina, né aveva riportato i saluti di alcuno, come sarebbe stato nel caso in cui la regina avesse saputo della visita del conte, nel qual caso non avrebbe mancato di aggiungere appunto i migliori auguri di pronta guarigione.

E poi, il messo con il messaggio della famiglia reale era già arrivato nel pomeriggio.

Dunque…

Oscar si rese conto che Fersen non aveva nominato la regina.

Si stupì della strana situazione che si stava dipanando di fronte a lei.

"Dovrò stare a riposo ancora per un giorno. Dovrei riuscire a tornare dopodomani. Spero di non aver creato troppi problemi a sua maestà!?" – chiese lei, tentando di avere informazioni su come fosse trascorsa la giornata.

Le premeva sapere della regina, soprattutto.

O forse le premeva rammentare all'altro che Sua Maestà avrebbe forse voluto essere messa al corrente di quella visita del tutto inaspettata di cui nessuno dunque sapeva nulla.

Tutt'e due tornarono a sedersi sul bordo della fontana. La brezza della sera prese ad increspare la superficie dell'acqua dove ora si rifletteva il sottile filo della luna, più alta nel cielo.

Intorno, i rumori ovattati della campagna e poco più in là le luci della casa che si perdevano nel buio del cortile.

Fersen tirò un sospiro.

Nella mente ancora quell'immagine così dolente della sua regina che lasciava il teatro assieme al sovrano e al delfino.

Un'immagine struggente e tagliente al tempo stesso.

"Non temete mademoiselle…si, sua maestà era dispiaciuta del fatto che non siete stata bene. Ma oggi abbiamo avuto la fortuna di trovare una giovane che si è offerta di sostituirvi e debbo dire che se l'è cavata piuttosto bene! Conosceva già la parte della dea…sapeva tutte le battute a memoria! Certo non è stata in grado di eseguire la sequenza del duello ma per il resto è riuscita a recitare piuttosto bene…".

"Come? Una giovane mi ha sostituito!? – senz'accorgersene le dita strinsero la stoffa del gilet, il povero tessuto ritorto…

Neppure la gelosia era mai stato un sentimento che fosse scorso nella mente.

Perché non era mai stata toccata da nulla che fosse stato degno di sollecitare la sua mente, come ora invece pareva accadere.

La sensazione ricacciata a fatica nei meandri più oscuri.

Non era mai stata in competizione con nessuno.

E quella storia della commedia l'aveva irritata fin dall'inizio.

Perché allora adesso voleva sapere chi fosse quella giovane e come aveva fatto a sostituirla così in fretta, dato che nessuno sapeva avrebbe potuto immaginare la sua malattia e dunque che non sarebbe andata alle prove quel giorno?

 _Gelosia…_

 _Senso del dovere…_

"Si, certo. E' una dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth. E' arrivata da poco a Versailles ma a quanto pare è una giovane molto colta…le piace la letteratura, il teatro e… non so ma credo che in realtà la commedia c'entri poco con il fatto che oggi voi siate stata sostituita proprio da lei!".

La chiosa affondò dirompente.

"Che intendete…".

"Sono tornato da pochi giorni alla reggia ma in molti mi hanno riferito di aver visto quella giovane anche i giorni scorsi quando le prove si svolgevano al Trianon. Se ne stava seduta in fondo alla platea. Poi alla fine si alzava e si avvicinava al palcoscenico aspettando che tutti gli attori se ne andassero e poi…".

"E poi?".

Oscar si parò davanti al viso di Fersen.

Perché adesso sentiva salire dentro di sé, quasi come una marea inaspettata, il desiderio di conoscere ogni più piccolo particolare di quella giornata e soprattutto di quella giovane che, evidentemente, era stata in grado di sostituirla così egregiamente?!

E, particolare ancora più dirompente…

Se quella aveva recitato accanto ad André questo significava che lei…

Che quei due avevano senz'altro affrontato anche la scena del bacio…

Quello strano racconto nulla c'entrava con la sua vita…

Non era così.

"Beh ecco…pare che quella giovane sia venuta alle prove, attenendo la fine, per aspettare una persona…".

Fersen si voltò verso Oscar mentre la osservava e stranamente lei pareva pendere letteralmente dalle sue labbra, tanto che per un attimo rimase a sua volta interdetto.

"Oggi ne ho avuto la conferma. Quella giovane in realtà voleva conoscere il vostro attendente…".

"André?" – saltò su Oscar, voce allarmata ed un poco roca per via dell'infreddatura.

Lo sguardo corse allora alla scena che il Conte di Fersen le descrisse di li a poco, ossia della giovane Maileen che scendeva dal palcoscenico, correndo letteralmente dietro ad André per poi chiedergli se lui poteva accompagnarla a fare una passeggiata, solo per discutere della commedia.

Fersen sorrise alle sue stesse parole.

Nessuno in quel momento poteva comprendere l'impatto e la forza che quel semplice racconto avrebbero recato. Ne lui, ne André che ne era stato il protagonista.

E nemmeno Oscar che, però, per quanto non lo sapesse, si ritrovò stranamente confusa e sospesa, immersa in quel racconto e soprattutto nella visione di André, il suo André, accanto ad una giovane che evidentemente provava una certa simpatia per lui.

 _Inaspettato…_

Il semplice racconto tale si rivelò.

In una sera in cui la luna appoggiava i suoi raggi tenui sulla superficie un poco increspata dall'acqua e un brivido impercettibile e profondo corse attraverso la schiena e Oscar a quel punto si scosse e quasi tremò senza potersi opporre a quella sensazione così potente…

"Oh…ma voi avete freddo?" – esclamò il Conte di Fersen che intuì il brivido.

Con un gesto calmo ma risoluto si sbottonò i bottoni della giacca e se la tolse mentre lei ora osservava i movimenti calmi e si chiedeva cosa stesse accadendo…

Fuori di lei e poi dentro di lei mentre si accorgeva che quella giacca calda veniva posata dolcemente sulle sue spalle e lei si ritrovava lì, lo sguardo perso e le mani istintivamente a toccare la stoffa liscia dell'abito.

Oscar percepì un calore insolito infondersi sulle sue spalle.

Non era tanto quella giacca ad averla lasciata un po' stranita ma era quel calore sulle sue spalle prima coperte solo da una leggera camicia.

"Non vorrei che prendeste freddo qui fuori!" – continuò Fersen – "Forse dovremmo rientrare…".

Un gesto di cortesia e di galanteria a cui l'altra non era assolutamente abituata.

E nemmeno preparata, dato che balbettò un timido grazie, abbassando lo sguardo, quasi incapace di mantenersi calma, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere, come impazzito, ora.

Nello stesso istante un altro gesto del tutto inaspettato colì il cuore e i sensi…

Assolutamente inaspettato…

Fersen appoggiò una mano sulla spalla sinistra, quasi abbracciandola e poi, in un movimento del tutto amichevole, passò due, tre volte la mano sulla sua schiena, come per rinforzare il calore della sua giacca e quindi riscaldarla.

Oscar pensò a quel punto che la febbre fosse veramente tornata a prendersi mente e muscoli e ossa…

Tutto!

Rimase con lo sguardo basso ma dentro di sé, impercettibilmente, il gesto riportò alla mente un gesto assolutamente simile, anzi, del tutto identico.

Un gesto che a quel punto non era più solo nella sua mente, a galleggiare dentro ore di febbre e di dolore, ma tornava in superficie.

Era la mano di André che l'aveva accarezzata, quella sera.

Era lui che l'aveva accarezzata, forte, per scaldarla.

E lei aveva ascoltato quella mano calda, scorrere su di sé e calmare il freddo e calmare la rabbia e il groviglio d'inquietudine che si portava addosso.

Fersen era lì e stata facendo la stessa cosa.

E lei…

E lei non era assolutamente calma…

E lei pensava ad André…

E pensava che André aveva baciato quella giovane…

E pensava e si diceva dentro di sé che era tutta una finzione…

Si alzò di scatto, allora, afferrò la giacca che stava per cadere.

"Oscar, c'è qualcosa che non va?" – chiese Fersen un poco sorpreso.

"No. Non è niente ma avete ragione. E' meglio che rientri!" – il tono s'asciugò, che nella testa ora riemergevano ricordi che lei aveva tentato di recuperare e sentiva salire la rabbia perché André le aveva mentito.

A quel punto lei non poté che giungere alla conclusione che André le aveva mentito.

Su tutto.

Era lui che l'aveva scaldata, con la sua mano.

E non solo con quelle stupide coperte.

E poi André aveva accettato di andare a passeggiare con quella ragazza.

Nulla di strano.

Nessuno, nemmeno Oscar avrebbe potuto impedirglielo.

Ma il semplice fatto era bastato per colpirla oltre ogni istinto e coscienza e pensiero e ragionamento.

Oscar continuò a pensare alle parole del conte, avviandosi verso casa mentre Fersen si era avvicinato al suo fianco.

Ecco…

 _Inaspettato…_

Tutto quel giorno divenne inaspettato, mentre André, uscendo dalle scuderie dove aveva lasciato il cavallo, potè osservare Oscar e Fersen rientrare a casa, insieme, vicini.

Li osservò da lontano e il cuore, anche per lui, parve non essere più in grado di sostenere quella vita e quella visione.

104


	10. Visita

_**Visita**_

Andrè rimase fuori, lontano.

Osservò le figure allontanarsi.

Oscar e il Conte di Fersen.

Lasciò che le due figure, vicine tra loro, si allontanassero.

Legate, seppur impercettibilmente, da quella mano adagiata sulla spalla di lei.

Un gesto incomprensibilmente assurdo, se si fosse guardato ai protagonisti di quella scena, per ciò che essi erano nella realtà.

Una, il Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

Una donna educata come un uomo, fiera del proprio ruolo e del rispetto che portava a sé stessa ed ai propri sentimenti.

L'altro, un conte svedese, di cui ormai tutta la corte di Versailles e forse la Francia intera, conosceva la passione e la devozione verso la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Anzi, l'amore incondizionato.

Dunque, quella mano, delicatamente appoggiata sulla spalla di Oscar, non era e non poteva essere un gesto di pura cortesia, un gesto disinteressato.

E questo fu subito totalmente chiaro ad André.

Chiunque lo avrebbe compreso…

Chiunque…

Anche se non fosse stato, come lui lo era ormai da sempre, innamorato di quella donna.

E nemmeno fosse stato un semplice conoscente che osservava le due figure avviarsi verso l'interno della casa e sparirvi dentro, sottraendosi alla vista.

L'immagine tagliò il respiro. Mozzò gl'intenti…

Cancellò l'effimero sollievo del pomeriggio.

Poche parole scambiate con un'estranea.

Parole studiate, su un argomento improbabile e neutro.

Il cuore di André riprese dunque a battere, disarmonicamente, furiosamente, incessantemente, non più nel vuoto, bensì alla ricerca di una spiegazione per quanto stava accadendo.

Per quanto ne sapeva lui e per quanto aveva imparato a conoscere della società in cui viveva certi gesti non erano e non avrebbero mai potuto essere casuali. Ma di certo dettati da un motivo, per quanto esso potesse essere nascosto ed incomprensibile ai più.

André attese di veder scomparire le due figure nella luce della casa, per poi decidere di scomparire, anche lui, nella propria stanza, con la mente nuovamente confusa e colpita dalla visione così insolita.

Non avrebbe avuto senso seguire Oscar in quel momento.

Infliggere a sé stesso lei…

Lei e l'altro assieme.

Ammise che non voleva infierire più su sé stesso.

Né in quel momento…

Né…

Mai più!

Due pensieri presero a correre, inevitabili.

Perché stava accadendo tutto questo!?

Perché il Conte di Fersen non aveva mantenuto quella distanza che, innegabilmente, il decoro del rango a cui apparteneva ed il rispetto verso la donna che diceva di amare e poi ancora verso la donna che lui stimava come migliore amico, avrebbero dovuto imporre!?

Questo pensiero, d'impeto, prese a soccombere, scacciato dall'altro, inspiegabilmente più piacevole, una specie di zattera di salvataggio, che lo aveva accompagnato nel suo ritorno verso la residenza Jarjayes.

Il pomeriggio insolito che aveva trascorso con la giovane Mademoiselle Maileen de Berintou.

Dunque quel pensiero inaspettato e dirompente prese a farsi strada nella testa e nel cuore, se non altro perché il suo cuore, anche se solo per poche ore, aveva goduto di un insolito sollievo, a confronto della costante ansia ed oppressione che governava i sentimenti, quando si ritrovava catturato dallo sguardo di _lei_ , dal viso di _lei_.

 _Lei_ , Oscar, di cui studiava ogni espressione, movimento, gesto, silenzio, voce, respiro, tentando di scorgere in essi un barlume, uno spiraglio, un guizzo della propria esistenza in lei.

 _Lei…_

La sua padrona.

In tutti i sensi…

Di tutti i sensi.

André ammise, in quel momento, e proprio nella consapevolezza d'aver percepito da parte della giovane Maileen una sottile dedizione che lo aveva, tutto sommato, lusingato e reso più sereno, di quanto, al contrario, _lei_ non lo avesse mai degnato di uno sguardo che non derivasse dall'amicizia che da sempre li legava e che _lei_ indubbiamente non gli aveva mai fatto mancare.

Nulla più.

André l'amava.

Ed era sempre stato ed era immensamente colmo di quel sentimento, assoluto e senza scampo.

Ma in quel momento, per la prima volta nella vita, André si chiese cosa avrebbe significato _essere e sentirsi amati_ , forse non con lo stesso trasporto, ma almeno attraverso occhi che riservavano un'attenzione diversa, intensa e senza riserve.

Occhi che avrebbero cercato, lui e nessun altro.

Tornò per un istante alle labbra morbide e delicate che aveva sfiorato solo poche ore prima, su quel palcoscenico, mentre lui e Maileen avevano provato la scena del bacio.

E poi agli occhi, quelli di Maileen, che si erano chiusi nello stesso istante per poi riaprirsi.

E lui era rimasto colpito dallo sguardo sereno e vivo e quasi adorante, tanto ch'era dovuto indietreggiare e scostarsi, anche se istintivamente un sorriso era corso sulle labbra.

Un sorriso ricambiato dalla giovane Maileen, quasi a ringraziarlo del gesto condotto con levità e delicatezza.

Chissà come sarebbe stato, si chiese André, amare liberamente, senza timore, senza paura del futuro…

 _Chissà come deve essere…_

Se lo chiedeva André, mentre se ne stava disteso nel letto, ben sapendo che al piano di sopra di quella stessa casa, ora _lei_ era insieme alla persona verso la quale, per la prima volta nella sua vita, _lei_ aveva provato un sentimento di vicinanza e di affetto e, forse, di amore.

 _Chissà come dev'essere…_

 _Amare liberamente, senza timore, senza paura del futuro…_

 _Chissà come deve essere…_

Era come se in quel momento, la mente di André, colpita dalla visione di ciò che stava accadendo nel piano superiore di quella casa, si fosse rifugiata in un pensiero consolatorio che avesse allontanato il dolore e la sofferenza, e avesse regalato almeno l'illusione di poter un giorno sconfiggere la spirale di solitudine nella quale lui non avrebbe mai potuto evitare di finire.

Perché così sarebbe stato se avesse continuato ad amare Oscar.

Così forse non sarebbe accaduto se il proprio cuore avesse deciso di dire basta a quell'illusione e avesse trovato il coraggio di spezzare quella catena che da sempre lo teneva legato a _lei_.

Ora, molto probabilmente, anche quelle briciole di complicità, da sempre nascoste nei loro gesti, gli sarebbero state portate via, in un istante, spazzate via da quella mano, la mano del conte, appoggiata sulla spalla di _lei._

André confidò sul fatto che Oscar non era un'ingenua.

Anche lei si sarebbe fatta le stesse domande che si stava facendo lui.

E anche lei, inevitabilmente, avrebbe finito per scontrarsi con la realtà che vedeva il Conte di Fersen innamorato della Regina Maria Antonietta.

E Oscar, per quanto avesse avuto un debole per il conte, non avrebbe mai e poi mai accettato di avvicinarsi ad un uomo che sapeva essere innamorato di un'altra donna.

Una donna che, oltretutto, Oscar stessa avrebbe avuto il dovere di proteggere.

Ecco…

In realtà la spiegazione di quel gesto stava appunto proprio tutta lì.

In un amore talmente grande ed inconfessabile ed impossibile da realizzare che mai esso sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla mente e dal cuore degli amanti per rivelarsi all'esterno.

La spiegazione di quel gesto arrivò di lì a poco, forse non tutta, ma sicuramente capace di suscitare scompiglio e stupore nella mente dei protagonisti.

E, soprattutto, nella mente di Oscar, se davvero stava accadendo ciò che lei aveva sperato in tutti quei mesi.

 _§§§_

Entrata nella saletta degli ospiti, dove già era acceso il camino, Oscar s'affrettò a restituire la giacca al Conte di Fersen.

Molto prudentemente, s'avvicinò alla finestra, lontano dall'altro, fingendo di osservare la coltre buia ch'era scesa sul giardino.

Percepì su di sé, incombenti, gli occhi del conte.

Assurdo…

L'altro era sempre stato rigorosamente distante.

La conversazione proseguì su argomenti tutto sommato neutri e meno interessanti ma sempre incentrati sulla vita di corte e sui pettegolezzi, purtroppo sempre più insistenti, che circolavano sulla presunta relazione tra il conte e la regina.

Il Conte di Fersen sapeva che Oscar era a conoscenza del profondo affetto che lo legava alla Regina Maria Antonietta e Oscar era forse la sola persona con cui l'altro si sarebbe potuto confidare, seppure mediante un linguaggio assolutamente riguardoso.

Si fidava di Oscar e vedeva nell'altra un'alleata discreta e colta nel saper gestire quel sentimento tanto ingombrante e sofferto che ormai da anni albergava nel cuore.

Il silenzio leggero e un poco triste scese nella piccola stanza, spezzato solo dal crepitio del fuoco caldo.

Il conte riprese a parlare, abbandonandosi a toni più mesti e sofferti, senza preoccuparsi che la sua interlocutrice l'avrebbe giudicao o, peggio ancora, si sarebbe servita di quel doloroso segreto per spargere veleno sul conto della regina.

Le parole rivelarono dunque in maniera più esplicita la spiegazione che circondava i gesti ed il comportamento.

"Madamigella Oscar…" – esordì piano – "Vorrei chiedervi…".

Di nuovo silenzio…

Oscar non si voltò.

Non parlò.

Non lo interruppe, né lo sollecitò a proseguire.

Tra di loro c'era abbastanza confidenza perché il conte potesse permettersi di parlare liberamente, anche se con parole misurate e rispettose dei rispettivi ruoli.

In quel caso però quelle parole, per quanto cortese e caute, si rivelarono assolutamente non rispettose di sentimenti di cui il conte non aveva alcuna conoscenza.

"Io vorrei…vorrei poter tornare ancora a trovarvi…a farvi visita nella vostra casa s'intende…".

L'ultimo accenno alla casa lasciò Oscar completamente stranita ed incredula.

Poche parole, quasi sussurrate…

L'altro s'era alzato e s'era avvicinato.

Il viso del conte era accostato al suo.

Oscar trasalì.

E Fersen non potè non cogliere quella specie di brivido che avrebbe potuto esser scambiato per un sintomo di quella strana febbre che aveva colpito l'altra nella precedente giornata.

Ma il conte sapeva bene che quella domanda non era affatto casuale.

E lui sapeva bene che per la sua interlocutrice la valenza era la stessa.

In forza delle regole che dirigevano le consuetudini della classe sociale a cui entrambi appartenevano, quando un uomo avesse chiesto, del tutto rispettosamente, di poter frequentare la casa di una donna – anche se lei, caso unico, era il Colonnello della Guardia Reale - altro non avrebbe significato che quell'uomo intendeva frequentare quella donna.

E non a semplice titolo di amicizia.

Amicizia che, nel loro caso, aveva sempre consentito al Conte di Fersen di frequentare la residenza dei Jarjayes a suo piacimento e senza dover chiedere il consenso a nessuno.

Chiedere il consenso, significava dunque, implicitamente, chiedere un consenso a lei.

E Oscar questo lo sapeva molto bene.

Lei non riuscì, pertanto, subito, a comprendere il senso della domanda.

O forse non volle pensare che il senso fosse proprio quello.

S'affrettò a rispondere, nella maniera più cortese e rispettosa possibile, fingendo quel consenso ch'era sempre stato ovvio.

"Conte di Fersen…" – balbettò quasi –" Voi siete sempre il benvenuto in questa casa…potete venire quando più vi aggrada…".

Risposta cortese ma fredda.

La domanda doveva restare entro un confine insuperabile.

Lei non conosceva il motivo che aveva spinto il conte ad avanzare la richiesta.

Qualsiasi fosse stato, lei non non avrebbe mai potuto permettere che venisse oltrepassato il confine che delimitava i rispettivi ruoli.

Né per se stessa, né per il conte.

"Vi ringrazio Oscar, ma…si certo…voi siete sempre stata un'ospite squisita nei miei confronti. Intendevo…".

Fersen si zittì…

La mano scivolò lieve a quella di lei ch'era appoggiata al fianco.

Il conte non riuscì a proseguire ma il gesto parlò molto meglio di tante parole e discorsi.

"Sarei felice di tornare, per parlare ancora con voi…".

Il tono accorato…

Ad Oscar, che pure sentiva il cuore percorso da un'agitazione sempre più crescente, parve quasi che la voce stessa si fosse incrinata, percossa da chissà quali pensieri e forze, l'una contraria all'altra.

Come se il respiro non ne avesse voluto sapere d'uscire, incapace di aggiungere altre spiegazioni.

Lei non ne volle altre.

Si limitò ad annuire, ammettendo che il conte sarebbe stato il benvenuto in qualunque momento avesse deciso di farle visita.

Ma il tocco lieve emanò un calore nuovo e sciolse il respiro, lasciandola stranita, incapace di comprendere appieno la portata delle parole del conte e delle proprie parole.

Alla fine si voltò sciogliendo la presa della mano e scostandosi nuovamente, perché la vicinanza per lei era assolutamente incomprensibile.

Ma così facendo si ritrovò con lo sguardo del conte su di lei e Oscar non riuscì a mantenersi fredda e percepì le proprie guance quasi avvampare.

Si sfilò, di fatto sottraendosi allo sguardo ed al corpo dell'altro, incombenti su di lei.

"Perdonate…perdonate la mia invadenza…" – chiosò l'uomo con voce bassa, avendo intuito di essersi spinto troppo oltre.

Anche lui conosceva bene le regole che governavano le relazioni tra le personalità appartenenti alla nobiltà e quella vicinanza aveva avuto l'indubbio potere di provocare una reazione decisa da parte di Oscar.

Il conte la percepì e si scusò ancora, mestamente, ringraziando Oscar per la sua ospitalità e promettendo appunto che sarebbe tornato presto.

Augurandole di guarire al più presto si congedò.

Oscar rimase sulla porta del palazzo ad osservare il cavallo ed il suo cavaliere scomparire nel buio della notte, chiedendosi cosa fosse mai accaduto in quella giornata così strana al punto da arrivare a sconvolgere ogni sua certezza.

Prima fra tutte quella che vedeva il Conte di Fersen innamorato della Regina Maria Antonietta.

E quello stesso uomo, ora, aveva chiesto di poter tornare nella sua casa.

Le aveva chiesto di poter tornare da lei.

Un altro brivido le corse lungo la schiena.

Questa volta Oscar sentì freddo sul serio e si girò velocemente imboccando, quasi correndo, lo scalone che portava al piano superiore.

Arrivata a metà si fermò perché nella mente tornò a galla, in maniera prepotente e senz'appello, la domanda che aveva aleggiato nella testa per tutto il pomeriggio. Dunque nonostante ciò che era appena accaduto, nonostante avesse, di fatto, ricevuto dal Conte di Fersen la richiesta, quasi formale, di poter frequentare la sua casa, Oscar si ritrovò di nuovo al punto di partenza.

Che diavolo era accaduto lei e André la sera precedente!?

Si voltò e altrettanto di corsa si avviò a grandi passi verso la camera del giovane, avendo certezza che lui fosse rientrato.

Doveva comunque chiedergli se il servizio di guardia alle armi si era svolto senza incidenti.

E poi, stranamente, era molto curiosa di avere notizie della sua sostituta, visto che quella giovane doveva aver recitato con André.

Bussò piano ma non ottenne alcuna risposta.

André, ormai da tempo, non aveva più il permesso di entrare nella stanza di Oscar, a meno che non fosse per esaudire una richiesta di Oscar stessa o di nanny.

Oscar non aveva mai dovuto sottostare ad analoga proibizione.

Bussò di nuovo e poi decise di entrare.

La camera era quasi completamente buia ma lei conosceva la disposizione dei mobili.

André evidentemente ormai dormiva e così, quasi in punta di piedi, si avvicinò al letto.

E poi ancora e ancora e quando gli occhi si abituarono all'oscurità finalmente intuì il profilo del viso di lui che, su un fianco, stava effettivamente dormendo.

Si avvicinò ancora e quasi con il viso sul viso di lui lo chiamò piano.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo ma non certo fargli venire un accidente.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo…

Ma poi…

A poco a poco gli occhi s'adattarono all'oscurità della stanza.

Si avvicinò al viso.

Dentro di sé sorse il desiderio di restare a guardarlo.

Senza parlare, senza che lui le parlasse o si svegliasse.

Senza essere a sua volta osservata, come solo lui sapeva fare, anche da lontano, anche se lei pareva non accorgersene.

Si chinò all'altezza del viso, voltato dalla sua parte e appoggiò i gomiti al bordo del letto e poi vi appoggiò sopra la testa, abbandonandosi alla visione che, nonostante tutte le domande e i dubbi e gli avvenimenti della giornata, pareva aver catturato l'attenzione, oltre ciò che lei stessa avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Si concesse quel tempo, scorrendo ai lineamenti di André.

I suoi occhi, chiusi e il naso dritto e poi la bocca, chiusa e un poco imbronciata.

Oscar si accostò ancora di più e poi voltò il viso in senso orizzontale, in modo da osservare quello reclinato dell'altro ed interpretarne l'espressione che non gli pareva affatto serena.

Anzi, André sembrava quasi arrabbiato e per niente abbandonato al sonno così profondo.

"André…" – lo chiamò piano, allora.

Sottovoce, per cercare di svegliarlo ma senza aggredirlo.

Stranamente aveva solo voglia che lui aprisse gli occhi e la guardasse e magari le facesse un sorriso, di quelli caldi e luminosi che solo lui sapeva regalarle, capaci, si adesso ne prendeva coscienza, d'ammansire le inquietudini, d'imbrigliare quella sorta di corsa verso l'ignoto che lei, ogni giorno di quella sua strana e sorprendente vita, intraprendeva.

Spesso aveva sentito dentro di sé la sensazione di cadere e di non avere appigli e di non farcela, stretta in una vita che altri avevano scelto per lei e che lei si sforzava di vivere nel modo più integerrimo e dignitoso possibile.

Allora le era bastato volgere il viso e André era lì.

Era talmente abituata a farlo che lo faceva senza pensarlo e deciderlo.

Un istante, lui la guardava e poi scostava lo sguardo da lei.

Perché lei sapeva che gli occhi di André erano appena stati su di sé ma forse lui non voleva darlo a vedere.

Dai gesti traspariva attenzione…

A pensarci davvero Oscar si ritrovò sorpresa a non averci mai davvero pensato!

Dai gesti traspariva affetto, capace d'avvolgere il cuore freddo e distante.

Ecco che cos'era André, in fondo ad ogni più ardito ragionamento.

Oscar allungò l'indice a sfiorargli il naso e lo chiamò di nuovo.

Ora era praticamente seduta per terra e il viso era vicinissimo a quello di André.

Lo stuzzicò di nuovo, tirando un sospiro perché pareva proprio che lui non ne volesse sapere di svegliarsi.

"André, svegliati" – disse con tono un poco più elevato – "Devo parlarti. Avanti! Svegliati!".

L'ultima richiesta non cadde nel vuoto e un sospiro scorse nelle labbra di lui che iniziò a riaversi dal suo sonno.

In realtà pareva che André stesse combattendo contro una specie di mosca fastidiosa, perché ad un certo punto alzò una mano e cercò di scostare da se il dito di lei.

E Oscar, risentita da quel gesto poco cortese, gli prese la mano e gliela tirò per tentare di svegliarlo.

"Svegliati accidenti! André!" – gridò allora a voce alta.

111


	11. Il centro del mondo

_**Il centro del mondo**_

Gli parve di risalire da chissà quali recondite profondità, quasi che Morfeo non ne volesse proprio sapere di lasciarlo andare.

André s'era appena addormentato in realtà, dato che fino a qualche istante prima la mente era rimasta a galleggiare immersa nella visione di Oscar che entrava in casa accompagnata dal Conte di Fersen.

Un'immagine che ancora non si era cancellata del tutto e quindi, quando aprì gli occhi, rimase inizialmente sorpreso di trovarsela di fronte così vicino.

Si tirò un po' indietro quasi per ristabilire, per tacito accordo, la distanza che tra loro non doveva essere superata.

Non era passato molto tempo da che aveva visto quel viso così vicino a sé.

Solo poche sere prima, infatti, era stato lui ad avvicinarsi a lei.

E l'aveva baciata…

E…

Il putiferio stava ancora lì, a galleggiare nella mente.

André attese, falsamente irritato dalla visita notturna.

O forse, nonostante la stanchezza ed il risentimento alla visione di lei assieme al conte, intenzionato a proteggere sé stesso da chissà quale notizia che lei avrebbe potuto rivelare.

"Che vuoi? Ma che ore sono!?" – sbadigliò stancamente, infastidito e per nulla intenzionato a mettersi _sull'attenti_ – "Vai a dormire, altrimenti ti ammalerai di nuovo!".

Tentò di voltarsi dall'altra parte, l'altra lo trattenne afferrandogli una spalla per mantenere un barlume d'attenzione, così faticosamente rimediata ed emersa dalla profondità del sonno.

"Quando dormi sei peggio di un sasso!" – l'apostrofò, lo sguardo fisso.

"Ma cosa vuoi a quest'ora, si può sapere? Non puoi aspettare domattina!? E' stata una giornata pesante oggi…non credo tu abbia così urgenza di avermi a tua disposizione, ti pare!?".

André prese a fissarla, sguardo di rimprovero per le ore di sonno rubate.

Forse perché lei aveva rubato altro…

Certo Oscar era la padrona ma certi limiti in quella casa non si erano mai superati e da quando lui ci era arrivato non era mai accaduto d'essere svegliato nel cuore della notte se non per un motivo più che legittimo e grave.

E siccome Oscar era rimasta tutto il giorno a casa a riposare e l'unico fatto grave di quel giorno era stato appunto che lei aveva ricevuto la visita di Fersen – ma questo fatto era evidentemente grave per André, non certo per Oscar – lui non vedeva il motivo dell'improvviso e fastidioso disturbo notturno.

Certo che avrebbe voluto chiederle che cosa si erano detti, ma se lo avesse fatto, era certo che lei non gli avrebbe rivelato nulla.

"Devo parlarti invece…tirati su!" – di rimando.

André tirò un sospiro abbandonandosi nel letto e poi andando con le mani a stropicciarsi la faccia per tentare di svegliarsi.

Rimase ad occhi chiusi, a faccia in su, perché proprio non gli pareva giusto mettersi sull'attenti di fronte alla richiesta, anche se veniva da Oscar, e anche se lui, in realtà, avrebbe dovuto farlo perché di una classe inferiore alla sua.

In quel momento non ne aveva voglia.

Oltretutto la visione di lei che se ne entrava in casa con il Conte di Fersen provocò di nuovo un intenso malumore.

Oscar era di altro avviso e l'interrogatorio a bassa voce proseguì.

"Com'è andata oggi? Le armi…sono state tenute sotto controllo?".

Uno sbadiglio e una mano sulla faccia…

"E' andato tutto bene…" – esordì André.

Un altro sbadiglio…

"Le armi sono state controllate sia all'inizio delle prove, sia alla fine e poi la stanza è stata chiusa a chiave…" – proseguì con voce cantilenante.

"E l'addestramento delle nuove reclute?".

Un altro sbadiglio…

"Il Tenente Girodel è stato esemplare come sempre e credo che le nuove reclute oggi abbiano tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che il colonnello non ci sarebbe stato!" – continuò André accennando ad una nota ironica.

"Cosa? Che vorresti dire!?" – chiese lei stizzita.

Uno sbadiglio e parole quasi mormorate, senza timore di infierire nel raccontare una verità evidente agli occhi di tutti.

"Intendo dire che quelle reclute dovrebbero aver già compreso il carattere del colonnello che si occuperà del loro addestramento. In fondo dovresti saperlo anche tu che non ti sfugge mai nulla e sei particolarmente severa con i nuovi arrivati. Ecco, oggi si saranno sentiti sollevati per il fatto che tu non c'eri. Devi ammettere che un certo timore lo incuti in chi ti conosce per la prima volta. Ma non preoccuparti ti rifarai nei prossimi giorni! Il Tenente Girodel mi ha detto che sono un po' indisciplinati e quando parlano con un ufficiale molti credono di essere al mercato…basterà insegnagli un po' di educazione non ti pare!?".

Discorso pacato ma decisamente poco lusinghiero per l'amor proprio dell'altra, anche se lei comprese che André in quel momento aveva perfettamente ragione.

Lei era sempre stata piuttosto severa nell'addestramento delle reclute e quei giovani dovevano averlo intuito anche solo dalla fugace rassegna.

"Sei uno stupido!" – l'apostrofò lei, alzando il braccio quasi per dargli un pugno sulla spalla.

La mano a mezz'aria…

"E cosa mi dici della giovane che mi ha sostituito nella recita?".

Alla domanda André si riebbe. Gli occhi s'aprirono a concentrarsi che non era proprio da lei fare una domanda del genere.

Considerato poi che fin dal primo giorno Oscar aveva rifiutato sdegnosamente di considerarsi un'attrice di quella assurda recita, cosa avrebbe mai potuto interessarle se qualcuno l'aveva sostituita!?

E poi come faceva a saperlo se lui non aveva ancora detto nulla?

"Come fai a sapere…" – stava per chiederle André, poi rammentandosi dell'incontro con Fersen.

Forse era stato lui ad informarla della circostanza.

"Te l'ha detto…hai visto il Conte di Fersen vero!?" – chiese andando direttamente al punto.

L'altra si stizzì, lo sguardo assottigliato alla domanda alla sua domanda, che non era solita essere lei a rispondere ma prima voleva avere le sue di risposte.

E poi quella domanda presupponeva che André avesse assistito all'incontro tra lei ed il conte.

E André non si era fatto avanti e…

André comprese, si rassegnò a rispondere all'ennesima richiesta.

"Si…ti ha sostituito una giovane, Maileen de Berintou, una nuova dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth, la sorella del re. E' arrivata da poco a Versailles…le piace recitare e così si è offerta di sostituirti quando oggi la regina ha saputo che non saresti venuta. Così siamo riusciti a provare tutte le scene…ovviamente il duello non è stato eseguito…".

"Quindi è andato tutto bene…" – sospirò Oscar piano, una velata punta di gelosia malcelata nel tono basso.

"E' andato tutto benissimo se proprio vuoi saperlo!"- rimarcò l'altro quasi per farle un dispetto adesso e pungerla nell'orgoglio.

"Avete recitato tutte le scene?".

"Tutte le scene!".

"Smettila di ripetere le mie domande!".

"Scusa…".

"Tutte le scene…anche quella del bacio!?" – l'intercalare sommesso, la punta di gelosia scemata in un respiro di vergogna.

Non d'invadenza verso l'altro forse ma sicuramente verso sé stessa.

Gli occhi definitivamente aperti, a fissare il soffitto…

L'intercezza sulla risposta da dare.

Che non è che poi di risposte ve ne sarebbero state molte.

S'erano state affrontate tutte le scene che li riguardavano era chiaro che anche _quella scena_ era stata recitata.

Quindi la risposta sarebbe stata ovvia e logica.

Vuoi poi che Fersen avesse mai avuto l'insano gusto di spiegare cosa fosse accaduto…

Il punto allora non era cosa fosse accaduto ma perché lei, Oscar, che non era solita fare domande di cui conosceva già la risposta, fosse finita lì ad avanzare quella spiegazione.

Era evidente allora che lei voleva una risposta, _quella risposta_ , e la voleva da lui.

Si voltò verso di lei.

Voleva vederla in faccia e dirle che sì avevano recitato anche quella scena e che, quindi, sì lui aveva baciato quella ragazza, anche s'era stato solo per finzione perché quella era una rappresentazione e nulla c'entrava con la realtà.

Intravide nella penombra della stanza il viso di Oscar.

Pareva più buio del buio che li circondava.

"Abbiamo recitato anche quella…" – disse piano.

Lo disse piano perché così avrebbe potuto scivolare sulla reazione di lei ed ascoltarla quella reazione.

 _Dio…_

Quanto avrebbe voluto che una reazione, non una reazione qualsiasi, fosse scorsa sul volto.

Magari rabbia, inconsapevole certo, ma capace di scuotere la proverbiale freddezza che aleggiava su di lei.

Capace di incrinare la maschera di ghiaccio che lei indossava di fronte a tutti, forse anche di fronte a sè stessa.

Davvero una stupida recita - loro ad impersonare improbabili ruoli, rispettosi del rango certo, ma là, sul palcoscenico, liberi di rompere le regole che imperavano nella loro vita - avrebbe avuto pregio d'ingarbugliare a tal punto i sensi e i sentimenti da suscitare reazioni vive e renderli vivi, entrambi?!

Se solo fosse accaduto…

Oscar si morse il labbro.

Lui scorse il gesto.

Lo conosceva bene quel gesto.

Aveva imparato a riconoscerlo fin da quando lei era piccola.

Infliggersi un piccolo dolore per evitare che uno più grande arrivasse a scuoterla, inaspettatamente, e ad incrinare forza e saldezza. Punirsi per evitare d'essere smaccatamente sincera e rivelare ciò che non deve uscire allo scoperto.

Questo avevano imposto le regole che orchestravano le loro vite, non era solo una questione di rango.

Però anche quel gesto innocuo…

André s'immagino dunque d'aver suscitato una reazione, impercettibile. Oscar avrebbe voluto parlare e forse gridare…

André lo comprese.

E mordersi il labbro era appunto il segnale che lei non avrebbe potuto farlo.

Lui allungò una mano.

Quanto avrebbe voluto dirle che non c'era bisogno che lei fosse rimasta in silenzio.

Quanto avrebbe voluto dirle che poteva anche prenderlo in giro e rimproverarlo…

Si, avrebbe voluto André.

Perché se così fosse accaduto, allora questo avrebbe significato che qualcosa di lui a lei forse importava.

Restò muto André, in attesa di parole che non uscirono.

Oscar si sedette a terra.

Poi parlò…

Di se stessa…

Ma non direttamente…

Parlò di se stessa come avesse fatto parte di una rappresentazione in cui lei era la dea Minerva ma inaspettatamente in quel giorno non fosse riuscita a recitare la sua parte e qualcun altro l'aveva fatto.

Alla stessa maniera e con gli stessi risultati.

Era stata degnamente sostituita…

"Oh…allora va bene. Così nessuno ha sentito la mia mancanza….".

Rassegnazione...

Solo quella ebbe forza e dignità di farsi strada anche se, tutto sommato era sempre meglio di niente.

Fino al giorno prima Oscar avrebbe fatto di tutto per uscire, il più in fretta possibile seppur dignitosamente, da quell'assurda situazione e ora che qualcuno la stava altrettanto dignitosamente sostituendo si sentiva stranamente svuotata, come se quel ruolo fosse stato suo in realtà, solo suo, e nessuno, eccetto lei, avrebbe mai potuto recitarlo.

Era solo quello?

Era solo la singolare quanto tempestiva invadenza nel proprio stupido ruolo oppure era un'invadenza ben più dirompente che aveva preso ad insinuarsi e ad invadere la coscienza?

Aleggiando come spettro non tanto innocuo nella vita?

Fece per alzarsi allora, quasi di scatto e Andrè comprese, in quel movimento repentino, una sorta di smarrimento che stava prendendo l'altra e che l'avrebbe probabilmente torturata per il resto della notte.

Oscar fece per alzarsi, appunto, era quasi in piedi.

André l'afferrò per un polso e la trattenne, quasi tirandola verso di sè.

Un gesto veloce dunque un poco brusco capace - complice i postumi della febbre non ancora smaltiti – di minare l'equilibrio, che Oscar perse, ritrovandosi quasi addosso all'altro, di nuovo la faccia vicinissima a quella di André.

Così vicino, finalmente lui potè osservarla, ficcarsi nello sguardo.

"Io…io ho sentito la tua mancanza Oscar!" – sussurrò piano, lì, fisso, mentre l'altra sussultava e no, non arretrava, punta nell'orgoglio, un misto d'orgoglio e d'inspiegabile ansia, che però prese a sciogliersi un poco alla vista di sé riflessa nello sguardo dell'altro.

Di nuovo, nel giro di pochi giorni accadeva di nuovo.

E di nuovo lei intuì lui, il corpo di lui, lì, un poco sotto di sé, inspiegabilmente avvolgente, le labbra vicinissime, il respiro appena percepito.

Inspiegabile…

Nessuna forzatura per liberarsi dalla presa.

Quasi Oscar avesse deciso di restare lì, in attesa dell'istante successivo, che adesso quell'istante l'aveva già conosciuto e l'intimoriva sì ma d'un timore capace di sollevare curiosità e non paura.

Poi, come un lampo nel buio della notte, la fatidica domanda tornò ad illuminare la coscienza.

E la vicinanza parlò più di qualsiasi discorso o racconto.

Il corpo, il polso stretto nella mano calda, sciolsero sensazioni capaci di tornare a galla.

Rammentò allora la mano di André che l'aveva dapprima sfiorata, con delicatezza, e poi accarezzata con più forza.

Ad ogni passaggio un calore nuovo e profondo s'era irradiato dentro, non solo a restituire lievità ai muscoli ma anche ad ammansirli dai brividi della febbre e della rabbia.

Ne aveva ricavato tranquillità e sicurezza a cui lei si era abbandonata.

Ecco cosa aveva torturato la coscienza in quelle ore.

Lei s'era abbandonata a gesti che André non si sarebbe mai dovuto permettere.

Perché l'aveva fatto?

Perché lui s'era spinto oltre quel confine che loro stessi – o forse a questo punto, solo lei, si disse – mai avevano pensato di oltrepassare!?

Oscar lo guardò allora.

Intravide la sfumatura dello sguardo, chiaro e calmo e caldo.

André pareva tranquillo, sicuro di sé.

Per nulla imbarazzato o preoccupato di ciò che aveva fatto.

La calma iniziò ad irritarla.

Primo perché lui s'era permesso di fare una cosa del genere.

Secondo perché le aveva mentito dicendole che non era accaduto nulla.

Terzo perché ora che lei ricordava e che attraverso il suo sguardo lo aveva fatto chiaramente intendere ad André, lui non pareva minimamente preoccupato per la presa di coscienza.

Il momento di sospensione ebbe vita breve.

Lo scambio si sciolse e fu lui, stavolta, a lasdciare il polso consentendole di assumere una posizione più decorosa.

Lei si sedette e poi si alzò velocemente e poi…

"Perché lo hai fatto?! Perché volevi farlo…così semplicemente…perché volevi farlo come hai voluto baciarmi l'altra sera?".

Una provocazione dietro l'altra.

André comprese che la domanda riguardava ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente.

Nel letto, nell'abbraccio, nelle carezze intense ed avvolgenti…

E poi ancora prima, nel bacio dato per finzione e che pure lui aveva desiderato da tutta una vita…

Fingeva da una vita dunque!?

André comprese che lei aveva iniziato ad intuire, nei gesti di lui, seppur dettati _da esigenze di copione_ , segnali sorprendenti ma anche contraddittori.

La distanza che da sempre li _univa_ si stava a poco a poco assottigliando e paradossalmente questo, anziché schiarire, creava caos, e, ancor più sorprendente, quasi incapacità di continuare a restagli accanto, come nel passato.

Se poi, adesso, ci si metteva pure la visione di André che aveva baciato quella dama di compagnia…

Sempre per finzione certo…

E poi loro due che se ne andavano a passeggio, come le aveva raccontato il Conte di Fersen piuttosto divertito, allora il quadro era completo.

Perché André si stava comportando in questo modo?

Possibile che Oscar fosse stata solo una curiosità per lui?

"Perdonami…" – ammise André, ammettendo implicitamente che entrambi erano corsi agli stessi gesti - "Non mi pento di ciò che ho fatto … ma tu stavi male e tremavi come una foglia e io non sapevo più che fare che aiutarti. In quel momento ho avuto paura che la tua vita potesse quasi sfuggirmi tra le mani. E così…ho cercato di scaldarti è vero…era solo per scaldarti…".

André non abbassò lo sguardo e lei nemmeno.

Oscar aveva avuto la sua spiegazione.

Tutto sommato una spiegazione semplice e cristallina.

Come lo era André.

Eppure non ancora sufficiente.

Ma era pur sempre una spiegazione.

 _Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo se non per questo?!_ – se lo chiese e la mente tornò alla domanda iniziale.

André aveva cercato di aiutarla.

André aveva voluto fare solo quello.

Perché tra loro c'era una profonda amicizia.

Era tutto lì quello che era accaduto?

"Un'ultima domanda…" – proseguì lei in tono sommesso.

André si sorprese del fatto che lei si fosse accontentata delle poche parole non chiedendo ulteriori spiegazioni.

E si sorprese ancora di più quando Oscar gli chiese se veramente se n'era andato a passeggiare per i giardini di Versailles con quella giovane.

Se conoscere della dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth poteva anche essere stat una curiosità plausibile, chiedere di ciò che era accaduto dopo non aveva proprio senso.

Ma ancora una volta André fu assolutamente sincero.

"Me l'ha chiesto con gentilezza. Abbiamo parlato della commedia…è una giovane molto istruita ed è stato piacevole conversare con lei. Ha letto Rousseau…e conosce Voltaire…e non ha fatto pettegolezzi su nessuno se è questo che vuoi sapere. Anzi si è dimostrata molto sensibile verso i problemi che affliggono la Francia. Si…devo dire che è stato piacevole…ma perché lo vuoi sapere?".

Nello stesso istante in cui terminò la frase André comprese e si diede senz'appello dello stupido.

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, nemmeno lei conosceva la ragione della domanda che aveva fatto e quella spiegazione così semplice e chiara, anziché ammansire, aveva preso a scavare, provocando una sorta di smarrimento e paura, come se lei avesse percepito che qualcosa nella sua vita stava cambiando, senza sapere se sarebbe stato un bene o un male.

Il disagio era inspiegabilmente una novità.

E soprattutto era inspiegabile ch'esso derivasse dal fatto d'aver compreso che André era stato con un'altra persona che non era lei.

Una giovane donna dalla mentalità aperta, colta e probabilmente decisamente più raffinata ed elegante di lei.

Non era lei ad essersene andata quel pomeriggio per i giardini di Versailles con André.

Anche se loro due lo avevano fatto mille volte ma solo per controllare e perlustrare il percorso della regina nelle sue passeggiate.

Mille volte erano stati, nelle ore più impensate del giorno e della notte, in quei giardini.

E adesso tutta la sicurezza di Oscar, la sua proverbiale freddezza, il distacco da sempre dimostrato verso sè stessa e verso ciò che la circondava parevano svanire come una bolla di sapone, al pensiero che…

Nemmeno lei sapeva quale pensiero in quel momento pareva disorientarla di più.

Ciò che aveva saputo dal Conte di Fersen o ciò che aveva saputo da André.

Oscar indietreggiò di scatto, voltandosi per uscire.

Poche parole, dirette e secche.

"Scusami se ti ho disturbato. Buonanotte…".

Impiegò qualche istante per raggiungere la porta.

Gli stessi impiegati da André per scaraventare via le coperte e scendere dal letto e rincorrerla ed afferrarla per un braccio, senza tanti convenevoli, quasi come un tempo, quando, ancora bambini, giocavano a rincorrersi e lui cercava di prenderla e lei velocissima tentava di sfuggirgli.

Solo il passo pesante di André, quasi un balzo verso di lei, risuonò nella stanza silenziosa e Oscar si ritrovò incapace di andare oltre per uscire.

André non esitò.

Perché ora era lui che voleva sapere cosa stava accadendo.

Anzi cosa poteva essere accaduto.

"Cosa ti ha detto il Conte di Fersen?".

Mai lui si sarebbe potuto permettere di fare una domanda del genere…

Lui servo, lei la figlia del suo padrone.

Lui non avrebbe mai potuto ambire a sapere nulla di lei e lei non avrebbe avuto nessun dovere di rivelargli ciò che poteva essere accaduto tra lei e Fersen.

Oscar si voltò incredula per il gesto di lui.

"Lasciami! Non ti riguarda!" – esclamò feroce.

E di nuovo la rabbia si rovesciò addosso ad André, che s'immaginò che l'altra non volesse subire intromissioni su quanto accaduto poco prima tra lei ed il conte.

Che la rabbia di Oscar, invece, era sorprendentemente rivolta proprio contro André, contro quella sua specie di vita parallela, che pareva andare in una direzione diversa dalla sua, anzi dalla loro.

Improvvisamente Oscar comprese come lei si fosse da sempre vista insieme ad André.

Non c'era un io e un lui.

C'erano _loro…_

E _loro_ adesso parevano addentrarsi entro sentieri di una vita che non avrebbero mai condiviso assieme.

Finchè non era stato evidente, nessuno dei due ci aveva fatto caso.

"No…non ti lascio…".

"André! Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo!".

La voce di lei era tornata quella della padrona.

Senza se e senza ma...

"Oscar…".

André non lasciò il braccio.

Non voleva farlo.

Non ci riuscì...

Voleva restare li, ancora un momento, per ascoltare quel battito lieve, quel calore che scorreva sotto il suo palmo, per sentire quel muscolo un po' teso e caparbiamente intenzionato a staccarsi da lui.

E ancora una volta lui intese quel rifiuto come il rifiuto di consentire a lui di conoscere dei sentimenti di lei verso il conte.

E ancora una volta Oscar intese quella stretta come il desiderio di André di mantenere un contatto con lei.

Perché, in fondo, era quello che aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita.

"Scusami…Oscar…a me puoi dirlo…che cosa ti ha detto?".

Oscar ammorbidì il tono, che nemmeno lei era del tutto consapevole del tenore delle parole del conte.

Fersen le aveva chiesto…

"Se proprio ci tieni mi ha chiesto di poter tornare in questa casa…per parlare…tutto qui!".

La voce bassa, malinconica.

Come se in essa Oscar avesse messo tutto il riserbo nel considerare quella richiesta il frutto di un interessamento del conte per lei.

E non invece il disperato tentativo di un uomo di allontanare da sè il dolore per un amore impossibile da realizzare, quello verso la sua regina.

Oscar avrebbe dovuto alleviare la sofferenza del conte e rendere meno doloroso quell'amore che mai il conte avrebbe potuto vivere nella sua interezza.

E lei questo l'aveva intuito.

Si chiedeva ora se a lei questo sarebbe bastato.

Lei che aveva scoperto di provare dell'affetto per il Conte di Fersen.

Anzi, forse di amarlo.

Ma di questo non era affatto certa.

"Ti ha chiesto se può tornare…".

La voce di André uscì flebile e si perse nel buio.

Anche lui intuì il significato delle parole.

E anche lui intuì che quella richiesta voleva dire molto di più di ciò che apparentemente avrebbe potuto significare.

André a quel punto lasciò il braccio.

E Oscar si ritrasse, come a proteggersi dalla marea di sensazioni che, da quando era iniziata quell'assurda storia della recita, parevano esser sempre lì, in procinto d'assalirla, senza concedere alla mente la tregua necessaria per comprendere cosa stesse realmente accadendo.

Oscar non disse una parola.

Si voltò e uscì via, quasi di corsa, scomparendo nel buio della scalinata.

André comprese, alla fine, cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Non poteva sapere se il Conte di Fersen avesse in qualche modo intuito i sentimenti che Oscar provava per lui.

Non poteva sapere se quella richiesta fosse dettata dall'intento di avvicinarsi realmente a lei e se il conte a sua volta avesse provato altro nei confronti di Oscar.

Ma, di fatto, era proprio ciò che stava accadendo.

Ciò che André aveva sempre temuto da quando aveva compreso che Oscar non era più indifferente all'amore.

André in quel senso era stato più bravo di lei, nel percepire i sentimenti di lei verso il conte.

Forse perché André viveva continuamente con la paura sorda e strisciante che ciò potesse accadere e quindi prima di lei aveva intuito il suo stato d'animo.

Prima di lei aveva compreso quell'agitazione che mai prima di allora aveva percorso i pensieri di lei, minando la sua freddezza e la sua risolutezza.

Prima di lei aveva compreso che ora, tutto ciò che fino ad allora erano stati l'uno per l'altra, sarebbe potuto svanire in un istante.

Il conte si sarebbe portato via Oscar…

E per André sarebbe stata la fine di tutto.


	12. Congiure e tragedie

_**Congiure e tragedie**_

"Io dovrei…dovrei…" - il respiro trattenuto, che per poco Sua Maestà Luigi XVI si ritrovò a diventare paonazzo – "Dovrei uccidere…io dovrei uccidere voi!? E nostro figlio?!".

La voce uscì strozzata, un grido d'istantanea sorpresa mista a tensione che crebbe fin a far tremare il pover'uomo, che prese a comprendere cosa gli sarebbe toccato fare in quella recita che via via diventava sempre più assurda e sconclusionata.

"Mia regina…Maria…temo…" – balbettò Luigi, estraendo dal panciotto un ampio fazzoletto, asciungandosi la fronte che aveva preso a grondare, le guance sempre più rosse e gli occhi che parevano quasi luccicare, come se lacrime di commozione e d'angoscia stessero lì lì per sgorgare e bagnare il volto sempre più tirato dell'uomo.

"Io temo che tutto questo sia veramente eccessivo, mia regina…".

"No…no che dite Luigi! Non è affatto eccessivo!" – rimarcò la giovane regina, protraendosi in avanti, come ad incombere sull'altro e portarlo dalla sua ragione.

Gli occhi vispi puntati addosso, il profumo insistente ad avvolgere la corporatura grassoccia dell'impaurito re…

"Non dovete pensare alla questione come se foste il re di Francia e mio sposo e padre di Louis Joseph! Voi _siete_ il principe del regno nemico, ostile alla principessa, ed è plausibile che tenterete il tutto per tutto per prendervi le sue terre. Visto che la guerra che affronterà sarà persa, allora il principe cercherà di uccidere la sua avveraria e il suo fratellino…" – cinguettò estasiata la Regina Maria Antonietta fiera della piega assolutamente tragica che aveva deciso di imprimere alla sua rappresentazione.

Una piega, l'ennesima piega, assolutamente inaspettata e che aveva lasciato di stucco persino il re in persona, che, a quel punto, avrebbe finito per assumere il ruolo d'un perfido essere, senza scrupoli, disposto anche ad uccidere pur di ottenere la vittoria.

"Maria…vi prego…io…non credo che riuscirei a recitare questa parte con spontaneità…non sono così…".

"Crudele?! Suvvia. E' soltanto una recita!" – continuò la regina tentando di convincere il marito.

"Immaginate la scena…".

Maria Antonietta si posizionò in mezzo alla stanza mentre Luigi era seduto, quasi come un sacco vuoto appoggiato lì e dimenticato, su una poltroncina poco distante e osservava la consorte che a piccoli passi pareva quasi volteggiare sul palcoscenico, descrivendo le battute, intercalate alle scene e così le sensazioni che la terribile sequenza d'immagini avrebbe suscitato nel pubblico. In realtà il re parve quasi scomparire nella poltroncina quando udì la regina descrivere nei particolari la scena.

"Immaginate decine e decine di frecce scagliate dalla parte alta della galleria contro il palcoscenico…" – spiegò la donna.

Il re strabuzzò gli occhi: "Frecce!? Frecce contro il palcoscenico e contro gli attori?" – balbettò con un filo di voce.

"Luigi, per l'amor del cielo…saranno ovviamente frecce finte! Le punte non potrebbero trapassare nemmeno un misero foglio di carta! Mi sono già consultata…gli armieri di corte hanno fatto sapere di poter fabbricare frecce _molto sicure_!".

"Frecce… _molto sicure_ …" – ribattè l'altro deglutendo angoscia – "Maria…moglie mia…una freccia…s'è fatta come si deve…non potrà mai…essere sicura…".

Abbozzava Luigi, incapace d'esser onesto e schietto.

L'ammansiva Maria Antonietta decisa a portare a casa il consenso, assolutamente necessario, del consorte.

Lei era la regina ma ogni respiro che avesse respirato avrebbe dovuto esser approvato dal re.

Ogni respiro che fosse stato di pubblico dominio s'intendeva!

"Si certo…voi siete un esperto nella lavorazione del ferro battuto. Ecco…dunque…"- s'avvicinò Maria Antonietta, riprese le mani dell'altro, che il contatto con le dita lunghe e lisce della moglie, tradirono un sussulto – "Potreste partecipare anche voi alla creazione di quelle frecce! Basterà posizionare gli attori in punti ben precisi del palcoscenico e ordinare agli arcieri di puntare solo in altre parti ben distanti…".

La stretta avrebbe dovuto cominicare fiducia…

Maria Antonietta avrebbe affidato al marito quel delicatissimo incarico…

"Arcieri?" – soffiò Luigi, slacciandosi dalla presa, che il contatto l'innervosiva, intuendo la sagacia della moglie nel carpire a quel modo un consenso lungi dall'essere strappato.

Il fazzoletto ad asciugare la fronte e poi sventagliato…

Il terrore cieco imperversava nello sguardo…

No, l'altra non arretrò d'un passo…

"Le frecce piomberanno sul palcoscenico dalla galleria, oltrepassando le teste degli spettatori! Sarà una scena magnifica!" – proseguì la donna - "Quello sarà l'attacco finale! Poco prima voi vi sarete avvicinato a me e al piccolo Joseph per colpirci con un pugnale…ovviamente anch'esso finto…".

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!" – tentò di replicare il sovrano.

Già l'idea di salire s'un palcoscenico aveva rappresentato per lui un enorme sforzo.

Ma ora, quella di uccidere proprio la consorte ed il figlio, anche se solo per finzione…

Luigi XVI si ritrovò atterrito e sconcertato.

Ma come aveva potuto sua moglie arrivare a concepire una simile idea…

"Maria…ve ne prego. Non potete chiedere una simile…anche se è solo per finzione…ma non è proprio possibile…e poi non pensate che potrebbe essere pericoloso?!".

"Oh…ci mancherebbe! Non sono un'irresponsabile. Quando Madamigella Oscar tornerà, mi consulterò con lei. E vedrete che tutto sarà preparato alla perfezione. Oscar si occuperà delle armi e così nessuno dovrà temere nulla. Siamo attori, marito mio e dobbiamo essere pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi ruolo…".

La donna si riprese delicatamente la mano sudatissima del marito e di nuovo abbandonata sulle ginocchia.

E poi lo fissò negli occhi e lui quasi si perse nello sguardo azzurro e vivo e allegro che da sempre, da quando l'aveva conosciuto la prima volta, aveva suscitato in lui una profonda ammirazione.

Quasi che Maria Antonietta avesse sempre rappresentato tutto ciò che non era lui e tutto ciò che lui non avrebbe mai potuto essere.

"Promettetemi almeno che ne parlerete prima con Madamigella Oscar, ve ne prego…" – mormorò alla fine angosciato Luigi, rivelando il tacito consenso a quell'assurda impresa.

Questa fu l'unica condizione che il re, del tutto soggiogato dallo sguardo azzurro e convincente, riuscì a strappare alla sua consorte.

Lesse sul viso dell'altra tale contentezza ch'ebbe il potere, a sua volta, di renderlo orgoglioso e felice.

Sapeva di non essere all'altezza della vivacità e della raffinatezza della moglie e accontentarla nei suoi capricci e nelle sue richieste, quando anche queste fossero state un poco assurde come l'ultima che aveva appena ascoltato, rappresentava l'unico modo che aveva per farsi perdonare di tutte le sue mancanze e del fatto di essere e sentirsi così distante dalla personalità e dal temperamento di Maria Antonietta.

"Mia regina, ve ne prego…quello che volete fare è veramente esemplare ma dovete comprendere che dovranno essere usate tutte le precauzioni perché nessuno si faccia male…".

"State tranquillo Luigi. Anzi, sapete cosa farò per dimostravi che anch'io ci tengo a rispettare questo patto!? Informerò oggi stesso il Conte D'Artois, che presiede al comando delle Guardie Reali e lo pregherò di avvertire Oscar delle novità. Così quando domani mademoiselle tornerà alla reggia i nostri valenti fabbri di corte si metteranno subito all'opera per la fabbricare le frecce e preparare la sequenza della battaglia finale. Oh…vedrete…tutte le compagnie teatrali della Francia parleranno di quest'opera! Sarà senz'altro un successo incredibile!".

Maria Antonietta baciò delicatamente la mano di suo marito, in segno di riconoscenza per la concessione veramente azzardata.

Era raggiante e in un istante scomparve lasciando il povero re con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, mentre con la mente tentava di immaginare come avrebbe preso quella notizia suo fratello, il Conte D'Artois, appunto, e poi Madamigella Oscar e il resto dei dignitari di corte ed i ministri e così via.

Una pazzia…

Quella rappresentazione era una vera e propria pazzia che oltretutto si stava trasformando in una vera e propria tragedia…

E non solo nel senso teatrale del termine.

 _§§§_

"Tutte le compagnie teatrali della Francia parleranno di quest'opera!".

Una risata macabra e quasi isterica accompagnò l'eco di quelle parole.

"Così avrebbe detto Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta a quello stupido di mio cugino…" – mormorò a denti stretti il Duca D'Orleans mentre versava il liquore nel proprio bicchiere ed in quello dell'interlocutore, seduto nella penombra della stanza.

L'altro allungò il braccio uscendo dal cono d'ombra e andando con lo sguardo a quello del duca seduto di fronte a lui.

"Forse è la prima volta che ritengo di essere fermamente d'accordo con la nostra regina…" – continuò il duca – "Non trovate anche voi conte?".

L'altro sorseggiò il liquido, una smorfia di compiacimento accompagnò il cenno della testa.

"Aggiungerei che questa rappresentazione sarà memorabile! Resterà negli annali delle tragedie più terribili della storia del teatro francese…" – convenne in tono sarcastico.

"E oserei dire di tutto il teatro d'Europa e forse del mondo intero…" – proseguì il Duca D'Orleans in tono basso – "Quando al termine della rappresentazione si scoprirà che il figlio del Re di Francia sarà morto davvero, allora sì che il mondo, tutto il mondo, parlerà di questa tragedia!".

Un ghigno di compiacimento scorse sul volto dei due.

"Finalmente ha commesso un errore…finora era stato impossibile trovare il modo di sbarazzarsi della mia adorata cognata…ma ora…ora abbiamo l'occasione non solo di uccidere l'erede al trono di Francia ma di sbarazzarci anche di quell'austriaca…perché la responsabilità di quello che accadrà sul palcoscenico ricadrà solo su di lei…" – continuò l'altro.

Nel tono una crescente soddisfazione.

"Si…e poi, quando verrà messa in giro la voce secondo cui il terzogenito di Luigi XVI potrebbe non essere figlio legittimo del re, bensì di quel conte svedese…" – D'Orleans sollevò il bicchiere – "Il gioco sarà fatto! La regina verrà ripudiata perché nessuno vorrebbe vedere sul trono di Francia un bastardo e allora sarete voi Conte D'Artois a diventare re…sì…a diventare re quando accidentalmente un'altra tragedia colpirà il nostro paese e il buon Re Luigi sarà vittima di un incidente…".

"Duca…però non sarà facile attuare questo piano. Io stesso presiedo il comando delle Guardie Reali ma sappiamo bene tutti e due che il Generale Jaryaies ha addestrato la figlia in maniera eccellente. E quella donna non permetterà mai che la famiglia reale possa correre dei pericoli e le armi di scena sono tenute sotto stretto controllo…".

"Non temete…non temete mio egregio conte…per il momento vi basti sapere che c'è una persona che fa al caso nostro e che si sta preoccupando di trovare…diciamo così… _il punto debole_ del nostro Colonnello delle Guardie Reali. Ammetto che non sarà facile. Quella donna è piuttosto coraggiosa quando si tratta di proteggere i sovrani. Ma vedrete…con un po' di fortuna la persona che ho scelto per questa impresa riuscirà a togliere di mezzo la figlia del Generale Jarjayes. Così voi potrete nominare qualcuno di nostra fiducia che terrà a bada tutti coloro che ancora parteggiano per quel povero stupido di Luigi…".

"Duca…voi siete diabolico. E se mi è consentito, chi sarebbe questa persona?".

"Conte d'Artois…" – gli occhi del Duca d'Orleans si sollevarono, tagliando le aspettative dell'altro alla domanda sfrontata – "Mi meraviglio di voi conte! La fiducia che c'è tra di noi mi autorizza a mantenere segreta almeno questa informazione. Non è necessario, per il momento, che voi sappiate chi è questa persona ma posso confermarvi che è assolutamente insospettabile. Ve lo posso assicurare…".

L'uomo appoggiò con calma il bicchiere sul tavolo, poi alzandosi di scatto.

"Sarà mia cura informarvi degli sviluppi di questa nostra impresa. Ora scusatemi ma quella persona mi attende…e non sia mai detto che io faccia aspettare qualcuno a cui ho affidato un compito così delicato…".

L'altro si alzò e guardò il Duca d'Orleans con sguardo incuriosito.

Non aveva ricevuto molte informazioni su quel piano decisamente diabolico che entrambi stavano architettando, ma la luce sinistra e sgradevole ch'era corsa nello sguardo del suo riverito alleato lo rassicurò che il comune intendimento, ossia togliere di mezzo la famiglia reale per incoronare il fratello dello sfortunato Luigi, re di Francia, sarebbe stato perseguito con ogni mezzo.

E questo indusse a farsi bastare le scarne spiegazioni.

 _§§§_

Le ombre della sera stavano calando nella stanza ormai buia, mentre un'altra giornata era trascorsa tra addestramenti, prove e cambiamenti che avevano provocato non poca tensione in tutti coloro che avrebbero subito l'evoluzione di tutta quella storia.

L'espressione di Oscar risultò assolutamente indecifrabile persino ad André che pure la conosceva molto bene e credeva ormai d'aver imparato a comprendere tutte le possibili declinazioni del suo volto, dalla stanchezza alla rabbia, dallo stupore alla serenità.

Ma quando corse agli occhi dell'altra mentre lei ascoltava il messo inviato dal Conte d'Artois che le esponeva quello che sarebbe stato il suo nuovo compito - ossia controllare che tutte le armi, anche quelle che sarebbero state fabbricare di lì a pochi giorni per le nuove scene che la regina aveva deciso di introdurre nella rappresentazione - gli parve davvero che l'altra sarebbe esplosa…

Che un lampo di rabbia corse attraverso lo sguardo cupo che pareva aver perso qualsiasi capacità di autocontrollo.

Le mani si strinsero e un pugno chiuso battè sul piccolo tavolo del salottino, dove Oscar aveva ricevuto il messo del conte e dove André era entrato per comprendere cosa stava accadendo.

Non riuscì quasi a parlare ma l'espressione la diceva lunga sui reali pensieri.

Quella scena era una pazzia.

Pericolosa oltre ogni misura e lei non si capacitava come Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta avesse potuto elaborare un disegno così assurdo e per di più che lo stesso re avesse dato il suo consenso.

Ricadde sulla sedia quasi senza forze mentre il messo la invitava a presentarsi prima possibile al Comando della Guardia Reale dove l'attendevano il conte e gli armieri, assieme ai fabbri che avrebbero dovuto preparare le frecce e le armi di scena.

A quel punto non c'erano solo le loro spade da controllare, quella del conte e ancora quelle degli anziani consiglieri che avrebbero sostenuto la principessa contro il principe avversario.

Ora ci sarebbe stata anche una quantità indecifrata di frecce ed un pugnale che avrebbe dovuto essere utilizzato contro una donna e contro suo figlio.

Contro la Regina di Francia e il Delfino, erede del re.

André rimase ad osservare il corpo di lei, fermo, seduto sulla sedia, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, le mani congiunte e la fronte appoggiata ai pugni chiusi.

Chiusa in sé stessa.

Immersa in una marea di pensieri assolutamente insostenibili.

Oscar si rese conto che per qualche ora il suo cuore aveva vagato attraverso indefiniti meandri che mai le era stato consentito attraversare nella sua vita.

Suo padre l'aveva addestrata come un soldato perché proteggesse la famiglia reale, mentre lei, in quei pochi giorni, aveva potuto ascoltare su di sé un bacio…

Un bacio che nella sua testa non poteva che essere il suo primo bacio. Ormai ne era certa.

E poi il calore dell'abbraccio di André…

E poi, dopo, quella mano…

La mano di Fersen sulla sua spalla…

Tutto le era apparso immensamente nuovo e pericoloso.

Tutto aveva avuto potere di distoglierla da quella follia in cui lei ora veniva precipitosamente ricacciata.

Dunque…

Doveva tornare in sé, chiudere lo spiraglio di smarrimento da cui s'era lasciata avvolgere e che le aveva fatto provare per la prima volta nella sua vita un'emozione nuova.

Tutto ricacciato indietro, estratto dalla gola e dal cuore e dallo stomaco e dai muscoli come si strappa un'erbaccia in grado d'infestare un terreno che deve rendere messi o viti integre e sane.

André fece per avvicinarsi.

"Vai pure André non ti preoccupare…".

La voce flebile ma ferma interruppe l'incedere, quasi che lei, nonostante non avesse nemmeno alzato la testa, avesse sentito i passi dell'altro avvicinarsi e avesse a quel punto dovuto rimettere tra sé e l'altro quella distanza che sempre accompagnava le loro vite e i loro destini.

"Ti aiuterò…posso comprendere cosa provi ma se ciascuno farà la sua parte nessuno correrà dei pericoli…".

"Me lo auguro André…me lo auguro" – chiosò lei stancamente.

Ora André riconobbe la sua Oscar.

Anche lui aveva percepito come, per qualche ora, il suo cuore avesse raggiunto quello di lei, in un impercettibile ondeggiare di sensazioni che avevano acceso la speranza che anche lei, anche Oscar, avesse potuto ascoltare quelle stesse sensazioni.

Aveva assaggiato le sue labbra e ormai anche lui aveva compreso che lei non era rimasta indifferente a quel contatto.

Il confine che da sempre li divideva era stato varcato.

Lui s'era permesso di farlo e lei l'aveva lasciato fare.

Ma ora lei tornava ad essere quella di sempre.

Chiusa nella sua uniforme di Colonnello della Guardia Reale, erede del Generale Jaryaies e quindi implacabile nei confronti di sé stessa e di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto distrarla dal suo principale incarico.

"Va pure…lasciami sola…" – concluse lei stancamente.

E André obbedì, come sempre, ai suoi desideri, lasciando la stanza.

Si voltò solo un istante ad osservarla di nuovo.

Adesso tutto tornava ad essere come un tempo e nessuno spiraglio, né per lui, né forse per nessun altro, si sarebbe mai più aperto in quel cuore che doveva solo guardare al compito per cui era stato addestrato.

Anche il suo cuore in fondo si era piegato a concepirsi così. Obbedire agli ordini che lei avrebbe impartito a sé stessa, per non mancare mai in quello che era il suo destino.

 _§§§_

André poteva osservare la figura alta e sicura di Oscar percorrere il corridoio che precedeva la Sala degli Specchi.

La vide entrare nella sala colma di luce ed il riflesso di mille aghi inondò il corpo leggero e sicuro.

Eppure tornato di nuovo freddo.

Pareva ghiaccio che penetrava una coltre di luce calda.

Ghiaccio che scorreva nello sguardo di Oscar, tornato di nuovo impenetrabile e rassegnato al compito che lei avrebbe dovuto portare fino in fondo.

I loro passi risuonarono quasi unici, anche se André era rimasto un poco più indietro di lei.

Alcune dame si voltarono al passaggio del Colonnello della Guardia Reale, accennando un lieve inchino con la testa e sorridendo compiaciute di fronte alla figura altera ed impassibile.

Se avesse potuto Oscar le avrebbe trafitte anche solo con lo sguardo.

Proseguì scorrendo con lo sguardo davanti a sé, mentre la sua immagine veniva riflessa nella sequenza degli specchi che si susseguivano uno dopo l'altro.

Oscar si fermò di fronte alla porta che dava negli appartamenti del re.

Da quelli sarebbe arrivata alle stanze della Regina Maria Antonietta.

Un moto di stupore scorse nei suoi occhi quando, entrando, si trovò di fronte la donna che parlava con il Conte d'Artois seduto ad un tavolino.

Il saluto militare interruppe la conversazione e la regina si diresse subito verso di lei chiedendole come stava.

"Meglio…vi ringrazio maestà" – rispose Oscar, restando immobile.

Poche parole, contenute e secche.

"Sono felice che vi sentiate meglio. Il conte mi ha appena detto di aver mandato un messo a casa vostra per avvertirvi della nuova scena che dovremo affrontare. Sono stata io a chiedergli di farlo in modo che voi poteste venire a saperlo prima possibile…".

"Maestà" – la interruppe Oscar, tanto che André si stupì del tono assolutamente formale e deciso che animava la voce – "Sono già stata informata di tutto. Se posso solo permettermi un parere…".

"Oh, Oscar ve ne prego. Non mi dite che anche voi siete contraria a questa cosa…".

La regina corse agli occhi di Oscar perché conoscendo molto bene il tono di voce del colonnello della Guardia Reale aveva già intuito in esso una sorta di inevitabile riprovazione per quanto stava accadendo.

La stessa che scorse negli occhi di Oscar che si abbassarono di poco andando a quelli di Maria Antonietta.

"Maestà, sono del parere che la scena che vorreste rappresentare sarebbe alquanto difficile da realizzare. Direi assolutamente pericolosa per l'incolumità di vostra maestà e del re! Per non parlare del Delfino di Francia…".

Parole nette e decise ch'ebbero il potere di smorzare l'entusiasmo della regina.

D'improvviso Maria Antonietta parve recuperare il senno, lo sguardo rivolto al Colonnello della Guardia Reale ove lesse una preoccupazione del tutto seria.

"Voi dite…dite che sarebbe pericoloso?".

Una breccia parve aprirsi nella spasmodica ricerca della regina di mettere in scena una rappresentazione a dir poco insolita.

Ma soprattutto assolutamente pericolosa.

In effetti Maria Antonietta aveva sempre tenuto in grande considerazione l'opinione di Oscar e se ora lei le stava dicendo che quella poteva rivelarsi un'impresa del genere, allora poteva anche essere effettivamente così.

La regina abbassò lo sguardo e Oscar pensò per un istante d'essere riuscita nell'intento di distogliere la donna dai suoi propositi.

Non ebbe modo di esultare, perché il Conte d'Artois, accortosi che quanto stava accadendo rappresentava un'eventualità assolutamente infausta per i suoi piani, si alzò di scatto e con aria del tutto sufficiente si fece incontro alla regina.

"Suvvia, Colonnello…non siate così pessimista! Siete un ottimo ufficiale come lo sono tutti i soldati della Guardia Reale. Nessun membro della famiglia reale correrà dei pericoli. Io stesso mi sono impegnato con mio fratello per accertarmi che le armi di scena e la sequenza degli scontri avvenga nel modo più sicuro possibile. Se volete potete venire a controllare voi stessa. Non vorrete essere proprio voi a deludere le aspettative di sua maestà!?".

Il tono volutamente accusatorio lasciò trasparire una punta di velato cinismo.

Impossibile ch'esso passasse inosservato, lo sguardo celeste e cupo del Colonnello quasi trafisse quello un poco sfuggente del Conte d'Artois e lei si rese conto che l'uomo aveva già dato il suo benestare a quell'impresa.

E lei sapeva bene che non erano solo voci quelle che volevano il Conte d'Artois alla spasmodica ricerca d'un sistema per salire al trono di Francia, al posto del fratello Luigi.

Ed altrettanto noti erano gli stretti rapporti che d'Artois aveva mantenuto con il Duca d'Orleans, ormai bandito dalla corte di Versailles, perché apertamente in lotta con Re Luigi XVI per la conquista del potere.

La velata critica all'eccessiva preoccupazione del Colonnello della Guardia Reale sulla sicurezza della scena aveva come unico scopo quello d'indurre la regina a perseguire nel suo intento.

E per fare ciò il conte avrebbe dovuto eliminare ogni dubbio sulla realizzazione di quella scena.

L'ostacolo era dunque il Colonnello della Guardia Reale. E quell'ostacolo doveva essere eliminato.

A che prezzo, ancora Oscar non poteva saperlo, ma dentro di se intuì che l'appoggio del conte all'impresa che la regina voleva realizzare non avrebbe potuto dirsi assolutamente disinteressato.

"Oscar…ve ne prego…prenderemo tutte le precauzioni possibili…" - mormorò la regina.

Maria Antonietta, pur essendo regina, aveva compreso che la riluttanza di Oscar a dare seguito alle sue richieste era unicamente dovuta ad un eccesso di preoccupazione verso l'incolumità della famiglia reale.

E pur essendo lei la regina, ora era lì a chiedere il consenso di Oscar a quell'impresa.

Lei lo comprese e quell'accorata richiesta ebbe il potere di frantumare ogni sua resistenza.

E poi non avrebbe potuto opporsi nemmeno se l'avesse voluto.

Non poteva rifiutarsi...

Tanto valeva a quel punto andare fino in fondo.

 _§§§_

Il consenso strappato con un mesto cenno della testa rimbombava ora, mentre Oscar osservava lo spazio che si apriva davanti allo sguardo.

Le ampie vetrate del salone degli specchi si affacciavano sui giardini di Versailles e la luce intensa di quel mattino chiaro e limpido e l'aria pungente e cristallina donavano alla geometrica distesa di verde una vivezza insolita.

Eppure nello sguardo di lei non c'era nulla che assomigliasse neppure vagamente ad un senso di abbandono allo spettacolo così sfavillante regalato dalla visione dei giardini ad un qualsiasi visitatore.

Le sensazioni che aleggiavano nel cuore e nella mente di Oscar erano tutte concentrate a portare a termine il suo compito, proteggere la famiglia reale, anche in quell'assurda impresa ch'era divenuta quella commedia che pareva tramutarsi di ora in ora una specie di tragedia buffa!

Questa volta nel senso teatrale del termine.

Com'era consuetudine, Oscar prese l'unica decisione che avrebbe potuto almeno temporaneamente placare l'ansia di non avere tutto sotto controllo, soprattutto la custodia delle armi di scena da quel momento fino alla prima ed una messa in scena dello spettacolo.

"Mi trasferirò qui a Versailles" – disse piano, mentre André poteva osservare il suo profilo un poco stanco e gli occhi ontani, perduti nella luce calda del mattino.

Si era appoggiata con una mano allo stipite di una finestra, la luce colpiva il viso, pareva quasi ferirla nella sua intensa luminosità.

Mentre André sapeva bene che lei, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto essere ombra, scura, e poi dissolversi per allontanare da sé le assurde e caotiche preoccupazioni.

"Vuoi venire a stare a Versailles?" – le fece eco lui.

"E' l'unico modo che ho per tenere sotto controllo quelle armi. Una volta che saranno fabbricate mi accerterò ch'esse non vengano manipolate da nessuno E una volta che verranno stabiliti i tempi di scena in cui dovranno essere usate sul palcoscenico, dovrò mantenere l'attenzione su di esse. Mi farò assegnare una stanza vicino al ripostiglio. Potrei addirittura stare nella stessa stanza dove sono riposte le armi…".

"Oscar ma quello è una specie di camerino? Come farai…".

"Meglio!" – chiosò lei – "Meglio...meno spazio ci sarà da controllare e più sarà facile non perdere di vista quelle armi! L'unico problema sarà quando sarò sul palcoscenico a provare…e ci sarai anche tu. Capisci André!? Dovremo tenere gli occhi aperti…sei disposto ad aiutarmi!?".

Voce incerta, non certo perché l'altro avrebbe potuto non accettare…

La responsabilità era davvero enorme.

A Versailles era stato necessario imparare a dubitare di chiunque, persino degli stessi soldati che, per un sacco di monete sonanti, avrebbero potuto tradire il rango ed il giuramento di fedeltà al re.

Non sarebbe bastato circondarsi di gente in gamba…

"Certo!" – quasi gridò André – "Ti aiuterò io, vedrai! Mancano solo due settimane alla rappresentazione. Se riusciremo a trovare il sistema di controllare insieme quelle armi non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Ma scusa Oscar, perché sei così preoccupata?".

"Nella stanza della regina c'era il fratello del re. Il Conte d'Artois non è noto per il suo sostegno alla famiglia reale. E poi tu sai meglio di me che quell'uomo è rimasto in contatto con il Duca d'Orleans. Se nessuno finora è mai riuscito a trovare il modo di mettere in difficoltà i sovrani, ora potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta per…Mio Dio…non voglio nemmeno pensarci…".

La fronte s'appoggiò allo stipite.

Lo sguardo corse fuori, forse a tentare una via di fuga almeno immaginaria.

Fuori…

Intravide nel viale che conduceva alla fontana di Apollo, la Regina Maria Antonietta in compagnia di alcune dame, tra cui Madame Elisabeth e poi una giovane donna.

"E' lei?" – chiese.

"Di chi stai parlando?".

"Quella giovane laggiù. L'ho notata perché ultimamente è sempre in compagnia di Madame Elisabeth. E' lei la giovane che mi ha sostituito?".

André si avvicinò al vetro.

"Si…è lei. Maileen…".

André pronunciò il nome.

E Oscar non potè non sentire scorrere nel tono di lui, una sorta di nota suadente e dolce.

Quasi che lui avesse voluto, anche se inconsapevolmente, accarezzare il nome dell'altra, o comunque avesse voluto raccogliere in esso tutte le sensazioni che quell'unico pomeriggio trascorso con lei gli avevano regalato.

"E' bella…" – mormorò Oscar.

Questa volta fu André a distoglierla dall'affermazione e da tutto il carico di domande e dubbi che trasparivano da essa.

"Oscar…andiamo. Tu devi occuparti dell'addestramento delle reclute e poi ci sono le prove questo pomeriggio. Io tornerò a casa e avvertirò mia nonna di preparare i bagagli. Se dobbiamo stare a Versailles per due settimane…".

Oscar alzò lo sguardo su di lui. André le sorrise.

Il suo senso pratico e la sua risolutezza nel cogliere l'essenza degli ordini impartiti era sempre stato proverbiale ma questa volta Oscar ebbe davvero l'impressione che l'altro avesse cambiato discorso, decisamente ed intenzionalmente e più in fretta possibile, per non rispondere o quanto meno non replicare a quella affermazione sulla giovane Maileen.

"Andiamo!" – insistette lui.

Oscar diede un'ultima scorsa al giardino.

E lo sguardo intravide un'altra persona che, si disse, a quel punto avrebbe senz'altro incontrato nella sua forzata permanenza a Versailles.

Il Conte di Fersen aveva raggiunto la Regina Maria Antonietta.

E Oscar rimase quasi incantata dalla visione delle due figure, semplicemente complementari l'una all'altra, belle ed incredibilmente pure.

Assorte l'una nello sguardo dell'altra, senza toccarsi, seppure capaci di incedere insieme e sfiorarsi appena, lontani dallo sguardo di tutti ma in realtà sotto lo sguardo di tutti.

 _§§§_

La gomitata che Marcel diede ad Alain fu più forte del solito e l'altro si girò quasi digrignando i denti.

"Marcel, che diavolo ti prende adesso?" – gridò Alain contro l'amico che poteva osservare mentre si vestiva velocemente e si infilava la giacca della divisa e poi si calcava il berretto sulla fronte e correva verso l'uscita.

"Sbrigati Alain. E' arrivato l'ordine di radunarci tutti sulla piazza della Petit Ecole. Pare che oggi ci sarà _quel tizio_ a fare addestramento. Così lo rivedremo…".

"Maledizione, se quello che ha detto il tenente è vero, oggi dovremo stare attenti! Quello là sarebbe capace di buttarci fuori a calci prima ancora di iniziare l'addestramento!" – bofonchiò Alain, tentando di rivestirsi il più in fretta possibile.

"Diavolo…se io non fossi un uomo…" – mormorò Marcel mentre sull'attenti aveva preso a fissare l'ufficiale già conosciuto il primo giorno di reclutamento che ora poteva vedere davanti a sé, in sella al suo cavallo, mentre una leggera brezza accompagnava il lento ondeggiare dei capelli lucidi e brillanti, quasi intrecciati ai raggi del sole ormai alto sulla piazza d'armi.

"Se tu non fossi un uomo dalla testa ai piedi…" – ripeté Alain a bassa voce – "Cosa…che diavolo vorresti fare Marcel!? La finisci con questa storia!".

Alain attese, dritto, impettito, mentre anche lui poteva ora scrutare davanti a se l'ufficiale e dentro di sé rimbombavano le assurde parole dell'amico.

"Maledizione…quello non può essere ciò che penso…è impossibile!" – si ripeté.

Ma nemmeno quel giorno gli riuscì di raccogliere informazioni sufficienti per sciogliere i propri dubbi.

Quell'ufficiale non parlò.

Si limitò a riferire i propri ordini al Tenente Girodel, che a sua volta li impartiva a loro.

In effetti, l'addestramento delle nuove reclute era appena iniziato e i primi insegnamenti riguardavano l'uso delle armi, come imbracciare un fucile, caricare le pallottole, prendere la mira e poi sparare. E poi come impugnare una spada e maneggiarla con sufficiente padronanza.

Le reclute eseguirono semplicemente gli ordini mentre quell'ufficiale se ne stava in silenzio ad osservarli e ogni tanto si consultava con l'altro.

Alain ammise ch'era troppo presto per verificare la capacità di schierarsi e marciare insieme e scontrarsi a cavallo.

Dunque sarebbe trascorso ancora del tempo prima d'ascoltare la voce dell'ufficiale più alto in grado.

Inaspettatamente, ad un certo punto, mentre lui e Marcel erano intenti in uno scambio di stoccate, non particolarmente complicato, intravide l'ufficiale scendere da cavallo ed avviarsi verso un'altra coppia di giovani.

Alain si fermò, osservò la scena.

Quell'ufficiale si era accostato a loro e con voce bassa li aveva fermati e li aveva fatti avvicinare.

Alain non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi quando vide l'ufficiale parlare con quei due e dare loro evidentemente dei consigli su come maneggiare la spada in maniera più appropriata.

Alain non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi perché lui s'era sempre immaginato che gli ufficiali, tutti gli ufficiali, tutti nobili, non si sarebbero mai abbassati a discutere con semplici reclute, per di più appartenenti a classi sociali inferiori alla propria.

Ciò che vide lo lasciò stranamente confuso, come pure lo lasciò confuso l'incedere dell'altro, assolutamente inconsueto e distante dai canoni che lui aveva nella testa e ai quali s'era sempre affidato per giudicare le persone.

Così come si era avvicinato ai due giovani, alla stessa maniera, l'ufficiale se ne tornò in sella al suo cavallo.

L'addestramento durò quasi tutta la mattinata.

Alain, per quel che gli consentirono i tempi, tentò di mantenere gli occhi fissi sull'ufficiale.

E questo alla fine gli fu fatale un'altra volta.

L'addestramento si concluse, i soldati furono autorizzati a rompere le righe e a ritirarsi nelle camerate.

E stavolta fu l'ufficiale a puntare lo sguardo su di lui e quasi richiamarlo a sé.

Ma ancora, quell'ufficiale si limitò a conferire con il Tenente Girodel il quale, un leggero colpo alle reni del cavallo, s'avviò per avvicinarsi alla recluta evidentemente giudicata un po' troppo impicciona.

"Ti chiami Alain de Soisson?".

"Sì signore…" – rispose l'altro mettendosi sull'attenti, che un moto di ansia gli attraversò la mente, non comprendendo cosa stesse accadendo.

Osservava di fronte a sé il Tenente Girodel e poco più indietro l'altro ufficiale, il Colonnello de Jaryaies, come aveva poi saputo chiamarsi, e si stava chiedendo perché fosse stato fermato.

"Bene soldato…" – riprese il tenente, correndo con lo sguardo al colonnello.

Lo sguardo fugace fece comprendere alla recluta che il consiglio giungeva appunto dall'ufficiale più alto in grado.

"Sei uno in gamba ma hai bisogno di lavorare sulla disciplina!".

Alain avrebbe voluto replicare, memore del precedente ammonimento, preferì mordersi la lingua e tacere.

Attese pertanto in silenzio di conoscere il significato delle parole.

"Il consiglio che ti do è quello di concentrati di più sul tuo addestramento. Lascia perdere l'idea di guardarti intorno continuamente e soprattutto lascia perdere l'idea di stare ad osservare gli ufficiali a te superiori. Vedi di non scordarlo, intesi!?".

"Si, sissignore" – gridò quasi Alain che a quel punto aveva compreso.

Il _consiglio_ veniva dunque dall'altro ufficiale, dal colonnello.

Evidentemente, nel proprio insistente tentativo di capire chi fosse quel tizio, oltre ch'essere il suo superiore, Alain aveva finito per oltrepassare il limite imposto dalle norme di disciplina e di rispetto che dovevano assolutamente esser mantenute salde.

Forse il limite della spregiudicatezza che sarebbe stato alquanto deleterio in quel frangente.

Il consiglio era dunque concentrarsi sull'addestramento.

Il consiglio era, a quel punto, di lasciar perdere altri scopi che non fossero quelli.

Lo sguardo di Alain corse per un istante all'ufficiale che ora aveva voltato il cavallo e se ne andava.

Rimase a fissarlo per un po', poi si disse che se doveva rischiare di perdere quel posto per la sua assurda idea di comprendere perché quel tizio gli comunicasse sensazioni così strane, era meglio lasciar perdere, per davvero.

Tanto, finito l'addestramento, non l'avrebbe probabilmente più rivisto per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Lui, Alain Soisson, era ben determinato a finire nella Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia di stanza a Parigi dove ben altri divertimenti e persone interessanti avrebbero allietate le sue serate.

Congedato e rimesso nei ranghi, la recluta Soisson si diresse sbuffando verso le camerate, maledicendo sé stesso e l'innata curiosità che per poco non lo aveva fatto scontrare con quell'ufficiale, evidentemente molto più attento e perspicace di quanto lui stesso aveva immaginato.

Il disagio che quella persona gli aveva provocato doveva essere ricacciato nei meandri della sua mente.

Aveva solo compreso che era una persona molto sveglia e diretta e…

Nient'altro!

Ma se l'avesse avuto tra le mani quel tizio…

E non fosse stato a Versailles…

Allora si che avrebbe rimesso a posto i ruoli.

Non quelli di subalterno e superiore in grado…

Non quelli di popolano e aristocratico…

E l'avrebbe guardato ed osservato e studiato fin quando ne avesse avuto voglia e sarebbe certamente arrivato a comprendere chi fosse.

E gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per quella sorta di saccente indifferenza che adesso lo stava davvero esasperando.

 _§§§_

Si, ammise che prima o poi qualcuna di quelle reclute si sarebbe accorta che lei era una donna.

Era un'eventualità che si sarebbe anche potuta realizzare, ma anche lei, si disse, non avrebbe probabilmente più rivisto quegli uomini per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Lei avrebbe portato a termine l'addestramento e poi deciso chi tenere presso il distaccamento di Versailles e chi mandare a Parigi.

In ogni caso, altri li avrebbero comandati.

Non certo da lei.

 _§§§_

Quel pomeriggio le prove durarono meno del previsto.

Almeno quelle che riguardavano le scene interpretate dall'angosciata dea Minerva ed il cacciatore senza nome.

Così la dea trascorse il resto della giornata nella fucina di Efeso, dove si stavano fabbricando le frecce che avrebbero dovuto essere utilizzate per la rappresentazione.

Non erano certo quelle ad impensierirla.

Il legno usato per il fusto era talmente tenero che a mala pena gli arcieri sarebbero riusciti ad evitare di spezzarlo tenendole in mano.

Poi c'erano le punte, forgiate con metallo leggero e morbido, al punto che si sarebbe piegato facilmente al contatto con un foglio di carta.

Queste armi non la impensierivano e neppure il pugnale, anch'esso realizzato con una sottile lamina argentata, incapace di perforare una bava di vento.

Il punto non era la sicurezza di quelle armi.

Il punto era che se quelle armi fossero state sostituite con armi vere, chiunque sarebbe potuto arrivare a ferire se non addirittura ad uccidere coloro contro cui esse erano dirette.

Mentre si toglieva stancamente i guanti appoggiandoli sul piccolo tavolino del salotto adiacente alla stanza da letto, Oscar seguì con lo sguardo i facchini che adagiavano in un angolo le casse contenenti tutte le armi di scena.

Le loro spade, i pugnali, le frecce, le lance dei guardiani…

Almeno cinquanta pezzi…

Ognuno rappresentava un subdolo pericolo per l'incolumità della famiglia reale.

La stanza che aveva richiesto non era molto grande.

Era situata nell'ala nord della reggia, al piano terra, ed era collegata con le sale dell'Operà Royal.

Era distante sia dai camerini degli attori, sia dall'atrio in cui il pubblico sarebbe affluito il giorno della rappresentazione.

Nessuno avrebbe avuto accesso a quel luogo, se non su sua espressa autorizzazione.

O quella del Tenente Girodel.

E poi evidentemente di André.

Quest'ultimo comparve appunto, tirandosi dietro un enorme baule.

Imprecando quasi contro sua nonna che, apprendendo che mademoiselle sarebbe rimasta a Versailles per almeno due settimane, aveva praticamente rovesciato gli armadi della sua bambina per riempire non una ma ben due casse di camicie, gilet, giacche, stivali...

André le disse che se avesse potuto nanny si sarebbe precipitata a corte per aiutarla in quelle settimane e Oscar a quelle parole aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo ringraziando che non fosse accaduto.

Pur avendo faticato non poco André la rassicurò d'essere riuscito a convincere sua nonna a restare a casa.

Si ritrovavano praticamente soli, in una stanza assolutamente piccola, separata da un'altra stanzetta, simile ad un ripostiglio, da una minuscola porta di legno dipinta con tenue roselline.

In una delle due stanze troneggiavano i bauli stracolmi di vestiti.

Nell'altra le casse con le armi.

Sulle prime, ancora stranita per la giornata così caotica, Oscar non si rese immediatamente conto della situazione in cui si era, anzi, si erano, venuti a trovare.

Poi, all'improvviso si accorse che in realtà il letto nella stanza più grande era uno solo.

Grande, certamente, ma uno solo.

Rimase un po' interdetta mentre André era intento a togliere il vestiario dal baule.

In pochi passi Oscar scomparve nella stanzetta che custodiva le armi per poi tornare di nuovo, molto tranquilla, e annunciare che lei si sarebbe sistemata accanto ad esse mentre André poteva pure prendersi il letto.

Le sarebbero bastati un paio di cuscini.

"Non dire sciocchezze!" – l'apostrofò l'altro, severo e serio – "Ci manca solo che tu dorma per terra con tutto quello che ti è capitato in questi giorni! Faremo al contrario, invece. Tu dormirai nel letto e io accanto a quelle stupide casse!".

Che fu lei a serrare le labbra puntandogli addosso uno sguardo imbronciato.

"André, fino a prova contraria sarei io il Colonnello della Guardia Reale! Il più alto in grado! Sono io che decido cosa fare e chi deve farlo! E ultimamente tu stai dimenticando questa cosa un po' troppo spesso. Non voglio certo fare l'eroe o immolarmi per questa stupida recita. Ma se dico che dormirò in quella stanza allora dormirò in quella stanza!".

 _Testarda…ecco quello che sei! Testarda…-_ mormorò tra sé e sè André.

"Senti e se facessimo un po' per ciascuno?" – la interruppe lui veloce.

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, in attesa di conoscere il senso della nuova proposta.

"Potremmo fare dei turni. Tu dormirai nel letto fino a mezzanotte e poi io verrò a svegliarti così potrai stare vicino alle tue preziose armi!" – sentenziò ironico André con voce un pò infantile, quasi a prendere in giro la sua innata smania di voler sempre mantenere il controllo su tutto e tutti - "Che ne dici?".

"Va bene. Ma se dovessi dormire dovrai svegliarmi! D'accordo?".

"Come _se tu dovessi dormire_? Tu _devi_ dormire! Oscar, ma come farai ad arrivare tutta intera fino alla rappresentazione se non ti riposerai mai!? Cerca di dormire invece, così almeno sarai in grado di arrivare fino in fondo a questa faccenda! Una dea con la faccia stravolta dal sonno…non credo che nessun trucco di scena potrebbe mai cavarti di dosso una tal espressione! Guarda che la stessa cosa vale anche per me…anch'io sono a pezzi e non vedo l'ora di riposare" – concluse André tirando fuori dal baule una specie di camicia e Oscar a quella vista fu costretta a voltarsi perché ora la situazione stava sfuggendo di mano.

"Va bene, va bene…" – balbettò arrossendo e girandosi dall'altra parte – "Però chiamami. Questo è un ordine. Intesi?!".

André si mise sull'attenti sbattendo i tacchi degli stivali e facendo il saluto militare.

"Agli ordini colonnello!" – esclamò con tono divertito, tanto che riuscì a strappare ad Oscar un mezzo sorriso.

Lui le lanciò la sua camicia da notte quasi in faccia e lei la prese al volo.

Sgranò gli occhi a quel gesto…

 _Come fai a sapere che questa è la mia camicia?_ – si disse, mentre lo vedeva sparire nell'altra stanzetta.

Altre immagini, sbiadite, parvero riaffiorare nella mente, anche se annebbiate dal doloroso ricordo di quella febbre che l'aveva lasciata stremata.

"André aspetta…" – disse piano.

"Si…".

"André…oggi non abbiamo provato la scena del duello…sei troppo stanco per…magari solo per due stoccate?" – chiese lei in tono insolitamente dolce e quasi André ebbe una specie di tuffo al cuore.

"No…no…ci mancherebbe. Se vuoi possiamo provare. Però c'è poco spazio…".

"Non importa. Voglio solo memorizzare la sequenza delle stoccate. Cerchiamo di non forzare troppo i colpi…sai non ho più provato da quando sono stata male e non vorrei essermi dimenticata tutto…".

"Tu dimenticarti delle stoccate?" – chiese lui estraendo la spada e posizionandosi in prima – "Vuoi proprio farmi ridere allora…" – concluse sorridendole mentre anche l'arma di lei scivolava fuori dal fodero e incrociava, in un impercettibile tocco, quella di André.

134


	13. Duelli e sfidanti

_**Duelli e sfidanti**_

Rintocchi leggeri e ritmati e veloci e secchi si rincorsero nel silenzio dei corridoi scuri dell'ala nord della reggia.

Stanze buie e vuote, occupate solo durante le rappresentazioni teatrali, accolsero i suoni, inizialmente lenti e costanti, poi via via più potenti, intercalati da affondi, preceduti da istanti di sospensione, e poi di nuovo veloci, scanditi dai passi, a rincorrere la lama avversaria e fenderla, scivolando leggeri attraverso il movimento di difesa contrario.

Affondo e parata e poi di nuovo affondo…

In pugno di prima e poi in seconda e poi stoccata sotto l'arma avversaria.

Oscar avanzava e André parava il colpo per poi tornare a fendere l'aria con un montante, incrociando l'arma di lei, che guizzava sicura verso la successiva parata.

A passi e colpi s'annodarono i respiri, dapprima silenziosi, quasi assenti, poi via via affannati nell'istante di spasmodica concentrazione, alla ricerca del taglio perfetto e della successiva battuta.

Lei si muoveva leggera e pareva tornata agile e veloce come prima della parentesi febbrile, mentre André ne osservava le movenze eleganti, mai stonate e sempre consapevoli non solo del punto in cui sarebbe affondata la spada ma di quello in cui sarebbe arrivato lui.

Correva con il pensiero alle proprie mosse, semplicemente scorrendo con lo sguardo alle sequenze rappresentate nel copione, quasi che avesse fatto quello da tutta una vita.

"Ora…" – sibilò André alla ricerca d'uno spiraglio nella sequenza di stoccate sempre più intense e senza scampo.

"Si…lo so…" – sibilò lei, fiato corto, rallentando i passi per poi fermarsi e restare con la spada tesa verso di lui, la punta rivolta a lui e il pugno stretto e le dita rivolte verso destra e il pollice in basso.

"Ci sono…" – sibilò lei quasi senza fiato.

"Attenta…".

André inserì il proprio fendente scivolando sull'arma di lei.

Incontrò una resistenza minima, lei per essere più credibile, avrebbe potuto semplicemente portare il polso in seconda, seguire la forza impressa all'arma dal colpo di André e poi arretrare e rispondere con un montante che l'avrebbe senz'altro disarmato.

Una spada scivolò sull'altra ma lei, d'istinto, non lasciò l'arma. Seguì il colpo di André, parandolo e contrapponendosi a quello di lui.

Le lame sibilarono quasi, forzate una contro l'altra, fino a quando André si rese conto che lei avrebbe proseguito il duello e non si sarebbe fermata.

Allora fu lui a far cadere pesantemente l'arma a terra e nello stesso istante anche Oscar aprì la mano e la sua spada scivolò via.

Corse agli occhi di André, ritrovandosi vicinissimo a lui.

Quasi potevano sfiorarsi e respirare l'uno nel calore dell'altra, a fissarsi l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra.

In realtà senza respiro, senza riuscire a dire una parola, se non che la mente pareva assorbita dalla sequenza di gesti che traeva origine dalle pagine del copione, ma che, in realtà, in quel momento, pareva non c'entrare nulla con esso.

André non disse una parola restando su di lei, sugli occhi di lei.

Quella sequenza di colpi leggermente differente li aveva lasciati quasi immobili, vicinissimi, ma nessuno dei due pareva trarre disagio dalla vicinanza.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto allontanarsi dunque ed anzi pareva che restare così, vicini, fosse divenuta una sorta di sfida che ognuno stava disputando contro sé stesso, oltre che contro l'altro.

Andrè riprese la posizione eretta, anche se le braccia rimasero immobili, appoggiate ai fianchi, incapaci di lasciarsi trasportare dalla stessa audacia che, solo poche sere prima, gli aveva consentito di portare la propria mano alla schiena di lei e stringerla a sé, ed abbracciarla.

Sapeva…

Oscar conosceva la sequenza dei gesti…

Dunque sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a concedersi allo stesso trasporto ed alla stessa spontaneità dell'altra volta.

Lei attendeva e lui in quel momento avrebbe potuto _solo_ recitare.

Avrebbe potuto fare _solo quello_ e avrebbe dovuto farlo nel miglior modo possibile.

In quei pochi istanti André si chiese come sarebbe riuscito a fare solo quello e a non...

Sarebbe riuscito solo a recitare?

L'azzurro severo dello sguardo di lei non si staccava da quello di lui.

Ma entrambi, in un istante, si riebbero da quella specie di stato di concentrazione quasi assoluta, quando, entrambi, udirono chiaramente alcuni colpi alla porta della stanza.

André riprese quasi a respirare, facendo un piccolo passo indietro, mantenendosi sullo sguardo di Oscar e lei, anche lei, lo seguì immobile, silenziosa, immersa in lui e in ciò che, senza parlare, si erano raccontati in quel momento.

"Scusami…Oscar…vado ad aprire…" – mormorò André, seppure senza troppa convinzione.

Lei rimase un istante ferma, continuando a stargli addosso con lo sguardo per poi decidere di riaversi da quella specie di combattimento strenuo contro di sé e contro di lui.

Raccolse da terra le spade e mentre si sedeva stancamente su una sedia, nemmeno troppo curiosa di sapere chi fosse, udì una voce.

Qualcuno alla porta tentava di parlare in tono basso, ma lei riconobbe chiaramente una voce femminile.

Un bisbiglio…

 _Chi diavolo…_

"Andres…" – s'insinuò la giovane Maileen senza neppure tentare di trattenere un senso d'istintiva felicità alla vista dell'altro.

"Mademoiselle Maileen cosa fate qui…a quest'ora?" – balbettò André incredulo di trovarsi davanti la giovane.

"Oh…sapete…quando Madame Elisabeth mi ha detto che il Colonnello De Jaryaies si sarebbe fermato alla reggia per controllare le armi di scena ho pensato che ci sareste stato anche voi e così mi sono permessa di venire a trovarvi. Vi dispiace?".

La damigella rimase lì, all'ombra del corridoio, sguardo adorante alla vista dell'aitante cacciatore e quello invece, seguendo l'istinto che dettava d'esser cauti, stava quasi appiccicato alla porta per evitare che colei ch'era dentro la stanza potesse intravedere colei che si trovava fuori.

"No…no, ci mancherebbe…" – si schernì André imbarazzato, ammettendo che sarebbe stato semplicissimo per colei che stava dentro la stanza comprendere chi ci fosse fuori.

Vai poi a capire perché lui si sarebbe dovuto rammaricare d'una tale scoperta. Non c'era nulla di sbagliato in ciò che stava accadendo.

Così stabiliva la logica e la ragione…

Ma non tutto ruota attorno alla logica ed alla ragione…

"Ma scusate come avete fatto ad arrivare fin qui?".

"Oh, è stato semplice" – mormorò l'altra in tono complice, quasi stesse spiegando il piano segreto d'una qualche improbabile congiura – "Madame Elisabeth mi ha accompagnato e le guardie mi hanno lasciata entrare…".

André si portò una mano alla fronte.

 _Andiamo bene!_ – pensò tra sé e sé – _Se questa giovane è riuscita ad arrivare fino a qui, figuriamoci chi altri potrebbe passare…_

"Andres…".

"Si?".

"Visto che…visto che questa sera Madame Elisabeth è stata invitata da sua maestà ad una partita a carte nel suo salotto privato e visto che io non amo assolutamente giocare a carte, che ne direste di riprendere la nostra conversazione dell'altro pomeriggio? La serata è molto bella e potremmo fare un'altra passeggiata. Se pensate che la mia richiesta sia troppo sfacciata allora non avete che da dirmelo e io non insisterò…".

La giovane concluse il bel discorsetto, anticipando da sè le inevitabili obiezioni che André avrebbe dovuto opporre all'invito speso a rovescio.

E quando mai un servo avrebbe potuto considerare sfacciato l'invito d'una cortese dama?!

E semmai ad esser sfacciato sarebbe stato il servo, ad avanzare una simile richiesta, ad una nobile damigella!

"No…no…che dite. Non si tratta di questo…"

Alla fine del ragionamento c'era che André, assolutamente non abituato ad essere _corteggiato,_ tentò d'obiettare che non sarebbe stato bene per l'altra, di rango nobile, farsi vedere in giro con un uomo di classe sociale inferiore.

Il ragionamento strideva assai nella testa, mai e poi mai André si sarebbe immaginato di spendere tale vincolo per declinare un invito.

 _E' invece si tratta proprio di questo!_ – pensò Oscar, seduta sul letto, nella stanzetta, ad ascoltare suo malgrado, intuendo la strana piega della conversazione.

Anzi, a dirla tutta, poi non così strana!

Lì, ad ascoltare le parole pronunciate a bassa voce dalla giovane e le risposte altrettanto complici di André…

 _Non credo di aver mai incontrato una giovane tanto leggiadra nel denigrare il proprio comportamento sfacciato, quanto caparbia nel volerlo portare fino in fondo, nonostante vada contro qualunque regola di buona educazione. In pratica è la seconda volta che invita André e questa volta addirittura nel bel mezzo della notte…_

Questo rimunginava Oscar, la mano a girare e rigirare l'impugnatura del fioretto, scorrendo svogliatamente con gli occhi lungo la lama lucente anche se assolutamente innocua dell'arma.

Si alzò di scatto, spazientita da quella specie di assalto, assolutamente non desiderato.

André avrebbe dovuto fare la guardia alle armi e non andarsene a zonzo per i giardini di Versailles.

Quasi il cuore si fermò nel petto e il respiro si perse quando lo udì affermare, con una naturalezza disarmante, che sarebbe uscito, solo per pochi minuti, il tempo per riaccompagnare la giovane nelle sue stanze e magari prendere una boccata d'aria.

Oscar non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie e lo trafisse quasi, André, con lo sguardo, mentre lui afferrava la giacca e la salutava velocemente.

Lui le lanciò un solo sguardo per informarla di quella decisione senza neanche darle il tempo di replicare, senza nemmeno attendere che lei gli desse il permesso di fare quello che lui si era preso il permesso di fare.

André colse al volo dentro di sé l'istinto che gli diceva di uscire di li, per mille motivi.

Anche se non avrebbe potuto rivelarli a nessuno, mene che meno a lei.

Neppure lui petè dunque immaginare d'essere arrivato fino a quel punto.

Perchè lui non sarebbe riuscito solo a recitare…

Si tirò dietro la porta…

Oscar rimase, lì, sguardo alla porta chiusa, nelle mani ancora il fioretto che ondeggiava adesso…

E anche lei pareva aver perso qualsiasi capacità di restare ferma, chiusa, immobile.

Scagliò via l'arma e si diresse verso la sua spada, vera quella, che estrasse dal fodero, iniziando a percorrere la stanza con passi ritmati, assaggiando, quasi volesse farlo con tutta sé stessa, con la mente e con il cuore, la pesantezza della lama, quella vera, e la lucentezza del metallo che rifletteva la flebile luce delle candele.

Sensazioni reali che sentì di voler ritrovare in quella serata assolutamente assurda e falsa.

Sensazioni reali della sua vera vita e della sua vera forza, che lei assolutamente non riusciva a più a ritrovare, per come adesso esse si ritrovavano imbrigliate e racchiuse in quell'assurda recita.

Un affondo e poi un altro affondo e la lama scorse leggera e silenziosa sfiorando il tendaggio accanto alla finestra.

La stoffa si aprì in un taglio assolutamente lineare e si adagiò silenziosa a terra e Oscar rimase con l'arma a mezz'aria, furiosa e stremata ed incredula per il comportamento di Andrè.

Perché lui se n'era andato?

Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere?

Poi alla fine comprese.

In una sorta d'illuminazione che pareva aver squarciato il velo del suo proverbiale distacco dai fatti della vita, tutti i fatti che non avessero riguardato le sue mansioni ed il suo ruolo di erede della carica militare del Generale Jaryaies, si soffermò a ripercorrere i passaggi della conversazione e lei stessa si ritrovò sorpresa per essere, quella illuminazione, frutto di una valutazione tipicamente femminile che lei non aveva mai avuto modo di fare.

Parlò a voce alta, a sé stessa, quasi ci fosse qualcuno ad ascoltarla.

"Sei furba!" – esclamò tra sé e sé - "Si, sei estremamente furba, oltre che evidentemente una discreta conoscitrice dell'animo umano!".

S'abbassò il tono: "Sapevi bene che, anche se ti avesse mandato via, André non ti avrebbe mai lasciato tornare da sola nelle stanze di Madame Elisabeth. Anche se la reggia è ben sorvegliata, non è un bene che una ragazza se ne vada in giro da sola a quest'ora. E tu, da bravo cavalier servente ci sei cascato e ti sei reso disponibile a riaccompagnarla nelle sue stanze. Complimenti Mademoiselle Maileen. Devo ammettere che sei stata molto furba!".

Il flusso dei pensieri s'arrestò, andando a cozzare con la ben più granitica affermazione che quei ragionamenti non erano assolutamente da lei, perché a lei non erano mai importati gli strani giochi di corteggiamento e lusinghe e moine che animavano i salotti della nobiltà di Versailles da quando, a quattordici anni, ci aveva messo piede.

Poi, dovette ammetterlo con sé stessa…

Quei ragionamenti non le erano mai importati…

Ora sì che le importavano…

Perché essi riguardavano André…

Si chiese dunque se attribuire alla giovane sfacciata tutta la responsabilità per la condotta alquanto irritante di André, non fosse un modo, disperatamente elegante, della propria coscienza di allontanare da se l'idea che, in realtà, fosse stato proprio André ad aver desiderato la compagnia dell'altra e lui avesse semplicemente accettato di andare con lei, per stare con lei, perché desiderava farlo, perché non c'era nulla di male, perché André era libero da qualsiasi legame e perché a custodire le armi ci sarebbe stata lei e lei sarebbe stata senz'altro all'altezza…

 _Dannazione…_

André dunque aveva preferito uscire per stare in compagnia di Maileen.

André l'aveva praticamente lasciata lì, lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, da sola e questo era assolutamente inaudito per lei ed il suo amor proprio…

Spiegazione molto più semplice, ovvia, ma assolutamente inaccettabile per la riverita coscienza.

Rimise la spada nel fodero, s'aggiustò la giacca dell'uniforme e dopo essersi tirata dietro le ante della porta ed aver controllato che la serratura fosse ben chiusa, si diresse a grandi passi verso il corridoio che portava verso l'uscita che dava sui giardini.

Venne investita da una folata di aria fredda e asciutta e intravide lungo il percorso che portava alle fontane più lontane alcuni bracieri accesi che illuminavano il percorso, regalando all'atmosfera dei giardini una sorta di aura di mistero.

La luce calda dei fuochi scivolava attraverso le ombre dei boschetti, riflettendosi sul selciato e sulle aiuole che circondavano le fontane.

Iniziò a scendere i gradini che l'avrebbero portata verso la parte più scura dei giardini, attraversata da corridoi di terra battuta dai quali era possibile accedere alle tante fontane.

Nemmeno lei sapeva dove stesse andando, e se, in realtà, fosse lì semplicemente per respirare aria fresca, o per cercare qualcuno, o per calmare quel cuore che batteva forte.

Per rabbia o forse per desiderio…

Il passo leggero e cadenzato avanzò verso la parte più buia del giardino.

Si fermò perché le parve di sentire altri passi, venire verso di lei e voltandosi vide un'ombra avvicinarsi sempre di più, tanto che d'istinto portò la mano all'elsa della spada.

Ma il timore di qualcosa di sconosciuto ben presto lasciò il posto alla paura di qualcosa di conosciuto.

Inspiegabilmente, si disse, perché lei non avrebbe mai dovuto temere nulla dal Conte di Fersen che si stava appunto avvicinando a lei.

"Colonnello…Oscar…".

Il conte l'aveva riconosciuta e nello sguardo scorse lo stupore d'averla ritrovata lì, a quell'ora così insolita.

"Conte…" – mormorò l'altra, che neppure lei avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo.

Istintivamente sentì il corpo irrigidirsi. Quasi indietreggiò mentre l'uomo si avvicinava.

Le parve d'intravedere un debole sorriso mentre l'altro la osservava e anche lui pareva incerto sull'esito di quello strano incontro.

"State meglio a quanto posso vedere…"- continuò il conte – "Oggi non ci siamo visti alle prove e pensavo sareste tornata a casa…".

"Ho preferito restare. Le nuove scene prevedono l'uso di una serie di armi che non possono restare incustodite. E' necessario che io verifichi che nessuno si avvicini e così ho deciso di fermarmi a Versailles almeno fino a quando la rappresentazione non andrà in scena…".

La spiegazione uscì formale e distaccata.

"Oh…capisco…una decisione degna di voi. In effetti anch'io sono rimasto alquanto sorpreso per le nuove scene che sua maestà intende allestire e non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe riuscita a portare fino in fondo questa rappresentazione. Ma conosco il vostro valore e la vostra dedizione verso l'incolumità della famiglia reale e sono sicuro che non accadrà nulla a nessuno. Anzi, se in qualche modo potrò esservi di aiuto non esitate a disporre di me, come riterrete più opportuno".

"Vi ringrazio conte….".

Il silenzio calò su quel momento, apparentemente sospeso, mentre pareva che il conte fosse alla ricerca di parole adatte per continuare quella conversazione.

Non parole qualsiasi però, e Oscar questo lo comprese quando l'uomo le si avvicinò ancora di più e corse ai suoi occhi e chiese di essi, per avere la sua attenzione, tutta la sua attenzione, su ciò che avrebbe detto.

"Oscar…io…io volevo scusarmi per ciò che ho detto l'altra sera…".

Le parole uscirono piano, quasi sospirate.

L'altra tentò di mantenersi calma, incerta sul significato delle scuse.

Tutt'e due avevano ben presente ciò che il conte aveva detto e Oscar adesso non comprendeva il motivo per cui lui stesse formulando delle scuse.

S'intuì terribilmente piccola e indifesa di fronte allo strano discorso e le pareva quasi di sentire dentro di sé una sorta di sentimento di avversione.

Se avesse potuto se ne sarebbe andata via all'istante, senza ascoltare quello che il conte le voleva dire.

"Io…io vi devo una spiegazione Oscar. Ho ripensato alle mie parole…quella dell'altra sera. So che voi ne avete compreso bene il significato e credo sia giusto che comprendiate il motivo, il vero motivo, che mi ha spinto a chiedervi di poter tornare ancora nella vostra casa…".

Il conte sospirò e poi si allontanò da lei.

Pochi passi.

Si voltò, quasi non avesse coraggio di guardarla in volto e leggere le espressioni che sarebbero scorse all'udire quelle parole.

"Oscar, io sono tornato dall'America ormai da più di due anni. Ero partito per cercare di dimenticare quello che provo per la regina. Quello che sento per lei. In un certo senso credo di esserci riuscito. E' vero, ci sono momenti in cui non avrei altro desiderio che starle accanto ed esistere soltanto per lei. Ma so che questo non potrà mai accadere. Il mio sentimento per lei, la mia ansia di averla accanto, si è in un certo senso placata per diventare una sorta di sentire dolente e costante che però riesco a dominare. Purtroppo tutto questo non è bastato ad evitare calunnie terribili che mi sono giunte sul conto della regina…".

Oscar ascoltava, in silenzio, correndo con la mente alle parole del conte e al loro significato che, anche per lei, avevano rappresentato un momento di dolorosa incomprensione, divisa tra il crescente sentimento di affetto che aveva sentito nascere dentro di sé verso quell'uomo e la certezza che il cuore di Fersen sarebbe appartenuto alla sua regina e che non sarebbe mai potuto appartenere ad altri.

Se questi pensieri fossero rimasti solo corollario di sentimenti nascosti nel cuore, forse sarebbe stato possibile dominarli.

In realtà questi sentimenti si erano scontrati con una realtà molto più complessa e capace di arrivare a distruggere la reputazione di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Fersen si voltò ancora di più, incapace quasi di proseguire, anche se stava parlando con Oscar.

Forse la persona nella quale riponeva la fiducia più assoluta.

"Mi sono arrivate voci…voci terribili…qualcuno sostiene che il piccolo Luigi Carlo non sia il figlio del re…capite quello che voglio dire?".

Il conte non ebbe coraggio di proseguire e si voltò guardando Oscar, quasi a chiederle che quella conversazione potesse continuare ma paradossalmente senza parole, perché le parole sarebbero state troppo dure e dolorose, persino da pronunciare.

Oscar comprese a cosa si riferiva il conte.

Quelle voci le aveva sentite anche lei e sapeva che anche la regina era stata informata che in molti dubitavano della paternità del piccolo Luigi Carlo.

"Oscar, io devo proteggere sua maestà la regina. Io non sono il padre di Luigi Carlo, credetemi. Ma se continuerò a restare a corte, se continuerò a restarle accanto, tutto potrebbe portare a danneggiare irrimediabilmente la reputazione di Maria…".

Il nome, accarezzato quasi attraverso la voce, fece sussultare Oscar.

 _Cosa voleva dire il Conte di Fersen con quelle parole?_

 _Lui doveva proteggere la Regina Maria Antonietta da uno scandalo._

 _Come avrebbe inteso farlo?_

Le labbra si dischiusero in un istintivo desiderio di chiedere aria e respirare perché la mente stava già conducendo verso ciò che Fersen avrebbe rivelato.

Solo, non avrebbe mai immaginato che lui si sarebbe spinto fino a quel punto.

"Io non voglio ingannarvi Oscar. Voglio essere sincero con voi…per prima cosa sappiate che l'altro giorno quando…quando vi ho baciato, ho provato una sensazione inimmaginabile dentro me…non avrei mai pensato di sentire dentro un tale trasporto e…e poi vi ho visto…quel vestito…sembravate realmente una dea…ma…".

Ora fu la volta di Oscar di irrigidirsi e voltare lo sguardo quasi non riuscisse più a sostenere quello dell'altro.

Si sentiva coinvolta, terribilmente coinvolta, in quello strano discorso che attraversava sentimenti appena nati, ancora incerti, eppure capaci di gettarla in uno stato di confusione oltremodo incredibile.

Lei doveva ancora capire cosa sentiva dentro di sé, mentre il conte, seppure in un modo alquanto cortese ma contorto, stava cercando di comunicarle altro.

Qualcosa che lei nemmeno si sarebbe potuta immaginare, ma che, paradossalmente, non sortì l'effetto che lei stessa avrebbe voluto.

Il vento aveva preso a fendere leggero e profumato le fronde degli alberi tutto intorno e in quel silenzio quasi irreale lei poteva sentire il proprio cuore quasi uscirle dal petto.

Ma ancora e ancora si chiedeva se ciò che provava era finalmente l'emozione di un desiderio di amore che poteva rivelare a sé stessa oppure il timore che quel sentimento non avrebbe rappresentato per lei altro che sofferenza.

La sofferenza di un rifiuto…

Oppure…

Sorprendente fu la considerazione…

La sofferenza che sarebbe derivata dalla possibilità che quel sentimento potesse anche essere accolto e ricambiato.

Oscar rimase quasi sconvolta da quel pensiero.

Se in qualche modo il Conte di Fersen avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, che cosa sarebbe accaduto?

Cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita?

Non s'accorse che il conte s'era avvicinato di nuovo.

Ora la guardava, la mano sotto il mento di lei, sollevandolo leggermente.

"Oscar, io mentirei a me stesso e a voi se dicessi che vi amo. Conosco i miei sentimenti e so che li conoscete molto bene anche voi. Ma vi stimo e vi ammiro e provo un profondo affetto per voi e…Oscar io devo lasciare la Francia…devo andarmene da questo paese. Devo lasciare la corte di Versailles e la Regina Maria Antonietta e tornare in Svezia e non tornare mai più. Lo faccio per proteggere sua maestà da tutto il fango che questa maledetta corte le vorrebbe rovesciare addosso. Per assurdo che sia devo proteggerla anche da me stesso, perché solo così saprò che nessuno potrà più speculare sull'affetto che mi lega a lei. Ma…non vorrei perdere voi. Ecco, si, l'ho detto. E' così. L'idea di perdere anche voi mi spaventa. Nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato di provare questi sentimenti…ma dopo l'altro giorno…".

Oscar guardava il conte.

Lo sguardo perso nell'azzurro pallido dell'altro.

Nell'espressione dolorosamente tesa.

Lui stava cercando di dirle qualcosa e lei sentiva il proprio corpo scosso da quel sentimento, il suo stesso sentimento, che ancora faticava a comprendere.

"Conte…io…" – balbettò quasi tremando.

"No…aspettate vi prego, lasciatemi finire. Io vi ammiro…ve l'ho detto e vorrei…vorrei che voi veniste via con me…vorrei che voi veniste in Svezia con me…".

Le parole indussero ad indietreggiare, sfilandosi dalla mano del conte.

Lui, invece, la seguì e con la mano corse alla mano di lei e l'afferrò, quasi tremando.

Anche lui era incerto ma animato dall'intenzione d'arrivare fino in fondo a quel discorso.

"E' per questo che vi ho detto che non volevo mentirvi! Io sento qualcosa per voi ma so che siete una donna intelligente e sensibile e so bene che ciò che provo io a voi non basterebbe. Voi meritate molto di più di un uomo che vi stima e vi ammira…ma se voi me lo consentirete…se voi accetterete di venire via con me…io credo che potrei riuscire a…".

Il conte si fermò.

Fu lui ad allontanarsi a quel punto e a cedere alla propria disperazione.

"Oh…Oscar…perdonatemi…voi non meritate di essere trattata in quel modo. Ma io posso offrirvi solo questo…non voglio che pensiate che il desiderio di starvi accanto discenda dal desiderio di dimenticare la mia amata regina. Mentirei a me stesso e a voi…e voi non meritate questo. Ma la mia sincerità può arrivare fino a questo punto…il mio affetto per voi…quello è certamente sincero…e quello che ho provato l'altro giorno…mi fa ben sperare che entrambi potremmo imparare a voler bene l'uno all'altra…e provare ad essere felici. Non siete stata scelta Madamigella Oscar…questo vorrei che fosse chiaro…io non ho guardato voi come avrei potuto guardare una qualsiasi altra donna. Sento di dovervi molto è vero ma voi siete l'unica persona che potrei mai imparare ad amare…".

Oscar era impietrita.

Senza parole.

Sospesa, immersa in quelle del conte che non sapeva come giudicare.

Il conte era stato sincero con lei.

Non l'amava e questo era evidente.

E lei stessa mai avrebbe pensato, di fronte al legame che aveva percepito tra il conte e la regina, che Fersen avrebbe potuto mutare i propri sentimenti e amare con la stessa intensità un'altra donna.

Ma lui provava dell'affetto per lei.

Lo scenario prese a mutare rapidamente.

Era stata addestrata ad assumere decisioni, scegliere, entro esigui spazi temporali…

No, adesso lei non sapeva s'essere lusingata dalla rivelazione oppure sentirsi profondamente adirata con il conte.

Perché di fatto lui stava proponendo di mutare la loro amicizia in un sentimento più profondo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai saputo se un giorno sarebbe diventato amore.

Il conte, perché amava un'altra donna.

E Oscar perché sapeva bene che il conte non avrebbe mai potuto amare un'altra donna all'infuori della regina.

Lei, quindi, sarebbe stata in grado di restagli accanto sapendo tutto questo?

Il suo sentimento si sarebbe mai potuto chiamare amore, di fronte ai reali sentimenti di Fersen?

"Perdonatemi…perdonatemi Oscar…sono un'insensibile ed un egoista ma credetemi se vi dico che non ho altre possibilità. Vi chiedo solo di pensare alla mia proposta…vi chiedo solo di non accantonarla…so di chiedervi molto e so che la vostra lealtà verso la regina non vi consentirà di arrivare ad una decisione tanto facilmente. Ma so anche che voi avete rispetto per un sentimento come l'amore e che meritate di avere accanto a voi un uomo che vi ami con tutto il cuore. Se riterrete che il mio modesto cuore non basti a colmare il vostro diritto di essere amata pienamente allora vi prego di dirmelo e io lascerò la Francia serenamente…".

Il conte concluse il suo discorso.

Serrando i pugni e quasi soffocando lacrime amare che parevano imprigionate a forza nella gola.

Oscar intuì la sofferenza.

Doveva esser costato molto all'altro chiedere a lei d'entrare nella sua vita per consentire al proprio cuore di allontanare il pensiero costante della regina.

Oscar sentiva che il conte era sincero, anche nella sua dolorosa affermazione che forse non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarla, ma avrebbe provato affetto per lei e stima e rispetto…

Il punto era…

 _Tutto questo sarebbe bastato a lei?_

Anche lei sentiva dell'affetto verso il conte.

E neanche lei era indifferente alla stima e al rispetto che provava nei suoi confronti.

 _Ma questo sarebbe mai diventato amore?_

"Conte di Fersen…" – mormorò piano Oscar – "Ho compreso ciò che volete dirmi. Io…io…non posso rispondervi adesso…".

"Certo…certo…vi capisco…io non intendevo chiedervi una risposta adesso. Volevo solo farvi comprendere la mia richiesta dell'altro giorno. E soprattutto volevo farvi comprendere che non è mia intenzione ingannarvi o ferirvi o farvi soffrire. Vi stimo troppo e comprenderei senz'altro il vostro rifiuto. Spero solo che tutto questo non vada ad incrinare la nostra amicizia…questo proprio non lo sopporterei. Credetemi…".

"Certo…vi credo…Fersen. Ma non avete pensato a come potrebbe reagire la regina se venisse a sapere di tutto questo?".

"Io…lo so. Avete ragione. Soffrirà, ne sono certo. Come sto soffrendo io. Ma questa sofferenza sarà ben spesa se questo consentirà alla mia regina di mantenere la sua onorabilità ed il rispetto che merita. Io potrei anche lasciare la Francia da solo…è vero. Ma non riuscirei a stare più solo…e voi siete l'unica persona che potrei accettare accanto a me…sempre che anche voi lo vogliate. Se si verrà a sapere che ho lasciato la Francia insieme a voi nessuno dubiterà più della mia regina e anche se lei soffrirà sono convinto che alla fine comprenderà la mia scelta e non rinnegherà né la mia amicizia, né la vostra. Tengo anche a questo. Non voglio che nessuno possa prendersela con voi o possa dubitare della vostra lealtà verso la regina e…".

Oscar rimase sospesa a quelle parole.

"Se sarà necessario ne parlerò a sua maestà…" – proseguì Fersen in tono più drastico.

"Cosa…voi vorreste dire a sua maestà che…" – la durezza dell'affermazione colpì i sensi.

"Oscar io sono disposto a tutto per proteggere la regina, anche a costo di ferirla e darle una notizia così dolorosa. Ma non lo farò mai se voi non sarete convinta della bontà delle mie intenzioni e del fatto che lo faccio per proteggerla. Ma quando…quando mi sono detto che avrei dovuto lasciare la Francia…e questa volta per sempre…ecco io…io provo dell'affetto per voi e mi sono reso conto che l'idea di perdere voi…non riuscirei a sopportarlo…perdonatemi, vi prego. Non voglio che nemmeno voi abbiate a soffrire di tutto questo. So di chiedervi molto, lo comprendo…ma vi prego…pensateci e credetemi…".

La voce del conte si spense nel buio della notte.

Oscura e fredda e solitaria.

Quella conversazione non sarebbe proseguita in nessun altro modo.

Oscar era letteralmente senza parole e per quanto nella testa si sforzasse di cercare di colmare il silenzio, non riuscì a trovare nulla dentro di sé.

E questo la lasciò nuovamente sconcertata.

 _Perché…_ – si disse – _Le parole le avresti dovute trovare…_

Esse sarebbero dovute uscire nette e decise ed immediate e dirompenti, in qualunque direzione lei avesse inteso andare.

Fino a quel momento lei aveva sentito nascere silenziosamente un indefinito sentimento dentro di sé. Ora che finalmente avrebbe potuto esprimerlo e mutarlo non più in un sentire solitario e muto ma renderne partecipe l'altro…

Non una persona qualsiasi.

Quelle parole sarebbero dovute uscire, sia che lei avesse ritenuto di rifiutare la proposta, sia che, in qualche modo, lei avesse inteso accoglierla.

Ma quelle parole – lei non potè non ammetterlo – contenevano in sé un sentire doloroso e sofferto, che discendeva da un amore incontaminato ma impossibile.

Per lei quel sentire era corrotto, per quanto nell'assoluta buona fede del conte, da un dolore che sempre avrebbe attraversato l'esistenza di quell'uomo.

E lei?

Avrebbe voluto o potuto lenire quel dolore?

Avrebbe potuto o voluto usare il proprio amore per fare questo?

Oppure anche lei ne sarebbe stata travolta?

E lei?

Le sarebbe bastato sentirsi ammirata e stimata e rispettata?

Oscar sentì che voleva andarsene di li.

Non era abituata a combattere con certi sentimenti.

E quindi l'unico modo che aveva per sottrarsi ad essi fu quello di andare via e ritrovare la sua solitudine, così rassicurante e dove nessuno le avrebbe fatto domande.

Doveva comprendere e decidere…

Ritrovare un minimo di lucidità perché quello che stava succedendo era troppo.

Troppo veloce, troppo dirompente, troppo assurdo…

E lei non aveva i mezzi necessari per far fronte a tutto.

Ecco cosa doveva fare.

Fece per staccarsi da Fersen, indietreggiando ancora, e l'uomo non potè far altro che lasciarla andare.

Nessuno dei due disse una parola.

Se non lo stesso Fersen che vedendola allontanarsi verso la parte più scura e solitaria dei giardini, la richiamò, per comprendere se stesse bene e perché lei volesse andarsene proprio in mezzo a quell'oscurità.

"Oscar…voi…non rientrate?" – chiese in tono preoccupato.

"No…non ancora" – rispose lei voltandosi e allungando il passo.

Di nuovo poche parole, senza un saluto, senza riverenze o cortesie che rispecchiassero una qualche serenità nell'animo di colei che stava scomparendo, quasi inghiottita nel buio della notte.

Fersen la vide sparire, assolutamente incerto su cosa fare.

Oscar invece non potè fare altro che raggiungere il boschetto del colonnato, quasi sul limitare del sentiero reale, quello che portava alla fontana di Apollo.

Uno dei boschi più protetti, chiuso intorno ad un colonnato circondato da una siepe altissima e fitta.

Chiunque sarebbe stato al sicuro dallo sguardo di coloro che spesso si aggiravano per i tanti boschetti che costellavano gli ampi giardini di Versailles, dove sarebbe stato quasi possibile perdersi, se non si fosse stati esperti di sentieri e alberi.

Questo pensava e desiderava Oscar, quando, appoggiata ormai da alcuni minuti ad una delle colonne che si ergevano nel boschetto, la mente vuota ed il cuore in tumulto, potè udire voci che si avvicinavano al punto in cui si trovava lei.

Evidentemente la riservatezza di quel posto doveva interessare anche altri.

Pochi passi, raggiunse l'entrata opposta a quella dalla quale stavano arrivando le voci.

Forse era arrivato proprio il momento di tornarsene in camera.

 _Sarà qualcun altro in cerca di un posto tranquillo dove starsene in pace_ …

In fretta si…

Ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento, imponendo al cuore di fermarsi ed alle gambe di diventare pesanti, quasi di pietra, mentre s'accorgeva del timbro familiare delle voci.

Suoni ovattati eppure conosciuti.

Fece appena in tempo a scivolare fuori dal giardino che le due persone vi entrarono dal sentiero diametralmente opposto.

Oscar riconobbe la voce di André e l'altra…

L'altra era quella della giovane Maileen.

"…e poi…poi avete visto il povero Monsieur de Jassidrer…oh…Santo Cielo…non riesco a smettere di ridere quando ci penso…".

La giovane non aveva un tono di voce alto ma si comprendeva che era felice e parlava divertita immergendosi negli aneddoti che aveva ricavato dalla sua breve esperienza di attrice.

"…poveruomo…non so quante volte la regina gli abbia chiesto di ripetere la scena in cui lui parlava a nome dei saggi per convincere la principessa a sposare il principe nemico ed evitare così la guerra…che spasso!".

"Si…" – disse piano André – "Anch'io ho faticato a trattenermi dal ridere, mentre vedevo quell'uomo districarsi tra le battute. In effetti sua maestà forse ha confidato troppo in quella che apparentemente potrebbe essere scambiata per saggezza e ponderatezza…secondo me quel poveretto è solo un po' sordo…".

"Ah…ah…sordo! André questa è proprio bella".

La giovane rise più forte.

Di gusto.

Oscar strinse i pugni, avvolta dall'oscurità delle fronte alte e compatte.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto accorgersi di lei, se non che lei sentiva il cuore battere talmente forte che pensò che i due l'avrebbero percepito.

Aveva provato meno timore quando aveva affrontato gli scagnozzi della Contessa di Polignac e quelli l'avevano ferita e quasi ammazzata…

Ora era lì, immersa in una coltre buia.

Solo che l'oscurità pareva non essere fuori di lei, ma dentro. Nella testa la spasmodica attenzione alle voci, alle parole, per carpire le emozioni che si dipanavano tra quella giovane e…

Si…

Quello era André…

Il suo André…

Colui che le era stato accanto da una vita e che mai si era discostato dal suo sguardo, dai suoi respiri, dai suoi gesti.

Neppure quando pareva facesse altro o pensasse ad altro.

 _Neppure…neppure quando dormiva_ – si disse.

Oscar parve arrivare a quella sorprendente conclusione, in un istante.

Alzò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

In quell'istante tutto quanto era accaduto a lei, solo pochi istanti prima, parve essere cancellato, spazzato via, annientato dalla visione di ciò che si stava svolgendo poco distante da sé e di cui lei, quasi fosse una ladra, stava cercando di rubare i frammenti.

Voci, pensieri, sentimenti…

Cuore, anima e sangue…

Si diede della stupida.

Di nuovo…

Non era da lei…

Non era da lei immischiarsi in tali faccende.

André era libero di fare ciò che voleva della sua vita.

Era il suo attendente…

Eppure non aveva mai pensato all'eventualità che lui potesse anche decidere di avvicinarsi a qualcuno che non fosse lei.

E magari innamorarsi…

In fondo a lei era accaduto lo stesso.

E non aveva mica dovuto chiedere il permesso ad André di innamorarsi.

E a lui non doveva alcuna spiegazione.

E la stessa cosa, allora, doveva valere per André.

Un moto di tristezza si sciolse nel cuore che quasi si contrasse per lo stupore di quanto stava accadendo.

Ma soprattutto per gli effetti che aveva su di lei ciò che stava accadendo.

"Mademoiselle Maileen…ora è necessario che io vi accompagni nelle vostre stanze. Anch'io devo rientrare…ho un compito da svolgere…".

"Oh…si…si…scusatemi. Avete ragione. Mi dispiace così tanto di avervi disturbato, ma è così piacevole conversare con voi…".

La giovane si voltò verso di lui avvicinandosi.

Il tono si fece più sommesso.

"André io…io vi ammiro molto. Come del resto ammiro Mademoiselle…Jarjayes!".

"Come? Voi…ammirate il Colonnello De Jaryaies?".

"Ma certamente!" – esclamò Maileen a voce alta, tanto che anche il Colonnello Jarjayes s'incuriosì.

"Mademoiselle Oscar è una donna fuori dal comune. E' molto bella e coraggiosa…oh…è colta ed intelligente. Ci mancherebbe che io non l'ammirassi e non la stimassi. Non deve essere facile la sua vita, eppure tutte le volte che la incontro lei è sempre vigile ed attenta e non da mai per scontato nulla di ciò che la circonda. Non so cosa darei per assomigliarle almeno un po'!".

Il discorso, a dispetto delle corsiali parole rivolte al personaggio assente, si concluse con la giovane Maileen rivolta all'interlocutore, quasi in adorazione dell'altro, quasi a domandare, tacitamente, se per lui non fosse stato lo stesso.

E non certo per il solo fatto che il colonnello fosse semplicemente _padrona_ della vita dell'altro.

Che André, alquanto stupito, ammise che l'accorata descrizione di Oscar pareva essere pressoché identica, in tutto e per tutto, a ciò che pensava lui.

Quasi che la giovane Maileen gli avesse letto nel pensiero e nel cuore.

"Immagino sia così anche per voi?" – concluse serafica.

"Oh…si certo. Lo è anche per me…" – balbettò André, colto alla sprovvista.

Poi, in un moto di stupore, che lasciò sconcertato persino lui stesso, si alzò, andando con lo sguardo verso il buio.

"Credetemi Maileen se vi dico che Oscar…scusate…mademoiselle è esattamente come l'avete descritta voi. E' veramente una donna fuori dal comune…si…" – la voce s'abbassò ma l'accenno affettuoso e mesto giuse ai sensi della spettatrice celata – "Una donna meravigliosa…anche se non credo lei ne abbia consapevolezza…".

Oscar ascoltò, le parve quasi si sentire il cuore fermarsi, sospesa nella voce dell'altro che scioglieva il cuore, saliva alla gola e chiuderla e lasciarla senza respiro.

"Maileen vi prego. Ora dobbiamo rientrare".

André si riebbe, invitò la giovane ad alzarsi e a seguirlo.

"Avete ragione…andiamo" – gli rispose l'altra decisa.

Oscar rimase immobile, in piedi, nascosta nel buio del sentiero.

Si riebbe quasi subito però perché si rese conto che se André fosse rientrato prima di lei, avrebbe trovato la porta chiusa a chiave e chissà cosa avrebbe pensato.

Aggirò il viale reale per tornare verso la reggia passando dai sentieri che portavano all'Orangerie.

Da lì sarebbe rientrata nell'ala nord del teatro.

Sarebbero bastati pochi minuti.

Rientrò infatti dalla porta dell'ala sud, attraversando i locali dove durante l'inverno venivano ricoverate le piante di arance.

Imboccò le sale che si susseguivano e si diresse alla fine verso l'ala nord.

Durante il percorso si avvide di altri movimenti che la incuriosirono e la lasciarono assolutamente confusa.

Si appiattì di nuovo dietro una delle colonne che dava verso il corridoio di uscita della reggia.

Poi si sporse e potè vedere una figura che si muoveva leggera e silenziosa lungo il corridoio.

Quasi ebbe un sussulto quando riconobbe la figura della giovane Maileen.

L'abbigliamento era lo stesso che aveva pochi minuti prima quando l'aveva intravista in compagnia di André, ma lui non c'era.

Questo poteva solo significare che lui l'aveva riaccompagnata come convenuto e poi se n'era andato.

Vide la ragazza uscire e scomparire nel buio della piazza e subito dopo udì la frusta del cocchiere che partiva.

Il portone venne aperto e la carrozza sparì altrettanto velocemente, imboccando la strada che portava verso Parigi.

 _Ma dove starà andando quella giovane a quest'ora?_ – si chiese Oscar, mentre ora tutto iniziava ad apparirle assolutamente strano e senza senso.

Quella giovane era la dama di compagnia della sorella del re e quindi che senso aveva uscire dalla reggia a quell'ora, dato che lei abitava alla reggia e quindi non aveva altro posto dove andare?

148


	14. Pettegolezzi

_**Pettegolezzi**_

"Ma dov'eri finita?".

André si alzò da terra mentre intravide Oscar che si dirigeva verso di lui, comparendo dal buio del corridoio con una faccia che pareva ancora più buia.

Nessuna risposta.

"Oscar…allora?".

"Allora cosa!? Tu vorresti delle spiegazioni da me!?" – tagliò corto l'altra, ironica al punto giusto, sì da non lasciar trasparire eccessiva insofferenza generata da ciò che aveva visto poco prima.

Da ciò che le era stato spiegato poco prima.

Lo squadrò, aria severa, aprì la porta, entrando con impeto dentro la stanza. Gesti usuali su cui si riversava la rabbia generata dall'impotenza di ritrovarsi, tutto d'un colpo, nell'attenzione d'un uomo e, di contro, nella disaffezione d'un altro.

"No…ci mancherebbe" – balbettò André.

Silenziosamente e costantemente dovette ammettere ch'era sempre stato _protettivo_ nei confronti di Oscar. Anche oltre le sue mansioni di attendente.

Non poteva farci niente. Gli veniva talmente naturale che neppure doveva pensare o decidere d'essere così.

E così per lei…

Anche per lei era del tutto naturale che André ci fosse e fosse così.

Improvvisamente tutto stava cambiando…

Quella sera era stato lui a sparire, lasciando Oscar da sola e quindi non era proprio il caso che fosse lui a chiederle cose fosse accaduto e dove fosse finita lei, che quando André era tornato aveva bussato alla porta ma nessuno aveva aperto.

Sapeva bene che Oscar non l'avrebbe mai lasciato fuori ma per un attimo gli era balenata questa strana idea, quasi che l'altra, maliziosamente risentita dal gesto poco galante d'averla lasciata lì, avesse voluto vendicarsi dello strano intrecciarsi dei sentimenti e gliela avesse fatta pagare a suo modo.

Nulla di tutto questo era accaduto, se non che lei era semplicemente uscita per andarsene chissà dove.

"Bene!" – sentenziò Oscar togliendosi la cintura che reggeva il fodero della spada.

Che in un istante, il muro e il fossato e la cortina difensiva che l'attorniavano da sempre furono rimessi dov'erano sempre stati e lei era tornata ad immergersi nella gelida solitudine e lui si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di restare al margine del terreno di sfida assolutamente pericoloso.

Anche a quello c'era abituato André ma in quel caso la mente quasi fuggì per immergersi per un istante ai piacevoli momenti trascorsi con Maileen.

Solo per pochi istanti aveva assaporato il piacere d'essere sè stesso.

Aveva parlato liberamente, con la giovane Maileen, senza fare particolare attenzione al tono o al senso delle parole.

Aveva ascoltato la sensazione che scaturiva dall'essere trattato e considerato per quello che era.

Anche se non aveva sentito una particolare attrazione verso l'altra s'era ritrovato lusingato dalle sue attenzioni e dal senso di leggerezza che istintivamente era sorto dentro di se.

Era _stato_ solo una persona, un uomo, non un attendente, non un servo…

Il suo cuore si era sentito leggero.

Ora, invece, la situazione evidentemente tesa nella quale si era ritrovato pareva mettere a dura prova la sua capacità di autocontrollo.

André sapeva bene che l'umore di Oscar non era sempre stato così cupo.

Rammentò gli anni trascorsi assieme, ancora bambini, spensierati e felici.

Affezionati l'uno all'altra.

Anzi praticamente inseparabili.

Fino a quando lei aveva indossato quell'uniforme e aveva preso talmente sul serio il compito che le era stato assegnato che a poco a poco aveva chiuso il cuore in una sorta di teca di ghiaccio, infrangibile ed inavvicinabile.

Lui non avrebbe potuto aspirare ad altro che restarle accanto e nutrirsi di sguardi rubati o sorrisi accennati, dispersi, nell'orizzonte scuro della sera.

Ciò era bastato fino ad allora.

Adesso doveva ammettere che forse aveva mentito a sè stesso.

Adesso percepiva la sensazione, incombente, che tutto ciò non sarebbe bastato mai e non gli sarebbe bastato per sempre.

Poi era rientrato e non aveva trovato Oscar.

E il cuore aveva avuto un tuffo, cadendo nel dubbio di dove potesse essere finita.

E poi l'aveva rivista…

E…

E quanto avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, così, semplicemente.

Abbracciarla ed ascoltarla.

E sentire di nuovo su di sé il corpo teso e silenzioso che lui s'era permesso di accarezzare in quella notte di febbre e di brividi…

"Scusa André…" – mormorò piano Oscar.

André ebbe un sussulto.

Era raro che lei si scusasse per il proprio tono gelido e burbero.

"Non fa nulla…scusami tu se me ne sono andato così, ma non potevo lasciare che quella ragazza tornasse indietro da sola…".

Scusa banale ma efficace.

André quasi credette a sé stesso, ossia che se n'era andato per quello e non perché in quella maledetta scena che stavano provando lui non sarebbe riuscito a recitare.

Non sarebbe riuscito a fare solo quello…

"Certo…certo…questo l'avevo capito sai…".

Il tono mesto delle scuse suscitò nuovi dubbi.

La rabbia pareva sbollita, per lasciare posto ad una strana malinconia che lui aveva letto raramente nello sguardo di Oscar.

Quasi lei sarebbe voluta andare via da lì, uscire, scomparire, evitando di sostenere un qualsiasi scontro con chiunque, nemmeno con lui.

André si chiese se quella sorta di sfuggente inquietudine non fosse dovuta proprio al fatto che lei si fosse sentita, in un certo senso _tradita_ dal proprio gesto.

Non tanto perché lui non le aveva chiesto il permesso di allontanarsi.

Ma soprattutto perché lui l'aveva fatto per accontentare una giovane esuberante ed evidentemente molto intraprendente.

Per Oscar sarebbe stato più semplice ammettere una sorta di cortesia inevitabile ed affermare che André fosse stato _costretto_ ad uscire, piuttosto che averlo desiderato.

Per parlare con quella giovane, per restare con lei…

Soprattutto questo…

Restare con lei…

Chissà…

Se fosse stato realmente così André avrebbe avuto la dimostrazione che forse lui non era poi del tutto indifferente ad Oscar.

Lei si stava renendo conto che qualcosa tra loro stava cambiando…

André poteva provare un sentimento nuovo, dentro di sé, tutto suo, assolutamente distinto e distante da lei…

Era questo che aveva turbato e confuso Oscar?

Chissà se poteva essere andata così?

André non riuscì a cavarle altre parole dalla bocca.

Poi, quando alla fine di tutti i ragionamenti, entrambi non poterono fare a meno di guardarsi in faccia per decidere dove avrebbero dormito, tutto parve tornare sorprendentemente uguale a prima.

"André vai pure a dormire nel letto…io me ne vado di là…" – disse lei decisa.

Oscar non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Allora non ci siamo proprio capiti!" – esclamò l'altro che non si lasciò cogliere di sorpresa dall'ennesimo cambiamento nelle decisioni – "Non dire sciocchezze. Avevamo detto che tu avresti dormito nel letto. Poi se proprio vorrai, verrò a svegliarti e ci daremo il cambio…".

"André…" – tentò d'insinuarsi lei che stava per esordire in una nuova discussione, puntandogli addosso uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche o contraddizioni.

La bocca un poco imbronciata ed il silenzio che seguì diedero ad André la misura della volontà di lei di perseguire il suo intento.

Caparbiamente lei voleva restare sulla sua decisione e così lui fu costretto a cambiare sistema per convincerla.

Il nuovo sistema consistette semplicemente nel fare ciò che aveva deciso.

Voleva proprio vedere se lei avrebbe dato seguito alla sua decisione.

Un balzo, entrò di corsa attraverso la porta che dava nel ripostiglio, tirandosi dietro un cuscino e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Oscar rimase impietrita dalla mossa…

La sua reazione fu più lenta, ma il tono di voce quello no…

"Esci da lì, André!" – gridò battendo la mano sulla porta – "Esci o giuro che butto giù la porta!".

"Ah…ah…ahh…voglio proprio vedere come farai…" – le fece eco lui da dento, prendendola in giro – "Vai a dormire! Ci rivediamo fra qualche ora. Te lo prometto! Riposati. Domani hai di nuovo l'addestramento delle reclute e poi le prove…non so se sua maestà la regina apprezzerà di vedere la Dea Minerva sul palcoscenico con la faccia da moribonda e le occhiaie…".

"André stai diventando insolente…giuro che quando esci…".

"Buonanotte Colonnello Jaryaies!" – concluse lui.

"Stupido!" – l'apostrofò lei.

No…

Non avrebbe potuto esistere altro posto, tempo, gesto, sorriso, sguardo, voce, carezza, respiro, luce, immagine e sospiro che non fossero quelli che venivano da lei.

Solo da lei…

Questo pensò André mentre nel cuore della notte, dopo aver dormito praticamente nulla, si alzò, uscendo silenzioso come un gatto dal ripostiglio delle armi, diretto verso il letto.

Si sedette sul bordo, la mano sospesa ad eseguire l'ordine ricevuto, ossia svegliare Oscar e lasciare che lei gli desse il cambio.

Vide il volto, lo sguardo sereno, rapito dal sonno.

La mente rimase lì al volto, bianco e leggero.

Le ciglia chiuse, i capelli sparsi ed il corpo così forte e agile e veloce nella luce del giorno, ora abbandonato a sè stesso, chiuso, quasi a volersi proteggere da tutto ciò che lo circondava e lo opprimeva.

Non ebbe il coraggio di svegliarla.

Solo, si permise di scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso e le dita indugiarono sulla pelle della guancia, morbida e calda.

Il contatto impercettibile e leggero spazzò via tutto.

Tutti i pensieri leggeri e diversi che l'aveva preso in quella sera così particolare.

Tutte le immagini e le sensazioni che lo aveva fatto sentire, lui stesso, così diverso da ciò che era sempre stato e da ciò che sarebbe stato sempre.

Rimase ad osservarla, muto, immerso nell'immagine apparentemente serena, fino a quando non udì una parola, una piccola parola ch'ebbe il potere di spezzare l'incanto di quel momento.

Una parola che lo trafisse, inesorabilmente, dal momento che quella parola era il nome del Conte di Fersen.

Oscar mormorò il nome, nel sonno, piano.

Quel nome, sussurrato dalle labbra della donna che lui amava da tutta una vita, avrebbe avuto il potere di annientare chiunque.

André abbassò il capo e strinse i pugni e decise di lasciarla dormire.

Si alzò dal letto, veloce, per non rischiare di ascoltare altre parole che gli avrebbero fatto male.

Si alzò per tornarsene sul pavimento del ripostiglio delle armi.

Chiuse la porta piano, senza fare rumore.

Forse se avesse atteso qualche istante ancora, avrebbe udito altre parole, anch'esse sussurrate, nel sonno, leggere, quasi accarezzate.

"André…aiutami…".

Poche parole, sussurrate e che nessuno ascoltò.

Esse si dispersero in quella notte calma, a galleggiare nella mente di colei che le aveva pronunciate, leggere, quasi accarezzate.

 _§§§_

Il profumo della cioccolata calda inondò la piccola stanza rischiarata dalla luce del giorno.

Oscar ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando, aprendo gli occhi, si ritrovò nel letto, intuendo che nessuno – ossia André – l'aveva svegliata, né quella notte, né evidentemente quel mattino.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò saltando giù dal letto.

Le tazze della colazione erano bellamente appoggiate sul tavolino poco distante.

Segno che qualcuno – ossia André – aveva comunque adempiuto ai suoi doveri di procurarle la colazione e fargliela trovare pronta al suo risveglio.

Dove fosse finito lui però non era dato saperlo.

L'unica certezza era ch'era piuttosto tardi.

Non era mai arrivata in ritardo ad una esercitazione, pur non abitando a Versailles, e ora invece avrebbe finito per fare tardi proprio adesso che a Versailles ci aveva dormito.

"Quando ti trovo André, giuro che questa volta non la passi liscia!" – borbottò a voce alta, finendo di vestirsi e mandando giù un sorso di cioccolata.

Era bollente e quasi si scottò il labbro tanto che un'altra imprecazione se ne uscì e lei aprì la porta con una tale foga che quasi finì addosso ad André che in quel momento stava entrando.

Si scontrarono praticamente uno con l'altro mentre lei se lo ritrovò addosso e quasi dovette indietreggiare per non cadergli sopra.

"André, perché non mi hai svegliato?".

"Stavo appunto venendo a farlo ma vedo che non ce n'è stato alcun bisogno. Hai già fatto colazione!?".

Il tono quasi serafico ebbe capacità di irritarla ancora di più.

"Non mi interessa la colazione! Ti ho chiesto perché non mi hai svegliato questa notte?" – ruggì lei piantandosi in mezzo alla stanza, mani sui fianchi.

"Perché nemmeno io mi sono svegliato! E questa mattina, mi pareva troppo tardi ormai…così ho deciso di andare in cucina per la tua colazione e poi…dato che dormivi così bene…ho pensato di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria e poi venire da te…".

"Ma che bel racconto! Decisamente romantico!" – tagliò l'altra, tra l'ironico ed il furioso.

"Beh si…" – mormorò lui a quel punto sostenendo il tono ironico – "Se fossimo una coppia appena sposata direi che le mie attenzioni sarebbero assolutamente apprezzate!".

André sollevò gli occhi al cielo, assumendo un'aria estasiata e quasi assente, mentre Oscar spalancava gli occhi all'udire quell'assurdo paragone che lui si era permesso di fare.

"Ma che…" – balbettò quasi fuori di sé, che alle volte André sapeva essere veramente incomprensibile nelle sue affermazioni.

E lui d'altra parte avrebbe voluto solo spezzare l'alone d'inquietudine e dimenticare la dannata parola, ch'era un nome, ch'era un destino…

Fu lei a tagliar corto perché era veramente tardi.

"Bene!" – disse in tono deciso – "D'ora in avanti sei pregato di riservare le tue attenzioni…di…" – che fu lei ad restare senza parole – "Insomma…fà le tue esercitazioni in un altro momento! Io ho dei compiti da svolgere e la prossima volta ti chiederei di eseguire i miei ordini!".

Lo scansò sbuffando e quasi correndo via, lasciandolo lì, perso nello sguardo furioso e terribilmente vivo.

Perso nella sua idea che per lui non sarebbe mai potuto esistere altro posto, tempo, gesto, sorriso, sguardo, voce, carezza, respiro, luce, immagine e sospiro che non fossero quelli che venivano da lei…

Anche se lei gli aveva appena detto di lasciar perdere tutte quelle smancerie sulla colazione e sul fatto che avrebbero potuto anche sembrare una coppia appena sposata...

André sorrise tra sé e sé…

Oscar era talmente arrabbiata che non s'era nemmeno soffermata alla chiosa sull'essere sposati…

Ma nemmeno s'era affrettata a negare l'eventualità.

Forse…

In poche ore tutte le vaghe speranze di André erano state travolte da una semplice parola, persa nel sonno, istantanea e crudele.

E subito dopo…

André si disse che nessuna parola, sussurrata, persa nel sonno di una notte, nessun nome, pronunciato dalla coscienza o dal cuore gli avrebbero mai fatto cambiare idea su ciò che sentiva per lei.

E nessuna frase crudele ed istintiva lo avrebbe indotto a credere che il suo posto non fosse li, accanto a lei.

Distante da lei, eppure così vicino…

Solo così lui l'avrebbe avuta per sé.

Solo mantenendo quella distanza assurda e senza senso, eppure terribilmente necessaria.

Solo, André non poteva sapere se e fino a quando lui l'avrebbe avuta tutta per sé, anche così, furiosa e viva e assolutamente testarda e bella.

Oscar era sua.

Ma lo sarebbe stata solo se tra di loro si fosse mantenuto inalterato lo spazio che li divideva.

E solo se lui si fosse mantenuto nella sua solitudine e lei nella sua.

André si chiese se il proprio non fosse egoismo, puro e semplice.

La sua felicità sarebbe dipesa dalla solitudine di lei e dal fatto che lei non si sarebbe mai innamorata di nessuno.

Si chiese se fosse giusto sperare che Oscar non fosse in alcun modo ricambiata.

Oppure se non sarebbe stato più giusto desiderare il suo bene, a tutti costi...

Se il sentimento di Oscar per il Conte di Fersen fosse stato, in qualche modo, corrisposto e ricambiato, allora tutto sarebbe crollato e lui l'avrebbe persa.

L'avrebbe persa per sempre.

Si chiese se Oscar fosse consapevole del sentimento che la portava verso il conte e se quel sentimento potesse essere realmente amore o chissà cosa.

Ammirazione, rispetto, affetto forse…

Ma amore…

Ormai André non poteva più contare sul fatto che il conte fosse innamorato da sempre della Regina Maria Antonietta.

Anche il conte avrebbe potuto volgere il suo sguardo su Oscar.

Sarebbe potuto accadere…

No…

Stava accadendo in realtà.

Stava accedendo e André se ne rese conto quando li vide.

A cavallo, mentre Oscar lasciava il piazzale de Le Petit Ecole, per tornare verso la reggia, accompagnata proprio dal Conte di Fersen.

Li vide.

Lui, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, mentre ogni tanto volgeva lo sguardo verso di lei, la Contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes, e poi tornava a guardare avanti a sé, il sole scivolava caldo sulle due figure così distinte e serene.

Lei, assorta nei suoi pensieri, le mani strette alle redini, quasi piccola e dispersa in quella piazza così luminosa.

Lui, severamente ripiegato sui propri guai, un amore impossibile e forse il desiderio ormai non più celato di guardare oltre.

André li vide dirigersi verso l'ala nord dove si sarebbero tenute le prove della rappresentazione, quel pomeriggio.

Mantenne lo sguardo su di loro e dentro di sé sentì, inevitabile, avvicinarsi il momento in cui la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre.

Non vide più Oscar per il resto della giornata.

Quel pomeriggio, sarebbero state rappresentate le scene del conte assieme a Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Entro pochi giorni sarebbero state provate le scene della battaglia e del tentativo del principe nemico di uccidere la sua rivale.

Quelle scene erano assolutamente pericolose e proprio perché Oscar non era impegnata sul palcoscenico, se ne sarebbe andata sulla galleria a verificare le salette destinate gli arcieri.

Ma la sua mente era lontana, immersa nelle parole che il Conte di Fersen le aveva lasciato, la sera prima e poi quel pomeriggio, mentre, dopo averla raggiunta alle scuderie, le aveva chiesto se poteva riaccompagnarla verso il teatro.

Negare una simile richiesta non sarebbe stato cortese ma stranamente Oscar si era ritrovata stupita ed ancor più sorprendentemente aveva iniziato a percepire dentro di sé uno strano senso d'oppressione, assolutamente inconcepibile, dato ch'esso riguardava proprio la persona per la quale lei stessa, non meno di qualche giorno prima, aveva sentito una sorta di attrazione e vicinanza.

Quella vicinanza, divenuta all'improvviso del tutto concreta e tangibile, quasi che lei avrebbe potuto toccarla ed ascoltarla, non solo dentro di sé ma nella realtà, pareva lasciarla senza parole, sospesa, in attesa di un segnale, uno qualsiasi, che venisse da sé stessa, dal proprio corpo e le indicasse la strada da seguire.

Il conte era stato gentile e si era congedato da lei promettendo che si sarebbero rivisti quella sera, al ballo di corte, a cui anche Oscar avrebbe dovuto partecipare, ovviamente nella sua veste di Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

Oscar stava appunto rincorrendo dentro di sé quelle immagini…

Pareva che il conte avesse intuito una sorta di confusione che si agitava dentro di lei, da quando lui le aveva fatto la sua proposta.

E ora pareva quasi che lui avesse deciso di passate più tempo con lei, con il chiaro intento di proteggerla, da sé stessa e dai dubbi che inevitabilmente l'avrebbero assalita.

Ma la mente ed il cuore di Oscar vennero in realtà catturati da altre immagini e da altre parole che, indirettamente, si fecero strada dentro di lei, quando, dall'alto della galleria, spaziando con lo sguardo verso la platea, intravide nuovamente la giovane dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth, seduta accanto alla sorella del re, intenta a discutere con lei.

Della commedia s'immaginò Oscar.

No…

Di André, si rese conto, quando, scendendo nuovamente nella platea, passò accanto alle due donne e sentì chiaramente la giovane descrivere con entusiasmo l'amicizia nata con quel giovane così gentile e raffinato e terribilmente bello.

 _Bello…_

 _André…_

 _Stava parlando di André!_

 _Del suo André!_

 _Si…_

Ammise di non averci mai pensato prima di allora.

Le passò, in un baleno, davanti agli occhi, l'immagine di lui, vestito con il costume di scena…

E si diede della stupida perché in effetti non ci voleva molto per arrivare a comprendere che André era decisamente bello.

Quando proseguì oltre alle due donne corse con lo sguardo ai lineamenti della ragazza.

Anche lei era bella.

Non di una bellezza sfacciata ma senz'altro più smorzata di quelle esibite dalla maggior parte delle dame di Versailles.

Gli occhi castani grandi e curiosi, il taglio perfetto, e poi la bocca piccola e rossa, e i capelli, sapientemente raccolti in un'acconciatura semplice e discreta.

Emanava una serenità inconsueta.

Quel pensiero…

 _André…_

 _E la giovane Maileen…_

Quel pensiero si piantò nella testa di Oscar e finì per restarci per tutto il resto della serata.

E quasi la fece impazzire, mentre nella grande Sala degli Specchi osservava di nuovo quella giovane restare discretamente in disparte, mentre Madame Elisabeth conversava con altre nobildonne.

E più la osservava e più non poteva non correre ad André.

 _Il suo André…_

 _Il suo André…_

Oscar venne attraversata da un pensiero che la lasciò sconvolta, oltre quello che lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Si chiese, in un moto istantaneo e dirompente, se e fino a quando lei l'avrebbe avuto per sé, dolce e silenzioso, devoto e divertente.

 _Testardo…_

 _Si, anche lui era testardo…_

 _Assolutamente testardo e…bello…_

André era suo.

Ma lo sarebbe stato solo se tra di loro si fosse mantenuto lo spazio che li divideva e solo se lui fosse rimasto nella sua solitudine e lei nella propria.

Oscar si chiese se il proprio non fosse egoismo, puro e semplice.

Possibile che la propria felicità dipendesse realmente dalla solitudine di lui e dal fatto che lui non avrebbe mai dovuto amare nessuno!?

Se il sentimento della giovane Maileen per André fosse stato, in qualche modo, corrisposto, o ricambiato, allora tutto sarebbe crollato e lei l'avrebbe perso.

L'avrebbe perso per sempre.

 _Che cosa avrebbe perso?_

Si chiese se fosse giusto sperare che non accadesse proprio questo.

Sentiva dentro di sé animarsi dirompente e tale da lasciarla quasi senza fiato, il pensiero che lui si sarebbe anche potuto avvicinare ad un'altra persona che non fosse lei.

Gli voleva bene, questo l'aveva sempre saputo e desiderava che lui fosse felice.

Ma desiderava questo al di sopra di sé stessa e del proprio bene?

Lo desiderava a tutti costi, a qualsiasi costo, magari accanto a qualcuno che non fosse stata lei!?

Oscar si chiese se André fosse consapevole del sentimento che lo portava verso quella giovane e se lui fosse consapevole del fatto che tale sentimento potesse essere realmente amore o chissà cosa.

 _Ammirazione, rispetto, affetto forse…_

 _Ma amore…_

Oscar non poteva contare sul fatto che André sarebbe rimasto per sempre al suo fianco e che nessuna donna non arrivasse a volgere il suo sguardo su di lui.

Sarebbe potuto accadere…

No…

Stava accadendo il realtà.

Stava accedendo e Oscar se ne rese conto quando si ritrovò ad ascoltare i commenti di alcune dame di corte, intente a lodare la bellezza e la semplicità della giovane Maileen de Berintou, la quale pareva essersi effettivamente innamorata di un giovane di cui ancora non si conosceva l'identità ma che si sapeva essere molto bello.

E Madame Elisabeth, molto protettiva nei confronti della giovane dama di compagnia, si scherniva sostenendo che fosse meglio attendere l'evolversi delle cose piuttosto che spettegolare sul nulla.

Ecco…

Allora stava proprio accendo questo.

Immersa in questi pensieri non si era accorta di essere stata raggiunta dal Conte di Fersen che ora la osservava in silenzio con sguardo piuttosto incuriosito, incerto sulle emozioni che in quel momento attraversavano la mente di Oscar.

"Siete pensierosa…".

"Fersen…".

"Come avrete notato questa sera i pettegolezzi si sprecano a corte, ma almeno per una volta pare che il sottoscritto non abbia dato adito a nulla per cui valga la pena sparlare. Almeno non fino a questo momento!" – disse in tono tra il malinconico e l'ironico, accennando ad un mezzo sorriso.

La chiosa sarebbe stata anche divertente se non fosse stato che, purtroppo per Oscar, il fulcro di quei pettegolezzi era proprio André e lei non riusciva ad accettare una simile situazione.

Poi era da capire se era la situazione in sé ad irritarla, perché André era una brava persona e non meritava di finire al centro di quelle stupide fandonie…

Oppure…

Oppure perché in quelle fandonie ci poteva essere un fondo di verità e questo non faceva altro che confermare i suoi sospetti sul fatto che tra André e quella giovane stesse nascendo qualcosa di più di una semplice _amicizia da palcoscenico._

Restava poi il mistero di quella sera in cui lei aveva riconosciuto la giovane Maileen allontanarsi dalla reggia per recarsi chissà dove.

"Oscar…io…non vorrei essere invadente nei vostri confronti…" – disse il conte avvicinandosi a lei – "Ma voi…si insomma…riguardo a quello che vi ho detto l'altra sera, voi non mi avete detto ciò che pensate. Spero di non avervi in qualche modo offesa con le mie parole. E' veramente difficile per me parlare con qualcuno…ma con voi è diverso…si….ho come l'impressione che voi abbiate compreso come mi sento. Ma adesso…credo sia giusto che anche voi mi diciate cosa pensate di tutto questo. Non dovete prendermi per un'egoista...o peggio per un'insensibile. Non sono solo io a dover prendere delle decisioni…".

Il conte concluse il suo discorso andando con lo sguardo verso la coltre buia scesa sui giardini.

Si perse in essa mentre Oscar sentiva crescere dentro di sè un misto di paura ed incredulità ed ansia perché non aveva idea di cosa rispondere alla domanda.

In teoria avrebbe dovuto.

Ma di fatto, sentiva di _non voler_ dare quella risposta.

Non in quel momento…

Non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare a ciò che le aveva detto il conte.

No…

Nemmeno quella era la considerazione corretta.

Per certe risposte non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di tempo, né tanto, né poco.

Certe risposte andavano date.

Punto e basta.

Oscar distolse lo sguardo dal conte per tornare a spaziare verso la grande sala.

E con sua sorpresa scorse lo sguardo della Regina Maria Antonietta volto verso di lei, verso di loro.

Tanto che quasi ebbe un sussulto facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi dal conte.

Quella fu la scusa per rimandare quella risposta.

"Conte…io credo che questo non sia né il momento né il luogo per discutere di queste faccende…" – mormorò lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Si…si avete ragione. Vi chiedo perdono. Sono un'insensibile. Ma io partirò subito dopo la rappresentazione. Non potrò attendere altro tempo. Presto informerò sua maestà e lo farò a prescindere dal fatto che voi decidiate di venire con me. La mia…la mia era solo una richiesta che veniva dal cuore. Ho parlato solo io in questi giorni. Ho parlato solo di me stesso e mi sono reso conto di non aver tenuto in alcuna considerazione i vostri sentimenti. Era solo questo che volevo farvi sapere. Per me siete importante Oscar e…si…comprendo il vostro silenzio…".

Il Conte di Fersen si riebbe dai suoi pensieri e facendo un leggero inchino lasciò l'angolo in cui si era ritrovato vicino ad Oscar.

Lei, da parte sua, si rese conto che gli occhi di molti nobili erano puntati su di loro e questo le fece paura e rabbia allo stesso tempo.

Occhi che non aspettavano altro che cogliere un gesto di troppo, uno sguardo di troppo, da tramutare in un pettegolezzo, in una diceria, che andasse a ferire la sua regina.

E questo Oscar non l'avrebbe mai permesso.

Anche a costo di allontanare per sempre il Conte di Fersen da sé.

Già, ma come avrebbe fatto se proprio il Conte di Fersen le aveva chiesto di lasciare la Francia e andare con lui in Svezia, evidentemente non solo per colmare il vuoto che avrebbe invaso il cuore dell'uomo nel momento in cui non avrebbe più visto la donna che amava da tutta una vita!?

Quando la regina l'avesse saputo si sarebbe sentita tradita due volte.

Dal conte e da lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, che aveva giurato di proteggerla, fin da quando l'aveva conosciuta.

No…

Non sarebbe stato così semplice come aveva affermato il conte.

Rivelare tale evoluzione dei fatti a Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta sarebbe equivalso ad ucciderla, letteralmente.

Oscar si chiese se questo ragionamento non fosse, in realtà, dettato dal tentativo di allontanare da sé i dubbi che animavano il suo cuore da quando Fersen le aveva fatto la proposta.

Era la paura di ferire Maria Antonietta o la paura in sé di dare una risposta al conte ad impedire di rivelare il proprio pensiero!?

E poi…

Mentre rientrava all'Operà Royal, un altro pensiero ebbe il pregio di catturare tutta la sua attenzione.

Un pensiero…

Un'immagine, in realtà.

Quella di André che se ne stava raggomitolato s'una coperta, disteso sul pavimento della piccola stanza nella quale erano state ordinatamente riposte le armi di scena.

Oscar era rientrata piano dalla porta, lasciata aperta.

Aveva trovato il candelabro sul tavolino e con quello in mano si era diretta verso il ripostiglio.

Nella luce flebile, accostata al viso di André, aveva raccolto i lineamenti di lui, finalmente calmo e rilassato.

Nel chinarsi a terra, restando con la mano a mezz'aria, Oscar sentì il desiderio di restare lì e alla fine si sedette a terra, staccando la spada dal fodero ed appoggiandola poco lontano.

Tirò un sospiro.

In effetti non ci aveva pensato…

Non aveva pensato a quanto fosse bello André…

E non aveva pensato che, se lei avesse lasciato la Francia, molto probabilmente lui non l'avrebbe seguita e non lo avrebbe più rivisto.

E poi, ancora, se lui avesse ricambiato le attenzioni di quella giovane, l'avrebbe perso comunque, per sempre.

Lei non voleva che nulla cambiasse.

Non voleva perderlo…

Perché, improvvisamente, il pensiero di non poter più essere ed esistere nella vita di André la lasciava quasi senza parole, senza appigli, senza la sua proverbiale sicurezza che sempre accompagnava ogni sua decisione, ogni suo gesto?

Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il candelabro a terra.

"Io non ci avevo pensato…che stupida…lui ha la sua vita…io non posso condizionare la sua vita e chiedergli di restare solo per servire me…e se accettassi la proposta di Fersen, lui resterebbe solo. E' solo che io…"

Oscar si morse il labbro e quel piccolo gesto, inconsueto e repentino, le richiamò alla memoria le sensazioni che aveva provato quando André l'aveva baciata.

"Per finzione…mi hai detto…e perché volevi farlo da una vita…perché era da una vita che volevi farlo!? Perché?".

Doveva arrivare ad avere quella risposta.

André non era stato del tutto sincero con lei.

Ormai lo aveva capito.

E neppure lei in fondo lo era stata con lui.

Ma lei doveva sapere…

E poi…

S'avvicinò ad André ancora un poco.

Lui era disteso sul fianco sinistro.

Una mano sotto la guancia e l'altra lungo il corpo.

Lei si sporse, ancora.

Ancora un poco…

Chiuse gli occhi.

E appoggiò le labbra su quelle di lui.

E ritornò con la mente alla sensazione, immensa e pungente, che aveva provato quando lui aveva fatto la stessa cosa, qualche sera prima.

Voleva fare come lui.

Perché anche lei, ora, sentiva dentro di sé, di desiderare quel contatto.

Anche se non era da una vita ch'esso aleggiava nella sua mente.

Ma solo da poche ore.

Perché lui le aveva detto che era da una vita che voleva farlo?

Perché?

Un leggero movimento di André la fece indietreggiare.

Aveva indugiato sulle labbra socchiuse ma ora pareva che lui si stesse risvegliando.

 _Ma come…_

 _Quando voglio svegliarti tu continui a dormire come un sasso e adesso…_

Oscar quasi cadde contro la parete.

Avrebbe voluto scomparire nel buio della stanza e con un soffio deciso spense le due candele che ora parevano illuminare quel posto quasi a giorno.

 _No…non svegliarti André…non farlo….-_ mormorò quasi come una nenia per convincerlo a continuare a dormire.

Lui aprì gli occhi, anche se lentamente, e lei se li ritrovò addosso, e a quel punto Oscar pareva aveva quasi assunto le sembianze di una ladra, colta con le mani nel sacco.

In quel momento la sua unica speranza era che André non si fosse accorto di nulla di quanto lei si era permessa di fare solo qualche istante prima.

"Oscar…sei tornata?" – la voce un poco assonnata fece ben sperare.

"Si…scusa…non volevo svegliarti. Anzi, no…in realtà volevo chiamarti e dirti di andare a dormire sul letto…credo sia il mio turno questa notte…tu hai già fatto abbastanza…".

"Non preoccuparti…" – continuò lui richiudendo gli occhi – "Ormai sto bene qui! Vai a dormire nel letto…".

"André! Basta con questa storia! Non puoi trattarmi come fossi una bambina…ti ordino di alzarti e di andare di là!" – la voce aspra e alta ruppe l'incanto.

Oscar ammise d'esser sollevata di fronte all'ennesima replica del loro solito bisticcio, perché ciò significava che André non si era ancora del tutto svegliato nel momento in cui lei si era avvicinata a lui…

Lui aprì gli occhi e la guardò serio…

Intuì che qualcosa non andava…

Lo sguardo di lei era stranamente sospeso.

Non severo e diretto come sempre, ma assolutamente incerto e lui si chiese cosa potesse essere accaduto a causare quell'assoluta mancanza di sicurezza.

Non ebbe voglia di tergiversare.

"Che ti è successo?" – esordì mettendosi a sedere e puntandole lo sguardo addosso.

Intravedeva nella penombra il contorno del suo viso e gli pareva quasi che il respiro di lei fosse sospeso, affatto regolare.

"Niente…" – fece lei tentando di alzarsi.

Un movimento impercettibile e veloce.

E lui, altrettanto velocemente la rincorse quasi finendo accanto a lei e ritrovandosi sul viso di lei, a poca distanza.

"Non mentire Oscar…io ti conosco…che ti è successo?".

Il tono di André pareva preoccupato ma lei comprese che lui non si riferiva affatto a ciò ch'era accaduto pochi istanti prima.

"Hai visto il Conte di Fersen…vero?" – continuò incalzandola.

"E se così fosse? Questa è una cosa che non ti riguarda!" – mormorò lei, in preda al panico.

 _Perché André le chiedeva sempre di Fersen?_

 _Perché?_

161


	15. Resa dei conti

_**Resa dei conti**_

André si alzò sul serio questa volta.

Ormai era sveglio e in quel momento ciò che unicamente gl'interessava, al di là dell'ingombrante impresa di far da guardiano a stupide armi fasulle, era comprendere il mutamento di Oscar, e perché tutto stesse accadendo così in fretta.

Troppo in fretta perché non fosse accaduto altro che andava oltre la sua capacità di razionalizzare ogni gesto, sentimento, respiro, idea o sensazione.

Era buio attorno a loro.

C'era silenzio.

Solo l'alone freddo dei raggi della luna filtrava attraverso i tendaggi della piccola camera, disegnando sul pavimento una scia opaca e morbida.

Ora i loro occhi erano diventati vigili ed attenti.

Di nuovo in guardia…

Quasi _l'un contro l'altro armati_ per carpire un cenno, un cedimento, una breccia, l'uno nella vita dell'altro.

André non poteva saperlo ma ora anche Oscar aveva deciso fosse giunto il momento di sapere e comprendere se e cosa stesse accadendo tra lui e quella giovane.

Quello che nessuno dei due aveva ancora compreso, invece, era _perché…_

Chiedevano all'altro di chiarire ciò che stava accadendo all'altro e lo chiedevano per arrivare a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo a loro stessi e cosa stesse accadendo a loro.

E cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro se…

André rimase impietrito alle parole di Oscar.

Suoni che uscirono bassi, quasi timorosi.

Era come se lei non stesse esponendo una considerazione ma stesse facendo una domanda…

 _Cosa devo fare André?_

 _Cosa devo fare?_

"Il Conte di Fersen ha deciso di lasciare la Francia, per sempre, per proteggere sua maestà la regina dai pettegolezzi che stanno ormai dilagando a corte su di loro e che stanno addirittura arrivando ad insinuare che Luigi Carlo non sarebbe figlio del sovrano…Fersen mi ha chiesto di andare con lui…mi ha chiesto di lasciare la Francia assieme a lui…".

 _Che cosa devo fare?_

Gli occhi di lei s'abbassarono alla fine della scarna e dirompente spiegazione, poche parole, quasi sussurrate, pregate e disperse.

André per un istante credette quasi di sentir venir meno il respiro.

Non bastava che quell'uomo avesse preso il cuore…

No, non bastava.

Ora voleva lei.

La voleva per sé.

Le aveva chiesto di andare via con lui.

Di lasciare la Francia, per sempre.

André rimase a fissarla, incredulo, correndo con la mente a mille pensieri, mille congetture, mille paure, mille imprecazioni.

Una sopra tutte…

 _No!_

Non poteva accadere una cosa del genere.

Non poteva accadere perché lui amava Oscar.

Non poteva accadere perché così lui l'avrebbe persa.

Non l'avrebbe più rivista.

E soprattutto, non poteva accadere perché il Conte di Fersen non amava Oscar.

André ne era certo.

E quella richiesta non faceva altro che rafforzare, dentro di sé, la convinzione.

"Tu…tu che cosa gli hai detto?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo su di lui.

Uno di fronte all'altra.

Lei con le spalle appoggiate alla parete. Lui in ginocchio, quasi a supplicare una risposta alla domanda.

Non aveva senso perdere tempo per cercare di spiegare ad Oscar che la proposta del conte era un'assurdità.

André sapeva che Oscar provava dell'affetto per il conte ed ogni tentativo di denigrare il comportamento di quell'uomo, attraverso la logica, l'avrebbe fatta infuriare e l'avrebbe spinta ancora di più verso di lui.

Ora André voleva solo sapere cosa aveva risposto lei.

"Io…io non gli ho dato una risposta. Ho detto che avrei dovuto pensarci…non vedo perché avrei dovuto rispondergli subito…" – si schernì lei.

La risposta pareva una sorta di tentativo neutro per prendere tempo ed ingannare chi avesse mai chiesto conto dei sentimenti.

La proposta del conte ben avrebbe potuto essere dettata dall'affetto e dal rispetto che legava lei all'altro o peggio ancora, dall'amore che legava il conte alla regina.

Sacrificarsi per il bene di sua maestà…

Così sarebbe stato speso il senso della questione…

Ma con André non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

André la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e lei avrebbe faticato ad ingannarlo, sostenendo che quella di Fersen poteva essere una semplice proposta dettata dall'amicizia che li legava da tempo.

"Perché non gli hai detto di no!? Subito!" – replicò lui alzando il tono della voce.

Perché nella sua testa quella era la sola, unica, ed univoca risposta da dare alla proposta di quell'uomo.

"Come? André…tu non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare…non puoi!" – gridò quasi lei, che tentava di alzare la guardia di nuovo per non essere scoperta, che nascondersi dietro i ruoli che governavano le loro esistenze era il suo modo di allontanare da sé il confronto con lui, soprattutto con lui.

Oscar non accettava intromissioni nella sua vita.

Soprattutto quella sentimentale.

E così sfruttava la circostanza che lui non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi contestazioni di quel genere

Vano espediente per evitare che i propri punti deboli venissero scoperti e lei si fosse ritrovata assolutamente vulnerabile di fronte a chicchessia.

"Oscar…non dire sciocchezze! Ma non ti rendi conto che quella proposta è solamente dettata dal desiderio di quell'uomo di proteggere...la regina e poi…sé stesso….".

Parole dure…

Inappellabili…

Schiette…

Capaci d'irritare e scatenare rabbia.

Ch'erano parole sensate ed ovvie quelle…

Affatto sbagliate…

Il punto era che quei concetti erano gli stessi che s'erano fatti strada nella mente di lei.

Fin da subito.

Fin da quando lei aveva ascoltato la proposta del conte.

Concetti evidentemente spietati ma veri ed impossibili da contestare.

Anche lei, forse dentro la sua coscienza, e addirittura senza esserselo neppure detto, ci era arrivata.

Solo che André aveva il pregio di tradurre i concetti in contestazione dirette e chiare, mentre lei aveva tentato in tutti i modi, quasi mentendo a sé stessa, di allontanare da sé, la triste conclusione.

Forse nell'intento del conte, quella specie di fuga dalla Francia, per di più non da solo, avrebbe definitivamente allontanato i sospetti di una sua relazione con la regina.

Ma Oscar sapeva bene che il proprio affetto per il conte non sarebbe bastato a colmare il vuoto che quel distacco avrebbe generato in Fersen.

Per un istante aveva sperato dentro sé stessa che le cose sarebbero anche potute andare così.

Per un istante aveva sperato che lei sarebbe stata in grado di colmare quel vuoto, attraverso l'affetto che lei provava per il conte.

Ma…il suo era affetto, appunto.

Oscar intuì che ciò che scorreva dentro di lei era affetto.

E le parole di André l'avevano molto cinicamente e dolorosamente richiamata alla realtà.

La stessa a cui era giunta lei.

Non era stata in grado di dare una risposta al conte.

Il perché era racchiuso li, in quelle parole semplici e taglienti che André le aveva gridato addosso, incredulo che lei non le avesse opposte subito all'assurda richiesta del conte.

Ma per Oscar ammettere che qualcuno fosse _più bravo_ di lei nel correre alle conclusioni di un ragionamento…

Non sarebbe stato facile.

Non riuscì dunque a dar ragione ad André.

Tentò di ritrovare un minimo di orgoglio a cui appigliarsi per difendere la propria scelta, o meglio, il proprio silenzio.

"Lui vuole proteggere la regina…non credo sia sbagliato…" – disse piano quasi per scusarsi dei toni accesi usati poco prima.

"No certo che no!" – la incalzò André – "Proteggere chi si ama è giusto, ma non al prezzo di usare un'altra persona per farsi scudo del proprio dolore e delle proprie debolezze. Lui deve proteggere la donna che ama da sé stesso e cosa fa!? Chiede aiuto a te!? E come!? Coinvolgendoti nella sua decisione di lasciare la Francia?! Oh…io dubito che questo sia un buon sistema per proteggere qualcuno…c'è chi ama qualcuno da tutta una vita senza che l'altra persona se ne accorga…e…".

"Che cosa vuoi dire André?".

Oscar si scosse a quelle parole…

Di chi stava parlando André…

 _Da tutta una vita…_

Che André si morse il labbro alle proprie parole, che s'era spinto troppo oltre.

Stava scivolando nello stesso erroneo tentativo del conte di rimediare ad un amore impossibile.

Stava colmando quello spazio che tra loro, lui, André Grandier, e lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, doveva restare tale, se lui avesse voluto continuare a restarle accanto e non perderla.

Lui non era assolutamente certo di quali fossero i sentimenti di Oscar verso di sé.

E se le avesse rivelato che l'amava lei avrebbe potuto respingerlo ed allontanarlo e così l'avrebbe veramente persa per sempre.

 _Certo…_

 _C'è chi ama qualcuno da tutta una vita senza che l'altra persona se ne accorga…_

 _E lo fa per proteggere quella persona…per non allontanarla o metterla in difficoltà…l'amore non si usa per il proprio tornaconto..._

"Niente…non era niente…ma tu…Oscar…Mio Dio…cerca di capire…cosa vorrebbe dire che Fersen vuole che tu vada con lui, in Svezia…ma perché?".

Le guance dell'altra, seppur nella penombra, avvamparono…

Si ritrasse Oscar, il buio che la circondava sarebbe stato un valido alleato che l'avrebbe protetta e nascosta agli occhi di André.

"Questo non…non ti riguarda…" – balbettò imbarazzata, che nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto spingersi oltre.

Aveva sperato in cuor suo che Fersen sarebbe rimasto in Francia.

E quando era tornato dall'America le aveva detto di essere riuscito a dimenticare la regina Maria Antonietta.

Ma ora…

L'idea che lui provasse qualcosa…

E chiederle di andare in Svezia…

"No…mi riguarda invece!" – gridò Anré sfidandola con occhi e voce.

"Come sarebbe a dire?" – chiese lei altrettanto stizzita.

Ora André si stava spingendo veramente oltre il limite imposto non solo dal ruolo, ma dal rapporto che li legava.

 _Amicizia_ – si disse lei – _e nulla più…_

Oscar gli aveva forse chiesto di rendere conto delle sue frequentazioni?

Gli aveva forse chiesto di riferirle se avesse mai conosciuto o amato altre donne!?

Aveva tentato di farlo e lui s'era trincerato dietro un netto rifiuto, sostenendo che la cosa non la riguardava.

Perché mai ora lei avrebbe dovuto rendergli conto di ciò che sarebbe stato della propria vita e di ciò che dato come risposta al Conte di Fersen!?

E ancora…

Aveva forse chiesto ad André che cosa lo legava a quella giovane conosciuta da poco tempo e che pareva attirare le sue attenzioni oltre ogni misura?

Non glielo aveva chiesto.

A quel punto, tanto valeva farlo…

"E tu, allora…perché non mi racconti un po' cosa sta accadendo tra te e quella giovane? Maileen, giusto!? Ormai la vedi molto spesso…".

Tattica difensiva, come nelle migliori strategie militari…

In mancanza di una difesa efficace…

Attaccare a propria volta…

Attaccare per spiazzare l'avversario e confonderlo e portarlo s'un diverso terreno di scontro.

E per un istante André si trovò effettivamente disorientato.

Per un istante…

Perché poi l'altra la conosceva e sapeva che quella era appunto un sistema alquanto rozzo per distrarre l'avversario.

Che lui, a quel punto, tale era divenuto.

Che poi, anche a se stesso avrebbe dovuto dare, prima o poi, una risposta su ciò che quella giovane stava diventando per lui.

"Non stiamo parlando di me, ma di te e di Fersen!" – tentò di puntualizzare.

"Io non ti devo nessuna spiegazione André! Come tu stesso mi hai detto poco tempo fa quando credo di averti fatto la stessa domanda! Avanti…sentiamo…perché per te dovrebbe essere diverso e quello che vorrei fare nella mia vita dovrebbe riguardarti? Mentre ciò che vorresti fare tu non dovrebbe riguardare me?".

"Io...".

André si sentì perduto alla obiezione logica e legittima.

Restava da comprendere come avrebbe fatto a convincere Oscar a rivelargli – e in fondo a rivelare a sé stessa – gli intendimenti di lei nei confronti di Fersen, senza però rivelare i propri nei confronti della giovane Maileen.

Se voleva qualcosa da Oscar doveva essere disposto a cedere e darle ciò che lei voleva.

Uno scambio assolutamente iniquo, perché la posta in gioco era molto diversa.

André sospirò e si tirò un po' indietro.

Il respiro era tornato calmo e lui parve correre via, con il pensiero, per decidere cosa dire e per accettare, dentro sé stesso, quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

Ma tentò ugualmente di mantenersi lucido.

Lei sapeva essere molto furba, quando voleva.

E lui avrebbe dovuto essere così accorto da concedere quel tanto che bastava per avere da lei ciò che lui chiedeva da mesi ormai.

André voleva solo che Oscar avesse finalmente chiari i propri sentimenti verso il conte.

Anche a costo di rischiare che quella consapevolezza l'avrebbe resa più forte e decisa nei confronti di quell'uomo.

Doveva rischiare…

Perché quell'incertezza non avrebbe fatto bene a nessuno.

A nessuno dei due.

"Che cosa vuoi sapere…." – chiese in tono rassegnato, quasi impercettibile, come se in realtà non avesse nessuna intenzione di parlare e avesse deciso di farlo solo perché quello che veniva da lei pareva quasi un ordine.

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

L'arrendevolezza di André non la convinceva affatto.

Dato che pochi giorni prima lui si era dimostrato così restio a rivelarle quelle che potevano essere state _le sue esperienze,_ non comprendeva perché ora lui avesse deciso d'accontentarla.

E quasi sentì a quel punto, di avere paura.

Paura che l'altro le dicesse che realmente tra lui e quella giovane fosse nato qualcosa.

Qualcosa che lo avrebbe allontanato...

"Dimmi quello che sta accadendo, semplicemente…".

Arrivata a quel punto Oscar sentì che non voleva più sapere nulla.

Aveva paura.

Si!

Aveva decisamente paura e abbassò lo sguardo.

André intuì il movimento, l'umore improvvisamente arreso a sé stesso.

E a sua volta si chiese come mai lei si stesse arrendendo proprio in quel momento.

"Io…trovo che sia una giovane simpatica. E' intelligente, sensibile, questo mi pare di avertelo già detto…ed è piacevole conversare con lei…".

"E' tutto?".

"Si, certo. E' tutto. Non vedo cos'altro dovrebbe esserci…la conosco appena…ma…".

Lo sguardo di lei si sollevò di nuovo, allora.

Uno sguardo quasi implorante, aggrappato al timido _ma_ che aveva lasciato sospeso il discorso e forse anche i sentimenti di André.

"Ma…" – l'incalzò lei.

"Senti, Oscar…questo è tutto. Non c'è altro. Davvero!".

"Credo invece che tu piaccia molto a quella giovane…" – mormorò lei per continuare a carpire altre informazioni dalle scarne parole di André.

"Tu lo dici….ma io trovo solo che sia piacevole conversare con lei. Se questo ti mette a disagio posso tranquillamente declinare i suoi inviti….si…forse hai ragione…non è bene che quella ragazza si illuda per qualcosa che non esiste….".

"Io non ho detto questo…".

"Si invece….tu volevi sapere esattamente questo e adesso lo sai. Allora?".

"Allora cosa?".

"Sto aspettando".

"Stai aspettando cosa?".

"Io sono stato sincero con te. Ora potresti accontentarmi e dirmi quello che intendi fare con…".

Oscar strinse i pugni e quasi parve scomparire nella parete della camera, appiattita contro di essa, incerta, assolutamente incerta su cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere.

Nella mente le parole del conte e quel sottile senso di felicità che aveva attraversato i sensi quando si era accorta che il proprio cuore, per la prima volta, aveva provato lo smarrimento e la sospensione che il pensiero di quell'uomo alimentavano in lei.

E poi…

Dannazione…

Nelle labbra e nella pelle e nel cuore l'intensità assoluta e sconvolgente che l'aveva presa quando aveva assaggiato su di sé le labbra di André.

Quel bacio rubato ad una recita, sospesa in un tempo che non c'era, in un mondo che non esisteva, ma che pure era stato in grado di trascinarla via, lasciandola assolutamente in balia di pensieri mai ascoltati e percepiti prima di allora.

Quel bacio leggero ed intenso, avvolgente e sicuro…

Quel bacio e quelle braccia forti…

"André…non so cosa gli risponderò…" - disse piano lei.

Non lo sapeva proprio.

Quella era l'assoluta verità.

André quasi smise di respirare.

Non era quella la risposta che si sarebbe aspettato.

Aveva sperato, pregato, implorato e creduto che lei gli avrebbe detto che non avrebbe accettato quella proposta.

Semplicemente.

Avrebbe solo voluto sentire che no, lei non se ne sarebbe andata via con quell'uomo.

Avrebbe solo voluto sentire che no, lei non ci avrebbe pensato neppure un istante a cosa rispondere.

Lei non avrebbe dovuto avere un minuto di incertezza.

Neppure uno.

E invece quell'incertezza stava lì, a galleggiare nel cuore e nella mente, a trafiggere l'esistenza di un uomo che da quel momento avrebbe dovuto solo attendere e che mai avrebbe immaginato di dover attendere tale sentenza.

Lei avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione.

E a lui non sarebbe rimasto altro che rispettare quella decisione.

 _Poteva dirle che l'amava…_

 _Se glielo avesse detto che l'amava…_

 _Cosa sarebbe accaduto?_

Se Oscar non avesse provato gli stessi sentimenti per lui, molto probabilmente, proprio per quello, avrebbe accettato la proposta del conte. E l'avrebbe fatto addirittura per allontanarsi e allora André l'avrebbe persa per sempre.

André strinse i pugni arretrando un poco e Oscar si sentì quasi persa, in quella piccola stanza che pareva divenuta enorme ora perché lei sentiva d'essere sola.

André non era con lei in quel momento.

Pareva quasi che lui fosse fuggito da lì, non sopportando più la sua presenza.

 _Questo era dunque l'effetto che lei aveva su di lui?_

Le labbra si contrassero in una smorfia di disappunto.

 _Perché?_

Perché ogni volta che lui si allontanava, anche solo con lo sguardo, anche solo con i pensieri, lei lo percepiva ed inevitabilmente si sentiva assurdamente sola ed in balia di sé stessa?

Perché non riusciva a comprendere quel sottile filo che pareva tenerli legati ed al tempo stesso impedire loro di avvicinarsi di più?

Si alzò velocemente e uscì dalla stanza.

"Resta pure dove sei André…".

Ora anche lei voleva andare via da lì.

Non voleva più averlo davanti.

Provava rabbia, per avergli rivelato quelli che erano sentimenti – sentimenti appena nati si sarebbe detto eppure già così caotici - che neppure a lei erano del tutto chiari.

Provava rabbia per essersi avvicinata così tanto e aver rischiato d'essere scoperta a fare, pensare, provare ciò che nemmeno lei sapeva cosa fosse…

E poi cosa poteva saperne André di ciò lei aveva nel cuore?

Essere amata da qualcuno…

Osca non aveva mai neppure immaginato qualcosa del genere…

Figuriamoci poi essere amata da una persona verso la quale aveva percepito quel sentire, indistinto e lontano, che aveva alleggerito il cuore e cullato la mente.

"Oscar, aspetta…".

Le parole di André le giunsero lontane.

"Cos'altro vuoi?" – rabbia mista a timore.

Forse André si era accorto che lei…

Quel tono ebbe il potere di smorzare del tutto gli intendimenti di lui.

"Niente…".

Oscar non disse più una parola.

Tutto sommato era salva…

Almeno così si riteneva.

Dato che ormai non sapeva più in quale combattimento fosse finita e neppure chi fosse il suo reale avversario…

 _Se stessa o André?_

Chiuse la piccola porta e si infilò sotto le coperte, fredde.

Già, erano fredde quelle coperte.

Quasi più fredde di quando lei aveva avuto quella febbre fastidiosa e allora era stata la mano di André – ora lo ricordava bene – a scorrere su di lei e riscaldarla e a portare via con sé il freddo intenso.

Non solo il freddo della sua febbre.

 _§§§_

Una nebbia fittissima avvolgeva le strade di Parigi quella notte.

I lampioni appesi ai lati della carrozza non concedevano che un barlume vago e dilatato al lento avanzare del mezzo.

Il suono secco del freno annunciò che il viaggio era terminato.

Il cocchiere aprì la piccola porta della carrozza e la persona che uscì, avvolta in un mantello scuro, alzò leggermente lo sguardo, spaziando verso l'edificio imponente che si ergeva di fronte.

Luci lontane occhieggiavano dall'interno di alcune finestre.

Anche il pesante portone venne aperto e la figuretta minuta scomparve nella nebbia bianca e fitta.

"Mademoiselle Maileen Berintou…".

Il tono duro ed ironico fece quasi trasalire la giovane, ch'era entrata nella stanza facendo scivolare piano dal capo il cappuccio del mantello, scoprendo il viso arrossato dal freddo.

"Benvenuta…".

La giovane rimase quasi sulla porta, incapace di fare un passo dentro quella stanza calda eppure terribilmente scura ai suoi occhi, mentre poteva osservare nella penombra una persona seduta che neppure pareva guardarla, anche se l'aveva chiamata per nome, ben sapendo dunque chi fosse lei.

"Non restate lì…venite pure avanti…" – continuò l'uomo alzando il tono della voce e tentando di rendersi meno sgradevole alla sua ospite.

Maileen rimase ferma, ancora.

Poi con un sospiro leggero si decise ad avanzare, piano, tenendo lo sguardo basso e non accennando a parlare.

L'altro, spazientito dall'incedere lento ed incerto, ebbe uno scatto e si alzò velocemente, uscendo rapido dal cono d'ombra dell'angolo in cui era situata la poltrona, dove era rimasto seduto fino a quel momento.

Arrivò sulla giovane, quasi arrogante.

Lo sguardo scese agli occhi della ragazza.

Lo sguardo era duro e non lasciava trasparire alcuna sorta di esitazione negli intendimenti dell'uomo che, con fare deciso, afferrò i legacci del mantello, tirandoli e facendo scivolare a terra l'indumento.

L'uomo non parlò, quasi non fosse necessario farlo.

Non gli interessava dare o chiedere spiegazioni alla persona che aveva di fronte, perché tutt'e due sapevano chi erano e cosa ci facevano li, in quella stanza del Palace Royal a Parigi, dimora del Duca d'Orleans, da quando questi era stato allontanato dalla corte di Versailles a causa della sua costante avversione all'operato di Re Luigi XVI.

"Duca…" – mormorò la giovane quasi tremando, sperando di riuscire a sottrarsi allo sguardo e soprattutto ai gesti dell'altro.

Il Duca d'Orleans se ne stava di fronte a lei.

Impassibile ed arrogante.

Alto, a sovrastare il corpo della ragazza, che avrebbe voluto quasi scomparire pur di uscire dall'influenza di quegli occhi freddi e viscidi.

"Quando vi conobbi, molti mesi fa, vi avevo reputato molto più audace e decisa, Mademoiselle Maileen…" – esordì l'altro alzando la mano e iniziando a scorrere con il dito indice sul collo della giovane, con un movimento leggero, seppure assolutamente invadente.

"Ora invece mi pare di comprendere che tutta la vostra intraprendenza e la vostra voglia di perseguire gli ideali che un tempo vi avevano spinta a seguirmi si siano notevolmente affievolite…" – continuò con tono ironico, avvicinandosi ancora di più all'altra che invece tentava di indietreggiare, seppure impercettibilmente.

Sottrarsi ai gesti invadenti e volgari avrebbe significato senz'altro irritare il proprio ospite.

E lei non era nella posizione di fare nulla di tutto ciò.

Non poteva opporsi ai voleri dell'altro, quando anche si fosse trattato di compiacerlo in quelli che ormai lei conosceva essere istinti del tutto ingiusti se non addirittura terribilmente violenti.

L'uomo afferrò la vita della ragazza e la strinse appoggiandovi sopra le mani.

Mani che racchiudevano i fianchi snelli e leggeri.

Mani che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto stringere ancora ed ancora fino a togliere all'altra la vita ed a quel respiro ogni capacità di sollevarsi e continuare a resistere.

L'uomo strinse quel corpo e raggiunse la giovane andando oltre il suo viso, in un gesto arrogante e violento.

Non voleva né baciarla, né corteggiarla.

La voleva e basta.

La voleva e così fece, mentre Maileen indietreggiò ancora ed ancora, incapace di restare immobile a quell'assalto, incapace di mantenersi ferma nel suo proposito di non deludere le aspettative dell'altro.

L'uomo s'avventò su di lei.

Prese a baciarla, avidamente, affondando la bocca nel collo e quasi schiacciando il corpo dell'altra contro la parete.

"Si…quando vi ho conosciuto eravate molto più intraprendente e decisa" – biascicò continuando nell'assalto, stringendo la giovane, impedendole di uscire dall'angolo buio in cui entrambi erano finiti.

"Io…" – tentò d'opporsi l'altra – "Vi prego, duca…io non ho molto tempo…Madame Elisabeth non approva che io esca a quest'ora della notte e non saprei come giustificarmi…".

L'altro la tenne lì, le mani della giovane contro le proprie spalle, debole resistenza a quell'assalto.

Non la voleva quella bocca su di sé…

Non lo voleva quel respiro disgustoso su di sé…

Non lo voleva ora, come forse non l'aveva mai voluto…

Forse neppure prima di conoscere quell'uomo potente ed importante.

E lui l'aveva scelta…

Lei…

Una giovane che apparteneva ad una famiglia nobile ma povera, senza mezzi per fare vita di corte.

Senza sufficienti ricchezze per consentire a quella figlia, intelligente e sensibile, e che voleva provare a cambiare il mondo e la società in cui viveva, di studiare ed affrancarsi da un destino già segnato.

E lei aveva creduto a quell'uomo che l'aveva lusingata con i suoi grandi discorsi sull'incapacità del sovrano di governare un grande paese come la Francia, e che se, invece, lui, il Duca d'Orleans fosse riuscito a salire sul trono, avrebbe fatto grandi cose per quel paese e l'avrebbe aiutata, lei, la giovane Maileen, a studiare, come stava sostenendo tanti giovani che ormai da tempo frequentavano la sua residenza, aperta a tutti, intellettuali e pensatori e forse anche ribelli.

Ci aveva creduto la giovane Maileen a quelle parole, per rendersi conto, non molto tempo dopo, che quelle parole altro non erano servite che ad attirarla nel letto di quell'uomo, che l'aveva presa e l'aveva portata con sé in un mondo molto diverso, fondato solo all'apparenza sui grandi ideali di libertà e di giustizia.

Un mondo denso di lotte per il potere, senza esclusione di colpi, senza tenere conto di nulla, nemmeno del fatto che quello che il Duca d'Orleans voleva eliminare era il Re Luigi XVI, e che per fare questo avrebbe dovuto prima di tutto uccidere il figlio di questi, il futuro re di Francia, il piccolo Luigi Giuseppe, e poi forse avrebbe imposto al re di ripudiare la regina colpevole di aver tradito il marito con un conte svedese.

Tutto questo il Duca d'Orleans lo avrebbe realizzato servendosi della giovane Maileen che aveva conosciuto nella cittadina di Amiens, in una giornata come tante altre, mentre con alcuni giovani si era recato a casa di una famiglia nobile di quel paese, per parlare di giustizia e di libertà e di uguaglianza e alla fine di quella giornata la giovane Maileen non aveva avuto occhi che per quell'uomo potente ed importante che aveva promesso di aiutarla e di aiutare la sua famiglia.

Ed in un certo senso così era stato.

Il Duca d'Orleans aveva sottratto la giovane ad un destino piuttosto tetro, dato che lei sarebbe dovuta andare in sposa ad un ricco commerciante del posto, per evitare di finire forse in modo ancora peggiore, magari zitella o comunque rifiutata da tutti per la scarsa appetibilità della sua dote.

E c'era di più.

Il Duca d'Orleans aveva fatto in modo che il fratello più giovane di Maileen venisse introdotto in una delle accademie militari più importanti della città, dove era stato istruito sull'uso delle armi e sulle strategie belliche.

E di fatti quello stesso giovane era diventato uno dei più devoti servitori del Duca d'Orleans che si era accertato che fra tutte le armi di cui quel ragazzo era diventato esperto vi fosse anche l'arco…

Nel dubbio che un giorno fosse tornato utile saper maneggiare quel'arma con assoluta capacità.

Il giovane Lucas de Berintou era divenuto un esperto arciere e il duca aveva già provveduto ad informarlo che presto, molto presto, la sua abilità sarebbe stata necessaria per essere messa la servizio della causa comune, ossia la liberazione della Francia dal governo ottuso e immobile dell'attuale sovrano.

La sorte di tutta la famiglia di Maileen dipendeva quindi dai capricci e dai desideri del duca che aveva abilmente mascherato i suoi voleri dietro intenti liberali e di giustizia.

Maileen ci aveva creduto e alla fine aveva accettato di prestarsi al piano del duca.

Durante la rappresentazione che la regina di Francia s'era incapricciata di sostenere sul palcoscenico dell'Opera di Versailles, si sarebbe presentata l'occasione per attuare quel piano che rimbombava nella testa della giovane, schiacciata da quell'uomo contro la parete e contro il suo destino.

Una mano sulla bocca le impedì di gridare, riducendo la sua voce e la sua rabbia e la sua paura ad un flebile lamento, forzatamente relegato insieme a lei, tutta, in quell'angolo buio di quella stanza buia e tetra.

Lei, piccola, incapace di credere che quell'uomo la stesse prendendo lì, trattenendola immobile, schiacciata contro quella parete.

Percepì a mala pena l'alito freddo che scorse sulla pelle, quella poca che l'uomo aveva scoperto, insinuandosi avido tra le pieghe della stoffa, strappando quella che ostacolava l'invasione verso di lei.

Il freddo sulla pelle nuda…

Maileen non si oppose ai gesti violenti e aridi, privi di qualsiasi barlume di immaginata dolcezza.

Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza e nemmeno giustificazione.

Ormai era troppo tardi…

Nessuna dolcezza…

Nessuna…

Solo un balrume…

Pochi istanti…

La mente richiamò con forza il volto lieve e limpido, per resistere a quelle mani, a quel corpo troppo forte da respingere, prima su di sé e poi dentro di sé.

Si sentì quasi squarciata da quella violenza sorda.

Impotente ed incapace di opporsi.

Forse il suo corpo si sarebbe frantumato in mille pezzi…

Se lei non fosse riuscita a ribellarsi, dentro di sé, nella sua mente, correndo a quel viso conosciuto da poco tempo, agli occhi giusti e sereni dai quali s'era sentita avvolta e nei quali sperava di trovare la propria salvezza.

Ripeté spesso il nome dentro di se, come lo aveva ideato lei, il nome di quel cacciatore senza nome, tentando di trarre da quel nome la forza per salvarsi dall'assurda violenza.

Voleva salvarsi Maileen, anche se non sapeva come.

Voleva salvarsi e voleva farlo portando con sé l'unica persona che le aveva dimostrato un barlume di attenzione e di rispetto.

Nel respiro corto e quasi assente, soffocato dal dolore di quell'assalto crudele e da quella mano sulla bocca, Maileen attese.

Attese che i gesti secchi divorassero la sua vita e tutto ciò che non era più e che mai più sarebbe stata.

A stento tentò di ricacciare in gola le lacrime.

Nemmeno quelle, in quel momento, avrebbero sortito alcun effetto sul suo aggressore, se non forse quello di renderlo ancora più violento e crudele.

Maileen attese e alla fine trovò la forza di parlare.

A quel punto anche lei avrebbe chiesto qualcosa in cambio.

Non solo la salvezza per sé e la propria famiglia.

Non solo quello, ma anche la certezza che André non avrebbe subito alcuna conseguenza da quanto sarebbe accaduto.

"Duca…io farò quello che mi avete chiesto…" – disse piano, respirando a fatica, scossa dal tremore intenso e profondo e lancinante che le correva addosso e rimbombava dentro di sé, contro di sé, nella eco di ogni affondo che l'aveva percorsa, richiamandole alla mente il proprio corpo violato, percorso, strappato quasi a lei, senza amore o tenerezza…

L'uomo era ancora su di lei, avventato su di lei ormai inerme, spezzata nella volontà di opporsi a quella violenza, completamente succube del suo volere.

Il duca intuì la piega del discorso dell'altra. Era al corrente di ciò che accadeva a corte e dei progressi che Maileen aveva compiuto per attuare il loro piano.

"A me non importa nulla di ciò che volete voi!" – la prevenne stizzito, a puntualizzare come l'altra non fosse e non sarebbe stata mai nella posizione di chiedere nulla per sé.

Poi il tono s'ammorbidì che nemmeno il duca avrebbe potuto correre il rischio di perdere il prozioso appoggio rappresentato dalla giovane, che avrebbe anche potuto tradirlo…

Dunque se anche quella avesse avuto un interesse all'impresa, il patto si sarebbe di certo rinsaldato.

Tanto sarebbe valso accontentarla per averla completamente dalla propria parte.

"Ma…se v'interessa _quell'uomo…_ " – continuò il duca – " Siete libera di prendervelo…ma sappiate che dovrete darvi da fare allora…".

L'uomo sollevò un poco il viso correndo agli occhi dell'altra che ora aveva preso ad osservarlo non comprendendo appieno il senso di quelle parole.

Maileen era rimasta stupita dall'affermazione del duca.

"Oh…mia cara Maileen…vedo che non siete molto aggiornata sulla situazione di quel giovane…" – continuò il duca ironico.

"Che intendete dire?" – mormorò Maileen con un filo di voce.

"A quanto ne so quel servo sta sempre assieme al Colonnello de Jaryaies…si…sono sempre insieme e ad essere sincero io ho sempre dubitato che quel modo di agire dipendesse solo dalla sua devozione alla famiglia di quella donna…".

Rise forte il duca, alla vista dello sguardo incredulo della giovane.

Riprese a scorrere con la mano sulle gambe, dalle caviglie in su per poi insinuarsi tra le pieghe del vestito, sgualcito e strappato in alcuni punti.

Indugiò avido e crudele sulla pelle morbida e bianca, osservando al contempo la reazione impercettibilmente sofferente di Maileen.

Si compiaceva di quella, e voleva avere per sé la paura di lei, la sottomissione di lei al suo potere.

"Non mi dite che non ve ne siete accorta?" – chiese l'uomo con fare canzonatorio.

No…

Maileen non aveva valutato questo particolare.

Quel giovane era sempre con il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies…

Sempre con lei…

"Volete dire che…" – mormorò l'altra che ora sentiva salire le lacrime agli occhi.

Lei aveva pensato che André non avesse legami.

Di nessun genere, se non quello di appartenere alla servitù della famiglia Jaryaies.

Ma quello era un legame che poteva essere facilmente reciso…

"Io non ne so molto…" – continuò il duca che ora s'era disteso su un fianco restando ad osservare il profilo della giovane e poi il movimento veloce del petto, stretto nel corsetto e scosso dal respiro affannato che ancora non aveva trovato la via per calmarsi.

"Questo dovrete capirlo da sola, mia cara! Ma temo che se vorrete tenervi quel giovane tutto per voi…si…diciamo che allora in un modo o nell'altro anche il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali dovrà esser tolta di mezzo…".

Maileen spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, afferrando la stoffa del vestito per trovare un appiglio e non rischiare di cadere ancora più giù, in quel buco che ora pareva senza fondo e nel quale lei stava inesorabilmente scivolando.

"Duca…io non so se riuscirò…".

"Mademoiselle…voi mi avete fatto una richiesta e io vi ho cortesemente risposto. Se volete vedere salva la vita di quell'uomo dovrete togliere di mezzo la sua padrona…in tutti i sensi. E siccome questo faceva comunque parte del piano originale, non vedo perché prendervela tanto o temere di non farcela. Vostro fratello è un eccellente arciere! In fondo basterà utilizzare una sola freccia in più…solo una in più…e poi…voi avrete quell'uomo tutto per voi…".

Maileen rimase in silenzio, atterrita dallo scenario.

Non immaginava che la sua impresa l'avrebbe portata a pianificare l'uccisione di un'altra persona.

Ma se quello che il duca aveva detto era vero e se togliere di mezzo il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies fosse servito a salvare André, per averlo per sé, solo per sé, allora lei sarebbe andata fino in fondo e…

"Dipende tutto da voi mademoiselle…dipende tutto da voi…".

Il duca smise di parlare e Maileen ebbe a mala pena il tempo di riaversi da quei pochi istanti silenziosi.

Se lo vide di nuovo addosso, implacabile e quasi furioso questa volta.

La breve conversazione sul fatto che la giovane avesse chiesto di salvare una persona, di cui probabilmente il duca aveva intuito essersi innamorata, aveva scatenato una sorta di impeto di possesso dentro l'uomo che ora era tornato su di lei, avventandosi su di lei.

A quell'uomo non importavano i sentimenti della giovane.

La voleva per quello che era.

Un corpo da prendere quando ne avesse avuto voglia…

Una mente in suo potere, finché ne avesse avuto voglia…

Maileen riuscì a gridare questa volta.

Solo un istante e poi di nuovo più nulla, se non il vuoto e il dolore da cui si sentì inesorabilmente trascinata via.

In quel momento nessun pensiero riuscì a sollevare la mente dal disgusto di ciò che stava subendo, se non che si rese conto che quella tortura ebbe tempi più rapidi della precedente.

Pochi rapidi affondi, implacabili e brucianti, accompagnati dal respiro caldo dell'uomo su di sé e dal cupo rantolo di soddisfazione, la lasciarono completamente stravolta, annientata, mentre la sola forza che le consentì di riaversi e di tornare a Versailles fu quella che le derivava dal pensiero che presto avrebbe rivisto André e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarlo.

Per salvare almeno lui e sé stessa da un orribile destino.

175


	16. Da una vita

_**Da una vita…**_

"Dovremo posizionare le guardie ad ogni accesso alla reggia e poi altre nell'atrio che si apre verso i giardini e ancora creare una serie di percorsi per tenere sotto controllo tutte le persone che arriveranno, servitori, camerieri, guardarobiere, attendenti…".

"Colonnello, temo che le Guardie Reali non saranno sufficienti per controllare tutti questi luoghi…" – accennò il Tenente Girodel, in procinto di predisporre il servizio d'ordine in vista della prima della rappresentazione.

All'evento erano state invitate molte personalità importanti, oltre a tutti i membri della famiglia reale e i ministri e persino gli amministratori della città di Parigi.

Il teatro della reggia sarebbe stato stracolmo, per non parlare di tutto il personale che sarebbe arrivato al seguito di nobili ed autorità.

"Vorrà dire che coinvolgeremo anche le reclute che stanno svolgendo l'addestramento…".

"Colonnello, perdonate…quelle reclute non sono ancora in grado di adempiere ad un servizio così delicato".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo verso Girodel.

Per quanto lei fosse sempre stata sicura di sé e decisa nelle scelte che aveva dovuto prendere in tutti quegli anni al comando della Guardia Reale non potè non convenire che le obiezioni del tenente erano più che corrette.

Non c'erano uomini a sufficienza per predisporre un servizio di controllo su tutti i luoghi più importanti della reggia, giardini compresi.

E poi restava il problema principale…

Ossia che lei non ci sarebbe stata…

Perché lei sarebbe stata sul palcoscenico, avvolta in quell'abito lungo e bianco ed assolutamente inadatto a consentirle di svolgere il suo compito di controllare la reggia, con la stessa attenzione e coerenza con cui l'aveva sempre fatto.

Avrebbe quindi dovuto affidarsi a quelle reclute, anche a loro, che, convenne anche lei, non avevano affatto l'esperienza necessaria per adempiere a quell'incarico.

"Tenente…dovremo fare affidamento su tutti…anche sulle reclute…" – replicò Oscar senza troppa convinzione – "Nei prossimi giorni cercheremo di addestrarle almeno per insegnare loro a tenere gli occhi aperti…e se riterranno di percepire un pericolo, uno qualsiasi, dovranno rivolgersi a voi e agli altri ufficiali al comando…mi dispiace…dovrete sostenere anche il mio incarico…":

"Ci mancherebbe colonnello…" – rispose l'altro deciso – "Voi avrete altri…impegni e sarà mia cura fare in modo che nulla vada storto…".

Oscar mantenne lo sguardo sull'altro, la mente trafitta dall'unico pensiero che fulminò gl'intenti: mai nella sua vita avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi in una simile situazione.

Ma non stava certo pensando all'assurda rappresentazione teatrale e a sè stessa avvolta nell'altrettanto insulso vestito.

Da quel punto di vista tutto pareva assolutamente sotto controllo.

C'erano il Tenente Girodel e tutti i sottoufficiali che avrebbero eseguito i suoi ordini alla perfezione.

C'erano i soldati di suo padre e quelli del Generale Boullè…

E poi tutta la famiglia reale sarebbe stata sul palcoscenico, assieme a lei.

L'avrebbe tenuta sotto controllo, esattamente nello stesso posto dove sarebbe stata lei.

E ci sarebbe stato anche il Conte di Fersen.

Anche lui aveva a cuore l'incolumità della famiglia reale, tanto quanto lei, e non avrebbe esitato a fare di tutto perché quello spettacolo filasse liscio e nessuno corresse dei pericoli.

Tutto era sotto controllo…

E poi…

Poi ci sarebbe stato André…

Già…

André…

André da cui, in quel momento, si sentiva lontanissima.

Ecco ciò che appariva, in quel momento, assolutamente fuori controllo.

Mai come in quei giorni, ogni parola, ogni gesto scambiato con lui, parevano aver perso l'antica forza, l'antica saldezza che sempre avevano guidato i loro pensieri ed i loro gesti.

Ad Oscar pareva di non riconoscerlo più.

O forse era lei che stava cambiando.

Sempre più spesso si ritrovava a pensare a lui, per intercettare gesti a cui fino a poco tempo prima non aveva e non avrebbe mai fatto caso.

E poi c'erano le domande rimaste senza risposta, perché lei non aveva affatto creduto alle scuse che lui le aveva riservato.

Non c'era più coerenza nei comportamenti di André.

Lui le aveva rivelato di aver desiderato _da sempre_ di baciarla, negando però qualsiasi altro coinvolgimento che non fosse dettato da un semplice desiderio, appunto.

E lui non le era mai apparso così…

 _Così come?_

 _Venale…_

 _Insensibile?_

A quale concetto d'insensibilità avrebbe mai potuto fare riferimento se André non aveva mai accennato a nulla della propria vita…

No, semplicemente André non era…

Non poteva essere così!

 _Non era possibile!_

Dall'altra c'era che, sempre più spesso, lui decideva di fare di testa propria, lasciandola lì, con le sue domande sospese, mentre lui se ne andava e lei lì, a chiedersi come fosse possibile che lui avesse una vita senza di lei, al di fuori dei gesti _loro_ e delle parole _loro._

Gesti e parole dette ad altre persone…

Altre donne, continuò a ripetersi Oscar, mentre ora aveva preso a cercare André nelle stanze dell'Operà chiedendosi dove fosse finito.

Il via vai di facchini e falegnami era pressoché continuo.

Le prove proseguivano senza sosta e quel giorno sarebbe stata la volta delle scene quasi corali degli anziani che imponevano alla principessa di sposare il principe del regno avversario per evitare la guerra tra i due popoli.

Ovviamente un matrimonio imposto che la Regina Maria Antonietta, almeno nella finzione, sarebbe riuscita ad evitare, grazie all'intervento del dio Apollo, ormai innamorato di lei, ed assolutamente deciso a non lasciare che lei concedesse la sua vita alla ragione di stato.

Inevitabile fu per Oscar non correre all'ennesima metafora della vita della sovrana che, al contrario della principessa, era stata costretta a sposare un uomo che non amava e a vivere silenziosamente ed in clandestinità il vero grande amore della sua vita.

Inevitabile fu per Oscar non correre all'altra metafora che scorse tra le pieghe di quella strana storia e che riguardava direttamente lei…

La dea Minerva improvvisamente si ritrovava innamorata del giovane cacciatore sfidato a duello e da cui era stata sconfitta.

Lei si era limitata a contrastarlo e realmente in quello scontro aveva percepito tutta la forza e l'irruenza di quel corpo veloce che si muoveva verso la dea Minerva, ossia lei…

L'uomo – mortale – non avrebbe mai potuto vincere eppure…

E lei aveva lasciato che quella forza la prendesse e la colmasse e la trascinasse via…

Inevitabile ed inconcepibile per lei…

 _Assolutamente inammissibile!_

Nelle stanze delle armi e dei pannelli di scena André non c'era.

Nei camerini degli attori neppure.

Certo, perché André in realtà era appena sceso dal palcoscenico e con la testa ficcata dentro il copione, stava ripassando ancora le sue battute, ogni giorno più complesse e che avevano iniziato – all'approssimarsi della vera recita – ad impensierirlo un pochino.

O forse era perché la rappresentazione sarebbe stata unica e terminata essa…

Tutto si sarebbe dissolto…

Era talmente concentrato che neppure s'accorse d'essere seguito da due occhi castani, lucidi e tristi.

Non se ne accorse fino a quando non udì il proprio nome, sussurrato quasi e questa volta pronunciato correttamente.

E quasi trasalì alzando lo sguardo e cercando nella penombra della platea la fonte del suono, anche se aveva chiaramente riconosciuto la voce di Maileen.

"Mademoiselle…".

André rimase sorpreso.

Avanzò piano per raggiungere almeno con gli occhi quelli della giovane che, contrariamente alle volte precedenti, se ne stava immobile poco lontano da lui.

"Maileen …ma…vi sentite bene?".

André non potè fare a meno di scrutare l'aspetto tremante ed oscuro dell'altra, anche se fino a qualche istante prima, si era detto che se l'avesse di nuovo incontrata, avrebbe senz'altro evitato il ripetersi delle scene dei giorni precedenti.

Le parole di Oscar lo avevano allarmato e adesso anche lui cominciava a comprendere che la vicinanza di quella giovane era evidentemente dettata da un interesse che non si esauriva solo nel desiderio di discutere della commedia.

O meglio forse quello era solo un pretesto per giungere ad altro.

Anche lui, per qualche istante, si era sentito lusingato dalle attenzioni e per qualche istante era giunto anche lui a percepire, dentro di sé, una sorta di piacevole istinto di libertà e curiosità, trovandosi per la prima volta nella sua vita al centro delle attenzioni di una persona che nulla sapeva di lui e nessun pregiudizio aveva su di lui…

Era stato solo un istante…

Ora però la visione della giovane davanti a sé, il suo volto pallido ed il corpo impercettibilmente immobile, fisso, quasi timoroso d'avvicinarsi e non più attraversato dall'esuberanza che tanto l'aveva colpito e affascinato, ebbe il potere di trafiggerlo e lasciarlo senza parole.

Si dimenticò di tutti i propositi, primo fra tutti quello di evitare che Oscar potesse vederli di nuovo insieme.

Si sentì piuttosto confuso e balbettò una nuova richiesta alla ragazza ch'era rimasta silenziosa nella stessa posizione in cui lui l'aveva intravista sollevando lo sguardo.

"No…no…non temete André…" – mormorò Maileen.

Ancora una volta aveva utilizzato il suo vero nome.

"Non mi sembra che voi stiate bene, invece!" – la rimproverò André che a quel punto iniziava a preoccuparsi sul serio.

S'avvicinò allora e riuscì a scorgere il viso dell'altra, bianchissimo.

Un'ombra cupa pareva attraversare gli occhi, fino al giorno prima vivi e allegri e lui non potè a quel punto non allargare le braccia ed afferrarla mentre la vide quasi scivolare a terra, abbandonata e persa.

"Maileen…cosa succede…state male?" – chiese allarmato mentre si piegava su di lei tentando di sorreggerla per evitare che cadesse a terra.

"No…no…credetemi…è solo…mi gira un po' la testa…scusate…scusate veramente André…non voglio darvi disturbo…" – mormorò l'altra, voce flebile e occhi chiusi.

"Mademoiselle…non potete restare qui…tra poco ci saranno le prove degli arcieri e tutti devono uscire dalla platea!" – spiegò André, seppur aveva compreso che la giovane non sarebbe stata in grado di uscire da lì sulle sue gambe.

Pareva quasi che il respiro dell'altra si sarebbe fermato da un momento all'altro e André tentò di sollevarla, prendendola in braccio per raggiungere un salottino che si trovava poco dietro i pesanti tendaggi che davano sui corridoi retrostanti alla platea.

Incrociò Madame Elisabeth, allarmata alla vista della propria dama di compagnia in quello stato.

"Oh…ma cosa sta accadendo?".

"Madame…Mademoiselle Maileen è quasi svenuta. Dentro quella saletta dovrebbe essersi un divano…".

André diede un calcio alla porta, entrando velocemente e adagiando il corpo che pareva diventato ancora più piccolo sul divanetto.

S'inginocchiò sulla giovane e così fece Madame Elisabeth che guardava Maileen con occhi stravolti temendo il peggio per la sua giovane dama di compagnia.

"Madame vado a prendere dell'acqua…" – disse André facendo per alzarsi.

"No…no…andrò io. Restate con lei ve ne prego. Se dovesse alzarsi e poi cadere di nuovo io non avrei la forza di sorreggerla…".

La donna si alzò velocemente per poi sparire altrettanto rapidamente nel corridoio buio del teatro.

André mantenne lo sguardo sul volto di Maileen.

Le sfiorò la guancia.

Era fredda e sudata e pareva quasi che il respiro si fosse arreso a chissà quale dolore.

La chiamò una, due, tre volte, tornando con la mano alla guancia.

E si rese conto che le sue dita, scorrendo vicino agli occhi, si erano bagnate.

Si riportò le dita vicino agli occhi strofinandole l'un l'altra e comprese che quelle erano lacrime.

Maileen stava piangendo.

La chiamò ancora e ancora e finalmente, con una smorfia di dolore che scorse sul volto, la giovane aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi vicinissima al volto dell'altro.

"Come state? Che vi è accaduto?" – chiese André allarmato.

L'altra non parlò, limitandosi a respirare con avidità, quasi che l'aria non ne volesse sapere di restare dentro la gola e le vene.

Era veramente in uno stato pietoso e André si spaventò quando la vide scoppiare a piangere e sollevarsi un poco e allargare le braccia e abbracciarlo e stringersi a lui e ripetere il suo nome una, due, tre volte, disperatamente, quasi che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui si sarebbero visti perché qualcosa di terribile si sarebbe abbattuta su di loro.

André non potè sottrarsi all'abbraccio, assolutamente sconvolgente e a sua volta non potè non ricambiarlo, chiudendo le braccia su Maileen, stringendola a sé, quasi per contenere quello sfogo disperato.

"Maileen…vi prego…volete dirmi che vi è accaduto…".

"Niente…niente…"- si ostinò a ripetere l'altra ma era chiaro che le parole non corrispondevano allo stato d'animo.

André si staccò per andare agli occhi, sollevandole un poco il viso con la mano.

"Non vi credo…" – esclamò quasi arrabbiato e sinceramente preoccupato.

Non era riuscito a scorgere nel comportamento dell'altra alcuna falsità, alcuna recita e quindi era evidente che qualcosa di terribile doveva esserle accaduto.

Vide gli occhi della giovane, in un primo istante, correre ai propri.

E per un istante André ebbe la sensazione che l'altra sarebbe anche riuscita a raccontargli ciò che le era accaduto.

Ma la bocca di Maileen si richiuse subito, quando lo sguardo corse oltre André e gli occhi si spalancarono e lei indietreggiò, facendosi da parte e poi abbassandosi.

"Ma che…".

André si voltò e comprese la ragione dell'improvvisa chiusura.

Alzò lo sguardo e corse alla figura di Oscar che se ne stava immobile, dritta, sulla porta del salottino, ad osservarli, entrambi.

Lo sguardo dell'altra quasi lo trafisse, se non fosse stato per il respiro faticoso e rallentato di Maileen che lo costrinse a voltarsi per tornare su di lei ed accertarsi che non stesse svenendo di nuovo.

Nessuno parlò.

Neppure quando Madame Elisabeth si precipitò dentro la stanza, seguita da una cameriera che portava il vassoio con l'acqua e una piccola ciotola con i sali.

André si alzò, lasciando che Madame Elisabeth si prendesse cura della sua dama di compagnia.

Mantenne lo sguardo sul viso della ragazza ancora qualche istante.

Quelli che bastarono per rendersi conto, voltandosi, che Oscar se n'era andata.

L'impulso di seguirla…

L'aveva persa di vista in quei pochi istanti in cui s'era permesso di tornare con lo sguardo a Maileen e aveva osservato il viso sofferente della giovane che riprendeva lentamente un colorito più roseo.

C'impiegò solo pochi istanti a farsi strada nella testa il pensiero che se Oscar se n'era andata così velocemente, doveva aver visto quella scena e chissà cosa poteva aver pensato.

"Aspetta…Oscar aspetta…" - gridò André mentre percorreva quasi correndo il lungo corridoio che l'altra aveva imboccato di filato per uscire dal retro del palcoscenico e ritornare nei camerini.

Allungò il passo…

"Aspetta, accidenti!" – imprecò André mentre con una mano riuscì ad afferrare il braccio dell'altra, tenendola lì, tirandola un poco, forzando la caparbietà dell'altra di non dar retta alla richiesta.

Funzionava così tra di loro, anche se erano servo e padrona.

Che André non voleva solo che lei si fermasse.

Voleva vederla in faccia per capire cosa stava accadendo.

Si sentì istantaneamente un'idiota quanto corse agli occhi di lei e li vide, scuri, lucenti e furiosi.

"Oscar…cosa volevi?" – chiese poi André, con voce più calma.

Ma comprese che lei non avrebbe creduto a quel tono calmo.

Non era una stupida e lui sapeva benissimo che Oscar non avrebbe messo a tacere i dubbi su ciò che aveva visto, semplicemente affidandosi al tono calmo della voce di lui.

E infatti la voce dell'altra uscì tagliente e distante.

Nulla di ciò che disse si riferiva a ciò che aveva visto.

Nulla di ciò che disse lasciò trasparire i dubbi che l'assillavano in quel momento.

"Le prove inizieranno tra poco….nel finale proveremo l'assalto degli arcieri. So che sono già arrivati. Devo incontrami con loro per spiegare la scena e quindi volevo chiederti se potevi controllare le armi di scena come abbiamo già convenuto!".

Fredda, tagliente e distante…

Ecco cos'era Oscar in quel momento.

"Va bene…d'accordo…Oscar…ascolta per quello che hai visto…" – tentò di accennare André.

"Quello che ho visto!?" – replica in tono interrogativo ma indifferente – "Quello che ho visto sono affari tuoi…".

"Non dire sciocchezze…quella ragazza stava male, è svenuta nella platea, non potevo lasciarla la…".

"Va bene. Ora che me lo hai detto direi che è tutto chiaro. Ma io non ti avevo chiesto nessuna spiegazione. In fondo sei stato tu a dirmi che non mi devi spiegazioni sulla tua vita quando non sei impegnato nel lavoro per la mia famiglia…io non ti avevo chiesto nulla…".

André rimase impietrito dalle parole.

Allora era vero che ad Oscar non importava assolutamente nulla di lui.

Per un istante aveva immaginato una fuga repentina dovuta ad una sorta di moto di gelosia.

Per un istante…

Illuso…

 _Chi ti credi di essere?_

 _Perché lei dovrebbe essere gelosa di te?_

 _Illuso ed idiota!_

 _Non accadrà mai!_

Oscar lo guardò, aria serena, quasi distaccata.

La bocca era chiusa, le labbra contratte in un moto di sufficienza.

E lui sentì salire rabbia per quella serenità che gli pareva assolutamente falsa, quasi forzata.

Rabbia…

Quella che avrebbe voluto vedere in lei…

Se Oscar si fosse arrabbiata, almeno un poco...

Non accadde!

 _Stupido!_

 _Non sei nessuno per lei!_

 _Lei è libera…_

 _Ama un altro…_

 _Non sei nessuno!_

 _E poi sei proprio stupido se pensi che una come lei si lascerebbe mai andare ad una scenata di gelosia!_

 _Non sarebbe da lei!_

 _Né per te, né per nessun altro!_

 _E nemmeno tu apprezzeresti!_

 _Mai la vorresti finire così in basso!_

"Vai a prepararti André. La regina ci aspetta…poi quando avremo finito potrai andare da quella giovane per vedere come sta…".

André la vide allontanarsi.

Il passo deciso.

Le spalle un po' curve, quasi che su di esse avesse iniziato a pesare un destino incombente che lei non pareva più in grado di sostenere.

Strinse i pugni mentre lo sguardo si perse alla figura sottile, ostinata.

Non poteva credere che nulla avrebbe mai potuto sciogliere quel cuore.

Anzi, gli pareva quasi che quel cuore stesse diventando sempre più duro.

 _Ma che diavolo stai dicendo Oscar?_

 _Possibile che tu voglia veramente vedermi assieme a quella giovane!?_

 _Possibile che tu non senta nulla dentro di te per tutto ciò che sta accadendo!?_

 _Il Conte di Fersen è diventato così importante per te da lasciare che la tua mente ed il tuo cuore cancellino tutti gli anni che abbiamo vissuto insieme!?_

André si chiese cosa stesse accadendo in realtà.

Tutto pareva assolutamente strano e senza senso.

La vicinanza di Fersen avrebbe dovuto concedere ad Oscar un minimo di serenità, un guizzo di gioia.

André avrebbe dovuto leggere nel suo sguardo un barlume di felicità…

Da lui temuta certo…

Ma…

Perché ogni giorno che scorreva scorgeva Oscar sempre più cupa, sempre più distante, da tutto, e soprattutto da lui!?

Restava quella domanda a cui Oscar avrebbe dovuto dare una risposta.

Presto, molto presto, visto che il conte sarebbe ripartito per la Svezia subito dopo la rappresentazione.

Così aveva detto Oscar.

Stava accadendo tutto troppo in fretta…

"Io…non voglio che tu te ne vada Oscar…non voglio…" – mormorò a voce bassa André.

Ora era ritornato incombente il pensiero di quella scelta.

Ora era ritornato incombente il pensiero che forse lui non l'avrebbe rivista mai più, se lei avesse accettato quella proposta.

Il Conte di Fersen si sarebbe preso tutto…

Tutto di lei, senza darle nulla in cambio.

Né amore, né affetto…

Fersen l'avrebbe mai amata davvero!?

 _André…cosa sta accadendo?_

 _Ho visto le lacrime di quella giovane._

 _Era disperata e ti abbracciava e pareva che tu fossi veramente preoccupato per lei._

 _Ma è naturale…se si tiene ad una persona…_

 _E' naturale desiderare il bene di quella persona…e desiderare che essa non soffra…_

 _Tu le vuoi bene?_

 _Dimmelo André le vuoi bene?_

 _§§§_

Pensieri incerti, reciproci, raccolti negli sguardi che non volevano staccarsi e che pure dovevano farlo perché in quel momento non c'era spazio per null'altro tra loro.

Pensieri differenti ed uguali in fondo, figli di un legame che faticava ad essere inquadrato ed imbrigliato nelle composte e ferree regole che imperavano in quella società bigotta.

Pensieri che rimasero a galleggiare nella mente di Oscar quando, sul palco, un poco distanziata dalla scena che si stava svolgendo in quel momento, lei comprese ciò che avrebbe già dovuto sapere e che, nonostante tutto, la lasciò senza parole.

Non si accorse che André la stava osservando, ripetendo a sé stesso che il conte non amava Oscar e non l'avrebbe mai amata.

Mai…

Perché non era finzione lo sguardo che il dio Apollo stava riservando, in quel momento, alla sua principessa, chiusa in quell'abbraccio sorprendentemente morbido, eppure saldo e potente.

Non era finzione quel movimento leggero e suadente che scorse tra le loro braccia, intrecciate e strette, le mani aperte le une sulla schiena dell'altro.

E non era finzione quel bacio tenero e discreto, appena accennato, che si sciolse tra loro, consentendo loro di restare, seppure per pochi istanti, sospesi, vicinissimi, immersi l'uno nell'altra, quasi a respirare lo stesso calore che la pelle emanava, vicina.

Quei pochi istanti penetrarono nella mente di Oscar, che riuscì a mala pena a tornare in sé, mentre la principessa era costretta a sciogliersi dall'abbraccio del suo amato dio e ad allontanarsi, per subire la vendetta del principe rivale, respinto in amore e per questo deciso a vendicare quel tradimento e quell'alleanza ormai impossibile da mantenere.

Pensieri intensi che diedero ad Oscar la misura dell'intensità di quell'amore.

Comprese cosa fosse quell'amore perché lo vide, soffuso ed impercettibile, eppure talmente potente da essere impossibile da nascondere.

Lo vide davanti a sé e non potè non domandarsi come sarebbe stato possibile per lei eguagliare quell'amore ed accoglierlo nella propria vita.

Si, perché quell'amore sarebbe stato sempre tra lei ed il conte.

Lei non ne sarebbe mai stata libera.

Si riebbe Oscar e nell'istante successivo non riuscì a restare ferma al proprio posto.

Istintivamente si avvicinò alla Regina Maria Antonietta, in procinto d'essere colpita a morte dal principe nemico – l'impacciato Re Luigi - che brandiva un pugnale lucente e alto.

Oscar si mosse, seppure impercettibilmente, verso la regina, mentre il re consumava la sua furia affondando il pugnale nel petto della principessa.

Quasi dovette chiudere gli occhi, Oscar, perché la Regina Maria Antonietta, intuito l'impercettibile spostamento dell'altra, seppure solo con lo sguardo, le ordinò di restare al suo posto e lei alla fine dovette obbedire.

Esigenze di copione, rivelò lo sguardo della regina…

Follia pura ammise la coscienza del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali!

Riaprì gli occhi un istante dopo, per vedere il corpo di Maria Antonietta accasciato a terra e il piccolo Luigi Giuseppe che correva verso la madre chiamando il suo nome a gran voce.

E ancora il pugnale si abbatteva nuovamente sul bambino, che, molto diligentemente, cadeva a terra sul corpo della donna, praticamente immobile, praticamente morto.

La tragedia s'era compiuta…

Il dio Apollo, straziato e disperato per la fine del suo amore terreno, avrebbe riservato ai superstiti la furia d'una terribile vendetta.

Lo sguardo volò su, verso le salette della galleria.

Le lingue di luce che aleggiavano sui bracieri nel palcoscenico ondeggiarono, mentre le prime frecce iniziarono a percorrere lo spazio che separava la galleria dal vuoto del palcoscenico.

 _Maledizione….questa scena è assolutamente inutile e pericolosa…_

Lo pensò e maledisse il ragionamento a denti stretti, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes – nei panni della dea Minerva - senza possibilità d'intervenire, avvolta nel lussuoso quanto fastidioso abito bianco, imbrigliata dal copione che non prevedeva alcuna salvezza, per nessuno.

S'era partiti con una commedia e si finiva in una tragedia!

Oscar ascoltò attorno a sé il sibilare dei tenerissimi legni delle frecce che cadevano miseramente al suolo con un leggero fruscio.

Nonostante lo spettacolo assurdo e terribile che si dipanava davanti agli occhi, non potè fare a meno di correre con lo sguardo a quello del Conte di Fersen.

Per un istante impercettibile, le parve che anche lui la stesse osservando.

Il dio Apollo, impegnato nell'elaborata vendetta divina, osservava lei, la dea Minerva…

La scena si concluse.

L'epilogo tragico sarebbe stato ripreso il giorno successivo, la recita concentrata sulle recriminazioni finali sull'assurdità degli amori impossibili e di quelli che gridano vendetta.

Insomma anche nella finzione nulla sarebbe finito bene!

Oscar si avviò velocemente verso il camerino.

Assolutamente agitata, impaurita, quasi furiosa per ciò stava accadendo.

Nella testa l'abbraccio di André a Maileen…

E ancora quell'immagine tenera ed assolutamente vera delle braccia di fersen che lambivano il corpo della Regina Maria Antonietta e pareva quasi che le loro labbra si fossero parlate, sussurrandosi parole che mai nella loro vita avrebbero potuto pronunciare.

Neppure per finzione.

Mai…

Eppure Oscar le aveva colte, inevitabilmente, e ora si stava chiedendo che senso avrebbe avuto per lei struggersi nella sospensione di sé stessa alla risposta da riservare al conte.

Si sentiva svuotata di quasivoglia forza, persino quella di cercarla, quella risposta.

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di entrare nel camerino che sentì bussare e ancora in preda all'agitazione sottile e dirompente spalancò la porta nell'intento di scoraggiare il visitatore inopportuno ed inaspettato.

In un istante l'espressione passò dall'irrequieto al sorpreso quando si trovò di fronte il Conte di Fersen che la osservava con uno sguardo interrogativo, quasi pietoso, quasi le stesse chiedendo perdono per chissà quale affronto lei aveva subito da parte sua.

"Madamigella Oscar…perdonate l'intrusione…io…".

Il conte appoggiò una mano sulla porta.

Oscar non l'aveva aperta del tutto ma l'uomo la spinse fino a spalancarla quasi, entrando poi con foga e richiudendola subito dopo dietro di sé, appoggiandosi ad essa.

Non si spinse verso di lei, ma nemmeno si spostò dalla porta, quasi che l'urgenza di parlarle fosse tale per cui lei avrebbe dovuto restar lì, ad ascoltarlo, qualsiasi cosa lui avesse avuto da dire e qualsiasi cosa lei avesse pensato.

"Oscar…io…mi dispiace…mi dispiace immensamente per ciò che avete visto…".

Lei rimase sospesa a quelle parole.

Incapace di dare un senso ad esse, anche se intuiva che il conte voleva giustificarsi per quanto accaduto poco prima sul palcoscenico.

Nessuno dei due l'aveva detto apertamente eppure entrambi lo sapevano benissimo.

"Fersen…voi non mi dovete nessuna spiegazione…" – balbettò l'altra.

"No! Non è affatto vero! Io vi ho parlato molto chiaramente Oscar…vi ho detto cosa provo per voi ma questo non giustifica il mio comportamento sul palcoscenico…".

"E' solo una recita…non vi sto rimproverando nulla…".

"Oscar…per l'amor del cielo…credete che non lo sappia!? – tremava la voce dell'altro, un misto di rabbia e disperazione – "Vi ho chiesto di frequentare la vostra casa…e vi ho chiesto di partire con me per la Svezia…vi ho detto che vi stimo e vi rispetto…ma…oh…".

Il conte crollò, finendo a terra, seduto a terra, incapace di reggersi in piedi.

E nonostante ciò che aveva appena detto, nonostante ciò che tentava di giustificare per apparire meno abbietto di fronte a quella donna che ora lo stava osservando incredula ed incerta, le parole uscirono sommesse, quasi sussurrate.

Parole intense e calde, struggenti e colme di disperazione.

"Io…lo so ch'è solo una recita…ma…era _da una vita_ che desideravo farlo! Abbracciare la mia regina, di fronte a tutti, senza timore…ma non ho pensato a ciò che avevo detto a voi. E non ho pensato che l'avrei fatto davanti a voi…voi eravate lì e mi avete visto e chissà cosa avrete pensato…".

Oscar non pensava a nulla in realtà.

In quel momento si rese conto che non pensava a nulla, perché nulla avrebbe potuto dire a quell'uomo che stava sprofondando nella disperazione del suo amore impossibile e che aveva chiesto a lei di colmare il vuoto che ormai da anni erodeva, frammento dopo frammento, il povero cuore.

Quelle parole…

 _Da una vita…_

 _Era da una vita che desideravo farlo…_

Riportarono alla mente altre parole…

Pronunciate forse con la stessa rabbia e la stessa disperazione, anche se abilmente nascoste nelle pieghe di uno strano battibecco sulle reciproche esperienze.

Le stesse parole di André.

Allora…

Com'era possibile che tutt'e due avessero espresso lo stesso desiderio, anche se apparentemente i sentimenti che animavano Fersen e André parevano essere assolutamente differenti!?

Oscar rimase immobile.

Persa nella eco di parole che, in teoria, avrebbero dovuto ferirla, nella loro sintetica evidenza.

Eppure, ancora una volta, lei non stava pensando alle parole appena pronunciate da Fersen, ma a quelle stesse parole pronunciate da André.

Si riebbe solo nell'istante in cui si rese conto che Fersen si era alzato e si era avvicinato a lei.

Ora l'aveva di fronte e poteva osservare lo sguardo che pareva voler entrare nella sua mente per carpire un pensiero, uno qualunque, su quanto stava accadendo.

Ma lei era lì, immobile, a ripensare a quelle parole.

 _André…_

 _Perché di nuovo lui?_

Oscar si accorse che il conte le era vicinissimo.

Le aveva preso la mano e…

"Oscar, sono un essere spregevole ed imperdonabile! Mi sto scusando con voi perché posso immaginare cosa abbiate pensato oggi, vedendomi insieme a…".

"Voi non dovete giustificarvi…" – mormorò lei, di nuovo.

"No…aspettate. Io non voglio giustificarmi per il mio comportamento. Non ci si può giustificare per il fatto di amare una persona…".

Oscar spalancò gli occhi a quella frase.

Quindi amare è inevitabile...

Amare significa essere rapiti, senza scampo, e non c'è gesto o sguardo o parola che possano nascondere il sentimento immenso.

Il respiro cominciò a farsi più veloce.

 _Non ci si può giustificare per il fatto di amare una persona…_

 _Era da una vita che desideravo farlo…_

Oscar distolse, per un istante, lo sguardo da quello del conte che pure aveva abbassato gli occhi, incapace di sostenere quelli di lei, alla ricerca di altre parole, più intense e corrette, per colmare l'assurda mancanza che, lui ne era certo, Oscar aveva letto nel gesto appena compiuto.

"Posso solo chiedervi perdono per aver mostrato così spudoratamente questo amore di fronte a voi…non avrei dovuto farlo e basta…" – concluse mestamente il conte.

Fersen non si vergognava di amare la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Mai avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione di rinnegare quell'amore per salvarsi.

Ma il suo gesto, indugiato sul corpo della sua regina, non poteva essere passato inosservato agli occhi della donna a cui lui aveva chiesto di lasciare la Francia, per sempre, insieme a lui.

Per sempre…

Oscar era senza parole.

Fu il conte a colmare il silenzio.

Si avvicinò ancora di più.

Il corpo lambiva impercettibilmente quello di lei, appena velato dall'evanescente vestito di scena, morbido e sinuoso.

 _No…_

Ancora…

Di nuovo…

Oscar istintivamente indietreggiò.

Mantenne caparbiamente tra sé ed il conte la distanza capace d'impedirle di perdere lucidità.

Il cuore batteva forte.

Fersen se ne sarebbe accorto.

Le mani ed i muscoli tesi, quasi fossero pronti per sostenere un combattimento…

Fersen scivolò con la mano destra alla mano destra di lei e l'afferrò e la strinse, piano.

Con la sinistra invece corse al viso e lo sollevò, leggermente, per tornare ad osservare lo sguardo di lei e i suoi occhi.

L'espressione del conte era cambiata.

Non più angosciata e tesa per l'accorata richiesta di perdono.

Negli occhi dell'uomo scorse la parvenza di un dubbio che si stava facendo strada, a poco a poco, nella mente.

Quasi che lui avesse intuito che quel bacio leggero, sul palcoscenico, alla sua regina, avesse sortito in Oscar un effetto molto più dirompente di quanto lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Questo leggeva negli occhi di Oscar che non parevano esprimere avversione o rimprovero.

Lei non era arrabbiata per quel gesto.

"Voi…voi state tremando? Perché?" – chiese, un filo di voce.

Già…

Oscar stava tremando.

Per lei una sensazione assurda…

Era la memoria di quel bacio raccolto dalle labbra del conte e regalato alla Regina Maria Antonietta oppure la vicinanza in sé, seppure qualche volta immaginata, a lasciarla assolutamente immobile ed incapace di corrispondere al contatto!?

La mano sinistra si permise solo di scorrere lungo il braccio di Fersen, per superarlo e andare alla sua spalla.

La mano si appoggiò e poi si chiuse e, seppure senza troppo vigore, si oppose alla vicinanza, consentendo finalmente al suo istinto di liberare la propria forza.

Oscar puntò la mano sulla spalla del conte, anche se l'abbraccio dell'uomo era intenso e lui non le consentiva di opporsi allo sguardo che ora pareva quasi penetrarla.

"Vi state sbagliando…" – disse respirando a fatica e continuando a tenere la mano chiusa, appoggiata contro quella spalla.

"Oscar…non siete arrabbiata…lo sento!" – replicò piano Fersen che iniziava a comprendere le espressioni di lei, gli impercettibili lampi che scorrevano nello sguardo.

Lui la conosceva ma non si era mai soffermato a leggere quei gesti.

Uno su tutti.

Oscar serrò le labbra e i denti corsero a mordere piano il labbro inferiore.

"Voi non siete arrabbiata…voi siete delusa…".

Il conte procedeva per tentativi.

E lentamente si stava avvicinando alla verità.

"Non…non posso crederci…".

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono.

Fersen stava intuendo la realtà dei sentimenti che agitavano da tempo il cuore di Oscar.

Anzi…

Quelli che stavano dilagando dentro di lei in quel momento di assoluta incapacità di reazione.

Avrebbe davvero voluto che Fersen si fosse reso conto di ciò che agitava il cuore?!

Era questo dubbio a lasciarla senza parole e senza certezze.

"Oscar…".

Non ci fu necessità di aggiungere altre parole.

Il conte si avvicinò ancora.

Ormai era evidente che lui aveva compreso.

Tutto ciò che stava scorgendo nell'atteggiamento di quella donna, apparentemente fredda e risoluta ed impassibile e distante, sempre dignitosamente riservata, gli stava parlando di altro, del tutto differente, da ciò che lui aveva sempre immaginato abitasse nel suo cuore.

Tutto ora gli stava dicendo che quegli occhi aperti, impauriti, ansiosi, increduli e quelle mani incapaci di muoversi, se non di starsene puntate alle sue spalle, in un maldestro tentativo di allontanarlo, e quel corpo divenuto improvvisamente tenero e fragile ed incerto nei movimenti…

Tutto gli stava dicendo che quella donna provava qualcosa e che non era ciò che lui aveva immaginato da sempre.

Non era solo rispetto e ammirazione e amicizia…

Il conte le prese anche l'altra mano e la strinse.

Si, aveva compreso.

Non poteva essere altrimenti.

Fersen la cinse in una stretta leggera ed avvolgente.

Il corpo addosso a lei, quasi a sovrastarla…

E lei ferma, immobile, senza parole.

Il conte la strinse a sé in un abbraccio forte.

"Oscar…io vi voglio bene…non posso nasconderlo…".

Le parole sussurrate e la bocca, a sfiorare la guancia tiepida, quasi timorosa di ricevere, in un istante sospeso, un rifiuto al contatto che non aveva nulla di impetuoso, di irruento, eppure era intenso, a richiamare i sensi verso di lui.

Fersen la chiuse in quell'abbraccio, fermandosi ad ascoltare il calore della pelle della schiena, libera e nuda dai capelli, ancora raccolti e costretti nell'acconciatura di scena.

Colmò silenzioso la distanza che lo separava dalla bocca di lei, appoggiando le labbra su quelle di lei.

Incerto di ricevere un rifiuto, dettato dalla paura, dal senso del dovere, dall'impossibilità che essi, per ciò che erano, non sarebbero mai potuti appartenere l'uno all'altra.

Oscar ascoltò il cuore, il proprio, battere forte, rimbombare quasi contro il corpo del conte.

Percepiva le braccia chiuse nell'abbraccio.

Si percepì chiusa in quell'abbraccio.

Chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, un istante.

Un istante in cui percepì le proprie labbra sfiorate, assaggiate…

Labbra incerte e dolenti…

Un istante…

Quanto bastò alla sua mente…

Come una bolla d'aria che riemerge dalle profondità del mare…

Come un respiro fondo che consente di tornare a vivere…

Così eruppe nella testa l'essenza di sé stretta in un altro abbraccio, caldo, avvolgente…

Le proprie labbra sfiorate…

E poi la consistenza umida e calda di quella bocca che si apriva per avere la sua bocca.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Nella mente il contatto…

La consistenza morbida di quel contatto…

Assoluto e dirompente che quasi il respiro le era parso incapace di uscire dalla gola…

In quell'istante abbandonò la testa sulla spalla del conte, quasi affondando in essa.

Perché il ricordo di quell'abbraccio, quell'altro, era così forte che quasi le fece male.

Non comprendeva il motivo di quel ricordo e anche se si trovava lì, stretta in un altro abbraccio, le sue mani si aprirono e spinsero contro l'uomo che la stava abbracciando.

Il suo corpo si chiuse per allontanarsi da quello dell'altro.

Una sola parola sussurrata…

"No!".

Le mani dovettero forzare un poco per spingere via il conte.

Gli occhi non rimasero incerti, questa volta, mentre correvano a quelli dell'uomo che aveva rispettosamente sciolto il suo abbraccio.

Fersen la guardò.

Tentò di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

"No" – mormorò di nuovo Oscar, ora abbassando lo sguardo – "No…".

Il conte si sentì attraversato dalle parole, trafitto dal suono asciutto e secco, inappellabile.

Non comprendeva se avesse sbagliato ad intuire i sentimenti di Oscar, oppure se, più semplicemente, lui si fosse spinto troppo oltre.

Oltre limiti e consuetudini che avrebbero imposto maggiore rispetto verso la persona che aveva di fronte.

"Io…io non volevo mancarvi di rispetto…vi chiedo perdono Oscar…".

"No…non dovete scusarvi…ma…conte…io non credo…".

Che l'altra non sapeva come proseguire.

La confusione più totale imperava nei pensieri.

Come avrebbe fatto a dire al conte che nel momento in cui lui l'aveva baciata la sua mente era corsa all'immagine di colui che fino a pochi giorni prima era stato il suo migliore amico!?

Colui che l'aveva baciata sostenendo fosse tutta una finzione…

Colui che ora, molto probabilmente, si trovava accanto ad una giovane a lui molto cara e verso la quale intuiva essere nata una profonda amicizia!?

Oscar serrò le labbra e strinse i pugni.

"Conte di Fersen…se non vi spiace, dovrei cambiarmi…".

"Oh…si…scusate…Oscar …perdonatemi se ho mancato…".

Il conte pareva veramente imbarazzato, ma il tono sommesso e risoluto di Oscar lo fece desistere dal chiedere altri chiarimenti.

Un breve inchino e l'uomo uscì dal camerino, mentre Oscar restava in piedi, faticando quasi a respirare, incredula lei stessa di ciò che era accaduto e di ciò che aveva fatto.

Un giorno, non tanto lontano aveva pensato che il Conte di Fersen sarebbe stato l'unico uomo che lei avrebbe mai potuto amare nella sua vita e ora…

Ora che Fersen stesso aveva intuito questi sentimenti lei lo aveva respinto, senza spiegazioni, senza parole.

Il conte era un gentiluomo e solo per questo, molto probabilmente, si era accontentato di quel congedo così freddo e distaccato.

Seduta davanti allo specchio, il vestito sceso dalle spalle, il seno ed il collo scoperti…

Occhi immersi nella propria immagine, del tutto increduli…

Oscar si rese conto che quel corpo, il suo, non lo aveva mai osservato veramente.

Lo aveva guardato…

Ma ora quel corpo pareva aver acquistato una consistenza nuova, del tutto sconosciuta alla sua coscienza ed alla sua intelligenza.

Quasi fosse rimasto assopito per un'infinità di anni.

Non addormentato, non nascosto…

Aveva sempre avuto piena consapevolezza della propria forza, della propria velocità.

Così le era stato insegnato.

Perché ora i suoi occhi scorrevano sulla pelle del collo e poi più giù a quella dei seni e nella mente quel brivido, tanto inconsistente e lontano quanto audace ed intenso, che una mano, la _sua_ mano, aveva suscitato e sollevato come da una profondità infinita, stava lì, ad espandersi su quella stessa pelle ed essa ad anelare d'averlo di nuovo addosso!?

Avrebbe voluto soltanto ascoltare sé stessa, di nuovo, racchiusa in quell'abbraccio, intensamente…

Eppure lei era la stessa di sempre.

La stessa Oscar di sempre.

Lei doveva tornare la stessa Oscar di sempre.

Doveva farlo…

Non poteva lasciarsi andare a quel brivido…

Anche se avrebbe voluto disperatamente capire, sapere…

 _No…_

Oscar pensò che in realtà non voleva sapere nulla.

Era stanca di tutte quelle domande.

Un nuovo brivido la percorse…

In quel momento non avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare ad esso.

 _§§§_

Forse avrebbe potuto permettersi di lasciarsi attraversare da un altro brivido…

Un brivido di freddo…

Quello si…

Quello che ora scorreva addosso, mentre, spingendo il cavallo al galoppo, decise di andare via da lì…

Andare via, sola…

Se fosse tornata nella camera e avesse visto André…

Lui gliel'avrebbe letto negli occhi cosa poteva essere accaduto.

E lei non avrebbe sopportato altre domande.

E se fosse tornata nella camera e André non ci fosse stato…

Ecco…

Mentre correva veloce verso le luci fioche di Parigi, il vento sulla faccia e nelle ossa, e l'unico calore quello del cavallo accaldato per la corsa sfrenata…

Ecco…

Si stava chiedendo perché, se non avesse trovato André nella camera, per lei sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

191


	17. In vino veritas

_**In vino veritas…**_

Oscar si stava chiedendo come avrebbe fatto a tornare alla reggia.

C'era nebbia…

Anche quella sera, come ormai accadeva spesso, da quando il vento leggero e freddo del nord cessava di spirare e ripulire il cielo uggioso che riservava pomeriggi piovosi e tempeste notturne.

C'era il vociare chiassoso di quella locanda, incastrata tra due vie buie e chiuse della più buia e sporca Parigi.

E dentro quella locanda aleggiava il fumo denso e grigio, quasi più della nebbia impalpabile che imperlava ogni cosa poco fuori, strano tepore capace d'avvolgere la solitudine e il desiderio fitto di starsene sola.

E poi c'erano quei bicchieri di vino di cui ormai aveva perso il conto.

Da bravo soldato, Oscar François de Jarjayes non aveva trovato di meglio che imporre ai propri assurdi pensieri di disperdersi in una quantità ormai imprecisata d'alcool, che avrebbe avuto almeno il pregio di non chieder conto di nulla, né dei pensieri, né delle sensazioni assurde che si animavano dentro la testa, un poco ammansite dal calore suscitato del vino e dall'insolita ebrezza ch'esso le regalava.

Non si era ubriacata molte volte nella sua vita.

Forse era accaduto nelle pareti sicure della sua stanza, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di chiunque avrebbe senz'altro disapprovato, nel vederla con lo sguardo basso, lucido e per niente rassicurante.

Il freddo della sua indole combatteva adesso contro il calore del vino, dolce veleno che, almeno per qualche ora, almeno così Oscar aveva sperato, avrebbe fatto dimenticare l'assurdità di quelle giornate.

Allungò la mano verso la bottiglia e inspiegabilmente la sua mente le riportò un'immagine che lei stessa si stupì ora di ricordare con tanta forza.

Un gesto discreto e leggero…

La sua mano che s'allungava verso la bottiglia e una mano, un'altra mano, che la precedeva e si posava sulla stessa bottiglia, indugiando forse per un istante sulla sua mano, senza scostarla per non offendere il suo smisurato orgoglio, ma opponendo una sincera barriera all'insistenza di continuare a bere.

Più tentava di scacciare dalla mente quell'immagine e più quell'immagine le correva davanti agli occhi che si sollevarono un poco per osservare adesso il posto vuoto, davanti a sé.

Quello solitamente occupato da André, la cui mano appunto, si posava delicatamente sulla bottiglia che lei tentava di afferrare, quando lui, André, riteneva che la misura fosse colma e lei, Oscar, non avendo forse la forza di fermarsi autonomamente, doveva essere guidata con un deciso invito a smettere di bere.

Quella mano indugiata sulla sua, solo per un istante…

C'era tutto quella sera…

E in tutto c'era che mancava André.

Ecco…

Nessuno le avrebbe impedito di continuare a bere.

Nessuno l'avrebbe osservata con sguardo severo ma dolce…

Come a dire…

 _Ubriacati pure, fa come credi, tanto ci sono io e non dovrai avere paura di nulla, se poi dovessi ritrovarti sola…_

O peggio ancora…

 _Se dovessi trovarti da sola…_

 _Di fronte a te stessa ed alle tue paure…_

 _Non preoccuparti…_

 _Nessuno ti farà del male…_

 _Nemmeno tu…_

 _Impedirò anche a te stessa di ferirti più del dovuto!_

Questo aveva detto e avrebbe detto quella mano, togliendo dalla sua mano la bottiglia…

Questo diceva quell'abbraccio discreto e silenzioso, stretto eppure leggero, al quale lei stessa non aveva mai pensato d'essersi abbandonata, come adesso invece stava ricordando, quando André decideva che la serata doveva terminare e l'aiutava ad alzarsi e da bravi compari ubriaconi tutti e due se ne andavano barcollando nelle strade più buie e malfamate.

Oscar aveva sempre pensato di essere lei, anche lei, a sorreggere André.

Non aveva mai compreso, invece, ch'era sempre stato lui a sorreggerla.

Lui era sempre stato il più forte tra _loro…_

Oscar si chiese come avrebbe fatto a tornare alla reggia.

L'unica accortezza che aveva avuto quella sera - dopo aver raggiunto velocemente le scuderie e poi aver lasciato il cavallo correre veloce verso la città nella quale avrebbe potuto nascondersi meglio che in qualunque altro posto della reggia - era stata quella d'indossare un semplice mantello che avrebbe coperto la sua uniforme, per nasconderla ed evitare di dare troppo nell'occhio.

Non era ancora così persa nel suo delirio d'incertezze da commettere l'errore di andarsene in giro per Parigi vestendo i panni del Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

Questo era quanto la residua lucidità, baluardo dei suoi ragionamenti, le aveva consentito di fare.

Per il resto…

Se ne stava ormai da ore seduta al tavolo un poco in disparte, nella locanda fumosa e chiassosa e viva, per certi aspetti, risma di gente indaffarata a chiacchierare, bere, amoreggiare, giocare a carte, scambiarsi opinioni politiche, parolacce e qualche spintone…

Lì sarebbe stata al sicuro, passando inosservata e nessuno le avrebbe chiesto nulla.

Né chi fosse, né perché fosse lì, a scolarsi quei benedetti bicchieri di vino, mentre a capo chino ripensava agli avvenimenti di quella giornata, anzi di quei giorni.

Tutti insieme parevano esser divenuti una specie di onda gigantesca dalla quale sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe stata travolta.

Il bacio che le aveva dato André…

Quello sguardo e le sue parole e la sensazione assolutamente confusa che tutto aveva lasciato nella sua mente.

Il desiderio di baciarla….

Il desiderio di tutta una vita a quanto pare, ridotto ad un semplice atto di volontà, raccolto in quelle labbra strette e perso nel mare delle esperienze che lui aveva fatto o aveva voluto provare nella sua vita.

La febbre e poi, di nuovo, dirompente e sottile, l'aver ascoltato sé stessa chiusa in un abbraccio, caldo e sicuro, eppure capace di correre nella mente e scuoterla, come il vento piega le cime degli alberi e quasi le spezza.

E poi quel suo cuore che batteva forte, mentre ascoltava su di sé il calore dello sguardo di Fersen e la sua mano e le sue labbra, accostate alle proprie…

E nello sguardo del conte, il volto triste, rassegnato, e doloroso della sua regina, che sempre, in ogni istante, pareva scorrere e piegare quello dell'uomo.

 _Andarsene via con il conte…_

 _Lasciare la Francia e…_

Nessuno quella sera le avrebbe impedito di continuare a bere.

Nessuna mano avrebbe fermato la sua che si allungava di nuovo verso la bottiglia.

La mano di André sulla propria.

 _Lasciare André…_

Nulla le sarebbe importato di ciò che avrebbe lasciato nel proprio paese, nella propria famiglia…

Nulla le sarebbe importato, se non che, improvvisamente, sentì che, senza di lui, lei non sarebbe stata più la stessa.

Chi era lei se nemmeno riusciva a concepire sé stessa senza di lui, lontana da lui, addirittura fuori dai suoi pensieri, come sempre più spesso stava accadendo!?

Chi erano allora loro due, assieme, sempre insieme, anche quando erano distanti, e che mai si erano sentiti tali, se non come in quel momento!?

Ora che André, effettivamente, stava volgendo il proprio sguardo altrove e lei non era più al centro dei suoi pensieri?

Immersa nei ragionamenti densi Oscar sentì salire rabbia dentro di sé.

L'impotenza di non riuscire a ritrovare il controllo della situazione…

L'incapacità di comprendere i propri sentimenti e quelli di lui…

L'incertezza di non comprendere cosa stesse accadendo tra André e quella giovane…

Strinse il bicchiere…

 _Maledizione…_ – bisbigliò a denti stretti.

Da lontano, allora, le giunse quella voce roca e fastidiosa, un poco ovattata dall'alcool che le galleggiava nella mente.

Inizialmente da lontano…

Poi via via la voce catturò l'attenzione e lei, alzando gli occhi si ritrovò addosso quelli di un omone ben piantato, giovane ed imponente, che la stava osservando dall'alto della sua statura, i pugni appoggiati ai fianchi ed un ghigno per nulla amichevole sulle labbra.

"Ehi…sto dicendo a voi…chi diavolo siete?" – ripeté l'altro in tono seccato.

Oscar comprese ch'evidentemente la domanda era già stata ripetuta ma lei forse non l'aveva percepita.

"E a voi cosa importa?" – rispose altrettanto seccata, non distogliendo lo sguardo che ora si faceva minaccioso.

L'uomo inarcò le labbra in una smorfia di sufficienza.

"Vi ho fatto una domanda e la buona educazione vorrebbe che voi mi rispondeste…" – proseguì in tono ironico, sollevando la mano e facendo per appoggiarla sulla spalla di lei.

"L'educazione imporrebbe di non importunare chi non si conosce. Se volete un consiglio, diciamo che per me la questione si chiude qui. Non desidero essere disturbato e farò finta di non aver sentito la vostra richiesta!".

La voce di Oscar uscì severa e risoluta.

Aveva bevuto e la testa iniziava a far male.

Era stanca, arrabbiata, anzi furiosa.

Con sé stessa certo, non con quel tizio così invadente e poco amichevole che, chissà per quale motivo, aveva deciso che quella sera doveva andare ad infastidire proprio lei, senza neppure sapere chi fosse.

La voce uscì severa perché lei era arrabbiata.

Non con quel tizio, certo, ma di fatto quel tizio aveva avuto la malaugurata idea, proprio quella sera, di prenderla di mira e alla fine fu proprio quel tizio a farne le spese.

Oscar si alzò di scatto, prima che l'altro arrivasse ad appoggiare la mano sulla sua spalla, andandolo a colpire con un pugno in pieno viso.

Il gesto fu talmente rapido che l'uomo non ebbe il tempo di reagire e barcollando per il colpo nemmeno tanto forte, che pure era andato a segno sul viso, cadde all'indietro andando quasi a schiantarsi contro un pesante tendaggio che si trovava vicino alla finestra.

Tentando di aggrapparsi ad esso se lo tirò dietro finendo a gambe all'aria e scomparendo avvolto nella tenda.

Per quanto Oscar stessa fosse incerta sulle gambe si sfilò rapidamente scostandosi dal punto dove si stavano concentrando gli occhi di tutti gli avventori.

Qualcuno si era già alzato e si stava avvicinando, mentre lei raggiungeva il bancone e lasciava alcune monete sul tavolo per poi uscire altrettanto rapidamente.

Ecco perché quella sera sarebbe stata così diversa da tutte le altre.

Se non fosse stata sola in effetti avrebbe senz'altro dato libero sfogo alla propria rabbia, ma nella condizione in cui si trovava era meglio uscire di lì, il più in fretta possibile.

Era sola….

 _§§§_

Anche André si stava chiedendo perché quella sera fosse così diversa da tutte le altre.

Se lo chiedeva mentre tornava verso le stanze dietro il teatro dopo essere rimasto per un po' con Maileen.

Se n'era andato solo dopo che la giovane si era addormentata.

Il viso rosso per il pianto e alcuni singhiozzi che ancora parevano non lasciare al respiro la capacità di tornare regolare.

Nessuna spiegazione era uscita dalla bocca della giovane.

Nessuna parola, se non quelle scuse, ripetute quasi come una cantilena, e che lui aveva sentito sincere, anche se non ne comprendeva il motivo.

Pareva che qualcosa di terribile fosse accaduto a Maileen e André non riusciva a capacitarsi cosa potesse essere, visto che, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, lei si era dimostrata sempre aperta e solare, allegra e disponibile, anche se non sfacciata o invadente.

André aveva trovato la porta chiusa e ora si stava chiedendo dove fosse finita Oscar, visto che di lei non aveva saputo più nulla dal termine delle prove.

Si sedette per terra, poco più in là, andando con lo sguardo alla grande finestra che dava sul limitare del corridoio.

I suoi pensieri si persero seguendo la luce sottile e fredda della luna che filtrava dai vetri piccoli e altrettanto freddi.

I suoi pensieri tornarono senza pietà a tutto quanto stava accadendo in quei giorni.

E comprese…

André aveva sempre confidato sul fatto che il Conte di Fersen amasse ed avrebbe sempre amato la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Un amore folle, intenso ed impossibile.

Ma pur sempre un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto essere sostituito da un altro.

Sapeva che il conte aveva avuto altre relazioni, con altre donne.

Mai niente d'importante.

Nulla che avesse la forza o l'audacia di paragonarsi o sostituirsi a quell'amore assoluto e senza scampo.

Nulla che avrebbe mai permesso di suscitare un accenno di sofferenza nella donna amata dal conte.

E André aveva confidato sul fatto che mai Oscar sarebbe stata disposta ad essere appunto _soltanto_ una di quelle storie, né avrebbe mai accettato di colmare un vuoto incolmabile.

Né per se stessa, né per il rispetto e la dedizione che nutriva verso la sua regina.

Su questo aveva confidato André.

Quindi, nonostante sentisse dentro di sé lo strazio per il proprio amore non ricambiato verso di lei, si era rifugiato spesso nella tiepida consolazione che almeno il conte non si sarebbe mai avvicinato ad Oscar.

Né lei avrebbe mai lasciato che l'altro si sarebbe avvicinato.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai avuto questo coraggio, per assaggiare un sentimento che mai sarebbe stato in grado di avere lo stesso sapore che il conte già conosceva e che Oscar probabilmente non avrebbe mai conosciuto assieme al conte.

Tutte quelle considerazioni si stavano miseramente sgretolando e parevano essere spazzate via, come foglie ingiallite alla fine della loro stagione.

Ora Oscar si stava ritrovando nella posizione di poter scegliere.

Scegliere se mantenersi salda nella sua convinzione di desiderare un amore assoluto oppure cedere alla lusinga di un amore che avrebbe solo potuto essere l'ombra di ciò che era…

Allora…

Allora forse sarebbe anche potuto accadere che lontano da lì, in un paese nuovo, diverso…

Allora sarebbe potuto accadere che il conte avrebbe sollevato il suo sguardo su di lei, sulla sua Oscar e lei, anche lei, forse…

Anche lei si sarebbe finalmente convinta a colmare quel vuoto.

A lasciarsi amare per ciò che era, senza pretendere nulla e senza desiderare nulla.

Per assaggiare il sapore di un sentimento che si nutriva ormai da mesi solo di sguardi, accenni, respiri.

Gli stessi di cui si nutriva lui.

Allora André l'avrebbe persa.

Ma quella sarebbe stata anche la fine di Oscar.

Lei non sarebbe mai stata felice.

Tutto si sarebbe dissolto in una fugace illusione.

André ammise d'essere superbo ad immaginarsi che Oscar non sarebbe mai stata felice accanto ad un altro uomo.

Chi era lui per giudicare i sentimenti di lei?

Chi era lui per ergersi a censore d'un amore che non lo riguardava?

Solo perché l'amava da una vita…

E poi c'era Maileen…

André si ritrovò a pensare a lei, ancora, e a chiedersi perché dentro di sé sentiva salire il desiderio di conoscerla, entrare in quella sua allegria spontanea e solare, anche se offuscata da un'ombra che pareva essere calata improvvisamente sui sentimenti di quella giovane e di cui nessuno pareva sapere nulla.

Un'ombra scura e silenziosa…

 _§§§_

Un'ombra come quella che avanzava lentamente sul selciato del piazzale davanti al Palace Royal.

Suo malgrado, Oscar s'era ritrovata lì, nel suo girovagare per i vicoli di Parigi, intenta, da una parte, a mantenere salda la direzione del cavallo e dall'altra ad accertarsi che nessuno la seguisse, vista la maniera piuttosto spiccia in cui aveva lasciato la locanda.

Sollevò lo sguardo, avanti a sé scorse le luci tenui che occhieggiavano dalle finestre del palazzo, stanze lontane alla vista, chiuse dentro quella specie di recinto dorato, dove il Duca d'Orleans aveva eretto il suo baluardo, contro la corruzione della corte di Versailles - sosteneva lui - e contro il sovrano – sosteneva tutta la corte di Versailles.

Salvo poi comportarsi in maniera forse ancor peggiore degli stessi nobili che diceva di disprezzare.

Palace Royal era diventato, sotto la guida illuminata e un poco cialtrona del Duca d'Orleans e poi del figlio, una specie di _corte dei miracoli, dedicata ai nobili,_ dove ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte si potevano incontrare avventori, prostitute, politicanti ed artisti, intenti a frequentare i locali sotto il loggiato che circondava buona parte del palazzo.

E non mancavano risse, comizi, furti e persino omicidi…

La nebbia s'era diradata un poco adesso.

Quel tanto che consentì ad Oscar di scorgere, in mezzo ai pochi frequentatori del palazzo, ostinati a girovagare lì attorno, a quell'ora, una figuretta opaca e leggera che saliva s'una carrozza, lo stesso mezzo che lei aveva riconosciuto allontanarsi dalla reggia, poco meno che la sera precedente.

Oscar non riuscì a comprendere chi fosse la persona, avvolta in un mantello scuro, e solo quando la carrozza oltrepassò i cancelli del palazzo per imboccare la strada che portava alla Senna, pensò che non sarebbe stato inopportuno seguirla, per sapere dove si sarebbe diretta.

Anche se forse, la Reggia di Versailles, poteva ragionevolmente essere la sua destinazione.

Questo era il suo pensiero, mentre se ne stava appiattita al muro della casa che dava sul piccolo piazzale davanti al Palace Royal.

Questo era il suo pensiero quando, tentando di risalire a cavallo, sentì una mano appoggiarsi alla spalla e senza nemmeno avere il tempo di voltarsi, una tremenda spinta la fece barcollare, anche se il suo istinto fu quello di stringere le redini del cavallo, ancora più forte, per evitare che l'animale, spaventato, s'allontanasse da lei, così da farsi scudo con esso.

Qualche latrato accompagnò il grido soffocato, mentre tentava di restare in piedi e sottrarsi allo sconosciuto aggressore.

Che poi tanto sconosciuto si rivelò non essere.

Qualche istante e l'altro parlò e lei riconobbe la voce dell'uomo che aveva a sua volta colpito nella locanda.

Quello o forse i suoi compari dovevano averla evidentemente seguita e alla fine l'avevano raggiunta.

"Bene…adesso faremo i conti!" – la minaccia uscì sbiascicata, con l'energumeno che si parava davanti per impedire fuga e difesa.

Oscar corse con gli occhi alla carrozza che si allontanava.

Non sarebbe riuscita a seguirla.

L'aveva nella mente quella carrozza. E contemporaneamente chi potesse esserci sopra…

 _§§§_

A questo ripensava mentre, a passo lento, raggiungeva a fatica la porta della stanza dietro all'Operà Royal, tentando di armeggiare con la serratura per aprirla.

Fino a quando non scorse una mano che afferrava la sua e voltandosi si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di André, particolarmente sorpresi oltre che velati d'una insistente punta di rabbia, che scivolò inevitabilmente nell'unica domanda possibile che lui avrebbe mai potuto rivolgerle.

L'alba era trascorsa da un pezzo.

"Dove diavolo sei stata?" – chiese lui quasi gridando.

Il tono imperioso le piombò addosso trafiggendola, penetrando nella testa già adeguatamente maltrattata dall'alcool e dallo scontro.

"Ma stai bene!?".

Un'altra domanda a cui l'altra non aveva nessuna voglia di rispondere. E nemmeno tempo.

L'alcool stava lentamente abbandonando i muscoli e i sensi, che di lì a poco sarebbero stati invasi dal ben conosciuto torpore che avrebbe impedito di muoversi e scusarsi e poi restare dritta in piedi, almeno per evitare il serrato interrogatorio di André.

Oscar continuò ad armeggiare con la chiave della serratura che scattò, consentendole di aprire lentamente la porta.

Tentò poi di entrare, seguita da André che ebbe solo il tempo di afferrarla per un braccio, prima che lei perdesse l'equilibrio.

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti è successo!?".

Il tono allarmato e decisamente più severo ebbe finalmente effetto.

"Non gridare André…ti ho sentito!" – susciò la replica a mezzo della voce un poco impastata – "Ho avuto…una semplice discussione…tutto qui!".

Che l'altro, senza tanti convenevoli, le si parò davanti ed incurante delle distanze che solitamente orchestravano i loro gesti, le mise una mano sotto il mento, costringendola ad alzare il viso.

Gli occhi di André non si posarono su quelli di lei, semichiusi, bensì sul vistoso livido alla tempia destra che apparve quando lui, con l'altra mano le scostò delicatamente la frangia.

"E questo lo chiami avere una discussione!? Chi ti ha conciato in questo modo?" – continuò piuttosto alterato.

Poi quando oltre al livido vide anche un sottile filo rossastro, sangue evidentemente, che faceva bella mostra di sé dalla tempia fin quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli, la misura fu evidentemente colma e lui l'afferrò quasi per le braccia costringendola questa volta a guardarlo.

Voleva delle risposte e le voleva in quel momento.

Un sommesso borbottio tenne entrambi col fiato sospeso…

Un istante per comprendere s'era il caso di sottrarsi alla richiesta - dato ch'essa avrebbe implicato una intrusione assolutamente scorretta nella sua vita - oppure restare chiusa in quella presa che, in quel momento, del tutto sorprendentemente, pareva rappresentare l'unico appiglio in grado di consentirle di restare in piedi.

Se André l'avesse lasciata lei sarebbe scivolata giù come un sacco vuoto.

"E io cosa ne so!? Non potevo certo presentarmi come un ufficiale della Guardia Reale e farmi dire nome e cognome del tizio che ha deciso di prendersela con me!" – biascicò Oscar sempre più nervosa ed incerta sulle gambe.

"Ma ti sei vista?" – continuò André tentando di scuoterla.

"Ti ho chiesto di non gridare!" – replicò l'altra cercando di afferrare i polsi di lui e staccarli da sé e sottrarsi alla presa.

La vicinanza ora la infastidiva.

Non era tenuta a dare spiegazioni a nessuno.

E André stava diventando invadente…

"Lasciami!".

A quel punto però staccarsi da André divenne gesto temuto da tutti e due.

In effetti la richiesta ed il tentativo di scansarsi ebbero il solo effetto di lasciare Oscar pericolosamente barcollante sulla porta della stanza.

E a quel punto André l'avrebbe volentieri lasciata cadere a terra come un sacco vuoto.

No, non era il caso che la dea Minerva finisse a terra come un sacco vuoto!

L'afferrò di nuovo, l'accompagnò fino al letto.

E dato che, ancora una volta, la richiesta di Oscar non era stata esaudita in pieno, dovette anche evitare una sorta di sberla che l'altra tentò d'appioppargli, per rimarcare che lei di quel provvidenziale aiuto proprio non ne avrebbe avuto necessità.

"Lasciami stare!".

"Così cadrai a terra!".

"Non deve interessarti!".

"Finiscila! Sei peggio d'una bambina!".

Tasto dolente quello della testardaggine di Oscar, dato ch'essa era sicuramente effetto ed inevitabile risultato della burbera educazione ricevuta dal padre ed ora, quella stessa testardaggine a raggiungere obiettivi era divenuta arma privilegiata con cui lei impediva a sé stessa d'essere o manifestarsi debole agli occhi degli altri.

"Ti lascio se ti farai medicare…" – tentò di mediare André stizzito.

Un sospiro rassegnato mise fine al battibecco.

André le posò una mano sulla fronte, indugiando.

Il calore s'irradiò, sorprendentemente amplificato dai sensi allertati e scoperti e per niente offuscati dal vino.

Anzi, pareva quasi che, al contrario di ciò che Oscar aveva sperato di dimenticare quella sera, ogni senso si fosse acuito, pronto a carpire ogni respiro, _suo e di André,_ e ogni movimento, _suo e di André._

Più perchè esausta che non ammansita dai gesti di lui, si limitò dunque a subire le attenzioni e i gesti dolci, che percepì scorrere su di sé.

"Non hai la febbre! Questa volta sei proprio ubriaca!" – sentenziò André, ironico.

 _Non sarebbe stato necessario sfiorarmi la fronte…_ – pensò Oscar - _Perché anche un bambino l'avrebbe compreso!_

Eppure quella mano calda, appoggiata sulla sua fronte, divenne essa stessa un punto a cui appoggiarsi.

La testa ondeggiò un poco, adagiandosi al palmo che però improvvisamente si ritrasse, lasciandola in balia d'una vertigine silenziosa e tagliente.

Oscar non sollevò lo sguardo, anche se con gli occhi seguì la mano di André che le passava un passo bagnato sulla fronte.

Movimenti delicati e leggeri anche se pareva davvero che lui stesse tentando di contenersi…

Che in realtà, avrebbe preferito usarle la stessa rudezza che lei aveva usato su sé stessa, riducendosi in quel modo.

In un guizzo di sguardi che s'incrociarono, Oscar indugiò sull'altro.

"Allora?" – chiese di nuovo André.

"Allora niente! Te l'ho detto! Ho avuto un piccolo scontro a Parigi…".

"Sei andata a Parigi…da sola!?".

André le piantò addosso uno sguardo furioso.

E siccome Oscar non era abituata a tal genere di sguardi, soprattutto da parte di André, seppure in un primo momento sconcertata, riprese il controllo di sé, tentando di recuperare la solita aggressività o meglio la consueta indisponibilità a dare spiegazioni, di qualunque genere.

"Non è successo nulla!" – replicò lei.

"E tu questo lo chiami nulla? Voglio proprio vedere come farà la dea Minerva a presentarsi sul palcoscenico conciata così!".

"Finiscila André…non è la prima volta che faccio a botte con qualcuno e alla fine me la sono sempre cavata! Vorrà dire che accetterò di farmi mettere sulla faccia quella specie di cipria che usano gli attori. Così non si vedrà nulla!".

"Se la metti così!".

Nessuno dei due voleva ammettere la reale ragione di quella specie di accanimento che li stava prendendo.

Gesti assurdi e pericolosi dietro i quali si nascondeva soltanto paura.

André sentiva la rabbia di Oscar…

Ma sapeva che quella non era rabbia.

Era paura, incapacità di reagire, se non a quella insulsa maniera, a ciò che stava accadendo con Fersen.

Paura mascherata abilmente nelle pieghe d'un carattere forgiato a non concepire debolezze o cedimenti, per non lasciare che le emozioni distogliessero lei e la sua vita dal compito per cui era stata addestrata da sempre.

E, lì, proprio accanto a quella di lei, sentiva la propria di rabbia, che poi era anch'essa paura.

Perché non voleva perderla.

Perché non sapeva come dirle che l'amava e che l'avrebbe sempre amata…

André si sedette quasi a terra.

Oscar rimase seduta sul letto, testa bassa, immobile.

Il silenzio scese su di loro e sui pensieri e nuovamente sommessi colpi alla porta ridestarono l'attenzione.

André andò ad aprire e si trovò di fronte il Tenente Girodel.

Comprese ch'era effettivamente tardi, l'altro era venuto a prendere le armi di scena da portare sul palcoscenico.

"Tenente se avete pazienza un momento vi lascerò entrare…ma vedete il Colonnello De Jarjayes non si è sentito bene…".

Oscar intuì la conversazione, intuì gli sforzi di André di mantenersi il più calmo possibile e consentire così a lei di sgaiattolare nella piccola stanza adiacente a quella in cui si trovava e sottrarsi all'indecoroso spettacolo che avrebbe dato proprio davanti a Girodel.

André tergiversò quel tanto che bastò finché, voltandosi, vide il letto vuoto, e tirò un sospiro.

Fece entrare il sottufficiale e i soldati che si caricarono le casse in spalla e si avviarono diligentemente verso la porta.

"Volete che faccia chiamare un medico?" – chiese Girodel preoccupato.

"No…no…non è niente…" – balbettò André – "Forse il colonnello avrebbe avuto necessità di qualche giorno di riposo in più…".

Un sorrisetto per veder di sdrammatizzare il contesto: "Siamo immormali solo sul quel palcoscenico…ma nella realtà…".

L'altro rimase impassibile, forse incapace di cogliere lo spunto o forse chissà, davvero convinto _dell'immortalità_ del suo superiore.

Un respiro fondo: "La nostra governante ci ha lasciato qualche medicina…" – conclise André – "Vedrete…il colonnello si rimetterà presto…".

"Va bene, ma…" – continuò l'altro che effettivamente stava spaziando con lo sguardo nella stanza, dato che del colonnello non c'era traccia - "Ma voi l'avete vista?" – chiese alla fine.

Anche quella non era una domanda casuale.

Non era infatti buona norma che un ufficiale – non un ufficiale qualsiasi ma un colonnello della Guardia Reale – dormisse in quella stanza così poco accogliente e decisamente piccola.

Talmente piccola che il tenente si stava forse chiedendo cosa ci facesse l'altro lì, che anche se André era il servo della famiglia Jarjayes…

"Si…si…l'ho vista questa mattina. Mi ha confermato di non sentirsi bene. Così mi ha ordinato di attendervi per consegnarvi le armi. Dovrò riferire io stesso alla regina che oggi il colonnello non potrà partecipare alle prove. Ma credo si tratti d'una indisposizione assolutamente passeggera…".

Il Tenente Girodel osservò André.

Lo sguardo comunicò all'altro che le sue parole erano affatto convincenti. Ma la situazione non poteva essere forzata, impossibile mettersi a cercare un superiore che, di fatto, non voleva farsi trovare.

"Va bene…allora riferirete voi alla regina…".

"Senz'altro!" – chiosò André in fretta parandosi di nuovo sulla porta.

Oscar non fece in tempo ad udire lo schiocco della porta che, aprendo gli occhi, si ritrovò lo sguardo di André su di lei.

Un sorrisetto leggero scorse sul viso, mentre se ne stava appoggiata alla parete, seduta a terra, a fissare i raggi del sole allungarsi sul pavimento di legno della minuscola stanza che aveva accolto il suo corpo disfatto e perso.

"Sei diventato veramente bravo a mentire!" – biasciò divertita, il corpo scosso da un impercettibile singhiozzo di stanchezza.

"E tu sei davvero brava a cacciarti nei guai! Secondo te cosa avrei dovuto fare!? Dire che la dea Minerva s'è presa una sbronza colossale e poi ha deciso di concludere la serata con una bella scazzottata e adesso non è nemmeno capace di stare in piedi da sola!? Mia cara credo di averti appena salvato…".

Oscar scosse la testa, una specie di mugolio disgustato eruppe tra le labbra strette.

Poi iniziò ad agitare la mano davanti a sé, come per scacciare quella specie di uomo saccente che si ritrovava davanti e che stava decisamente addentrandosi in un argomento fastidioso.

"Finiscila André! Stai diventando petulante! E insolente! E parli troppo…sì…decisamente troppo! So badare a me stessa…".

"Io non direi proprio! Alzati…ti riaccompagno nell'altra stanza. Poi dovrò andarmene. Dirò alla regina che non ti sei sentita bene…".

La sistematica _pianificazione_ delle ore successive, al solo fine di evitare a lei una sicura ramanzina, forse da parte del Generale Jarjayes o della regina o di chissà chi, sul disdicevole comportamento, prese inspiegabilmente ad infastidire.

A mettersi nei guai ci riusciva bene da sola.

Perché non avrebbe potuto esser in grado di levarsi dai suddetti con altrettanta dignitosa capacità?!

Il fastidio crebbe.

Oscar pensò bene di spostare la conversazione su altro genere di argomento.

In realtà, la velocità con cui lo scenario s'affacciò alla mente destò persino in lei una sincera sorpresa.

Voleva colpire André per addossare a lui il peso dei pensieri e delle domande che da giorni le ronzavano in testa.

Pensieri e domande…

"Così potrai recitare con Mademoiselle Maileen!" – biascicò Oscar mentre tentava di aprire i bottoni dell'uniforme.

L'affermazione non sfuggì all'altro, ancora in contemplazione dello scempio che faceva bella mostra di sé grazie all'alcool ed al famigerato scontro.

Un'affermazione che lì, buttat lì, nulla c'entrava con quanto stava accadendo.

O almeno lui proprio non ci riusciva a scorgerlo, il nesso…

E siccome era piuttosto arrabbiato, questa volta decise di andare fino in fondo tentando di comprendere il motivo dell'affondo, che pareva una cosnstazione e che invece no aveva tutto il tono subdolo d'una provocazione.

Per di più assolutamente inusuale anche se detta in un momento di assoluta mancanza di lucidità.

André non rispose. Decise di cambiare tattica, andando direttamente al punto della questione.

Se dalla bocca di Oscar non usciva altro che la figura di Maileen perché non accontentarla dando per scotato ciò che non era…

"Non credo che la vedrò!" – spiegò calmo assumendo un'aria oltremodo tranquilla – "Ieri Maileen non stava bene e immagino che oggi resterà a riposare…".

"Perché? Cosa le è accaduto?".

"Non lo so. Te l'ho detto già ieri. Non ha voluto dirmi nulla, ma si vedeva chiaramente che stava male…".

I primi quattro bottoni dell'uniforme concessero la grazia di sbottonarsi.

Un sospiro scorse nella gola di Oscar.

"Forse avrà qualche preoccupazione…mi sembra strano che non ti abbia rivelato nulla…" – continuò, voce impastata e lenta ma sempre in guardia.

Non era affatto lucida ma non così poco da non riuscire a procedere spedita verso quello che lei - a quel punto non sapeva più se per colpa del vino oppure perché davvero curiosa – avrebbe voluto a tutti i costi appurare.

Solo che la guardia perennemente all'erta ed il barlume di lucidità non avrebbero mai concesso di porre domande dirette.

Il vino, o meglio gli effetti della sbronza, concessero a mala pena la capacità d'accerchiare il nemico e stanarlo, costringendo il nemico stesso a rivelarsi, proprio attraverso il subdolo meccanismo della strenua difesa della propria vita.

Più lei era curiosa e faceva domande – non dirette – e più l'altro s'infastidiva e concedeva risposte vaghe.

Dunque lei voleva sapere ciò che stava accadendo tra André e quella giovane.

 _Perché…_

Nemmeno Oscar stessa riusciva davvero ad immaginarlo.

"Perché avrebbe dovuto dire cosa le accade proprio a me?" – obiettò André, tentando a sua volta di provocarla, attraverso la medesima tattica.

Indiretta e per questo snervante…

"Perché…perché ultimamente siete sempre insieme e immagino che tu abbia imparato a conoscerla…e lei avrà apprezzato _la tua disponibilità_ …" – borbottò l'altra, testa china, sfilando finalmente il braccio destro dalla manica dell'uniforme.

"La mia cosa? Oscar ma che diavolo stai dicendo? Io mi comporto con tutti alla stessa maniera…".

"Si certo…" – il rimbecco ironico s'accompagnò alla giacca sfilata del tuttoed ora gettata sul letto.

Un altro sospiro, per via dell'esigua conquista, per via dei movimenti impacciati e lenti mescolati e all'attenzione che tentava di dedicare a quell'assurda ma assolutamente voluta conversazione...

"Ormai sono note le tue premure verso la giovane Maileen…a corte non si parla d'altro…" – terminò soddisfatta, per essere finalmente riuscita a portare a termine il proprio affondo.

Il tono sopra le righe, quasi feroce, della scarna rappresentazione dei fatti riuscì nell'intento di colpire André.

Lui rimase in silenzio.

Solo un istante.

"Non ti capisco Oscar…perché quando parli di quella giovane sento disprezzo? Nella tua voce intendo!? Non vedo che cosa possa aver fatto di male… a te o a chiunque altro…".

"Non è vero, non ce l'ho con lei!" – sbuffò Oscar punta nell'orgoglio, che però era proprio quello il punto, ossia l'assurda ed insolita insofferenza verso Maileen, assolutamente sfuggente.

E tutto ciò a cui lei non riusciva a dare un nome, pareva fatto apposta per giocare ad infrangere la saldezza dell'animo.

Se poi ci si metteva anche André che riusciva sempre a scovare i suoi punti deboli…

Ammise che oltre non si sarebbe potuta addentrare.

Terreno scivoloso e sconosciuto…

Doveva battere in ritirata.

"E invece io credo proprio che tu non riesca a sopportarla!" – concluse André tentando di mantenere la calma.

"Finiscila!" – replicò lei che si stava effettivamente alterando – "Sei uno stupido!".

"Io cosa? E perché?".

"Ma non capisci che tu non sai niente di quella giovane? A corte si sta già spettegolando su di voi…e tu non fai nulla per impedire quelle sciocchezze!".

"Hai detto bene! Sono solo sciocchezze. E poi da quando in qua t'importa delle chiacchiere di corte!? Chissà forse in questo modo il Conte di Fersen smetterà d'essere al centro delle voci di palazzo…".

"André!" – gridò Oscar, gli occhi a quelli dell'altro, sguardo furibondo addosso - "Accidenti a te! Cosa c'entra adesso Fersen? Sai bene che non sopporto le maldicenze che si dicono sul suo conto e su quello della regina. Come non sopporto quei pettegolezzi così non posso sopportare quelli su di te! Non li sopporto e basta!".

L'improvviso cambio di scena rinfocolò la rabbia, che Oscar tentò di alzarsi per avventarsi sull'altro, evidentemente più lucido, e pronto ad afferrare il polso, stringerlo ed evitare di farsi schiaffeggiare.

Non trattenne né la sua mano, né lei…

Il maldestro movimento proseguì, non appena i piedi furono a terra, la stanza prese a girare e Oscar si ritrovò chiusa nell'abbraccio di André che aveva portato il suo braccio sinistro dietro di lei e la sorreggeva per evitare che cadesse.

Che ci provò a divincolarsi, più a parole che non a gesti.

"Sei uno stupido!".

"E tu stai dicendo cose senza senso! Da quando ti preme che a corte circolino pettegolezzi!? E poi quelli che riguarderebbero me?!".

"M'interessano eccome invece!" – gridò Oscar ritrovandosi vicinissima al viso, talmente vicina che per poco non finì per sfiorare la guancia…

Così vicino, così terribilmente vicino, che André riuscì finalmente ad osservare i suoi occhi e a spiegare la ferale domanda.

"Perché t'interesserebbe una cosa del genere?" – mormorò piano, tentando di calmarla con la voce e lo sguardo.

Già…

Perché a lei sarebbe dovuta importare della reputazione d'una giovane dama di compagnia e soprattutto di quella di un servo della sua famiglia, ben educato, rispettoso e devoto, ma pur sempre un servo!?

"Non sono tenuta a dirtelo!" – replicò lei stizzita.

Il respiro corto e quella stretta che ora scivolava su di lei, inondando i muscoli, la costrinsero ad arretrare, di nuovo.

Perché stava accadendo di nuovo…

Si ritrovava stretta in quelle braccia e tutto in quella stretta creava confusione ed incertezza e dubbio.

Sottile e tagliente…

Caldo e imponente…

Un'onda che avanzava, dentro di lei, senza scampo e che Oscar attribuì inevitabilmente a quell'imprecisato quantitativo di alcool ch'evidentemente ancora non la lasciava libera, impedendo ai movimenti d'essere precisi e diretti ed ai suoi pensieri di mantenersi saldi negli obiettivi da raggiungere.

Non le importava nulla di quei pettegolezzi, lei voleva solo sapere se dietro ad essi ci fossero realmente due persone che si stavano avvicinando.

E una di queste due persone era André che adesso la stava abbracciando _, per sorreggerla,_ si disse lei…

Eppure in quell'abbraccio lei ascoltava altro…

Ascoltava sé stessa e più la sua testa le diceva di lasciarlo e più le sue mani si stringevano e più il corpo restava lì, ostinatamente chiuso in quell'abbraccio.

I muscoli non obbedivano, sussurrando inconsciamente di restare lì ed accantonare la naturale resistenza alla vicinanza di altri corpi…

Lì, senza ascoltarsi ma lasciandosi sorreggere e basta.

Non avrebbe potuto permetterselo…

Non era mai accaduto nella sua vita e non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

E lei non avrebbe potuto permettersi di non sapere perché stesse accadendo tutto…

Tutto così in fretta e senza che lei potesse avere il controllo…

Oscar non poteva permettere che quel dubbio dilagasse…

"Sei sempre la solita!" – mormorò Andrè, quasi impietosito dal corpo severamente abbandonato dentro il suo abbraccio – "Ti nascondi dietro ad una finta riservatezza quando non vuoi o non puoi affrontare quel che sta accadendo!".

"No! Non mi nascondo!" – continuò Oscar – "Semplicemente…io…".

La voce uscì incerta. André era riuscito nell'intento di farla uscire allo scoperto e Oscar l'aveva intuito.

Un rapido cambio di rotta…

Almeno una spiegazione logica e sintetica avrebbe dovuto esserci.

Ancora di salvezza a cui s'aggrappò la mente, unica giustificazione alle assurde considerazioni che le erano uscite dalla bocca.

"Io vorrei solo che tu non finissi nei guai per colpa di qualcuno che non conosci…".

La virata rapida consentì ad Oscar di tornare a mantenere il tono della conversazione in un ambito neutro ed assolutamente convincente.

 _Finire nei guai…_

Oscar si preoccupava per André.

Tutto qui.

Si conoscevano da una vita, si stimavano, si volevano bene, si, senz'altro si volevano bene.

Non c'era nulla di male nel fatto che lei fosse preoccupata della strana piega che quella strana storia stava prendendo.

Ma lo sguardo un po' perso di lei e le forze che diminuivano sempre più rapidamente ed il respiro affannato convinsero André a desistere dall persistenere nelle domande.

Oscar sentì la presa dell'abbraccio allentarsi…

 _No…_

I muscoli chiedevano di restare lì…

Il viso si voltò d'istinto, per cercare gli occhi di André.

Percepì il suo viso, vicinissimo, di nuovo.

Lo seguì, quasi, con la testa.

Più lui s'allontanava, seppure lentamente ed impercettibilmente, e più lei lo seguiva, quasi a voler mantenere sempre la stessa distanza da esso.

Quasi abbandonata in un percorso istintivo che la guidava non tanto e non solo verso di lui, ma verso una sensazione, richiamata dalla vicinanza di lui, dal calore della pelle, e che ora riemergeva dentro di sé.

 _Come quella sera…_

 _Quel bacio, leggero…_

Ora anche la sua mente chiedeva di restare lì…

 _No…_

 _Aspetta ancora un momento…_

Oscar avrebbe voluto parlare.

Forse le parve davvero d'averle sussurrate, quelle parole, perse nell'oscurità delle forze che la stavano abbandonando.

André allentò l'abbraccio, accompagnando Oscar di nuovo indietro, fino a che lei si sedette sul letto.

La goffaggine nell'addentrarsi in argomenti assolutamente lontani dal vivere e dal sentire dell'altra fecero tenerezza.

E in quel momento lei era veramente senza forze.

Quel poco che le sue parole avevano rivelato ad André poteva anche bastare.

C'era in esse un che di stonato ed assurdo e totalmente avverso al suo modo di ragionare e percepire le vicende che interessavano la loro vita.

Forse perché mai, prima di allora, ad uno dei due era accaduto di scontrarsi con un fatto del tutto nuovo.

Una persona – altra da loro – s'era insinuata nelle loro vite, portando scompiglio così come il vento prende ad increspare la superficie del mare prima d'una tempesta.

"Devo andare…" – tagliò corto lui alla fine – "Cerca di riposare…ti farò portare qualcosa da mangiare ma ti consiglio di non uscire…in queste condizioni…".

"Ho capito…ho… capito!" – bisbigliò Oscar rassegnata.

Il corpo era di nuovo solo, avvolto in sé stesso, vuoto.

André s'avviò verso la porta.

I suoi passi erano lenti, indecisi.

Sarebbe rimasto lì, se lei glielo avesse chiesto.

"André…".

"Si…".

"Scusa…scusami…volevo chiederti ancora una cosa…".

"…".

"Ieri sera…ieri sera hai visto Mademoiselle De Berintou?".

Oscar non sollevò lo sguardo, così evitando di dar modo ad André di cogliere un possibile senso a quella domanda. Che però, così facendo, nemmeno lei ebbe modo d'osservare il volto dell'altro, irrigidito ed un poco stanco.

André strinse i pugni. Non comprendeva ma decise di rispondere.

Era stanco di non comprendere.

Era stanco di nascondere ciò che per lui non avevano nessun valore e che pure, invece, pareva averne molto nella testa della sua Oscar.

"Si, te l'ho già detto, l'ho vista…".

"Si…si, ho capito! Scusa…volevo dire fino a quanto sei rimasto con lei?".

André a quel punto sentì crescere la rabbia.

Non riusciva proprio a comprendere dove lei volesse arrivare e perché le importasse una simile circostanza.

Se ad Oscar non importava nulla di lui, eccetto forse - a quel punto della discussione lo aveva compreso – eventuali pettegolezzi sul suo conto, perché gli stava chiedendo quanto tempo fosse rimasto con quella ragazza?

"Oscar…ma perché t'interessa? Non vedo come…".

"Tu rispondi e basta! Quanto tempo sei rimasto con lei?".

"Ma perché lo vuoi sapere?" – replicò lui.

Ora era diventata una questione di principio non rispondere.

Lei non aveva diritto d'entrare in quella faccenda.

Non aveva nessun diritto perché a lei di quella faccenda non doveva interessare nulla.

Lui non era niente per lei…

 _Niente…_

Oscar puntò le mani sul letto.

Alzò lo sguardo andando a quello di lui che ora era ritornato verso di lei solo di pochi passi.

"André…è un ordine! Dimmi per quanto tempo sei stato con quella ragazza!".

Una smorfia di rabbia scorse sul viso di André.

 _E' un ordine!_

Ecco come faceva Oscar ad ottenere tutto ciò che voleva.

Quello era un ordine e lui non poteva sottrarsi ad esso.

André tirò un sospiro.

Rimase fisso con lo sguardo su di lei.

Poteva addomesticare la voce e i gesti ma non lo sguardo.

"Sono rimasto con lei fino alle dieci, dieci e mezzo…sei soddisfatta?".

Oscar non rispose.

I muscoli contratti nello sforzo d'imporre a sé stessa la fermezza necessaria per dare quell'ordine a poco a poco si rilassarono.

Aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.

"Si…ora puoi andare…".

André non fiatò.

E lei abbassò lo sguardo quando la porta si chiuse, ascoltando il corpo percorso da uno strano presentimento per quanto gli aveva riferito André.

 _Quindi è possibile che quella giovane abbia avuto il tempo di recarsi a Parigi…_

 _Erano quasi le quattro di mattina quando ho visto la carrozza uscire da Palace Royal._

 _Può benissimo essere riuscita ad arrivare a Parigi e poi tornare a Versailles…_

 _Chissà se era lei?_

La domanda rimbombò nella testa ancora per un po'.

Fino a quando esausta Oscar s'addormentò e nemmeno si accorse che André era rientrato nella stanza per ben due volte quel giorno per vedere _se era ancora viva_ …

208


	18. Per ordine di Sua Maestà

_Avvertenza per i lettori…_

 _Se vi accorgete che mancano le virgole, non cercatele._

 _Non ci sono!_

 _ **Per ordine di Sua Maestà**_

Oscar osservava André.

L'altro stava lì, in mezzo alla stanza, il corpo rischiarato dalle luci fioche delle candele mentre ombre scure ondeggiavano lungo le pareti della stanzetta.

Anche se non era del tutto assurdo ciò che lui aveva appena riferito, Oscar si stava domandando dove avrebbe trovato il coraggio e la sfacciataggine di ritrovarsi dea Minerva a piacimento di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, infatti, seppur dispiaciuta per l'assenza del Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies alle prove di quella giornata e pur avendole fatto riportare il consiglio di riposarsi per riprendersi il più presto possibile, aveva anche espresso l'ordien fermo ad André di riferire che lei, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, ossia la dea Minerva, e André avrebbero dovuto _provare e riprovare_ le loro scene…

Così come aveva consigliato a tutti gli altri attori.

Perché ormai mancava poco tempo alla prima.

E perché tutti, loro due compresi, avrebbero dovuto essere assolutamente pronti ed in grado di gestire la tensione del palcoscenico.

E perché loro due, pur essendo particolarmente affiatati, non erano assolutamente degli attori e non avrebbero potuto permettersi di sbagliare neppure una battuta, neppure un gesto, neppure un respiro…

Neppure uno sguardo…

"André, ma…la regina ha detto proprio…" – chiese Oscar piuttosto sorpresa.

"Sono rimasto stupito anch'io credimi. Sua maestà è stata molto comprensiva per la tua assenza. Anzi ha detto di riferirti che di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno lei è disponibile a procurarla. Ma sul fatto di provare di nuovo le scene, anche se non siamo sul palcoscenico…credimi, è stata irremovibile. Dovevi vederla! E' molto presa da tutta questa storia e si vede benissimo che vorrebbe che tutto andasse per il verso giusto. Ci saranno ministri, principi, dignitari di corte, ambasciatori e chissà quanti nobili ad assistere allo spettacolo. In fondo la capisco. Nessuno vorrebbe avere dei problemi davanti ad un pubblico così esigente. Forse questa storia è diventata più grande di quel che lei stessa immaginava. Anche se è la regina di Francia…su quel palcoscenico sarà un'attrice…come tutti gli altri attori…e dunque non vuole sfigurare…non vuole che lo spettacolo che ha ideato possa funzionare male…mi ha chiesto di pregarti di non trascurare di riprovare le scene…di ripetere le tue battute…insomma tutte quelle che…".

"Ho capito…ho capito….".

Oscar si portò una mano alla fronte.

Lei non era mai venuta meno ai suoi doveri…

Ai suoi doveri di soldato.

Un soldato deve ubbidire agli ordini.

Ma _quegli ordini_ nulla avevano a che fare con il suo ruolo di ufficiale.

Anche se proprio dalla severità e dalla disciplina, inculcatele sin da bambina e prerogativa dell'educazione che aveva ricevuto, avrebbe dovuto comprendere che _provare e riprovare_ quelle dannate scene sarebbe stato l'unico sistema per non commettere errori.

"Quindi noi due dovremmo…" – le parole sospese…

Oscar non terminò la frase.

Il significato era evidente.

André allargò le braccia. Che lei vi lesse una sorta di rassegnazione all'inevitabilità di una sitazione che, almeno fino a quel momento, non aveva contribuito ai buoni rapporti tra loro.

Anzi, pareva aver gettato nello scompiglio più estremo l'equilibrio tra le loro vite, equilibrio che lei aveva sempre considerato saldo ed assolutamente impossibile da scalfire.

Ma ciò che aveva ascoltato dentro di sè in quei giorni, dopo il bacio rubato alla prima prova della loro scena, non poteva più essere relegato in un angolo della mente, per quanto Oscar avesse altro a cui pensare.

Era diventato un pensiero fisso, ricorrente, insistente alle volte, che lei non poteva decifrare o comprendere.

Certamente non ci sarebbe riuscita così come aveva fatto fino ad allora.

Mantenendosi distante e fredda…

E poi c'era l'aria rassegnata di André, quasi che neppure lui avesse gradito replicare all'infinito le dannate scene.

Lo sguardo confuso di Oscar, tendente all'accigliato, come André scorse nella penombra della camera, rivelò che forse neppure l'altra pareva particolarmente entusiasta di replicare quella scena, fin quando non fosse stata perfetta.

Anzi, ormai la questione doveva ben apparire una specie di assurda tortura a cui lei si sarebbe piegata soltanto per eseguire un ordine di sua maestà.

Pensieri distorti, tali da suscitare una sorta di strano ribollire di ansia e paura e poi rabbia per quella specie d'ingiusta sequenza di movimenti a cui tutti e due si sarebbero dovuti attenere.

Ormai era buio.

Oscar sistemò le poche candele lontano dal centro della stanza.

Per un istante i loro occhi si osservarono.

Uno sguardo veloce, tanto per comprendere e dire all'altro che ciò che stava accadendo tra loro era una recita.

Oscar tirò un breve sospiro a cui seguì la prima battuta.

Aveva intravisto il cacciatore nella foresta e lentamente s'era avvicinata a lui, mentre André, a sua volta, si era messo all'ascolto dei passi leggeri, lenti, seppur implacabili verso di sé.

Uno sguardo più intenso seguì le successive battute.

Il cacciatore doveva incontrare la dea Minerva per riferirle il messaggio della principessa.

La dea, sotto sembianze umane, lo aveva invitato a desistere, perché nessun essere umano avrebbe potuto attraversare quella foresta, a lei sacra.

Un altro sguardo corse tra loro.

Scuro e diretto.

Concentrato e certo.

Ad esso seguirono altri movimenti.

La dea camminava piano, aggirando quell'uomo così sfrontato che non ne voleva sapere di desistere dalla sua ricerca.

Un altro invito a lasciare la foresta.

Un altro diniego.

"Siete insolente!".

"Non ho altra scelta! Il dovere m'impone di non cedere di fronte ad alcun ostacolo!".

"Nemmeno se fosse la dea Minerva a chiedervi di lasciare la foresta?".

"Ma lei non è qui!" – sentenziò il cacciatore seguendo con lo sguardo la figura di lei che ora si era fermata poco dietro di sé – "Che sia la dea Minerva a chiedermi di lasciare questo posto! Voglio parlare con lei!".

Una smorfia di stizza scorse nello sguardo di Oscar.

Il respiro si sollevò più intenso all'ennesimo rifiuto del cacciatore che voleva entrare nella foresta e cercare la dea e parlarle…

Il duello inevitabile...

Oscar corse allo sguardo di André.

Lui non abbassò gli occhi, anzi, rimase a fissarla, insistente ed insolente come mai prima di allora.

E lei non potè non scorgere quello sguardo che pareva quasi leggerle dentro e sfidarla davvero, con tutto sé stesso, quasi loro due fossero realmente in quella foresta assolata e calda e profumata di ulivi e mirti e ginestre.

"Vi sfido allora…" – concluse Oscar tornando a posizionarsi davanti ad André.

"Non mi tirerò indietro! Devo portare a termine il mio compito e nessuno potrà fermarmi…".

Le parole uscirono nette e la voce decisa.

Le lame, altrettanto decise, sfilarono dai foderi e si scontrarono una prima volta.

Il suono leggero, attraverso movimenti lenti, a ricordo di passi e sensazioni.

I contendenti si stavano sfidando adesso, dentro lo sguardo e dentro le parole.

Che fossero stati davvero loro oppure altri…

Movenze lente ma non troppo consentivano d'avvicinarsi e poi indietreggiare.

Via via più intense…

I passi scanditi dai rintocchi delle lame.

Immersi ciascuno nei sensi dell'altro.

Occhi che non si staccavano se non nell'istante in cui le lame incrociavano il filo, per scorrere l'una contro l'altra, a sfidarsi ed opporsi e a chiedere di desistere, in un barlume di speranza, in una richiesta di cedimento che non era solo di quella recita e di quel luogo.

Il consenso ad entrare, nell'affondo e nel cuore…

Il timore di scoprirsi, nella parata e nel dubbio dell'incerto…

Le lame si scontrarono e così i pensieri, sempre più intensi, fino allo scorrere degli affondi sormontati dalla voce concentrata…

Grida sommesse ma severe ed istintive…

 _Oscar…_

 _Osservo il tuo corpo, la posa, gli scatti…_

 _I fianchi, morbidi e leggeri…_

 _Il petto nascosto, imprigionato, soffocato…_

 _I capelli ondeggiano ad incorniciare il volto, ribelli, scomposti…_

 _Tutto si anima attraverso il respiro che scorre nei movimenti e scivola lungo la lama della tua spada e ti riporta a me…_

 _Ti muovi, ti allontani di poco e sei di nuovo su di me…_

 _Mi oppongo alla tua spada, scivolo con la mia lama sulla tua e tu ritorni su di me._

 _Ascolto i colpi su di me…_

 _Sfrontati e decisi…_

 _Mi sfiorano e li accolgo…_

 _Sento le mie braccia tremare…_

 _Una parata e un affondo…_

 _Un istante e sei di nuovo lontana, impaziente di tornare e colpire, secondo uno schema che ormai conosciamo ma che mi appare inaspettato, sempre, come fosse la prima volta che lo eseguiamo._

 _Sarà perché adesso quando ti avvicini sento scorrere il calore della tua pelle e quasi non riesco a starti accanto sapendo che poi ti allontanerai di nuovo…_

 _Ecco, sei di nuovo su di me…_

 _Sento il tuo respiro, veloce ed attento…_

 _Scegli le movenze più adatte e colpisci ed indietreggi mentre io ti seguo e sono nuovamente su di te…_

 _Ora sono io che non vorrei arrivare a disarmarti…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Vorrei che questo duello non finisse mai._

 _Perché questo è l'unico modo per restarti accanto, per ascoltarti, più vicino possibile._

 _Per averti, nonostante tutto…_

 _Per avere i tuoi occhi su di me, per respirare nel tuo respiro, mentre la lama affonda sul mio fendente…_

 _Ti guardo e vorrei gettare via questa lama e…_

 _Dio…_

 _Come farò…_

André seguì i movimenti di Oscar, veloci e puntuali, corretti nei tempi e negli affondi.

E Oscar, anche lei, si permise di mantenere sempre lo sguardo su di lui.

Attenta, anche lei, ai gesti ormai conosciuti.

S'era ripromessa di non farsi cogliere impreparata, questa volta, e di non cedere alle assurde sensazioni che s'impadronivano della coscienza all'approssimarsi della _loro_ scena.

Le piccole fiamme delle candele ondeggiavano mosse dall'aria, quasi alcune rischiarono di spegnersi, lambite dai corpi che si seguivano l'un altro, ora addosso l'uno all'altro, ora distanti.

Il respiro di entrambi si fece affannato.

La mente di Oscar corse all'affondo finale da cui lei sarebbe stata disarmata.

Una scena inevitabilmente ideata da una donna…

Una donna succube dell'invetitabile schema inculcato nella testa delle donne…

Una donna, quand'anche fosse stata una dea, non avrebbe mai potuto vincere contro un uomo, nemmeno se l'avesse voluto.

Oscar impose a braccia tese e gambe un poco pesanti di rallentare, quasi a prepararsi anche solo con la mente a lasciarsi lambire di nuovo, con i propri sensi, tutti, da ciò che a breve sarebbe accaduto.

André rallentò i propri passi ma aveva il fiato corto.

"André…" – mormorò piano lei, sguardo su quello di lui, espressione scuraa che pure pareva esaltare ancora di più la luce smeraldo da sempre conosciuta.

"Si…va bene…ma…aspetta…" – gridò lui mentre nell'ultimo assalto vibrò l'affondo decisivo per disarmarla.

"Che ti prende adesso?" – chiese Oscar ansimando mentre la spada volava via, scaraventata sotto il colpo di Andrè. Forse lui aveva sferrato l'affondo con troppa foga, visto che la spada s'era schiantata contro la parete ed era poi rimbalzata, cadendo lontano da loro.

Oscar si ritrovò disarmata, un poco sorpresa della forza impressa nel colpo.

Guardò André, espressione impassibile, degna d'una dea, anche se la dea in questione era appena stata vinta a duello.

Cercò di riprendere fiato.

Tutto senza staccare gli occhi dall'altro, a sua volta lì, spada a mezz'aria, puntata contro di lei che davvero parve percepire una sorta di forza strisciante ed immensa che André faticava a tenere imbrigliata.

Non era mai accaduto al termine d'un banale duello d'allenamento.

Una forza imprigionata nel respiro, praticamente assente, e rivolta a lei.

L'aria entrava nel corpo teso e scorreva nei muscoli del collo e del petto, sollevato ritmicamente, quasi stesse per esplodere ed essere dilaniato da quella forza.

Oscar osservò André, un poco persa ed immersa in quel corpo che ora gli appariva in tutta la sua essenza, depurato dai gesti di convenzione ed abbandonato alla fatica del duello appena terminato.

Come se lo sforzo avesse consentito al vero André di rivelarsi ed uscire allo scoperto e mostrarsi in tutta la sua…

Si, in tutta la sua bellezza e forza e disperazione…

Era André quello davanti a lei.

Lo stesso André di sempre.

Eppure sorprendentemente diverso e vicino.

Il respiro all'unisono e nessuna parola o suono o voce…

Solo il lento ansimare, ritmato e deciso, di entrambi.

Una distanza impercettibile li divideva, pur trovandosi a pochi passi l'uno dall'altra, persi in un gioco di emozioni a cui non pareva volessero sottrarsi, legati dal filo di quella lama che ricongiungeva la mano di André al viso di lei.

La spada di Andrè puntata addosso, in un gesto di resa e disperazione.

Chi dei due si era arreso davvero e chi dei due non l'avrebbe mai fatto?

Lentamente Oscar riprese la posizione eretta e si avvicinò ad André.

Un passo a mala pena, il viso lambì la lama della spada, la scheggia del profilo scorse sul filo d'acciaio mentre la luce fioca delle candele rischiarava i volti, posandosi morbida sulle pieche della stoffa, sulle curve lievi del corpo.

Tutto irreale…

Non era più Oscar…

Lo sguardo della dea disvelava la vera natura…

E lui non era più André, il cacciatore senza nome, emissario di Sua Maestà la principessa…

 _Per ordine di Sua Maestà…_

Ora si…

Si…

Sarebbe anche potuto accadere…

Ora avrebbe potuto osare…

Scivolare nelle braccia di quell'uomo venuto dal nulla che aveva dimostrato un coraggio fuori da comune, sfidando una dea, seppure essa s'era mostrata sotto sembianze umane.

Oscar non disse una parola e André lasciò cadere la propria spada a terra.

Non era più André…

E adesso poteva anche accadere che i suoi movimenti sarebbero corsi a lei, senza esitazione, senza paura, depurati dal ruolo che essi recitavano nella realtà, per assumere un altro ruolo, sorprendentemente libero ed assoluto.

Il braccio destro di André corse alla schiena di lei.

Oscar si ritrovò chiusa nel suo abbraccio che pure percepì meno deciso della prima volta.

Poteva osservare il viso di André.

La sua bocca, leggermente dischiusa per raccogliere ancora aria.

Il naso dritto e perfetto.

Le guance un poco arrossate dallo sforzo del combattimento.

I capelli neri, legati eppure un poco scompigliati…

Si lasciò andare a quell'abbraccio.

Non respinse lui e neppure sé stessa mentre sentiva il braccio di lui chiuderla a sé.

Quell'abbraccio la costrinse ad appoggiarsi a lui e ancora sentì il cuore battere forte e ogni battito scorrere dentro di sé.

Istintivamente appoggiò la mano destra sul petto di lui, quasi avesse voluto ascoltare, raccogliere e rubare quel battito che forse aveva percepito ancora nella sua vita ma che ora le pareva di non aver mai ascoltato.

Lo voleva per sé. Ascoltarlo, sentire come fosse, sentire il suo effetto su di sé…

Verificare se ciò che aveva ascoltato solo poche settimane prima era davvero venuto da lì…

Che però il gesto ebbe l'effetto ed il potere di disorientare André, stupito che la mano di Oscar fosse appoggiata a sé, il calore della mano di lei addosso a sé.

La mano rimase ferma e André per un istante chiuse gli occhi.

Poi come prevedeva il copione portò l'altra mano alla nuca di Oscar, affondando le dita nei capelli.

Aprì gli occhi.

No…

Non poteva essere vero quel che stava accadendo…

Era solo una recita eppure…

Eppure lui avrebbe ascoltato di nuovo le labbra morbide e lievi, anche se solo per un istante, anche se per altro da ciò che sentiva.

Improvvisamente sentì salire dentro di se un calore enorme che quasi lo fece barcollare e di nuovo il respiro divenne corto, quasi che lui si fosse dimenticato di respirare per tutti gl'interminabili istanti.

Si avvicinò alle labbra di lei.

Gli occhi si chiusero e una sorta di corrente indescrivibile scorse nell'istante in cui le labbra toccarono quelle di lei.

Si sentì perso e perduto.

Si sentì trascinato via.

Non sarebbe riuscito a staccarsi da lei.

L'implacabile pensiero corse nella mente e questa volta, al contrario dell'altra, fu André che in uno scatto di rabbia e paura si staccò da Oscar, allontanandosi e sciogliendo l'abbraccio con cui l'aveva su di sé.

Lei riaprì gli occhi per la brusca interruzione.

La scena era molto diversa da come l'aveva concepita la regina e ciò che stava accadendo non rappresentava che una pallida idea del _concetto di trasporto_ che sua maestà aveva tentato faticosamente di far comprendere.

"André…c'è qualcosa che non va?" – chiese Oscar quasi balbettando.

Inspiegabilmente il repentino distacco l'aveva disorientata, quasi quanto ora le appariva André che aveva distolto lo sguardo e se ne stava dritto il mezzo alla stanza, immobile e muto.

Anzi, no.

Oscar scorse alle mani di lui.

I pugni erano chiusi e ancora una volta lei intuì rabbia, quasi disperazione, nel corpo teso ed immobile.

Questa volta Oscar non riuscì a lasciarsi andare alla propria rabbia. Percepiva quella di André, ne rimase stranamente affascinata, quasi la stesse ascoltando dentro di sé ed essa fosse capace di sollevarla e trascinarla via.

"André….ho fatto qualcosa che non andava bene?" – chiese in tono affatto adirato.

Per assurdo, quel tono così comprensivo fece arrabbiare ancora di più André.

 _Maledizione Oscar…_

 _Tu non puoi capire…_

 _Se non mi fermo adesso, non sarò più in grado di farlo, e tu…tu capirai che la mia non è affatto una recita._

 _Non scambieresti più i miei gesti per una finzione e per me sarebbe la fine…_

 _Non capisci che non riesco a starti accanto e mentire e mantenermi dentro gesti che…_

"No…non è niente…scusami Oscar…".

"Ma stai bene?".

"Si…si…anzi…forse…fa troppo caldo qui dentro…è solo che fa troppo caldo e con il duello…sono anche stanco….".

André rialzò un poco lo sguardo su di lei.

Solo un poco e i pugni si strinsero ancora di più nel vederla così vicina, talmente vicina che se avesse potuto l'avrebbe abbracciata e baciata fino a toglierle il respiro e poi avrebbe ascoltato il suo cuore battere sul proprio e l'avrebbe raggiunta come aveva solo potuto immaginare nelle sue notti solitarie e disperate.

"Caldo!? Qui dentro!?" – chiese lei non troppo convinta.

"Si…non preoccuparti…lasciami qualche istante…".

 _Già, qualche istante…_

 _Tutta la mia vita è fatta di istanti rubati, trafugati ad un destino che non mi appartiene._

 _Non mi basterebbe una vita intera per dimenticarti, per toglierti dalla mia vita…_

 _No, per togliere dalla mia testa la tua essenza, il tuo respiro…_

 _Eppure devo insinuarmi solo in stupidi istanti, per starti accanto e poi lasciarti…_

 _E poi per tornare a te…_

"André?".

Lui sollevò lo sguardo e si accorse che Oscar aveva aperto la finestra.

"Così va meglio?" – gli chiese.

"No…non aprirla! Fuori è freddo e tu non stai ancora bene…" – si schernì lui che venne attraversato da una folata di aria asciutta e fresca.

"Non preoccuparti. Sono forte come una roccia io!".

Oscar sorrise e tornò nella sua posizione.

"Allora?".

"Allora cosa?" – balbettò lui, preso alla sprovvista.

"Vogliamo continuare!? Non mi dirai che quella di prima era una scena degna di questo spettacolo!? Ormai ho capito cosa intende e vuole Sua Maestà e non credo che …si insomma il bacio di prima non era proprio perfetto!".

André sospirò, portandosi una mano al collo della camicia.

Con un gesto lento s'allargò leggermente il colletto. L'indumento pareva soffocarlo, togliendo quella poca aria che gli pareva esser rimasta nella stanza, nonostante la finestra aperta e una brezza leggera che scioglieva su di loro l'essenza della nuova stagione.

Si portò una mano ai capelli, scostandoseli un poco dalla fronte e tirando un sospiro.

Oscar mantenne la calma.

Osservava André e le pareva quasi scivolare dentro i gesti di lui.

Quei gesti le dicevano che André era nervoso, non ci voleva molto a capirlo, e lei temeva che lui fosse veramente esasperato da una situazione nella quale faticava a mantenersi calmo.

Ora era lui ad essere teso ed inspiegabilmente lei stessa si sentì, per la prima volta, più forte di lui e, per la prima volta, non in balia dei gesti che André, fino ad allora, le aveva riservato, con estrema sicurezza.

Ora era lei ad avere il controllo della situazione e sarebbe andata fino in fondo, per dimostrargli - come più volte s'era detta con rabbia - che anche lei sarebbe stata capace di portarlo dove voleva.

Questa volta avrebbe dimostrato ad Andrè che anche lei avrebbe potuto decider e fare ciò che voleva…

Anche se non sapeva assolutamente dove voleva arrivare.

Un unico obiettivo, plausibile…

In quel momento Oscar desiderava recitare la loro scena.

Questa volta non si sarebbe tirata indietro e sarebbe andata fino in fondo.

Lo voleva, anche oltre ciò che lei stessa poteva immaginare.

"Coraggio…non è poi così terribile!" – chiosò lei, non riuscendo a trattenere una velata inflessione ironica nella voce.

"Ma no…Oscar…cos'hai capito….non è per la scena…era veramente caldo qui dentro…" – mormorò lui.

André comprese che perseverare nell'atteggiamento capriccioso ed insofferente avrebbe indotto Oscar ad immaginare chissà quale angoscioso scenario a mettere in scena quei gesti, sin quasi ad ammettere che lei gli fosse davvero ostile.

"Ricominciamo allora?" – continuò lei in tono più morbido.

"Va bene!".

"Se vuoi possiamo scambiarci indicazioni su come ci muoviamo. Senza parlare a voce troppo alta. Così riusciremo a comprenderci meglio" - disse piano Oscar, tentando di colmare quella specie di abisso silenzioso che pareva aver quasi pietrificato i gesti di André, lontanissimi da quelli fluidi e sensuali che tanto l'avevano sorpresa la prima volta.

"Certo…" – rispose lui tornando a suoi occhi.

André posò nuovamente la mano sulla schiena di lei.

"Qui va bene?".

Oscar sulle prime non rispose, increspando leggermente le labbra.

"Mmm…un po' più su…".

André si stupì. Non era abituato a ricevere da lei quel genere di _consigli_ , si sforzò di mantenere la calma, scostò la mano, alzandola leggermente ed aprendo le dita, così che essa si ritrovò al centro della schiena. Il punto era che lì, una volta sul palcoscenico, non vi sarebbe stata stoffa alcuna.

Solo la sua pelle…

Istintivamente le dita scorsero, scivolando ed accarezzando con delicatezza l'intuito lembo.

Oscar percepì di nuovo il calore intenso generato dal tocco leggero. La mano ferma pareva sorreggerla e lei sentì e seguì il desiderio d'adagiarsi su di essa e lasciarsi abbracciare da essa.

La dea Minerva voleva ascoltare dentro di sé, per la prima volta, cosa avrebbe significato accettare su di sé il soffio di un contatto così potente, leggero, intenso e senza scampo.

Per un istante Oscar ammise d'essere senza voce…

"Così va bene…" – replicò timidamente.

André posizionò di nuovo la mano sinistra alla nuca di lei.

"Qui…" – mormorò piano – "Va bene?".

L'intercalare dei gesti alle parole ammansiva la smania e l'attesa.

Stavano recitando…

Il dialogo sottolineava il sistema, un poco profano, di mantenere l'attenzione sulla strana situazione, assolutamente non reale.

Solo che i gesti adesso parevano assumere un senso del tutto nuovo, sconosciuto per entrambi.

Non era solo una ricerca di gesti corretti.

Era piuttosto una ricerca di sensazioni.

Tutt'e due seguivano i movimenti ed indugiavano su di essi per ascoltare ciò che da essi si dipanava. Un filo, a legare le dita, la pelle, la tensione della nuca, la mascella serrata o la bocca dischiusa…

Il contatto con i capelli costrinse André a chiudere gli occhi ma le dita, ribelli, non riuscirono a restar ferme nel punto in cui s'erano posate, istintivamente si mossero a scostarli per raggiungere di nuovo la pelle calda e conosciuta del collo.

E di nuovo il contatto, la mano calda adagiata sul collo che ne veniva quasi racchiuso, costrinse Oscar a chiudere gli occhi e la voce uscì questa volta un pochino più roca, quasi imprigionata in gola mentre combatteva col battito forsennato ed affatto ammansito del cuore.

Fu un susseguirsi di parole e gesti.

Calmi, lenti, sicuri ed attesi.

Di contro ai sensi all'erta e tesi…

"Ora mi avvicino a te…".

"Va bene…".

"Posso…".

"Si…anzi…aspetta…".

"Cosa?".

"La tua gamba…André…l'altra volta mi pareva fosse più distesa…ecco…".

Oscar scivolò con la mano sul fianco di André, appoggiandovi le dita e dirigendo delicatamente la posizione in cui lui si sarebbe dovuto sistemare.

Di nuovo un gesto semplice eppure del tutto nuovo tra loro.

Oscar si stupì, si pentì, dell'incedere che le veniva naturale pur assolutamente inconsueto.

Si sentì d'un tratto impreparata alla sensazione, indescrivibile, di stupore ed al tempo stesso di curiosità.

Per ciò che stava ascoltando dentro di sé. E soprattutto perché non si sarebbe mai aspettata di ascoltare quelle sensazioni.

Curiosità e calore e desiderio di sapere e ancora incertezza e ancora dubbio…

André s'adeguò alla posa: "Così?".

"Si…così, va meglio…" – sussurrò piano lei.

I corpi vicinissimi, praticamente adagiati l'uno su quello dell'altra, Oscar ascoltò sé stessa racchiusa nell'abbraccio.

Di nuovo…

Questa volta era stata lei a chiederlo, cercarlo, volerlo su di sé…

E adesso ne intuiva meglio tutte le cromatiche sfumature, perché adesso non aveva paura, perché sapeva ch'era una recita anche se non aveva certezze, se non che lì, su di sé, c'era il cacciatore senza nome…

Lui era il cacciatore senza nome…

Questo era tutto ciò che sapeva e che sarebbe bastato.

Ogni parola, ogni gesto, filtravano solitari e silenziosi attraverso i corpi…

Istintivamente, forse per consentire a sé stessi di calarsi meglio nei rispettivi personaggi, entrambi chiusero gli occhi e ora nessuno dei due poteva vedere l'altro, anche se tutti e due ascoltavano i corpi muoversi e adattarsi l'uno a quello dell'altra.

E ciò che l'istinto dettò fu in realtà molto più di ciò che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta avrebbe mai potuto chiedere e pretendere dai suoi attori.

André s'avvicinò piano al viso di Oscar.

Ascoltava il respiro lento di lei e poi il calore della pelle, leggero, vicino, tiepido.

Sensazioni mai raccolte, anche se da sempre immaginate e desiderate.

Ancora più vicino...

La sua guancia sfiorò una prima volta quella di Oscar.

Occhi chiusi e tiepido indugiare...

André rimase in silenzio, il respiro quasi sospeso, in ascolto del respiro di lei e poi della pelle e del calore ch'essa emanava, in attesa di un cenno, uno qualsiasi, che gli dicesse che non avrebbe potuto indugiare oltre ma proseguire altrimenti nella scena.

Oscar rimase in silenzio, il respiro quasi sospeso, in ascolto del respiro di lui e poi dell'accenno languido e tiepido che scorreva su di sé.

Oscar rimase in silenzio, in attesa di un cenno, uno qualsiasi, che le dicesse di distogliersi e riaversi e staccarsi e non indugiare oltre ma proseguire.

Quel cenno non arrivò.

Nessuno dei due si mosse, mantenendosi l'uno accanto all'altro, attraversati dalla statica e pungente attesa, scandita dai reciproci battiti silenziosi, dai respiri attenti e saldi.

André iniziò a percepire dentro di sé una sensazione strana, dapprima inconsistente e vaga, quasi dettata dalla paura che, a breve, la brusca interruzione occorsa la prima volta in cui avevano provato quella scena avrebbe spezzato l'insolito incanto.

Nulla…

Non accadde nulla.

Se non che Oscar stava respirando piano e André sentiva il corpo di lei placido ed affatto irrigidito.

Molle e quasi abbandonato.

Istintivamente le braccia si chiusero allora, ancora un poco, solo un poco di più.

Era come afferrare tra le dita una rosa, al mattino, quando, alla luce del sole, essa si rivela, pronta a sbocciare ed aprirsi e concedere il proprio inebriante e voluttuoso profumo.

Il sentore conosciuto ed amato, che allora si resta lì, in attesa d'essere colpiti e catturati dall'essenza, solo intuita nella mente.

Non c'è modo di resistere.

Immergersi in essa e stringerla ed inebriarsi del profumo sfuggente ed intenso…

André volle immergersi in quel profumo, distese le dita a sfiorare la pelle scorrere su di essa ed ascoltarla, leggera e dolce.

Come una rosa appena sbocciata che si apre al calore ed alla luce del sole…

Le sue dita erano luce e calore…

Lei era la rosa che si concedeva ad esse…

Nulla accadde e lui si spinse oltre, inebriato perduto.

Avrebbe voluto parlare ma nessun suono uscì dalla bocca.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ancora una volta, se i suoi movimenti erano corretti.

Avrebbe voluto…

Perché in realtà fu lui a percepire un movimento lieve e sottile.

Lui era rimasto immobile, dimentico di tutto, tranne che del viso di lei, accanto al proprio.

La pelle di lei sulla propria, morbida, profumata e distesa...

Le labbra ferme...

Lui non si era mosso.

E gli occhi erano rimasti chiusi e lui non si era mosso e…

Un movimento impercettibile.

Un gesto infinitamente piccolo inevitabilmente assoluto…

Le labbra di lei leggere avevano raggiunto le sue e si erano posate sulle sue.

Lui non si era mosso.

Ne era assolutamente convinto.

E allora…

Allora non poteva essere accaduto che fosse stata lei, proprio lei, a muoversi e a voltarsi di poco e a cercare le sue labbra e a chiedere di esse e a spingersi ora contro di esse…

 _No_ – si disse André - _Non stava realmente accadendo…_

Eppure…

André ascoltò le sue labbra sulle proprie, il calore intenso umido assoluto tenero dirompente che scorse dalla bocca alla bocca dal viso al viso dal respiro al respiro…

Ascoltò il lento timido inesorabile avanzare delle morbide labbra, esiguo lembo del corpo sinuoso e forte e severo, in un istante divenuto morbido acuto assordante dirompente nuovo…

Il passaggio di labbra da sempre conosciute ma sconosciute su di sé…

Una prima volta…

Esse tremarono un poco.

La sua bocca aperta e calda…

La sua lingua timida umida ritratta incerta…

Immobile attenta dolce discreta…

No…

Non immobile…

Un solo pensiero dirompente e testardo.

La scena era conclusa.

Nella testa di André il tocco insistente ed audace era più che sufficiente per le esigenze del copione, per soddisfare le richieste sceneggiate da Sua Maestà.

Il bacio aveva posto fine al loro primo ed unico contatto.

La scena era già conclusa eppure...

André non si mosse.

Il buio della stanza ed il buio nei suoi occhi e solo lo scorrere delle labbra ancora lì, su di se…

Non si mosse.

Le mani di Oscar, immobili, la destra appoggiata al petto di lui e la sinistra poco più giù, sul suo fianco…

La scena era finita…

Il pensiero doloroso ed acuto indusse rabbia, che indusse a stringere un poco il corpo per non lasciarlo andare per godere di esso ancora un infinitesimo istante…

Un attimo ancora ed esso sarebbe sfuggito, via, quando lui avesse allargato le braccia, anche solo di poco.

Che le mani di Oscar allora si mossero e lui le sentì scorrere su di sé e scivolare l'una dietro la nuca e l'altra dietro la schiena.

Non c'era più nulla tra loro ora se non il battito veloce che riecheggiava l'uno nel corpo dell'altra.

 _Che sta accadendo?_

 _Oscar che stai facendo?_

 _Perché?_

Già…

Perché si stava chiedendo André…

Perché le mani di lei ora si stavano chiudendo su di sé e lui poteva sentire le dita stringersi ed affondare nei capelli e poi muoversi e restare lì, incapaci d'aprirsi e lasciarlo libero!?

Perché quel corpo da sempre osservato nella sua feroce distanza ora stava premendo contro il suo e lui pareva quasi schiacciato da una forza sconosciuta e dirompente che lui non aveva mai scorto, se non contrapposta a sé ma mai adagiata a sé!?

Le labbra sulle sue, la bocca sulla sua…

André chiuse ancora e ancora l'abbraccio per guadagnare ancora un istante, ancora un lembo di pelle, una forma da accarezzare, un istante di tempo…

Volle osare, impaurito da sé stesso e da ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Volle osare, straziato al pensiero che l'istante dopo quel corpo si sarebbe staccato da sé, lasciandolo solo, lontano, in balia di sé, mentre lo spazio freddo sarebbe tornato a scorrere tra loro.

Invece…

La paura parve viaggiare di pari passo con lo strano combattimento.

Più temeva di vedersi allontanato e più si stringeva a lei, attendendo…

Attendendo, quasi senza respirare, che lei ponesse fine alla recita.

Solo lei avrebbe potuto farlo.

Lui non l'avrebbe fatto.

Non accadde…

André ascoltò.

Estasiato incredulo perso dissolto disperso…

Ascoltò, attese la sensazione di freddo che l'avrebbe avvolto e distrutto.

Ascoltò ed attese…

Attese ancora…

Ancora…

Le dita si chiusero ai capelli, stringendo…

Oscar si spinse contro di lui chiedendo di quella bocca di quelle labbra contro di lui e contro quella bocca e quelle labbra a cercare il calore di lui e della sua bocca e delle sue labbra…

Poi le dita si aprirono un poco, in un movimento quasi istintivo, per accarezzare lambire assaggiare la schiena e la consistenza e scivolare su di essa ed accoglierla e studiarla quasi con avidità senza ritegno vergogna dissenso pudore…

La scena era copione terminata.

Ora poteva iniziare un'altra recita.

Senza spettatori palcoscenico regista comparse scenari regole copioni...

Timidi accenni sempre più intensi attraverso movimenti lenti e sconosciuti avvolti dal respiro caldo che scivolava sulle guance arrossate…

André non volle sottrarsi…

Non volle sapere né pensare né decidere nulla…

Solo un altro istante…

Solo un'unica domanda, ammantata dal calore che scorreva lento ed inesorabile dalla gola al ventre ai muscoli alla pelle…

 _Quando tutto sarebbe finito?_

Nessuna risposta.

Annullata nel calore espanso rapito accolto desiderato rubato divorato che si animò attraverso la bocca, attraverso quel corpo fragile forte delizioso arrogante.

Nessuna risposta.

Si lasciò andare allo scorrere dolce delle labbra ai tocchi appena accennati delle lingue dapprima incerte poi audaci a penetrare nella bocca dell'altro per scoprire il sentore il senso il calore il sapore di chi essi fossero…

Ad ogni passaggio il calore scorreva e scivolava giù irradiandosi nella gola nelle viscere colpendo fendendo torturando piano il cuore strappando un respiro più roco come voce mai ascoltata.

Asciutta e dispersa eppure raccolta nel tentativo di sfogare ciò che contatto e gesto creavano risvegliavano dipingendosi e modellandosi entro di loro.

Giù nel profondo giù nel recondito antro dell'incoscienza avulsa da regole status ragioni leggi…

Tutto imperfetto…

Dal profondo…

Un altro passaggio…

I sensi colmati assaggiarono l'altro, tutto, pieno intenso assoluto…

Che le dita si mossero…

Andrè non s'accorse d'essere su di lei, la mano istintivamente a sfilare la camicia cercare il contatto appoggiare le dita sul fianco…

Ascoltare…

I suoi fianchi…

Sussulto lieve…

Gemito roco…

Un respiro più fondo, le mani si strinsero di nuovo.

Invece di ritrarsi, di nuovo, il corpo di lei parve accogliere il tocco quasi godendo di esso, spingendosi verso l'altro.

Stretti allora ed uniti ed immersi l'uno nella bocca dell'altra l'una nei sensi dell'altro mentre il calore dell'uno s'irradiava a colpire l'altra richiamarla a gesti intensi a carezze audaci a consenso di sé stessa a lui.

 _Quanto tempo era trascorso?_

L'altra impercettibile domanda si fece strada nella mente di André.

 _Perchè, perché sta accadendo tutto questo?_

Le domande s'affacciarono e scorsero via, trascinate dall'incedere reale intenso e sconvolgente.

I dubbi annullati dissolti anch'essi inghiottiti dal combattimento puro e fulgido generato tra le sensazioni fisiche dirompenti e vere, impossibili d'arrestare, e lo scorrere del tempo, istante dopo istante, e la paura che tutto potesse finire e che tutto fosse una specie di sogno indotto da un pessimo vino.

André si strinse a lei, ancora, ed ancora ascoltò il corpo di lei chiudersi dentro il proprio.

Non stava fuggendo, non stava indietreggiando…

Venne attraversato da un brivido, intenso, che scivolò ardito sulla schiena e lo fece tremare e lo fece avanzare ancora, mentre ogni pensiero svaniva, dissolto dal calore intenso del contatto dirompente acuto intenso ed assoluto.

Un altro brivido e le mani si strinsero ancora di più.

Avrebbe voluto invadere il corpo di lei mentre le mani si facevano strada, incoscenti e desiderose tra la stoffa della camicia, chiedendo il calore della pelle da accarezzare gustare assaggiare mordere.

Ogni gesto minimo pareva una conquista.

Che la pelle parve tendersi al passaggio delle dita, contraendosi colpita e raggiunta e piegata dall'intenso piacere che s'irradiava nell'immobile scorrere.

Impercettibilmente il corpo di lei si fece più docile e morbido e sensuale…

André non riuscì a trattenere il gesto, il passo verso di lei, contro di lei, senza pensiero, senza regola, senza scopo se non continuare ad ascoltare sotto di sé l'intensità dell'abbraccio e tenere la bocca nella bocca e respirare e respirare…

Respirare lei…

Un passo verso di lei e poi un altro ancora fino a scivolare giù e ritrovarsi su di lei, disteso perso assorto dissolto su di lei e sulla sua bocca.

Le mani si spinsero a chiedere della pelle più calda e proibita ed il corpo tutto si spinse sul corpo chiuso, la mente perdeva ogni remora...

La sua bocca, la pelle morbida, percorse dalla bocca ed accarezzate lambite sfiorate e poi accarezzate di nuovo e assaggiate mentre le mani scostavano i capelli e con le mani lui avrebbe voluto accarezzarla tutta per assaggiarla baciarla sentirla sua.

Lì, lei era lì, distesa, e solo il respiro un poco perso a scandire l'incedere dei gesti insicuri e tremanti e persi.

Lasciò la sua bocca, le labbra scorsero piano all'incavo del collo, aperte leggere in ascolto del lento pulsare del sangue, la eco del cuore…

Intuì le braccia di lei chiudersi su di sé, le gambe scorrere lungo i fianchi.

Si avvolsero, l'uno nell'abbraccio dell'altra imprimendo sè stessi nel corpo dell'altra leggeri liquidi intensi raccolti…

La bocca ancora e ancora si spinse più giù a lambire la curva dolce del seno, accolta dal respiro sollevato che l'attraversò sollevandola…

Il respiro veloce, le dita strette …

André ascoltò il respiro intenso e ritmico all'unisono con i propri gesti.

E poi il lento divenire del corpo sotto di sé…

Sempre più aperto eppure raccolto, le gambe e tese a chiuderlo, sorprendente istinto di possesso e desiderio, sempre più intenso ed impossibile d'arginare, alla ricerca di un nuovo affondo, un nuovo respiro, un sospiro strappato alla paura di risvegliarsi…

Si, lui avrebbe voluto parlare, chiamarla, chiederle che stava accdendo…

Tutto in fretta…

Tutto…

Lei lì, forse pronta ad accoglierlo, mentre la brezza lieve dalla finestra aperta aveva spento le candele e solo il chiarore pallido della notte appena accennata lambiva le due figure, alitando ombre fulgide e disperse.

Si disse che quello non poteva che essere un sogno.

Uno dei tanti in cui finiva per caso mentre al mattino si risvegliava, nella mente la eco di carezze mai date e sospiri mai ascoltati.

Non poteva essere che un sogno e così, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che stava accadendo, non resistendo, si scostò leggermente sollevandosi.

Voleva guardarla…

Osservare il viso, richiamarla a sé e a ciò che stava accadendo.

Comprendere se lui fosse sveglio e lei fosse lì, stretta tra le sue braccia.

André si fermò, la fronte appoggiata a quella di lei, senza respiro, incapace di muoversi se non per cercare i suoi occhi.

Si sollevò un poco e scorse ai suoi occhi, dapprima chiusi.

Lentamente Oscar aprì gli occhi, lo guardò...

Occhi increduli, intensi, il respiro d'improvviso sospeso, quasi che lei fosse stata scoperta nel gesto proibito, concendo a sé stessa di ascoltare, chiedere, desiderare, avere…

Un istante…

I loro sguardi non vollero staccarsi.

Nessuna domanda…

Che la voce avrebbe finito per spezzare l'istante sospeso e perso e rubato a chissà quale mondo avulso dalla loro realtà.

Nessuna voce…

Solo il nome di lei, Oscar, provenire, in un primo momento, da chissà dove.

Poi sempre più vicino.

Le bocche un poco dischiuse a chiedere aria e la pelle accaldata incapace di staccarsi da quella dell'altro e poi le mani strette sulla schiena, sulla pelle raggiunta accarezzata gremita e graffiata…

Il suo nome…

Oscar si riebbe in un istante mentre poteva percepire sé stessa racchiusa sotto il corpo di André, le mani di lui sotto la nuca e le gambe distese, sulle sue, solo un poco scostate.

Ascoltò quel corpo su di sé, il calore, il dolce peso respirato e possente nel proprio respiro un po' corto perso disciolto nei gesti che fino a poco prima li avevano presi e trascinati via.

Oscar riuscì a guardare André e rimase ai suoi occhi, anch'essi spalancati, attenti a quelli di lei.

Poi sentì la mano di lui scorrere velocemente da dietro la schiena e posarsi l'istante dopo sulla propria bocca.

André premette piano e Oscar spalancò gli occhi, lasciando le mani scivolare via dalla schiena di lui mentre il corpo si irrigidiva istintivamente.

André premette ancora di più la mano sulla bocca e lei quasi dovette trattenere il respiro mentre lui le diceva di non fiatare, di non parlare.

Il silenzio assoluto calò nella piccola stanza.

Entrambi udirono di nuovo il nome di lei, Oscar, questa volta provenire distintamente da dietro la porta della stanza.

Un leggero tocco…

Il suo nome…

Quella voce…

Il Conte di Fersen era giunto sin lì.

Aveva bussato chiedendo di lei.

Oscar tornò ad André.

Lui le tolse la mano dalla bocca e si portò il dito indice alle labbra, facendole intendere di non parlare.

"Andrò io ad aprire…" – mormorò piano, accostandosi all'orecchio di lei, più piano possibile, forse per rassicurarla. Forse per restare ancora un istante vicino a lei, al suo calore che piano piano svaniva, lavato via dalla dolce brezza della sera che profumava ogni angolo di quella stanza.

"Vieni…" – sussurrò ancora, mentre Oscar lo vide sollevarsi da sé e porgerle una mano e lei l'afferrava e lui l'aiutava a rialzarsi e a lei pareva che tutta la stanza avesse preso a girare e che il proprio corpo non esistesse più, quasi fosse stato marchiato a fuoco da un altro corpo, da un altro essere, da un'altra vita.

Oscar si passò le mani tra i capelli e poi si alzò mentre André si diresse verso la porta.

Non si voltò ad osservarla mentre lei rimetteva in ordine la camicia e tentava di addomesticare il respiro ancora scosso.

Anche lui si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Poi sul dorso sulle labbra.

Quasi bruciavano.

Un leggero sospiro gli fece intendere che lei era pronta.

André posò la mano sul chiavistello e lentamente girò la chiave per aprire la porta.

225


	19. Caos

_**Caos**_

Oscar osservava André, che osservava la porta, a sua volta, voltato di spalle, in attesa, probabilmente, di trovare forza e disperazione necessarie ad aprirla per lasciare entrare il Conte di Fersen.

La sensuale armonia d'un istante sospeso spezzata a favore dell'armonia dei fatti…

André non tornò più a lei, anche se potè osservare a poco a poco attorno a sé il diffondersi del chiarore emanato dalle candele accese, ad una ad una.

Deglutì a fatica e poi aprì la porta, alzando lo sguardo solo un poco, per incontrare quello del conte su cui, almeno così gli parve, vide scorrere un lieve istante di smarrimento, quasi che il conte non si aspettasse di vedere proprio lui, lì, in quella stanza, dove ormai da giorni alloggiava il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes.

"André?" – il nome pronunciato secco, quasi inconsapevolmente…

André non rispose aprendo con più decisione la porta – così da metter fine all'istante ormai perduto, divenuto cenere come diviente cenere un pezzo di carta accostato al fuoco.

Si scostò di lato, abbassò lo sguardo in segno di deferenza per via del rango ma non di resa, dato che il passo spettava al nobile che, seppure non in modo deciso entrò alla fine nella stanza cercando con gli occhi quelli di colei ch'era venuto a visitare.

"Oscar…siete qui…" – l'altro nome, accarezzato più morbidamente, seppure anche in esso si celava una nota d'incosapevole disappunto.

"Conte?" – chiese lei, tono incerto – "Come…state?".

Conversazione cordiale e breve…

André neppure riuscì a comprendere cosa si stessero dicendo il conte e Oscar.

Nella testa erano rimaste lì, impresse a torturare insistenti ed implacabili le labbra di lei, la pelle, lembo esiguo appena sfiorato…

Le mani strette…

E poi l'inevitabile richiesta a sé, di trovare un senso che, in un modo o nell'altro, avesse spiegato ciò ch'era accaduto.

Doveva esserci un senso, una ragione…

Trovare un senso a ciò che aveva sentito…

Capire perché…

La scena non c'entrava, il copione nemmeno…

Forse allora era stata la curiosità a spingere Oscar a…

André si riebbe quando udì il proprio nome.

"André…scusate…" – disse Fersen voltandosi per cercare lo sguardo dell'altro – "Ho un messaggio per voi da parte di Madame Elisabeth…".

André non si voltò. Non ci riuscì, immaginò che l'atteggiamento sarebbe apparso scortese ed oltretutto irriguardoso, ma la posa almeno fece intendere che aveva udito le parole del conte ed era in attesa di conoscere quel messaggio.

"Si…in realtà Madame Elisabeth mi ha pregato di riferirvi che Mademoiselle Maileen sta meglio e che le farebbe piacere se voi andaste a farle una visita…".

Il conte spiegò il messagio poi si voltò verso Oscar e sorrise.

Inconsapevolmente…

André non si voltò mentre ascoltava le parole.

Non si voltò e quindi non potè osservare il volto di Oscar.

Il calore dell'abbraccio, il rossore sulle guance, d'improvviso parvero spegnersi come imprigionate da un velo di vitreo ghiaccio, per lasciare il posto al consueto pallore mentre gli occhi furono attraversati da uno strano guizzo d'insolita paura.

Impercettibili lame morbide e taglienti…

Sapienti nell'infliggere una sottile e dolorosa tortura…

Quello fu l'effetto delle parole del conte, a velare lo sguardo di coloro che ne erano stati colpiti, anche se nessuno dei due lo intuì dallo sguardo dell'altro ed entrambi capaci di mascherarne abilmente le conseguenze.

"Non mancherò…" – rispose André sommessamente – "Ora scusate, vi lascio…".

André attraversò la porta lentamente.

Quasi per concedere a sé stesso il tempo di restare nella stanza un istante ancora.

Quasi per concedere a sé stesso l'illusione di una parola, una soltanto, che gli fosse giunta, anche inaspettata, alle spalle, ed a cui lui avrebbe senz'altro arrestato il passo.

Se soltanto lei avesse pronunciato quella parola, chiedendogli di restare, tutto sarebbe stato un po' più chiaro, e forse lui avrebbe cullato sé stesso nell'illusione che ciò che era accaduto non fosse stata solo un'illusione.

Illuso…

Si sentì solo un illuso.

Alla fine fu lui a parlare, per colmare il silenzio, l'incertezza, che divennero in poco tempo certezza assoluta di ciò che non c'era e non ci sarebbe mai stato.

Solo poche parole uscirono dalla bocca, quasi una supplica perché non si avverasse ciò che più temeva.

"Ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria…".

Andare via, ecco cià che restava da fare, perché non ci sarebbe stato senso né ragione plausibile per restare.

Andare via, per sottrarre sé stesso al pensiero che lei sarebbe rimasta lì.

Non da sola.

Infliggere dunque a sé stesso il dolore di staccarsi da lei e non vedere più nulla, prima che un altro dolore, più grande ed immenso ed assoluto e senza scampo, lo trafiggesse, quando fosse giunto alla conclusione che lei non sarebbe mai stata sua.

In realtà André non ebbe modo di rendersi conto che quel dolore che lui voleva infliggere a sè stesso fu pari o forse di poco inferiore a quello che Oscar sentì scorrere dentro di sé mentre poteva osservare le spalle di André e solo immaginare il suo viso scomparire attraverso la porta che si chiudeva.

E lui spariva nel corridoio del teatro.

L'aveva avuto accanto addosso sopra di sè…

L'aveva ascoltato assaggiato percorso con le labbra e le dita…

E il proprio corpo era stato percorso dal suo corpo e dal suo calore e dal sottile desiderio che l'aveva affascinata impaurita trascinata implacabilmente a compiere gesti che mai avrebbe immaginato di poter compiere.

Fersen era stato il primo uomo per il quale lei aveva ascoltato nascere dentro di sé un sentimento assolutamente sconosciuto e dirompente.

Ascoltare quel sentimento le era apparso quasi una specie di miracolo.

Un sentimento impossibile dal quale s'era lasciata cullare e trasportare ma da cui, al tempo stesso, era stata messa di fronte alla realtà delle cose e di fronte a sé stessa e a ciò che avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita.

Come se lei fosse nata per davvero per la prima volta e realmente avesse compreso chi fosse, anche se da sempre sapeva di essere una donna e da sempre conosceva il termine _amore._

Conosceva quel termine.

Si…

Ma mai…

Mai prima di quel momento l'aveva conosciuto nel suo significato più pieno.

Non l'amore dei poeti, dei narratori, degli eroi o dei cantori romantici…

Non l'amore scritto, raccontato, vissuto, combattuto.

Quello era l'amore per il Conte di Fersen…

Ciò che aveva sempre pensato di sapere, ciò che suscitava in lei la visione di Fersen, pareva solo un pallido esempio di quanto stava emergendo dal profondo dell'anima.

No…

Non quell'amore…

Quell'altro…

Quello che sale dal cuore anzi dallo stomaco…

Come una farfalla che sbatte le ali dentro la gola e la solletica e la domina, discreta ma potente.

L'amore che invade prende trascina travolge ogni cosa…

L'amore pieno del volto, del corpo, delle mani, del calore, del contatto, degli occhi, dei ricordi impercettibili e potenti già tutti dentro di lei…

Da sempre.

A quello non aveva mai pensato.

Mai…

E adesso…

Aveva assaggiato una sensazione inimmaginabile…

 _Tutto…_

Il sentore di _tutto_ scivolato su di lei, su di loro.

Ma André stava andando via…

Forse sarebbe andato a trovare Maileen…

Ma non era questo…

Non era gelosia.

Non si poteva essere gelosi di un amico.

Anzi lei avrebbe dovuto essere felice se quell'amico avesse raggiunto a sua volta la felicità.

André stava andando via e lei si rese conto che questa immagine aveva la stessa valenza di una spada che penetra nella carne e affonda e resta lì, impietosa, in attesa che la vita scivoli via lungo la lama.

Lei non aveva parlato, non aveva detto nulla.

L'aveva lasciato andare via così.

Il suo stesso silenzio, come una pietra nella gola, rimase piantato lì, assieme a quella spada, a rammentarle la sorprendente ingenuità, la mancanza di coraggio, l'assoluta incapacità di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

Ma quando anche non l'avesse compreso istintivamente Oscar comprese che lasciare andare via André, in quel momento, era un errore.

Un errore che avrebbe pagato a caro prezzo.

"Oscar…".

Il suo nome…

Gli occhi istintivamente si cacciarono alla finestra, ch'era stata richiusa…

Quando…

Quando André o chi altri avevano avuto il tempo di chiuderla?

Gli occhi intravidero il riflesso del barlume della piccola fiamma, tremante e discreta, danzare sul vetro, quasi persa nella serata fredda.

Il Conte di Fersen si avvicinò.

"Non volevo disturbarvi ma oggi non vi ho visto e quando André ci ha detto che non vi eravate sentita bene mi sono preoccupato…".

"Non era nulla di grave…".

"Certo, lo vedo…".

Fersen rimase con lo sguardo su di lei, alle sue spalle.

Quasi gli apparvero più minute del solito, ricurve, atteggiate in uno stato di terrea difesa.

Non comprendeva…

"Oscar…vi prego…vorrei vedere il vostro viso…no…vorrei vedere il _tuo_ viso…posso?".

Oscar trasalì, di nuovo, ritrovandosi impreparata alla richiesta, anzi alle richieste.

Repentine e veloci…

Si stupì che lei avrebbe dovuto esser preparata agli affondi imprevisti…

Ma quello non era un combattimento…

Il conte le stava domandando di abbandonare il formale _voi…_

Le stava chiedendo di voltarsi per poterla guardare…

Oscar trasalì, perché comprese che non sarebbe riuscita a reggere lo sguardo dell'altro.

Non in quel momento, non dopo ciò che aveva ascoltato emergere dentro di sé, non dopo ciò che le sue mani e le sue braccia e le sue gambe avevano chiesto e desiderato e voluto e provato solo pochi istanti prima.

Tutto dentro di lei stava gridando altro…

Non comprendeva…

Sola ed unica ammissione…

In quel momento non avrebbe potuto né rispondere, né guardare, né sostenere alcun genere di conversazione, né con il conte, né con nessun altro.

 _Non era neppure una questione di rispetto_ \- si disse…

Non arrivò neppure a pensare a tanto.

Stava iniziando a chiedersi perché.

Il conte appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, forzando un poco affinchè lei si voltasse.

Dolcemente…

E lei lo lasciò fare, di nuovo più per non essere scortese che per altro.

Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a trattenere sé stessa e le proprie braccia e i propri muscoli avvolti tutti dalla sensazione di calore da cui era stata attraversata e che ancora languiva addosso.

Non poteva muoversi, non poteva fuggire perché la sensazione era dentro di lei, non fuori.

E nessuno l'aveva provocata.

Fersen intuì il nervosismo pur non comprendendone il motivo.

Un istante e la mente recuperò la strana sensazione da cui era stato colpito quando la porta della stanza si era aperta e lui aveva scorto il viso di André non quello di Oscar.

Per lui la presenza di André in quella stanza non rappresentava un'anomalia.

Aveva conosciuto Oscar insieme ad André.

Li aveva visti insieme _sempre_ e semmai si sarebbe dovuto stupire del contrario.

Trovarla sola…

Senza di lui.

Eppure, nonostante li avesse conosciuti e li avesse visti sempre insieme, il conte non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorprendersi istintivamente e di nuovo la sensazione si era riaffacciata, sorta di ammonimento a restare all'erta, prestare attenzione…

Fu solo un istante…

I dubbi scacciati dall'ammissione che l'inevitabile nervosismo dell'altra fosse dovuto alla situazione, lei abituata forse a confrontarsi con lame e polvere da sparo ma non certo con moine da corteggiamento…

L'ammansì allora o almeno tentò di farlo.

L'esordio, una battuta semiseria proprio sui ruoli che avrebbero impersonato e sul taglio, alquanto moderno per le consuetudini del tempo, che la regina aveva imposto alla rappresentazione.

"Sai…" – disse piano Fersen cercando di attirare la sua attenzione – "Secondo i miei studi un po' datati sulla civiltà greca, non era consuetudine di questo popolo dimostrare l'amore e l'affetto con effusioni così aperte come quelle che sua maestà ha inserito nel testo che ha scritto…".

Rise sommessamenteil conte rendendosi conto che Oscar ora lo stava osservando incuriosita da quello strano discorso.

"Si, intendo dire che per i greci i baci e le dimostrazioni di affetto non erano considerati fondamentali nelle relazioni tra uomo e donna ed in questo credo che questa storia dimostri una certa ingenuità di vedute…".

"Conte…".

"Puoi chiamarmi Hans…".

Oscar tirò un sospiro.

Un altro avvicinamento che lei non aveva previsto – e invece molto cinicamente si disse avrebbe dovuto.

Dunque perché restarne sopresa…

Inaspettatamente questo contribuì ad aumentare la sua incertezza e soprattutto la sua richiesta di avere una risposta al fondamento di questa incertezza.

"Hans…voi…scusate…scusa…credo…si, credo che tu sappia perché sono state inserite queste scene…perché Sua Maestà lo abbia fatto. Anch'io sapevo che nell'antica Grecia le effusioni…pubbliche…non fossero consentite e che, anzi, godessero di un certo disprezzo da parte della collettività. Di fronte ad estranei s'intende… ma ora non siamo in Grecia…".

"Lo so…lo so bene…Oscar…anch'io credo che la Regina Maria Antonietta abbia fatto una scelta azzardata, forse in totale buona fede, seppure spinta dall'istintivo affetto che nutre nei miei confronti…".

"Mi pare assolutamente evidente…" – proseguì Oscar che parve quasi rinfrancata dal fatto che il discorso si mantenesse su altri soggetti che non fossero lei ed il conte.

Si allontanò però di qualche passo.

"E' terribile…" – concluse il conte - "Io vedo tutto questo e non posso fare nulla per cambiare le cose. Sono un vigliacco…non ho il coraggio di tirarmi indietro proprio adesso ma so che l'atteggiamento di Sua Maestà non passerà inosservato e chiunque si accorgerà che queste scene non c'entrano nulla con la mitologia…sono state scritte dalla regina per finzione, ma altro non rappresentano che un suo desiderio, inconfessabile e proibito…".

Oscar osservò Fersen.

In quel momento le fece pena.

Un uomo bellissimo, di successo, corteggiato da moltissime donne, non solo alla corte di Versailles, ma forse in tutta la Francia e in tutta Europa.

Un uomo comunque colto, discreto, attento…

Forse capace d'accostarsi ad una di esse per disperazione e solitudine…

Era ciò che di Fersen l'aveva affascinata…

Quell'uomo aveva avuto la malaugurata sorte d'innamorarsi dell'unica donna che non avrebbe mai potuto amare e che neppure avrebbe mai potuto avvicinare.

E persino in quella ch'era solo una recita lui percepiva tutta l'assurdità delle loro vite, impossibili da condividere, neppure su un palcoscenico.

Fersen sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

Un lampo di rabbia forse…

Oscar lo scorse e rimase un istante sospesa, incerta su quale fosse la fonte della rabbia.

Il dolore e la disperazione di un amore impossibile…

Oppure il dolore e la disperazione di non riuscire a trovare una soluzione al dolore…

Quello sguardo su di lei, quasi che quella soluzione, in un modo o nell'altro, fosse proprio l^, davanti agli occhi del conte.

Quella soluzione forse era lei, proprio lei…

"Non volevo rattristarti con questi discorsi" - proseguì il conte.

Il tono, inizialmente morbido e cordiale, quasi complice, si fece più risoluto, quasi crudele, come se Fersen, dovendo scacciare dalla mente quel dolore, si fosse imposto di calarsi in maniera ancora più pressante dentro la recita, per portare fino in fondo il compito che gli era stato assegnato.

Sostenere il dolore di sapere che quella era solo una parte che lui avrebbe recitato e poi tutto sarebbe finito al calare del sipario.

E il dolore di quella recita avrebbe offuscato un dolore più grande, quando fosse arrivato alla conclusione che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta non sarebbe mai stata sua.

Avrebbe recitato la sua parte…

A qualunque costo!

E poi, forse, un'altra storia serebbe potuta nascere e cominciare.

Reale questa volta e vissuta da altri protagonisti.

Al conte era stata affidata un'altra parte da sostenere.

Il dio Apollo, sfidato dal cacciatore e furioso per il sentimento che pareva essere nato tra questi e la dea Minerva, avrebbe preteso di ristabilire i ruoli di ciascuno – umano e divino - per impedire che l'umano avesse avuto la sfrontatezza d'entrare nel mondo degli dei.

Il dio Apollo doveva tornare a possedere il primato sul regno divino e su tutte le creature che in esso vivevano.

E nessun essere umano avrebbe mai potuto farne parte….

E non sarebbe mai potuto accadere che un essere umano fosse arrivato a lambire, anche solo con il pensiero, il desiderio di accostarsi una dea.

Il dio Apollo invece avrebbe avuto questo potere.

Una sorta di sfida all'altra, a sé stesso, al destino e all'universo…

Che Apollo ed Atena, ossia Minerva, erano persino fratelli, figli dello stesso padre…

Anche se era solo per recitare una parte.

Così fece…

"La regina ha chiesto a tutti di provare le scene. Ed io sono venuto appunto per questo. Mi rendo conto che il momento e l'ora non sono i più adatti ma…".

Che l'altra spalancò gli occhi, istintivamente indietreggiò…

I muscoli s'irrigidirono…

Il conte era dunque venuto per _provare_ la _loro_ scena.

Non sarebbe stato corretto farlo in quelle condizioni e il conte era persona troppo intelligente per non rendersene conto.

Dunque la scelta del luogo e del tempo era del tutto intenzionale.

Oscar lo comprese e in un istante comprese anche il perché della richiesta.

Comprese che le prove non c'entravano nulla, che il copione non c'entrava nulla.

Quella che avrebbero recitato era una rappresentazione tratta dal mondo dell'antica Grecia.

Ma, come correttamente affermato poco prima il conte, in quella rappresentazione si erano ormai oltrepassati i limiti che consentivano a tutti di ragionare e pensare e muoversi come se ci si fosse trovati proprio in quel mondo.

Non si trovavano nell'antica Grecia.

Il dio Apollo voleva la dea Minerva e nulla c'entrava la mitologia greca e le battute che dovevano recitare.

Voleva per sé quel momento d'abbandono, lontano dallo sguardo degli spettatori e di Sua Maestà la Regina.

Voleva per sé quel ruolo che gli avrebbe consentito, paradossalmente, d'essere un personaggio finalmente reale e di provare sentimenti reali che mai nella vita avrebbe potuto provare.

E forse lo voleva per forzare una situazione che non aveva trovato ancora un suo senso.

Fersen voleva lei.

Oscar lo comprese perché si ritrovò stretta tra le braccia dell'altro, un abbraccio sincero ma fermo, di contro alla mano di lui che le scostava i capelli dal viso e la bocca articolava a sussurrare parole di cui lei con difficoltà comprese il significato.

"E' una fortuna non essere nell'antica Grecia…" – mormorò Fersen restando su di lei.

"Hans…".

Che fu lei davvero a ritrovarsi senza parole e poi senza respiro.

Ascoltò il dipanarsi di altre sensazioni, da lei solo intuite da quando aveva iniziato a percepire un affetto crescente verso il conte. Non poteva credere che pensieri rivolti in solitudine solo a sé stessa fossero stati in qualche modo intuiti e raccolti dall'altro e lei si ritrovasse lì, adesso, di fronte alla possibilità di lasciarsi andare ad essi…

Ascoltò le mani del conte, perché quelle erano le sue mani che scivolavano leggere sul suo viso, soffermandosi a chiudere il collo, accarezzarlo, prima solo con il pollice, morbido, quasi a studiarne la forma, a catturarne il calore.

Chiuse gli occhi, il respiro si fece veloce, irrompendo nella gola e scivolando giù fino nelle viscere...

Intuì d'essere sospinta, leggermente, indietro e indietro ancora, mentre la bocca si schiudeva e i pensieri parevano sciogliersi e liquefarsi e scorrere via, per lasciare la mente sorprendentemente vuota ed indifesa.

La voce uscì roca incapace d'imporsi all'i assalto dolce ma deciso, languido ma potente.

"Hans…non credo che sia giusto…tutto questo non può essere giusto…".

"Giusto…sbagliato?! Chi ha il diritto di dire cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato?!" – sussurrò l'altro, spingendosi contro di lei, scivolando con le mani dietro la schiena, chiundola per tenerla a sé, che dietro c'era il muro della stanzetta e dunque dove sarebbero mai potuti finire...

All'inizio nessuna resistenza si frappose.

Se non la voce, flebile, a narrare del dubbio di non sapere cosa Fersen provasse realmente per lei.

Lui glielo aveva detto chiaramente più di una volta che non l'amava.

Come poteva essere allora che lui arrivasse a tanto, spingersi verso di lei, se pure aveva detto di rispettare e stimare e di non pretendere nulla se lei stessa non fosse stata più che certa dei suoi sentimenti!?

"Allora sono io che non posso…io so che voi amate…".

"Un'altra donna!?" - sospirò lui, deciso, quasi crudele.

Il braccio destro lasciò la presa e la mano s'appoggiò alla parete, quasi a lasciar libera l'avversaria, in uno scorcio di pietà, ma tenendola lì, comunque, prigioniera di quella sorta di sbarramento, a raccontare e spiegare il dubbio.

Che lì, l'altra quasi inchiodata al muro, percepì un sussulto attraversare il corpo, da sempre immaginato libero e fiero e forte…

Dunque dal sussulto intuì il punto della questione.

Oscar non si sarebbe mai fidata…

Lui stesso aveva dichiarato di amare la regina e mai avrebbe amato un'altra donna allo stesso modo…

"Amare…" – mormorò piano Fersen – "Dimmi Oscar…sai che cos'è l'amore!?".

"Cosa?".

"Si, rispondi, rispondimi ti prego…".

Un'altra carezza, leggera e labbra appoggiate sulla fronte liscia e braccia forti a chiudere di nuovo le sue braccia.

Il respiro caldo sulla fronte e altre parole a colmare l'incertezza, a vincere la resistenza fatta di paura ed inesperienza.

"In amore…" – proseguì Fersen senza attendere la risposta dell'altra, forse per colmare la mancata risposta, immediata che avrebbe fugato il dubbio – "In amore si pretende tutto e si dà tutto!".

Oscar sempre più stupita…

Senza parole…

Il respiro veloce…

Gola e stomaco asciutti, contratti…

 _Non avrebbe dovuto essere così…_

Braccia e muscoli tesi…

In attesa…

Il lieve avanzare delle mani di Fersen su di lei…

A catturare le dita delle mani, intrecciarsi ad esse…

Trattenendole e chiudendole per non lasciarle fuggire…

 _Fuggiva dunque, non avrebbe dovuto essere così…_

"Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto! In amore non ci si può accontentare di null'altro che non sia tutto…" – sussurrò di nuovo Fersen, quasi con rabbia - "Ed io non potrò mai pretendere nulla da ciò che tu pensi sia il mio amore…non potrò mai pretendere nulla e neppure potrò dare nulla di me stesso a questo amore…".

Fersen si staccò un poco da lei per osservare i gli occhi smarriti ed increduli, incerti e…

Tenne la mano però, solo dalla punta delle dita…

"Vorrei amare realmente nella mia vita…ecco cosa vorrei fare…vorrei dare tutto me stesso nell'amore che provo e pretendere altrettanto dalla donna che amo…".

Le parole del conte si persero nel silenzio della stanza.

Fersen tornò con il viso sopra quello di lei, sfiorando la guancia di lei, di nuovo, dolcemente, come per accertarsi che il viso sarebbe rimasto li.

Ascoltò dunque l'istante di sospensione…

Il respiro di lei…

Sospeso…

Il respiro che aveva imparato a cercare nei rari momenti in cui aveva iniziato a riconoscere le movenze del corpo, i gesti, gli sguardi.

Volle insinuarsi dentro il respiro e tenerlo su di sé e guidarlo a sé.

" _Voi…non potrete mai amare quell'uomo…"_ – disse piano Fersen, ricalcando nella voce, il tono severo ed implacabile che il dio Apollo avrebbe riservato alla dea Minerva…

Un'affermazione apparentemente assurda ch'ebbe il potere di scuotere Oscar, come davvero nelle parole dell'altro si fosse rivelata una verità vera, sconosciuta persino a lei stessa.

Si ritrovò improvvisamente catapultata in altra dimensione, in un altro mondo del quale lei era parte, nella sua veste divina.

Il conte stava recitando e la voce di lei, seppure incerta, uscì lenta, mentre ascoltava il lento scorrere delle mani su di sé.

Era Minerva parlare?

" _Io ho concesso quel bacio…"_ – mormorò piano.

" _Voi siete una dea…non sarà mai ammesso che un essere umano potrà accostare sé stesso ad un essere puro ed assoluto come voi…"._

La voce decisa e certa…

La voce raccontava d'una verità che pareva reale e non semplicemente scritta su un misero copione di scena.

Oscar ascoltò la voce.

Ascoltò le parole e poi le dita leggere imprimersi e stringere le sue spalle e scivolare giù lungo le braccia.

Ascoltò il corpo spingersi contro il proprio e modellarsi quasi sul proprio.

Lei no, lei rimase immobile, aggrappata alla propria voce, alla finzione di parole che in quel momento ebbero potere di confondere e per assurdo riportare alla realtà.

" _Quell'uomo…"_ – proseguì Oscar timidamente…

Un istante, la mente trafitta dalle sue stesse parole, battute d'un copione eppure talmente reali…

E non erano solo parole…

Era il viso del cacciatore senza nome…

André…

Il bacio che lei…

" _Quell'uomo ha dimostrato un coraggio fuori dal comune…gli è stato affidato un compito e lui non ha esitato a battersi in duello pur di portarlo a termine. Il suo sguardo su di me…"_ – la voce stentò ad uscire allora, inghiottita dalla visione di sé chiusa nell'abbraccio che l'aveva avvolta solo pochi istanti prima…

Altre braccia…

Che si erano insinuate lievi, invisibili…

L'avevano piegata a restare lì e chiedere di quel bacio…

Che dunque era stata lei a chiederlo…

" _Lui ha visto me, soltanto me. Non ha visto colei che si chiama Minerva…"._

Era vero in effetti…

André aveva visto lei…

E aveva consentito a lei di rivelarsi a sé stessa, per ciò che era, non per ciò che avrebbe potuto diventare.

" _Ricordatevi chi siete invece! Mia amata Minerva…"_ – replicò Fersen, severamente ripiegato sul suo ruolo di dio.

Oscar nuovamente rimase sospesa…

Il suono delle parole, il senso, pareva trafiggere la mente, trascinarla via…

Quasi che il conte stesse descrivendo chi erano loro nella realtà e non chi stessero impersonando.

Erano dei…

" _Io…credo di amare quell'uomo…si…"_ – proseguì Oscar, decisa.

Le parole di un copione…

Parole sussurrate nella voce persa…

Eppure le parole uscirono nette e decise.

Come prevedeva il copione e come mai Oscar si sarebbe immaginata di pronunciare.

 _Chi sei?_

 _Sei Minerva o…_

 _Sei Oscar François de Jaryaies?_

 _E di chi stai parlando?_

 _Il cacciatore senza nome oppure colui che l'ha impersonato?_

" _Non vi lascerò commettere un simile errore!"_ – replicò deciso il Conte di Fersen.

Oscar provò ad indietreggiare ancora ma il conte fu su di lei, sulle sue labbra, come prevedeva il copione, come aveva stabilito Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, e come il conte stesso voleva con tutto sé stesso.

Fu su di lei e poi sulle sue labbra, e dentro la sua bocca, avidamente, senza vergogna, senza scampo, attraverso un movimento quasi feroce ed assoluto.

Quasi che con esso il dio fosse ridivenuto uomo e volesse richiamarla a sé per farle dimenticare il sentimento effimero e senza senso che lei aveva dichiarato di provare solo pochi istanti prima.

La dea doveva rammentarsi d'esser tale…

La dea non avrebbe potuto provare che tiepida compassione per l'arrogante essere umano.

 _Chi stai baciando dunque!?_

 _Apollo…_

 _Il dio Apollo…_

 _O Fersen?_

Un bacio quasi disperato, feroce…

Un bacio che tutto appariva eccetto che quello previsto nel copione.

Oscar rimase sospesa, dentro quel bacio, dentro quella bocca, dentro sé stessa, attraversata da sensazioni assolute, spesso immaginate mai realmente provate.

Era così dunque…

Non era finzione…

Quella era la realtà.

Il conte si staccò un istante rimanendo su di lei, abbracciato.

Il viso appoggiato alla sua guancia, il respiro serrato e caldo.

La scena era finita.

Non si sarebbero potuti spingere oltre.

"Io…credo…credo che potrei amarti Oscar…" – disse Fersen, un filo di voce – "Si…lo sento…e questo mi riempie il cuore di una gioia immensa…e …e non credo di sbagliarmi se dico che anch'io non ti sono del tutto indifferente…non è così?"

Un'altra domanda…

Ora non erano più la dea Minerva e il dio Apollo.

Ed inspiegabile fu il moto di rabbia che percorse il corpo di Oscar…

Come una frustata, una folata di vento impetuosa, impossibile d'arginare o controllare…

 _Non avrebbe dovuto essere così…_

Ogni parte del corpo, improvvisamente, parve incapace di restare lì, chiusa nell'abbraccio.

Avvolta e instintivamente soffocata da una domanda ch'era in fondo una decisione, ancora una volta, per l'ennesima volta, già presa da altri e, inspiegabilmente, non da lei.

 _Non avrebbe dovuto essere così…_

Il conte, inebriato dal contatto, annebbiato dall'euforia d'essersi ritrovato coinvolto, non s'accorse del cambiamento impercettibile nel corpo stretto a sé, ma il silenzio che seguì l'indusse a proseguire nel solco di quella specie di assalto, in fondo dettato più dalla disperazione che non da un sentimento appena accennato, pronto a sbocciare, che in qualche suo proprio modo oscuro aveva fatto breccia nel cuore dell'amante.

"Io credo sia così! Ho potuto osservarti in questi giorni. Si…ti ho osservata e…".

Oscar non riuscì più a restare immobile, il moto di rabbia prese il sopravvento.

Puntò le mani contro l'altro e voce ed impulso repentino per spingerlo via uscirono quasi all'unisono, lasciando lei stessa quasi incredula e forse mortificata, per essersi lasciata trasportare da una foga assolutamente lontana dal suo consueto modo di agire.

Il conte si staccò da lei correndo ai suoi occhi incredulo e sorpreso dalla reazione così tesa.

"Non posso! Non…" – sempre più forte – "Posso!".

"Credevo che anche tu provassi qualcosa…ti ho visto…ti ho sentito quando ci siamo scambiati quel bacio sulla scena, la prima volta…non era finzione…o almeno dietro ad essa ho sentito…".

"No…io…".

"Oscar non mentire!".

Fersen si fece di nuovo contro.

Non poteva cedere l'esiguo terreno guadagnato nella manciata di istanti che aveva voluto per sé, lontano da tutti.

Doveva forzare l'istante, non solo per ottenere qualche certezza per sé ma perché, di fatto, da quando lui aveva rivelato le sue intenzioni ad Oscar, lei non aveva speso una mezza parola su ciò che realmente pensasse di lui e dei suoi sentimenti per lui.

Non aveva rivelato nulla di ciò che lei provasse, né disprezzo, né affetto…

Nulla…

E lui s'era reso conto, che l'attesa, la sospensione, lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Si era reso conto che lei era diventata importante, forse oltre ciò che lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, quando si era accorto delle labbra morbide appena sfiorate e dello sguardo un po' perso, incredulo, affatto sgraziato o sfrontato, che lui aveva intravisto mentre si staccava.

Non era un'infatuazione, quella.

Non era ammirazione.

Non era nemmeno una blanda ma subdola messinscena per conquistarlo…

Chiunque avrebbe osato…

Lei no…

Oscar non si sarebbe mai comportata con nessuno a quel modo.

Men che meno verso la persona per la quale la regina Maria Antonietta nutriva un profondo affetto.

Non avrebbe mai indotto sofferenza alla regina avvicinandosi all'uomo ch'ella amava, se ciò che lei stessa avesse sentito verso quell'uomo non fosse stato reale e vero e...

La prova era lì, davanti a sé, nello sguardo di nuovo smarrito, incerto, né disgustato né arrabbiato.

Ma per quanto Fersen avesse imparato a conoscere Oscar…

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che dietro lo sguardo smarrito ed incerto si nascondesse rabbia profonda anzi una paura indicibile.

Essa scorreva nelle labbra contratte, strette…

Oscar indietreggiò, il labbro morso come ad obbligarsi a tacere, evitare di spiegare, stretta tra il rispetto dovuto sovrana ed il vuoto della sua stessa incertezza.

Doveva dare un nome alla morsa, comprendere perché nella testa, nonostante tutto ciò che stava accadendo di fronte a sé, continuava a vedere le spalle un po' curve di André, quando poco prima se n'era andato e lei non aveva detto niente per fermarlo e aveva sentito la voce dell'altro quasi fosse uscita dagli Inferi.

"E' per Sua Maestà?" – chiese Fersen, tono asciutto, quasi volesse parlare per lei, prevenirla, scovare una giustificazione poi non così remota, ma pur sempre una qualsiasi ragione - "Non vuoi ferirla, vero? Credi che mi stia prendendo gioco di lei…".

"No dire…sciocchezze!" – gridò Oscar, quasi esasperata – "So che vuoi molto bene alla regina. So che vuoi proteggerla…persino da te stesso…me l'hai detto tu! E anch'io…anch'io non desidero vederla soffrire…ma così accadrà…non potrà che essere così!".

Tremava, un tremito di ritrovata risolutezza, anche quella da imbrigliare, perch'essa non finisse per travolgere l'altro e distruggere tutto, anche la lieve amicizia.

Il Conte di Fersen fece un altro passo verso di lei.

E l'altra alzò il braccio, la mano aperta contro di lui.

"Fersen…non si tratta solo della regina…io non posso farlo e basta…non chiedermi altro, ti prego…".

Oscar rimase aggrappata alle proprie parole.

Non disse altro, perché nemmeno lei, in quel momento, comprendeva perché non poteva rivelare al conte il motivo del rifiuto.

 _Fuggiva dunque, non avrebbe dovuto essere così…_

Sentiva che ciò che stava accadendo era sbagliato.

Tutto ciò che si fece bastare per imporre a sé stessa di non cedere.

Non sapeva se fosse per la regina o per sé stessa o per…

Di nuovo l'immagine di André scorse nella mente.

No, in quel momento non lo sapeva.

Fersen si arrese.

Le braccia scivolarono lungo i fianchi e solo una parola uscì mesta dalla sua bocca.

"Perdonami…".

Nessuna risposta.

E di nuovo gli occhi di lei corsero alle piccole fiamme tremanti riflesse nel vetro della finestra.

I passi del conte risuonarono lievi nella stanza.

In quell'istante Oscar corse con gli occhi verso la porta, s'accorse ch'era socchiusa.

Intravide un'ombra netta e distinta che aleggiava nel corridoio dietro ad essa.

Rimase per un istante smarrita a quella visione.

Il conte uscì e la porta si richiuse, questa volta completamente.

Oscar pensò in quel momento d'essere divenuta lei stessa un'ombra, scura e persa.

Livida…

Un'ombra che si sarebbe dissolta non appena il sole fosse sorto…

Un'ombra…

 _§§§_

Un'ombra…

Come quella che percorreva i corridoi scuri e lividi dell'Operà, per tornare a rivestirsi di luce e colore, quando, poco dopo, incrociò i grandi candelabri e i bracieri accesi e caldi dei corridoi centrali della reggia.

Il viso arrossato per la corsa e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.

Mademoiselle Maileen Berintou tentò di riprendere fiato e raccogliere idee e pensieri, attraversati dal lampo della visione che, suo malgrado, aveva scorto dalla fessura che dava sulla camera del Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies, dove s'era diretta poco prima per cercare André e dove invece aveva trovato altre persone e appreso circostanze assolutamente sorprendenti.

Doveva raccogliere le idee la giovane Maileen Berintou e soprattutto comprendere come mai a lei era stato fatto intendere che forse ci fosse altro che una semplice devozione familiare tra Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes e il suo attendente.

Perché lei, al contrario, in quei pochi istanti, aveva visto _altro…_

Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes Madamigella tra le braccia del Conte di Fersen.

E poi aveva visto quel bacio e allora era corsa via, incredula e persa alla visione.

E adesso si chiedeva quale fosse la verità e se fosse giusto che André la conoscesse.

Se avesse rivelato ad André ciò aveva visto in quella stanza, forse…

Forse lui avrebbe smesso di pensare a mademoiselle e allora anche per Maileen Berintou ci sarebbe stata una speranza…

Una piccola ed esile speranza…

Maileen tentò d'addomesticare pensieri e respiro corto.

Nel cuore il desiderio di non tralasciare nulla che avrebbe potuto avvicinarla ad André, di più, ancora di più di quanto già non fosse accaduto.

Nella mente l'intento di portare a termine il compito che le era stato affidato…

Salvare se stessa e salvare André…

Quando l'incrociò quella sera, dopo averlo cercato da ogni parte ed averlo scorto, scendendo verso i giardini della Reggia, in lontananza, il cuore parve quasi sollevarsi verso il cielo, seppur colmo dell'esile speranza.

Forse era solo amicizia ciò che legava l'ufficiale delle Guardie Reali al suo attendente…

Maileen decise che sarebbe stata con lui…

Sola, senza che nemmeno il nome, neppure il nome di quella donna, si sarebbe messo in mezzo.

Lei non lo meritava...

Ma non gli avrebbe detto nulla di ciò che aveva visto.

Non quella sera…

Altrimenti _quella_ sarebbe stata di nuovo lì, tra di loro, anche se neppure c'era.

No, avrebbe trovato l'occasione giusta, il momento perfetto…

Ch'era prefetta si, quella sera, mentre sollevava gli occhi sull'altro e correva verso di lui, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere forte e la speranza s'allargava, passo dopo passo…

Non solo avere André…

Ma salvare la propria anima dal baratro della violenza…

Tutto si fece strada…

Maileen s'accorse del viso scuro, buio.

Lo sguardo perso, cacciato nel buio fitto dei giardini, scuri e vuoti…

Gli corse incontro, gli prese la mano, gliela strinse e quasi André trasalì.

Maileen chiese se potevano fare una passeggiata e André acconsentì e quasi l'altra ebbe l'impressione che per la prima volta lui si sentisse sollevato.

Dato che cominciava a fare freddo, André si tolse la giacca appoggiandola sulle spalle di Maileen.

Il calore s'irradiò dentro di lei, quasi fosse stato quello d'un raggio di sole che la colpiva e la invadeva.

"Non siete rimasto nella vostra stanza?" – chiese Maileen ad un certo punto, cercando di comprendere se la condizione dell'altro fosse originata da ciò che André poteva aver intuito.

Forse proprio ciò che lei aveva scorto nella stanza…

Un sentimento sconosciuto che scorreva tra la sua padrona e il Conte di Fersen.

André non riuscì a trattenere la propria amarezza.

"No…" – freddo…

La visione di Fersen ch'entrava nella stanza…

La visione di sé, stretto ad Oscar, solo qualche istante prima…

Le immagini si mescolarono, sovrapponendosi, mescolandosi in una lotta che appariva impari, lo costrinsero a fermarsi.

Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Il silenzio di Oscar…

Nonostante ciò che era appena accaduto e – ne era certo André - non fosse stato lui a volerlo…

Dunque era stata Oscar…

Eppure…

Oscar non aveva detto nulla e aveva lasciato entrare Fersen.

Il conte stava facendo breccia nel cuore dell'altra.

Era accaduto ciò che più di tutto André temeva.

Quell'uomo si era accorto di lei e ora lei, soltanto lei, avrebbe finalmente deciso il proprio destino.

Il boschetto del colonnato...

Scuro e chiuso…

I passi leggeri sulla ghiaia e nella testa di André le immagini che non se ne volevano andare.

Lui non avrebbe avuto più alcuna possibilità di restare accanto ad Oscar.

In nessuna maniera…

Il conte le aveva chiesto se voleva partire con lui.

E lei se ne sarebbe andata.

"André…io…" – mormorò Maileen timidamente fermandosi e voltandosi – "Posso…posso …".

"Parlate pure Maileen…" - disse André in tono dolce ma rassegnato.

"Ecco non so se faccio bene a dirvi…no…a dirti…si, a dirti…".

André mantenne lo sguardo sulla giovane in attesa di parole che già dall'esordio e dall'abbandono dell'intercalare formale intercalare, potevano indurre ad immaginare…

"Mi sono resa conto che ti voglio bene…".

Parole appena sussurrate, gli occhi s'abbassarono, le mani giunte si strinsero una nell'altra mentre la figura un poco esile parve scomparire, quasi persa nella giacca di lui, molto più grande ed avvolgente…

Parole appena sussurrate, timide, eppure decise.

"Maileen…".

André sollevò lo sguardo verso la giovane.

Il volto nascosto nell'ombra del colonnato scuro.

Attorno il profumo delle rose e dei glicini…

Che fu lei ad avvicinarsi, ancora…

"Non posso più nascondere ciò che provo... ti voglio bene…".

Parole più decise.

Nella mente di André le immagini che non se ne volevano andare, piantate lì, marchiate a fuoco.

Non avrebbe voluto mai trattenerle dentro di sé per sempre ma esse erano li, lame ad incidere la carne.

Che forse fu proprio la disperazione a prendere il sopravvento, insinuandosi e confondendo i gesti che lo portarono ad abbracciare Maileen, chiuderla a sé, dirle che anche lui si era accorto di provare affetto…

Le voleva bene.

In fondo al cuore sentiva ch'era così.

Voleva bene a Maileen…

Le voleva bene perché la disperazione non avesse finito per trafiggerlo e perché quel bene gli avrebbe consentito di scovare ancora un barlume di sensatezza dentro di sé.

Un sentimento che non fosse fatto di rabbia e gelosia e buio.

Un sentimento che si sarebbe finalmente nutrito di sguardi accoglienti e complici, abbracci sinceri e respiro leggero, sciolto e alto, libero ed intenso.

Un sentimento che avrebbe consentito alla coscienza di aprirsi al futuro…

Maileen si alzò sulle punte.

André era molto più alto di lei ma lei raggiunse ugualmente le sue labbra, appoggiandosi leggera…

Le sue labbra, prima quasi timide, si schiusero, a poco a poco, incontrando quelle di lui, che si schiusero, anch'esse, portando con sé il loro carico di disperazione.

André voleva amare, disperatamente ed intensamente, con tutto sé stesso.

Voleva provare a vivere e per fare questo avrebbe dovuto dimenticare Oscar.

Il bacio leggero parve per un istante scacciare dalla mente l'altro bacio, quell'altro, quello che l'aveva attraversato colpito scosso trascinato dentro l'esistenza di Oscar, l'essenza del cuore, il calore del sangue…

Tutto…

André avrebbe dovuto dimenticare tutto.

Maileen si staccò da lui, restandogli abbracciata…

"Vieni con me…" – gli disse, prendendolo per mano.

242


	20. Prove finali

_**Prove finali**_

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

Le parole risuonarono nette nella testa di Oscar quando aprì gli occhi, quasi di soprassalto, ritrovandosi sul letto, ancora vestita, raggomitolata, quasi che nessun tempo fosse trascorso dal momento in cui, vinta dalla stanchezza, si era distesa, tentando di restare sveglia.

Tentando di capire come sarebbe riuscita a rimettere insieme i pezzi di tutto ciò ch'era accaduto la sera prima.

Si alzò sedendosi sul letto, abbagliata dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre.

Le tendine erano ancora aperte.

Nessuno le aveva chiuse. Non lei…

Nessun altro…

La stanza era vuota, il fuoco nell'altrettanto minuscolo camino, una specie di bracere a terra, ridotto ad agonizzante brace ormai fredda.

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

Le parole del conte risuonarono nella testa.

E poi…

Subito dopo l'immagine delle spalle di André, mentre usciva da quella stessa stanza.

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

André non era tornato, ormai l'aveva compreso.

Tutto attorno comunicava l'assenza.

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

Il silenzio e l'ordine dei pochi oggetti…

Fermi, quasi pietrificati, lasciati lì, com'erano dal giorno prima.

Nella testa un solo pensiero.

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

Doveva trovare Andrè, parlargli, comprendere se…

 _Tutto…_

L'aveva scorto dentro di sé, quel _tutto_ che l'amore concede a chi ama, anche se non lo sa…

Perché l'amore precede gli amanti…

Si prende il cuore, la testa, i muscoli ed il respiro, prima ancora che questi se ne accorgano.

 _Chi ama vuole tutto e dà tutto…_

Oscar tentò, disperatamente, di incrociare lo sguardo di André, quel giorno.

Doveva parlargli e chiedergli se anche lui…

Che cosa era accaduto tra loro.

Per un istante si chiese però cosa avrebbe risposto lei, se lui le avesse fatto la stessa domanda.

Rammentò l'istante in cui aveva ascoltato su di sè…

Non la sua voce, non il suo sguardo, non le parole…

Quelle, in fondo, le pareva di conoscerle abbastanza.

No…

Aveva ascoltato il suo corpo, il suo peso, su di sé, sopra di sé, impastato ed impresso al proprio, nel respiro e nel calore della bocca e delle mani…

Le sue e le proprie…

Amalgama fulgida…

Impossibile riconoscere e distinguere sé stessa, ancora sola, ancora unica…

Il proprio impercettibile inaspettato gesto, che l'aveva portata a voltarsi verso di lui a cercare le sue labbra a posarsi su di esse a chiedere di esse…

Non l'aveva pensato quel gesto.

L'aveva sentito salire dentro di sè, dallo stomaco e poi rimbalzare sul cuore e poi su, più su, verso la gola e la bocca e …

Poi nessun pensiero, nessun ragionamento, nessuna richiesta…

Solo una sorta di sfida.

La propria bocca aveva accettato quella sfida, quella richiesta, la propria…

Non quella di lui.

Eppure avere lui, ascoltarlo, assaggiarlo…

Lui, da sempre visto, osservato, ascoltato ma forse mai davvero conosciuto così come era accaduto in quei pochi istanti.

Non l'aveva pensato quel gesto…

Lei l'aveva voluto e l'aveva fatto…

Forse come era accaduto ad André, anche se lui le aveva detto ch'era da una vita che il desiderio galleggiava nella mente.

Adesso che aveva sfidato sé stessa, Oscar s'accorse d'essersi messa di fronte ad un rischio enorme.

La posta in gioco stava diventando alta, troppo alta, perché lei potesse relagare il gesto al semplice desiderio di un istante. Se non lo sapeva spiegare a sé stessa quel gesto, come avrebbe fatto a giustificarlo con André?

Non sarebbe bastata la scusa della scena.

Non sarebbe bastata a lui come a lei non era bastata la stessa scusa quando lui l'aveva baciata, alla prima prova della stessa scena.

 _§§§_

Lo vide, inizialmente, da lontano.

Le mani si strinsero istintivamente alla stoffa candida del vestito.

Oscar non s'era mai ritrovata prigioniera di un vestito, seppure quello era di stoffa serica e leggera che l'avvolgeva si, e la copriva si, ma la lasciava praticamente nuda, come nude e trasparenti si sentivano adesso la coscienza e la pelle e le labbra, quasi esse fossero di nuovo in balia d'un istante di smarrimento alla visione di un'onda improvvisa.

Novella Eva dall'ormai perduta innocenza, che si ritrova appunto visibile a sé, nuda, complice il demone tentatore e la propria innata volontà di conoscenza.

La mascella serrata, lo sguardo severo corse alla figura di André.

 _André…_

Su di lei, dentro di lei, rovesciato addosso come un tuono che spezza per un istante il respiro, nell'attesa che i sensi riprendano il contatto con i suoni, i pensieri, le immagini…

Nell'attesa che la pelle accaldata si grazi delle minuscole perle di pioggia fina.

Oscar continuò ad osservarlo.

 _Dove sei stato questa notte?_

 _Ti sei incontrato con Maileen?_

 _Già, Maileen…_

Oscar tentò, disperatamente, di distogliere lo sguardo da lei, quel giorno.

Che però tutto si consumò in pochi istanti, di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Attimi ch'ebbero il potere di frantumare l'essenza nuda e dunque scoperta e fragile, e che riportarono l'istante dopo alla realtà di ciò ch'era lei e di quale fosse il suo compito e di come dovesse ritrovare la necessaria lucidità a gestita la sua vita.

Era stata impegnata tutta la mattina nell'addestramento delle reclute e non appena aveva messo piede in teatro, la Regina Maria Antonietta l'aveva letteralmente rapita, per le prove dei costumi, la verifica della sequenza degli scontri, i dialoghi ed i cambi di scena.

E lei, da parte sua, ancora una volta, lì, occhi alle armi, frecce, spade, il famigerato pugnale…

Tre immagini scorsero…

Una quasi di seguito all'altra.

Nella prima, la giovane dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth, Maileen de Berintou, s'avvicinava ad André, intento a sistemare alcuni pannelli di scena.

Li vide scambiarsi poche battute, lei serenamente immersa nella figura di lui e lui…

André sorrideva, pareva felice, Oscar non parve scorgere l'ombra di malinconia che spesso aleggiava nello sguardo.

Li vide salutarsi dandosi la mano…

E poi…

Vide Maileen alzarsi quasi sulla punta dei piedi per sfiorare la guancia di André.

Un bacio discreto e leggero, mentre lei se ne andava e lui la seguiva con lo sguardo, quasi con malinconia.

Come se lui avesse voluto andare con lei…

E dopo…

Oscar non riuscì a credere d'essere stata così stupidamente disattenta.

Per quanto lei desiderasse impedire alla propria mente di pensare a Maileen e a ciò che poteva essere accaduto tra lei e André, decise istintivamente di seguire la giovane, con lo sguardo.

La vide avvicinarsi ad una persona.

Oscar ebbe quasi un tuffo al cuore.

Si rese conto che i due giovani erano pressochè identici.

Il giovane uomo, poco più alto dell'altra.

Capelli castano chiaro, occhi nocciola, stesso sguardo, dolce ma accorto, quasi che attraverso di esso tutto il mondo sarebbe stato sotto controllo.

Nessuna ingenuità od incertezza.

Il giovane mise una mano sulla spalla di Maileen, in un gesto che ad Oscar sembrò protettivo, affettuoso e sincero.

L'aveva già visto quel giovane.

Si rese conto, nella frenesia delle giornate intense ed assolutamente sorprendenti, d'essersi lasciata sfuggire un particolare.

Lei, che imparava a memoria i nomi delle reclute, dopo averle viste solo da poche ore…

Quel giovane aveva lo stesso cognome della dama di compagnia della sorella del re.

 _De Berintou…_

Quei due potevano essere fratelli, erano comunque molto vicini.

Maileen de Berintou, giovane dama di compagnia, giunta solo da qualche mese a corte, nonostante la sua famiglia di origine non avesse la possibilità di frequentare la reggia…

E Lucas de Berintou, giovane e promettente allievo dell'accademia militare, capace di maneggiare tutti i generi di armi, soprattutto l'arco.

Oscar stessa l'aveva visto all'opera, durante le prove, all'aperto, quando gli arcieri si erano presentati e avevano dimostrato la loro bravura, colpendo bersagli fissi e addirittura in movimento, nel cortile delle scuderie reali.

Lucas de Berintou li aveva colpiti tutti, persino i più piccoli e difficili.

E poi c'era stata la prova della scena dell'assalto alla reggia della principessa, sul palcoscenico.

Gli arcieri, nell'ultima fila della galleria, avevano scagliato le loro frecce, leggere e lievi, eppure sorprendentemente precise.

Tale bravura, se da una parte rassicurava sul fatto che gli arcieri sarebbero stati assolutamente accorti nell'evitare di colpire qualcuno, giocava però a favore della causa opposta.

Una dimestichezza molto utile per colpire qualcuno.

Con tale una precisione da…

Un brivido…

Ammise d'essersi d'essersi lasciata sfuggire l'insieme degli eventi. Quei due giovani dovevano essere fratelli ed entrambi da poco tempo avevano raggiunto un traguardo invidiabile per chiunque avesse avuto in mente d'avvicinarsi al mondo dorato ed irraggiungibile della corte di Versailles.

La terza visione…

Il sangue raggelato e fermo…

Il Conte d'Artois comparve dal fondo della platea, passo calmo ma deciso…

S'avvicinò ai giovani fratelli de Berintou, oltrepassandoli…

Un incontro causale…

No…

Minerva, seppur impegnata ad obbedire alle direttive della regina, seguì il nobile.

L'intuito dettò una smorfia ed una mezza imprecazione tra i denti.

Il Conte d'Artois si posizionò a lato dell'atrio del teatro, un poco nascosto dai tendaggi che coprivano le uscite.

E i due giovani lentamente lo raggiunsero.

Quando il conte li aveva oltrepassati, lo sguardo dei due, inizialmente sereno e disteso, era divenuto improvvisamente cupo.

Dunque nessuna coincidenza.

Che la fama del Conte d'Artois era nota.

Come pure il suo legame con il Duca d'Orleans.

Perché allora il conte stava parlando con quei due giovani?

C'era un legame tra loro, oppure era solo la sua immaginazione che vedeva intrighi e pericoli ovunque?

Di una sola cosa Oscar fu certa.

Non avrebbe più potuto permettersi di distrarsi.

Mente e cuore dovevano tornare lì, al suo compito, proteggere la famiglia reale.

Non poteva pensare all'amore, nè ad altro che avesse finito per distogliere dalla sua missione.

L'istinto riprese il sopravvento, dettando i gesti e le decisioni che prese nelle ore successive.

Non avrebbe avuto tempo per parlare con André.

Si concesse solo di cercarlo con lo sguardo, di nuovo, al termine della giornata intensa.

E si rese conto che anche lui alla fine l'aveva guardata e le aveva sorriso e nello sguardo l'ombra malinconica di sempre.

 _§§§_

Anche quella notte la nebbia era calata fitta e gelata sulla campagna circostante la Reggia di Versailles.

Ad Oscar non restò altro da fare che mantenere lo sguardo fisso sulla piccola lanterna appesa alla carrozza che, come lei stessa aveva previsto, si era da poco allontanata dalla reggia, per dirigersi verso Parigi.

Nel tragitto silenzioso e freddo pensieri veloci e tesi attraversarono la mente.

Uno su tutti.

Aveva deciso di avviarsi verso Parigi in completa solitudine, senza avvertire nessuno, neppure André.

Anzi…

Per evitare d'imbattersi nel cacciatore senza nome aveva lasciato detto che sarebbe rientrata a casa quella sera, mentre davanti alla porta delle stanze dove erano custodite le armi aveva fatto mettere due guardie.

Si chiedeva come l'avrebbe presa André e se avrebbe creduto alla menzogna.

Si chiedeva s'era solo il pensiero di proteggere la famiglia reale ad averla indotta a decidere di seguire la giovane dama di compagnia Maileen de Berintou…

Oppure se in realtà lei desiderasse soltanto scoprire un segreto o un punto debole dell'altra e fornire così a sé stessa e soprattutto ad André un appiglio che gli avesse aperto gli occhi all'altro e l'avesse finalmente messo in guardia contro le moine della giovane dama di compagnia.

 _Perché?_

Perché era lì, avvolta nella nebbia, sulla strada che conduceva a Parigi, a cercare una prova che la giovane non fosse così trasparente e sincera come parevano credere tutti…

Si chiedeva se fosse stato il proprio intuito, quello solito e conosciuto, a metterla istintivamente in contrasto con Maileen oppure non fosse stato _un altro intuito_ , una sorta di voce mai ascoltata prima d'allora dentro di lei semplicemente perché mai nessuna fanciulla aveva osato mettere gli occhi su André, fino ad allora…

Un istinto guidato da un'assurda gelosia inspiegabilmente animatasi dentro di lei, da quando aveva compreso che quella giovane nutriva dei sentimenti verso André.

Sinceri o meno…

Questo a lei non interessava.

Oppure no…

Oppure davvero le interessava comprendere se l'altra fosse sincera e se André la ricambiasse?

Di fatto quei sentimenti – appena accennati - avevano finito per colpirla oltre quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

E poi non sarebbe riuscita ad addomesticare sé stessa, di fronte a lui, perché quel bacio rimbombava nelle tempie e compariva non davanti agli occhi ma tra le dita immaginarie della coscienza, sulle labbra oscure delle viscere.

Che se fosse rimasta a Versailles avrebbe rivisto André…

E lei non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

Il suo sguardo…

Le sue braccia su di sé…

Sè stessa avvolta e chiusa dentro di lui…

Sensazioni così vere e dirompenti, riemerse più volte durante la giornata, si sarebbero animate improvvisamente dentro di sé, colmandosi di un corpo vero, di uno sguardo vero…

E tutto questo l'avrebbe fatta sprofondare, come ora stava accadendo, in un baratro d'assoluta incertezza.

Non sarebbe neppure riuscita a parlare, perché questa volta non avrebbe neppure avuto la scusa di prendersela con André.

Lo rammentava bene quell'istante.

André era rimasto immobile e ciò ch'era accaduto era stato solo lei a desiderarlo, volerlo, chiederlo a sé stessa.

Un suo desiderio, impossibile da fermare e controllare.

Anche questi pensieri si dissolsero come nebbia spazzata via da un vento impetuoso.

Poco fuori dalla Reggia di Versailles Oscar vide la carrozza fermarsi e un giovane a cavallo avvicinarsi al mezzo, affiancarlo e poi ripartire insieme alla prima.

Un cappuccio scuro impediva di riconoscere il volto del cavaliere ma la corporatura poteva benissimo essere quella del fratello della giovane dentro la carrozza.

Oscar rimase a distanza dal mezzo, fino a quando questo entrò a Parigi, percorrendo i vicoli scuri e sudici della periferia.

La carrozza non si diresse però verso Palace Royal, com'era accaduto quando l'aveva scorta la prima volta uscire dalla residenza del Duca d'Oreans.

Dopo aver attraversato la Senna, la carrozza voltò per addentrarsi in un quartiere fitto di viuzze e così Oscar dovette per forza restare distante per non essere riconosciuta.

La perse di vista un paio di volte, alla fine, lo stridio dei freni fece comprendere che il mezzo si era fermato.

Non a Palace Royal, ma molto vicino, nei pressi di un edificio piuttosto vecchio e malandato.

Dalle persiane chiuse non filtrava alcuna luce filtrava, anzi, quel luogo pareva assolutamente disabitato.

Persino i cani randagi e gli ubriachi, che solitamente popolavano le strade più malfamate e dimenticate di Parigi, parevano scomparsi nel nulla.

Oscar provò ad avvicinarsi, ancora di più.

Ed una quarta visione, ancora più sorprendente, la colse, quasi impreparata, perché nemmeno lei si sarebbe aspettata di vedere una persona che si avvicinava alla carrozza e apriva la porta e porgeva la mano per aiutare la giovane Maileen de Berintou a scendere.

Quell'individuo era a volto scoperto e Oscar lo riconobbe.

Era la stessa persona incontrata nella bettola, qualche giorno prima, l'alterco forzato e poco chiaro, e poi la sczzottata fuori, nel vicolo, davanti a Palace Royal.

La corporatura pareva la stessa.

Vide sparire il gruppetto dentro la casa.

Non sarebbe riuscita ad avvicinarsi di più se non aggirando tutto l'isolato, dato che l'edificio confinava con altre case e neppure si riusciva a scorgere il cortile retrostante.

Ciò che aveva visto era sufficiente.

Non poteva esser tutta una coincidenza.

E se anche lo fosse stata, adesso la sua curiosità non l'avrebbe più lasciata in pace fino a quando non avesse compreso che relazione scorreva tra le tre persone.

Il freddo punse il viso, le dita rattrappite dentro i guanti s'appoggiarono al collo del cavallo per trarne un poco di tepore. Ci s'appoggiò anche con la fronte, in attesa, accarezzando il manto caldo, per scaldarsi al contatto con l'animale.

Doveva restare lì, fino a quando le tre persone non fossero uscite.

Poi avrebbe deciso chi seguire.

Lì, al freddo, nonostante la strana sequenza di avvenimenti, un unico pensiero si fece strada nell'attesa e nel buio.

Non quello di fronteggiare la giovane Maileen de Berintou per cercare di comprendere se lei rappresentasse un pericolo per la famiglia reale.

O meglio, non solo quello.

L'unico pensiero era avvertire André e fargli comprendere che Maileen non era chi lei voleva far credere.

Era freddo e nella testa il pensiero, sorprendentemente egoista, che finalmente aveva scovato un'ombra nella perfetta ed irreprensibile esistenza della giovane Maileen.

Era freddo e nella testa il pensiero che André finalmente avrebbe aperto gli occhi e forse avrebbe deciso di prendere le distanze.

Era freddo e Oscar sentì scorrere dentro di sé uno strano calore, incomprensibile, al pensiero che André sarebbe tornato ad essere suo, soltanto suo, nei pensieri, nei gesti, nelle parole e nei silenzi.

Era freddo e un brivido sorprendentemente caldo corse lungo la schiena, mentre si morse il labbro, in un impeto di disperazione per ciò che sarebbe accaduto.

L'ombra nella vita dell'altra riempiva il cuore d'una strana e sporca soddisfazione…

Tutto ciò avrebbe ferito André.

André non era suo e non lo sarebbe mai stato.

No…

Adesso non era più così.

 _André..._

Un altro brivido corse lungo la schiena. Le dita avvolte nei guanti si strinsero alle redini ed il viso si appoggiò al fianco del cavallo.

Il cuore batteva e Oscar non poteva farci niente.

E le ginocchia rammentavano il contatto breve e fugace con quei fianchi grandi e forti, su di lei…

E lei li avevi stretti a sé, avvolgendoli, in un impeto di possesso che stentava a concepire dentro sé stessa prima di quel momento.

Un altro pensiero…

Subdolo ed insistente…

Quelle dita leggere su di sé…

Le aveva ascoltate percorrere la pelle dei fianchi e raggiungerla ed appoggiarsi sui seni, imprigionati nelle maledette fasce che portava fin da adolescente.

Dita leggere ma sfrontate e coraggiose.

Le aveva lasciate fare…

Le aveva attese accolte assaggiate mentre esse scioglievano il loro tocco e risvegliando dentro di lei _un'altra Oscar_ , insondata, sconosciuta, lontana, irraggiungibile.

Un altro brivido…

Un lieve sospiro…

Oscar fu costretta a muovere qualche passo, incredula dell'ansia crescente che la stava prendendo.

Un desiderio irresistibile di tornare a quelle dita a quel viso a quella bocca sulla sua bocca…

Un altro brivido…

Questa volta non era il freddo ma il ricordo del calore, furtivo e liquido che s'era irradiato nell'istante in cui lei aveva percepito su di sé il corpo di André.

Il suo peso su di sè e lei racchiusa…

Racchiusa…

Avvolta…

Abbracciata…

Oscar strinse i pugni e tornò con lo sguardo alla piccola porta dell'edificio.

Quattro rintocchi…

Le campanine di Notre Dame deputate, un poco più silenziose, a battere le ore della notte.

Lontane, il suono amplificato dal silenzio irreale che precedeva un'alba chiara ed evanescente.

Era trascorsa poco più di un'ora, quando la porta si aprì di nuovo.

Nessun altro era giunto nell'edificio e le tre persone ch'erano entrate se ne stavano andando, riprendendo ognuna la propria strada.

Oscar tirò un lungo respiro.

Decise di scegliere colui che l'aveva aggredita nel vicolo.

La carrozza sarebbe tornata a Versailles, non aveva molti dubbi sul punto, e avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di raggiungerla. Conosceva chi c'era dentro, così come – seppur in superficie – sapeva chi era l'altro giovane.

Tutto andò secondo le valutazioni.

Oscar non c'impiegò molto a comprendere che la strada imboccata dall'uomo l'avrebbe condotto di nuovo a Palace Royal.

Neppure questa, assieme alle altre, poteva essere solo una coincidenza.

Solo che lo sconosciuto non entrò, ma proseguì oltre l'angolo dell'ala ovest del palazzo.

Poi, forse, resosi conto di essere seguito, decise di sparire, inghiottito dai cunicoli sotterranei che correvano sotto la maggior parte della città.

Oscar lo perse di vista e alla fine preferì riguadagnare il tempo perso spronando il cavallo per tornare lungo la strada che l'avrebbe riportata alla reggia.

La nebbia si era alzata e una luce biancastra e fredda tingeva il cielo da est, adagiandosi lentamente sui contorni grigi e dei tetti e delle piccole mansarde e dei giardini pensili che si stagliavano sulla parte più alta degli edifici.

A poco a poco, il chiarore si fuse alla coltre lattiginosa che saliva dalle acque fredde e calme della Senna, dissolvendola, lasciando intravedere piccole scaglie di luce argentee e mobili.

La città si animava lungo le strade più aperte e distese dei primi avventori che varcavano strade ancora assonnate e piazze ancora vuote.

Cinque rintocchi…

Le campane di Notre Dame…

Oscar scorse il profilo della cattedrale, lontana, stagliarsi in una coltre di luce bianca ed ovattata, di tanto in tanto sfuggenti lingue di luce animavano i ricami delle finestre istoriate e dei rosoni su in cima, riflettendo raggi colorati e brillanti.

L'aria fredda si stava riempiendo di voci, suoni, odori, profumi da cui lei sarebbe fuggita, per rifugiarsi di nuovo in un mondo dorato e finto, in una rappresentanzione fantastica e surreale.

Inspirò profondamente.

Quella sarebbe stata una lunga giornata per tutti.

Per alcune ore sarebbe diventata la dea Minerva.

In quelle stesse ore lei avrebbe comunque mantenuto fede al suo impegno di proteggere la famiglia reale.

Come aveva previsto, riuscì a raggiungere la carrozza mentre rientrava alla reggia.

La giovane però era sola.

Del fratello non c'era alcuna traccia.

Non c'era più tempo.

Quel giorno tutti gli attori erano stati convocati dalla Regina Maria Antonietta fin dal mattino per proseguire con le prove finali della rappresentazione che si sarebbe tenuta nella serata.

La maggior parte degli invitati sarebbero giunti alla reggia fin dal mattino, ospitati nelle stanze deputate alla reggia oppure nelle residenze che incoronavano Versailles, poco lontano.

I turni di guardia erano già stati impartiti.

Nella mente ogni pezzo del grandioso ed assolutamente pericoloso progetto pareva sotto controllo.

Oscar avrebbe avuto giusto pochi istanti per trovare André, informarlo sul conto di Maileen.

La giovane nascondeva chissà quale segreto e comunque che non era stata sincera con loro e soprattutto con lui.

Doveva trovarlo e doveva metterlo in guardia…

Non ci sarebbe stato altro tempo per trovare altre prove…

Le credenziali non giocavano a favore e nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto fronteggiare in solitudine la giovane ch'era la dama di compagnia della sorella del re.

André, solo, avrebbe potuto intercedere presso di lei, per indurla a parlare e rivelare ciò che stava accadendo.

 _André…_

 _§§§_

Lo trovò André, finalmente, proprio nelle stanze dov'erano custodite le armi.

Le stanze che entrambi avevano condiviso, anche se solo per pochi giorni.

Le stanze dov'era accaduto che lei avesse finalmente deciso di ascoltare qualcosa di assolutamente inspiegabile ed assoluto che l'aveva spinta a compiere un gesto impercettibile e potente.

Lì, proprio lì, in quella stanzetta…

Lì, proprio lì, su quel volto, su quella guancia, su quella pelle, mentre poteva osservare quegli stessi occhi che, ora, se ne stavano a fissarla, scuri e distanti, assolutamente diversi da come li rammentava lei.

Non c'era tempo.

Non c'era più tempo per domandare ad André cos'era successo.

Tra lui e Maileen…

C'era tempo solo per spiegargli che forse sarebbe accaduto qualcosa…

Anche se Oscar non sapeva né cosa né quando.

"La Regina Maria Antonietta ha chiesto di te…" – esordì lui serio, un poco freddo, senza chiedere spiegazioni sulla sua ennesima fuga.

Si voltò André, quasi non avese avuto coraggio nemmeno lui di guardarla in faccia.

In fondo l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista lei era in compagnia di Fersen e nei momenti successivi era stata Minerva.

Dunque la Oscar che conosceva lui chissà dov'era finita. Chissà se esisteva ancora…

Continuò dunque nella preparazione delle casse delle armi: "Dovresti raggiungerla. E' molto tesa, vuole accertarsi che tutto sia pronto per questa sera…".

"André ascoltami ho bisogno di parlarti!".

Che però l'altro non si voltò, continuando a sistemare le armi.

Che fu lei a diigersi verso di lui, appoggiargli la mano sulla spalla, per imporgli di voltarsi.

Voleva guardarlo in faccia mentre gli diceva ciò che aveva scoperto.

Non era per ottenere soddisfazione sul proprio intuito che forse aveva colto nel giusto.

Voleva solo rivedere lo sguardo dell'altro e comprendere quale sarebbe stato l'effetto della rivelazione.

Andrè si alzò.

Lei strinse le labbra, per trovare il coraggio necessario.

Lui continuava a guardarla incuriosito ma le sue mani erano chiuse, i muscoli contratti e nella testa l'ultima immagine di lei.

Lei nelle sue braccia, stretta abbracciata protetta chiusa, dentro di sé…

Lei, le sue labbra, leggere morbide dolci mobili chiare su di sé, dentro di sé…

E poi ancora, il silenzio mentre la porta si apriva ed il Conte di Fersen entrava e…

André se n'era andato con il suo carico di dubbi e disperazione che s'erano scontrati con le parole dolci che Maileen gli aveva riservato, nel boschetto scuro e freddo dei giardini della reggia.

E lui non aveva rifiutato quelle parole, quasi che in esse avrebbe trovato la forza di dimenticare Oscar.

Rammentava di aver cercato Oscar, il giorno seguente, all'Operà.

L'aveva intravista e l'aveva seguita con lo sguardo, mentre provavano le loro scene ed assistevano alle prove degli altri attori.

L'aveva osservata mentre combattevano insieme e poi percorrere sicura lo spazio del palcoscenico, muovendosi come fosse realmente divenuta la dea Minerva.

L'aveva vista accanto al Conte di Fersen.

E gli era apparsa talmente bella e fiera e risoluta e lontana…

Quasi irriconoscibile.

Come avrebbe fatto a dimenticarla?

E poi…

Poi l'aveva vista lasciare il palcoscenico, così come gli altri attori.

Anche il Conte di Fersen se n'era andato e secondo una delle solite conversazioni di nobili di corte annoiati e pettegoli quella sera il conte non sarebbe rimasto a Versailles.

Anche André aveva cercato Oscar.

Anche lui avrebbe voluto parlarle.

Anche lui non sarebbe riuscito a proseguire oltre nello strano silenzio calato tra loro.

Distanza quasi invalicabile che mai si era interposta tra le loro esistenze.

Alla fine aveva appreso che Oscar aveva lasciato la reggia.

André aveva saputo che sarebbe tornata a casa, o almeno così lei aveva lasciato detto, tanto che lui aveva trovato le guardie davanti alla stanza delle armi.

E così aveva deciso di tornare anche lui alla residenza dei Jaryaies proprio quella notte.

Solo che non l'aveva trovata.

Lei non era mai rientrata a casa.

Anche se aveva detto che sarebbe tornata li.

Non era a casa e non era a Versailles…

E ora se la trovava davanti.

Lo sguardo severo, domande impigliate nella gola…

Nessun diritto ch'esse fossero sguasciate dalle labbra.

 _Dove sei stata?_

 _Perché hai mentito?_

Forse le stesse domande che insistevano nella mente di lei.

 _Dove sei stato l'altra notte?_

 _Perché non riesco più a parlarti?_

Nessuna risposta.

Sarebbe stato troppo doloroso, da parte di entrambi, indugiare oltre sulla possibile risposta.

E comunque nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto rinfacciare nulla all'altro.

"Ti ascolto" – proseguì André.

"Si tratta di Maileen…".

Lo sguardo di André fu attraversato da un guizzo di rabbia.

 _Che cosa c'entra adesso Maileen?_

 _Perché vuoi parlare di lei?_

André rimase in silenzio.

Decise di non interrompere Oscar.

Voleva comprendere fin dove lei si sarebbe spinta.

L'avrebbe lasciata cadere nel dirupo questa volta. Non l'avrebbe fermata, perch'era stanco della velata ma continua intromissione nella sua vita mentre nulla lui poteva sapere di lei.

Che però Oscar, per parte sua, e prima ancora di rivelare ciò che aveva visto, voleva comprendere cosa sapesse e provasse André di quella ragazza.

"Tu cosa sai di lei?".

"Che intendi dire?".

"Sapevi che ha un fratello?".

"Si…".

Oscar s'irrigidì, che fu André a proseguire.

"Non uno solo. Ha due fratelli…tutti e due più grandi di lei…uno è qui a Versailles…".

"E' Lucas de Berintou vero?".

"Certo…non credo sia un mistero. Pensavo te ne fossi resa conto tu stessa. Sei così brava a ricordare i nomi delle reclute…figuriamoci quelli di sette arcieri…".

Il tono velatamente ironico iniziò a farsi strada nella voce di André.

Oscar gli era davanti e pensò che André la stesse prendendo in giro.

"André non scherzare…sto parlando seriamente…".

"E allora dillo chiaramente ciò che pensi! Non girarci tanto attorno!" – gli replicò lui severo, seppure il tono pareva divenuto insolente.

Quasi che per lui quel discorso non avesse alcun valore.

Nella testa di André il dubbio del perché lei gli avesse mentito.

Il dubbio di ciò che poteva essere accaduto in quella piccola stanza dopo che lui se n'era andato e poi ancora la sera successiva, quando aveva cercato Oscar e aveva saputo che lei sarebbe tornata alla residenza dei Jaryaies, mentre lui là non l'aveva trovata.

Ed ogni istante l'ingombrante presenza del conte svedese che pareva ormai aver guadagnato ogni spazio, ogni pensiero, ogni gesto della vita di Oscar s'ingigantiva e struggeva la coscienza.

Cosa importava adesso _alla sua padrona_ di conoscere i particolari della vita di Maileen?

"André, ho visto quella giovane andare a Parigi ieri sera. Era insieme a suo fratello e poi a loro si è unita un'altra persona…ascoltami…non ci crederai ma…credo fosse la stessa che mi ha aggredito l'altra notte…quando ti dissi di aver avuto una discussione in quella taverna…".

André si fece scuro in volto.

"Saresti andata a Parigi allora?".

Nella voce un tono insolito, quasi di sufficienza, quasi lui non avesse neppure ascoltato ciò che lei aveva appena detto.

Oscar non era certo tipo da raccontare fandonie o storielle, quindi ciò che gli stava dicendo poteva avere un fondo di verità.

Ma André non voleva cedere al solito balletto di congetture.

Non voleva più tornare dalla sua parte e darle ragione.

Dopo l'ennesimo accenno a Maileen forse nemmeno gli importava più di sapere dove Oscar fosse stata e con chi.

Non solo non sapeva più a cosa credere…

Non voleva più credere a lei…

Che quello ben avrebbe potuto essere un banale espediente per mettere in cattiva luce Maileen davanti ai suoi occhi ed al tempo stesso un altrettanto banale espediente per nascondere ciò che poteva essere accaduto tra Oscar e Fersen.

"Si…l'ho seguita…" – continuò lei sempre più concitata.

"Tu avresti seguito Maileen!?" – chiosò André allarmato – "Perché? Che storia sarebbe?".

"Come che storia sarebbe!?" – lo rimbeccò l'altra, incredula del tono di sufficienza dell'attendente – "Ma hai sentito quello che ho detto?! Quella ragazza è tornata a Parigi. Con lei c'era il fratello…Lucas de Bertinou…e tutti e due hanno incontrato un uomo…l'ho riconosciuto…è quello mi ha aggredito l'altra sera…capisci?".

La risposta di André colpì sin quasi a far perdere l'equilibrio.

Un tempo…

Un tempo non ci sarebbe stata necessità di altre spiegazioni.

I pochi concetti esposti, uniti al naturale intuito di Oscar, da soli, avrebbero reso chiaro ad André che qualcosa in quella storia non tornava.

Un tempo…

Adesso c'erano di mezzo talmente tanti dubbi…

Oscar aveva chiaramente ed apertamente dimostrato la propria insofferenza verso Maileen.

André non ne conosceva la ragione ma non gli importava.

Oscar non poteva continuare a comportarsi in quel modo.

Mentre lei dirigeva la propria vita lontano da lui, pretendeva di mantenere il controllo sulla sua, nonostante non gli importasse nulla della sua vita.

Perché non poteva lasciare che anche lui dirigesse la propria vita lontano da lei?

Perché Oscar si ostinava a cercare a tutti i costi un punto oscuro nella vita di quella giovane, quasi per indurlo a non avvicinarsi più a lei?

Perché non voleva ammettere che poteva esserci qualcun altro nella sua vita?

Perché non voleva lasciarlo libero?

Il punto era…

 _Lui voleva essere lasciato libero?_

Il silenzio scese su di loro.

"Oscar…non so cosa dirti. Mi hai raccontato che Maileen si sarebbe vista con suo fratello e un'altra persona a Parigi ieri notte. Forse non sarà proprio corretto per una giovane come lei…ma in fondo quello era suo fratello…e l'altro forse…forse l'altro era…".

"André!" – gridò lei – "Ma mi hai sentito? Come diavolo fai a dire che non sai cosa dirmi!? Tutto quello che sta accadendo è assurdo!".

"Sentimi tu Oscar!" – la replica eruppe insofferente e secca – "Sono stanco di questo modo di ragionare. Quello che mi stai raccontando non ha nessun senso, se non che tu fin da subito hai provato avversione verso Maileen. E non mi hai mai spiegato perché. Quest'avversione adesso ti porta a vedere quello che non c'è. O meglio, a vedere cose che forse sono assolutamente normali ma che per te devono essere un problema. Maileen non ti piace, dillo chiaramente! Ormai l'ho capito. Ma non puoi accanirti contro di lei per cercare di metterla in cattiva luce…".

"André, io non mi accanisco contro quella ragazza!".

"Si invece!" – gridò André di rimando – "La storia che mi hai raccontato assomiglia a tante altre storie! Tutte quelle di tantissimi nobili che escono di sera per andare a Parigi! Ma di loro non ti sei mai interessata. Non li hai mai seguiti per vedere dove andavano o cosa facevano. Perché con Maileen invece lo avresti fatto!? Che cosa volevi sapere?".

Conclusione spietatamente logica.

E questo non fece altro che sollecitare ancora di più la rabbia di Oscar.

"Io…sentimi bene... io non ce l'ho con lei…non ha fatto nulla di male…ma è strano che lei sia comparsa a corte e poi sia arrivato anche suo fratello. Nessuno sapeva della loro esistenza e improvvisamente tutti e due si ritrovano alla reggia…e il tizio che ho visto con loro è quello che mi aggredito l'altra notte, vicino a Palace Royal. André, queste non possono essere solo coincidenze!" – gli si parò davanti, lo sguardo fiammeggiava…

Mescolati senso del dovere e gelosia…

"Possono non esserlo…" – tentò di smorzare l'altro – "Ma secondo me sei tu che vuoi vedere in questi fatti coincidenze che forse non sono ciò che sembrano…e questo perché provi avversione verso Maileen…credo sia questo…".

"O forse sei tu che non le vuoi vedere perché quella giovane suscita la tua simpatia!".

Replica tagliente ad altrettanta tagliente insofferenza…

Che fu lei dunque a contrattaccare…

Cedere e cadere nella domanda assurda, eppure l'unica che avrebbe potuto smuovere André.

"Non ce l'ho con lei! Tu piuttosto cosa provi per lei?".

"Questo cosa c'entra adesso?".

"La stai difendendo! Ecco cosa c'entra. Io ti sto dicendo che forse quella ragazza ha un segreto. Non so di cosa si possa trattare ma di certo non è stata sincera con te. E forse il fatto che provi dell'affetto per lei ti porta a non vedere ciò che vedo io. Ho visto i due fratelli Bertinou parlare con il Conte d'Artois! Neppure questa è una coincidenza!?".

André strinse i pugni ancora di più.

Oscar voleva ribaltare di nuovo i ruoli.

Ora era all'attacco.

Solo che il terreno di scontro non era più la sicurezza della famiglia reale, o comunque non solo quella, ma i loro sentimenti e ciò ch'essi stavano provocando dentro di loro ai sensi, tutti, agl'impegni verso i sovrani e verso sé stessi e verso l'altro…

"Io non sarei obiettivo, dici!?" – replicò André con rabbia.

"Non ho detto questo. Ma mi sembra che tu cominci ad essere coinvolto con questa ragazza…e questo non ti porta a vedere con chiarezza…".

"Certo, allora potrei dire la stessa cosa di te e Fersen!".

Contestazione tagliente...

Al punto che Oscar indietreggiò d'istinto, quasi a proteggersi, che non s'aspettava l'insolente accanimento nei confronti dei isuoi sentimenti.

Che poi, in fondo, lei stava facendo la stessa cosa con André…

Veniva dunque ripagata con la stessa moneta.

"Tu non vedi quello che quell'uomo ti sta facendo!" – rincarò André quasi furioso – "Ti sta usando per distogliere l'attenzione da sé e dalla sua relazione con la regina. Sta facendo leva sul tuo affetto…".

André si fermò un istante.

Poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, facendosi verso di lei ed afferrandola per il braccio, per trattenerla e gridarle in faccia quello che realmente pensava.

"Sta usando il tuo amore per lui per convincerti che anche lui potrebbe amarti. Ti ha chiesto di lasciare la Francia semplicemente perché qui in Francia non avrebbe il coraggio di amarti davanti a tutti…davanti alla regina…non potrebbe farlo! So che vuole proteggere la regina…ma non potrebbe mai amarti davanti a tutti... non potrebbe farlo perché non ti ama!".

Parole finalmente nette ed implacabili…

"André non ti permetto di parlarmi a questo modo! Tu non sai niente dei miei sentimenti!".

"E invece li conosco bene _i tuoi sentimenti_! Sei come un libro aperto per me…".

Tentò di svincolarsi l'altra…

"Ti stupisce questo?!" sputò André combattuto se rivelarsi o tacere o…"So che provi dell'affetto per il conte…quello che non so è come tu possa essere divenuta così cieca da non comprendere che quell'uomo vuole te per allontanare da sé il disonore d'essere additato da tutti come l'amante della regina! Dunque per risollevare l'onore calpestato della regina! Se lui fosse davvero capace di amarti…e renderti felice…io…io…".

"Tu cosa André!? Cosa vuoi dire?" – gridò l'altra, ostinandosi a liberarsi dalla presa della mano che poi era presa di coscienza, quella coscienza a cui lei aveva tentato di non dare ascolto – "Cosa vuoi tu da me!? Non hai già avuto le tue brave soddisfazioni!? Non mi hai forse detto che la tua vita è stata appagante e che con me hai avuto ciò che volevi? Tu non ti sei comportato forse allo stesso modo? Almeno il conte ha ammesso che prova dell'affetto per me…ha ammesso di amare la regina ma che potrebbe anche imparare a volermi bene. Perché dovrebbe interessati allora se anch'io provo affetto per qualcuno? Io non sono niente per te…credo invece che quella ragazza ti interessi e anch'io allora mi sto domandando se non sia tu ad essere così cieco da non vedere che forse ti sta ingannando…e che è pericolosa…".

André non riuscì a trovare altre parole.

Strinse ancora di più la presa del braccio e corse con la mano sinistra a lei, attirandola a sé ed abbracciandola e stringendola a sé, forte.

Per stringere sé stesso alla propria convinzione, alla propria certezza.

Era lei la sua certezza.

Solo lei.

E per non cedere all'istinto di baciarla, di nuovo, come quella sera, come alla prima prova della rappresentazione, e come le mille volte in cui aveva solo immaginato di farlo nella sua vita.

"Possibile che tu non capisca?" – mormorò piano accostato al viso.

Oscar stretta in quell'abbraccio…

Arrabbiata, impaurita.

Incerta, che nella testa e nel cuore si stava facendo strada, di nuovo, quel _tutto,_ assoluto ed impossibile da fermare e comprendere e controllare.

 _Tutto…_

Tutto stava accadendo di nuovo lì, in quelle braccia.

Lì, con il proprio viso sul viso di André.

"Ascolta le tue parole Oscar. Ascoltale…ascolta te stessa e quello che dici…come puoi pensare che io mi accontenterei di vederti accanto ad un uomo che prova affetto per te e che dice che _potrebbe imparare ad amarti?_ Come puoi pensare che io possa accettare di perderti senza vedere nel tuo volto ed ascoltare nelle tue parole tutto…".

"Tutto…" – sussurrò lei piano, un filo di voce, sorpresa al suono di quella parola.

"Si… _tutto…tutto_! Quando si ama davvero… _tutto_ è ciò che si sente, si prova, si chiede… _tutto_! Io non riesco a vedere nulla nella tua vita…so che vuoi bene a Fersen…l'ho capito da tanto tempo ormai…".

Tremò Oscar in quell'abbraccio.

Le parole erano uscite nette, decise.

Ormai André non poteva più nasconderle ed Oscar si chiedeva da dove provenissero.

"Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose? Perché?".

La voce parve incrinarsi, sormontata dalle lacrime che stavano prendendo il sopravvento.

Nemmeno lei comprendeva perché, ma stretta in quell'abbraccio, colpita dalle parole sincere e taglienti, Oscar sentiva che quel nodo che l'aveva costretta a trattenere dentro di sé i suoi sentimenti, l'amore, la rabbia, la paura, l'incertezza, si stava sciogliendo.

Quasi irrefrenabili, sarebbe arrivate le lacrime.

E lei non avrebbe potuto…

Lei non avrebbe potuto dimostrare ad André che forse lui aveva ragione…

Con una spinta riuscì ad allontanarlo.

"Stai lontano da me!".

Alzò la mano destra per colpirlo, ma essa rimase ferma a mezz'aria, per tornare subito dopo ad abbassarsi.

Non avrebbe potuto farlo…

Oscar non avrebbe potuto colpirlo, non dopo ciò che era accaduto, non dopo ciò che lui aveva suscitato in lei e che lei stessa aveva desiderato sentire.

André rimase immobile, attendendo il colpo che non arrivò, stringendo i pugni.

Non distolse lo sguardo da lei, quasi a continuare a sfidarla, colpito, questa volta dalle sue parole.

"Non puoi dirigere la mia vita André!" – esclamò Oscar con voce che a stento tratteneva il pianto - "Va bene! Non mi hai dato alcuna risposta sul conto di Maileen. Almeno ti ho avvertito. Fai pure quello che vuoi! Ed io farò lo stesso…".

André non tornò più con lo sguardo su di lei.

Nella testa le parole taglienti e ed brusco distacco, l'ennesimo…

 _Posso fare quello che voglio?_

 _Cosa vuol dire che posso fare quello che voglio!?_

 _Vuol dire che tu mi lasceresti andare via, con quella ragazza, pur di non ammettere con te stessa che ho ragione?_

 _Che Fersen non ti ama, e tu lo sai ma non vuoi ammetterlo!?_

 _E per questo sei disposta a non vedere ciò che invece io provo per te?_

 _Oscar, ti fa così paura vedere l'amore di una persona davanti a te?_

 _Ti fa così paura ascoltare tutto, tutto quello che può dare l'amore?_

 _Ti fa così paura ascoltare quello che abbiamo sentito insieme solo poche ore fa e che tu adesso vuoi negare a te stessa?_

 _Non sai dare un nome a ciò che hai sentito e tutto questo ti fa paura._

 _Sapere che può accadere questo tra noi…_

 _Che qualcuno potrebbe amarti con tutto se stesso e che tu, anche tu, potresti provare lo stesso amore ti fa così paura che preferisci credere più al rispetto ed alla stima che un uomo può nutrire verso di te, piuttosto che lasciare i tuoi sensi in balia di un amore che rappresenta tutto nella tua vita?_

 _Io non posso spiegarti altro…_

 _Se non lo senti da te…_

 _Io non posso fare e dire altro._

Il brusco distacco si consumò attraverso parole dure, implacabili.

Senza senso.

Oscar non aveva compreso ciò che aveva voluto dirle André.

O forse, l'aveva compreso benissimo.

Solo che nella sua testa ciò che aveva detto André era vero e faceva troppo male.

Troppo male recava con sé il pensiero che un uomo avrebbe potuto _imparare ad amarla_ …

Troppo male recava il pensiero che lei non avrebbe mai ascoltato dentro di sé quell'amore totale e sincero che invece stava scorgendo davanti a sé…

Lì, davanti a sè, in quella stanza…

In quelle parole taglienti…

Nell'esposizione dura e spietata della realtà in cui si era illusa di vivere…

Nel dubbio che le obiezioni di André fossero solo una scusa per non rispondere alle domande che lei gli aveva fatto.

Il respiro divenne corto quasi lei avesse faticato a ritrovare la calma.

Oscar non era più stretta nell'abbraccio, sorretta solo da paura e rabbia.

Nella testa e nel cuore si stava facendo strada, di nuovo, quel _tutto,_ assoluto ed impossibile da comprendere e controllare.

 _Tutto…_

Tutto stava accadendo di nuovo lì, davanti ad André.

Lì, con il proprio viso davanti al viso di lui…

E nella testa e stupide parole di lui.

 _Era da una vita che volevo farlo…_

Perché adesso quelle parole le suonavano non più così strane e senza significato?

Perché quelle parole scioglievano il loro effetto dirompente, depurato dalla sorpresa del primo istante in cui erano state dette, per colmarsi dell'abbraccio forte, così come dell'ammissione che l'affetto – quello di Fersen – non avrebbe mai potuto diventare amore?

E persino del proprio stesso impercettibile gesto che l'aveva portata a volgere il viso verso André per cercare le sue labbra e chiedere di esse!?

Esso gesto ritornava sempre lì, a scorrere davanti agli occhi, implacabile, a martellare nella testa, mentre il sguardo, in quello stesso momento si posava di nuovo sulle labbra di lui, André…

Che Oscar fece ancora un passo indietro…

Per distogliersi…

Il viso scuro di André, la sua espressione tagliente e severa…

Se André non voleva essere sincero con lei, tanto valeva che nemmeno lei lo fosse.

Ognuno avrebbe seguito la propria strada.

Anche se questo li avrebbe portati lontani l'uno dall'altra.

Sarebbe stato inevitabile…

Oscar guadagnò velocemente la porta.

Giusto il tempo di ascoltare le parole di André.

"Parlerò con Maileen se questo potrà tranquillizzarti…" – disse lui sommessamente.

Oscar sentì dentro di se che non era questo che lei avrebbe voluto.

Ma Andrè aveva comunque espresso il desiderio di accontentarla.

"Fai come credi…".

La porta si chiuse.

Nessuno dei due poteva sapere che da quel momento solo la dea Minerva ed il cacciatore senza nome si sarebbero incontrati per scoprire e vivere il loro amore.

Recitando il loro ruolo di amore e di morte.

258


	21. Idra

_**Idra**_

"Così il mio amato Fersen potrà essere felice…".

Le parole uscirono leggere, quasi sussurrate, mentre Maria Antonietta osservava il proprio viso allo specchio.

Aveva congedato le cameriere e ora poteva vedere sé stessa, riflessa nei panni della principessa, truccata e pettinata come una divinità greca.

Non aveva scelto per sé stessa, nonostante fosse nobile e fosse la regina di Francia, un ruolo del genere.

Si era rappresentata come essere umano, creatura terrena, soggetta ai sentimenti umani, stretta tra il dovere di proteggere il proprio regno e l'amore verso una creatura divina ed irraggiungibile, il dio Apollo.

Aveva deciso di affidare a Madamigella Oscar il ruolo della dea. Per la sua bellezza e per la sua onestà e anche perché, in quel modo, Oscar e il Conte di Fersen…

"Maestà siete sicura di ciò che state facendo?".

La voce di Madame Elisabeth giunse alle spalle, distogliendo Maria Antonietta dai pensieri.

Sorrise la regina, dolcemente, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla spalliera della sedia, quasi per sostenere sé stessa di fronte alla strada che aveva deciso di intraprendere soltanto due mesi prima, quando aveva ideato quell'assurda avventura della recita all'Operà Royal.

"Oh…Elisabeth…venite…venite qui, accanto a me…".

La donna si sedette accanto alla regina e lei le prese la mano, stringendola.

Era fredda e tremava.

"Maestà…".

"Tutto procede per il meglio madame…le voci che…".

Il tono di Maria Antonietta s'incrinò leggermente.

Madame Elisabeth proseguì allora, quasi per evitare alla regina d'essere lei stessa a pronunciare parole cariche di dolore.

"Si maestà. Le voci che mi sono giunte da corte mi confermano che l'amicizia tra il Conte di Fersen e Madamigella Oscar sembra essere divenuta più salda…so che questo non può che addolorarvi…".

"No, no…Elisabeth…credetemi. Io stessa lo speravo. Fersen non deve più soffrire a causa del mio affetto per lui. Io non potrò mai ricambiare il suo amore…lui deve essere felice e credo che Oscar…".

La regina non proseguì.

La considerazione a cui era giunta la sua mente era di per sé troppo dolorosa.

Non sarebbe riuscita ad esporla, neppure ad una delle sue più care amiche.

"Ma ditemi maestà…voi avete detto nulla al conte!?" - chiese Madame Elisabeth incerta – "Lui sa perché avete ideato questa rappresentazione?".

"No…no" – s'affrettò a precisare Maria Antonietta – "Assolutamente no! Fersen non sa nulla. Io speravo che lui…speravo che Fersen si avvicinasse a Madamigella Oscar spontaneamente. Oscar è una persona straordinaria, ma ho sempre dubitato che la vita che la imposto suo padre e quell'atteggiamento così freddo e distaccato le avrebbero mai consentito di svelare la sua vera natura. E' bella e leale e…io spero di essere riuscita a far comprendere a Fersen che Oscar…oh se mai avessi accennato qualcosa al conte…lui mi avrebbe disprezzato per quello che ho fatto…invece, tutto è accaduto naturalmente…questo mi fa ben sperare che lui possa avere un futuro più felice di quello che adesso ha di fronte a sé…".

La voce di Maria Antonietta si perse, sormontata dal nodo che chiuse la gola.

 _Essere solo l'amante della regina…-_ bisbigliò tra sé e sé portandosi una mano al viso per evitare che le lacrime scendessero a rigare le guance e guastassero il trucco di scena.

"E…ditemi Elisabeth…come sta la vostra dama di compagnia?" – chiese poi Maria Antonietta tentando di addomesticare di nuovo il tono della voce.

L'argomento della conversazione venne spostato ad altro, forse per alleggerire la sensazione di quella sorta di fine inevitabile che ogni spettacolo reca con sé, ch'esso sia recitato s'un palcoscenico oppure nella vita.

"Oh…maestà….ultimamente Maileen non si è sentita bene. Ma mi ha confidato che quel giovane…André…le è stato molto vicino e…".

"Bene, sono felice che Maileen abbia conosciuto André…è un giovane molto educato…".

"Si…si…Maileen me ne ha parlato sempre molto bene…credo che tra loro sia nato un affetto profondo…".

"Sono felice allora! Si, sono veramente felice!" – mormorò la regina tornando ad osservarsi allo specchio.

"Maestà, lo spettacolo sta per iniziare…il pubblico ha preso posto in sala e tutti attendono di vedervi…".

"Si Elisabeth. Lasciatemi ancora qualche minuto. Dopo stasera…dopo stasera dovrò dire addio al mio amato Fersen. Spero che lui comprenderà e sarà felice…lo spero proprio…".

Una lacrima leggera solcò il volto di Maria Antonietta. Il tempo di asciugarla e la donna si alzò con sguardo risoluto e sicuro.

 _Si va in scena! L'ultimo atto di una tragedia!_

 _Quella della mia vita._

 _Essa si consumerà sotto gli occhi di tutti senza che nessuno se ne accorga._

 _Alla fine forse sarò almeno riuscita a rendere felice l'unico uomo che abbia mai amato nella mia esistenza…_

"Andiamo...".

Le parole ripetute a voce alta risuonarono nella testa della regina, negli istanti che precedettero l'alzata del sipario.

Il nervosismo di sapere che la sala e la galleria erano stracolme di personalità importanti, ministri, ambasciatori e nobili si sciolse immediatamente, inghiottito dal pensiero che di lì a poche ore, la vita della Regina Maria Antonietta avrebbe finalmente subito una svolta e per sempre.

In quello stesso momento, altre persone attendevano l'esito della rappresentazione e con essa la svolta, altra e diversa, che da essa sarebbe derivata alle rispettive vite.

Non tutte erano sedute all'Operà Royal di Versailles.

Non tutte erano intente ad assistere allo spettacolo ed ai suoi colpi di scena.

Il Duca d'Orleans, non invitato, era rimasto a Palace Royal a Parigi, intento come sempre a condurre la propria vita secondo dettami di liberalità e consenso a giovani intellettuali e studenti, indagando sulle sorti della Francia e sui possibili governi che avrebbero potuto risollevare le gravi condizioni in cui versava il paese.

Il Conte d'Artois, invece, era stato fatto accomodare in una saletta laterale al palco e si godeva lo spettacolo del variopinto pubblico, sotto di sé, lanciando ogni tanto un'occhiata alla sala più elevata della galleria, quella centrale, dove aveva intravisto i sette arcieri.

Lo sguardo era serio e la tensione altissima.

Tutto doveva andare secondo i piani.

Ovviamente altri piani, del tutto diversi e distinti e lontanissimi da quelli sperati e desiderati della regina.

Lucas de Berintou, insieme agli altri arcieri, era entrato nella saletta della galleria, situata di fronte al palcoscenico.

Il Tenete Girodel aveva consegnato ai giovani le frecce finte e si era assicurato, mediante guardie poste davanti alla saletta stessa, che nessun estraneo sarebbe entrato.

Nessun'altra arma, finta o vera che fosse stata, sarebbe giunta in quel luogo, eccetto le sole necessarie per la rappresentazione.

 _Nessuna arma e nessun estraneo…_

Il Generale Jaryaies aveva dispiegato i suoi uomini in tutti gli angoli della reggia.

Altrettanto aveva fatto il Generale Bouillè.

Dai giardini alle fontane, ai boschi, fin quasi al confine del Gran Canal…

La reggia era praticamente inavvicinabile.

Così che nessun estraneo sarebbe potuto arrivare fino alla reggia.

 _Nessuna arma e nessun estraneo…_

Se non fosse stato che forse, ancora una volta, sarebbe bastato correre con la mente alla storia, per comprendere che l'estraneo non sempre può celarsi dietro un volto sconosciuto.

Sarebbe bastato rammentare la vicenda di una delle città più importanti dell'antichità ch'era stata distrutta grazie ad un cavallo di legno…

Ed il punto era che Maileen de Berintou per tutti coloro che avevano conosciuto e veduto la giovane accanto a Madame Elisabeth, nel corso dei precedenti mesi, non avrebbe mai potuto esser considerata un'estranea.

Ora la giovane s'aggirava con sguardo estasiato per i corridoi dell'Operà, stringendo a sé il proprio ventaglio e guadagnando, un poco per volta, le scale che portavano al piccolo palco degli arcieri.

Il corpo minuto ma saldo.

I passi leggeri ma sicuri.

Sapeva dove andare e cosa fare.

Quando i soldati se la trovarono davanti, non pensarono immediatamente ad una estranea.

Nemmeno quando lei chiese cortesemente e con un filo di voce di poter vedere suo fratello, per fargli gli auguri e per incoraggiarlo in quella singolare circostanza.

L'abbraccio tra i due giovani fu veloce e sincero.

Così lo percepirono i due soldati ch'erano rimasti sulla porta.

La giovane Maileen li ringraziò con un sorriso lieve e se ne andò, mentre l'arciere richiudeva la porta stringendo a sé il prezioso ventaglio lasciatogli dalla sorella.

Un meraviglioso ventaglio rosso porpora, impreziosito da gemme di cristallo.

Tre frecce scivolarono leggere e discrete dalla stoffa del ventaglio alla faretra, sapientemente divise dalle altre e pronte per recare con sé il loro carico di morte.

Una per ciascun membro della famiglia reale.

Se poi fosse stato più opportuno, l'ordine ricevuto era comunque quello di colpire per primo il piccolo delfino di Francia e poi suo padre.

La regina si sarebbe anche potuta salvare perché tanto lo scandalo della sua relazione con il conte svedese ed i dubbi sulla paternità del piccolo Loius Charles avrebbe travolto la sovrana costringendola a tornare al proprio paese.

Questa era la seconda svolta che, di lì a breve, coloro che avevano ordito la congiura attendevano.

Quella semplice rappresentazione si sarebbe trasformata in un'immane tragedia per tutta la Francia.

Ed il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, nei panni di Minerva o forse, suo malgrado e senza che nemmeno lei l'avesse immaginato, di novella Cassandra, era dietro al palcoscenico.

Osservava la platea, intenta a cercare di individuare e riconoscere i volti delle persone, almeno quelle illuminate dai bracieri, posizionati poco lontano dal palco.

Una luce calda scorreva lungo le assi di legno del palcoscenico, dove risuonavano leggeri i passi della regina e del delfino, mentre apprendevano dell'immane pericolo che si sarebbe presto abbattuto sul loro regno se la giovane donna non avesse accettato di sposare il principe del regno confinante, arrogante e prepotente, intenzionato ad avere per sé le terre governate dalla principessa e la mano e la vita di quest'ultima.

Oscar tentò di scorgere il viso di Maileen ma non lo vide da nessuna parte.

In fondo una dama di compagnia non avrebbe avuto nessun titolo per stare in quel luogo eppure l'assenza della giovane, in quel momento, e a dispetto del fatto che fino a quel momento proprio la presenza dell'altra avesse recato con sé crescente e sorprendente insofferenza, indisponeva, recando con sé senso di sospensione e sospetto…

E quel dannato vestito che lasciava scoperta la schiena…

Il freddo scivolava leggero sulla pelle aumentando il senso d'impotenza e d'incapacità di governare ansia e paura.

Chiuse gli occhi, Oscar, un istante, tentando di dominare l'angoscia di non sapere se i suoi dubbi si sarebbero trasformati in una pericolosa realtà.

Quando li riaprì si accorse che Fersen le era accanto e la stava osservando.

Lui non disse nulla e Oscar tornò con lo sguardo al palcoscenico dove nel frattempo aveva fatto la sua comparsa André, il cacciatore senza nome, incaricato dalla principessa di trovare la dea Minerva e chiedere il suo aiuto per salvare la città ed il regno.

Ancora pochi istanti e Oscar sarebbe diventata la dea Minerva.

Certo…

Era e si percepì Minerva nel momento in cui osservò il cacciatore, davanti a sé, sfidata dalla sua richiesta e dall'insistenza nel volerla portare a compimento.

Era e si sentì Minerva quando, dopo lo scambio di battute sull'insolenza dell'essere umano e ancora dopo lo scambio rapido di fendenti e stoccate che l'avevano lasciata disarmata e senza respiro, sentì scorrere su di sé, di nuovo, quel corpo e quelle labbra…

Su di sé, dentro, fin nell'anima, fin nel profondo della sua essenza…

 _Tutto…_

Era e sentì tutto, ancora e ancora…

Ascoltò il disprezzo nelle parole del dio Apollo…

Vide il duello tra il cacciatore e il dio…

La sconfitta dell'uomo contro il dio…

In quell'istante Minerva scomparve…

Lo sguardo freddo e distante che riservò all'arroganza del dio Apollo ed al suo intento d'averla per sé, impedirle di ascoltare il cuore, affinché nessun sentimento potesse mai nascere tra lei ed il cacciatore, tra la dea e l'essere umano, s'abbattè sul dio…

Disorientò Fersen…

Nemmeno nelle prove il conte aveva mai scorto tale severità negli occhi di Oscar e per un istante ebbe quasi la sensazione ch'esso non fosse affatto destinato al personaggio, bensì a sé stesso.

Minerva scompariva e con lei scompariva Apollo…

La sequenza delle scene proseguì attraverso una recitazione serrata ed appassionata da parte di tutti gli attori.

Il piccolo Louis Joseph fu molto bravo a rispettare i tempi delle scene e l'entusiasmo per l'esperienza scorse nei suoi occhi limpidi.

La voce uscì chiara e decisa e il corpicino si mosse sicuro, quasi avesse trovato una nuova forza per combattere e sopravvivere alla terribile malattia che l'aveva colpito.

Dato che la rappresentazione non era particolarmente lunga, non era stato previsto alcun intervallo.

Nessuno dunque avrebbe avuto modo di lasciare il palcoscenico.

Oscar aveva stabilito d'essere lei stessa a portare il pugnale destinato alla scena dell'uccisione della principessa sul palcoscenico e quindi la regina era stata costretta a prevedere una scena nella quale la dea Minerva non sarebbe stata presente, dando così ad Oscar il tempo necessario per recuperare l'arma.

Nessuno, proprio per ragioni di sicurezza, era al corrente di questo particolare.

Nessuno tranne André.

La scena s'avvicinava...

Oscar non avrebbe avuto che pochi minuti.

La tensione accumulata nelle giornate intense stava facendo sentire il proprio effetto.

Ed il fatto di non aver riposato per quasi due giorni stava mettendo a dura prova la sua capacità di resistenza.

"Oscar…vado io a prendere il pugnale…tu riposati un momento…" – le sussurrò André avvicinandosi a lei.

"No…non preoccuparti André! Tu fai come convenuto. Devi restare accanto al principe Joseph. Devi stargli vicino. Tra poco ci sarà la scena in cui la principessa ed il delfino verranno uccisi e poi quella dell'assalto alla città. Sai che ti voglio vicino a lui…mentre Fersen sarà accanto alla regina…".

André non replicò a quelli ch'erano ordini.

Ordini ricevuti perché l'incolumità della famiglia reale fosse tutelata in ogni istante.

"E poi…avrò il tempo di togliermi un istante quest'insulsa cintura! Mi sta facendo soffocare!" – masticò Oscar avviandosi verso il corridoio retrostante il palcoscenico.

Non si fidava di nessuno…

Ecco perché aveva deciso lei stessa di tenere con sé quel pugnale fino a quando non fosse stato consegnato nelle mani del re che poi se ne sarebbe servito per porre fine alla vita della principessa e del fratellino di quest'ultima

Ecco perché correndo quasi lungo il corridoio che portava ai camerini, neppure s'avvide dei due soldati di guardia che, immobili, la seguirono con lo sguardo, al suo passaggio.

Ecco perché togliendosi, quasi con rabbia, la cintura, per tirare un respiro più fondo degli altri, non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi, quando scorse, con la coda dell'occhio, un'ombra dentro la stanza delle armi.

Alzò lo sguardo velocemente ed incrociò quello un poco spaventato e sorpreso della giovane Maileen.

"Che diavolo fate qua dentro e come avete fatto ad entrare?" – gridò Oscar alla visione.

L'altra si portò le mani al petto, scuotendo la testa, quasi incapace di parlare.

"Perdonate…Madamigella Oscar…stavo cercando André…volevo sapere come procedeva la recita…".

"Non dite sciocchezze!" – proseguì Oscar completamente fuori di sé – "Conoscete a memoria la rappresentazione e non potete non sapere che in questo momento André è sul palcoscenico. Non lo avreste mai trovato qui dentro in questo momento!".

"Lui aveva detto che sarebbe venuto…" – continuò l'altra sempre più impaurita, cercando di guadagnare l'uscita – "Non volevo fare nulla di male. Ho detto che sono la sua fidanzata e mi hanno fatto passare…".

Le parole ebbero il potere di far infuriare Oscar.

Fidanzata o no, quella giovane lì non doveva starci.

André non poteva essere stato così ingenuo da dirle di venire facendosi passare per _la sua fidanzata..._

Quella era l'ennesima menzogna di Maileen.

"State mentendo!" – gridò Oscar avvicinandosi – "State mentendo e adesso non uscirete da questa stanza fin quando non mi avrete detto qual è il vostro scopo…da chi siete stata mandata e cosa volete fare…".

Maileen non consentì all'altra di continuare…

Né d'avvicinarsi oltre…

"Io non ho nessuno scopo! Semplicemente siete voi che state dicendo cose assurde e siete voi che provate avversione verso di me perché voglio bene ad André e voi questo non l'accettate!".

Oscar impallidì…

L'altra non si fece intimidire dallo sguardo furente che aveva piantato addosso e quasi senza respirare proseguì nel suo assalto verbale.

"Perché…perché lo volete per voi e non v'importa se così resterà solo. A voi interessa solo che lui stia ai vostri piedi…che resti il vostro servo…per sempre…anche se gli spezzerete il cuore…anche se non lo amate…anche se per voi lui è solo un servo! Perché non lo lasciate libero? Voi amate il Conte di Fersen! Vi ho visto quella sera, proprio qui in questa camera…stavate baciando il conte! Cosa penserebbe di voi André se glielo dicessi? Voi non avete mai capito niente di lui. Ma io si! Gli voglio bene e non vi permetterò di farlo soffrire ancora!".

L'irruenza delle parole ed il significato dirompente ebbero il potere di spiazzare Oscar.

Per un istante si ritrovò quasi annientata…

Lo stesso istante che Maileen riuscì a sfruttare per gettarsi su di lei che se la ritrovò addosso.

Oscar tentò d'afferrare la giovane per le spalle.

Aveva il vantaggio di essere più alta e forte ma il vestito che indossava proprio non s'addiceva ad una lotta, anche se contro un avversario più debole e innocuo.

"State mentendo…voi non sapete nulla di me e André…siete voi che lo state ingannando…" – gridò ancora Oscar tentando di trattenere Maileen, per impedirle di uscire.

In quello stesso istante la giovane si voltò, di poco, verso di lei.

Una fitta impercettibile e sfuggente percorse il corpo…

Una scintilla invisibile schioccò lungo i muscoli, irradiandosi e costringendo a lasciare la presa e a indietreggiare…

Non le pareva che Maileen l'avesse colpita e la giovane non sembrava avere nulla in mano.

Indietreggiando ebbe solo il tempo di spingere via Maileen.

La giovane cadde ed un lungo pugnale, molto simile a quello che di lì a poco sarebbe stato portato sulla scena, scivolò a terra, poco distante.

"Maledizione! Era questo che volevi fare!? Sostituire il pugnale finto con uno vero? Perché? Chi ti ha detto di fare una cosa del genere?" – gridò Oscar alla vista dell'oggetto.

Avrebbe voluto gridare ancora più forte, per richiamare le guardie e ordinare loro di fermare la giovane Maileen de Bertinou ma si rese conto che il respiro aveva preso a cedere e le gambe a non seguire ordini che la volontà credeva d'aver impartito.

Allungò la mano per afferrare la giovane che nel frattempo si era rialzata ed aveva ripreso in mano il pugnale caduto a terra.

"Adesso capirai cosa significa soffrire!" – soffiò quella – "Si, soffrirai le pene dell'inferno e André sarà libero da te! E potrò andarmene con lui…io e il nostro bambino saremo felici…molto più felici di quanto sarebbe lui assistendo impotente al tuo egoismo!".

Le parole uscirono sibilate dalla bocca di Maileen.

Gli altri suoni che Oscar udì prima d'aggrapparsi ai pesanti tendaggi per non cadere furono che lei non si sarebbe dovuta intromettere in quella faccenda e ch'era solo colpa sua se ora André avrebbe sofferto.

"Te la sei cercata!" – mormorò Maileen – "E non mi importa se anche lui soffrirà…si…per la tua morte!".

"La mia morte…un bambino…che sta dicendo…" – mormorò piano Oscar voltandosi verso la porta della stanza, e cercando di mantenersi in equilibrio per non cadere a terra.

"E' solo colpa tua…ora André sarà libero…" – replicò Maileen prima di sgusciare fuori e sparire nel corridoio.

Il respiro di Oscar rimase impigliato alle parole che rimbombavano nella testa.

Si accorse che le mani stringevano la tenda ed era quasi aggrappata ad essa.

Poi lentamente tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità.

Istintivamente si portò una mano al fianco, la osservò immaginando di vederla macchiata di sangue.

Pensò d'essere stata colpita…

La mano era pulita…

Eppure la sua testa pareva immersa in una dimensione irreale…

Ogni movimento rallentato.

Un pensiero si affacciò veloce alla mente.

Doveva tornare immediatamente sul palcoscenico ed avvertire André…

E poi un altro pensiero...

Doveva fermare la rappresentazione…

Se Maileen aveva tentato di sostituire il pugnale…

E se Maileen non era sola…

Era molto probabile che altri fossero coinvolti…

Lucas de Bertinou…

Lui era un abile arciere…

Era stato capace di colpire diversi bersagli in pochi istanti.

Poteva farlo ancora.

Oscar gridò portandosi una mano alla bocca.

Un altro pensiero ancora corse veloce alla mente.

Se avesse tentato di fermare la rappresentazione…

Questo gesto avrebbe destato il sospetto di quel giovane.

Lui era lassù, sulla galleria, la visuale aperta ad ogni movimento, anche il più impercettibile ed indistinto.

Se lei avesse imposto ai sovrani di uscire dal palcoscenico, quel giovane se ne sarebbe accorto e forse avrebbe messo in atto il suo piano, qualunque esso fosse stato…

Senza attendere oltre…

E se avesse avuto a disposizione frecce vere…

Sarebbe stata la fine.

Doveva fermare la rappresentazione, doveva impedire agli arcieri di tirare…

Doveva evitare di destare il sospetto di quel giovane.

Non c'era tempo…

L'assalto degli arceri si sarebbe consumato in un istante…

Istintivamente Oscar afferrò la cintura che si riallacciò.

Forse allora sarebbe stato bene concludere quella dannata farsa perché non c'era modo di fermarla.

Una smorfia di dolore scorse sul volto.

Una fitta la colpì e corse attraverso il corpo.

Strinse i denti e uscì dopo aver prelevato il pugnale finto dalla cassetta chiusa a chiave, tornando verso l'uscita del corridoio.

"Soldati datemi le vostre spade! Tutte e due, presto" – ordinò tentando di mantenere alto il tono della voce e parandosi di fronte alle due guardie che incrociò, il respiro sempre più corto, la voce imprigionata in una sorta di gabbia…

"Come…madame…prego?" – balbettò uno dei due incredulo a quello che pareva in tutto e per tutto un ordine.

Solo che a pronunciarlo era una bellissima donna, vestita di bianco, un pugnale stretto in mano e lo sguardo che pareva fiammeggiare…

Fiamme gelide che avrebbero travolto e sgretolato chiunque con una sola occhiata…

"Sei sordo per caso? Ti ordino di darmi la tua spada!" – replicò Oscar sempre più arrabbiata.

Non si era resa conto che sarebbe stato difficile da parte del soldato eseguire un simile ordine.

Non tanto per il tono ma per via dell'abbigliamento…

"Madame…io…noi non possiamo…" – continuò l'altro sempre più stupito.

"Recluta Soisson non imparerai mai la disciplina!" – continuò Oscar puntandogli uno sguardo furioso addosso.

La voce faticava ad uscire ma il senso delle parole, quello fu molto chiaro.

"Sull'attenti - e – dammi – quella – spada – maledizione!".

Alain Soisson non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi e soprattutto alle sue orecchie.

Quella che si trovava davanti era, in tutto e per tutto - come avrebbe sottolineato l'amico Marcel - una donna.

Una bellissima donna, capelli chiari, acconciati sobramente…

Alta e fiera, il passo severo e per nulla civettuolo…

Solo il vestito pareva uscito da chissà dove, che lui non ne aveva mai veduti di abiti simili, nemmeno tra le popolane di Parigi.

Quella donna gli stava ordinando di consegnargli la sua spada.

Perché quella era in tutto e per tutto - o come avrebbe sottolineato l'amico Marcel - _dalla testa ai piedi,_ il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies.

Il giovane si mise istintivamente sull'attenti e Oscar allungò la mano afferrando la spada e sfilandola dal fodero.

Stessa cosa fece con l'altro soldato, dopo averlo squadrato dalla testa ai piedi.

"Dobbiamo assolutamente rivedere la disciplina! Ci penserò quando _riprenderemo l'addestramento!_ " – replicò mantenendo lo sguardo sui due – "Salite immediatamente alla galleria. Cercate il Tenente Girodel e ditegli di fermare gli arcieri. Non devono tirare verso il palcoscenico. E' un ordine!".

Lo sguardo fiammeggiante parve incenerire le giovani reclute.

Però in quel caso la domanda che seguì fu assolutamente inevitabile.

"Madame…chiedo scusa…per ordine di chi?" – chiese Alain balbettando.

Oscar si morse il labbro.

Sibilò poche parole, quasi senza riuscire a respirare.

"Per ordine del Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies!".

Corse via.

Non aveva più tempo.

I due rimasero basiti alle parole.

"Alain ma l'hai sentita?" – disse Marcel dando una gomitata all'amico – "Credi che dovremmo eseguire quest'ordine? Ma come facciamo adesso? L'ordine di una donna!?".

"Stupido…andiamo…intanto cerchiamo il tenente…" - disse Alain dirigendosi verso la galleria – "Ccome ci ha detto _quella_ … _quello…_ dannazione…poi ci penserà lui…".

"Ma cosa gli diciamo?! Ch'è stata una donna a darci quest'ordine!?".

"Una donna…e allora!? Quella ha detto d'essere il Colonnello Jarjayes! No…che l'ordine era del colonnello…insomma…accidenti, mi sembrava proprio lui…volevo dire lei…diavolo non so più che pensare…" – biascicò Alain allungando il passo.

"Se _lei…_ era _quello_ allora vuol dire che _il colonnello_ era…no…è…è una donna! Allora avevi ragione tu amico mio. Avevi proprio ragione!" - borbottò Marcel grattandosi la testa sempre più stralunato.

I due corsero via come il vento.

Di nuovo sul palcoscenico…

Oscar si ritrovò senza respiro che però, nonostante il medesimo abito, la schiena pressochè nuda, la stoffa leggera…

Il corpo pareva andare a fuoco, la gola chiusa, lei incapace d'articolare una parola, un ordine, un grido…

Fu assalita dal dignitario di corte che chiedeva a gran voce il pugnale.

Il respiro pareva cedere ad ogni passo.

Non s'era mai sentita così incapace e debole.

Non comprendeva perché non riuscisse a gridare, chiedere a tutti di uscire da lì, abbandonare il palcoscenico, sottrarsi alla scia di frecce che a breve avrebbero inondato la sala.

Tentò d'obiettare all'inevitabile sequenza delle scene che seguivano il corso della storia.

L'uomo le tolse letteralmente il pugnale dalle mani, per riapparire sul palcoscenico nell'istante esatto in cui l'arma passò nelle mani del sovrano.

Oscar ebbe la forza di mormorare un'imprecazione.

S'appoggiò alla parete, chiudendo gli occhi.

Respirava piano, perché le pareva di riuscire a fare solo quello.

In quei pochi istanti si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto abbastanza tempo per fare uscire tutti dal palcoscenico…

No, in realtà non ne aveva nemmeno la forza.

Non riuscì a fare altro che respirare, mentre ascoltava le mani tremare ed una sorta di onda gelida salire dalle dita e dalle gambe e correre lungo i muscoli.

Non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo…

Non era paura quella, non le era mai accaduto qualcosa del genere, nemmeno quando si era trovata in pericoli ben peggiori di quello.

Non le rimase altro da fare che respirare, ancora e ancora, piano, per ammansire il cuore che batteva veloce, mentre ascoltava il suono delle voci provenire ovattato e lontano, dal palcoscenico, che pure era a pochissima distanza da lei.

Scorreva con la mente alla sequenza delle battute, e sentiva salire l'impotenza di non poter fare altro che assistere alla naturale conclusione della recita.

Solo non sapeva come essa sarebbe terminata.

Sapeva che quell'arcere era già pronto e se avesse tirato verso di loro…

Se anche quel giovane aveva ricevuto l'ordine di uccidere i componenti della famiglia reale, non appena si fosse accorto di un movimento anomalo nella sequenze delle scene, avrebbe senz'altro scagliato le sue frecce, finendo per colpire qualcuno.

Doveva restare calma.

Doveva sperare che l'ordine che aveva dato alle due reclute venisse riferito al Tenente Girodel e doveva sperare che almeno lui sarebbe riuscito a fermare gli arcieri.

Lei sarebbe salita sul palcoscenico e avrebbe continuato a recitare con le poche forze che ancora parevano sorreggerla mentre l'aria faticava ad entrare nella gola e i muscoli tutti si irrigidivano inesorabilmente.

Avrebbe fatto l'unica cosa che le forze le avrebbero consentito di fare…

Mettersi tra le frecce ed il re ed la regina ed al piccolo delfino….

"Oscar dov'eri…" – le chiese André allarmato nel vederla rientrare dietro le quinte – "Finita!?"

L'altra subito non rispose, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e con la mente l'attenzione alla sequenza delle battute.

Poi lo sguardo si sollevò verso le luci che rischiaravano lo spazio occupato dagli attori.

Istintivamente abbassò gli occhi.

Il chiarore infastidiva peggiò d'un pugno di sabbia gettato in faccia…

La voce uscì flebile, mentre si staccava dalla parete, barcollando un poco.

"Non ho tempo…di spiegarti…" – mormorò quasi senza fiato, andando con lo sguardo verso André, fissandolo come stranita.

Poi con un gesto che le parve infinitamente faticoso allungò la mano.

"Tieni questa…resta accanto al principe Joseph…non lasciarlo per nessun motivo…".

"Cosa…questa è una spada vera…sai che non possono arrivare fino al palcoscenico!" – obiettò André alla visione del viso stravolto dell'altra che pareva reduce da un combattimento contro una specie di creatura mitologica feroce e disumana.

Una sorta di Idra a cui non s'era riusciti a tagliar tutte le teste…

"Ma che cosa ti è accaduto?" – glielo chiese André tentando di sorreggerla.

"Vai…ti prego…adesso non…posso…" – sussurrò piano Oscar, che dovette appoggiarsi di nuovo alla parete perché non si reggeva in piedi – "…spiegarti…non c'è più tempo!".

Non riuscì ad andare oltre…

Comprese che non ci sarebbe stato più tempo per avvertire tutti di lasciare il palcoscenico.

Osservò André tornare sul palcoscenico.

Il cacciatore si mise accanto a Loius Joseph, suscitando lo sguardo dubbioso del Conte di Fersen che non riconobbe il gesto.

I contorni presero via via a divenire sempre più sfocati e confusi…

La terra si mosse sotto i piedi, come se le assi del palcoscenico avessero perduto la loro saldezza, per sfaldarsi e sbriciolarsi…

L'immagine della regina…

I suoni, a poco a poco, presero a scivolare via e scomparire.

Percepì solo il mormorio sordo che si sollevò dalla sala al cospetto della sequenza così realistica e cruda.

Quasi sovrastò il cuore che ora pareva battere come impazzito, ammansito dall'unica certezza ch'era stato utilizzato _il vero finto pugnale_.

Maria Antonietta giaceva esanime a terra accanto al corpo immobile del principe Joseph, dopo ch'entrambi erano stati colpiti dal principe nemico.

Nella testa un solo pensiero…

Sperò l'ordine sarebbe giunto in tempo…

E che venisse eseguito…

Non c'era più tempo.

Oscar riapparve sulla scena.

I movimenti lenti, lo sguardo freddo e risoluto, parole mute…

La dea Minerva avrebbe protetto fino alla morte la famiglia reale.

Il Conte di Fersen si voltò di scatto trovandosela accanto.

L'uomo afferrò la spada che Oscar gli porsè, occhi sconvolti addosso, il peso dell'acciaio nella mano, gli ordini sussurrati.

 _Andare accanto alla regina e difenderla ad ogni costo…_

"Che cosa fate voi due qui?".

La voce del Tenente Girodel risuonò imperiosa dalla cima fine della scala che conduceva al piano della galleria.

S'era trovato di fronte le due reclute che avrebbero dovuto restare a guardia del corridoio che dava sui camerini.

"Chi vi ha detto di lasciare i vostri posti?".

"Tenente…abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio…un ordine…dice di fermare gli arcieri…non devono tirare le frecce sul palcoscenico…" – esordì Alain Soisson trafelato per la corsa.

"Che diavolo state dicendo? Chi avrebbe dato quest'ordine!?" – chiese allarmato Girodel, mentre correva con lo sguardo alla sala sottostante e poi al palcoscenico.

"E' stato…è stato il Colonnello Jaryaies…tenente…" – continuò Alain con voce decisa.

"Cosa hai detto? Ripeti quello che hai detto recluta!".

"Si…insomma…una persona ha detto che quell'ordine veniva dal colonnello…" – balbettò Alain sempre meno convinto.

Il Tenente Girodel li squadrò furioso.

"E come avrebbe fatto se è lecito saperlo, a darvi quell'ordine!?".

"Ma è così! E' così tenente dovete crederci!" – insistettero i due in coro – "Quando abbiamo chiesto a quella donna da chi venisse quell'ordine, lei ha detto da parte del Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies!".

Girodel sempre più stravolto…

Afferrò Alain per un braccio tirandolo verso l'apertura che dava sul palcoscenico.

"Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a dare un ordine simile se lei è laggiù, sul palcoscenico!? – sbraitò l'ufficiale furioso indicando alle due reclute il palco dove si trovava la dea Minerva.

Le due reclute osservarono meglio.

"Ma era lei! La donna che abbiamo visto era proprio quella laggiù! Lei ci ha detto che l'ordine veniva dal colonnello. E poi è corsa via…ci ha chiesto anche le nostre spade…".

Oscar era accanto al re ora.

Sul palcoscenico.

Nella mente la sequenza delle battute che avrebbero condotto alla scena dell'assalto finale.

Pochissime frasi…

Nella mente la speranza che la scena venisse fermata in tempo…

Negli occhi tenui bagliori, che galleggiavano provenienti dall'ultima sala della galleria…

Il cuore parve uscirle dalla gola…

Il suo ordine non era giunto in tempo.

Non restava altro che fare da scudo ai sovrani.

Anche con il proprio corpo se fosse servito.

Quel movimento, seppur impercettibile, sarebbe riuscito a portarlo a termine.

Di nuovo un brusio più fondo si levò dalla platea e dalla galleria quando le prime frecce infuocate attraversarono la sala.

Gli occhi degli spettatori si sollevarono increduli al passaggio dei dardi.

Piccole frecce veloci illuminarono la volta del teatro per dirigersi contro gli attori.

Oscar si posizionò davanti al re e in quel momento fece cenno al conte di fare altrettanto con la Regina Maria Antonietta, accanto all'altro.

Poi corse con gli occhi ad André.

Anche lui vide arrivare precise e spietate le piccole lingue di fuoco su tutti loro mentre racchiudeva sotto di sé il corpo del Principe Joseph ancora diligentemente impegnato a fingersi morto.

"André portalo via…porta via il principe…" – mormorò Oscar ormai senza fiato, incapace di muovere un passo.

La testa incapace di reggere l'equilibrio del corpo…

Le gambe cedettero, che lei si ritrovò in ginocchio…

Non riusciva più a muoversi.

Nell'istante in cui il palcoscenico venne inondato dalla miriade di piccole luci, ardenti e chiare, riuscì a percepire, seppure i suoni parevano inghiottiti da una coltre d'acqua, il sibilo delle frecce che s'abbattevano al suolo.

Negli occhi il debole chiarore delle fiamme che si spegnevano a poco a poco, una volta esaurita la scarsa quantità di polvere pirica con cui erano state fabbricate le punte.

Sibili leggeri e ritmati, fino a quando tra essi ne intuì e riconobbe uno, netto e deciso.

Un dardo vero…

Si voltò verso André…

"Vai via…" – disse con un filo di voce – "Vai via…".

Sollevò il braccio per imporgli di scansarsi.

La freccia arrivò precisa e André parò il colpo muovendo la spada di fronte a sé.

Acciaio contro acciaio…

La punta metallica colpì la lama e il dardo venne scaraventato via, poco lontano.

Il suono secco punse i sensi…

Oscar comprese…

"André vattene da qui…esci…vai via!".

Oscar tentò di gridare…

Si mosse verso André ma un altro sibilo perforò l'aria e questa volta la precisione della freccia fu implacabile.

Essa arrivò altrettanto velocemente, trafiggendo la spalla di André ch'ebbe a mala pena il tempo d'abbracciare il corpo del principe e coprirlo con il proprio, per evitare che venisse colpito.

Un grido soffocato uscì dalle sue labbra.

Oscar comprese…

Dietro a sé c'era ancora il sovrano, gli chiese di lasciare il palcoscenico…

Poi tornò verso André, quasi a carponi, quasi senza respirare…

Sentiva le grida del pubblico in sala…

Molti si erano alzati perché avevano intuito che quella non era più una recita, per quanto realistica e ben fatta.

"André…" – il nome dell'altro, gli occhi ficcati alla smorfia di dolore…

Un altro sibilo, implacabile.

Una terza freccia percorse quel breve tragitto.

Questa volta verso di lei.

Oscar si scansò di poco mentre la punta metallica sfilò leggera, sfiorando il braccio, andando a terminare la sua corsa conficcandosi contro un pannello di legno.

Un altro grido, soffocato, disperato e Oscar si prese il braccio, scivolando a terra, anche se tentò di mantenere lo sguardo verso André.

Lo vedeva davanti a sé, poco lontano.

Le sarebbe bastato fare solo un altro passo.

Dalla platea si levò un vero e proprio boato.

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta si era rialzata, era accorsa e piangeva…

E poi quella di Fersen…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, un istante, strinse i denti di nuovo.

"Maledizione…" – mormorò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo – "Ti prenderò!".

Si sollevò da terra, con uno sforzo immane, sempre tenendosi il braccio, e respirando a fatica.

Si gettò quasi sul corpo di André.

Vedeva i suoi occhi chiusi.

Riuscì a toccarlo, con la mano, sfiorando la spalla, percependo sotto le dita il calore della pelle e quello più caldo ancora del sangue.

Gli accarezzò il viso.

"André…ti prego…parlami…apri gli occhi…André…".

Lo chiamò e sperò che quella non fosse la fine di tutto.

Lo chiamò e sperò di vedere gli occhi aprirsi.

Voleva sentire la sua voce, voleva i suoi occhi su di sé…

Quello era tutto ciò che voleva…

 _Tutto…_

 _Lui era tutto…_

Lo sguardo si riaprì su di lei.

Piano…

"André…parlami ti prego…".

"Oscar…sto bene…" – mormorò lui – "Davvero…mi fa solo male il braccio…".

"Devi stare fermo…non muoverti…".

Oscar non riuscì a finire la frase.

Nulla attorno a sé aveva più contorni o colori o dimensioni.

Si sentì sollevata da terra e si ritrovò lontano dal gruppo di persone che si era affollata intorno ad André.

Su di sé i volti del principino Louis Joseph e della Regina Maria Antonietta che le chiedeva di non morire…

"Maestà…" – un filo di voce.

"Perdonatemi Oscar…è stata tutta colpa mia…ma è solo un graffio…non preoccupatevi…anche André starà bene…lo cureranno e anche voi… anche voi starete bene…".

Maria Antonietta era in preda alla disperazione e osservava Oscar che pareva non vedere nulla e non sentire nulla.

"Maestà vi prego…lasciate che io …".

"No…non devi muoverti da qui!".

La voce di Fersen alle spalle fece eco alle parole di Maria Antonietta.

"Devo alzarmi…devo prenderlo…".

Parole sibilate, a denti stretti, che Oscar tentò di alzarsi seppure a costo delle residue forze che parevano ormai averla del tutto abbandonata.

"Oscar che vuoi fare?" – chiese il conte sempre più allarmato.

"Prendere quel bastardo!" – esclamò lei, un filo di voce, rialzandosi e dirigendosi verso la platea, per la strada più breve per raggiungere la galleria e la sala dove sperava di trovare ancora gli arcieri.

A lei ne interessava solo uno.

La voce del conte alle spalle, una specie di eco lontana…

La voce della regina alle spalle, ormai flebile mormorio…

Gli occhi di André…

Era vivo…

Era tutto ciò che voleva.

Si fece largo in mezzo agli spettatori che s'erano alzati e osservavano impauriti e confusi lo scenario assolutamente sconvolgente che pure aveva impresso alla rappresentazione una nota assolutamente tragica e realistica.

Non era neppure certo per qualcuno che quello fosse un finale assolutamente imprevisto…

Oscar raggiunse la scala che portava alla galleria e la confusione si fece a poco a poco sempre più lontana, mentre salendo a fatica, guadagnò un gradino dopo l'altro.

Una mano teneva stretta la spalla ferita.

Nell'altra la spada che aveva recuperato dalle mani di André…

Tra le dita il sangue dell'altro…

L'aveva sfiorato toccandogli la spalla.

L'aveva percepito caldo…

E avrebbe voluto gridare e alzarsi e correre per prendere quel maledetto che aveva attentato alla vita di un bambino e aveva ferito André.

E malediceva sé stessa per non essere riuscita ad impedire tutto ciò che l'istinto aveva dettato.

E sopra tutto, dentro di sé, la eco delle parole di Maileen…

 _E' tutta colpa tua se André soffrirà per la tua morte…_

 _La mia morte…_

 _Un bambino…_

"Devo prenderlo quel maledetto! Non può essere stato che lui…dovevo comprenderlo…" – balbettò, giungendo quasi in cima alla scala.

Oscar corse con lo sguardo alle persone che si trovò di fronte.

Il Tenente Girodel, i soldati della Guardia Reale, le due reclute e gli arcieri…

Sei arcieri…

Ne mancava uno.

"Tenente Girodel…".

Oscar non aveva quasi più fiato…

"Tenente dove sono gli arcieri?".

"Colonnello…mi spiace. E' stata tutta colpa mia…non sono riuscito ad eseguire il vostro ordine in tempo e loro hanno tirato…".

"Dannazione…dove sono?!".

Il respiro secco…

"Ne manca uno…".

"Cosa…".

Oscar scorse con lo sguardo ai giovani che si trovavano poco fuori dalla saletta.

Erano sei, mancava Lucas de Bertinou.

"Dov'è andato?" – chiese in un ultimo disperato grido – "Come ha fatto a scappare?".

"Gli altri arcieri hanno detto che dopo aver scagliato le frecce il giovane si è calato nella sala sottostante attraverso i tendaggi…quando siamo entrati lui era già fuggito…".

Le parole di Girodel ebbero il potere di trafiggere Oscar.

"Allora era proprio lui…lo sapevo che quei due non erano sinceri…".

Avrebbe voluto continuare a cercare l'altro…

Diede l'ordine di cercare quel giovane e di cercare anche la sorella…

Arrestarli tutti e due!

Avrebbe voluto farlo…

Si ritrovò terrorizzata quando intuì di non riuscire più a muovere le labbra…

Nessun suono, nessuna parola, uscirono dalla gola.

Sentì il rumore della spada che aveva in mano cadere a terra.

Ma lei non aveva aperto la mano.

O almeno non aveva voluto farlo.

Percepì le voci di coloro che le stava intorno sempre più lontane.

Riuscì a mormorare un solo nome, prima di vedere il buio chiudersi su di sé ed il silenzio calare su di sé.

Nella testa la eco delle parole di Maileen…

 _E' tutta colpa tua se André soffrirà per la tua morte…_

 _La mia morte…_

 _André…_


	22. Enigma

_**Enigma**_

André fissava quasi senza vederlo il tenue raggio di sole che filtrava dalla finestra.

Seduto sul letto della sua stanza, osservava la luce ed ascoltava il fruscio lento e ritmato della fasciatura che sua nonna stava terminando di eseguire al braccio, dopo avergli disinfettato la ferita.

Erano passati quattro giorni dalla rappresentazione.

Rammentò la concitazione degli ultimi istanti dello spettacolo.

Le piccole frecce infuocate e poi quelle vere.

La confusione ch'era cresciuta tra gli spettatori.

Rammentò il dolore intenso che aveva provato quando il medico aveva estratto la freccia dal suo braccio.

E lui aveva chiesto insistentemente di Oscar.

Aveva chiesto dove fosse e se stesse bene e perché non riusciva a vederla…

 _Dov'era Oscar?_

A fatica, rammentò le sue ultime parole.

 _Devo prenderlo…_

Lui stesso era stato diverse ore incosciente, perché quella freccia era arrivata molto in profondità e c'era pericolo che lui perdesse l'uso del braccio.

Gli era stato detto di non muoversi.

E lui per qualche ora s'era sforzato di farlo.

Ma più le ore erano scorse e più lui s'era allarmato, domandandosi perché lei non fosse ancora venuta a visitarlo.

Nessuno gli aveva detto più nulla…

"Grazie nonna…".

"Di niente…ora devo andare…".

"Vai da lei?".

"Si…la mia bambina ha bisogno di me…" – disse piano nanny, portandosi il grembiule al viso.

Forse per asciugarsi una lacrima.

"Tra poco mi alzerò e verrò a trovarla…".

"Va bene…le farà piacere. Siete sempre stati molto uniti voi due…".

La nonna uscì piano, richiudendo la porta.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

André, ancora seduto nel letto, rammentò il momento in cui, il giorno prima, aveva deciso di alzarsi perché nessuno gli diceva dove fosse Oscar e lui voleva vederla e parlarle. Era uscito dalla sua stanza ed era salito al piano di sopra e seppure abbagliato dalla luce del corridoio aveva intravisto, poco fuori dalla stanza di lei, la figura del Generale Jaryaies, assieme al medico della loro famiglia.

Si era fermato.

Li aveva visti discutere fitto fitto tra loro.

Poi la porta della stanza si era aperta e André aveva visto uscire il Conte di Fersen.

 _Che ci faceva Fersen dentro la stanza di Oscar?_

 _Che fosse stato invitato da lei?_

 _Lei era là dentro?_

 _E perché se lei era lì non l'aveva più vista dal giorno della rappresentazione?_

 _Possibile che …_

André aveva stretto i pugni e si era avviato con passo deciso verso il gruppetto di persone.

Il generale lo aveva notato e gli aveva sorriso, vedendolo finalmente in piedi dopo tanti giorni.

"Figliolo come stai?" – gli aveva chiesto il dottore.

"Meglio grazie…" – aveva risposto piano André.

"Bene! Ne sono felice. Almeno tu stai bene…almeno tu…".

"Cosa…".

 _Che aveva voluto dire con quelle parole il dottore?_

André aveva deciso di andare fino in fondo…

S'era improvvisamente reso conto che nessuno aveva ancora fatto il nome di Oscar e poi, osservando meglio il volto del generale, aveva scorto un'ombra scura di preoccupazione, quasi di angoscia.

La stessa ombra che scorreva negli occhi del Conte di Fersen che gli venuto accanto e gli chiedeva come stava.

André non aveva risposto ma aveva chiesto di Oscar.

I tre erano ammutoliti.

"Dov'è Oscar? Scusate signor generale…Madamigella Oscar…" – aveva chiesto André risoluto.

E il generale, che era sempre stato il più risoluto di tutti, non aveva detto una parola.

S'era scansato verso sinistra e allargando il braccio aveva fatto segno ad André che poteva entrare.

Poteva entrare nella stanza di Oscar se lo desiderava.

Il Conte di Fersen aveva aperto la porta dicendogli stessa cosa.

André era sempre più perplesso.

Era entrato nella stanza e Fersen aveva richiuso la porta.

Le voci da fuori avevano ripreso a parlare.

Suoni bassi…

André s'era voltato.

"Ma che cosa è accaduto?" – aveva chiesto rivolto al conte.

Fersen non aveva parlato subito, dirigendosi verso la parte della stanza dove si trovava il letto.

"Conte…".

"Non lo sappiamo André…nessuno sa cosa sia accaduto a Madamigella Oscar…".

André aveva sgranato gli occhi a quelle parole e in pochi passi si era portato accanto al letto.

Ricordava André che quello che aveva visto dopo gli aveva quasi spaccato il cuore.

Nella penombra della stanza aveva intravisto un corpo, si, un corpo.

André strinse i pugni.

Imprecò.

Il ricordo lo trafisse, di nuovo.

Oscar, distesa in quel letto, il corpo immobile, il respiro lento…

Gli occhi chiusi…

Erano chiusi da quando aveva perso conoscenza, ormai quattro giorni prima, dopo ch'era stata colpita da una freccia e aveva cercato con tutte le sue forze di prendere quell'arciere.

Le parole di Fersen, macigni che pesavano sul cuore e nella mente.

"Non si è più svegliata. Da quel giorno non si è più svegliata e nessuno riesce a capire cosa le sia accaduto. Il dottore ha medicato le ferite…".

André sussultò a quelle parole.

Lo sguardo ora era fisso alla linea di luce che filtrava potente dalla finestra.

 _Le ferite…_

Cercava disperatamente di rammentare cosa fosse accaduto.

Oscar era sul palcoscenico, l'aveva chiamato e lui s'era voltato e l'aveva vista…

Anche lei l'aveva guardato…

I suoi occhi, la sua voce…

Le aveva detto che stava bene…

E lei aveva sorriso…

Un sorriso così triste…

Era tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto voleva vedere e sentire…

 _Tutto…_

 _Lei era tutto…_

Ricordava d'aver intravisto che lei si muoveva con fatica…

Pareva senza forze…

Rammentava che si teneva il braccio…

 _Dunque anche lei era stata ferita?_

 _Al braccio…_

 _Fersen aveva parlato di ferite?_

 _Quante frecce erano state scagliate dal palco degli arcieri?_

André si sollevò a fatica dal letto.

Negli occhi l'immagine di Oscar.

Rammentò d'essersi avvicinato a lei, distesa in quel letto, quasi persa nella penombra della stanza, mentre il respiro lento pareva perdere di ora in ora la sua consistenza, la sua essenza, per portarsi via la sua vita.

Rammentò d'averle sfiorato la mano e poi di averla afferrata e stretta e d'aver implorato che lei aprisse gli occhi.

Non era accaduto.

André si chiese come fosse possibile che la ferita inferta da una freccia avesse avuto la meglio sul suo fisico, su di lei, sulla sua forza e sulla sua vita.

Anche lui era stato ferito e in maniera forse ancora più grave.

Eppure lui era lì, in piedi, malandato e dolorante ma lì, in piedi.

André alla fine decise di tornare nuovamente al piano superiore.

Vide uscire il dottore dalla stanza di Oscar, seguito da suo padre.

Il medico scuoteva la testa mentre un lungo sospiro scorreva nel corpo dell'uomo.

Un sospiro di rassegnazione e di impotenza.

"Tornerò domani signor generale, come sempre. Non dimenticatevi di medicare le ferite. Sono solo due piccoli tagli ma è bene prestare la massima attenzione ad ogni particolare…".

"Dottore ma voi credete che Oscar si riprenderà?" – chiese il generale con voce spenta.

"Generale non so proprio cosa rispondervi. Non avevo mai visto nulla di simile in tutta la mia vita. Non so cosa pensare. Apparentemente non sembra avere nulla di particolare…".

"Ma non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza…" – disse angosciato il Generale Jaryaies.

"Lo so…avete ragione. Ma io non posso fare molto. Non riesco a capire cosa le sia accaduto e francamente non so come intervenire…".

Ascoltò André…

Ancora le ferite…

Quindi Oscar era stata ferita in più punti.

André tentò di ricordare ancora.

Tutto stava nel comprendere quante frecce erano state scagliate dalla galleria.

Perché prima di quel momento Oscar stava bene…

André venne colto da un dubbio.

In realtà si rese conto che alla fine della rappresentazione Oscar non sembrava più in sé.

Alla fine si decise ad entrare nella stanza.

Accanto ad Oscar c'era il Conte di Fersen.

Teneva la sua mano, immobile, e lo sguardo fisso su quello di lei.

"Conte di Fersen…".

L'altro si riebbe ascoltando la voce.

Lasciò la mano di Oscar, appoggiandola delicatamente sul letto.

"André…".

André non osava muoversi.

La visione del conte così vicino alla sua Oscar, nonostante la situazione particolare in cui si trovavano tutti, gli comunicava un senso d'avversione che a stento riusciva a dominare.

Strinse i pugni e decise d'avvicinarsi comunque, per osservarla meglio e scorgere le dannate ferite di cui aveva parlato il medico.

Il lenzuolo copriva il corpo magro fino alla vita, mentre la camicia un poco aperta sul petto lasciva intravedere il colorito pallido della pelle.

"Il respiro è rallentato ancora…ci sono momenti in cui pare quasi non respirare nemmeno…" – disse il conte – "Il dottore non riesce a capire…sono solo due graffi quelli che si è procurata…non è possibile che abbiano causato un simile decadimento delle sue condizioni!".

Le parole fecero trasalire André che si decise a parlare.

"Conte…voi e il medico…tutti parlate di due ferite…".

"Si, certo…una al braccio e una al fianco, dalla parte sinistra se non sbaglio…" – rispose Fersen.

 _Una al braccio e una al fianco…_

 _Una al braccio e una al fianco…_

Le parole s'impressero nella testa di André.

Quelle, insieme alle altre che lui apprese da Fersen, l'unico che forse avrebbe potuto illuminarlo sul punto.

"Quante frecce sono state scagliate sul palcoscenico, Conte di Fersen? Frecce vere intendo?" – domandò André sempre più dubbioso.

"Anch'io me lo sono chiesto…" – rispose Fersen – "Una ha senz'altro colpito te…".

André proseguì, chiudendo gli occhi, per riportare alla mente la sequenza di quegli attimi - "Ed un'altra…ero riuscito a schivarla poco prima. Ho capito ch'era vera dal rumore contro la lama della spada…".

"E' vero, l'abbiamo trovata sul palcoscenico, poco distante…e un'altra ancora credo sia stata quella che ha ferito Oscar al braccio…" – aveva concluso Fersen guardando di nuovo André - "Quella che poi si è conficcata nel pannello di legno proprio dietro di lei. Ma l'ha presa di striscio. Non l'ha colpita come è accaduto a te…".

"E poi?".

André tornò con lo sguardo verso Oscar.

"Poi…poi…" – balbettò Fersen incapace di proseguire - "Non ne abbiamo trovate altre! Io credo che alla fine fossero solamente tre!".

Il tono sempre più allarmato per l'incapacità di trovare una ragione sensata a quanto accaduto.

"In fondo se ci pensate bene il conto sarebbe corretto" – masticò amaro André.

Nella voce l'inflessione d'un convincimento cinico ma realista.

"Una freccia per ogni componente della famiglia reale. Le misure di sicurezza erano troppo strette perché un numero di frecce maggiore potesse arrivare fino alla sala degli arcieri. Qualcuno ne ha portate tre, il numero indispensabile e necessario perché un bravo arciere avesse modo di colpire le tre persone più importanti in quel momento sul palcoscenico…".

"Mio Dio…il Re…Sua Maestà la Regina…".

"E il Delfino di Francia!" – concluse André.

I due uomini tornarono ad osservare quel corpo inerme, ascoltando il respiro silenzioso e lento.

La domanda, sempre quella, era ancora lì, senza risposta.

Tutte e tre le frecce erano state ritrovate. Ed una sola di queste aveva raggiunto e colpito Oscar.

Quindi la ferita al fianco non poteva essere stata provocata dalle frecce…

Da dove veniva quella ferita?

André alla fine s'avvicinò ancora di più al letto.

Non riusciva a restare distante da lei.

Si sedette e senza tenere conto della presenza del conte, prese la mano di Oscar e la strinse.

L'immagine, nella penombra della stanza, lasciò il Conte di Fersen incerto e sorpreso.

Nella mente il ricordo del momento in cui era andato a trovare Oscar, poco prima della rappresentazione, e si era visto aprire la porta da André.

Fersen aveva conosciuto Oscar assieme ad André.

Li aveva visti sempre insieme.

Ma quel gesto, discreto e silenzioso…

Quella mano raccolta, quasi con timore, eppure stretta, come fosse un tesoro prezioso, diede al conte una sensazione diversa e l'impressione che qualcosa di differente scorresse attraverso la vita di quelle due persone.

André rimase silenzioso, assorto sul viso di Oscar. Le ciglia brune, chiuse, la pelle chiara, cerea, il respiro lento, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino…

Un'immagine veramente stridente con quella che lui si era sempre trovato ad ammirare…

Solo a poter lambire con la propria vita.

Perché di più non si sarebbe potuto permettere.

 _§§§_

Quella giornata trascorse lenta e faticosa.

Alla residenza dei Jaryaies arrivarono la madre di Oscar e poi un messo della regina che chiedeva notizie.

André osservò il silenzioso via vai dalla finestra della sua camera.

Non era potuto restare con Oscar ma anche Fersen alla fine se n'era andato, dicendo che sarebbe tornato alla reggia per conferire con Sua Maestà la Regina.

Nonostante non l'avesse più sotto gli occhi, rimase immerso in quell'atmosfera di attesa, tempo sospeso, rubato allo scorrere inevitabile delle ore che passavano e allontanavano sempre di più il ricordo di ciò che Oscar era, quando i suoi occhi lo osservavano e ridevano, oppure la sua bocca restava imbronciata per poi regalare un sorriso sincero e discreto.

Non aveva parlato con altri. L'unico con cui aveva scambiato più considerazioni di tutti era stato proprio il Conte di Fersen.

Per ironia della sorte, il peggior nemico, il rivale, suo malgrado e senza nemmeno saperlo, si stava rivelando un alleato, per via dell'affetto che legava entrambi alla persona che ora giaceva immobile in quel letto, vinta da chissà quale strano maleficio.

Tutti e due s'erano ripromessi di non abbandonarla e di continuare a cercare per comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Ma, per ironia della stessa sorte, forse anche André si sarebbe rivelato agli occhi del Conte di Fersen per ciò che lui realmente era, anche senza averne coscienza.

Ossia la ragione per cui il conte non era ancora riuscito ad ottenere una parola di consenso dalla bocca di Oscar.

Un rivale…

Un pensiero corse veloce nella mente di André.

Si rese conto, all'improvviso che dal giorno della rappresentazione non aveva più visto Maileen.

Lui era ritornato alla residenza dei Jaryaies ma non aveva saputo più nulla di lei.

Nessun messaggio, nessuna parola…

Aveva appreso da Fersen ch'era stato dato l'ordine di arrestare il fratello di Maileen, l'unico degli arcieri che mancava all'appello al termine della rappresentazione e l'unico su cui, alla fine, era caduto il sospetto delle tre frecce piombate sul palcoscenico e penetrate da chissà dove, fin sul palco dove erano posizionati gli arceri.

Se non per il fatto che fossero fratelli, non c'erano altre prove che collegassero il gesto di Lucas de Berintou alla dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth, Maileen de Berintou.

Alla fine nessuno aveva pensato che Maileen avesse a che fare con quella storia.

E il Conte d'Artois s'era ben guardato dal coinvolgere la giovane nella ricerca degli autori della congiura.

Perché lui era uno egli artefici..

E perchè Maileen era, al tempo stesso, anch'essa artefice e testimone.

Non era il caso che su di lei si fossero addensati sospetti, pericolosi per tutti.

La giovane dunque era stata risparmiata dall'onta dell'accusa d'aver attentato alla vita dei sovrani, seppure, scossa dagli avvenimenti, aveva chiesto di tornare per qualche tempo a casa dalla sua famiglia.

Nessuno quindi l'aveva più vista dal giorno della rappresentazione.

Ecco perché Maileen non era tornata.

Le congetture vennero spazzate via…

Un'immagine si sovrappose, prepotente ed implacabile…

La dea Minerva si muoveva lieve e forte di fronte allo sguardo…

Disteso sul letto, al buio, André osservò la luce fioca della candela, mentre disegnava strane ombre sinistre alle pareti.

Lei era in quella casa…

 _La dea della giustizia e della sapienza…_

 _La dea della guerra…_

 _La dea della sua vita…_

 _La sua mano sulla sua schiena, morbida e serica…_

 _Le sue labbra dischiuse…_

 _I suoi fianchi, snelli e mobili…_

 _E…_

André avrebbe voluto quasi gridare.

Saltò giù dal letto e in pochi passi arrivò alla porta e l'aprì, come una furia, dirigendosi verso la stanza di sua nonna.

La donna si stava preparando per andare a dormire.

"Nonna…apri!" – gridò, bussando ripetutamente, che l'altra ci mise un po' a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo ma quando aprì e si trovò davanti il nipote pensò subito fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave alla sua bambina.

"No…almeno…non lo so!" – la confortò André stralunato – "Nonna devi aiutarmi! Non posso andare da lei…ma devo…devo vedere quella ferita…quella al fianco…".

L'altra sgranò gli occhi a quella richiesta: "Sei uscito di senno?! Non posso permetterti di fare una cosa del genere!".

La situazione era grave ma nanny era pur sempre la custode di quel regno proibito ch'erano le stanze della sua padrona o meglio della sua bambina. E adesso non solo André le chiedeva di entrare in quelle stanze ma anche di poter vedere quella ferita…

Quella al fianco…

Proprio quella!

"Nonna non c'è tempo da perdere, ti prego! Ho bisogno di verificare una cosa. Devo vedere quella ferita, devo vedere dove si trova esattamente!" – gridò André che non voleva perdere altro tempo.

Le parole ed il fatto che il nipote stesse cercando di comprendere come aiutare Oscar convinsero la donna a lasciarlo entrare nella stanza.

La luce del candelabro illuminò il corpo di Oscar, immobile.

Un impercettibile movimento la scosse e André quasi sussultò nel percepirlo.

Sembrava quasi che la luce, anche se lei non aveva aperto gli occhi, le procurasse fastidio.

"André, ti prego…non vedi che la luce non le fa bene…vieni via per l'amor del cielo…se il generale venisse a sapere quello che stai facendo ti taglierebbe le mani…".

"E sia…non m'importa! Avanti…fammi vedere dov'è quella ferita!?".

"Va bene…però voltati!".

L'ordine di sua nonna convinse André a non fare rimostranze. Non aveva tempo da perdere in un altro battibecco verbale e così seppur sbuffando si voltò ascoltando il frusciare delle coperte.

Le mani dell'anziana governante si mossero dapprima incerte, quasi stessero violando una sorta di luogo sacro.

Era il corpo della sua bambina quello.

L'aveva allevata, accudita e cresciuta come fosse una figlia.

Le mani alla fine si mossero più decise, insinuandosi tra le coperte e poi sulla camicia stesa sul corpo di Oscar.

"André…ecco…volevi vedere questa?".

Le parole di sua nonna fecero voltare di scatto André che sporse in avanti il candelabro per illuminare meglio il punto in cui una sottile linea rossa scorreva solcando la pelle bianchissima del fianco sinistro.

Era un taglio netto, piccolo, non profondo, quasi del tutto rimarginato.

Non si era infettato ed era semplicemente lì, ad infastidire lo sguardo di chiunque si fosse lasciato catturare da quel corpo così bello sinuoso e perfetto.

Immobile e distante.

L'ondeggiare della luce lambì il viso di Oscar.

Un altro impercettibile movimento scorse attraverso il suo corpo e un lamento debole sembrò uscirle dalle labbra.

La nonna di André ebbe quasi un sussulto e sentì salire le lacrime agli occhi.

Anche lui rimase stupito di quella strana reazione.

"André, ti prego…basta…che cosa può dirti quella ferita? Non ha nulla di particolare…è quasi guarita…".

"Ancora un momento…solo un momento nonna…".

André allungò la mano, aperta.

L'appoggiò delicatamente sul fianco sinistro.

La sua mano era grande e aperta arrivava quasi a lambire le costole che lui percepiva sotto le dita.

Il fianco era scarno e il lento pulsare del sangue scorreva sotto di esso, attraversato dal leggero alternarsi del respiro silenzioso e ritmato.

"André!" – bisbigliò a voce più alta nanny.

"Aspetta…nonna…aspetta…" – continuò lui quasi chiudendo gli occhi.

André rimase ancora qualche istante con la mano ferma su quel punto.

"Tieni questo!" – disse passando il candelabro all'altra.

"Ma che vuoi fare?".

"Tienilo ti prego…".

La nonna afferrò il candelabro e la luce lentamente scivolò via dal corpo di Oscar.

Ma André non aveva bisogno di nessuna luce.

Lui lo rammentava a memoria il corpo di Oscar.

Lo ricordava e rammentava anche l'esatta posizione di quell'insulsa cintura, come spesso l'aveva definita lei, che tanto l'aveva infastidita.

Rammentò il giorno in cui gliel'aveva vista indosso.

Poi Oscar era stata male e lui l'aveva aiutata a toglierla.

Era una cintura stretta, fino all'inverosimile.

Era stretta e alta…

Fin quasi a lambire le costole, proprio come ora stava facendo la sua mano.

Rammentò che Oscar quando si era allontanata dal palcoscenico, per andare a recuperare il pugnale, aveva quella cintura addosso.

Aveva anche detto che se la sarebbe tolta, almeno per qualche istante, per respirare.

Rammentò che quando lei era tornata indossava ancora la cintura…

L'aveva indosso anche quando le frecce si erano abbattute sul palcoscenico.

Nessuna freccia avrebbe mai potuto attraversare quel materiale così spesso ed avvolgente…

E siccome l'unica freccia vera l'aveva colpita al braccio…

André ebbe quasi un sussulto quando giunse alla considerazione.

"Che stupido sono stato! Maledizione! Questa ferita non può essere stata provocata da una freccia! E non c'era o almeno non credo ci fosse quando è cominciata la rappresentazione! Allora…allora da dove viene?".

Le parole uscirono nette dalla bocca di André.

Le gridò quasi, tanto che la nonna si spaventò.

Suo nipote pareva essere stato rapito da una qualche strana creatura malefica perché, dopo essere uscito dalla stanza, aveva iniziato a camminare su e giù come un matto, aggiungendo un particolare dopo l'altro alla sua ricostruzione.

"Nonna…dov'è il vestito di scena!? Quello che indossava Oscar?" – chiese André con gli occhi stralunati.

"Oh…il vestito? Non lo so…credo sia stato buttato…a che sarebbe servito ormai?" – rispose l'altra stupita.

André tirò un sospiro di rassegnazione.

Non avrebbe ottenuto altro restando a casa.

La nonna lo guardò sempre più stranita, fino a quando André le disse di tornare da Oscar e di restare con lei oppure di mettere qualcuno accanto a lei.

Lui sarebbe uscito ma se Oscar si fosse svegliata la prima cosa che chiunque avrebbe dovuto chiederle era dove si fosse procurata quella piccola ferita, quella al fianco.

Uscì dunque come una furia e nanny rimase ad osservare la sagoma del nipote che si perdeva nella crescente luce del mattino.

Lo stesso sguardo stupito si dipinse sul volto del Conte di Fersen quando il domestico lo svegliò per annunciare che c'era un ospite inaspettato, una persona voleva vederlo ed era molto urgente e la questione riguardava il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

Fersen non riuscì a credere a ciò che André gli stava raccontando.

Rimase sorpreso dalle considerazioni a cui era giunto l'altro.

E non solo da quelle…

La ricostruzione di André partiva da una conoscenza a dir poco assoluta e maniacale dello spettacolo, delle scene, dei movimenti degli attori e soprattutto di quelli di Oscar.

Lei non si era ferita sul palcoscenico.

O almeno la ferita al fianco, sotto quell'insulsa cintura, poteva essere stata inferta solo quando lei non la indossava.

"Se quello che dici è vero…".

Fersen osservò André sempre più allarmato.

Lui pareva sapere tutto di Oscar.

E pareva intuire tutto, anche oltre l'evidenza della realtà e dei fatti.

Una sorta di simbiosi silenziosa ed assoluta correva tra André e Oscar e Fersen in quell'istante fu percorso dalla sensazione che nulla avrebbe mai potuto dividerli.

Che legame poteva mai essere quello?

Amicizia, affetto, abnegazione…

Quel legame era troppo forte.

Indistinto e potente…

Lo leggeva adesso nello sguardo di André, mentre quello parlava e seppure a piccoli passi, tentava di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto ad Oscar.

Fersen lo vide quel legame…

Lo vide nello sguardo di Andrè, perché in esso ci vide quello di Oscar.

La rabbia e la paura del giovane di perdere Oscar erano le stesse che Fersen aveva letto nello sguardo di lei, quello che lei gli aveva riservato, teso ed implacabile, quella sera nella piccola stanza delle armi e poi dopo, durante la rappresentazione.

Allora poteva essere che fosse proprio quel legame - un legame intenso ed assoluto - ad impedire ad Oscar di vedere altro da sé e da ciò che Fersen pensava di aver intuito nei sentimenti di lei?

Per ironia della sorte, quello che Fersen aveva conosciuto come il miglior amico di Oscar, si stava rivelando, alla fine, il peggior nemico del conte, ossia il vero ed unico ostacolo che ancora lo separava dal raggiungimento di quel sogno che lui ormai intravedeva scorrere tra se e Madamigella Oscar.

"E' così, maledizione!" - continuò André con forza – "Quella ferita non è stata provocata da una freccia, doveva esserci già!".

"Io…non mi pareva che Oscar stesse male quando ha iniziato a recitare…" – replicò Fersen cercando di ricordare – "Si, l'ho vista tesa, preoccupata, ma come credo lo fossimo tutti…".

André ascoltò quelle parole.

Non disse nulla sulla discussione che aveva avuto con Oscar poche ore prima della recita.

Non disse nulla perché sapeva di non poterne parlare con nessuno, soprattutto con il Conte di Fersen, dato che quella discussione era sorta proprio per colpa di quell'uomo.

André aveva bisogno di Fersen, adesso.

Lui era l'unico alleato.

E André, in quello stesso istante, divenne, di fatto, il vero e peggior nemico di Fersen.

Un nemico insinuato nella profondità più remota di un legame lontano nel tempo…

Fersen comprese finalmente cosa sarebbe accaduto se lui avesse lasciato decidere ad Oscar.

Fersen osservò André, la sua rabbia, la sua angoscia, e non potè non vedere in lui l'immagine di lei e di ciò che lei rappresentava per André.

 _E per Oscar?_

 _Chi era André per Oscar?_

Forse era André, allora, l'ostacolo che il conte avrebbe dovuto superare per prendersi il cuore di Oscar.

Un rivale…

Per affetto, amicizia, stima, rispetto, devozione, amore…

Il conte non lo sapeva e a quel punto non gli interessava più.

Doveva sconfiggere quel nemico…

O almeno allontanarlo…

Da sé e da lei...

"Conte di Fersen, io oggi andrò a Versailles. Voglio parlare con il Tenente Girodel e con le reclute ch'erano di guardia alla stanza delle armi. Voi potreste restare accanto a Oscar?" – disse André risoluto.

Le parole sorpresero il conte.

E sorpresero lo stesso André che sentiva di averle pronunciate, istintivamente, seppure contro voglia, contro ogni suo più disperato desiderio di mettere più distanza possibile tra _la sua Oscar_ e il conte.

In quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare altro.

Il conte aveva lo stesso interesse a veder guarire Oscar e le ultime parole di André furono quelle di chiederle, nel caso si fosse svegliata, ancora una volta, dove si fosse procurata quella ferita.

André voleva salvare Oscar…

Ad ogni costo…

Anche il conte voleva salvare Oscar…

E voleva amarla…

E voleva che anche lei imparasse ad amarlo…

Ma lì, in quel luogo ed in quel tempo, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Tra di loro ci sarebbe sempre stato un ostacolo…

Un legame sorprendente che Fersen, a quel punto, seppure non sapeva ancora come, comprese avrebbe dovuto recidere.

 _§§§_

Quando André arrivò a Versailles, quel giorno, incontrò per primo proprio il Tenente Girodel.

L'uomo aveva lo sguardo scuro e non appena si accorse di André gli si fece incontro domandando del colonnello e se ci fossero delle novità su di lei.

"Mi dispiace tenente…non c'è stato nessun cambiamento…" – rispose André.

Ma lo sguardo di Girodel pareva non promettere nulla di buono.

"Forse…forse allora è meglio così" – mormorò Girodel tra sé e sé suscitando l'incredulità di André.

Gli parve quasi che l'ufficiale fosse sollevato a quella notizia.

"Che sta accadendo tenente?" – chiese allarmato André, non riuscendo a comprendere il senso delle parole – "Ero venuto per parlare di quel giorno…il giorno della rappresentazione…".

"Ora non è il momento" – continuò Girodel facendo cenno ad André di seguirlo dentro le scuderie.

André era sempre più confuso.

Non comprendeva cosa stesse accadendo e il Tenente Girodel dopo essersi fermato ed essersi accertato che nessuno li sentisse, si voltò verso di lui chiarendo finalmente quella situazione.

"Sono appena stato convocato al Comando delle Guardie Reali. C'era anche il Generale Jaryaies e quello che mi è stato riferito non promette nulla di buono…".

Ad André non sembrò vero quello che l'altro raccontò.

Non poteva sembrargli vero perché non poteva sapere – e di certo nessuno poteva saperlo – che quella rappresentazione aveva, di fatto, costituito una disfatta per tutti quelli che in un modo o nell'altro vi avevano preso parte.

Nulla a che fare con la qualità della recitazione degli attori o con la scelta dei costumi o con le scene che avevano finito per entusiasmare il pubblico e condurlo con il fiato sospeso fin quasi alla fine, in un ritmo serrato ed avvincente.

Tutti avevano convenuto che in quell'occasione si fosse sfiorata una vera e propria tragedia.

E poco importava che quella tragedia - di nome e di fatto - fosse maturata dall'insensato amore della Regina Maria Antonietta per il teatro e ancora dall'insensato consenso del sovrano di autorizzare la moglie ad utilizzare frecce infuocate e pugnali sulla scena.

E poco importava che alla fine il pubblico confuso ed impaurito per il brusco e movimentato finale avesse comunque espresso il proprio apprezzamento con uno scrosciante e quasi infinito applauso che aveva costretto gli attori superstiti a far rialzare il sipario e ad uscire, mentre la Regina Maria Antonietta aveva le lacrime agli occhi e piagnucolava che le cose non dovevano andare così e chiedeva insistentemente di Oscar e se stava bene.

La famiglia reale aveva corso un pericolo immenso.

La responsabilità di quanto accaduto non poteva restare impunita e qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pagarne le conseguenze.

 _La famiglia reale era salva!_

 _E qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pagare anche per questo!_

Così aveva tuonato il Duca d'Orleans quando il Conte d'Artois l'aveva messo al corrente dell'esito della rappresentazione e della fallita congiura.

Così aveva deciso il Duca d'Orleans, che, infuriato per la mancata riuscita del piano – non quello di garantire la sicurezza della famigliare reale ma l'altro, quello di togliere di mezzo il Delfino di Francia - voleva a tutti i costi levarsi almeno una soddisfazione.

Eliminare definitivamente colei che, di fatto, s'era messa in mezzo, e, nemmeno si sapeva come, era riuscita ad impedire che quella congiura raggiungesse il suo scopo.

Almeno quello doveva riuscire ad ottenerlo, aveva minacciato il duca, imponendo al Conte d'Artois di fare di tutto perché la responsabilità del pericolo corso dalla famiglia reale ricadesse appunto sul Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

Qeulla donna, con il suo intervento, forse inconsapevole o no, ormai non aveva più importanza, aveva decretato il fallimento della congiura e quella donna, ne fosse stata consapevole o meno, ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Il Conte d'Artois aveva così informato della sua decisione le sue maestà e il Generale Jaryaies e poi ancora le altre cariche del comando della Guardia Reale.

Il Colonnello de Jaryaies sarebbe stato ritenuto responsabile del pericolo corso dalla famiglia reale.

Nulla, nemmeno la reazione sdegnata e atterrita della Regina Maria Antonietta a quelle accuse assurde, avrebbe fatto cambiare idea al conte.

E poi restava innegabile – e il conte lo sapeva molto bene - che nessuno sarebbe dovuto arrivare alla giovane Maileen de Berintou.

Il Conte d'Artois aveva pensato bene di tenerla fuori da qualsiasi sospetto fino a quel momento e fino a quando il Duca d'Orleans non avesse deciso quale sarebbe stata la sorte di quella giovane.

Lei era comunque a conoscenza della congiura e rappresentava una minaccia per tutti coloro che ne avevano preso parte.

"Non è possibile!" – gridò André nell'apprendere lo scempio che si stava consumando contro Oscar – "Non è giusto e voi lo sapete Tenente Girodel! Tutti lo sanno! Oscar ha rischiato la vita per proteggere i sovrani. Anzi non sappiamo nemmeno se vivrà e quelli vogliono addossarle tutta la colpa…".

Lo sguardo fiammeggiò incrociando quello altrettanto severo di Girodel.

"André parlate piano! Se vi sentissero…" – lo rimproverò l'altro, anche se il tono tradiva lo stesso sdegno per la piega che stava prendendo quella faccenda.

"Che mi sentano pure!" – continuò André, incurante – "Che mi sentano tutti! Accozzaglia di nobili senza cervello e senza spina dorsale! Oscar ha eseguito degli ordini e per questo adesso dovrebbe essere punita!? Ma che razza di giustizia è questa!?".

"André questa non è giustizia e sia io che voi lo sappiamo bene. Ma questa è la legge. E sapete che la legge non sempre coincide con la giustizia. Chi mette in pericolo la vita della famiglia reale deve essere punito. Poco importa se quel pericolo l'ha creato la stessa famiglia reale e poco importa se ciò che è accaduto è stato non riuscire a difendere le loro maestà. Ricordatevi di quel disgraziato di Damiens *. Per aver colpito Luigi XV con un temperino è stato giustiziato in maniera orribile!".

"Tenente Girodel…" - André non aveva quasi più fiato per parlare - "Voi non potete paragore quell'episodio a questo…Dio…Oscar non ha mai avuto intenzione di attentare alla vita dei sovrani…".

"Lo so! Conosco il valore del Colonnello de Jaryaies e so benissimo che lei ha fatto tutto il possibile per evitare ciò che purtroppo è accaduto. Ma i sovrani hanno corso un serio pericolo e non essere stati capaci di proteggerli equivale di fatto ad attentare alla loro vita. Questo almeno è ciò che ci ha fatto intendere il Conte d'Artois. Solo…nemmeno io comprendo la mossa del conte…non la capisco! – replicò dubbioso Girodel – "Perché prendersela con il Colonnello Jaryaies? Quell'uomo sa che è impossibile che lei…"

"Non la capite!? Ma ci vuole tanto a comprendere che il conte vuole togliere di mezzo tutti gli ostacoli che finora sono stati la sola protezione all'insensatezza della famiglia reale?! Vuole eliminare tutti coloro che hanno servito con fedeltà i sovrani, sacrificandosi per loro…perché forse qualcuno vuole prendere il loro posto…e bisogna togliere tutti gli ostacoli di mezzo?! E voi sapete bene che Oscar è sempre stata dalla parte dei sovrani…".

"Fate silenzio maledizione! Se qualcuno vi sentisse parlare così!".

"Che mi sentano! Maledizione! Tutti, tutti devono sapere dell'idiozia di questa accusa!" – gridò André allargando le braccia e poi portandosele sulla testa, quasi a volersi scrollare di dosso l'assurdità e la pesantezza di quelle accuse.

"Maledetti…".

"Andrè, cercate di stare calmo! Per ora solo il Conte d'Artois e pochi nobili sono del parere di mantenere le accuse contro il colonnello. Suo padre ha cercato di difenderla e anche la regina. So che è quasi svenuta quando ha saputo di queste accuse ma le persone che stanno intorno ai sovrani…sapete anche voi che Oscar non si è mai tirata indietro quando era necessario contestare il comportamento di certi nobili…lei non è mai stata un'ipocrita e adesso…quegli stessi nobili stanno approfittando della situazione…è un covo di serpi questa maledetta corte…".

"Che intendete dire?" – chiese André allarmato da quella visione assurda.

"Madamigella Oscar è stata l'unica che ha fatto arrivare due spade vere sul palcoscenico. Capite? Non dovevano arrivarci quelle spade! E questo non ha fatto altro che spingere alcuni nobili che hanno sempre osteggiato il Colonnello de Jaryaies ad insistere per convincere i sovrani della fondatezza delle accuse del Conte d'Artois. Alcuni di loro sono arrivati persino ad insinuare che nessuno…nessuno sarebbe potuto arrivare a portare quelle frecce lassù se non con la complicità di qualcuno ch'era già dentro al teatro…".

"E perché dovrebbe essere stata proprio Oscar!?" – biascicò André disgustato dalla congettura.

"No, nessuno ha parlato apertamente di lei. Ma lei aveva sotto il suo comando tutti i soldati che si trovavano all'interno dell'Operà…e poi conosceva gli arcieri…uno di loro è sparito…".

"Il fratello della dama di compagnia…" – proseguì André tentando di addomesticare la voce per non procedere oltre.

Sussultò alle sue stesse parole…

La discussione avuta con Oscar.

Lei gli aveva detto che Maileen forse nascondeva un segreto.

L'aveva vista insieme al fratello, la sera prima…

"E se….".

Le parole di André si persero nel silenzio delle scuderie.

Il rumore di passi che arrivavano verso di loro costrinse i due a distanziarsi e restare in silenzio.

"Tenente…".

Un soldato si fermò sull'attenti.

"Tenente, dovete tornare immediatamente al Comando della Guardia Reale…".

"Va bene. André…vattene! Non restare qui…".

André vide il Tenete Girodel allontanarsi di corsa.

Anche il soldato stava per fare altrettanto.

"Aspetta, tu sai quello che è accaduto!?" – chiese André.

L'altro si fermò e sollevò le spalle in segno di sufficienza.

"Da quello che ho capito pare che sia stato emesso il mandato di arresto per il Colonnello de Jaryaies…credo che il tenente dovrà eseguire l'ordine…".

André sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

* Robert François Damiens colpì Luigi XV con un temperino per ricordargli i suoi doveri di re. Aveva provocato una ferita innocua ma venne giustiziato nel 1757 con il supplizio atroce della ruota, riservato ai regicidi.

32


	23. Tradimento

_**Tradimento**_

In tutta quella storia, in tutta la confusione che si era venuta a creare, in quei giorni dolorosi e concitati, l'unica persona che alla fine dimostrò un briciolo di buon senso, fu proprio la vecchia governante di Mademoiselle Oscar.

André, alla fine, era tornato immediatamente a casa Jaryaies.

Appena in tempo per assistere ad uno spettacolo che, se non fosse stato per le condizioni in cui si trovava Oscar e nel dubbio di quale potesse essere la sua sorte – quella della sua stessa vita - in sé sarebbe pure potuta trascendere ad uno scenario comico.

Dalla tragedia alla commedia dell'arte insomma!

André scese da cavallo, ritrovandosi tra due ali di soldati, Guardie Reali, che stazionavano fuori del palazzo. Li riconobbe e quelli riconobbero loro. Si conoscevano bene.

Salito al piano superiore si ritrovò di fronte il Tenente Girodel che nervosamente andava su e giù davanti alla porta della stanza di Oscar.

Intorno, altri soldati, il medico della famiglia Jaryaies, il generale, alcune cameriere spaventate e appunto nanny…

O meglio di nanny s'udiva solo la voce che riecheggiava severa dall'interno della stanza.

In pratica era accaduto che all'arrivo dei soldati, in testa il Tenente Girodel, giunti per eseguire l'arresto del Colonnello Jaryaies, l'anziana governante avesse deciso che la misura di tutta quella storia fosse colma e lei stessa, sbraitando come una forsennata, aveva deciso d'impedire quella follia.

Nessuno avrebbe toccato _la sua bambina!_

Nessuno l'avrebbe portata via da quella casa, nelle sue condizioni…

L'anziana donna, armata d'un lungo alamaro per la brace, si era barricata nella stanza della sua padrona, serrando a chiave la porta e minacciando di buttarsi dalla finestra se qualcuno avesse osato entrare con la forza per eseguire l'ordine insensato.

Mai prima d'allora nanny si era comportata in quella maniera, sfidando apertamente sia il volere del suo padrone, il Generale Jaryaies, che pure pareva quasi sollevato per l'intervento provvidenziale della sua governante, sia l'ordine del Comandante delle Guardie Reali, il Conte d'Artois.

André comprese che il gesto assolutamente disperato di sua nonna avrebbe avuto almeno il pregio di ritardare l'esecuzione dell'ordine di arresto, che avrebbe imposto di portare l'arrestato in una delle prigioni della città.

Ritardarlo fino a quando, ansimante e trafelato, un messo della regina non riuscì a raggiungere la residenza dei Jarjayes, per informare, dopo essersi fatto strada a fatica in mezzo a tutto quel pandemonio, il Tenente Girodel di un altro ordine, giunto questa volta da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, in cui si stabiliva - per quanto la sovrana non avesse diretto potere di far decadere l'ordine di arresto – che al Colonnello Jarjayes fosse consentito di restare nella sua casa, ovviamente sorvegliata dalla Guardie Reali.

Questo era tutto ciò che la Regina Maria Antonietta, furiosa per l'insulso attacco nei confronti di Oscar, era riuscita a strappare al marito.

Mademoiselle Oscar poteva restare nella sua casa, controllata a vista, fino a quando non avesse riguadagnato le forze e non fosse stata in grado d'essere condotta in una delle prigioni di Parigi.

Anche il Conte di Fersen, rientrato da Versailles, confermò ad André che la regina stava facendo tutto il possibile per intercedere presso il re e per evitare che le assurde accuse contro Oscar fossero mantenute.

La regina aveva ripetuto più volte che tutto quanto era accaduto era stato per colpa sua e che lei non aveva il minimo dubbio che Oscar non c'entrasse nulla con la congiura.

Fersen si disse disgustato da tutta quella storia e mentre terminava il racconto espose uno scenario severo ma realisticamente possibile.

La regina non avrebbe avuto il potere di travalicare il potere del Conte d'Artois.

Almeno non in quel momento.

Alle perdute, se fosse stato necessario, Maria Antonietta sarebbe intervenuta per modificare quella che si prospettava essere la condanna più probabile contro a chi aveva messo in pericolo la vita della famiglia reale, ossia la condanna a morte.

Quella condanna sarebbe potuta diventare al più l'esilio a vita.

Fersen sollevò lo sguardo verso André e questi in realtà parve non vedere e non sentire più nulla.

Perché nulla aveva più senso…

André sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

L'idea di rivelare i suoi dubbi sul coinvolgimento di Maileen gli morì in gola.

La posta in gioco era troppo alta e lui doveva sapere se e come quella ragazza c'entrasse in tutta quella storia.

Non avrebbe comunque potuto mettere in pericolo la vita di Maileen o almeno l'avrebbe fatto solo se fosse stato sicuro che l'altra avesse avuto un ruolo in quella storia.

Anche se ormai ne era certo.

L'intuito di Oscar non aveva mai sbagliato.

Neppure quella volta, anche se lui, forse abbagliato dall'assurdo incrocio tra i suoi sentimenti per Oscar e quelli di lei per Fersen, aveva abbassato la guardia e non aveva creduto ai suoi dubbi e l'aveva lasciata sola.

E poi quella strana sorta di gelosia che pareva essersi impadronita di Oscar e che l'aveva inspiegabilmente resa insofferente verso la figura di Maileen.

Quanto di quell'avversione veniva dal dubbio che la giovane nascondesse un segreto e che fosse in qualche modo coinvolta in una congiura contro la famiglia reale, oppure...

Oppure…

André non si era mai permesso illusioni sul punto.

La naturale avversione per Maileen non poteva che derivare unicamente dal fatto che la ragazza non era stata sincera sui suoi reali intenti.

Ad Oscar non importava che quella giovane provasse dell'affetto per André.

Non le importava…

Nonostante quel bacio.

Nonostante le sensazioni che ora André tentava di ripercorrere.

Anch'esse parevano essersi disperse, inghiottite dall'assurda vicenda.

Eppure lui aveva sentito Oscar…

Ne era sicuro.

André si diede dello stupido.

Oscar aveva cercato di metterlo in guardia.

E – questo sentiva di sé stesso - lui era stato capace di mescolare le carte in tavola e condurla continuamente sul terreno dei suoi sentimenti verso il Conte di Fersen, rinfacciandole di essere solo uno strumento dei desideri del conte.

Non era solo gelosia…

Era la certezza che il conte stava usando Oscar per allontanare da sé e dalla regina le dicerie sulla loro relazione.

Non era gelosia, eppure quel sentire così forte aveva finito per offuscare la sua lucidità, allontanandolo da lei.

Andrè venne richiamato dal Generale Jaryaies perché convincesse sua nonna ad uscire da quella benedetta stanza.

Solo lui sarebbe stato in grado di farlo, evitando che la donna mettesse in atto le sue minacce.

E André, dopo essere entrato, riuscì a persuadere nanny a lasciar perdere l'insana protesta.

Ad Oscar sarebbe stato consentito di stare nella sua casa, almeno fino a quando non si fosse ripresa.

A quel punto era da comprendere se per lei non fosse stato meglio restare in quelle condizioni oppure riacquistare le forze e quindi essere condotta in prigione.

L'unica richiesta che André fece a sua nonna fu quella di lasciare aperto il chiavistello della finestra prima di uscire.

L'altra lo guardò con aria dubbiosa, pronta ad una nuova filippica sul fatto che una cosa del genere non fosse possibile e neppure corretta e che poteva essere pericoloso e così via…

Non ce ne fu bisogno.

Lo sguardo del nipote convinse nanny a lasciare la finestra aperta e la donna se ne uscì mesta dalla stanza scomparendo nel corridoio dopo aver attraversato due piccole ali di soldati.

Nessuno di loro si permise neppure di sorridere.

Tutti conoscevano il colonnello e tutti avevano convenuto sull'assurdità dell'ordine di arresto.

E tutti, alla fine, furono grati a quella coraggiosa vecchietta che, forte del suo amore per Madamigella Oscar, aveva impedito che un'ingiustizia si consumasse, senza pietà.

 _§§§_

André doveva parlare con Oscar.

Solo lei avrebbe potuto dirgli cos'era accaduto il giorno della rappresentazione, in quella manciata di minuti in cui lei aveva lasciato il palcoscenico e poi era tornata, pallida e stravolta, quasi avesse lottato contro una creatura mitologica poi dissoltasi nel nulla.

Solo lei poteva colmare quel vuoto che sempre più pressante stava prendendo il cuore di André e le braccia e la testa e i muscoli e tutto…

Si stava prendendo tutta la sua vita perché quella vita senza di lei era niente.

André imprecò.

Ormai non le contava più quelle imprecazioni che gli uscivano dalla bocca, in quei giorni maledetti.

Imprecò perché si disse che non aveva più quindici anni…

Ormai era un uomo adulto e si rese conto ch'era un'immensa fatica percorrere il cornicione di casa Jaryaies, quello che, appunto a quindici anni, lui e Oscar erano soliti attraversare per andare l'uno nella stanza dell'altro o viceversa.

Avevano quindici anni.

Erano agili e senza paura…

Sfrontati nella ricerca di'un pertugio nel quale insinuare un'esistenza stretta tra lo studio, le cavalcate, gli allenamenti…

E spesso capitava che non essendosi visti, magari per una giornata intera, lei decideva di scendere nella stanza di André.

Senza usare le scale ovviamente.

E lui allora faceva altrettanto…

Senza usare le scale.

Quel cornicione ora appariva veramente stretto e per di più scivoloso, visto che la pioggia aveva iniziato a battere furiosamente contro l'edificio.

André sperò che a sua nonna non fosse venuto in mente di andare a chiudere la finestra.

La trovò aperta e sgusciò dentro la camera mentre un tuono possente squarciava il silenzio di quella notte di tempesta.

Voleva comunque vedere Oscar.

Non sarebbe riuscito a resistere senza vederla, almeno una volta, in quella giornata.

E voleva vederla da solo.

Era stata lasciata accesa solo una candela.

La piccola fiamma, tremolante e lieve non aveva la forza di allungare la sua luce su di lei.

Ormai la nonna di André aveva compreso che la luce dava fastidio ad Oscar e così, non sapendo cosa fare, aveva deciso di tenere le tende chiuse e mantenere pochissima luce.

Oscar era immobile, distesa, anche se pareva essersi spostata, perché ora era quasi raggomitolata su un fianco, chiusa su sé stessa.

Quindi forse si era mossa.

André si sedette accanto a lei, prendendole la mano.

"Oscar…ho bisogno di vederti, sentirti…".

La mano accarezzata dolcemente, gli occhi chiusi e le parole sussurrate, quasi come una cantilena…

Poi le dita intrecciate a quelle di lei…

Le dita accolte e chiuse…

Le dita che in un estremo sussurro di vita, si aprirono e strinsero le sue e tornarono a chiudersi per non lasciare il calore di quella mano e di quel palmo conosciuto.

André tornò ai suoi occhi.

Li osservò.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, abbracciarla e chiuderla a sé…

E alla fine lo fece, cingendole la schiena e chiudendo le braccia dietro di lei e stringendola a sé, e affondando il viso nei capelli, sul collo, sulla pelle calda che respirò con tutto sé stesso.

L'abbracciò e la chiamò, una, due, tre volte, perché alla fine i suoi occhi si erano aperti e lei lo aveva guardato ed un debolissimo sorriso si era sciolto sulla bocca.

Lieve e raccolto.

Non riuscì a lasciarla, incapace di credere che quella fosse la realtà.

Temeva fosse un sogno.

Crudele e mostruoso…

E se si fosse girato di nuovo ad osservare i suoi occhi, e li avesse trovati chiusi, l'illusione sarebbe svanita, dissolta inghiottita dalle ore tutte uguali e terribili che lui aveva vissuto.

"Oscar…".

"André…".

La voce uscì flebile, senza forze…

"Mio Dio…Oscar…ti sei svegliata…".

Continuò a tenerla abbracciata, gridando in silenzio.

Non poteva permettere che nessun altro si fosse accorto di ciò che stava succedendo.

Nessuno doveva sapere che lei si era svegliata, ma tutti avrebbero dovuto credere che le sue condizioni fossero le stesse di sempre.

"Mon petit amour…" – le sussurrò piano.

Non poteva più trattenere dentro di sé le parole.

Non poteva più nascondere il dolore di non saperla viva, e lì, tra le sue braccia.

"Come stai?".

"André…che cosa…".

La voce flebile e lontana e nessuna forza in quel corpo.

"Oscar…no…ascolta…non parlare…ascoltami…ascoltami…" – le disse André tornando a guardarla negli occhi – "Vedrai starai bene…guarirai e tutto si sistemerà…ma adesso…adesso devi ascoltarmi… cerca di rispondere alle mie domande…puoi farcela?".

Lei continuò a guardarlo.

Non riusciva neppure a sollevare un braccio ma strinse la sua mano.

"Che cosa è successo il giorno della rappresentazione? Alla fine intendo, quando sei uscita dal palcoscenico e poi sei tornata con le due spade? Perché? Perché hai detto a Girodel di fermare gli arcieri?".

Alle domande seguirono solo poche parole.

Intervallate l'una all'altra da un lungo sospiro, quasi che Oscar, pronunciata la prima, non avesse più forza di proseguire con la seconda.

"Maileen…la stanza delle armi…".

Andrè la guardò stupito.

"Cosa c'entra Maileen? Perché? Che cosa ha fatto?".

Nessun'altra parola.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e non li riaprì più, cadendo di nuovo in quella specie di torpore che André rimase ad ascoltare a lungo, cullandola quasi e ripensando insistentemente alle poche parole che lei aveva pronunciato.

Il respiro pareva tornato quasi normale, anche se rallentato.

Il colorito meno pallido del solito.

Quando la porta si aprì, quella sera, solo la nonna di André potè entrare e quasi cacciò un urlo quando lui sbucò da dietro le tende, facendole segno di non parlare.

"Ma come fai ad essere qui André?".

"Sssh…nonna…non farti sentire…ascolta…Oscar si è svegliata…".

L'altra si portò una mano alla bocca correndo verso il letto.

Sperava di trovare la sua bambina sveglia ma la delusione di vederla praticamente nelle stesse condizioni di prima scorse rapida sul viso.

Si voltò verso André con sguardo arrabbiato pensando che il nipote l'avesse presa in giro.

Lui si avvicinò, rassicurandola e stringendo piano le sue mani.

"Nonna…Oscar si è svegliata solo pochi istanti…ma nessuno deve saperlo…altrimenti sai quello che potrebbe accadere. Resta con lei…tu puoi farlo…se dovesse svegliarsi di nuovo cerca di spiegarle di stare tranquilla. Dille di muoversi il meno possibile…non so ancora quello che è successo ma lo scoprirò presto…".

André pronunciò le parole sottovoce, correndo un istante al letto buio e silenzioso.

Uscì dalla stessa finestra da cui era entrato.

 _§§§_

I giardini di Versailles erano immensi.

Immersi nel buio, silenziosi, distanti, vuoti.

Si estendevano per uno spazio enorme ma non sarebbe stato difficile attraversare quella specie di foresta scura che circondava la reggia e arrivare più vicino possibile all'ala nord.

Erano luoghi che André aveva percorso mille volte.

Insieme a lei.

Li conosceva a memoria.

Non sarebbe stato difficile aggirare le ronde e gli appostamenti dei soldati.

Sorprendente il pensiero che corse nella mente.

Poteva arrivare dove voleva perché lui conosceva quel posto…

Da sempre…

Lui non era un estraneo in quei luoghi e quindi avrebbe potuto facilmente aggirare tutti i controlli.

Lui non era un estraneo…

E probabilmente non lo era neppure colui che aveva fatto arrivare le frecce all'arciere che le aveva scagliate sul palco.

Tutto gli riportava alla mente Maileen…

André doveva raggiungere l'Operà Royal.

E da lì avrebbe avuto accesso alla piccola stanza delle armi, quella che Oscar gli aveva indicato.

Doveva tornare lì, innanzi tutto.

Poi avrebbe cercato Maileen. Ma dato che lei non si trovava a Versailles, la prima cosa da fare era appunto cercare all'Operà.

I corridoi erano bui e silenziosi, ormai abbandonati dagli attori, dalle comparse, dagli inservienti e dai falegnami che avevano lavorato per più di due mesi in quel luogo.

Pareva quasi un'atmosfera spettrale quella che accolse André.

E, per un istante, quasi gli parve di scorgere, ancora avvolta nel suo vestito bianco e leggero, la dea Minerva mentre armeggiava stizzita con la sua insulsa cintura.

E poi mentre il suo viso si rifletteva lungo la lama della spada del cacciatore, puntata contro di lei…

E lei la percorreva quella distanza e lo raggiungeva e…

Ancora sparsi a terra oppure appoggiati alle pareti i pannelli di legno, fondali posticci di quella strana e sorprendente recita che tanto scompiglio aveva portato nella vita della reggia e nella sua e in quella di Oscar…

André riuscì ad entrare approfittando del cambio della guardia.

Conosceva a memoria i turni e gli orari.

Tutto era sorprendentemente impresso nella sua memoria.

E tutto scorreva in essa.

 _Siete un insolente…_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Dovete andarvene da questa foresta…_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _E invece non dovevo andarmene._

 _Dovevo restare con te, dovevo crederti!_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Se la mia gelosia non avesse accecato il mio cuore…_

 _Non mi sarei mai dovuto allontanare da te._

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Mai lontano da te…_

 _Né con la mente, né con il cuore…_

La luce tremante della misera candela che André riuscì a recuperare scorse silenziosa lungo le pareti della piccola stanza.

Lo sgabuzzino attiguo dove erano state custodite le armi finte era praticamente vuoto.

Qualche straccio abbandonato a terra che lui sollevò e dal quale si spanse tutta intorno solo polvere…

Deboli scie disperse nell'aria fredda.

Nient'altro.

Poi André iniziò a perlustrare la stanza dove si trovava il letto e il piccolo camino. C'era ancora qualche vestito, lasciato lì…

Una camicia…una spazzola…

Nient'altro.

André continuò in quel percorso silenzioso e più il tempo passava e più i suoi occhi si abituavano al buio della camera.

Ma più il tempo passava e più il buio di quella camera pareva divenire un nemico invisibile e potente capace di inghiottire quell'indizio che lui stava disperatamente cercando.

Più il tempo passava e più il suo cuore accelerava la sua corsa, sospinto dalla smania d'una ricerca vana e senz'appigli.

Il tempo scorreva e lui non arrivava a nulla di concreto.

Scostò un pesante tendaggio e poi una cassa che si trovava dietro…

I suoi occhi scivolarono in quel punto non trovando nulla d'interessante.

Nulla…

Nulla, se non una piccola macchia bianca che attirò l'attenzione e lo costrinse a tornare sui suoi passi e a spostare nuovamente la tenda e ad abbassarsi avvicinando la candela, proprio nel punto in cui i suoi occhi avevano catturato l'evanescente immagine.

Si abbassò.

Stava per allungare la mano per avvicinarsi alla piccola macchia bianca quando una voce alle spalle lo fece quasi trasalire, lasciandolo con la mano a mezz'aria.

"Non toccarlo!".

L'ordine imperioso risuonò netto, deciso, attraverso una voce accorata e spaventata.

André si rialzò e sollevò la candela che andò ad illuminare lo sguardo atterrito di Maileen.

La giovane era alle sue spalle, le mani nelle mani.

Scuoteva la testa…

"Non toccarlo…non devi toccarlo!" – ripeté di nuovo quasi ossessivamente.

"Maileen che fai qui? Quando sei tornata? Cosa non devo toccare?" – chiese André preoccupato.

L'altra non rispose.

Si avviò verso il camino per poi tornare sui suoi passi dopo aver afferrato una pinza.

Si chinò e con un gesto deciso fece scivolare fuori dal nascondiglio un piccolo oggetto.

André tentò di avvicinarsi ma la ragazza gli si parò davanti.

"Non avvicinarti!" – gli gridò ancora.

Lui comprese che probabilmente era quello l'oggetto che avrebbe dissolto molti dubbi su ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni.

Con un gesto secco André afferrò Maileen per la vita e la tirò indietro.

L'altra tentò di divincolarsi ma lui s'impose avventandosi sull'oggetto ancora a terra.

"Non toccarlo! Ti prego André. Ti dirò tutto ma non toccare quello stiletto!".

Maileen gridò di nuovo, tentando a sua volta di trattenere André per un braccio - "Lo prenderò io…ma ti supplico non toccarlo" – concluse quasi piangendo.

"Che diavolo è quello?" – chiese André che ora sentiva salire rabbia indescrivibile dentro di sé.

Maileen estrasse un fazzoletto dalla manica del vestito e con molta delicatezza afferrò il piccolo pugnale.

Era veramente minuscolo e la lama, se così poteva essere chiamata, risplendeva candida e bianca riflettendo la luce della candela.

Maileen poi sollevò un orlo del vestito e da una tasca tirò fuori una piccola scatola dove con cura fece scivolare la lama.

"Lasciala aperta!" – le ordinò André.

"Va bene" – balbettò l'altra porgendo la scatola.

"Quando sei tornata?".

Il tono era angosciato, quasi rabbioso.

"Oggi…sono tornata solo oggi…Madame Elisabeth mi ha raccontato quello che è accaduto e…".

"Tu c'entri qualcosa vero? Tu e tuo fratello?".

André afferrò per un braccio Maileen e l'altra non si sottrasse all'assalto. La sua unica preoccupazione era che quel piccolo pugnale non cadesse dalla sua custodia.

"Dimmi quello che è successo Maileen! Dimmelo!" – gridò André furioso.

"Io…io non so niente…" – mormorò incerta l'altra negando, tentando di indietreggiare.

"Tu invece sai molte cose. Oscar ti ha visto la sera prima della rappresentazione. Ti ha visto a Parigi…eri assieme a tuo fratello e ad un'altra persona. Lucas è l'unico che non abbiamo trovato alla fine della recita…dov'è finito? Parla!".

"No…non è vero. Lei sta mentendo…è solo gelosa di me…".

"Maileen non ti permetto di parlare così di lei…Oscar ti ha visto quella notte e…vi siete viste anche il giorno della rappresentazione? Vi siete viste non è vero? L'hai incontrata…quando? Dove?".

Il tono di André era veramente furioso.

In quel momento di fronte a Maileen c'era una persona quasi irriconoscibile.

Nulla a che vedere con il ragazzo timido, gentile e premuroso che alla fine di tutto l'aveva fatta innamorare e per amore del quale, alla fine di tutto, lei aveva finito per disobbedire agli ordini che le erano stati dati.

Era fuggita dopo la recita perché sapeva che neppure lei sarebbe stata risparmiata dalla vendetta di coloro che avevano ordito la congiura.

E poi era tornata perché non sopportava più di stare lontano da lui.

Ora l'aveva di fronte e lui voleva delle spiegazioni.

E lei non sapeva da dove cominciare.

"Oscar sta male! Se tu sai quello che le è accaduto devi dirmelo! Io devo aiutarla, maledizione! Parla!".

André l'afferrò per entrambe le braccia e l'altra quasi tremò, trafitta da tutte quelle domande.

"E' stata tutta colpa sua…" – mormorò piano.

"Cosa? Che diavolo stai dicendo?".

"Se lei non fosse stata così arrogante nel rinfacciarmi il mio amore per te! Se lei non si fosse intromessa…".

"Di cosa stai parlando?".

"Non volevo colpirla! Non volevo…".

Maileen iniziò a piangere sommessamente.

Un pianto che non sortì alcun effetto in André, se non quello d'impietrirlo.

"Colpita? L'hai colpita? Dove? Al fianco vero? Quella ferita gliel'hai fatta tu?".

"Io non volevo…non volevo…" - balbettò Maileen – "Lei non voleva farmi uscire dalla stanza. Mi ha spinto e sono caduta. E poi ha visto il pugnale e ha capito tutto!".

"Un pugnale? L'hai colpita con un pugnale? Ma…".

"No…non con un pugnale normale…".

"Che cosa?".

"Con questo…".

Maileen allungò la mano porgendo ad André la piccola scatola dove giaceva lo stiletto che aveva raccolto prima. La lama era molto corta, bianca, completamente diversa da tutte quelle che André aveva visto nella sua vita.

"Che cos'è questo?".

"E'…è un piccolo pugnale…è di porcellana…".

André si scosse a quelle parole.

"Porcellana…perché? A che serve?".

"Non serve per ferire…la lama potrebbe tagliare a mala pena il petalo di una rosa…però…".

Andrè continuò ad ascoltare le parole di Maileen anche se gli pareva che la stanza avesse preso a girare, vorticosamente, senza fermarsi e che lui, di lì a poco, sarebbe caduto a terra, per poi morire, perché quello che gli disse l'altra non aveva nessun senso.

Non aveva senso, perché se quello che Maileen gli stava dicendo era vero, allora quello avrebbe significato che forse Oscar non si sarebbe salvata.

Lui non sarebbe riuscito a salvarla.

Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a salvarla.

Maileen riprese fiato e continuò il suo racconto.

"Questo pugnale è molto particolare. E' piccolo e…è cavo al suo interno…".

"Cavo? Significa che è vuoto…".

"Esatto è vuoto…è vuoto…".

"Maileen continua, ti prego…".

"Al suo interno c'è…c'era…c'era del veleno…".

André s'impietrì letteralmente alle parole.

"Veleno…maledizione…no…",

La gola parve chiudersi, le tempie iniziarono a battere furiosamente.

André non riuscì a stare fermo, anche se i suoi muscoli parevano incapaci di qualsiasi altro gesto che non fosse quello di restare su Maileen, bloccandole le braccia che ora stringeva, sempre di più, fino a quasi a farla gridare.

Lei non parlava e André la strattonò talmente forte che il piccolo stiletto e la scatola caddero dalle mani della giovane.

"Veleno!?" – gridò di nuovo.

Maileen si voltò incapace di guardare l'altro in faccia.

Non poteva accettare quella reazione su di sé.

La conosceva già quella violenza, anche se ora essa non era inferta in maniera gratuita.

Ma l'effetto era identico.

"Che veleno è!? Arsenico? Dimmelo!" – chiese André.

"Io non lo so…" – mormorò Maileen piangendo – "Non lo so…mio fratello…".

"Tuo fratello…Lucas?".

"No…non lui…quel pugnale me l'ha dato Pascal…anche lui è mio fratello…te ne avevo parlato…".

Le lacrime scendevano e rigavano le guance della giovane.

Ma nessuna pietà sembravano suscitare in André.

Lui doveva fare una sola domanda.

Una soltanto.

Nulla gli importava del resto…

Nulla…

"C'è modo di guarire? Dimmi che c'è…ti prego…" – chiese, voce accorata, come per evitare che Maileen non avesse il coraggio di rispondere.

Lei doveva rispondere e subito a quella domanda.

 _Doveva…_

"No!".

 _Doveva rispondere…_

"No!".

"No…no…cosa…non può essere…" – mormorò André di nuovo, quasi fosse scivolato giù in una specie di baratro - "Deve esserci un modo per aiutarla…deve esserci…".

"Non c'è…mi dispiace…" – gli replicò Maileen abbassando lo sguardo.

"Deve esserci!" – gridò l'altro, afferrando Maileen per il collo e spingendola indietro, fino a gettarla a terra e su di lei, come impazzito, continuò a gridare che stava mentendo e che non poteva essere vero quello che stava dicendo.

"E' una menzogna! Non può essere…non può essere!" – sputò André rabbioso mentre sentiva salire le lacrime agli occhi e la sua mano avrebbe voluto stringere e stringere ancora perché quello che stava accadendo non poteva essere vero.

Inevitabile, impossibile, assurdo…

"André…ti prego…" – ebbe la forza di sussurrare Maileen afferrandogli i polsi e cercando di toglierli dalla gola – "Mi dispiace…io non volevo…Pascal mi ha dato il veleno e le frecce…".

"Perché? Anche le frecce erano avvelenate? Ma io…".

"Non ho potuto…non ho potuto farlo…" – disse piangendo Maileen.

"Vuoi dire che…".

"Anche le frecce avrebbero dovuto essere avvelenate…io avrei dovuto intingerle nello stesso veleno ma ho avuto paura che Lucas potesse sbagliare mira e potesse colpirti…e poi non potevo permettere che un bambino innocente potesse morire così…".

"Vuoi dire che le frecce…".

"Il veleno era solo nel pugnale…quello con cui ho ferito Oscar. Pascal me l'ha dato per difendermi, nel caso qualcuno mi avesse scoperta. Ma il colpo è stato di striscio e…se lei è ancora viva allora vuol dire che non tutto il veleno è passato…ma soffrirà…e poi…non credo che vivrà…questo si…io non volevo…".

"Tu non volevi? Tu non volevi?! Ma che diavolo stai dicendo? Lei sta morendo! Capisci! Tu volevi ucciderla! Ecco come sono andate le cose! E io dovrei credere che non volevi farlo? E io non posso fare niente per aiutarla…niente…".

"André è vero! Non volevo farlo…volevo solo uscire da quella stanza. So che stai soffrendo e so che è per colpa mia…ma… quella donna non merita il tuo amore, la tua disperazione!".

"Che diavolo stai dicendo adesso? Non puoi parlare così…non devi nemmeno nominarla…".

André allentò la presa, in preda al panico.

Non aveva più la forza di tenere la giovane ferma.

Non gli importava più…

"Lei non ti ama! André apri gli occhi!" – gli gridò Maileen – "Lei ama il Conte di Fersen…".

"Smettila!" – replicò André alzandosi e cadendo all'indietro.

Le spalle alla parete ed il cuore impazzito.

"Smettila…maledizione…non sai quello che dici! Che ne sai tu di Oscar? Che ne sai tu di cosa rappresenta lei per me!?".

"L'hai detto! André tu le vuoi bene…lo so…lo vedo…lo sento…ma lei…lei non sa nemmeno che esisti. Una sera…una sera ero venuta a cercarti fino a questa stanza. Lei era qui dentro, assieme al conte. Lei lo stava baciando! Capisci…lo stava baciando e lui le stava dicendo che avrebbe imparato ad amarla…".

"No…basta!" – gridò di nuovo André alzando il braccio per colpirla.

"No…non la smetto! Quella donna ti ha tradito André. Non puoi essere così cieco da non averlo capito. Ha tradito la tua amicizia, la tua devozione, il tuo amore per lei…".

"Non…non è vero…".

Anche ad André parve di venire trafitto da una lama, ch'erano parole in realtà, incapace di opporsi ad esse.

Rammentò quella sera.

Rammentò il bacio che Oscar, sì, proprio lei…

Quel bacio ch'era scorso tra loro…

Lui aveva sentito Oscar…

L'aveva ascoltata scorrere su di sé…

Eppure…

Ecco allora cosa era accaduto dopo che lui era uscito dalla stanza e Oscar era rimasta sola con Fersen.

"Ascolta…ascolta André…" – continuò Maileen più concitata, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, per non farsi sfuggire quell'attimo di smarrimento che era corso nello sguardo dell'altro – "Sai perché la Regina Maria Antonietta ha deciso di mettere in scena quella tragedia?".

André a quelle parole non disse nulla, rimase con lo sguardo sbarrato su di lei, tentando di dare un senso a tutto quello che ascoltava.

"Sai perché ha scelto per sé un ruolo così banale come quello di una principessa? Un essere umano?".

"Maileen…che cosa stai dicendo? Mio Dio che cosa c'entra tutto questo con…".

La voce morì in gola.

"La regina ha scelto quel ruolo perché un essere umano non potrà mai accostare la sua vita a quella di un dio. Era tutta una metafora André, ma in fondo è la storia della sua vita. Né tu né lei avreste mai avuto la speranza di avvicinarvi agli dei dell'Olimpo. Quel ruolo lei lo aveva riservato al Conte di Fersen e a Mademoiselle Oscar. Era una finzione è vero…ma la regina l'ha fatto per Fersen…per dire addio al Conte di Fersen. Lui avrebbe dovuto accorgersi di un'altra persona che avrebbe potuto renderlo felice…".

"No…non può essere…".

"Si, invece! Le cose stanno esattamente così. Il Conte di Fersen doveva avvicinarsi a Mademoiselle Oscar…e comprendere che lei avrebbe potuto renderlo felice come mai nessun'altra persona. Come neppure la regina stessa! Capisci André? L'ho sentito io stessa Sua Maestà spiegarlo a Madame Elisabeth. Fersen deve essere felice, diceva e Oscar…Oscar sarà la persona che potrà realizzare questo sogno. La regina si è sacrificata per amore di quell'uomo…per consentigli di vivere un'esistenza migliore che non restare accanto a lei, una regina, che lui non avrebbe mai potuto amare con tutto sé stesso e che nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto fare. E…a quanto pare…l'intuito della regina alla fine si è rivelato corretto…".

"Non può essere così…non è possibile…" – mormorò André piano, perso nell'assurda ricostruzione di quanto era accaduto.

E di quanto era stato pianificato affinché il Conte di Fersen potesse, in qualche maniera, accorgersi di Oscar.

Maileen si parò davanti ad André.

Prese la sua mano.

"Mi dispiace André ma credo che tutto dovesse andare secondo questo piano. Io l'ho compreso solo quando ho sentito Sua Maestà parlarne…ma ormai era troppo tardi. E anch'io purtroppo avevo ricevuto l'ordine di uccidere i sovrani. Io…io so solo che il Conte di Fersen doveva avvicinarsi ad Oscar…la regina voleva questo…e alla fine è accaduto. Io li ho visti André…lei lo stava baciando…si stavano baciando…non ti dice nulla tutto questo!?".

André non sapeva più che cosa pensare, a cosa credere, in cosa sperare oppure augurarsi che non accadesse o che non fosse mai accaduto.

Si chiedeva se ciò che Maileen stava dicendo era vero e soprattutto se poteva veramente essere accaduto che il Conte di Fersen avesse compreso di amare Oscar…

E lei…

Lei provava affetto per il conte.

Questo André l'aveva già compreso.

Fersen aveva baciato Oscar.

Era questo, dunque, ciò ch'era accadduto quella sera.

La stessa sera in cui lei lo aveva baciato.

E André non aveva compreso perché…

Non era ancora riuscito a comprenderlo.

Nonostante il grivoglio di rivelazioni, André sentì sorgere una domanda, una sola domanda, la più impellente…

Una sola richiesta uscì dalla sua bocca.

Una soltanto.

"Chi ha preparato quel veleno!?" – chiese quasi non avesse sentito nulla di ciò che gli aveva rivelato Maileen.

Perché nient'altro era importante.

O forse lo era ma tutto passava in secondo piano…

"Cosa? André, ma hai sentito quello che ho detto? Cosa t'importa ormai di sapere da dove viene quel veleno?".

"Tu dimmi da dove viene!" – replicò lui a denti stretti.

"Ma perchè dovresti aiutare una persona che non prova nulla per te e che ti ha fatto solo soffrire nella tua vita!?".

Maileen intuì che il silenzio che seguì alle parole le avrebbe consentito di insinuare un'altra richiesta, forse la più importante per lei.

Un istante lungo e silenzioso.

Lei pensò di aver fatto breccia nel dubbio che aveva insinuato nel cuore di André.

E in esso lei avrebbe insinuato una via d'uscita che avrebbe finalmente posto termine a quella vita sospesa, sempre in bilico nella spasmodica attesa di un amore che non sarebbe mai nato.

Di un amore che, anzi, stava volgendo lo sguardo in un'altra direzione.

André poteva liberarsi di quell'oppressione, di quell'assurda vita, senza futuro, vuota e dispersa.

Quel dubbio indusse Maileen a credere che lui fosse tornato dalla sua parte.

"André…ascoltami…vieni via con me….vieni via…ti prego!" – gli disse lei stringendogli la mano.

"Ma che stai dicendo…io non posso…".

"Si che puoi…non c'è nulla che ti tenga legato a questo posto, a questa città…".

"Maileen sai che non è così…".

"Parli di _lei!_? Maledizione…quella donna non ti ama…non ha esitato a baciare il Conte di Fersen…se ti avesse voluto un po' di bene credi che l'avrebbe fatto ugualmente!? Credi che non si sarebbe resa conto di ciò che provi per lei?".

"Non è così, Maileen…tu non puoi capire…dimmi chi ha fatto quel veleno…" – continuò l'altro, tono quasi afono e sguardo sbarrato.

Il resto della realtà non gli interessava.

L'unico pensiero…

Aiutare Oscar…

"Lo vuoi proprio sapere?" – rispose Maileen arrabbiata – "E' stato mio fratello Pascal! Lui è un esperto in queste cose…ma non mi ha detto come ha fatto…".

"Devi dirgli di trovare un antidoto!".

L'affermazione netta e perentoria uscì sibilando dalla bocca di André.

Maileen non era ancora riuscita a portare André dalla sua parte.

Pareva che a lui non importasse nulla dei dubbi che lei aveva tentato di insinuare sul conto di Oscar.

"Cosa? Un antidoto? Ma ti ho detto che non…".

André si avventò di nuovo su di lei.

"Io ti dico che tu lo farai! Cercherai tuo fratello e gli dirai di trovare un antidoto!".

"Altrimenti?" - nello sguardo di Maileen scorse un lampo di rabbia, che adesso era lei ad aver deciso di sfidare l'altro perché non riusciva a portare Andrè dalla propria parte.

"Ti prego…André…vieni con me…potremmo essere felici. Tu io e il nostro bambino…" – mormorò piano.

"Maileen…che cosa…che cosa stai dicendo? Il nostro bambino? Ma che stai dicendo?".

Lo sguardo di André venne attraversato da una lampo di stupore.

L'affermazione lo costrinse a tornare su Maileen ed alle sue parole per lui assolutamente incomprensibili.

"Maileen, tu sei…sei incinta?".

"Si, si maledizione…dovresti saperlo!".

"Io non so un bel niente!" – gridò André che intravide nelle parole un ennesimo ricatto – "Ma che diavolo stai dicendo? Sei veramente incinta oppure è un'altra delle tue bugie!?".

"Sono incinta…e…dirò che siamo stati insieme…dirò a tutti che il bambino che sto aspettando è tuo. E tu sarai costretto a sposarmi…".

"No! Questo bambino non è mio. Sai che non è mai accaduto nulla tra noi…ti ho conosciuta solo da poche settimane e…a parte questo…tu sai bene che quella sera ti ho accompagnato nella tua stanza e poi me ne sono andato. Non potevo restare con te, anche se avevi detto di volermi bene. Sai che non c'è stato nulla perché io non avrei mai permesso che accadesse nulla. Non capisco il motivo per cui tu dovresti dire una menzogna del genere. Non potrai costringermi a venire con te…neppure con una menzogna del genere…non lo farò!"

"Tu verrai con me invece!" – gli disse lei con rabbia.

Lui alzò gli occhi stupito dall'improvviso moto di coraggio. In realtà quello non era coraggio ma il risultato di un desiderio che avrebbe trovato nell'arma del ricatto un potente e spietato alleato.

"Non lo farò…neppure per questo!" – ripeté lui.

"Tu verrai con me invece io ti obbligherò" – riprese lei.

Il tono ora era diventato quasi beffardo.

Non più supplichevole…

Ma imperioso…

"Sai che non puoi costringermi…" – la sfidò lui.

"Se non vuoi farlo per questo bambino allora…vuoi salvare la tua Oscar!?".

André smise quasi di respirare.

Certo che André voleva salvare Oscar…certo che voleva rivederla viva…e voleva riaverla…

Ma…

"Allora, rispondimi…vuoi salvarla?" – l'incalzò Maileen.

46


	24. Ergot

_**Ergot**_

Maileen non era riuscita a smuovere André accusando Oscar di non amarlo.

Allora si disse che doveva cambiare tattica e far leva proprio sull'amore che lui nutriva per lei, perché quell'amore, evidentemente da solo, sarebbe bastato a colmare il silenzio e l'assenza e la distanza che Oscar aveva messo tra lei e André.

Maileen s'insinuò in quell'attesa.

Se non poteva costringere André con la forza, l'avrebbe costretto facendo leva sull'amore per Oscar.

Ormai Maileen l'aveva compreso e avrebbe potuto sfruttare proprio quello.

"Parla…" – riprese André, un filo di voce.

"E' semplice…se verrai con me, se lascerai Parigi e ti toglierai dalla testa quella donna io chiederò a mio fratello di provare a salvarla…".

Poche parole, nette ed implacabili.

Logiche ed assolute.

"Hai detto che non c'era un antidoto…".

"Io non lo so con certezza…forse potrebbe anche esserci…".

Maileen sollevò lo sguardo verso André.

Il viso di lui stravolto ed incredulo.

Era comprensibile, in effetti, perché solo pochi istanti prima lei non gli aveva lasciato speranze e adesso invece, pareva aprirsi uno scenario del tutto diverso.

Maileen continuò più decisa.

"Lei non è morta e questo significa che non tutto il veleno contenuto nello stiletto è penetrato nel sangue. Pascal non avrebbe mai commesso un simile errore. Me l'aveva detto…quello stiletto può uccidere una persona anche solo sfiorando la sua pelle…ma il veleno deve passare…tutto…".

André ascoltava.

Ascoltava impietrito.

Seduto a terra ascoltava ed osservava il volto di Maileen, le parole, taglienti e disperate.

Spietate…

Vi scorse un barlume di speranza.

Infinitamente esile e lontano.

"Allora? André, ti prego dimmi di si! Se lei…se lei si salverà potrà essere felice con la persona che ama! Ma quella persona non sei tu! Tu sarai solo. Capisci!? Lei si salverà ma se ne andrà comunque per la sua strada e tu…che farai senza di lei!?".

"Che farò senza di lei?" – mormorò André piano, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé – "Senza di lei?".

Tornò con gli occhi su Maileen.

Un guizzo di rabbia…

Osservava Maileen e vedeva scorrere avanti a sé lo scenario terribile seppure assolutamente realistico.

In quel momento non gl'importava nulla che non fosse la salvezza di Oscar.

Anche se lei, vivendo, se ne sarebbe andata via con Fersen.

Anche se lui sarebbe rimasto solo.

Le parole di Maileen su quel bacio riportarono per un istante André alla realtà.

Forse Oscar amava realmente il Conte di Fersen.

E lui, alla fine di tutto, si era accorto di lei, di quel sentimento difficile da rivelare, eppure intenso e nuovo.

Forse allora lui l'avrebbe resa felice…

André, con disperata certezza, sentì non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare altrettanto.

Ma in quel momento non avrebbe potuto pensare ad altro.

In un barlume di lucidità, si disse solo che non poteva correre il rischio di fidarsi di Maileen, dopo tutte le bugie che aveva detto.

Lei aveva partecipato ad una congiura per uccidere i sovrani di Francia.

Aveva colpito Oscar, senza pietà, per eliminarla, per avere lui – a questo punto André lo comprese con lucida e spietata evidenza.

"Come posso fidarmi di te dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto?" – mormorò piano, quasi stesse parlando con sé stesso e non con lei.

"André…io…non voglio che tu soffra…".

André non sapeva se Maileen lo stesse ingannando.

Ancora…

Come avrebbe fatto ad avere la certezza che lei non avrebbe lasciato morire Oscar, illudendolo di avere un rimedio per salvarla!?

No…

Lui avrebbe costretto Maileen a salvare Oscar.

"Tu mi aiuterai comunque!" – biascicò André a denti stretti, quasi con ferocia – "E ti prometto che verrò con te!".

Più che un consenso alla richiesta di Maileen le parole ebbero l'effetto ed il sapore sinistro di una minaccia.

Se nell'istante in cui esse uscirono dalla bocca di André consentirono allo sguardo di Maileen d'aprirsi, illuminandosi quasi, illudendola che le proprie parole avessero fatto breccia nella mente dell'altro e nei suoi intenti, nell'istante dopo un lampo di terrore corse sul volto della giovane.

"Sarò io che ti costringerò a farlo!" - disse lui lanciandole uno sguardo quasi spietato – "Credimi!".

"Cosa vuoi…dire?" – balbettò Maileen che sul momento non comprese subito.

Non comprese subito se non nell'istante successivo in cui André si allungò, in una mossa rapida e secca, verso il piccolo stiletto bianco che giaceva poco distante da loro.

"No…non farlo!" – gridò lei facendo altrettanto.

André fu più veloce.

Le sue dita riuscirono a toccare il pugnale.

Maileen si gettò su di lui ma non riuscì a trattenerlo.

Ebbe solo il tempo di osservare le dita di André afferrare e stringere il pugnale…

Poi tornò allo sguardo di lui ed ascoltò le sue parole, mentre la rabbia attraversava lo sguardo.

Una smorfia di dolore scorse sul viso dell'altro ed un sottile rivolo di sangue comparve tra le dita strette attorno alla punta bianca del piccolo pugnale.

André respirò piano, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

"Adesso…adesso _nel suo corpo_ c'è una parte del veleno di questo pugnale! Nel mio ci sarà il resto. Adesso dovrai salvare Oscar! Se non riuscirai a salvare lei non salverai neanche me! Dovrai farlo se vorrai salvare anche me…perché altrimenti anch'io morirò con lei…".

"No…no…stupido che sei!" – iniziò a gridare Maileen, piangendo – "Non capisci? Non so se mio fratello potrà trovare il modo di salvarla…".

"E sia! Te l'ho detto. Per me non avrebbe alcun senso vivere senza sapere che lei vivrà. Se lei muore…morirò anch'io! Se si salverà allora vorrà dire l'antidoto potrà salvare anche me!".

"Ma perché!? Perché fai tutto questo per una persona che non ti ama!?".

"Io non so se lei mi ama…ma so che _io la amo_! La amo più di me stesso. A me basterà sapere che lei vivrà. Mi basterà solo questo…solo questo…".

André abbassò la testa e strinse i pugni.

Gli parve di ascoltare il proprio cuore quasi uscirgli dal petto, mentre i muscoli s'irrigidivano, quasi fossero divenuti di pietra.

Le parole sussurrate…

"E' questo che hai sentito amore mio!? Il tuo dolore sarà anche il mio, finché avrò vita…".

Un debole colpo di tosse gl'impedì di dire altro.

Sentì la testa girare e dovette tornare ad appoggiarsi alla parete.

A fatica pronunciò altre parole, rivolto a Maileen.

"Fai come ti ho chiesto…io tornerò a casa e ti aspetterò lì. Fai in modo che Oscar si salvi e io verrò con te. Te lo prometto…" – concluse André con un filo di voce – "Non so cosa sia accaduto alla tua vita. Non so se sei davvero incinta. Non ti lascerò sola, però in cambio tu dovrai salvare Oscar. Adesso vattene! Vai via e porta via quel maledetto pugnale…".

Maileen avrebbe voluto parlare ancora.

Solo qualche parola uscì dalle sue labbra.

Parole di pietà e compassione.

André le puntò addosso uno sguardo severo, negando…

"Vattene via e fa' quello che ti ho detto!" – concluse indicando la porta con un debole gesto della mano.

Nessun rumore scorse nelle stanze dopo che il frusciare leggero del vestito di Maileen scivolò fuori da quel luogo.

Nessun altro suono raggiunse André, appoggiato alla parete, mentre il barlume flebile della candela ancora accesa accompagnava i battiti veloci del suo cuore.

Intensi ed implacabili.

Tutto parve cadere in una sorta di vuoto buio e scuro.

 _§§§_

Come la stanza di Oscar, immersa in una coltre buia e silenziosa…

Nonostante fosse pieno giorno, l'unica fonte di luce era rappresentata da una flebile candela, appoggiata su un tavolino situato molto lontano da letto.

E poi c'era la brace rossastra e calda che spiccava nel camino, per riscaldare la stanza.

Nessun'altra luce, né quella del sole, né quella del fuoco acceso…

Nessuna luce doveva rischiarare quel luogo e, neppure inavvertitamente, scivolare su di lei.

Quella fu l'unica certezza che André era riuscito a raggiungere, per aver lui stesso assistito allo spasmo di dolore che aveva costretto Oscar a ritrarsi quando il chiarore emanato dal candelabro era stato avvicinato a lei.

E quella era la sola ed unica notizia che Maileen gli aveva concesso, in un estremo impeto di pietà, mentre André le aveva ordinato di andarsene dalla stanza delle armi e di non tornare se non prima di aver trovato un antidoto a quel veleno.

"Mio fratello mi ha detto che la luce può essere pericolosa per chi è stato infettato da questo veleno…posso dirti solo questo…" – aveva mormorato prima di scomparire, quasi fosse stata un fantasma, nei corridoi scuri dell'Operà.

André, tornando a casa, era riuscito a riferirlo a sua nonna, chiedendole di tenere chiuse le tende, spegnere le candele e lasciare solo pochissima luce, perché così Oscar non avrebbe corso pericoli.

Maileen aveva detto di non sapere quale veleno fosse contenuto nello stiletto.

Quello che scorreva nelle vene di Oscar e quello che ora scorreva nelle vene di André.

Non era riuscito a vederla, quel giorno, la sua Oscar.

Non sarebbe riuscito a vederla più.

I soldati di guardia sulla porta avrebbero impedito a lei di scappare e a chiunque di entrare.

Precauzione inutile ma così doveva essere.

L'unica che aveva il permesso di entrare era la governante con le cameriere.

E le altre eccezioni riguardavano la madre di Oscar e il Conte di Fersen, quest'ultimo in qualità di emissario della regina.

Il conte avrebbe accertato il rispetto del volere di Sua Maestà di lasciare in pace Madamigella Oscar, fino a quando lei non avesse ripreso le forze.

André non aveva il permesso di entrare.

E dalla finestra non sarebbe potuto passare.

Si era precluso quella possibilità con le sue stesse mani.

Ora che quelle stesse mani tremavano, seppure debolmente, e la testa girava e il cuore pareva battere come impazzito mentre poteva riconoscere dentro di sé gli effetti di quella sostanza sconosciuta che, in un certo senso, lo avrebbe avvicinato a lei.

Nel bene e nel male…

 _§§§_

Quando sua nonna, alcuni giorni dopo gli consegnò un biglietto che era stato portato per lui, il cuore di André parve riprendere una sorta di battito normale.

Era riuscito, fino a quel momento, a nascondere il suo stato, anche perché, forse, lui non era stato a contatto con quel veleno, nella misura in cui era accaduto ad Oscar.

Stava male ma non fino al punto di non riuscire a trascinarsi nelle scuderie al tramonto e salire a cavallo e correre come un forsennato verso la Reggia di Versailles, dove Maileen gli aveva chiesto di recarsi per parlargli.

André sperò che la giovane fosse riuscita a raggiungere lo scopo che in quel momento più di tutti gli stava a cuore, ossia trovare un antidoto a quel veleno.

Non per sé…

Per lei, per Oscar…

E poco gli importava in quel momento dell'accusa di tradimento del Conte d'Artois.

Sapeva bene ch'era solo una scusa per togliere di mezzo Oscar.

E poco gli importava - se Maileen fosse stata realmente in grado di aiutarlo – d'essere obbligato a mantenere la promessa di andarsene con lei.

Pensieri tutti rimasti a galleggiare nella mente, piantati come coltelli nel cuore…

Assieme alla lama più fonda ed affilata…

Maileen gli aveva rivelato di aver visto il bacio tra il Conte di Fersen ed Oscar…

Quella sera…

La stessa in cui era accaduto che, pochi istanti prima, André stesso e lei…

André si chiese come fosse stato possibile.

Lui lo ricordava bene di non essersi mosso mentre provavano la loro scena.

Lui era convinto nel profondo del suo cuore che lei, solo lei, avesse accostato il suo viso e avesse cercato le sue labbra.

E le aveva assaggiate e accolte e assaggiate di nuovo.

Lui era convinto d'aver ascoltato le sue braccia chiudersi su di sé, mentre lui la racchiudeva nel suo abbraccio.

E lì, chiuso nell'abbraccio, aveva ascoltato il cuore di lei e lei non poteva non aver accolto quello di André.

Ne era sicuro.

Com'era stato possibile, dunque che quella sera stessa, lei avesse baciato Fersen!?

Perché lei non gli aveva detto nulla?

In realtà si rese conto che non erano riusciti a parlare di nulla lui ed Oscar, nelle ore successive.

Né di ciò ch'era accaduto a loro, né di quello che era accaduto con il Conte di Fersen.

E poi lei non gli doveva nulla…

Lei glielo aveva più e più volte ripetuto…

Tre rintocchi…

Le campane di Notre Dame.

André udì il suono, conosciuto e distinto.

Comprese ch'erano arrivati a Parigi.

Maileen gli aveva detto che suo fratello l'avrebbe aiutato.

Ad una condizione: voleva conoscerlo.

E così André aveva accettato di accompagnare Maileen a Parigi.

Rimase in ascolto dei suoni ovattati della città, intuendo più dagli odori che dalle immagini, quali quartieri stessero attraversando.

Gli occhi bendati e i sensi intorpiditi dal veleno che pareva essersi posato su di lui come una corazza, impedendogli di essere padrone di movimenti e parole e pensieri.

Lo sciacquio dell'acqua…

Dovevano essere vicini alla Senna.

Le campane di Notre Dame…

Forse erano all'Isle Saint Louis…

Un altro quartiere ancora diverso da quelli che gli aveva indicato Oscar, quando aveva avuto il diverbio con _l'energumeno,_ alla taverna e poi quando quello l'aveva seguita fino al Palace Royal.

Il fetore di pesce marcio, mescolato all'odore del legno bruciato dai vagabondi accampati sotto i ponti della Senna, per riscaldarsi dal freddo, convinsero André che quella poteva essere l'Isle Saint Louis.

Fu costretto ad alzare leggermente lo sguardo quando Maileen gli sciolse la benda e lui, ritrovandosi dentro una stanza scura, al centro della quale troneggiava un enorme tavolo zeppo di alambicchi e barattoli di vetro, intravide appunto _l'energumeno._

André comprese che quello che si trovava davanti a lui era uno dei fratelli di Maileen, Pascal Berintou.

Ma era anche sorprendentemente simile all'individuo che Oscar aveva incontrato a Parigi, molti giorni prima, scontrandosi con lui.

E poi ancora quando aveva seguito la carrozza di Maileen a Parigi e aveva rivisto quel tizio.

Era senz'altro lui, non ci potevano essere molti dubbi.

Un omone piuttosto alto, calvo, ed evidentemente più giovane di quello che aveva intuito Oscar.

Uno strano odore che pareva muschio mescolato a chissà quale altro ingrediente colpì André tanto da costringerlo a portarsi una mano alla bocca.

"Ecco…Pascal…lui è André…" – mormorò Maileen parlando al giovane dentro la stanza.

L'altro era intento a travasare un liquido ambrato e non si voltò, concentrato nell'operazione, se non dopo aver terminato e aver appoggiato i recipienti.

"Bene!" - esordì in tono sarcastico – "Finalmente conoscerò il fortunato cicisbeo che sta tanto a cuore alla mia dolce sorellina! Lo voglio proprio vedere in faccia l'idiota che _inavvertitamente_ avrebbe messo le mani sul mio stiletto?!".

André strinse i pugni volgendo lo sguardo verso Maileen.

Lei negò, implorandolo con gli occhi di non contestare il rozzo sarcasmo, frutto evidentemente della versione che la sorella aveva esposto per indurre il fratello ad aiutarli.

"Pascal, ti ho già detto che è stato un incidente…è stata colpa mia! André non sapeva nulla di quel pugnale…si era solo incuriosito per la sua strana forma…".

"Si…si…me lo immagino…" – proseguì l'altro in tono di sufficienza – "Mi domando però cosa poteva mai interessare al tizio che ti porti a letto un pugnale che tu _per sbaglio_ avresti lasciato fuori dalla sua custodia!? E con cui lui _per sbaglio_ s'è ferito!".

André trasalì. Dunque Maileen così aveva descritto i fatti.

Un incidente…

André era l'amante di Maileen e durante un incontro con lei aveva toccato quel pugnale non custodito a dovere.

"Pascal…è stato un incidente…ti prego…ti chiedo solo di aiutarci!" – mormorò Maileen quasi piangendo.

André non replicò nulla. Non gl'interessava cosa pensasse di sé quell'uomo. Voleva solo che quello li aiutasse. O meglio che aiutasse Oscar.

"E va bene…" – concluse Pascal Berintou voltandosi, camminando verso André.

Lui se lo trovò davanti, lo sguardo indagatore ed ironico.

Si capiva che la versione dei fatti era stata poco convincente ma il giovane finse di stare al gioco.

Forse aveva intuito che l'amore della sorella per André era vero, quello sì, e allora non si era tirato indietro nel decidere di aiutarla.

"Sapete che per colpa vostra mia sorella e tutta la mia famiglia sta rischiando la vita!?" – affondò severo.

"Cosa…perché?" – chiese André stupito.

"Perché se mia sorella avesse eseguito gli ordini che le erano stati impartiti, la famiglia reale a quest'ora non ci sarebbe più e noi – _la Francia intendo_ – potremmo avere un governo migliore di quello che adesso ci ritroviamo. Solo che lei ha deciso che non poteva rischiare la vostra vita. E poi quell'ufficiale ha fatto il resto. Una donna dall'intuito eccezionale direi…è riuscita ad evitare che Lucas colpisse i sovrani…forse non sarebbero morti per colpa del veleno, visto che Maileen si è rifiutata di intingere le frecce…ma Lucas non sbaglia un colpo e non mi capacito come non sia riuscito a centrare il cuore di quei…".

"Voi siete un bastardo!" – gridò André – "In che modo un simile gesto assassinio avrebbe portato qualcosa di buono al nostro paese!? Chi vi ha convinto che uccidere un bambino possa consentire alla Francia di essere un paese migliore!?".

"In parte vi dò ragione…" – proseguì l'altro in tono sereno, per nulla alterato da quell'accusa infamante – "Nemmeno a me era piaciuta l'idea di uccidere il Delfino di Francia! Ma…voi pensate che quel bambino potrà mai essere un sovrano migliore di suo padre!? O di suo nonno? Educato alla vita di corte, tra sfarzo e lusso, in un mondo in cui i nobili hanno il potere e se lo tengono stretto e affamano gli abitanti di Parigi e della Francia e non fanno nulla per ascoltare il grido di un popolo che sta morendo? Voi pensate che alla fine non avesse ragione il buon Machiavelli?!".

"Il fine giustificherebbe ogni mezzo!? Vero?" – sibilò André lanciando un'occhiata di ghiaccio all'altro.

"Oh…siete una persona colta! Avete studiato. Beh…in effetti avevo avuto questo dubbio quando Maileen mi ha parlato di voi e mi ha detto che non siete di origini nobili ma di fatto avete ricevuto la stessa educazione di un nobile…" - continuò Pascal, tono mellifluo e irridente – "Ho trovato la cosa molto interessante e mi era venuta l'idea di chiedere a Maileen se secondo lei _voi_ sareste stato disposto a passare dalla nostra parte?!"

L'atteggiamento scadde nell'irritante, se non fosse stato che André aveva bisogno dell'altro e non poteva permettersi di contraddirlo.

"Io credo che questo paese abbia bisogno di un governo migliore di quello che abbiamo…" – sibilò André secco – "Ma non sono dell'idea che uccidere i sovrani, tra cui un bambino innocente, sia la soluzione…".

"Già" – sentenziò l'altro distaccato – "Sono in parte d'accordo con voi. Ma solo perché in effetti questa idea delle frecce avvelenate non mi aveva convinto fin dall'inizio. Troppo complicata…troppo clamore! Vorrà dire che a prossima volta vedremo d'ispirarci ai Borgia! Loro si ch'erano esperti nel togliere di mezzo gli avversari politici! Ma ho paura che non sareste d'accordo nemmeno su questi sistemi vero!?".

Pascal concluse la filippica lanciando uno sguardo di sufficienza quasi provocatorio verso André.

Aveva compreso che quel giovane non avrebbe mai combattuto i nobili e quindi loro due non avrebbero mai avuto molto da spartire.

Pascal avrebbe aiutato André solo perché di lui era innamorata Maileen.

André iniziava a stancarsi.

"Non sono venuto per discutere di politica! Volete aiutarmi sì o no?" – chiosò spazientito.

L'altro rimase in silenzio allontanandosi di qualche passo.

In un movimento repentino che colse di sorpresa André, Pascal alzò le braccia e lo spinse con tutta la forza che aveva.

"Pascal che fai?" – gridò Maileen.

André si sentì trascinato via, incapace d'opporre alcuna resistenza.

I riflessi rallentati gli consentirono solo d'indietreggiare e cercare disperatamente un appiglio per non cadere a terra.

Finì contro la parete, contro la quale sbatté violentemente, accasciandosi lentamente a terra mentre poteva ascoltare la voce di Maileen che chiedeva al fratello s'era diventato matto e che cosa era servito venire fin lì se quello era tutto ciò che il fratello aveva in mente di riservare ad André che però, ancora a terra, comprese la ragione del gesto.

"Maileen, ormai dovresti conoscermi! Io non faccio mai nulla a caso!" – riprese Pascal tornando verso il tavolo – "Sai, posso dirti che sei fortunata…".

"Che vuoi dire? Parla!" – sibilò la sorella.

"Voglio dire che questo idiota potrà diventare tuo marito. I suoi riflessi sono abbastanza buoni…forse il veleno che gli è entrato in corpo non era sufficiente per farlo crepare…".

A quelle parole André si portò una mano alla bocca. Sentiva la nausea salirgli dallo stomaco ma doveva sapere.

Doveva sapere se…

"Che intendete dire!?" – chiese, di scatto – "Che il veleno che ho in corpo non mi ucciderà?".

"Esatto…voi non morirete…".

"E allora se un'altra persona avesse una quantità di veleno simile… si salverebbe?".

Pascal scoppiò in un riso tagliente e crudele.

"Scommetto che parlate della vostra amica!?" – disse sarcastico rivolgendosi ad André.

"Voi come fate a ….".

"La conosco si!".

"Una volta Pascal era venuto a trovarmi a Versailles…" – disse Maileen.

"Si, volevo vedere come i miei occhi lo scempio che si perpetrava ai danni dei francesi…lo spreco ignobile delle tasse che loro pagano con i sudore ed il sangue…".

"Pascal, smettila!" – gridò Maileen – "Credo che ormai André sappia cosa pensi dei nobili francesi".

Poi si rivolse ad André.

"Ti ho visto nei giardini. Eri insieme a Mademoiselle Oscar, così ti ho indicato a Pascal…".

"Già, la mia sorellina si sarebbe invaghita d'uno strano personaggio! Non è nobile ma serve i nobili come un cagnolino da compagnia…".

"Io non sono un cane da compagnia!" – ripose André che cominciava veramente a sentir salire la rabbia dentro di sé.

"Forse…comunque l'ho vista la vostra amica. Persona interessante. Tanto più che quando ho saputo ch'era una donna mi sono chiesto se il buon Diavolo si fosse messo d'accordo con il buon Dio…e che Gli fosse preso al buon Dio di cavar fuori una tale bellezza che poi qualche mente insana avrebbe deciso di ficcare dentro un'uniforme! Ma si sa…l'intelletto dei nobili è avezzo a tali e tante pazzie e credo che qui il buon Dio si sia scontrato con ben altre necessità ed abbia perso la partita!".

Si voltò Pascal Berintou avvicinandosi ad André ed inginocchiandosi: "Oh…si…e…poi mi sono domandato come diavolo avesse fatto a restare in piedi con tutto il vino che aveva tracannato in quella locanda quando l'ho intravista e ho cercato di sapere di più di lei…e poi dopo vicino a Palace Royal…".

"Pascal l'aveva riconosciuta una sera in cui lei era arrivata fino a Parigi…" – continuò Maileen – "L'ha vista dentro una locanda…pensava stesse seguendo me. L'ha aggredita perché voleva proteggermi…".

"Quindi siete stato voi?" – chiese André.

Non lasciò rispondere l'altro perché un'altra domanda sorse immediata e diretta.

Non poteva essere solo una coincidenza che Oscar fosse finita davanti al Palace Royal e non poteva essere una coincidenza che proprio lì fosse stata ritrovata da Pascal.

"Voi conoscete il Duca d'Orleans?".

La domanda ebbe pregio d'incrinare la proverbiale tracotanza del giovane Pascal Berintou, che Andrè riuscì a scorgere nello sguardo dell'altro, fino a quel momento impassibile, un guizzo d'indecisione, quasi che l'altro non s'aspettasse una simile deduzione, seppur sotto forma di domanda, in così breve tempo.

"E' meglio che tu non sappia nient'altro…" – lo prevenne Maileen.

André si stava scoprendo.

Il riferimento al Duca d'Orleans non sarebbe apparso casuale e Pascal avrebbe compreso che ciò che era accaduto non era dovuto solo ad un banale incidente con il pugnale.

"Adesso basta!" – gridò Pascal Berintou, la cinica indifferenza finalmente incrinata - "Maileen mi ha detto di aver colpito quella donna…se è ancora viva allora vuol dire che non ha in corpo veleno sufficiente per ucciderla…".

"Volete dire che si salverà?" – sibilò André, sospeso.

"Io non ho detto questo! Ho detto che voi vi salverete! Per lei non posso garantire nulla. Non è ancora morta e forse…ma da come Maileen mi ha descritto la situazione, quella donna sicuramente corre più rischi dello sfortunato amante della mia sorellina…".

"Potete salvarla?" – lo incalzò di nuovo André.

L'insistenza di André non giovava alla versione di Maileen, che presto le sue menzogne sarebbero state scoperte.

Maileen fu costretta ad intervenire: "Pascal…André è molto…si è molto affezionato a quella famiglia…lui non vuole che quella donna muoia…".

"E che cosa gli potrebbe importare se invece vivesse!?" – contestò l'altro – "Una contessa in meno! Anzi, un colonnello delle Guardie Reali in meno!. Credo che la Francia ci guadagnerebbe!".

"Adesso basta!" – gridò André.

Non poteva più sopportare che qualcuno parlasse così di Oscar, della sua Oscar.

Senza conoscerla, senza sapere nulla di lei.

"Posso assicurarvi che Oscar, che il Colonnello Jaryaies è molto diverso dai nobili che tanto suscitano il vostro sdegno e i vostri istinti assassini. Neppure lei ha mai approvato lo sperpero della corte di Francia…".

"Non lo approva ma neppure fa nulla per impedirlo!" – replicò Pascal tagliente.

André comprese che quell'uomo sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutare lui, in quanto fidanzato di Maileen, ma forse non avrebbe avuto lo stesso riguardo per Oscar. Lei era nobile e ormai André aveva compreso che Pascal i nobili li voleva annientare, non salvare.

Così giocò l'unica carta che poteva.

Dire a Pascal chi fosse Oscar. Chi fosse veramente. Anche se lui non ci avesse creduto.

"Oscar è stata cresciuta ed educata da suo padre come un soldato. Il Generale Jaryaies non ha avuto eredi maschi e così ha deciso che lei avrebbe preso il suo posto nonostante fosse una donna. Ha ricevuto un'educazione durissima e conduce, nonostante tutto, una vita durissima. Non può permettersi neppure di pensare di innamorarsi di qualcuno e di vivere un giorno una vita normale, una vita come chiunque potrebbe desiderare…non potrà mai farlo. Non pensiate che vivendo nel lusso e negli agi si sia per questo più liberi di chi non ha questa fortuna! E poi lei non pensa di essere diversa o migliore di me o di chiunque altro…ma suo padre così ha imposto che fosse la sua vita…".

Pascal rimase un istante silenzioso.

Poi il tono sarcastico tornò a pervadere le parole.

"Sorellina…ma sei sicura che questo tizio sia il tuo fidanzato!?".

Maileen sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole.

"Quella donna sarà anche la sua padrona…ma mi sa tanto che…".

"Pascal basta adesso! André vuole bene a quella donna. Me l'ha sempre detto. Lo so e la cosa non m'infastidisce. Nemmeno io volevo colpirla. André non vuole vederla soffrire. Tutto qui. Ma lui mi ama e vuole sposarmi. Solo…non è una persona che cerca vendetta…".

André comprese che Maileen non aveva detto tutto sul modo in cui Oscar e lei si erano scontrate, ossia non aveva rivelato al fratello che Oscar in realtà aveva scoperto il loro piano.

Tutto s'era ridotto ad una sorta di _gelosia tra donne_ , abilmente mescolata alla _gelosia di rango._

Più semplice ma più plausibile e soprattutto meno pericoloso di una congiura scoperta e sventata.

"Va bene…va bene…" - replicò l'altro – "La cosa non mi attira per niente ma non voglio che Maileen debba sentirsi in colpa per la morte di una persona che in fondo non ha mai fatto nulla di male se non essere nobile. E questo credo non basti per condannare qualcuno!".

"La vostra velata ironia sulle sorti di una persona non vi fa molto onore Monsieur de Berintou…" – sentenziò André alla fine – "Finirete con l'essere esattamente come quei nobili che tanto detestate. Solo che loro uccidono la gente prendendola per fame. Mentre voi usate il veleno. Non vedo la differenza…".

Una smorfia di dissenso corse sul viso di Pascal.

"Devo ammettere che avete coraggio…André! Si.. devo proprio ammetterlo. La vostra vita e quella della vostra amica sono nelle mie mani e voi vi permettete pure di darmi dell'assassino!" – esclamò il giovane quasi divertito.

"La mia vita dipende da voi è vero ma né io, né Oscar, se lei fosse qui, potremmo esentarci dal dirvi ciò che siete realmente!".

"Un assassino!" – precisò Pascal, deciso a restare al gioco.

"Già" – concluse André.

"Allora lo prendo come un complimento!".

"Fate come vi pare!" – mormorò André senza più forze.

"Pascal…basta ti prego! André è sfinito…" – riprese Maileen tentando di far cessare l'assurdo scontro verbale.

"E sia. Mi serve una settimana!" – sputò Pascal.

Il gelo scese nella stanzetta…

"Una settimana?" – gli fece eco André – "Ma io pensavo che voi aveste già…un antidoto…".

L'affermazione di Pascal ebbe il potere di gettare André di nuovo nel baratro dell'incertezza.

"Mio caro André…si…voi conoscete forse il nome dei veleni. Sapete anche che _tutto ciò che uccide cura?!"._

"Cosa?".

"Vedete…qualsiasi sostanza in sé non è pericolosa. Dipende come viene usata e se la concentrazione con cui viene usata ha lo scopo di guarire oppure uccidere. Dipende da voi se decidete di usarla come Ippocrate oppure come i Borgia! Non so se avete compreso…".

"Che cosa c'è in quel veleno?" – chiese André con un filo di voce.

"Avete senz'altro già indovinato un componente, l'arsenico. Ma io sono uno che ama sperimentare. Gli effetti da avvelenamento da arsenico sono troppo conosciuti. Così ho pensato di nasconderli dietro altri, meno noti, che avrebbero mascherato quelli più immediati dell'arsenico. Quello nello stiletto è appunto di mia creazione. Ma devo dire che non è perfetto…un veleno che non uccide subito…che razza di veleno è?!".

Il tono si fece subdolo ed insolente.

Se ne avesse avuto la forza André avrebbe ucciso quel tizio all'istante.

Stava parlando di Oscar, della sua vita e quell'uomo pareva assorto nelle sue elucubrazioni su quale fosse il veleno migliore per uccidere.

Sdegno e cinismo inammissibili se applicati alla sorte di una persona.

La persona che André amava da tutta una vita e con tutto sé stesso.

"Neppure l'arsenico in se è in grado di uccidere…" – proseguì Pascal – "Dipende dalla dose. Non è la sostanza che uccide ma la dose che si utilizza. Diciamo che io ho aggiunto agli effetti dell'arsenico quelli di un'altra sostanza ricavata dalla distillazione di un fungo che cresce sulle spighe di grano. Mai sentito parlare dell' _ergot?_ Era conosciuto fin dall'antichità ed era usato per lo più nei riti religiosi per indurre una sorta d'incoscienza nelle persone. Questa sostanza doveva servire a rallentare il sopraggiungere della morte e a confonderla con altri sintomi. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto pensare all'arsenico. Tutto qui. Però…per farla breve adesso siamo in autunno e come comprenderete, mio caro André, grano ne troverei poco nei dintorni di Parigi. Dovrò recarmi fuori città per trovare quello necessario…".

"Così voi creerete lo stesso veleno?" – gli obiettò André.

"Giusto! Siete molto perspicace. Ma la concentrazione delle sostanze che lo comporranno sarà diversa. E dovrà esserlo in funzione delle condizioni in cui voi vi trovate. E ancora diversa sarà la composizione per la vostra amica. Io non posso guarire né voi né lei. Ma posso fare in modo che il vostro corpo assimili le sostanze e le riconosca e le faccia diventare una parte della vostra…si della vostra esistenza. E forse, con il tempo, il vostro corpo ed il suo non verranno più a scontrarsi con gli effetti venefici che essere recano. Quel veleno diventerà una parte di voi, comprendete!?" – chiese Pascal in tono saccente.

André comprese solo che ci sarebbe voluta un'altra settimana.

Lui chiuso nel suo torpore…

E Oscar stretta nella sua agonia.

Un'altra settimana…

 _§§§_

Un tempo che parve lunghissimo, mentre ci ragionava su e tentava di tenere la testa fuori dal baratro della fine in cui, fino a quel momento, avevano vagato i sensi.

Un'altra settimana…

Oscar chiusa nel suo silenzio, buio e distante, affidata alle amorevoli cure della nonna.

La stanza immersa in una coltre altrettanto buia…

Lui forse sarebbe riuscito a rivederla e una volta che entrambi avessero recuperato le forze…

Lui l'avrebbe fatta fuggire.

Per sottrarla a quell'accusa infamante ed all'assurdo piano della Regina Maria Antonietta di consentire al Conte di Fersen di essere felice nella sua vita, lontano dalla corte di Francia, accanto ad una donna come Oscar.

La sua Oscar.

Avrebbe voluto dire a sé stesso che sarebbero fuggiti assieme.

Lui avrebbe voluto portarla via con sé.

Lui, da solo.

E la promessa fatta a Maileen…

In quel momento non gli importava.

Voleva solo salvare Oscar.

Questo era il piano di Andrè.

Non lo rivelò ovviamente in tutti i particolari al Conte di Fersen che nuovamente rivide il giorno dopo a casa Jaryaies.

André, seppure a fatica, rivelò al conte che forse aveva trovato un modo per aiutare Oscar.

Entro quella settimana avrebbe ricevuto notizie di un rimedio che le avrebbe consentito di uscire dallo stato in cui si trovava.

Glielo disse perché in quel momento il Conte di Fersen appariva ai suoi occhi come una sorta di silenzioso alleato. Baluardo a difesa della vita di Oscar contro l'insensata volontà di nobili senza scrupoli che volevano approfittare di ciò che era accaduto per toglierla di mezzo.

Ovviamente nessun altro avrebbe dovuto conoscere i particolari della questione, che altrimenti Oscar avrebbe corso il pericolo di essere arrestata e condotta in una delle prigioni di Parigi.

Il Conte di Fersen ascoltò André e lesse nei suoi occhi una speranza senza pari.

In quello stesso istante il Conte di Fersen comprese che, a quel punto, avrebbe avuto solo il tempo d'una settimana per attuare i suoi propositi.

In quello stesso istante il Conte di Fersen tornò ad essere l'avversario di André.

Una sola settimana…

André pensò che quel tempo sarebbe passato in fretta.

In breve si rese conto che una settimana non sarebbe bastata.

Se ne rese conto quando sua nonna, entrando silenziosa nella camera del nipote, immersa nel buio, rivelò cosa stava accadendo, in realtà, raccondando cosa sarebbe accaduto.

André si sentì perduto, perché una sola settimana a quel punto non sarebbe bastata.

Neppure un giorno soltanto.

Tutto parve disperdersi nel susseguirsi serrato degli avvenimenti.

Il Conte d'Artois aveva apertamente e fin da subito dimostrato insofferenza per il trattamento di favore riservato al Colonnello Jaryaies.

Il conte aveva compreso che l'ordine della regina di consentire ad Oscar di restare nella sua casa rappresentava solo il tentativo della sovrana di sottrarla alla pesante accusa di aver complottato per l'uccisione dei sovrani e a tutte le conseguenze che potevano derivare, non ultime una condanna a morte o l'esilio.

Questo al Conte d'Artois poco importava, non tanto quanto togliere di mezzo il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, nell'intento finalmente di eliminare un fastidioso ostacolo e avere campo libero per manipolare il re e la regina, isolarli e spianare a sé stesso la strada alla propria ascesa al trono.

Il Conte d'Artois aveva deciso ch'era stato concesso anche troppo tempo a Mademoiselle Oscar di restare nella propria casa e ch'era arrivato il momento di assicurarsi ch'ella fosse rinchiusa in un luogo più sicuro, per evitare che fuggisse o che altri impedissero che la giustizia avesse seguito il suo corso.

Il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies avrebbe dovuto essere condotta in prigione.

Confortevole, calda, buia quanto avessero stabilito i medici, ma pur sempre una prigione.

E una volta rinchiusa là dentro, lontana dalla protezione della regina e della propria famiglia e del Conte di Fersen, sarebbe anche potuto accadere qualcosa, un incidente forse, e nessuno avrebbe più potuto aiutare il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies.

Uno scenario crudelmente noto a cui la Regina Maria Antonietta non potè non correre e che fece comprendere alla sovrana, anche a lei, che non ci sarebbe stato più tempo.

Tempo per consentire ad Oscar di riprendere le forze.

Tempo per consentire al cuore stesso della regina di accettare la separazione dal Conte di Fersen.

Il cuore spezzato ed il pensiero fisso di offrire all'unico uomo che lei avesse mai amato una vita migliore, più felice, consentendo, invitando, conducendo il cuore di Fersen verso il cuore di un'altra persona…

Onesta, leale, bella…

L'unica che, nella mente della regina, avrebbe potuto sollevare il cuore del conte dall'oblio della solitudine in cui lui sarebbe scivolato lasciando per sempre la Francia.

Per tornare nella sua patria ed attendere agli affari della sua famiglia aveva detto Fersen.

Per allontanarsi dall'unico amore della sua vita, Maria Antonietta, aveva compreso la regina.

Nella mente di Maria Antonietta _l'incontro_ tra Fersen e Mademoiselle Oscar avrebbe dovuto essere del tutto casuale, seppur tentato e sperato, perché Sua Maestà la Regina non sapeva se Fersen si sarebbe mai innamorato di un'altra donna.

E neppure sapeva se Mademoiselle Oscar si sarebbe mai innamorata del conte.

La regina non poteva sapere se ciò sarebbe accaduto ma nelle parole accorate di Fersen, intuì che forse era accaduto e quella fugace complicità era sorprendentemente nata proprio attraverso una strana storia messa in scena s'un regale palcoscenico.

Fersen le aveva parlato con molto affetto di Oscar.

Il conte aveva riferito alla regina delle condizioni in cui si trovava l'altra, l'immobilità, il respiro lento, i suoi risvegli, improvvisi e crudeli.

Non riusciva a parlare e nessuno comprendeva o sapeva come aiutarla.

La sua stanza avvolta in una coltre buia e silenziosa…

Maria Antonietta era scoppiata in lacrime, mentre ascoltava dal conte i particolari dell'agonia di una delle amiche più fidate. Forse la migliore che lei avesse mai avuto.

"Conte…Fersen…voi…voi sareste disposto ad aiutare Mademoiselle Oscar?".

Accorate erano uscite le parole dalla bocca della Regina Maria Antonietta quando il conte, alla fine del suo racconto, espose la propria idea.

La regina quasi trasalì e dovette costringere sé stessa a non fiatare, accogliendo le parole di Fersen come sottili e taglienti lame che avrebbero trafitto per sempre la sua anima.

Il conte si offriva di portare via con sé Oscar dalla Francia, per salvarla dall'accusa di tradimento…

E - aveva spiegato Fersen – perché la luce ovattata delle giornate di Svezia non avrebbe rappresentato un pericolo per lei. Non tanto quanto quella luminosa dei cieli di Francia.

Un'idea banale, forse non del tutto corretta, forse neppure necessaria, ma, di fatto, l'unica che in quel momento avrebbe consentito a tutti di ottenere uno scopo.

In quella proposta, Maria Antonietta scorse il modo per aiutare Oscar e consentire al Conte di Fersen di sottrare l'amica all'accusa d'aver attentato alla vita dei sovrani.

E Fersen intuì il grande sacrificio che la sua amata regina stava dedicando a lui.

Lui avrebbe portato Oscar con sé, via dalla Francia, lontano dagli intrighi di palazzo e persino da lei, la sua amata regina. E Fersen sarebbe stato felice, seppure con la morte nel cuore.

E seppure con la morte nel cuore, tutto ciò avrebbe reso felice anche Maria Antonietta.

La regina comprese, a quel punto, che lei avrebbe avuto la forza di lasciare andare il conte e separarsi da lui.

Fersen aveva insinuato nelle parole di André la speranza che Oscar si sarebbe potuta salvare.

Ma aveva anche compreso che se il rimedio di cui aveva appreso avesse consentito ad Oscar di recuperare la sua lucidità e la sua consapevolezza…

Se Oscar fosse guarita e avesse avuto accanto André…

Lì, in quel luogo, accanto ad André, Oscar non avrebbe mai fatto un passo verso il conte.

Mai…

Lei non avrebbe mai lasciato la Francia.

Ormai il conte era certo di questo.

Fersen doveva dunque allontanare Oscar da quella casa, da quella vita.

Prima che il Conte d'Artois decidesse di condurla in prigione.

E soprattutto…

Prima che il legame che ormai Fersen aveva intuito fortissimo ed assoluto tra Oscar e André, divenisse ancora più potente.

Poi avrebbe atteso che quel rimedio tanto sperato arrivasse.

Sarebbe bastato avere Oscar per sé e fare in modo che anche lei, lontana da quel legame, potesse finalmente accorgersi d'essere amata e forse, a sua volta, un giorno, avrebbe imparato ad amare.

La regina aveva ascoltato la proposta di Fersen, in silenzio.

Aveva annuito chiedendo poi al conte d'essere lasciata sola.

Quando Fersen se n'era andato il pianto le aveva spezzato il respiro, mentre con gli occhi velati scriveva di suo pugno la richiesta al sovrano di consentire al Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies di lasciare la Francia.

Per evitare alla famiglia Jaryaies l'onta di un'infamante accusa di tradimento…

E poi perché il Conte di Fersen avrebbe chiesto al Generale Jaryaies la mano di Mademoiselle Oscar e dunque il conte l'avrebbe portata con sé, lontano da tutto.

La regina avrebbe così adempiuto al suo patto di amicizia con la fedele amica e al tempo stesso non avrebbe offeso l'autorità del Conte d'Artois che chiedeva la testa del responsabile del fallito attentato.

Anche l'esilio a quel punto sarebbe stata una punizione più che soddisfacente, tanto più che quell'uomo avrebbe comunque tolto di mezzo la sua fastidiosa nemica.

 _§§§_

Ecco ciò che nanny raccontò ad André quel giorno.

Ecco perché quando André apprese ciò che Fersen intendeva fare…

Il conte avrebbe formalmente chiesto la mano di Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes a suo padre, il Generale Jaryaies.

André pensò che il mondo poteva anche finire lì e anche la sua vita.

André era solo un servo.

Lui non avrebbe mai potuto portare Oscar via con sé, sposarla, anche se l'amava con tutto sé stesso.

E neppure sapeva se lei lo amasse…

Si era precluso quella possibilità con le sue stesse mani, nel tentativo di costringere Maileen ad aiutarlo.

Il veleno che scorreva dentro di sé non gli avrebbe consentito di fare altro se non piegarsi alla volontà del Generale Jaryaies e del Conte di Fersen e della Regina Maria Antonietta.

Ora tutto sarebbe finito.

E una settima non sarebbe bastata.

Perché la richiesta della regina venne accolta dal sovrano pressoché immediatamente, dietro il pressante intento d'impedire che fossero i soldati guidati dal Conte d'Artois a portare via per primi Oscar dalla sua casa per condurla in prigione.

Perché non c'era più tempo per attendere che Oscar si risvegliasse.

Perché quello era l'unico modo di salvarla e forse consentirle di vivere una vita migliore.

 _§§§_

Il Conte di Fersen si presentò la sera successiva a Palazzo Jaryaies con la sua carrozza.

Per portare via Oscar…

Via da lì, via da André…

E poi via dalla Francia…

Nè Fersen, né Maria Antonietta avrebbero atteso la reazione furibonda del Conte d'Artois a quella mossa.

Oscar doveva lasciare la sua casa prima che D'Artois s'impuntasse nel suo desiderio di vendetta, mascherato dietro il falso intento di fare giustizia.

Anche André comprese che una settimana non sarebbe bastata.

E che neppure un giorno o un'ora sarebbero bastati.

Eppure, nonostante la comunanza d'intenti, per la prima volta in tutta quella storia, la Regina Maria Antonietta e il Conte di Fersen e poi il Generale Jaryaies e alla fine anche André compresero, in realtà, che non sarebbe bastata un'idea di Sua Maestà la Regina e neppure il desiderio del Conte di Fersen, per quanto entrambi fossero animati dall'intento di salvare Mademoiselle Oscar dalle ire del Conte d'Artois, a _piegare_ la volontà di Oscar.

Perché Oscar non avrebbe mai voluto salvarsi, non a quel modo, come comprese suo padre, quando, in uno dei rari momenti di opaca lucidità, l'aveva informata della decisione di concedere la sua mano al Conte di Fersen per consentire all'uomo di portarla via in Svezia.

Oscar aveva ascoltato le parole e nello sguardo il terrore e la paura di non potersi opporre al destino assurdo ed inevitabile.

Anche se dentro di sé rammentava bene che Fersen le aveva chiesto di partire con lui per la Svezia.

Anche se dentro di sé rammentava le parole accorate del conte che aveva detto di volerle bene e di non poter rinunciare a lei e che insieme sarebbero stati felici.

Rammentava tutto ma rammentava di non aver deciso nulla.

E non avrebbe mai preso una decisione simile in quel momento, lì, sull'onta d'una possibile accusa di tradimento.

Il Generale Jaryaies si spaventò quando percepì il respiro di lei farsi più veloce e il corpo irrigidirsi mentre gli occhi si piantavano su quelli del padre, pieni di risentimento e rabbia.

"No…" – sussurrò Oscar con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, con tutta la dignità e la disperazione – "No!".

Nemmeno Oscar era del tutto consapevole del perché avesse percepito una tale avversione per quella soluzione ma sentiva che non avrebbe mai potuto seguirla.

Sarebbe stata una fuga.

E poi…

Concedere la sua mano al Conte di Fersen…

Jarjayes aveva cercato di calmarla.

Le aveva spiegato ch'era per il suo bene, per salvarla…

Neppure lui approvava la decisione del Conte d'Artois e la sua insistenza nel volerla accusare di tradimento.

Ma al momento quello era l'unico modo per evitarle la prigione.

E poi il Conte di Fersen si era dimostrato sinceramente interessato a lei.

Aveva espresso i suoi sentimenti apertamente impegnandosi a restarle accanto, qualsiasi fosse stata la sua sorte.

"Padre…no…vi prego…"- le parole ripetute, sempre le stesse, lei chiusa in una specie di voragine scura dalla quale la voce giungeva lontana e troppo flebile per opporsi alla volontà del padre.

Ironia della sorte…

Come spesso era accaduto in passato, quando il Generale Jaryaies doveva arrendersi alla testardaggine della figlia, l'uomo, alla fine, fu costretto a chiedere aiuto proprio ad André, perché parlasse e convincesse la figlia.

Quella era la soluzione migliore.

Lo era, in fondo, anche se ciò avrebbe significato calpestare la volontà di una persona e non tenere conto dei suoi sentimenti.

Quello fu il modo in cui André riuscì a vedere Oscar per l'ultima volta, da solo, mentre ascoltava i singhiozzi lontani di sua nonna e negli occhi lo sguardo silenzioso ed incombente del Generale Jaryaies.

62


	25. Sii felice

_**Sii felice**_

Se Oscar fosse stata nel pieno delle sue forze, André non avrebbe mai accettato di esaudire la richiesta del Generale Jaryaies di convincerla a lasciare la Francia.

André sapeva che sarebbe stata una partita persa in partenza.

Il pensiero d'essere _più forte di lei_ e che lei non si sarebbe opposta con sufficiente sprezzo a ciò che lui stava per chiederle, lo colmò di rabbia e angoscia.

Conosceva Oscar e sapeva che lei non si sarebbe mai sottratta ad una qualsiasi accusa di tradimento.

Conosceva Oscar e sapeva che lei avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo respiro, pur di dimostrare la sua innocenza.

Ma André sapeva anche che Pascal non gli aveva dato nessuna garanzia sul fatto che lei sarebbe guarita.

Ed il pensiero che Oscar avrebbe potuto finire i suoi giorni in una prigione nelle sue condizioni convinse André a cedere.

Mettere da parte se stesso…

Mettere da parte ciò che provava per lei…

In fondo il fatto che Fersen avesse chiesto apertamente al Generale Jarjayes la mano di Oscar…

Il fatto che lei, fino al momento in cui tutta quell'assurda faccenda aveva spento la sua voce e i suoi pensieri, avesse sentito nascere dentro di sé un sentimento nuovo e diverso verso il conte…

Si erano baciati.

Forse allora il conte l'amava e anche lei, anche Oscar, avrebbe finalmente compreso di poter amare, imparare a farlo…

André strinse i pugni.

Le parole di Maileen rimbombavano nella testa.

 _Lei non sa nemmeno che esisti…_

 _Una sera…una sera ero venuta a cercarti fino a questa stanza._

 _Lei era qui dentro, assieme al conte. Lei lo stava baciando!_

 _Capisci…lo stava baciando e lui le stava dicendo che avrebbe imparato ad amarla…_

 _Maledizione…quella donna non ti ama…_

 _Non ha esitato a baciare il Conte di Fersen…_

 _Se ti avesse voluto un po' di bene credi che l'avrebbe fatto ugualmente!?_

 _Credi che non si sarebbe resa conto di ciò che provi per lei?_

Così non era accaduto alla fine.

E nonostante tutto, nonostante l'amore che André provava per Oscar, alla fine, l'unica soluzione sarebbe stato solo per lei, il suo bene…

Per lei, solo per lei…

André rimase a lungo seduto sul bordo del letto.

Solo, nella stanza scura, si concesse di restare lì, mentre aveva preso a scorrere con la sua mano sulla mano di Oscar.

I solchi leggeri delle vene, le unghie lisce, il polso sottile che lui ricordava veloce e temuto.

Poi raccolse tutte le sue forze e tutto il suo coraggio.

Aveva scorto gli occhi di lei, aperti, silenziosi, mentre l'osservavano e parevano chiedergli di non fare ciò che l'immaginazione già da sé presagiva.

Oscar lo sapeva che quando non riusciva a convincerla a prendere una decisione, suo padre si risolveva ad ingaggiare André, ch'era sempre stato molto più diretto ma prudente. Teneramente ed implacabilmente cauto e subdolo nell'istigare l'orgoglio di Oscar, nel sollecitare le sue contraddizioni, nell'insinuarsi nei dubbi, nel placare la rabbia…

Nell'addomesticare il carattere testardo e ribelle di lei…

André era sempre stato molto bravo in questo.

Lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva il generale e lo sapeva anche Oscar.

E Oscar sapeva che se lei fosse stata nel pieno delle sue forze, André non avrebbe mai accettato di esaudire la richiesta del Generale Jaryaies di convincerla a lasciare la Francia.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata una partita persa in partenza.

Ma il pensiero che lei in quel momento era più debole e non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente per opporsi a ciò che lui stava per chiederle riempì gli occhi di rabbia e lacrime.

"André…" – chiese piano – "Che cosa sta succedendo? Dimmelo…".

Parole un poco biascicate, forzatamente sputate fuori…

"Oscar…è necessario che tu faccia ciò che dice tuo padre…".

Nessuna spiegazione…

Non c'era il tempo e non c'erano forze sufficienti per darle o averle.

André si diede del vigliacco.

Non si era mai rifugiato dietro la scusa di assecondare il generale per convincere Oscar a fare ciò di cui anche lui non fosse stato assolutamente convinto.

André non era convinto di ciò che stava facendo ma doveva farlo, e basta.

Quindi si limitò solo all'accorata richiesta, perché nulla di ciò che realmente pensava sarebbe dovuto trapelare dalle parole e neppure dall'espressione del volto.

"No…" – ripeté Oscar.

La sua mano si strinse a quella di André…

 _Non farmi questo_ \- gli stava dicendo…

Lui continuò, implacabile, seppure le parole uscirono quasi sussurrate.

"Ricordi ciò che è accaduto sul palcoscenico, alla fine della rappresentazione? Il Conte d'Artois ti ha accusato di aver complottato per uccidere i sovrani. Sei stata accusata di tradimento. Ma tutti sanno che non può essere stato così…e lo sa anche la regina…dunque non devi preoccuparti per queste accuse. Nessuno le ha prese sul serio…" – un sorriso sforzato per smorzare la tensione, ch'era una contraddizione invocare un simile sacrificio a fronte di false accuse – "Però il conte ha pensato bene di sfruttare quell'incidente per esigere un prezzo…non ci sono altre spiegazioni per le sue accuse. Lui vuole la tua testa e tu non sei in grado di difenderti. Tuo padre vuole solo risparmiarti questo dolore….è per il tuo bene…".

"Maileen…" – mormorò lei.

"Si Oscar…so quello che vuoi dire…io l'ho cercata…l'ho cercata e…".

André non seppe come proseguire.

Oscar non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare ciò che lui aveva scoperto.

Le frecce, il piccolo pugnale con cui la giovane l'aveva colpita e ora il tentativo di aiutarla attraverso lo stesso veleno che la stava tenendo laggiù, in quel baratro scuro, da cui lei non riusciva a risalire.

Lo stesso veleno che scorreva nelle vene di lui…

Catartica condivisione dello stesso destino, uniti nella vita come nella morte.

Nessuno di loro conosceva il motivo che aveva spinto la giovane a prestarsi al piano scellerato di uccidere i sovrani.

In quel momento tutte quelle considerazioni sarebbero passate in secondo piano perché comunque nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto la forza di trovare gli autori della congiura.

Essi erano ancora liberi e in grado di colpire…

André sapeva che se avesse coinvolto Maileen in quella faccenda, lei, e soprattutto suo fratello, non si sarebbero mai spesi per aiutare Oscar.

Dunque André non avrebbe potuto coinvolgere Maileen, né dire ad Oscar ciò che aveva saputo.

Maileen doveva restarne fuori…

"Maileen è dispiaciuta per quello che è accaduto. Ha promesso che ci aiuterà…" – si limitò a replicare, con rassegnazione.

La mano di André tremò alle proprie parole.

Oscar se ne accorse.

"Che cos'hai?".

La voce flebile…

"Nulla…nulla…sono solo preoccupato per te…".

"Non mentire…".

"Non ti sto mentendo…per me non è facile vederti così…Oscar…".

Un mugolio sommesso e le labbra di lei s'inarcarono, mostrando un'espressione di disappunto che, se lei fosse stata nel pieno delle sue forze, avrebbe preceduto di poco il consueto sfogo, fatto di parole e considerazioni taglienti ed obiezioni all'irritante reticenza opposta da André, che in quel momento non riusciva proprio a convincere Oscar, anche se lei non aveva nessuna arma e nessuna capacità di scovarne i punti deboli.

"Oscar io…io vorrei che tu fossi felice…" – continuò allora Andrè nel tentativo di convincerla – "Il Conte di Fersen…lui ha chiesto la tua mano perché ti vuole bene. L'ho visto. E' molto preoccupato per te…è venuto tutti i giorni, non ha mai mancato di chiedere tue notizie. Dunque devo ammettere d'essermi sbagliato…".

Che fu lei a restare muta, occhi lividi, fessure buie a fissare le parole assurde dell'altro.

"E anche la regina…anche lei è molto preoccupata! Tutti e due vogliono aiutarti e…se accetterai anche lei ne sarà sollevata…".

Che si morse il labbro André…

Che di più non avrebbe potuto azzardare…

Non sarebbe risultato credibile.

"Vedrai…con lui sarai felice…".

Non erano parole quelle di André.

Erano uno strappo infinito ed impossibile alla coscienza, all'anima, ai muscoli, al cuore, al passato, suoi ricordi…

Capaci quasi d'annientarlo…

Un respiro più intenso e ancora un suono indistinto ma severo.

"No!".

"Oscar…hai…hai capito quello che ho detto?".

Nessuna risposta…

Solo silenzio…

Gli occhi di Oscar erano di nuovo chiusi ma la sua mano rimaneva ostinatamente stretta a quella di André.

Lei non voleva lasciare quella mano.

"André…" – un sussurro, Oscar riaprì gli occhi.

"Si…".

"Sei un'insolente…".

"Cosa?".

"Stai di nuovo dirigendo la mia vita…l'hai sempre fatto…" – disse lei con immensa fatica.

"No…non è vero…".

"Non mentire…non vuoi dirmi quello che è accaduto…ti prego…".

Oscar strinse ancora quella mano.

"Non è successo niente. Niente che non rientri nelle maledette pratiche di questa corte di trovare un capro espiatorio ai suoi stessi errori. Non puoi essere tu a pagare Oscar! Tu devi essere libera e devi essere felice!".

Oscar deglutì a fatica: "Non posso farlo…".

Andrè non riuscì più a restarle distante.

Si chinò su di lei, passandole un braccio sotto la schiena e sollevandola la strinse nel suo abbraccio.

La testa era appoggiata nell'incavo del braccio e Oscar aveva riaperto gli occhi e lo fissava, severa.

"Ti voglio bene, questo lo sai Oscar, vero?" – mormorò incapace di pronunciare qualsiasi altra frase.

 _Ti voglio bene significava non posso mettere il mio amore per te davanti a tutto…_

 _Ti voglio bene significava devo pensare che la tua salvezza venga prima di me e di noi e di ciò che fino adesso siamo stati l'uno per l'altra e di ciò che avremmo potuto essere…_

 _Ti voglio bene significava rinuncio al mio amore per te perché ti amo e voglio che tu viva e che tu sia felice…_

"Si…" – disse Oscar piano chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi – "E lo sai che anch'io ti voglio bene…".

André ebbe un sussulto a quelle parole.

Non gliele aveva mai sentite dire.

Forse erano dettate dall'affetto che da sempre li legava oppure…

André non volle illudersi, non doveva illudersi, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare fino in fondo.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarla partire.

Non lo stava facendo per esaudire la richiesta del generale.

Lo stava facendo per Oscar, solo per lei.

Rinunciare a lei perché lei potesse salvarsi.

In fondo era da una vita che si comportava così.

Tutte le sue azioni, i suoi pensieri, erano sempre stati orientati a lei, ai suoi pensieri, alle sue azioni.

Non era il momento di cambiare quello.

Ora era il momento di dimostrare fino in fondo che il bene di lei era ciò che doveva prevalere.

André non era nulla per lei, anche se si volevano bene.

Questo lo sapevano entrambi.

Così la mente corse all'affondo finale…

Lei, stretta nelle sue braccia…

E per lei André riservò la visione di una realtà che aveva solo lambito le loro vite in quelle ultime settimane e che tanto l'aveva disorientata e confusa. Una realtà che la colpì al cuore tanto quanto il cuore di André fu trafitto dalle sue stesse parole.

"Maileen è una ragazza molto dolce…avevi ragione…credo di piacerle e anch'io sento qualcosa per lei…".

Oscar non disse nulla a quelle parole.

Una lacrima silenziosa scorse sul suo volto.

André la strinse a sé, ancora di più, ancora e ancora.

Un bacio leggero sulla fronte.

Poi la sollevò mettendole una coperta addosso e la portò in braccio fino alla porta.

Fuori l'attendeva il Conte di Fersen.

"Conte…se permettete la porterò io giù…".

I passi rallentati dal veleno mortale, i pensieri rallentati dalla realtà altrettanto terribile…

Il corpo ferito, la mente annientata…

André si concesse il tempo si sostenere il corpo di Oscar, stretto a sé, abbracciato a sé, percorrendo il corridoio e poi le scale e poi l'atrio che li separava dalla carrozza.

André si concesse di restare accanto al corpo di lei per quel tempo infinitamente breve.

L'adagiò piano all'interno dell'abitacolo, coprendola con la coperta.

André si concesse solo di chiedere al Conte di Fersen di aver cura di lei.

L'accordo era che Fersen non avrebbe lasciato la Francia prima di una settimana e il conte confermò che avrebbe viaggiato quasi sempre di notte.

Durante il giorno si sarebbero fermati per evitare che Oscar potesse soffrire per colpa della luce.

Fersen acconsentì perché anche lui voleva che Oscar guarisse.

Ma era necessaria ancora una settimana per saperlo con certezza.

Ancora una settimana…

Nella testa di André la eco della frusta che schioccava, i pesanti zoccoli che scalciavano sul terreno e poi il lento incedere della carrozza che si portava via lei…

Tutto…

Tutta la sua vita era chiusa in quella carrozza e se ne stava andando con lei…

L'unico legame…

Il veleno silenzioso scorreva ancora dentro di loro.

Forse esso era meno pericoloso e tutto sommato meno doloroso di un altro veleno, che non avrebbe mai avuto antidoto e che André non sarebbe mai riuscito a togliersi dalla testa, dal cuore e dalla vita.

Nella testa del Conte di Fersen quegli stessi suoni rappresentarono la speranza di poter vivere e ritrovare la felicità e forse poterla donare, finalmente e liberamente, a qualcuno.

Come avrebbe voluto la sua regina e come ora voleva lui.

Il legame che aveva scorto - Fersen lo percepì chiaramente - non era ancora spezzato.

Il proprio per la Regina Maria Antonietta…

E quello di Oscar per André.

Ma lui avrebbe fatto di tutto perché ciò accadesse, nel più breve tempo possibile.

 _§§§_

Nei giorni che seguirono André s'immerse in una coltre silenziosa e scura.

Anche lui percepiva il fastidio che gli derivava dalle fonti di luce che lo circondavano.

Non era riuscito a domandare a Pascal perché la luce fosse tanto pericolosa per chi era venuto a contatto con quel veleno e così non era riuscito a fornire al Conte di Fersen la spiegazione per la deduzione.

Gliel'aveva detto e l'altro aveva convenuto di seguirla.

André era certo che il conte avrebbe fatto il possibile per aiutare Oscar e per non farle correre pericoli.

Quell'uomo le avrebbe garantito un'esistenza assolutamente degna delle sue origini nobili, e - André cercò di trovare dentro se stesso argomenti convincenti per convincere se stesso - degna del temperamento di lei, della sua indole, del suo carattere intransigente e caldo.

Nessuno conosceva Oscar come la conosceva lui.

Nessuno.

Ma lui aveva ceduto alla ragione di stato.

Lui era un essere umano, un semplice cacciatore al servizio di un regno e della sua regina.

Mai un essere umano avrebbe potuto accostare se stesso ad una dea.

Solo un dio avrebbe potuto farlo e alla fine così era accaduto.

Un semplice essere umano avrebbe invece potuto aspirare ad un'esistenza semplice e raccolta, come quella che si stava dispiegando davanti a sé.

Maileen venne a trovarlo spesso in quei giorni.

La nonna di André quando seppe dell'esistenza della giovane ebbe quasi un mancamento.

Non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di abituarsi all'idea che la sua bambina non avrebbe più abitato in quella casa che l'arrivo di Maileen la riempì di speranza.

Così forse anche suo nipote non sarebbe stato più solo.

Certamente non più solo di quanto s'era trovato a vivere la sua esistenza in quella casa, in quegli anni, in quell'attesa infinita di una vita più libera e serena che forse non sarebbe mai arrivata.

"La mia famiglia è di origine nobile ma non ricchissima…" – raccontò Maileen un giorno ad André – "Mio padre però non si è mai preoccupato di questo. A lui interessano i suoi studi di medicina. Sai André, è lui che ha insegnato a Pascal molto di quello che sa sui…".

"Sui veleni?" – gli fece eco lui con voce lontana.

"Beh no! Mio padre ha insegnato a Pascal ciò ch'era importante sapere sul corpo degli esseri umani. I veleni sono diventati una passione esclusiva di mio fratello. Lui dice che il veleno si può usare per far funzionare meglio quel corpo…oppure per…".

"E perché questa passione sarebbe arrivata addirittura al punto d'essere usata per attentare alla vita della famiglia reale?" – chiese André diretto.

Maileen ebbe un sussulto a quelle parole.

Tenersi dentro quel segreto era stato fondamentale per lei fino a quel momento.

Ma ora, con tutto ciò che era accaduto, stava iniziando a fidarsi di André.

Il peso che lei si portava dentro, la violenza subita, il pericolo che lei in fondo stava correndo per aver disubbidito agli ordini del Duca d'Orleans, decidendo di non utilizzare il veleno sulle frecce, erano tutte circostanze che non avrebbe potuto tenere a lungo nascoste.

Maileen si alzò scostando solo un poco le tende e volgendo gli occhi alla luce, di fuori.

"La mia famiglia avrebbe voluto vedermi spostata con un giovane di buona famiglia del mio paese, non nobile, ma molto più ricco di noi. Io mi sono rifiutata e ho chiesto a mio padre di mandarmi a Parigi a studiare…alla Sorbona…almeno per due anni. Poi avrei acconsentito alle loro richieste. Mio padre è sempre stato molto buono con me e nemmeno lui era troppo convinto della soluzione di farmi sposare…forse era più un desiderio di mia madre. Così, tramite una conoscente sono stata presa sotto l'ala protettrice di Madame Elisabeth diventando la sua dama di compagnia. In realtà Madame Elisabeth è stata quasi una madre per me e mi ha consentito di frequentare le lezioni e prendere parte ai concerti ed entrare nei salotti migliori…e poi…poi ho conosciuto Mademoiselle Oscar…e…sai André…mi sembrava d'aver incontrato un essere divino…".

André ascoltava, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalle parole di Maileen.

"Si…non fraintendermi. Lei era così bella e forte e coraggiosa…mi sono sentita molto vicina a lei. Ho appreso delle sue idee o meglio del suo atteggiamento di rifiuto di certe consuetudini che reggono le sorti di questo paese…idee piuttosto scomode per la corte di Francia…l'uguaglianza tra le persone…e poi…poi ho incontrato te…ma…".

André si voltò a quel punto.

La voce di Maileen aveva perso la naturale serenità per piombare in una sorta di misteriosa tonalità quasi irriconoscibile.

"Ormai era troppo tardi…".

"Cosa vuoi dire…Maileen che intendi dire?".

André si alzò a fatica raggiungendola e cercando di voltarla per osservarla in volto.

"Durante una visita alla mia famiglia, io, assieme a mia madre ed ai miei fratelli, ci recammo a casa di una nostra conoscente, una nobile. Quel giorno in quella casa c'erano anche altri ospiti…".

"Parla Maileen…ti prego, continua…".

"Tra loro c'era il duca…il Duca d'Orleans…".

André ebbe quasi un sussulto nell'udire quel nome.

Tutto parve assumere un senso, in quel momento.

"Io lo conobbi e anche i miei fratelli. Il duca sulle prime era rimasto molto colpito dalla nostra famiglia e decise di intervenire per aiutare anche i miei fratelli a studiare. Io ne fui felice…trovai la cosa veramente importante perché così non solo io avrei avuto la possibilità di continuare i miei studi, ma anche Lucas e Pascal avrebbero fatto altrettanto…".

"Quindi voi siete a Parigi grazie a lui?".

"Si certo. Solo che ben presto imparai che nessuno fa nulla per nulla. Il duca voleva averci, tutti e tre…".

"Cosa? Avervi? Tutti e tre…".

Maileen si ritrasse. Le mani di André appoggiate sulle sue spalle erano calde e grandi e leggere e lei avrebbe voluto averle su di sé e scomparire nel suo abbraccio.

Raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva dentro il cuore.

Poche parole, in fondo, furono necessarie per rendere chiaro ad André cosa aveva fatto e soprattutto detto a quei tre giovani il Duca D'Orleans per convincerli a diventare strumenti delle sue mire di potere.

"Lucas è stato mandato all'accademia militare. E' diventato molto bravo soprattutto nel tiro con l'arco. Come vedi è stato capace di colpirti dalla galleria…non ha colpito il Delfino…".

"Io mi sono mezzo in mezzo…" – mormorò André, i pugni stretti al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto – "No…non è corretto. Oscar mi ha detto di proteggere il principe…".

"Pascal invece ha potuto approfondire i suoi studi sulle sostanze venefiche…e poi è rimasto affascinato dalle idee liberali del duca mentre io…".

"Tu?".

"Io sono diventata lo strumento per entrare nella Reggia di Versailles senza destare i sospetti di nessuno…".

Lacrime silenziose scesero sul volto di Maileen.

"Il duca mi chiese di avvicinarti e di fare amicizia con te…attraverso di te io avrei dovuto trovare il modo di fermare Mademoiselle Oscar o comunque evitare che lei s'insospettisse…".

Poi singhiozzi irrefrenabili si unirono alle lacrime quando André le chiese ciò che a quel punto ormai per lui era più che un sospetto.

"Maileen…il duca…il Duca d'Orleans è il padre del tuo bambino?".

La giovane si portò le mani al viso.

"Si…mi dispiace André…non volevo tenertelo nascosto…".

"Quell'uomo sa essere convincente…ha un grande carisma…" – disse lui abbracciandola, per cercare di calmarla e consolarla.

"Non ho giustificazioni André. Non essere così indulgente…io non dovevo concedermi a lui. Io volevo innamorarmi e sposarmi con una persona che mi avrebbe amato per ciò che ero…e invece…invece sono diventata l'amante di quell'uomo…peggio…la sua puttana!".

"Non dire così Maileen. Lui ti ha ingannato…".

"André io non m'illudo…sono stata capace di dirti che questo bambino era tuo per portarti via dalla donna che amavi. E poi, nemmeno i miei fratelli sanno la verità. Ho preferito mentire anche a loro piuttosto che rivelare cosa mi ha fatto il duca. Se l'avessero saputo non avrebbero esitato a sfidarlo per ucciderlo. E per loro sarebbe stata la fine. Lo vedi André? Lo vedi cosa sono diventata!?".

"I tuoi fratelli non sanno niente?".

"No…no…non potevo dire nulla…ma alla fine…ecco…sono solo una bugiarda…sono solo una bugiarda e credo che Mademoiselle Oscar l'avesse compreso…mi ha detto che ti stavo ingannando…non aveva ragione forse!?".

André avrebbe voluto dirle che Oscar era sempre stata molto brava nell'intuire il carattere delle persone e che Maileen non aveva fatto eccezione rispetto a tutte quelle che aveva incrociato nella sua vita.

Ma André aveva anche sperato dentro di sé che l'avversione di Oscar verso Maileen non fosse dettata solo dal fatto che lei aveva intuito un segreto nella vita della giovane.

Aveva sperato che Oscar avesse ascoltato nascere dentro di sé un barlume di gelosia nei confronti di Maileen.

Non solo per via della recita o dell'incolumità della famiglia reale.

Non solo per quello.

Alla fine, nulla di tutto ciò era trapelato dalla sua bocca e dai suoi gesti e dalle considerazioni taglienti che si erano scambiati prima della rappresentazione.

Ancora rimbombavano nella testa di André, unica testimonianza della loro reciproca incapacità di comprendersi.

Null'altro…

Null'altro, se si eccettuava l'impercettibile movimento del viso di lei, quel bacio rubato al ruolo di scena, il loro ruolo, che li aveva portati ad avvicinarsi e a strappare al ruolo di scena, un'altra scena, altre emozioni, altre sensazioni che André non era ancora stato in grado di togliersi dalla testa.

André si limitò ad abbracciare a Maileen, per calmarla.

In fondo anche lei era diventata una vittima della sete di potere di nobili senza scrupoli come il Duca d'Orleans.

Ma alla fine, in un modo o nell'altro, il cuore di quella giovane non aveva ceduto e lei aveva deciso di abdicare alla congiura.

L'aveva fatto per amore di André e questo lui non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo.

 _§§§_

La settimana ormai scaduta…

Maileen si presentò al tramonto a casa Jaryaies.

"André…Pascal mi ha dato queste!".

La giovane porse due boccette di vetro scuro, verde, come quello usato per tenere il vino al riparo dalla luce.

La grandezza era identica ma una boccetta era riempita solo fino a metà, l'altra era quasi completamente piena.

La seconda era destinata ad Oscar.

Maileen descrisse come quella sostanza andava assunta.

"Mi posso fidare?" – chiese André dubbioso.

"Si…André! Pascal mi ha raccomandato di prendere questa sostanza prima possibile….vuole aiutarti, credimi, e non vuole neppure che accada nulla ad Oscar. Sai, mio fratello mi ha raccontato una storia. Lui si trovava nella residenza del duca tempo fa e quello stava esprimendo tutto il suo disprezzo per il fallito attentato ai sovrani e poi tutta la sua avversione contro il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali…".

"Sai Maileen, tra il duca e Oscar non è mai corso buon sangue…".

"E questo ha insospettito Pascal. Mio fratello è stato abbagliato fin da subito dalle idee liberali del duca e dal suo piano di liberare la Francia da sovrani deboli come quelli che ci ritroviamo. Ma Pascal di solito non si lascia convincere facilmente se prima non ha esaminato tutti i punti della questione. E siccome mio fratello voleva saperne di più sul Colonnello delle Guardie Reali ha convinto il duca a parlargli di lei…di Oscar intendo…e il duca gli ha raccontato quando un suo conoscente, il Duca di Guemee, venne…".

"Sfidato a duello da Oscar!?" – proseguì André, con un mezzo sorriso.

"Si…a Pascal sono sempre piaciuti quelli che sfidano i nobili…anche se si tratta sempre di nobili!".

"Certo…lo rammento bene…ma non fu una semplice sfida…".

"Veramente…Pascal…mi ha detto solo questo…".

"Vedi…Oscar era appena stata nominata colonnello. Eravamo a Parigi…vedemmo quell'uomo, il Duca di Guemee, uccidere un povero bambino in mezzo alla strada. Secondo il duca doveva essere punito per aver rubato nella sua carrozza. Fu terribile. Il duca disse che avrebbe lasciato andare il piccolo e quando questi si voltò per andarsene lui estrasse la pistola e gli sparò alle spalle, come fosse stato un bersaglio o un animale da braccare. Se ci penso ancora adesso, non posso immaginare che un uomo del genere sia rimasto impunito per quella morte…".

"Cosa?" – chiese Maileen stupita.

"Si…e Oscar decise di sfidare a duello il Duca di Guemee. Era tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare per punire l'arroganza e la disumanità di quell'uomo, perché nessuno poteva toccarlo. Lui era un nobile e non poteva essere punito. E questo perchè in questo paese gli uomini non sono tutti uguali. Il Duca d'Orleans gli fece da padrino perché anche quella poteva rappresentare un'occasione per togliere di mezzo Oscar…in fondo è sempre stato così…e…".

Maileen rimase senza parole a quel racconto.

"Il Duca d'Orleans non ha raccontato così la storia…".

"Già, me lo immagino. Per il duca, il Colonnello Jaryaies è sempre stata una spina nel fianco! Ma non certo perché lei volesse opporsi alle sue idee liberali. In realtà mia cara Maileen il Duca d'Orleans non ha mai avuto idee realmente liberali, credimi. Si circonda di giovani ed intellettuali per far credere d'essere diverso dai frequentatori bigotti ed opportunisti della corte di Versailles. Ma lui vuole solo il potere…vuole solo trovare il modo di indebolire la famiglia reale e far sì che il re venga destituito o tolto di mezzo. Mettila come vuoi…lui vuole solo il potere…come del resto il Conte d'Artois…".

André tirò un sospiro, disgustato dalla crudele realtà appena descritta.

Così stavano le cose ed era giusto che anche Maileen le conoscesse e comprendesse con chi aveva avuto a che fare fino a quel momento.

Negò quella, ammettendo ch'era stata ingannata, così come era stato ingannato il fratello: "Il duca aveva detto a mio fratello che Oscar si era sempre sentita superiore a tutti. Il suo ruolo di colonnello le garantiva l'appoggio della regina…".

"Lei non si è mai comportata così. Tra lei e la regina corre un'amicizia salda…te ne sarai resa conto anche tu…ma Oscar non se n'è mai fatto scudo…non ha mai usato il suo ruolo o la sua posizione per prevaricare qualcuno…".

"Si, certo. Ora lo so…" – concluse Maileen mestamente – "Dirò anche questo a Pascal e gli farò comprendere che Oscar è una brava persona…".

André non ebbe altro tempo da concedere a Maileen.

La sensazione di recuperare almeno un po' dello spazio che da tanti giorni lo divideva da Oscar lo colmò d'una gioia inspiegabilmente acuta e pallida al tempo stesso, mesta e vuota, schiacciata dal fatto che quella sarebbe stata molto probabilmente l'ultima volta in cui le sarebbe stato vicino.

 _Vicino…_

Sarebbe andato da lei...

 _Vicino…_

Anche se non sapeva neppure se avrebbe avuto la possibilità e il coraggio di rivederla.

 _Vicino…_

L'ultima raccomandazione che gli fece Maileen fu quella di non esporsi alla luce.

Nemmeno Pascal aveva compreso perché essa fosse tanto pericolosa per chi fosse stato a contatto con quel veleno.

Le aveva raccontato solo che una sera aveva accidentalmente rovesciato quel liquido sul pavimento.

Dopo vari giorni si era accorto che alcuni topi ci erano passati sopra e poi li aveva rivisti immobili in un angolo della stanza.

Parevano essere morti quasi all'istante, tanto che lui era andato per raccoglierli e gettarli via.

Ma poi aveva percepito il loro corpo ancora caldo e aveva capito ch'erano ancora vivi.

Li aveva catturati e per osservarli meglio si era avvicinato al camino.

Gli animali esposti alla luce viva della fiamma si erano ridestati come impazziti, cominciando a sbattere contro la gabbia per uscire.

Lui non era riuscito a spiegarsi il motivo se non che poco dopo le bestiole erano morte.

"Doveva trattarsi dell'essenza di un'edera particolare che Pascal ha aggiunto a quel veleno…" – concluse Maileen riportando le ultime parole che il fratello le aveva affidato - "Sii prudente André!".

Sulle spine, gli occhi nocciola addosso all'altro…

Maileen l'abbracciò: "Mi hai perdonato?".

André osservò l'altra.

Maileen gli parve assolutamente indifesa, piccola ed incapace di districarsi in quella situazione che si era fatta decisamente più grande di lei.

"Si…" – mormorò piano.

Lei lo vide partire e in cuor suo sperò che per lui ci fosse un'altra possibilità per essere felice.

Anche per lui.

Certo per aiutare André, Maileen aveva finito per aiutare anche Oscar.

L'unico pensiero che scorse nella mente della giovane fu che quando lui l'avrebbe rivista, anche solo per pochi istanti, forse avrebbe anche potuto non lasciarla più…

Doveva sperare Maileen…

Doveva sperare che l'amore di André per Oscar fosse così grande e forte e saldo da consentirgli di lasciarla andare, perché anche lei potesse essere felice.

 _§§§_

André cavalcò per quasi quattro giorni.

Anche lui non poteva viaggiare durante le ore di luce e questo lo costrinse a fermarsi spesso.

Fersen aveva comunicato al Generale Jaryaies ch'erano giunti sin quasi al confine con l'Austria.

André doveva raggiungere il paese in cui il conte era ormai fermo da alcuni giorni.

Albeggiava quasi quando André intravide da lontano la sagoma luminosa della piccola cittadina.

Il cuore batteva forte.

E ancora di più quando intravide il conte venirgli incontro.

Quell'uomo rappresentava per André la prova della presenza di lei, Oscar.

André sapeva che lei era lì, in quell'edificio, al buio, come ora doveva restare lui.

Fersen accolse André con fare cortese ma distaccato, che per lui André rappresentava il passato di Oscar, la prova di un legame che pareva impossibile da spezzare.

Rimase sorpreso nel vedere la condizione in cui si trovava André.

Sembrava l'ombra di se stesso, assolutamente diverso da come lo rammentava qualche giorno prima.

"Ma cosa ti è successo André?".

"Niente…non preoccupatevi…come sta Oscar?".

Fersen rivelò che non c'erano stati grandi cambiamenti da quando avevano lasciato Parigi.

E lui si era limitato a stare accanto a lei, quando si svegliava.

Lei lo osservava e restava in silenzio.

Lui le parlava…

Fersen tenne per sé il fatto che le sue parole parevano attraversare Oscar e scorrere via, come se la sua mente e i suoi pensieri fossero altrove, lontani.

Fersen non rivelò nulla che avrebbe potuto indurre André a pensare che Oscar non fosse più la stessa di un tempo, nonostante lo stato di torpore nel quale era caduta.

"Le sue condizioni sono le stesse di quando abbiamo lasciato Parigi se si esclude qualche piccolo movimento. Se ne sta raggomitolata nel letto, su un fianco e non risponde quasi mai alle domande. Però ha ricominciato a mangiare qualcosa…".

"Conte io vi ho portato questo…credo che aiuterà Oscar…".

André porse al conte la boccetta di colore verde.

"Che cos'è?".

"Sono riuscito a scoprire cosa è accaduto…credo che Oscar sia stata avvelenata…questo la aiuterà a stare meglio!".

"Avvelenata? E da chi? Quando?".

"Conte…io…ormai non ha più importanza…invece è necessario che lei guarisca…".

André s'appoggiò alla parete, sfinito per il viaggio.

Inchiodato lì, dentro l'edificio, non sarebbe potuto uscire, anche se in quel momento avrebbe voluto farlo per sparire e dissolversi nel nulla e scacciare per sempre da sé l'immagine di lei ed il pensiero che di lì a poco lui l'avrebbe persa di nuovo e questa volta per sempre.

Il veleno li aveva tenuti legati per qualche giorno ancora.

Adesso che entrambi avevano trovato la possibilità di salvarsi, si sarebbero divisi per sempre.

 _§§§_

Immerso nei pensieri, André s'accorse ch'era ormai sera.

Un'altra giornata era trascorsa ed un altro tramonto scivolava lontano per cedere il passo al buio.

L'aria fredda ed asciutta scorse sul viso mentre si affacciava alla finestra ed ascoltava i rumori della campagna tutta intorno, le voci delle persone che rientravano nelle case, le rondini che solcavano veloci il cielo ormai scuro.

Presto se ne sarebbero andate per poi tornare alla prossima primavera.

Ma per Andrè, da quel giorno, tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Per sempre.

Quel momento della giornata aveva sempre rappresentato per lui una parentesi di calma e riflessione, spesso condivisa con Oscar, al rientro da Versailles, a casa.

Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse intenso lo scorrere leggero e silenzioso della luce sulle cose, sulle persone, mentre a poco a poco tutto veniva avvolto dall'oscurità, dal buio.

La luce non si sarebbe mai mescolata con l'oscurità…

La luce sarebbe tornata solo quando l'oscurità avrebbe ceduto il passo.

Dei e uomini appartengono a mondi diversi…

André sentì bussare alla porta della camera.

Il Conte di Fersen entrò.

"Conte…io…vorrei vedere Oscar…vorrei vederla…".

André puntò lo sguardo sull'altro.

La richiesta avrebbe potuto essere esaudita solo con il consenso di Fersen.

A questo aveva portato tutta quella storia.

Fersen abbozzò un sorriso di convenienza.

"Sta riposando…non credo sia il momento…".

Il tono cordiale, le parole dure e spietate.

André si sentì quasi annientato.

Percepì la distanza che il Conte di Fersen stava tentando di porre tra l'attendente d'un tempo e la padrona d'un tempo e dovette forzare se stesso per non passare oltre quell'uomo e andare da lei ed abbracciarla e portarla via con sé.

Comprese a quel punto che Fersen aveva approfittato della situazione per accelerare tempi e gesti che, altrimenti, avrebbero avuto una sorte molto più lenta ed incerta.

Ma, in fondo, anche André aveva acconsentito a piegarsi all'evolversi veloce ed implacabile degli eventi.

Tutto lo lasciò quasi senza fiato, senza parole.

Dentro di sé, sapeva, che Oscar non gli avrebbe mai perdonato un simile agire.

"Solo un'ultima volta…" – disse piano André.

Fersen tirò un sospiro allargando il braccio ed indicando ad André la camera di Oscar.

 _Vederla…_

Ecco tutto quello che André avrebbe potuto ottenere.

In fondo era da una vita che si nutriva di immagini, sguardi, silenzi.

Si alzò a fatica, restando fermo in mezzo alla stanza.

 _Vederla…_

 _Avrebbe potuto solo vederla…_

La scorse da lontano, nella penombra della stanza, immersa nel sonno, avvolta nella coltre di silenzio ed immobilità.

Si disse che quella non era la sua Oscar.

Ma sperava sarebbe tornata ad esserlo.

E che, alla fine di tutto, lei sarebbe stata felice.

Il conte rimase sulla porta e André si limitò ad avvicinarsi al letto.

Le dita scivolarono leggere sulla mano di lei, sfiorandola e percorrendola di nuovo, come aveva fatto quando era ancora a casa.

Il calore della mano da imprimere nella mente e nel cuore.

Poteva avere solo quello.

Un'immagine buia e silenziosa ed il calore dolce della sua mano.

Tutto ciò che avrebbe portato con sé, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

"Perdonami _mon petit amour_ … perdonami se non ho dimostrato il coraggio che tu hai sempre dimostrato nella tua vita. Il mio coraggio si è limitato a lasciarti andare via, perché tu possa essere felice. Non odiami Oscar per quello che ti ho fatto. Imparerai che nella vita si può amare anche se si è lontani…sii felice…".

Un sospiro corto pose fine al breve incontro.

André raccomandò a Fersen di somministrare ad Oscar la sostanza.

E se non fosse stato troppo disturbo di scrivere al Generale Jaryaies, nel caso in cui le condizioni di Oscar fossero migliorate.

"Mia nonna ci terrebbe a saperlo…" – spiegò André con rassegnazione.

"Certo…non mancherò….André…".

Lui si voltò attendendo la domanda.

"Che cosa…cosa è successo a corte?".

André sospirò.

Avrebbe voluto dire al Conte di Fersen che tutto era risolto e che non c'era più alcuna necessità che lui e Oscar lasciassero la Francia.

Avrebbe voluto ma al momento nulla era cambiato a corte.

"Il Conte d'Artois è andato su tutte le furie quando ha saputo che voi e Oscar…scusate che voi e il Colonnello Jaryaies avreste lasciato la Francia. Ma, pare che la regina sia riuscita a convincerlo che questa soluzione, tutto sommato, non rappresenti poi un'offesa al suo volere …almeno così mi hanno riferito…".

"Ho capito…e…e la regina?".

André avrebbe voluto gridare e tornare indietro e prendere Oscar tra le braccia e riportarla indietro…

Il Conte di Fersen si stava portando via Oscar e nonostante questo gli stava chiedendo della regina.

"Il Generale Jaryaies ha avuto la conferma che se Oscar non tornerà mai più in Francia nessuno muoverà alcuna accusa nei suoi confronti…".

Fersen rimase impassibile alle parole.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra mentre il sole scompariva dietro le colline grigie e nebbiose.

"Mi dispiace che sia finita così…davvero. Ma se questo è l'unico modo di salvare Oscar allora io farò di tutto perché ciò accada!".

André ascoltò le parole del conte.

Ascoltò il nome di lei, pronunciato dalla bocca del conte, senza più appellativi o intercalari o titoli.

André ascoltò il nome di Oscar pronunciato dal Conte di Fersen come se adesso fosse diventata del conte e non più _la sua Oscar._

Strinse i pugni e si alzò il mantello sulle spalle e si avviò verso le scuderie.

Poi, prima di scomparire nel buio della notte, si fermò, ma non si voltò.

"Conte di Fersen…ora siete voi che dovrete prendervi cura di Oscar. Il mio compito è terminato…non è facile per me accettare tutto questo…".

In quel momento anche il Conte di Fersen intuì ciò che stava scorrendo dentro il cuore e la testa di André.

Ma André pose fine alla conversazione con poche parole.

"Tornerò a Parigi e continuerò la mia vita. Ho voluto molto bene ad Oscar e tuttora gliene voglio. Gliene ho voluto sempre e sempre gliene vorrò! Abbiate cura di lei…".

André si voltò mentre a stento riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.

Se ne andò quel giorno stesso al tramonto, incapace di restare ancora accanto a lei.

"Sii felice Oscar…sii felice…".

74


	26. Luce

_**Luce**_

Ogni goccia ch'entrava in lei era veleno.

Poche gocce, ogni giorno.

Amare e viscide, scendevano nella gola e irradiavano l'effetto nei muscoli e nella testa.

Il conte spiegò che quella sostanza avrebbe consentito di combattere il veleno…

Quello ormai da giorni dentro di lei.

Ogni goccia ch'entrava in lei era veleno.

Assieme ad esso, ancora più silenzioso, Oscar sentì animarsi un altro veleno, molto più subdolo e potente dell'altro.

Sulle prime le parve quasi di morire.

Quasi che il buio attorno a sé si sarebbe chiuso ancora di più, inghiottendo il respiro, la voce, i deboli movimenti ch'era riuscita a riconquistare.

E i suoni e i rumori si facevano sempre più lontani, quasi fossero appartenuti ad un altro mondo, distinto e diverso dal suo, quello cui lei era sempre appartenuta.

La situazione costrinse il conte a rallentare ulteriormente il viaggio per concedere soste più lunghe.

Lei, immersa nella coltre buia delle stanze d'albergo dove alloggiavano ed entrambi immersi nella campagna fredda e brulla che si poteva scorgere dalla finestra, attraverso paesaggi anonimi e distanti.

Oscar visse di sensazioni sconosciute, impercettibili e taglienti, nette e dirompenti.

Poteva accadere che in un solo giorno avesse sentito scorrere nuovamente la vita e la forza dentro di sé, intense ed assolute ed il giorno dopo, si fosse ritrovata sull'orlo d'un precipizio, abbandonata da tutto, la coscienza ad ondeggiare in un'altalena di ricordi e sensazioni confuse, miste all'oblio del torpore.

Ascoltò le parole del conte, percepì la sua mano su di sé, leggera, colma d'affetto e discretamente attenta ad ogni suo più piccolo cambiamento.

E poi ascoltò dentro di sé i propri ricordi, rivide i volti, tentò di recuperare i timbri delle voci, i rumori, le immagini.

Volti percorsi dalla mente dapprima scuri, opachi…

Poi, via via intensamente certi e limpidi…

Sorprendenti, che non erano volti di sé e degli altri così come li aveva sempre conosciuti, ma erano il volto silenzioso di sé, dea Minerva…

E del cacciatore senza nome.

Il suo Andrè…

Ogni goccia di quel veleno ch'entrava in lei era veleno.

E Oscar sentì dentro di sé animarsi un altro veleno, molto più subdolo e potente dell'altro.

Una sera, inaspettatamente, anche la luce, quella vera calda e rossastra del camino, tornò finalmente a farsi strada attraverso i sensi.

Il fuoco distrattamente ravvivato da chissà quale domestica ignorante…

Chiarore nuovo ed antico si sparse per la stanza.

Tepore insolito e ritrovato colpì i sensi…

Oscar percepì dentro di sé, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il desiderio di dirigersi verso il calore e la luce e con tutte le sue forze impose alle gambe di scivolare fuori dalla coperta per essere lambita e colpita ed irradiata da essi.

Quando Fersen entrò nella stanza non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi.

L'altra era seduta sul letto, le gambe raggomitolate nelle braccia, lo sguardo fisso, teso verso la luce che inondava lo sguardo, danzando cauto nelle iridi azzurre.

"Oscar…".

L'altra non rispose immediatamente, quasi non avesse sentito le parole, lo sguardo adagiato alle lingue di fuoco, la pelle lambita dal calore…

"Oscar…".

Il conte s'avvicinò piano, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Come stai?".

Che lei non rispose, ancora.

Poi la mente, a poco a poco liberata dalla stretta del buio, corse immediatamente ed istintivamente ai propri ricordi, per essere riempita da essi e poi da immagini e voci e suoni e odori capaci di rammentarle perché si trovava lì.

"Fersen, che cosa è successo?" – chiese piano senza neppure guardare l'altro.

Una semplice domanda.

Il conte non riuscì a mantenersi distaccato e l'abbracciò tanto che lei ebbe quasi un sussulto di fronte all'insolita e per lei nuova dimostrazione di affetto.

L'altro espose ciò che era accaduto.

Almeno quel poco ch'era riuscito a comprendere.

La rappresentazione all'Operà Royal, il lancio delle frecce…

Lei era stata ferita e da quel momento non s'era più svegliata, se non per brevissimi istanti.

E poi l'accusa di tradimento ed il tentativo della regina e dello stesso conte di sottrarla all'infamia d'essere stata artefice della congiura di assassinare i sovrani.

Ed infine…

Fersen aveva chiesto al generale la sua mano e il padre aveva acconsentito.

Trasalì l'altra alle parole, a poco a poco il ricordo di ciò che lei aveva sentito ed ascoltato e vissuto direttamente si colmò di ciò ch'era accaduto intorno a lei nonostante la sua volontà, nonostante i suoi desideri.

Nonostante lei non avesse mai accettato, e nemmeno l'avrebbe mai fatto, la decisione che altri avevano preso per lei.

Altri…

Tutti…

E sopra tutti, c'era una persona, una sola persona che non avrebbe mai dovuto assecondare il volere di suo padre.

Una persona che la conosceva benissimo.

E ora Oscar si stava domandando come avesse potuto André consentire che accadesse…

Anche se lui era solo un attendente…

Non poteva non sapere chi fosse Oscar e cosa avrebbe detto e fatto lei, se fosse stata in grado di reagire all'infamante accusa.

E poi…

La proposta di matrimonio…

 _André…_

L'istinto, quasi un'impellenza fisica, struggente e potente, condusse la mente di Oscar a quel nome.

A lui.

 _André…_

Avrebbe voluto vederlo, ascoltarlo e…

Oscar si limitò a raccogliere le parole del conte, stringendo i pugni e raggomitolandosi ancora di più per proteggersi dal racconto e dall'assenza, mitigata da pochi appigli.

Comprese che molto probabilmente era stata avvelenata.

Il veleno era passato attraverso una piccola ferita che però – disse il conte – nessuno sapeva dove e da chi fosse stata inferta.

Come in una specie di rappresentazione parallela, fatta di scene esposte ed altre abbozzate dietro il sipario, Oscar rammentò ciò ch'era davvero accaduto.

Quella scena aveva avuto solo due protagoniste, lei e la giovane Maileen.

Anche André doveva essere arrivato alla stessa verità, attraverso le parole che lui le aveva riservato e che lei era riuscita a carpire, nel giorno della sua partenza.

Non poteva ch'essere stata che lei, Maileen, a ferirla, quando l'aveva incrociata – o forse adesso sarebbe stato meglio dire sorpresa – nella stanzetta delle armi, mentre lei recuperava il pugnale di scena.

Ma André non aveva mosso alcuna accusa contro quella giovane, anzi, l'aveva accoratamente difesa…

 _André…_

Avrebbe voluto vederlo, ascoltarlo e…

La voce del conte sormontò i ricordi.

Calma ed amichevole.

Fersen concluse il racconto spiegando che quella sostanza l'avrebbe aiutata a guarire ed in effetti, visto il miglioramento, tutto sarebbe andato senz'altro nel migliore dei modi.

Il conte non disse come si fosse procurato quella sostanza, né che qualcuno l'aveva portata fin lì.

Né chi fosse stato…

La spiegazione rimase chiusa nella gola, imprigionata dal dubbio che la rivelazione sarebbe divenuta spina nel fianco per l'altra, un appiglio per mantenersi legata ad André, quantomeno riconoscente a lui di ciò che era accaduto.

Il legame doveva essere spezzato.

C'era che il conte non aveva assolutamente idea di quanto esso fosse forte e saldo.

Neppure aveva idea di quanto la stessa Oscar ne fosse consapevole.

Fersen non volle rischiare.

Forse avrebbe rivelato i particolari quando fossero stati abbastanza lontani o almeno quando gli fosse riuscito di catturare l'attenzione dell'altra ed i suoi sensi che, in quel momento, parevano lontanissimi da lì e da lui stesso.

Ogni goccia di quel veleno ch'entrava in lei era veleno.

E Oscar sentì animarsi dentro di sé un altro veleno, molto più subdolo e potente dell'altro.

Silenzioso, eppure così forte da scacciare davvero l'altro.

Il conte non ebbe l'accortezza di comprendere che ogni goccia della sostanza che scivolava dentro di lei, dal giorno in cui André l'aveva portata, ogni singola goccia, pareva recare con sé non solo la capacità d'addomesticare gli effetti mortali del veleno ma di risvegliare dentro di lei gli effetti di un altro veleno, composto di sensazioni, emozioni e poi ricordi, quasi lei fosse finita dentro un'altra voragine, nella quale ora la mente aveva preso a dimenarsi.

Un grido silenzioso, sciolto nel liquido cristallino, a poco a poco scacciò il veleno e ne richiamò un altro.

Un desiderio impossibile d'ammansire e che la riportava tutta, senza scampo, a lui.

 _André…_

Un desiderio caldo e pungente, tondo e discreto e poi di nuovo impalpabile, fatto di nostalgia e d'incredulità, stretto nei ricordi che ora correvano sulla pelle, sulla punta delle dita, nelle labbra socchiuse.

 _Andrè…_

Ogni immagine la riportava a lui e André sembrava quasi riemergere dalle viscere.

Il suo viso, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi…

Le mani e la bocca…

La voce, i gesti, le parole…

E poi ancora le sue spalle, il suo passo, i silenzi, le contestazioni, i dubbi…

 _Era da una vita che volevo farlo…_

 _André che cosa volevi provare?_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Perché quelle parole?_

 _Oscar sai che ti voglio bene…_

 _Si…anch'io ti voglio bene…_

Dolce veleno…

I muscoli invasi e pervasi…

La mente annebbiata e confusa…

Il cuore disarmonico…

Le labbra brucianti e aride…

Tutto scivolava via a lui, verso di lui…

"Insolente!" – mormorò Oscar una sera tra sé e sé, mentre lo sguardo era immerso nel tramonto rosso fuoco sul limitare dell'ennesima giornata d'immobilità e piccole conquiste.

"Cosa?" – chiese Fersen.

Oscar si chiuse di nuovo nel suo silenzio.

Non sapeva spiegare a sé stessa cosa le stava accadendo.

Figuriamoci a Fersen.

Da quando si era risvegliata e lentamente aveva riacquistato le forze, l'atteggiamento verso conte anziché ammorbidirsi - gli angoli smussati da una docile quotidianeità fatta anche di silenzi e di sguardi, Fersen s'era dimostrato veramente felice per il suo miglioramento, aveva raccontato tutto ciò che sapeva e lei l'aveva ascoltato paziente e silenziosa, soprattutto nelle ore che precedevano la notte - divenne inspiegabilmente rigido e difficoltoso.

Non erano i gesti…

Era ciò che sentiva…

La proposta di sposarla, seppur non rimarcata da Fersen, era rimsta lì, a galleggiare nella mente, incombente, comunicando una sensazione di vuoto ed abbandono.

Oscar visse di sensazioni, impalpabili richiami della mente ai gesti che avevano preceduto il delirio avvelenato in cui era caduta.

Da esse tentò di scovare ciò che sentiva per Fersen, che tutto appariva assurdo, quasi non ci fosse stata lei, lì, in quel letto, lo sguardo fisso al paesaggio freddo e brullo a decoro dell'esigua scheggia di vetro.

Fersen fu gentile, discreto, attento.

Lei si sforzò d'essere gentile e fredda e distaccata, così da lasciar intendere all'altro che lo strano caos che regnava nella coscienza fosse dovuto dagli effetti subdoli del veleno.

Quel veleno…

Non l'altro!

 _§§§_

Trascorsero altre giornate da che Fersen aveva ascoltato le poche parole di Oscar.

Dubitava, il conte, se il silenzio fosse dovuto alla condizioni di salute, oppure a chissà cos'altro.

Fu proprio il Conte di Fersen, una sera, a decidere di forzare i gesti e concedere a sé stesso d'ascoltare di nuovo le sensazioni che l'avevano catturato nei giorni frenetici della rappresentazione alla reggia, capaci di condurlo al lei, entro una dimensione del tutto nuova ed inaspettata.

E poi c'era un altro dubbio, ricacciato indietro a quei giorni…

Fersen avrebbe voluto comprendere, una volta per tutte, ciò che lei sentiva e soprattutto - dubbio ancora più subdolo ma mai sopito - cosa la legasse o l'avesse legata ad André, se ed oltre una sincera e profonda amicizia.

Che i sensi s'erano ridestati…

Oscar intuì l'inusitata tensione tra sé ed il conte.

L'altro voleva risposte e lei, di nuovo, non ne aveva.

Anzi, non solo non ne aveva, ma sentiva di non avere alcun desiderio di trovarle e neppure che l'altro la sfiorasse, come stava accadendo, in quel momento, mentre il conte prendeva a scostare piano i capelli dal viso immobile, di fronte a sé.

"Devo chiederti perdono…" – mormorò Fersen.

"Cosa?".

"In fondo quello che ho fatto è stato una specie di rapimento!" - rise piano il conte, per allentare la tensione, che quella era in tutto e per tutto una provocazione, anche se sottile e discreta – "Forse con il consenso di tuo padre ma non il tuo, ti pare!? Dunque resta sempre un rapimento!".

Le dita s'insinuarono al viso dell'altra, a disegnare solchi leggeri e sottili, percorrendo il profilo, scorrendo dalla fronte lungo la linea del naso e poi giù, indugiando sulla bocca.

Le dita si soffermarono alla bocca, il pollice posato e passato sulle labbra una due volte.

Solchi leggeri…

A cogliere un respiro più veloce, mentre le parole uscirono lente, come per acquietarlo quel respiro e catturalo e portarlo dove lui avrebbe voluto.

"Si alla fine non ho esitato a rapirti…per fortuna mi sono accorto di chi tu sia realmente…una bellissima donna…".

Solchi leggeri…

Le dita sfiorarono le spalle, le parole sfiorarono la mente…

Un istante…

Oscar fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, seguendo l'inusitato e sottile piacere che pareva sciogliersi sulla pelle.

Fersen comprese che lei non era persona di molte parole.

Forse sarebbe riuscito a strapparle un sospiro.

Ma non parole.

Eppure gli sarebbe bastato…

Anche solo un sospiro…

Non voleva più resistere a sé stesso di fronte a quel corpo che aveva solo sfiorato con le labbra e la mente e che ora voleva.

Sentiva di non poter più aspettare il consenso di lei.

O almeno avrebbe fatto in modo che quel consenso gli giungesse comunque, magari attraverso quelle braccia che non lo stavano respingendo e attraverso quella bocca che l'accoglieva ora, timida ed incerta.

Piano…

Fersen avrebbe assaggiato lentamente la pelle liscia e morbida, mentre le dita sfioravano il collo e le spalle.

Provò a spingersi ancora verso di lei, inebriato dal respiro veloce e dalle mani che ora s'aprivano anche se timidamente appoggiate sul suo petto.

Provò ad insinuarsi in quel corpo e in quell'anima per lui fino a quel momento così misteriosi e lontani.

Inebrianti e sottili parevano espandersi in lei piccoli cerchi di velato piacere, capaci d'insinuarsi dentro e quasi costringerla a schiudere le labbra e lasciar scorrere il respiro.

Sensazioni nuove…

Quante volte s'era chiesta se sarebbe stato realmente così.

Abbandonarsi ad un'altra persona…

Abbandonarsi alle sensazioni che sarebbero sorte dal profondo, imponenti, prepotenti, a risvegliare un cuore che non s'era mai concesso ad esse.

Da quando la coscienza aveva preso a conoscere l'altro, lei aveva iniziato a domandarsi se avrebbe mai potuto amare e se ci sarebbe mai stato qualcuno capace d'accoglierla ed amarla così come lei era.

Le dita sapienti e leggere si fecero strada sul viso, scivolando sulla pelle ed insinuandosi attraverso i capelli, catturati e poi chiusi dentro di esse.

Oscar si ritrasse ancora e Fersen la seguì ancora, fino a che lei non ebbe più spazio dietro di sé.

Nemmeno lei avrebbe mai pensato che dentro di sé potessero nascondersi tali sensazioni, senza nome, senza spiegazione, e liberarsi, pungenti e sottili ed espandersi morbide ed acute.

Era tutto dentro di lei, soltanto che nessuno, nemmeno lei, avrebbe mai pensato che tutto fosse davvero lì, in attesa che mani sapienti, seppur sconosciute, avessero capacità e desiderio tali da constringerle ad emergere.

Solchi sempre più sapienti ed intensi scorrevano su di lei.

Le mani di Fersen provarono ad insinuarsi dentro la lieve stoffa della camicia, scostandola un poco.

Un sospiro e l'uomo chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare dal respiro di lei.

"Sei così bella…non avere paura…" – sussurrò di nuovo.

Oscar non ebbe il tempo di comprendere come la sua mente si fosse lasciata addomesticare da quei gesti, inducendola ad abbandonare, in quegli istanti, la sua naturale ritrosia e quella sorta di pudore che fino a quel momento l'avevano istintivamente protetta dal mondo, da sé stessa, dal conte, da tutti.

Fino ad allora era riuscita abilmente a nascondere ciò che provava per lui.

A tutti e forse persino a sé stessa…

A tutti tranne che ad una persona…

 _André…_

Di nuovo il suo nome, di nuovo i suoi pensieri…

Lui aveva compreso tutto di lei…

Glielo aveva gridato in faccia.

E lei l'aveva negato, perché non poteva tollerare che André la conoscesse così bene.

Talmente bene che forse…

André aveva compreso i sentimenti di Oscar verso il conte…

In realtà, forse André aveva compreso anche altro.

Aveva compreso ciò che accadde ad Oscar di lì a qualche istante.

Ciò che lui aveva tentato di dirle, in quei giorni concitati e difficili.

Ciò che forse André già sapeva di lei…

Nemmeno Oscar l'aveva compreso.

In quell'istante, la sua mente, condotta dalle languide scie di piacere, improvvisamente, si ritrovò quasi sulla soglia di un burrone.

Le mani istintivamente si aggrapparono, stringendosi al corpo di Fersen che ora la sovrastava.

Il respiro parve quasi scomparire e quella sorta di sensazione piacevole, adagiata sulla pelle, scomparve anch'essa, per essere avvolta da un tremore diffuso, dapprima incerto, poi sempre più chiaro.

"No…ti prego".

Quasi come un sospiro uscirono le parole.

Per non ferire e per non essere ferita da ciò che lei stessa non riusciva a comprendere.

"Oscar, perdonami ma questa volta non voglio ascoltarti…" – disse piano Fersen, accostando il viso al petto di lei, ascoltando il battito veloce e indugiando su di esso, come per concedere a sé stesso di rallentare ma mantenersi saldo seguendo quel battito.

"Ti ho sentita…anche tu lo vuoi…hai solo paura, la capisco, la comprendo…non avere paura…".

Fersen riprese ad accarezzarla, piano, e a cercare le sue labbra, sfiorandole e chiedendo di esse ed indugiando per ascoltare il loro schiudersi.

"Non avere paura…" – ripetè per addomesticare il respiro di lei ed il tremore.

Oscar invece si ritrovò, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, ad avere paura.

Paura per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere e che lei sentiva di non volere…

Né in quel momento…

Né mai…

Mai…

Non trovava dentro di sé alcuno slancio, alcun desiderio, se non ciò che le derivava dalla sensazione, sicuramente nuova ed estremamente piacevole, che il suo corpo pareva già contenere dentro di sé e che i gesti sapienti e silenziosi del conte erano stati capaci di sollevare e di farle riconoscere.

Oscar si rese conto che quel piacere, certamente mai provato prima, certamente da lei stessa immaginato quando aveva scorto dentro di sé quel sentimento nuovo che l'aveva avvicinata al conte, semplicemente ed inesorabilmente non era _tutto._

Non era quel _tutto_ che lei aveva ascoltato dentro di sé, in maniera così dirompente d'averla completamente disorientata.

 _André…_

Ancora il suo nome, ancora la sua voce, nella mente.

Lui aveva compreso tutto di lei…

Si…

E glielo aveva gridato in faccia…

E no…

Non era solo ciò che Oscar sentiva verso il Conte di Fersen…

André aveva compreso anche altro.

Lui glielo aveva gridato in faccia…

Solo che lei l'aveva negato, perché non poteva tollerare che André la conoscesse così bene.

Talmente bene che forse…

Tutto veniva da lui…

E tutto tornava a lui…

 _Tutto…_

Non era ciò che stava accadendo a lei in quel momento.

"No!" – gridò Oscar piano, opponendosi con più forza.

Puntò le mani contro le spalle di Fersen, gli occhi ebbero coraggio di correre a quelli dell'uomo e restare su di essi…

Lo stesso sguardo che la dea Minerva aveva riservato al dio Apollo.

Uno sguardo severo tagliente implacabile assoluto…

No…

Quando Fersen l'aveva visto su di sé, il giorno della rappresentazione, se l'era spiegato come effetto del ruolo contrapposto che ad essi era stato attribuito sul palcoscenico.

Il dio Apollo imponeva alla dea Minerva di dimenticare l'essere umano che pareva aver conquistato il suo cuore.

Ma quello sguardo ora non aveva più alcun senso.

Tra loro non c'era più nulla di quella finzione.

Uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

Oscar si morse il labbro, per trattenere le lacrime che però alla fine uscirono, silenziose e taglienti.

Capaci di fermare i gesti di Fersen.

"Oscar…perché?".

Il conte non voleva più scusarsi, voleva comprendere e non si sarebbe arreso.

Si sollevò leggermente da lei, lasciando che lei potesse tornare a sedersi e raggomitolarsi e chiudersi.

"Non avere paura…quando starai meglio sarà tutto più semplice…" – disse, lieve – "Se diventeremo marito e moglie…".

"Non ho mai dato il mio consenso a questa richiesta!" – replicò lei tagliente, tanto da lasciare spiazzato il conte.

Certo lei non aveva dato alcun consenso, ma neppure – almeno così al conte era sembrato – lei aveva rifiutato la vicinanza, l'impalpabile condivisione di sentimenti che avevano portato Fersen ad aprire il suo cuore.

Oscar si rese conto d'aver parlato con troppa durezza.

Fersen non meritava di essere trattato così ma lei non poteva transigere sul fatto che mai nessuno le avesse chiesto cosa pensasse di quella proposta.

"E' per questo!? Perché tu non hai stabilito in che direzione dovesse andare la tua vita!?".

"Fersen….perdonami…ma…è tutto…diverso. Fino a qualche giorno fa io ero un soldato e la mia vita…non immaginavo che la mia vita avrebbe preso questa direzione….".

"Non credo sia solo questo Oscar…" – replicò il conte – "Si, comprendo quello che vuoi dire. Sai anche per me è tutto terribilmente nuovo…".

"Cosa intendi dire?".

"Fino a neppure due mesi fa io vagavo senza meta. In qualunque situazione mi trovassi, in qualunque paese io andassi…o chiunque avessi accanto…la mia mente tornava sempre a lei…alla mia regina. Mi sono allontanato dalla Francia per dimenticarla. E quando l'ho rivista…era come se non me ne fossi mai andato. Lei è sempre rimasta lì, dentro di me. Silenziosamente, discretamente…ho vissuto con lei, nutrendomi del suo pensiero e del mio tentativo di dimenticarla…".

"Ma non è successo…" – continuò Oscar timidamente.

"Non è successo…".

"Ma allora come puoi dire che riuscirai ad imparare ad amare un'altra persona?".

"Perché è stata lei a chiedermelo…" – disse Fersen con un sospiro.

"Cosa? Cosa intendi…la regina…" – chiese Oscar stupita da quelle parole.

"Lei ha aperto le sue mani e mi ha consentito di lasciarla…".

Oscar fissò il conte: "Non riesco a comprendere…".

"E' stata lei a concedermi di allontanarmi da lei…e lasciare che io mi avvicinassi ad un'altra persona. L'ho capito il giorno in cui le proposi di portarti via dalla Francia. Per salvarti ovviamente dalla vendetta del Conte d'Artois. Prima o poi il Conte d'Artois avrebbe ceduto all'assurdità della sua stessa accusa…la regina non avrebbe mai potuto permettere di vederti finire in una prigione. Tu saresti stata salva …era solo questione di tempo. Ma quando le ho proposto di portarti via con me, lei non ha obiettato nulla al fatto che fossi proprio io a farlo. E allora mi sono reso conto che era anche ciò che voleva lei…".

Il cuore di Oscar cominciò a battere velocemente.

Quella ricostruzione pareva implacabile e dolorosa, eppure possibile.

"Vuoi dire che Sua Maestà avrebbe dato il consenso a che io potessi venire via con te? Perché?".

"Perché chi ama dà tutto e vuole tutto!".

Ancora quella frase, assoluta e senza scampo.

"Oscar…la regina aveva compreso che né io né lei avremmo mai potuto amarci, reciprocamente e pienamente. Lei ha sacrificato il suo amore per me lasciando che io potessi innamorarmi di un'altra persona. Non me l'ha mai detto apertamente. Ma alla fine l'ho capito. La tragedia scritta a quel modo…quasi una metafora della sua vita…lei non avrebbe coronato il suo sogno…ma io avrei avuto la possibilità di avvicinarmi a te…".

"Io? Come può la regina aver pensato che io…".

"Questo non lo so. Devi credermi…ma forse è perché lei ti conosce…forse ha intuito che anche io non ti fossi del tutto…si…del tutto indifferente…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

Le parole scivolavano addosso roventi come ferri appena rimestati nel camino…

"Sua Maestà ha ceduto di fronte alla ragione di stato. Ha messo da parte i suoi sentimenti e ha accettato che io mi avvicinassi a te. Io credevo che tu l'avessi compreso o quanto meno che tu avessi accettato di venire via con me…quando tuo padre ha chiesto ad André di convincerti pensavo lui ci fosse riuscito…".

 _André…_

Di nuovo il suo nome, di nuovo i suoi pensieri.

Questa volta un moto di rabbia scorse nella mente di Oscar.

André aveva compreso tutto di lei…

Si…

E glielo aveva gridato in faccia…

E no…

Non era solo ciò che Oscar sentiva verso il Conte di Fersen…

André aveva compreso anche altro.

Solo che lei l'aveva negato, perché non poteva tollerare che André la conoscesse così bene.

Talmente bene che forse…

André aveva compreso che in realtà Oscar non l'amava, il Conte di Fersen…

E glielo aveva gridato in faccia.

Ma non era solo quello.

André le aveva detto altro…

Il respiro tornò a farsi rapido…

I pensieri si susseguirono veloci e dirompenti.

Le sue parole…

Le parole di André…

I suoi gesti…

Il bacio che lui le aveva dato, la sera della prima prova, _solo per finzione le aveva detto…_

Il suo abbraccio, forte e sereno, quando era stata male, _solo per scaldarla le aveva detto…_

La rabbia che pareva scorrere in lui e che Oscar aveva percepito ogni volta in cui lei Fersen si era avvicinato a lei.

 _Solo perché non voleva che lei venisse usata, le aveva detto…_

E, alla fine, quel contatto dirompente ed assoluto che l'aveva toccata fin nelle viscere e che lei, lei, solo lei - Oscar lo sapeva bene - aveva cercato, quella sera, nella piccola stanza che da giorni lei e André occupavano.

Lei aveva cercato la sua bocca, lei aveva chiesto di lui, delle sue labbra, accogliendo le sue mani su di sé, avida di lasciarsi percorrere per sentirle scorrere su di sé.

Non per cercare quel sottile piacere che pochi istanti prima anche Fersen in fondo le aveva regalato.

No…

Lei aveva cercato André.

L'aveva desiderato chiesto accolto su di sé…

Era lui a regalarle quel piacere.

Non le sue mani, non le sue dita, non la sua bocca, non ciò che sapeva fare o avrebbe saputo fare.

No, era lui…

Il respiro veloce s'animò a quel rapido ricordo.

E un altro pensiero, ancora più dirompente e furioso emerse…

 _Perché André l'aveva lasciata andare via?_

 _Perché non aveva chiesto a lei cosa pensasse del matrimonio con Fersen?_

Oscar rammentò d'avergli detto no…

Lei non voleva lasciare la Francia, questo lo ricordava bene.

Lei non voleva andare via.

Oscar avrebbe voluto dire ad André che no, non voleva andare via dalla Francia, e che no, non voleva abbandonare la lotta contro chi avrebbe voluto la sua morte e che no…

 _Non volevo lasciati André..._

 _André…_

 _Come hai potuto lasciarmi andare via?_

 _Come hai potuto pensare ch'era quello che volevo io?_

 _André…_

Di nuovo, il suo nome e tutto ciò che recava con sé…

Il nome…

Assieme ad esso, le parole di Maileen, quelle scagliate addosso, la sera della rappresentazione.

Maileen voleva bene ad André e lui…

E lui aveva detto la stessa cosa…

"André…" – mormorò Oscar, tra sé e sé, persa nella visione assurda e dirompente - "André forse…".

Il pensiero sovrastò tutti gli altri.

Forse anche André si era innamorato di quella giovane e allora tutto acquistava una consistenza diversa, nuova e forse plausibile.

André l'aveva lasciata andare perché lui voleva vivere la sua vita con quella giovane…

 _Chi eri tu per lui allora?_

 _Chi sei stata per lui!?_

Tutto, in quel momento, perse di consistenza e d'importanza, schiacciato dal dubbio, insinuato nella mente e nel cuore.

Ciò che aveva fatto la regina passò rapidamente in secondo piano, sovrastato dall'idea che André non le aveva detto tutto, che André non era stato sincero con lei e che forse…

"André…".

Impossibile fu per lei evitare di sussurrare quel nome.

A denti stretti, a labbra socchiuse.

Fersen se ne rese conto.

Il conte si alzò e tornò alla finestra.

Il dubbio che in quei giorni tanto l'aveva tormentato.

I loro sguardi d'intesa.

Lei e André…

La rabbia di André…

Il conte non aveva potuto non percepirla da quando era iniziata tutta quella storia.

E quando il conte stesso aveva riconosciuto dentro di sé quel sentimento così dirompente e nuovo che l'aveva portato ad avvicinarsi ad Oscar e a non volersi più separare da lei…

In quel momento la figura di André era divenuta improvvisamente troppo ingombrante, troppo invadente e allora ogni gesto, ogni sguardo rivolto ad Oscar da parte di André, erano apparsi a Fersen sotto una luce del tutto nuova, inconsueta ed incerta.

Nel momento stesso in cui Fersen aveva compreso che Oscar era molto più che un'amica per sé stesso, in quello stesso momento, aveva compreso che lei non era solo un'amica per André.

L'aveva scorto nei gesti, negli sguardi, nei silenzi, nelle attenzioni…

Nella sorta di corrente che pareva scorrere tra loro anche quando litigavano o, addirittura, quando non si parlavano.

L'aveva scorta, la loro forza, quando André aveva combattuto contro lei sul palcoscenico, e poi quando l'aveva baciata.

E nello sguardo di Oscar una sorta di misteriosa paura che la portava a cercare il consenso di lui, in ogni momento, negli sguardi e nelle parole, nelle grida e nei silenzi.

La forza ed il silenzio di André…

Fersen doveva sapere…

Doveva sapere cosa Oscar provasse per André.

"Sai…mi ha sempre incuriosito la tua amicizia con André…diciamo che negli ultimi tempi ho provato invidia nei suoi confronti…anzi a dire tutta la verità ero quasi geloso…".

Oscar spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole.

 _Era una nuova provocazione o cosa?_

 _Fersen geloso di André?_

 _Com'era stato possibile…_

Gli occhi si fecero immobili, attenti al significato della parola che Fersen aveva pronunciato in tono nemmeno tanto leggero.

"Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto foste legati, fino a quando non è accaduta tutta questa storia…".

Oscar ascoltava e pareva quasi non essere più lì, bensì trasportata in una dimensione del tutto irreale. Apparentemente nuova per tutti i suoi sensi eppure scolpita in essi da tempo immemorabile.

"Siete buoni amici…questo devo riconoscerlo. E mai mi era accaduto d'imbattermi in un simile legame tra un uomo e una donna, per di più di classi sociali diverse…".

"André è come me, Hans! Sai che io non mai ritenuto vincolanti il rango o la classe sociale a cui apparteniamo…".

"Ma non credo sia solo questo Oscar…" – disse Fersen in tono severo – "In lui ho scorto una devozione nei tuoi confronti che mi ha colpito e devo ammetterlo…si…devo ammetterlo…adesso che ho scoperto che donna sei…tutto questo mi ha reso geloso…so che siete cresciuti insieme, è da una vita che siete sempre insieme…eppure adesso mi chiedo come lui sia riuscito a restare accanto a te…".

Il conte non concluse la frase.

 _E' da una vita che siete sempre insieme…_

 _Era da una vita che volevo farlo…_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Oscar sai che ti voglio bene…_

 _Si…e tu sai che anch'io te ne voglio…_

Oscar pensò che il respiro sarebbe venuto meno, lì, in quello stesso istante.

Lei e André erano cresciuti insieme…

Non era solo quello.

Erano sempre stati insieme…

Non era solo quello.

Erano...

Erano parti di un unico tutto, che solo quando erano insieme si completava e si poteva comprendere.

Solo che quel tutto non era la semplice somma di loro due…

Era altro di diverso e d'inspiegabile…

Loro, assieme, erano molto più della somma di loro, distinti e separati e lontani…

E solo quando erano assieme ciascuno di loro comprendeva sé stesso e poi l'altro e poi quel tutto che lei ora ascoltava dentro di sé.

Un grido silenzioso, uno strappo consumato che stava lacerando l'anima…

Dolce veleno che solo assieme a lui forse lei sarebbe riuscita a sconfiggere.

Demone indomabile che sorgeva dentro di lei e si animava e pareva ormai averla imprigionata per sempre.

Oscar rimase immobile.

L'istante dopo, il cuore parve riprendere a battere, e lei si riebbe, tornando con lo sguardo al fuoco che ardeva nel camino.

"Se non avessi toccato con mano la vostra sincera amicizia, avrei anche potuto dire che tra voi…" – proseguì Fersen.

"Che cosa intendi dire Hans?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

Non amava i giri di parole e ormai aveva compreso il gioco di Fersen.

Lui voleva provocarla e voleva sapere cosa ci fosse tra lei e André.

Ma se nemmeno lei lo sapeva come avrebbe potuto raccontarlo a Fersen?

"Beh, questo devi saperlo tu. Io ho espresso il mio giudizio…".

"Io non…".

"Credo che ti voglia bene…".

Fersen a quel punto comprese che avrebbe dovuto rischiare.

Richiamare la mente di Oscar alla visione di André. Solo così lei avrebbe avuto chiaro chi fosse realmente lui per lei.

Solo così forse lei avrebbe avuto la forza di spezzare quel legame.

Fersen parlò di André.

Lo fece, pensando di spezzare il legame.

Lo fece e non comprese che quel legame non si sarebbe mai spezzato.

"E' stato lui a parlarti per convincerti a lasciare Parigi…" – esordì cauto – "E poi è stato lui che ti ha portato fuori dalla tua stanza e mi ha chiesto di prenderti cura di te quando è venuto a portare questa specie di medicina che ti sta aiutando a guarire…".

Si voltò ad osservare il volto di Oscar.

Anche lei si voltò e vide il viso del Conte di Fersen e lasciò che lo sguardo si aprisse su quelle poche parole che la colpirono.

"André è venuto…" – mormorò incredula alla scoperta.

André era arrivato fino a lei ma lei non ricordava nulla.

"Credo che ti voglia bene, questo non posso negarlo…e ha fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarti a lasciare Parigi e la Francia…questo non ti dice nulla!?".

Le parole di Fersen si piantarono nella testa di Oscar.

 _André…_

 _Loro erano tutto..._

 _Ed erano niente…_

 _Possibile che loro fossero tutto e fossero niente…_

 _André mi vuole bene…_

 _Questo lo so._

 _E tu?_

 _Tu cosa vuoi?_

Fersen tornò verso di lei.

Si sedette di nuovo e la mano di nuovo scorse sul viso di Oscar.

Volle arrivare ai suoi occhi, alla screziatura oscura quasi violacea ch'emanava lo sguardo atterrito.

Aveva imparato a conoscere l'abilità di Oscar nel nascondere sentimenti.

Lei lo aveva appena fatto quando aveva espresso la sua rabbia per la scelta del padre di accettare la proposta di matrimonio del conte, che lo sfogo era stato solo un espediente per aggirare l'ostacolo più duro.

Dire ciò che realmente pensava di lui e dei sentimenti verso di lui.

"Sono io che non so come si possa restare accanto ad una donna come te senza pensare neppure di sfiorarti…".

Di nuovo la mano del conte l'accarezzò, lieve.

Di nuovo le sue parole tentarono d'insinuarsi nella mente e nei pensieri.

"No…" – fu l'unica parola che uscì dalla bocca di Oscar.

No, fu l'unico pensiero che scorse nella mente.

No…

No, non avrebbe mai accettato di prendere il posto della Regina Maria Antonietta nella vita di Fersen.

No, non avrebbe mai accettato di sottrarsi ai suoi doveri di soldato.

No…

Non avrebbe mai accettato di lasciare André.

Anche se non sapeva neppure chi fosse lui e chi fossero l'uno per l'altra, se non un tutto indistinto ed infinito, insinuato nel cuore, ed implacabile nel richiamarla a lui.

Quello era tutto ciò che la sua mente le lasciò scorgere dentro di sé.

Pensieri netti, seppure confusi nella marea di sensazioni che si animavano nel profondo.

E ancora no…

Non avrebbe mai accettato ciò che le aveva fatto André.

Lasciarla andare via.

Perché adesso lei aveva compreso che lui non aveva raccontato tutta la verità.

Lei aveva compreso che neppure a sé stessa, lei aveva mai raccontato tutta la verità.

Fersen comprese che non avrebbe più potuto proseguire.

Oscar non aveva rivelato nulla dei suoi sentimenti, eppure la sua reazione aveva parlato più di qualsiasi altra parola o discorso.

"Visto che stai meglio domani riprenderemo il viaggio…" - disse in tono secco staccandosi – "Forse riusciremo a guadagnare un po' di tempo…".

Fu quasi crudele l'accenno.

Quasi che il conte l'avesse speso per impedirle di mantenere la mente fissa al pensiero che il conte stesso aveva suscitato dentro di lei.

Il pensiero di André…

Il conte non voleva che ci fosse più spazio per lui nella vita di Oscar.

E più strada il conte avesse messo tra loro, maggiore speranza avrebbe avuto l'uomo di farsi accettare da lei.

Oscar avrebbe dovuto dimenticare André, qualsiasi fosse stato il loro legame.

"Io ti chiedo solo di lasciarti amare…Oscar non avere paura…potremo essere felici se solo lascerai che il tuo cuore mi consenta di entrare dentro di te…vedrai…" – disse ridendo – "Ora che ti ho trovato non ti lascerò scappare più!".

Un'altra provocazione.

Sottile e discreta…

Forse anche divertente nelle intenzioni di Fersen.

Oscar continuò a guardare il fuoco che danzava davanti a lei.

Non scostò lo sguardo ma fece una richiesta al conte.

Non se la sentiva di viaggiare e quindi chiese di attendere ancora un altro giorno prima di riprendere la strada per la Svezia.

Il conte percepì un alone di freddezza.

La stessa che aveva scorto quando aveva assistito, qualche volta, all'addestramento dei soldati, alle scuderie reali.

Una voce netta fredda imperiosa che non ammetteva repliche o tentennamenti, anche se abilmente nascosta in un tono cortese e fermo.

E ancora la stessa ch'era scivolata dallo sguardo di Minerva…

Fersen annuì ma inspiegabilmente ammise che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarla sola.

Non sapeva perché.

 _§§§_

Il giorno seguente, un'altra richiesta…

Uscire, saggiare i passi, l'equilibrio, l'orientamento...

Il cielo era scuro e grigio. Nuvole minacciose incombevano all'orizzonte, il sole non aveva neppure accennato a spuntare dalla coltre scura, tanto che persino qualche sparuto fiocco di neve aveva fatto la sua comparsa.

Mentre imboccavano il sentiero che dalla locanda conduceva ad un laghetto sottostante, il conte tenne stretta la sua mano e lei, diligentemente, s'appoggiò a lui, incerta nei passi.

Nello sguardo scorse il paesaggio sconosciuto.

Fersen le parlò della Svezia.

Un paese freddo ma comunque ospitale…

Oscar ascoltò le parole…

Ascoltò i propri passi, dapprima faticosi, poi via via più saldi.

Ascoltò il proprio corpo tornare a percepire il freddo e il vento gelido sulla faccia.

"Fa troppo freddo…rientriamo…".

"No, ancora un momento" – disse lei piano – "L'aria fredda mi piace…".

Pareva che il vento gelido l'avrebbe quasi mandata in frantumi se non fosse stato per quel pensiero fisso e dirompente che ormai s'era piantato dentro di lei come una lama ficcata dentro la pietra.

L'acciaio c'era entrato e adesso nessuno era più in grado di estrarlo…

Nessuno…

E seppure lei era pietra, la lama doleva e sferzava le viscere…

Un passo malfermo costrinse il conte a fermarsi e a stringere la mano di lei, ancora di più, e ad abbracciarla, stringendola a sé, perché lei non cadesse.

Non la lasciò immediatamente, lasciandosi cullare dal corpo caldo e sorprendentemente morbido chiuso a sé.

"Potrebbe diventare tutto meraviglioso se lo volessi anche tu…" – sussurrò piano, lambendo il viso con il viso, vicinissimo, e Oscar per un istante si concesse di restare lì, immersa nelle braccia calde e forti.

Si…

Sarebbe anche potuto accadere di trovare la felicità dentro quelle braccia…

Se lei fosse riuscita ad addomesticare quella voce che ormai aveva preso a gridare dentro di sé…

Grido inimmaginabile ed assolutamente sorprendente.

Ciò che da giorni riecheggiava in lei, lei l'aveva sempre saputo.

L'aveva sempre saputo e non l'aveva mai compreso.

Il conte corse alla sua bocca, avido di prendere di nuovo quelle labbra.

Oscar sollevò la mano e la mise delicatamente sulla bocca dell'altro.

Lo guardò negli occhi.

Uno sguardo infinitamente dolce.

Ma fermo.

Il conte la strinse ancora a sé…

Non voleva lasciarla andare via…

90


	27. Paradiso e Inferno sono nelle tue mani

_**Paradiso e Inferno sono nelle tue mani**_

La luna rischiarava alta e netta il cielo ovattato e freddo.

Un paesaggio spoglio ed irreale…

Oscar l'aveva osservato, discreta ed attenta, durante la breve passeggiata fino al lago.

Aveva saggiato le forze e tentato di comprendere se adesso la disperazione che pareva aver invaso il cuore sarebbe stata sufficiente per darle la forza di tornare a Parigi.

Doveva rivedere André…

Doveva sapere…

Ciò che aveva ascoltato dentro di sé non aveva che un nome, non era che una persona, una soltanto.

Sentiva il cuore battere, quasi le sarebbe uscito dalla gola, a quel pensiero.

Ecco…

 _Quello era tutto!_

Indistinto, incomprensibile, incerto…

Era ciò che faceva paura e che irrimediabilmente attirava.

 _Era tutto…_

Oscar sorrise.

Un accenno amaro…

Il cuore e la mente annebbiati, disorientati, persi ma inspiegabilmente lievi, nonostante tutta la sua vita fosse scorsa nell'immobilità.

Non quella che aveva chiuso le braccia e le gambe e i muscoli tutti, intorpiditi da settimane di sofferenza e che adesso parevano tornati tesi e decisi a non lasciare che nulla si mettesse tra sé e la sua decisone.

No, quella di un'altra sospensione, un'altra illusione.

Fersen aveva paragonato il loro viaggio ad una sorta di rapimento.

E lei aveva deciso che quel rapimento avrebbe avuto fine.

Avrebbe riconquistato la sua libertà, perché, di fatto, lei non si sentiva più libera.

I sensi, tornati di nuovo lucidi ed attenti, avevano percepito una sorta di gabbia che a poco a poco si stava chiudendo su di lei.

Da quando aveva avuto quella sorta di discussione con il Conte di Fersen, lei non era più stata lasciata sola, neppure per un istante.

Tutti parevano compiere attorno a lei gesti e mansioni apparentemente uguali a quelli di sempre.

C'era sempre una cameriera che aveva necessità di riassettare la camera oppure ripulire il camino mentre Fersen le chiedeva sempre più spesso di restare a farle compagnia oppure l'accompagnava nei brevi tragitti che lei si concedeva per saggiare forze e riflessi.

Lui discreto, attento, implacabilmente presente. Lei non più libera.

Fersen aveva paura.

Ora l'aveva compreso.

Aveva paura che lei se ne sarebbe andata.

 _§§§_

Accadde infine…

Il mantello scese morbido avvolgendo la figura.

Il cappuccio tirato su, sul capo…

Nella tasca interna della giacca il piccolo flacone che le aveva regalato una nuova vita e qualche moneta ritrovata sorprendentemente tra i suoi abiti riposti nei bauli per il viaggio.

Una vecchia abitudine che nanny aveva mantenuto negli anni, tutte le volte che la vecchia governante preparava i bagagli per lei e per André quando dovevano partire per un viaggio.

Secondo nanny, tutto sarebbe potuto accadere e le monete rappresentavano una certa tranquillità.

Per la governante certo…

Attese che tutti se ne fossero andati a dormire, almeno in quel momento sarebbe stata sola.

Il giovane che sonnecchiava poco fuori dalla porta della sua camera, probabilmente messo lì per controllare i suoi movimenti, non la impensierì più di tanto.

Fece leva su tutte le forze rimaste.

Decise di riprendersi la sua vita.

Imprecò però, perché si disse che non aveva più quindici anni…

Ormai era una donna adulta e si rese conto che faticava a percorrere il cornicione di quell'albergo, come accadeva appunto a quindici anni, quando lei e André utilizzavano l'insolita scorciatoia per raggiungere l'uno la stanza dell'altro o viceversa.

Avevano quindici anni, agili e senza paura e sfrontati nella ricerca d'un pertugio nel quale insinuare un'esistenza stretta tra lo studio, le cavalcate, gli allenamenti…

Se lei non riusciva a vedere André, magari per una giornata intera, allora decideva di scendere nella sua stanza.

Senza usare le scale ovviamente.

E lui faceva altrettanto…

Senza usare le scale.

Quel cornicione ora appariva veramente stretto ma era l'unica via per lasciare quel posto, senza addentrarsi in estenuanti spiegazioni.

Non aveva veduto André per così tanto tempo.

Troppo, per ciò che sentiva dentro di sé.

Aveva compreso che Fersen non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via tanto facilmente.

E cosa avrebbe potuto obiettare lei?

Se neppure lei era certa di ciò che la stava conducendo via da lì?

Via dall'uomo che aveva pensato di amare e che, superando le sue più ardite aspettative, l'aveva chiesta in moglie!?

Via a cercare un uomo che fino a poco tempo prima era stato un amico, un fratello, e chissà cos'altro!?

E adesso chi era per lei quell'uomo?

"Mi dispiace Fersen..."- mormorò tra sé quasi che il conte fosse realmente lì, ad ascoltarla – "Non posso venire con te in Svezia. Adesso non posso più. Spero non sarà troppo tardi…".

Al conte lasciò un biglietto, appoggiato al cuscino.

Fersen non meritava accanto a sé qualcuno che non l'avrebbe mai amato.

E neppure lei meritava accanto a sé qualcuno che _avrebbe imparato_ ad amarla.

Usarsi a vicenda per sopire un dolore o vendicarsi d'un torto sarebbe stato tutto tranne che amare…

E lei voleva amare con tutta sé stessa.

Ed essere amata…

 _Tutto…_

Avrebbe dato tutto perché ciò accadesse.

André era tutto…

Unico pensiero, unico viso, unico respiro, dissolto nelle sue mille espressioni, gesti, silenzi...

 _Dovrai darmi molte spiegazioni André!_ – sibilò Oscar tra sé e sé, dopo aver accarezzato il muso del cavallo che aveva sellato nella scuderia dov'erano ricoverati gli animali scelti per il viaggio.

Qualche istante concesso a sé stessa di dire addio a Fersen…

Le reni dell'animale colpite cautamente, si avviò verso la strada per Parigi.

Non avrebbe potuto correre come il vento, anche se avrebbe voluto, anche se la mente era già a casa, la sua casa, a quella stanza, la stanza di André, dove lei sperava di vederlo e dove sperava di poter incontrare il suo sguardo.

Non sapeva quali domande gli avrebbe fatto.

Non sapeva perché quella voce gridava dentro di lei, da giorni, da quando il veleno che aveva portato André aveva scacciato, lentamente, l'altro veleno.

E neppure sapeva perchè un altro veleno, ben più potente ed inesorabile, si era fatto strada dentro il suo sangue, costringendola a rallentare il respiro e a stringere le redini, mentre sulla bocca scivolava il ricordo della sua bocca, calda, intensa.

Non era la sua bocca…

Era André…

Non erano le sue braccia…

Era André…

Quasi sentì che il cuore sarebbe esploso dentro il petto, costringendola a rallentare il passo, ancora, mentre su di sé ascoltava il calore di quel corpo, il suo peso, la sua consistenza.

Era André…

E lei chiusa sovrastata immersa in quel corpo s'era sentita sollevata inebriata leggera intensa…

Era André…

 _Cosa gli avrebbe detto!?_

 _Cosa avrebbe voluto che lui le dicesse?_

 _E se lui le avesse dichiarato di amare Maileen?_

Quante volte gli aveva sbattuto in faccia che non le era mai importato nulla della vita dell'altro, anche se nella testa galleggiava il sentimento esattamente contrario, seppure sapientemente avviluppato nel suo detestabile orgoglio!?

Quante volte gli aveva contestato la sua amicizia con Maileen solo perché sospettava che quella giovane non fosse sincera!?

Non aveva mai dimostrato ad André un briciolo di affetto, di attenzione…

Pareva dunque che nessuna parola sarebbe stata in grado di colmare le sue mancanze.

Forse, alla fine, non gli avrebbe chiesto proprio niente…

Forse…

Si…

Forse si sarebbe avvicinata a lui e…

Cavalcò per quasi quattro giorni, fermandosi che poche ore per riposare e mangiare, in locande o osterie fuori dai paesi, lontane dalle caserme.

Quando avesse rimesso piede a Parigi, neppure sapeva cosa le sarebbe accaduto, visto che il Conte d'Artois aveva deciso che sarebbe stata lei a pagare per l'attentato ai sovrani, che lei lo sapeva bene che il Conte d'Artois c'era dentro fino al collo in tutta quella storia.

Allora avrebbe cercato Maileen e l'avrebbe costretta a confessare il suo coinvolgimento. E l'avrebbe costretta a dire chi aveva procurato quel veleno, anche se non aveva dubbi che solo il Duca d'Orleans ne aveva i mezzi e le capacità…

E non avrebbe chiesto nulla ad André…

Proprio nulla…

Si sarebbe avvicinata a lui e…

 _André…_

Il suo nome…

Pronunciato piano, quasi con timore, quando Oscar scese da cavallo avvicinandosi lentamente alla sua casa.

Il buio attorno, il respiro quasi mancava, le finestre scure, non c'erano stanze illuminate e neppure in quella di André parevano esserci luci.

Neppure il fuoco acceso.

 _André…_

Il suo nome, pronunciato piano, quasi con timore, quando aprì la porta della sua stanza, buia e silenziosa.

Era vuota, il letto rifatto.

Era vuota, buia, fredda, ordinata.

Il cuore prese a battere di nuovo, velocemente.

A quell'ora lui avrebbe dovuto essere a casa.

"André…".

Il suo nome, pronunciato più forte ora.

Perché se non era lì forse era in qualche altra parte della casa.

Oscar corse al piano di sopra nella propria stanza.

Anche quella era ordinatamente buia e fredda.

I passi si fecero veloci, il respiro prese a mancare e le braccia iniziarono a tremare, mentre la mano afferrava le maniglie delle porte e ad una ad una scorrevano di fronte a lei stanze vuote, ordinatamente buie e fredde.

Il respiro si fece corto, un passo incerto e Oscar barcollò e si ritrovò a terra, il solo appoggio della parete dietro di lei, sulla quale scivolò, quasi come un sacco vuoto.

"André…dove sei? Maledizione rispondimi!" – iniziò a gridare, prima piano, poi sempre più forte.

Aveva scorto solo alcune candele accese, giù nell'ingresso principale.

Il respiro corto e le lacrime ora salivano e chiudevano la gola…

"Dove sei?".

Oscar rimase seduta a terra, la testa appoggiata alla parete, gli occhi chiusi per acquietare il respiro e percepire un rumore, uno qualsiasi, che desse prova che nella sua casa c'era ancora qualcuno.

Poi una voce conosciuta e gli occhi che si aprivano e si spalancavano davanti alla figura familiare di nanny che aveva sollevato su di lei la luce flebile di una candela e la osservava quasi stravolta.

"Bambina…ma cosa fai qui? Stai bene? Santo…ma da dove vieni? Cosa è successo?".

Una domanda di seguito all'altra e Oscar che osservava la sua governante.

 _C'era solo nanny. Nessun altro…_

 _André non c'era…non c'era…_

"Nanny…ti prego…dov'è André? Dimmi dov'è ti supplico…non lo trovo da nessuna parte…" – chiese Oscar quasi piangendo.

"Mademoiselle…ma che cosa è successo?".

"Ti prego nanny, adesso non posso spiegarti. Ti dirò tutto ma dimmi dov'è André!".

"Bambina…André non c'è. Non c'è…".

Poche parole, quasi sussurrate e con esse la visione di una realtà a cui Oscar non poteva credere.

"Dimmi dov'è?" – continuò, senza fiato.

"E' partito…".

Oscar credette di aver compreso male.

"Cosa?".

Il respiro più affannato…

"Partito? Dove…dov'è andato? Devo parlargli…" – mormorò mentre l'angoscia pareva prendere il sopravvento su di lei.

"Oh…alzati ti prego, bambina mia. Non puoi restare li a terra…vado a chiamare tuo padre…il generale è a casa…".

La donna indietreggiò per correre chiamare il Generale Jaryaies.

Oscar le afferrò la gonna del vestito e la tirò per non lasciarla allontanare.

"Dimmi dov'è André…ti supplico…".

Un istante di silenzio scorse tra di loro.

Nanny si voltò scorrendo al corridoio scuro e freddo.

Ordinatamente vuoto.

Le parole uscirono nette, in quello spazio vuoto e freddo.

"André non c'è. E' partito. Sono due giorni che è partito. Il generale gli ha concesso di lasciare questa casa e lui è partito…assieme alla sua fidanzata…".

"La sua fidanzata…" – balbettò Oscar.

"Si…André mi ha fatto conoscere quella giovane, si chiama Maileen. Sai, è bella e gentile. L'ha incontrata da poco tempo. Mi ha detto che desidera sposarla e…".

Nanny si fermò un istante.

L'ennesimo cambiamento nella sua ordinata vita, la scoperta che André non era più solo e che anzi si sarebbe presto sposato, erano avvenimenti che già da soli avevano messo a dura prova le convinzioni che la nonna aveva sempre avuto sul nipote.

Sorprendenti visioni, non facili d'accettare…

Nanny dovette respirare piano per riferirle all'altra.

Perché conosceva il legame tra i due giovani e sapeva che quella partenza avrebbe colpito anche lei.

"Si sposeranno…sai…avevo sperato che accadesse…così il mio André non sarà più solo… lei aspetta un bambino…e così…" – mormorò quasi timorosa che le parole avrebbero finito per colpire Oscar oltre quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto sopportare.

"No!" – il grido eruppe talmente forte che tutta la casa parve rianimarsi.

Le affermazioni inaspettate, dirompenti, sconosciute la raggiunsero, colpendola, una dopo l'altra, ripetutamente.

"No…non è vero…non è vero!".

Il respiro si chiuse, la mente perdeva lucidità.

Il freddo entrò prepotente, nelle ossa e sulla pelle, molto più del vento che l'aveva tenuta stretta a sé, avvolta entro spirali gelide, durante le lunghe e solitarie ore di viaggio.

"Oh…vado a chiamare tuo padre…" – continuò nanny mentre anche lei sentiva salire le lacrime agli occhi, che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di rivedere Oscar, per come l'aveva vista lasciare la casa, quasi immobile, quasi morta.

E nel cuore, più che nella testa di nanny, risiedeva la reazione di Oscar quando lei avesse saputo ciò che era accaduto ad André.

Ch'erano sempre stati insieme, lei e André, e nanny aveva pensato che sarebbe stato così per tutto il resto della loro vita.

Nanny aveva sempre temuto quel futuro perché in quel modo nessuno dei due sarebbe mai stato felice.

Ma nanny sapeva che separandosi nessuno dei due lo sarebbe stato, comunque.

Era complicato…

Nanny si allontanò velocemente quasi per evitare d'ascoltare quella sorta di respiro affannato e la negazione ripetuta ossessivamente.

Quando il generale arrivò nel corridoio, Oscar aveva chiuso gli occhi e se ne stava appoggiata alla parete, respirando piano a denti stretti, quasi forzando l'aria ad attraversare il corpo, quasi a costringersi a restare viva.

I pugni chiusi mentre sentiva il sostegno freddo dietro di sé, unico appoggio alla vita che pareva quasi voler scivolare via da sé.

"Maledizione perché?" – mormorò quasi non ci fosse più nessuno lì accanto a lei.

Era André che lei aveva cercato.

E lui se n'era andato.

"Oscar…che cosa è successo?" – chiese allarmato il Generale Jaryaies mentre l'aiutava ad alzarsi.

Il nome di André ossessivamente ripetuto piano, mentre nanny l'aiutava a sedersi sul letto e le scostava i capelli dalla fronte…

"Ti prego bambina…dimmi cosa è accaduto!? Avresti dovuto essere sulla strada per la Svezia…" – chiese di nuovo nanny tentando di forzare il silenzio di disperazione.

A nanny Oscar non riuscì a dire la verità.

La tenne gelosamente custodita dentro di sé, dato che quella verità se ne stava a galleggiare, subdola e tagliente nelle vene, assieme a quel veleno, assieme alle sensazioni che aveva provato e che ora parevano quasi trascinarla via, al pensiero che lei non avrebbe più rivisto André.

 _Perché lui se n'era andato…_

 _Si sarebbe sposato con quella ragazza…aspettavano un figlio…_

 _Quando era accaduto che tutto questo le fosse sfuggito!?_

 _Quando era accaduto di non esser più stata capace di comprendere l'altro e dunque sé stessa?!_

Neppure a suo padre riuscì a confessare la verità. Figuriamoci…

Gli disse solo che non avrebbe sopportato l'umiliazione di un'accusa di tradimento senza tentare almeno di difendersi.

Questo per lei era troppo importante.

Talmente importante che anche un matrimonio – il suo - poteva passare in secondo piano.

Poi se il destino avesse deciso che lei sarebbe finita in galera, così sarebbe stato.

Una giustificazione più che esauriente per l'orgoglio e l'onore del Generale Jarjayes che osservò la figlia, severo ma tutto sommato sollevato del colpo di testa dell'altra, che rimediare al disonore d'una accusa di tradimento piuttosto che ad un matrimonio mancato era senz'altro degno di lei e del prestigio del loro casato.

Jarjayes si disse d'accordo.

Ma c'era di più.

Oscar era seduta sul letto.

Pensava che suo padre si sarebbe avventurato in una filippica sul senso dell'onore e sul fatto che la loro famiglia aveva sempre servito i sovrani mai sottraendosi a qualsiasi accusa di tradimento.

Questo Oscar si sarebbe aspettata…

Mentre lei avrebbe voluto gridare e fuggire via di nuovo e si dava della stupida per non aver compreso e per aver lasciato andare via Andrè…

Lui non era lì…

André non era più in quella casa.

Ed ora essa le appariva come una specie di antro vuoto, freddo, che avrebbe finito per inghiottire la sua vita.

Anzi, qualsiasi posto a quel punto sarebbe divenuto sconosciuto e vuoto.

Anche se lei fosse finita in Svezia.

Solo che in Svezia lei aveva deciso di non andarci.

Ed aveva deciso che mai avrebbe sposato Fersen.

Ma era troppo tardi.

Anche André alla fine aveva preso le sue decisioni.

Altro uscì dalla bocca di suo padre.

Altro che le fece quasi mancare il respiro, sollevando la mente ed il cuore.

"La Regina Maria Antonietta…" – esordì in tono serio il Generale Jaryaies – "Nonostante la tua partenza, ha continuato a perorare la tua innocenza. Si è adoperata in tutti i modi presso il Conte d'Artois e presso i tuoi superiori perché si arrivasse a comprendere ciò che realmente doveva essere accaduto. Alla fine…è stato stabilito che molto probabilmente proprio la sorella dell'arciere scomparso dopo la recita potrebbe avere avuto un ruolo in tutta questa storia…".

Oscar ascoltò le parole.

Dentro di sè vide scorrere una verità a cui neppure suo padre era arrivato ma che Oscar stessa aveva compreso molto bene.

"All'inizio non si era ritenuto possibile che quella giovane fosse coinvolta, anche per rispetto verso Madame Elisabeth, di cui Mademoiselle Bertinou era dama di compagnia. Ma quando i soldati di guardia alla saletta della galleria dove si trovavano gli arcieri hanno detto di aver visto una ragazza salire fino lassù e poi parlare con l'arciere ch'è scomparso, allora è stato chiaro che quella giovane non poteva che essere la sorella e quindi solo lei avrebbe potuto portare le frecce autentiche. Non poteva non essere coinvolta. Ho appreso oggi che la Guardia Reale è stata incaricata di cercare quella giovane ed anche suo fratello…".

 _Ecco…_ \- pensò Oscar a quel punto - _Il Conte d'Artois, e chissà chi altro c'era dietro quella faccenda, hanno deciso ch'è giunto il momento di far tacere Maileen per sempre…_

Maileen ora non sarebbe più servita a nessuno ed accusarla di essere una tra coloro che avevano avuto un ruolo in quella congiura altro non significava che quella ragazza avrebbe pagato per tutti.

Dunque anche lei era solo una pedina, a conoscenza di troppi particolari.

"Sei stata definitivamente scagionata…".

La eco delle parole risuonò lontano nella mente di Oscar.

Lei si volse verso suo padre, ancora incredula.

"Io…".

"Si, Oscar…sei libera! La regina Maria Antonietta ha fatto l'impossibile per intercedere per te e alla fine anche il Conte d'Artois si è convinto. In realtà lui era già soddisfatto per la tua partenza. Ma adesso, se tornerai a Versailles, non credo che né lui né altri potranno obiettare nulla. Potrai tornare alla tua vita quando vorrai. E a testa alta…certo quando ti sentirai meglio. Sono veramente felice…".

Oscar era senza parole, senza fiato, senza respiro…

Imprecò tra sé e sé…

Il Conte d'Artois aveva mutato idea sulle accuse di tradimento che le aveva mosso…

 _Che assurdità!_

Il conte aveva cambiato idea semplicemente perché adesso il suo obiettivo era far tacere Maileen, per sempre.

Un solo pensiero…

Lei era libera adesso, ma André…

Che ne sarebbe stato di lui?

André se n'era andato con Maileen e adesso lei era ricercata…

"André!" – esclamò piano, in preda al terrore.

"So a cosa stai pensando figlia mia…" – la interruppe suo padre – "E ti capisco. Nemmeno io avrei immaginato ciò che sarebbe accaduto quando ho dato ad André il consenso di lasciare questa casa assieme a quella giovane. Non sapevo neppure che fossero fidanzati. A questo punto non so se anche lui sia coinvolto in questa storia e se in realtà la sua partenza sia dipesa dal tentativo di aiutare e salvare quella giovane…non so proprio cosa pensare…".

 _Fidanzati?_

 _Ancora con questa storia…_

 _Non mi hai mai detto nulla…_

 _Quando ho lasciato Parigi…_

 _Le sue parole su quella giovane…allora era vero…era tutto vero?_

 _Ma perché non è rimasto qui?_

 _Perché se n'è andato?_

 _Per difendere lei?_

 _E' davvero innamorato di lei e…_

La testa pareva scoppiare…

Oscar prese seriamente a temere che in quella storia l'unico fondo di verità fosse che André, il suo André, si fosse realmente innamorato di quella giovane e che sapendola coinvolta in quella congiura, per proteggerla, avesse deciso di portarla via da Parigi.

Allora le voleva veramente bene…

Oscar si portò le mani alla testa.

Non poteva credere che fosse tutto vero.

"La Guardia Reale avrebbe il compito di cercare quella ragazza per…" – ebbe solo la forza di replicare lei.

"Arrestarla!" – concluse il generale con un sospiro di rassegnazione – "André non sa nulla di questa storia…se tenterà di fermare i soldati…non oso pensare cosa potrebbe accadere…questo preoccupa anche me…".

 _Dovevo rendermene conto…_

 _Io dovevo capirlo che quella ragazza non era sincera e adesso…_

 _Adesso lui è partito con lei…_

 _E forse è in pericolo per proteggere lei…_

"Non posso permettere una cosa del genere! Padre, André non può pagare per gli errori di qualcun altro…".

"Capisco ma noi non possiamo fare molto. La Guardia Reale dovrà trovare quella ragazza. Spero solo che lui non resterà coinvolto. Ma se André vorrà salvare quella giovane…questo potrebbe costargli caro!".

"Padre, voi sapete dove si sono diretti!?".

Di nuovo una domanda secca, fredda.

Lo sguardo puntato su suo padre ora e il cuore che aveva ripreso a battere.

Se avesse potuto Oscar sarebbe partita subito anche s'era sfinita e senza respiro.

"Di questo non sono sicuro…pare che la famiglia di origine di quella giovane abiti nel villaggio di Amiens. Io credo siano diretti là. Anzi, a quest'ora credo che ormai saranno già arrivati. I soldati del Tenente Girodel partiranno domani all'alba…".

Oscar era senza parole, senza fiato, senza respiro…

Non parlò più, né riuscì più ad ascoltare altro dalla bocca di suo padre.

 _Che cosa ho fatto?_

 _Ti ho lasciato a lei…_

 _Ecco cosa ho fatto…_

 _Io non mi ero mai resa conto di quello che sentivo per te…_

 _E adesso non posso neppure parlarti…avrei voluto dirti ciò che sentivo…almeno questo…_

Il cuore batteva, i pensieri scorrevano…

Le mani si chiusero.

Troppi avvenimenti, troppi dubbi…

Non aveva senso tutto ciò ch'era accaduto.

Non aveva senso ascoltare nanny e suo padre parlare di André e di quella giovane come fidanzati.

Mentre lei invece trovava un solo senso a ciò che aveva ascoltato.

Il respiro, la carezza, il movimento impercettibile che lei aveva donato a sé stessa per ascoltarlo, il suo André, su di sé, per respirarlo su di sé, per concedersi a lui e concedere lui a se stessa.

Voleva averlo per sé…

Solo accanto a lui la sua anima viveva e percepiva la vita.

Solo accanto a lui lei aveva cessato di respirare e aveva percepito un'unica dirompente assoluta certezza.

Se stessa assieme a lui...

Quella certezza l'aveva avuta accanto a sé per tutta la sua vita.

L'aveva accarezzata ed osservata in tutti quegli anni.

Essa le era scorsa accanto, silenziosa…

Aveva le sembianze di André, la sua voce, il suo respiro, il suo sguardo.

E lei l'aveva lasciato andare.

E con lui lei aveva perso se stessa…

Le mani di Oscar si erano aperte o forse non erano state abbastanza salde e certe per trattenerlo, stretto a sé.

E così lei stessa e la sua vita si erano tramutate nell'Inferno in cui lei ora vagava.

Nonostante fosse stanchissima quella notte Oscar non dormì.

I suoi occhi, i suoi sensi si mantennero inesorabilmente vigili.

Gli occhi asciutti, incapaci di piangere, le mani fredde, le gambe immobili…

E lui era sempre lì a tormentare la mente ed il cuore, a scavare dentro di lei, a battere nelle viscere ossessivamente, tanto che ad un certo punto scagliò via le coperte, alzandosi, in preda al delirio.

"Maledizione André…ti troverò!".

Le lacrime tentarono di avere la meglio e Oscar le ricacciò in gola.

"Ti troverò e dovrai raccontarmi tutto e dovrai spiegarmi che cosa è successo e perché…".

 _§§§_

 _Ti troverò…-_ mormorò tra sé e sé mentre di nuovo nella mattina fredda e nebbiosa Oscar ripartiva, questa volta come una furia, verso nord, verso Amiens.

Prima dei soldati, prima che André potesse commettere un errore.

Prima che il suo stesso errore diventasse irreparabile.

"Non ti lascerò andare via…".

Ci arrivò in poco più di una giornata ad Amiens e mai, percorrendo quella strada come tante volte era accaduto con André, le sembrò fosse così lunga.

Era la stessa strada che portava ad Arras ma in quel momento la mente di Oscar era occupata dall'unico intento di trovare l'abitazione della famiglia De Berintou.

La nonna di André non aveva fornito che poche informazione e ormai era quasi notte.

Oscar non poteva cedere alla stanchezza, tanto più che molto probabilmente i soldati della Guardia Reale sarebbero giunti di lì a poche ore e loro non si sarebbero fermati anche se fosse stato buio.

Percorse vie e vicoli chiedendo ai pochi passanti ancora in giro.

Il freddo pungente si stava facendo strada e la nebbia sottile pareva accanirsi, nascondendo a poco a poco i nomi delle vie, mentre le luci che provenivano dalle finestre affacciate sulle strade si facevano sempre più fioche ed evanescenti.

Ancora una volta Oscar comprese che la sua indecisione aveva finito per sovrastare ed inghiottire qualsiasi speranza di trovare André.

E parlargli…

Almeno questo…

La porta di casa de Berintou si aprì piano e una vecchia cameriera si affacciò timorosa.

La donna ascoltò silenziosa, concedendosi di tanto in tanto una rapida occhiata alla strana persona che se ne stava sulla porta, avvolta in un mantello scuro, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, chiedendo di Mademoiselle de Berintou, dove fosse e se fosse stato possibile vederla e se con lei per caso non fosse arrivato un giovane di nome André.

L'anziana ascoltò e poi si decise a rispondere.

Oscar comprese che le sue mani non sarebbero state abbastanza salde e che ora la sua vita sarebbe definitivamente scivolata all'Inferno…

Nessuno…

Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di trascinarla fuori da quell'Inferno, quando apprese che Maileen de Berintou abitava sì in quella casa e che era arrivata in quella casa due giorni prima.

E con lei c'era un giovane di nome André, il suo fidanzato…

E che no, nessuno avrebbe potuto parlare con Mademoiselle de Berintou perché lei non era più in quella casa.

Se n'era andata quella stessa mattina, assieme al suo fidanzato e ai suoi fratelli…

"Dove?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

L'Inferno, il cuore si spezza e il respiro cede…

"In Inghilterra…" – borbottò la vecchia.

"Cosa? In Inghilterra?" – replicò Oscar quasi sperasse d'aver compreso male e che l'anziana la correggesse.

"Si, la famiglia de Berintou ha alcuni parenti in Inghilterra e i due giovani hanno espresso il desiderio di sposarsi là…Mademoiselle Maileen andrà in Inghilterra…".

L'Inferno, il cuore si spezza e il respiro cede…

A quel veleno non ci sarebbe stato nessun rimedio, nessun antidoto.

Il demone era entrato dentro di lei adesso e si sarebbe preso il suo cuore e Oscar quasi credette di sentire il proprio corpo perdere a poco a poco il contatto con la realtà.

Immobile a fissare quella vecchia acida, Oscar pensò che ora nulla avrebbe avuto più senso.

La disperazione impose di fare un'ultima domanda.

La disperazione impose di risalire a cavallo e sfidare il buio e la nebbia fredda e pungente sul viso…

Piccole lame sottili ed evanescenti…

Quasi ambite, a confronto di quelle ben più solide piantate dentro di lei.

La disperazione crebbe ancora ed ancora mentre sentiva riecheggiare nella testa l'ultima risposta che la donna le aveva concesso prima di richiudere pesantemente il portone della casa davanti a lei.

 _Calais…_

Maileen de Berintou ed il suo fidanzato André Grandier, si sarebbero imbarcati da Calais per raggiungere l'Inghilterra.

Era là che Oscar si stava dirigendo mentre mai nella sua vita aveva potuto percepire dentro di sé il freddo pungente che sferzava il viso attraversando la regione di Arras.

Oscar vide sfilare il piccolo paesino alla sua destra, lontano, appena lambito dal chiarore dell'aurora, lucente e distante.

In quel momento Arras era colmo solo dei suoi ricordi e le appariva vuoto, distante, quasi non lo conoscesse affatto. Un paese come un altro, perché i ricordi di sé e lui erano annebbiati, sporcati dall'assenza di André.

Nella cavalcata, il vento in faccia, il corpo scosso da infinite stille di dolore per la forzata immobilità che aveva leso la proverbiale scioltezza di gesti e pensieri, Oscar si rese conto, a poco a poco, che non sarebbe potuto esistere altro posto, tempo, gesto, sorriso, sguardo, voce, carezza, respiro, luce, immagine e sospiro che non fossero quelli che venivano da André.

Tutto ciò che aveva fatto parte della sua vita veniva da lui e tornava a lui…

Ogni ricordo era pieno della sua esistenza e lei si scoprì immersa in lui, quasi lei stessa non esistesse più.

Si sentì perduta…

Il paesaggio a poco a poco iniziò a mutare, divenendo più brullo e selvaggio, mentre l'odore della salsedine impregnava l'aria, scivolando tra gli arbusti, gli alberi, i cespugli, i campi aridi ed incolti.

Il mare blu in lontananza rivelò la sua immensa distesa, aprendosi al crescente chiarore del mattino e confondendosi con l'essenza azzurra e cupa del cielo, chiuso e grigio sopra di lei.

L'aria era solcata dai voli radenti e veloci dei gabbiani e spaziando con lo sguardo ancora più lontano si poteva scorgere l'indistinta e lattiginosa macchia bianca delle scogliere inglesi.

Il mare cupo e minaccioso le era noto, familiare, come quello altrettanto freddo della Normandia, capace di spezzare per sempre il legame tra due persone, attraverso poche onde gonfie di umidità.

Dopo due giorni di viaggio e concedendosi che poche soste per riposare e far riposare il cavallo, raggiunse Calais e poi il porto che, sotto la luce cristallina del mattino, si animava di suoni, voci, odori, in un crescendo pacato ma costante.

Di tanto in tanto un fischio più netto spezzava di colpo l'atmosfera apparentemente tranquilla.

Il fischio di una nave…

Il porto non era molto grande e con un po' di fortuna non sarebbe stato difficile individuare le navi in partenza per l'Inghilterra.

All'ufficio imbarchi Oscar dovette usare tutta la diplomazia e tutta l'autorità che il suo grado le permetteva e il cuore quasi smise di battere quando l'addetto al registro dei passeggeri le mostrò, non senza qualche riluttanza, i nomi delle persone che si erano registrate per imbarcarsi il giorno prima e quelle che si stavano imbarcando in quelle ore.

Lei scorse velocemente alle liste e appunto il cuore quasi parve uscire dal petto quando lesse quattro nomi, conosciuti e riconosciuti.

Tre avevano lo stesso cognome, de Berintou.

Il quarto era quello di André.

Lui era su quella nave…

"Monsieur…" – mormorò l'addetto agli imbarchi – "Devo avvertirla…la nave è in partenza…proprio in questo momento…".

Se Oscar non fosse stata addestrata come un soldato e non avesse avuto dalla sua la capacità di mantenere il sangue freddo anche di fronte a situazioni pressoché impossibili, probabilmente non sarebbe stata in grado di uscire da quell'ufficio come una furia e correre sulla banchina e cercare quella nave ed ascoltare il fischio ripetuto che annunciava l'imminente partenza.

E lei, in bilico tra due mondi, stretta tra l'Inferno che pareva non concederle un passo al di fuori di esso, e l'Empireo ove ritrovare se stessa.

L'attenzione, conscia dei suoni del porto, venne catturata improvvisamente da un'altra immagine, altrettanto terribile che si svolse davanti ai suoi occhi e che lei ebbe a mala pena il tempo di comprendere.

L'arrivo al porto aveva preceduto di poco l'arrivo del drappello dei soldati della Guardia Reale incaricati di trovare Maileen de Berintou.

Oscar vide il Tenente Girodel, proprio lui, affrettarsi ed entrare nell'ufficio imbarchi proprio come pochi istanti prima aveva fatto lei.

Il cuore prese a battere sempre più forte quando si rese conto che se lei avesse tentato di richiamare l'attenzione di coloro che si trovavano sulla nave probabilmente quelle stesse persone sarebbero state notate anche dai soldati che in pochi istanti erano già sulla banchina, mentre uno di loro correva verso gli addetti alla partenza della nave per fermare l'imbarcazione che stava per essere condotta fuori dal porto.

Oscar s'appiattì quasi contro il muro di un edificio poco lontano dal teatro della terribile scena.

Era arrivata tardi…

Troppo tardi per tutto…

Trovare André prima dei soldati…

Avvertirlo che loro stavano cercando Maileen…

Il respiro quasi si fermò quando comprese che, attraverso alcune segnalazioni provenienti da terra, i marinai imbarcati sulla nave erano in procinto d'effettuando manovre opposte a quelle utili a prendere il largo ed anzi le vele, già ammainate, lentamente venivano raccolte e nuovamente legate.

Il Tenente Girodel era dunque riuscito a fermare in tempo la nave.

Dunque lei avrebbe rivisto André…

I pugni chiusi e la mente contratta in attesa della visione.

I sensi tutti sulle immagini…

Parole le giunsero alle spalle…

La colsero di sorpresa tanto ch'ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi e spalancare gli occhi prima di ritrovarsi quasi abbagliata dalla luce leggera che si rifletteva lungo la lama di un pugnale di fronte a lei e lei correva agli occhi della persona che si ritrovava addosso.

Poche parole…

"Io non sarò comprensivo come mia sorella…" - nette e decise – "Non aprite la bocca altrimenti metterò fine alla vostra esistenza come già avrei dovuto fare tempo fa…".

Oscar non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi.

"Chi siete?" – chiese quasi senza voce.

In realtà a lei mancava solo il nome di quella persona.

Solo quello le mancava di sapere perché il viso di quell'uomo lei lo aveva già visto, per ben due volte nelle settimane precedenti.

Nella locanda quando quel tizio aveva tentato d'aggredirla e poi nel vicolo davanti al Palace Royal e poi ancora quella notte in cui aveva deciso di seguire la carrozza della dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth.

"Sono stupito…" – continuò l'altro accennando una nota sarcastica nella voce – "Si, sono veramente stupito! Non avrei mai immaginato di rivedervi così presto…anzi…io credevo che non ce l'avreste fatta a sopravvivere…".

"Cosa?".

Oscar sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole.

La mente intenta a percepire i suoni provenienti dal punto di attracco della nave, dove nel frattempo i soldati avevano fatto scendere il capitano per perquisire l'imbarcazione.

E la mente parimenti intenta a comprendere le strane frasi di quell'uomo…

"Non qui…c'è troppa confusione…venite via…".

"No" – contestò Oscar – "Voglio restare…devo trovare una persona…è su quella nave…".

"Venite via" – replicò l'altro con fare più minaccioso – "Altrimenti voi non avrete il tempo di fare più niente nella vostra vita…".

L'uomo alzò il pugnale puntandolo alla gola.

Lei sussultò ma non si perse d'animo tentando di divincolarsi.

Invece di indietreggiare Oscar si fece contro l'altro che sorpreso dal gesto non fece in tempo a scansare il pugnale.

Un rivolo di sangue solcò la pelle del collo e Oscar a quel punto si ritrasse non emettendo un grido ma lanciando un'occhiata feroce al giovane.

"Maledizione…siete veramente testarda!" – imprecò l'altro.

"Avete detto… _vostra sorella?_ Siete il fratello di Maileen?" – continuò Oscar portandosi la mano al collo per tamponare la ferita.

"Mi avete stancato…" – sibilò l'uomo che comprese di dover cambiare rapidamente tattica per fermare l'altra.

Arretrò di qualche passo.

"Lucas…" – mormorò piano.

Oscar comprese nell'istante successivo chi potesse essere quell'uomo, anche se non riuscì a sapere il nome.

Lo comprese perché da dietro l'energumeno sbucò un giovane.

Oscar lo riconobbe.

Era il fratello di Maileen de Berintou, Lucas, e allora forse il tizio più alto doveva essere l'altro fratello…

André aveva detto che Maileen aveva due fratelli.

"Se voi siete qui, perché i vostri nomi sono nel registro dei passeggeri della nave!?".

Oscar ebbe il tempo di pronunciare le poche parole prima d'essere sopraffatta dai due giovani che le si avventarono addosso, il più forte bloccandola per le braccia e l'altro avvicinandole al viso una strana sostanza che la fece barcollare inizialmente e poi perdere i sensi.

"Se non l'avessi vista con i miei occhi non ci avrei mai creduto!" – biascicò Pascal de Berintou mentre assieme al fratello trascinavano l'avversaria dentro un edificio poco lontano dal punto in cui l'avevano trovata – "Evidentemente sono più bravo come medico che come assassino!" – esclamò seppur senza troppa convinzione.

 _Maileen è una ragazza molto dolce…_

 _Sai… avevi ragione tu…_

 _Credo di piacerle e anch'io sento qualcosa per lei…_

Le parole riemersero nella mente mentre la coscienza si dibatteva per risalire anch'essa in superficie dallo strano mare torbido e scuro in cui pareva essere finita.

Schiuse gli occhi, lentamente.

Provò a muovere le mani ma si rese conto ch'erano legate.

I raggi del sole disegnavano linee dritte e tese lungo il pavimento di legno.

Era seduta a terra, le mani legate e la mente richiamata a fatica alla realtà.

Il fischio di una nave in partenza, un'altra nave, le rammentò immediatamente dove fosse e così tentò di alzarsi per andare verso la porta e uscire.

Una mano sulla spalla la ricacciò giù a forza e lei si ritrovò di nuovo gli occhi dell'avversario addosso, mentre quello la osservava ed un sorriso compiaciuto gli scorreva sulla faccia.

105


	28. Troppo tardi

_**Troppo tardi…**_

"Chi diavolo siete?" – chiese Oscar di nuovo – "Siete il fratello di Maileen?".

"Pascal de Berintou…per servirvi…Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies…".

"Ascoltate…non c'è tempo da perdere…i soldati della Guardia Reale stanno cercando Maileen…vogliono arrestarla…dovete dirmi dov'è!".

L'altro si alzò a quelle parole.

Sembrava sorpreso ma non allarmato.

Non più di tanto.

Comunque non tanto quanto si sarebbe aspettata Oscar.

"Sapete perché?" – chiese quindi con aria di sufficienza.

Oscar non si fidava di quell'individuo ma non aveva scelta.

Doveva cedere e forse solo così l'altro si sarebbe finalmente deciso a parlare.

"Io devo trovare André!" – disse Oscar con più decisione.

"Prima voglio conoscere quello che sapete su questa storia. Perché avete detto che Maileen dovrebbe essere arrestata!?".

Oscar tentò di richiamare a se il tono di quella voce, per comprenderne le sfumature.

L'arroganza di chi si sente in quel momento più forte e può agire in qualsiasi direzione, oppure la disperazione di chi vuole sapere, a tutti i costi, perché teme un pericolo.

Oscar scelse la seconda, perché era la stessa che animava lei.

Ognuno di loro avrebbe concesso qualcosa. A piccoli passi.

Perché ciascuno di loro avesse ciò che chiedeva.

"Io e Lucas siamo i fratelli di Maileen…" – proseguì Pascal, almeno per dar conto all'altra della propria identità – "Allora volete dirmi perché qualcuno vorrebbe arrestare mia sorella?".

"Conoscete il Duca d'Orleans?" – chiese Oscar diretta.

Un attimo di esitazione.

Pascal si rese conto che quella domanda non era casuale e non mirava solo a rendere più chiara la sua posizione in tutta quella storia.

"Sia io che i miei fratelli lo conosciamo. Siamo stati ospiti più volte nella sua casa e lui ha aiutato me e mio fratello a studiare…".

"E a far entrare Maileen a corte come dama di compagnia di Madame Elisabeth!?" – continuò Oscar.

Anche quella domanda non era casuale ed essa conteneva già la risposta, dedotta evidentemente dalla strada che sia lei sia il suo interlocutore avevano intrapreso.

"Diciamo pure che le cose sono andate così!".

Un respiro fondo, un'altra domanda.

E ancora quella domanda era un'informazione su ciò che stava accadendo.

Anche se, lei ne era certa, quel giovane non poteva essere così stupido da non averlo già compreso.

La figura ingombrante del Duca d'Orleans doveva aver giocato un ruolo primario nel destino di quei tre ragazzi ed era inevitabile che tutto fosse riconducibile a lui.

"E' stato lui a chiedervi di uccidere i sovrani durante la rappresentazione?".

Quella domanda avrebbe avuto il potere di spiazzare chiunque, ma Pascal de Berintou parve assolutamente a suo agio nel fornire la risposta, perché nella sua stessa risposta ci sarebbe stata la risposta alle domande di Oscar.

"Si" - un lieve sospiro mentre lo sguardo spaziava lontano, fuori dalla finestra - "Si…io ho procurato il veleno e mio fratello avrebbe dovuto colpire i sovrani con le frecce durante la scena dell'assalto…".

Oscar spalancò gli occhi a quell'affermazione.

"Cosa? Le frecce? Le frecce dovevano essere avvelenate?".

"Dovevano…" – replicò Pascal quasi rassegnato – "Maileen non ha avuto il coraggio di utilizzare il veleno…".

"Perché?" – chiese Oscar stravolta – "Io sono stata colpita…e anche André…ma lui…io non ricordo…non mi sembrava che stesse male…".

"Allora voi non sapete nulla?" – chiese Pascal.

"Vi prego…parlate…è importante…".

"E sia…le frecce avrebbero dovuto colpire a morte la famiglia reale. Mia sorella ha il cuore tenero. Non voleva che quel bambino, il Delfino di Francia, morisse e poi temeva che André venisse colpito, magari inavvertitamente. Lucas è molto bravo ma il rischio era veramente alto…".

"André è stato colpito…".

"Si, ma la freccia lo ha solo ferito…".

"Io…perché invece io…io sono stata male…".

"Per voi è stato diverso. E' stata Maileen a colpirvi…il perché…beh…questo dovreste chiederlo direttamente a lei. A me non l'ha mai detto com'è accaduto. Forse c'entra il vostro amico André!?".

Il tono volutamente sospeso, il sorrisetto ironico sul viso dell'altro si piantarono sulla faccia di Oscar, trafitta dalle parole, costretta a tornare con la mente a quel momento ed alle parole di Maileen che riemersero dal profondo dei ricordi, ovattati dai giorni di sofferenza.

Maileen aveva giocato sulla gelosia che Oscar pareva aver istintivamente provato verso di lei.

Quella gelosia aveva finito per confondere gl'intenti, facendo perdere tempo prezioso per arrivare alla verità.

Quella gelosia, in fondo, non era del tutto ingiustificata.

Solo adesso però, Oscar iniziava a comprenderlo.

Che la gelosia era emersa a prescindere dal fatto che la giovane avesse cospirato per uccidere i sovrani.

Non era solo per quello…

Ma perché…

L'altra pareva aver preso il cuore di André.

E questo aveva trafitto Oscar, anche se non ne aveva compreso immediatamente il senso ed il significato.

Rammentò allora il momento in cui era stata colpita.

Aveva scoperto Maileen nella sala delle armi mentre tentava di sostituire il pugnale di scena…

"Maileen vi ha colpito con uno stiletto…uno simile a questo…".

Pascal estrasse dalla giacca una piccola scatola.

L'aprì delicatamente e il bianco candido della lama di uno stiletto adagiato mostrò il suo riflesso, scivolando nello sguardo di Oscar che lo osservava come stranita.

"Con quello? Che cos'è?".

"E' una lunga storia…siete stata male e non potete ricordare…".

"Quel piccolo pugnale…sono stata colpita con quello!?".

"E' stata Maileen. La lama dell'altro stiletto conteneva del veleno. Dentro Ma evidentemente non abbastanza per uccidervi…".

Oscar sollevò gli occhi.

Era legata ma se fosse stata in grado si sarebbe avventata sull'altro senza pensare che lui era più alto e ben piantato e che forse avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lei.

Lo sguardo però trafisse davvero l'altro che quello per un istante rimase spiazzato dalla rabbia che poteva leggere sul volto della donna, legata, priva di difese e che pure lo stava sfidando.

Lo stesso sguardo di André…

"Non siete nient'altro che un assassino!" – esclamò Oscar per nulla intimorita dallo stato in cui si trovava.

Pascal sussultò.

Le stesse parole che gli aveva rivolto André.

E anche lui, quando le aveva pronunciate, si trovava in uno stato che avrebbe necessitato di maggiore diplomazia di quella che il giovane allora e quella donna ora stavano dimostrando.

Le parole taglienti fecero indietreggiare Pascal.

"Non è successo nulla…alla fine non è morto nessuno!" – sentenziò con sufficienza.

"Dipende dal vostro concetto di morte!" – sibilò Oscar spazientita dai toni alquanto crudeli dell'altro.

"Che intendete dire? Il vostro amico sta bene…sicuramente quella che ha corso il pericolo più grave eravate voi…lui se l'è cavata…nonostante la sua imperizia!".

"Cosa? Che intendete dire con se l'è cavata?" – incalzò Oscar allarmata dallo strano discorso, l'espressione sbiancata, incapace di comprendere il significato di quelle parole - "André è stato ferito è vero…lo rammento…ma…".

"Quel tizio è stato alquanto incosciente! Maileen mi ha detto ch'è stato _un incidente_ ma io ci credo poco…".

"Finitela con questi giri di parole e parlate maledizione!" – imprecò Oscar puntando un ginocchio a terra e facendo per alzarsi e scagliarsi contro l'altro.

"Calma…calma…" – riprese Pascal, arretrando un poco per sottrarsi all'assalto - "Se mia sorella non si fosse intestardita nel voler sposare quel bellimbusto avrei detto che quel tizio e voi siete fatti l'uno per l'altra!".

Oscar si bloccò all'istante, l'espressione smarrita prese il posto di quella alquanto spazientita che era corsa negli occhi.

"Che diavolo state dicendo?" – sibilò quasi annientata, che il discorso stava scivolando verso un terreno alquanto incerto, almeno per lei, ma evidentemente non così misterioso, dato che l'avversario che aveva conosciuto solo da pochi minuti, aveva emesso la sua sentenza, accostando semplicemente il carattere di lei a quello di André.

"Volevo dire che anche André era molto arrabbiato quando l'ho conosciuto. Voleva a tutti i costi che trovassi un antidoto per il veleno che aveva infettato voi e non credo di sbagliarmi se dico che per convincere me e mia sorella ad aiutarlo lui abbia toccato quel pugnale…".

Oscar non ebbe la forza di proseguire.

Si bloccò impietrita, trafitta dalla deduzione che appariva senz'altro degna di André.

Lui si sarebbe spinto fino a quel punto per lei.

Oscar ne era certa, conoscendolo per come lo conosceva lei.

Pascal non fece altro che rafforzare questa deduzione.

"Come vi dicevo, mia sorella mi ha raccontato una strana storia. André avrebbe toccato quel pugnale accidentalmente. Sulle prime ci avevo creduto…ma poi…conoscendolo e adesso conoscendo voi…credo l'abbia fatto di sua volontà per obbligare Maileen a trovare me e poi obbligare me ad aiutare voi! André ha fatto leva sull'affetto che mia sorella nutriva per lui per trovare il modo di aiutare voi. Se mia sorella l'avesse voluto vivo, avrebbe dovuto aiutare anche voi e così è stato…".

Il respiro si fece veloce.

Che aveva fatto André…

Impotenza e smarrimento la ricacciarono giù a terra, di nuovo.

"André…anche lui è stato avvelenato?" – chiese piano.

"Non è corretto!" – rimbeccò Pascal – " _Si è avvelenato_! Lo ha fatto lui, di sua iniziativa. Ormai ne sono convinto. Voleva aiutare voi e l'unico modo che aveva era costringere Maileen e me ad aiutarvi…".

Oscar non si chiese il perché di quel gesto folle.

Non se lo chiese perché non aveva tempo di farlo.

Non se lo chiese perché non aveva senso chiederselo.

La risposta dentro di sé…

Quel veleno, quello con il volto, la voce, lo sguardo, le mani calde e leggere di André, prese il sopravvento su di lei, ricacciandola a terra e poi di nuovo costringendola a sferrare un altro sguardo fulmineo al suo rapitore.

"Voglio sapere dov'è André?" – ripeté di nuovo.

"Non ancora!".

"Maledizione che altro volete?".

"Io vi ho detto la verità, ora tocca a voi. Perché Maileen è ricercata dalla Guardia Reale!?".

"Vi credevo più intelligente…".

"Perché?" – chiese l'altro stupito dall'affermazione.

"Voi stesso avete la risposta alla vostra domanda. Vi siete fidato della persona sbagliata! Vi siete alleato con un uomo senza scrupoli che si è servito di voi per realizzare il suo piano di eliminare il re e il Delfino. A quanto ho potuto comprendere il piano è fallito…dunque adesso voi tre siete diventati dei testimoni scomodi. E vostra sorella…nonostante sia la dama di compagnia di Madem Elisabeth…lo è diventata anche lei! Vedete Monsieur De Berintou…voi non avete fatto i conti con una persona che farebbe di tutto pur di continuare a tramare indisturbato! E nemmeno avete fatto i conti con una persona che tiene molto all'amicizia. Una persona che, a dispetto del giudizio severo ed irriverente che corre presso il suo popolo, ha fatto di tutto per aiutarmi e farmi scagionare da quell'accusa di tradimento. Così, l'irritazione del Duca d'Orleans per il piano fallito doveva trovare la propria soddisfazione…spostandosi su vostra sorella Maileen e su vostro fratello Lucas. Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta ha salvato me e adesso il Duca d'Orleans e il Conte d'Artois vogliono altri colpevoli. E quei colpevoli possono benissimo essere le stesse persone che hanno partecipato a quella congiura. Per metterle a tacere ovviamente. In fondo questa è la verità. Voi siete i testimoni della congiura e il duca e il conte non potrebbero permettersi che testimoni scomodi se ne vadano in giro per la Francia con il rischio di rivelare ciò che sanno…siete voi adesso che dovete essere eliminati…la Guardia Reale troverà Maileen e la riporterà a Parigi…".

"Maledizione" – imprecò l'altro.

La freddezza dimostrata fino a quel momento da Pascal Berintou parve vacillare, finalmente, alle parole di Oscar.

Lei lo vide cambiare espressione e quasi iniziare a tremare.

"Credevo lo sapeste…il Duca d'Orleans e il Conte d'Artois sono sempre usciti indenni da qualsiasi congiura abbiano ordito contro il re e la regina. Nessuno si è mai fatto avanti per accusarli…immagino che comprenderete perché ciò non è mai accaduto…".

La voce greve di Oscar, la risolutezza nel sottolineare l'ingenuità di Pascal, finirono per irritarlo ancora di più.

"Finitela adesso!" – gridò abbassandosi davanti al suo viso – "Noi non siamo poi così ingenui come credete!".

Oscar non comprese appieno il senso della frase.

Vedeva lo sguardo del giovane infuriato ma le parve di leggere una sincera nota di paura, perché in fondo ciò che lei aveva detto altro non significava che la sorella di quell'uomo era in pericolo, e così suo fratello e così lui stesso.

"Che intendete dire?" – chiese lei.

"Ve lo dimostro subito se proprio ci tenete!" – replicò l'altro con rabbia.

Pascal afferrò le mani di Oscar dietro la schiena e la sollevò.

La contrazione indusse dolore, costringendola a far leva sulle ginocchia, seguendo il movimento repentino per ritrovandosi in piedi con il viso su quello dell'altro.

"Mi avete chiesto dov'è il vostro amico…" – disse Pascal con una nota di disprezzo nella voce.

Lei lo guardò un poco smarrita.

Il cuore riprese a battere, velocemente, anche se non comprendeva dove l'altro volesse arrivare.

Pascal la spinse contro la finestra che dava sul piazzale del porto.

In quel momento la porta si aprì e Lucas entrò silenziosamente.

"Allora?" – disse Pascal rivolto al fratello.

"Tutto procede come stabilito. I soldati hanno fatto scendere diversi passeggeri dalla nave…".

"Ma così troveranno vostra sorella!" – gridò Oscar – "Volete che la trovino e che…".

"Io non ne sarei così sicuro" – mormorò Pascal spingendola verso il vetro - "State a guardare e capirete…".

Oscar s'affacciò alla finestra.

Osservò il drappello di soldati intento a far scendere i passeggeri dall'imbarcazione. Non era una nave molto grande e in tutto contò circa una cinquantina tra uomini e donne che ora si erano radunati nella banchina grigia sferzata dal vento.

Cercò con lo sguardo André.

Lo cercò disperatamente, mentre poteva vedere il Tenente Girodel che nervosamente richiamava i suoi uomini e dava loro altri ordini e altri soldati salivano sulla nave.

Una concitazione indescrivibile.

Non riusciva a scorgere André.

"Dove sei?" – mormorò piano, serrando i pugni e tentando di accostarsi ancora di più al vetro.

"Cercate…cercate pure…" – biascicò Pascal alle spalle, che però a quello parve quasi che la donna che aveva accanto non avesse più forza di restare lì, su quella finestra, mentre le immagini assurde e terribili scorrevano davanti agli occhi.

Forse ebbe pietà di lei…

Forse aveva intuito che lei era stata sincera e forse perché tra lei e quel giovane…

"Colonnello De Jaryaies, noi non siamo così sprovveduti come voi pensate. So bene di cosa può essere capace un uomo come il Duca d'Orleans…".

Oscar si voltò mentre la disperazione pareva essersi presa tutto di lei.

I muscoli, il cuore, la mente…

"Che cosa intendete dire?" – mormorò con un filo di voce.

"Intendo dire che da un uomo che ordina la morte di un bambino, quando anche fosse l'erede al trono di Francia, non ci si può certo aspettare che provi pietà per una giovane ingenua come mia sorella Maileen!".

Oscar continuò a restare con lo sguardo sull'altro.

Non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare o, in realtà, forse l'aveva già capito, perché sentì sorgere dentro di sé uno strano calore, misto al freddo.

Il calore della speranza…

Ed il freddo della fine di qualsiasi speranza.

"Temevo che il duca potesse prendersela con noi se qualcosa fosse andato storto. E' per questo che io e Lucas abbiamo imposto a mia sorella di lasciare la Francia…assieme ad André, visto che lui ha accettato di sposarla…".

Ora le gambe avevano preso a diventare molli, incapaci di sorreggerla, mentre la mente correva al significato di quelle parole.

 _Dove sei…_

 _E' troppo tardi…_

"Siamo partiti anche noi insieme a Maileen e André…ma ad Arras…ci siamo divisi. I nostri genitori e la nostra famiglia e i nostri domestici sapevano che saremmo partiti tutti per l'Inghilterra dal porto di Calais. E così avrebbero detto a tutti quelli che avessero chiesto di noi. Ma solo noi due siamo arrivati sin qui e abbiamo registrato i nostri nomi e quelli di Maileen e di André sulla nave che sarebbe partita…per trarre in inganno chiunque avesse avuto l'intenzione di far loro del male…".

"Che volete dire…che loro non sono…".

"Non sono qui! E' questo che intendo dire!".

"E dove sono?" – chiese Oscar che ormai sentiva il respiro venirle meno.

"Andranno in Inghilterra…".

Oscar si voltò un istante e i suo occhi chiesero al giovane che diavolo volesse dire quel discorso.

Non ebbe il tempo di proseguire…

"Dal porto di Le Havre…" – sibilò l'altrò ricambiando lo sguardo con uno cinico e distaccato.

 _Le Havre…_

Il nome ebbe il potere di trafiggerla.

 _Le Havre…_

"Se non si può sfuggire ad una vendetta si può almeno fare in modo di ritardarla il più possibile…" sibilò amaro Pascal – "Mia sorella e il suo futuro marito avranno il tempo di salpare…e quando i soldati arriveranno a Le Havre…loro saranno già lontani…".

Pascal concluse quello che appariva una sorta di resoconto di un piano ben riuscito.

Ad Oscar parve di scivolare giù in una voragine senza fondo…

 _Le Havre… l'Inghilterra…_

Non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere André.

Non ci sarebbe riuscita e le parve che il terreno scomparisse da sotto i piedi.

Un grido per tentare di allontanare da sé la sua stessa impotenza, il suo errore, l'incapacità di comprendere subito cosa celasse il suo cuore…

Un grido contro sè stessa…

Non sarebbe più riuscita a raggiungerlo…

Non c'era più tempo…

 _Era troppo tardi._

Un grido…

Oscar si voltò velocemente scagliandosi contro l'uomo che stava accanto a sé.

Lo spinse via con tutte le sue forze, tentando di allontanarsi.

Pascal barcollò sorpreso dalla reazione così improvvisa ma riprendendosi subito le corse dietro, afferrando la corda che teneva legate le mani.

Anche Lucas si parò davanti allargando le braccia.

Non c'era scampo…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, il corpo tremava tutto nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione…

Ma sapeva che non c'era.

Anche se fosse riuscita a fuggire, non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.

Andrè non avrebbe mai saputo che lei…

"Lasciatemi uscire!" – gridò con tutta la forza che aveva.

"Nemmeno per sogno!" – replicò Pascal – "Andreste subito ad avvertire i soldati…resterete qui finché non se ne saranno andati!".

"No…vi prego…devo trovare André...".

Oscar tentò di restare in piedi ma Pascal le bloccò nuovamente le mani e Lucas l'afferrò per le spalle per farla indietreggiare.

"Vi prego…lasciatemi andare via…devo…".

Nessuno dei due giovani la lasciò terminare.

Oscar si ritrovò di nuovo a terra, le mani strette, trascinata verso una specie di gancio che pendeva dalla parete.

Pascal la guardò con rabbia.

"Resterete qui dentro…non m'importa che cosa volete voi…".

Oscar non riuscì a parlare. Tentò di tirare con tutte le sue forze quella corda, piegandosi e contorcendosi.

Un fazzoletto alla bocca le impedì di gridare e quando esausta tentò almeno di riprendere fiato, ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare gli occhi sui due giovani che si allontanavano ed uscivano dalla stanza.

La porta si chiuse.

Udì la chiave girare e il silenzio scese in quella piccola stanza, percorsa dal sole, immersa nella polvere.

Un fischio…

La nave stava ripartendo…

Ma André non c'era e lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungerlo.

Lui non avrebbe mai saputo ciò che ora lei sapeva…

E lei stessa non avrebbe mai saputo se dentro di lui si celasse il suo stesso sentimento.

 _Tutto…_

Lui era tutto…

E lei avrebbe continuato a vivere così, senza di lui, senza se stessa.

Senza più nulla...

Un dolore sottile e forte prese il sopravvento su di lei e quasi pensò che il cuore avrebbe cessato di battere lì, in quel momento.

"Pascal…non credi di essere stato troppo duro con quella donna?" – chiese Lucas al fratello mentre i due erano tornati sulla banchina del porto, ormai vuota.

L'altro osservava la macchia biancastra e nitida delle scogliere inglesi, in lontananza, colpite dai raggi di un sole pallido e cristallino che era riuscito a farsi strada tra la coltre spessa di nuvole grigie.

"No, non m'interessa. Nostra sorella merita di essere felice e se sarà accanto a quel giovane così dovrà essere…".

Lucas continuò a parlare stirandosi come un gatto che approfitta di un raggio di sole.

"Pascal, quella donna era praticamente morta. Ce l'ha detto Maileen. Aveva lasciato Parigi nemmeno venti giorni fa e adesso ce la ritroviamo a Calais…non ti dice niente questo!?".

Pascal rimase in silenzio, assorto nel paesaggio aperto e sferzato dalle considerazioni ovvie e dirompenti.

"Tu dici che…".

"Io non dico nulla…" – continuò Lucas – "Ho potuto osservare quella donna quando sono arrivato a Versailles. E' una persona riservata ma gentile. Non sembra approfittare della sua condizione di nobile. E poi ricordi quello che ci ha detto Maileen sui rapporti tra il Colonnello Jaryaies e il Duca d'Orleans? E le parole di André, quando abbiamo parlato con lui durante il viaggio…pareva sinceramente preoccupato per lei…".

"Ma lui ha scelto di stare con nostra sorella, maledizione!" – gridò Pascal di fronte a quelle obiezioni.

Il giovane aveva pianificato quella fuga nei minimi particolari e non si aspettava adesso di veder crollare tutto per non aver calcolato un filo invisibile che pareva essere in realtà un legame talmente forte ed impossibile da spezzare.

"Lui non ha scelto nulla Pascal!" – sibilò Lucas – "Lo so io e lo sai anche tu. E lo sa anche Maileen. Pascal, non avrai creduto alla storia del bambino!?".

Pascal si voltò serio verso il fratello, lo sguardo era cupo, come se sapesse benissimo a cosa Lucas si riferiva.

Solo, era troppo doloroso ammettere che suo fratello avesse ragione.

"Maileen ha conosciuto André da troppo poco tempo…" – proseguì Lucas in tono dolente – "Noi abbiamo fatto finta di stare al gioco di nostra sorella e André…credo che lui avrebbe fatto e detto qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutare quella donna. Maileen ha usato André e lui…lui ha usato noi…per salvare quella donna…".

"Finiscila Lucas, stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze!".

Lucas non era un giovane dal grande eloquio.

Ma sapeva essere diretto e tagliente spesso molto più del fratello che invece amava addentrarsi in complessi discorsi sulla morale, la politica e così via.

"Pascal…".

Uno sbuffo d'insofferenza accompagnò il tacito consenso dell'altro a proseguire.

"Non credo che qualcuno potrà mai amare Maileen come André ama quella donna. Lui almeno non potrà farlo e l'unica che ne soffrirà sarà proprio nostra sorella. E quella donna…beh…l'hai vista…era questo che intendevo dirti Pascal…non si può imparare ad amare…".

"Senti fratellino, da quando in qua sei diventato un esperto di relazioni amorose?".

"Non lo sono mai stato…ma è tutto talmente evidente. Maileen soffrirà Pascal…lei vuole bene ad André ne sono certo…ma non credo che lui potrà mai essere in grado di ricambiare quel sentimento e questo non basterà…".

"Basta! Non m'interessa. Ormai quei due saranno già sulla nave che li porterà in Inghilterra. Noi li raggiungeremo presto e questa storia finirà qui. Non torneremo mai più in Francia. Né noi né loro…".

Il silenzio scese tra i due giovani.

I gabbiani scivolavano leggeri lungo le correnti d'aria fredda e tagliente, mentre le onde del mare si animavano brillanti nella leggera nebbia che scorreva lungo la spiaggia.

"Io devo andare" – disse Pascal seccamente – "Porta da mangiare a quella donna. Io non faccio morire di fame la gente come quei nobili degenerati…".

Lucas osservò il fratello andarsene.

Le ultime parole lo confortarono sul fatto che nel cuore di Pascal fosse comunque in atto una battaglia tra l'intento, mai nascosto, di abbattere la nobiltà francese e provare a dare alla Francia un destino migliore e quello di conservare comunque un barlume di pietà, di fronte ad un amore come quello in cui si erano accidentalmente imbattuti.

Un amore grande, forse molto più grande di quello che gli stessi amanti immaginavano.

Lucas entrò piano nella stanza.

Scorse con gli occhi attraverso il buio che ora chiudeva la vista ed intravide Oscar, nello stesso angolo in cui l'avevano lasciata.

Si avvicinò piano.

Pareva dormisse.

Poche parole, sussurrate, nella disperazione di non poter sfuggire a quel destino di cui lei stessa, in fondo, era stata la causa.

"Lasciami andare…non dirò nulla ai soldati. Non ne ricaverei nulla…e non m'interessa prendere Maileen…ma André…André non può pagare per gli errori che hanno commesso altri…".

Lucas non parlò, appoggiando a terra un piatto e poi raggiungendo la finestra.

"Vi libererò per mangiare…".

Un sospiro e il giovane si voltò estraendo un lungo coltello.

"Io ho altri impegni e Pascal non tornerà fino a domani…".

Oscar ascoltò le parole, quasi senza fiato.

Era stremata, per i lunghi giorni di viaggio, per la ricerca estenuante che pareva condurla sempre nel posto sbagliato e le concedeva una speranza e poi gliela toglieva gettandola nello sconforto più assoluto.

Il giovane si avvicinò a lei e con il coltello tagliò la corda che legava le mani.

Oscar si ritrasse massaggiandosi i polsi.

"Perché lo stai facendo?".

"Ormai è tardi. Non c'è più pericolo che troviate Maileen. A quest'ora lei e André saranno già salpati per l'Inghilterra…noi vogliamo solo che nostra sorella sia felice. Lei ha pagato a caro prezzo le sue scelte e adesso merita di vivere una vita migliore…".

"Il duca non si fermerà di fronte a poche miglia di mare…" - mormorò Oscar, severa – "I suoi sicari sono andati anche più lontano per far tacere qualcuno che era diventato troppo scomodo…" –

"Anche noi andremo in Inghilterra. Troveremo il modo di evitare di essere scoperti…".

"Non sarà così semplice…fuggire non servirà…".

"Lo so. Ma sappiate che probabilmente non ci fermeremo a lungo in Inghilterra. Forse…".

Silenzio…

"Forse salperemo per la Nuova Francia*. Adesso che gli inglesi sono riusciti a riconquistare quelle terre, saremo più al sicuro…" – concluse Lucas quasi con rassegnazione – "Il vostro cavallo è in una stalla qui vicino…tornate a Parigi…è meglio per tutti…".

La voce quasi dolorosa del giovane si perse nel corridoio buio.

Oscar sentì le tempie iniziare a pulsare furiosamente.

Comprese che sia Pascal sia il fratello non si erano illusi sul fatto d'essere sfuggiti al Duca d'Orleans.

Lui li avrebbe cercati, anche in Inghilterra, quando fosse arrivato alla conclusione che loro si erano rifugiati lì.

Ma nella Nuova Francia?

Così lontano, che vita avrebbero vissuto?

Imprigionati per sempre nella vendetta di un uomo senza scrupoli…

E André sarebbe andato via con loro…

Il cielo si stava chiudendo di nuovo e il sole basso sull'orizzonte scomparve dietro nuvole scure.

Ormai era troppo tardi.

Le mani chiuse ad abbracciarsi, strette alle redini.

Lo sguardo perso nell'orizzonte mentre i pensieri correvano veloci.

 _Tornare a Parigi..._

Quello era l'ultimo ed evidentemente l'unico pensiero che galleggiava nella mente.

Oscar pensò alla vita passata.

Le feste alla Reggia di Versailles, la caccia alla volpe, l'addestramento dei soldati, le chiacchiere dei nobili, le corse al potere per ottenere i favori dei sovrani…

Sarebbe tornata a tutto ciò che aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita.

Si rese conto che quella vita non esisteva più.

E forse non era mai esistita.

Nulla aveva più senso, ragione, scopo…

Nulla se si eccettuava il pensiero fisso e costante di ciò che aveva avuto e di ciò che le era sfuggito.

 _André…_

Lui era stato, in tutti quegli anni, un veleno costante ed implacabile.

Un veleno che lei aveva avuto nel cuore e nella testa e che l'aveva abbracciata, cullata, amata, desiderata, colmata di sé stesso, facendo credere a lei di bastare a sé stessa.

Facendole credere d'essere invincibile, chiusa nell'arroganza di credersi capace di sopravvivere a qualsiasi evento.

Ora lui non c'era più e tutto il temibile castello di granitiche convinzioni su cui era costruita la sua vita sarebbe crollato miseramente.

Sarebbe tornata a Parigi, avrebbe forse ripreso la sua vita di sempre, soffocata dall'istintivo orgoglio di non cedere al dolore.

Adesso e per sempre sarebbe vissuta così.

Si concesse dunque un'ultima istintiva decisione.

Prima di tornare a Parigi sarebbe andata a Le Havre, ugualmente.

Per controllare che i soldati della Guardia Reale non fossero giunti a scoprire che André e Maileen erano salpati proprio da là.

E anche, molto più semplicemente, per infliggere a sé stessa il dolore e la tortura di solcare con i propri passi gli stessi luoghi solcati dai passi dell'altro.

Per osservare lo stesso mare, lo stesso spazio che li avrebbe divisi per sempre…

Alla fine, la sua corsa disperata, senza fiato, non era servita a nulla.

In essa, disperata e folle corsa, lei aveva, forse, sempre mentito a sé stessa.

La sua corsa non sarebbe servita a nulla, comunque.

André aveva scelto di restare accanto a quella giovane.

Il bambino che lei aveva detto di aspettare…

Forse era di André…

O molto probabilmente non lo era affatto.

Ma lui aveva fatto la sua scelta e così aveva deciso.

E André aveva scelto di lasciarla partire con il Conte di Fersen.

E anche quella era stata, in fondo, una scelta che molto raccontava di ciò che André aveva deciso della propria vita.

Non voleva avere a che fare con lei.

L'aveva aiutata forse in nome della loro antica e mai spenta amicizia…

Ma lui aveva scelto quella giovane e Oscar non sarebbe potuta corrergli dietro per il resto dell'Europa.

Doveva rassegnarsi.

Oscar ascoltò di nuovo quel dolore percorrerla e lasciarla senza fiato.

Il suo errore era lì, davanti a sé, in tutta la sua devastante certezza.

Lei per prima l'aveva commesso.

Lei per prima non aveva dato ascolto ciò che il cuore gridava.

Non aveva ascoltato ciò che le sue braccia e i suoi muscoli avevano gridato, quella sera, mentre André l'aveva baciata per la prima volta.

Era stato un bacio vero quello.

Era impossibile non comprenderlo.

Non aveva ascoltato ciò che lui aveva gridato quando aveva tentato di dirle che il Conte di Fersen non avrebbe mai potuto amarla e che non s'impara ad amare.

Si ama e basta.

Non aveva ascoltato sé stessa, anche se era stata lei, solo lei, a voler assaggiare le labbra di André, nel gesto impercettibile e sottile e poi l'aveva lasciato entrare fin dove lei aveva percepito sé stessa avvolta da tutto ciò che mai avrebbe potuto desiderare.

 _Tutto…_

 _Tutto era scivolato via dalle dita._

E la sua superbia e la sua arroganza non l'avevano salvata…

 _§§§_

Oscar scorse velocemente al mare nero…

Poteva osservarlo di fronte a sé, al porto di Le Havre.

Il mare nero e scuro gonfiava la sua voce, sovrastando i pensieri veloci.

 _Ho lasciato che tu assaporassi il desiderio di amare e di essere amato…_

 _Ti ho lasciato nelle mani di quella giovane e lei, nella sua ingenua innocenza, ha trovato la strada per arrivare al tuo cuore._

 _Lei ti ha amato, semplicemente, come tu avresti voluto nella tua vita e come in fondo anch'io desideravo._

 _Forse allora è stato il destino a decidere per noi e adesso è giusto che tu possa vivere la tua vita, lontano da me, lontano da un mondo nel quale non avresti mai potuto essere felice._

 _Non sarei mai riuscita ad amarti come tu meritavi…_

 _Aveva ragione Maileen…_

 _Io ti volevo per me._

 _Ma non capivo, non comprendevo perché…_

 _Ora è troppo tardi…_

 _L'ho capito troppo tardi e…_

Le mani si strinsero afferrando il bordo freddo della balaustra sulla banchina del porto.

Era un punto in cui lo sguardo poteva spaziare attraverso l'enorme distesa d'acqua grigia, mentre il vento freddo sferzava la costa, gonfiando le onde, lanciando spruzzi bianchi che lambivano la spiaggia poco più giù.

Le Havre era un porto più grande di Calais, dedicato soprattutto al commercio ma non mancavano frequenti navi di passeggeri diretti in Inghilterra.

Da buon soldato e seppur ferita nell'orgoglio, Oscar si diede un ultimo obiettivo.

Accertarsi che André fosse effettivamente partito per l'Inghilterra.

Accertarsi che i soldati che sarebbero arrivati non avrebbero mai ottenuto quelle stesse informazioni.

Concedere a sé stessa – dea Minerva senza ormai più alcuna foresta sacra da proteggere - ancora qualche giorno prima di tornare ad essere il Colonnello Oscar François de Jaryaies.

Concedere a sé stessa d'essere semplicemente una donna – ormai neppure una dea per finzione - che aveva perso tutto e che d'ora in avanti così sarebbe vissuta.

* La Nuova Francia è l'attuale Canada.

117


	29. Mademoiselle et le demon

**_Quando una stella muore_**

 ** _Giorgia_**

 _Little fanart on Pinterest, Capo Rouge, My Works_

 _ **Mademoiselle et le demon**_

Quella specie di bettola in cui aveva trovato una camera s'affacciava nella zona sud del porto.

Esposta a nord, la stanza era piuttosto fredda e il sole non arrivava a lambire che un esiguo angolo di pavimento sporco e grigio.

Dunque tutto perfettamente consono allo stato d'animo.

Così come le lunghe passeggiate che si concedeva al mattino presto e poi verso sera, sulla spiaggia, avvolta nel mantello, mentre l'acqua lambiva i piedi e la mente era alla ricerca di una spiegazione, di una risposta che acquietasse l'anima e strappasse da lei quella sorta di creatura misteriosa che aveva preso tutto di lei.

La testa, i muscoli, le viscere, le mani…

Più le ore passavano e più i pensieri parevano addentrarsi in un baratro senza fondo.

Più le ore passavano e più quel pensiero fisso che lei aveva tentato di scacciare dalla testa, consolandosi almeno con la speranza che André sarebbe stato più felice accanto a Maileen che a se stessa, la riprendeva e la trascinava via, in una folle corsa allo sguardo di lui, ai suoi gesti, alle sue mani alle sue labbra.

All'intenso struggimento che l'aveva avvolta e che ora pareva diventato assoluto e ricorrente istinto a cui non si sarebbe più potuta sottrarre.

Lui divenne compagno implacabile e costante delle ore che lei stessa s'impose di trascorrere in quel luogo.

Demone mai stanco di torturarla…

Demone capace di corrompere i sensi attraverso visioni assurde che arrivavano a mettere a dura prova la lucidità, sia di giorno, sia di notte.

In quelle lunghe giornate di solitudine diverse volte le parve di scorgere André, in lontananza, assorto anche lui ad osservare lo stesso mare, come accadeva a lei.

Si chiese allora se quella non fosse stat un'immagine della sua mente e dei suoi ricordi.

Un desiderio talmente struggente e doloroso da farle intendere che quelle stesse visioni fossero vere.

Ed inizialmente aveva anche tentato di raggiungere André e chiamarlo.

S'era gettata in mezzo alla folla chiassosa e variegata che si animava alla sera lungo la banchina del porto.

Correva e lo chiamava e pensava realmente che di lì a qualche istante l'avrebbe raggiunto sfiorato abbracciato accarezzato…

Lui si sarebbe voltato e l'avrebbe attesa…

E lei l'avrebbe finalmente toccato con le mani e con i sensi tutti, non solo quelli della mente.

Se non fosse stato poi che l'immagine scompariva sempre, in mezzo alla folla della sera ed al caotico agitarsi del groviglio variopinto e decadente da cui era costretta a fuggire, inesorabilmente.

Si ritrovava sola in mezzo alla gente e più nessun viso che le paresse familiare o almeno vicino a ciò che sentiva lei.

André era divenuto una specie di essenza indefinita e lontana.

Implacabile, perché lei quell'essenza voleva vederla, voleva che diventasse reale, per afferrarla ed abbracciarla e nutrirsi di essa.

E poi, era nelle ore scure della notte che il demone tornava a tormentarla, sempre, forse richiamato dai suoi stessi pensieri che non volevano lasciare l'immagine e tutto il carico di sensazioni ch'essa portava con sé.

Inesorabile…

Parole senza senso…

 _Ti ho cercato tanto…_

 _Adesso sono qui…_

 _Perché mi hai lasciata sola?_

 _No… non è vero… io sono sempre stato con te… sono sempre stato qui accanto a te, dentro di te…_

 _Tu sei André…_

 _Certo…_

Voce insolente e superba…

Sorriso sincero e labbra increspate alla domanda così sciocca…

Le dita a sfiorarsi la pelle della faccia e lo sguardo vuoto perché non c'era nessuno accanto a sé.

La ragione del demone lottava contro l'incapacità e l'orgoglio di lei…

Il respiro silenzioso ed abbandonato si animava allora, inascoltato e perso nella stanza vuota.

Oscar era sola.

Immersa nelle sue visioni perdute.

Le mani si chiudevano su di sé per afferrare quella specie di demone invisibile e calmarlo ed averlo accanto e lasciarlo accostarsi a sé, mite e silenzioso.

Implacabile…

Nascosto nella mente si animava, prendendola ed entrando in lei, attraverso lievi vibrazioni, onde nascoste che si liberavano e consentivano d'abbandonarsi al pensiero folle ed assoluto.

Se non l'avesse accontentato, il demone si sarebbe preso il cuore e di lei non sarebbe rimasto più nulla.

Nel sonno, la mente dirigeva i pensieri ed i sensi erano finalmente liberi ed incapaci di resistere al desiderio d'ascoltarsi e perdersi di fronte alla specie di languore che prendeva e batteva nelle viscere e poi s'allargava dalla pancia alle gambe alle ginocchia al sesso e s'irradiava dentro di sé, annullando ogni coscienza, ogni resistenza.

La mente conduceva verso leggeri affondi, lievi ed intensi, quei pochi che lei immaginava, impressi su di sé dal peso leggero del corpo di André, come lei lo rammentava quella sera, su di sé, mentre lei si apriva a lui, senza conoscere nulla di ciò che sarebbe accaduto, se non che lei voleva lui, lo voleva su di sé.

La coscienza mutava rapidamente, il demone assumeva l'effige di André, il suo odore, la consistenza di un gesto, un sospiro, una risata...

Brandelli di una vita infinita da richiamare per perdersi in essa, mentendo a se stessa, per non cedere alla realtà, infinitamente dura, che diceva che quelli erano e sarebbero stati ormai solamente ricordi.

E allora le mani grandi e calde di André iniziavano a percorrerla, insinuando sapenti carezze sulla schiena, sulle spalle, sul collo...

Lo stupore di riconoscere gesti mai esistiti, eppure impressi in una profondità recondita della mente…

Ed il tepore del continuo scorrere agitava un nuovo calore, più intenso, che iniziava ad rincorrerla e a richiamare la sua mente al corpo, attraversato da sensazioni nuove.

Lo percepiva tendersi il suo corpo, da sempre inascolatato e freddo.

L'ascoltava muoversi piano rilassarsi e poi contrarsi, dolcemente, di nuovo, mentre un battito più intenso risuonava e la colpiva ed il respiro si sollevava, calmo ed intenso, ritmato ed asciutto…

E ancora le mani andavano alla ricerca di contatti più intensi, audaci, profondi e nella mente si animava di nuovo il demone implacabile, ossessivo, pieno, indecifrabile…

Quel demone l'afferrava e la prendeva.

Ed era ciò che voleva lei, esattamente così.

Abbandonata alla contemplazione di sé stessa, stretta a lui, immersa in lui, soddisfatta dentro di lui mentre le gambe si tendevano e si aprivano e la schiena si inarcava e i seni richiamavano la mano, a sciogliere su di essi movimenti leggeri ed intensi.

Voleva essere senza difese, Oscar, almeno verso se stessa…

Contemplarsi come avrebbe voluto essere contemplata, ammirata, amata…

Da se stessa non avrebbe avuto scampo e allora chiudeva gli occhi e s'immaginava immersa nelle carezze fatte di tocchi sapienti, labbra morbide, intense, che la percorrevano e si liberavano a prenderla, solleticando i suoi umori, affondando in lei, in un continuo intenso e caldo, alla ricerca di un punto, di un tempo, di un istante di piacere che voleva per sé, per calmare i sensi ed acquietare il suo demone.

In quelle notti uguali e fredde e solitarie, liberò se stessa, dentro se stessa, ascoltando l'intenso divenire del suo corpo, colpito e scosso dalle piccole onde…

E poi di nuovo immobile ed il respiro sospeso…

Finalmente svuotato del suo intenso e delirante desiderio, placato ed ammaestrato nei gesti regalati a sé.

In quell'istante sospeso, mentre la mente si annullava seppure per poco e scivolava via, gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime, asciutte e perdute e fredde.

In quell'istante di piacere, intenso ed effimero, tutto perdeva di consistenza e per assurdo tutto diveniva implacabilmente presente e pieno ed intenso.

Un gemito soffocato usciva piano mentre le mani si chiudevano senza afferare più nulla.

Il demone era di nuovo lì.

La sua visione lì a tormentarla.

La sua inconsistenza piena a farla impazzire.

Si chiedeva se sarebbe mai riuscita a scacciarlo, da sola, in solitudine, quel demone, mentre le sue dita si chiudevano per tornare ad accarezzare il suo stesso corpo scosso e perduto.

Quel demone era sempre lì…

Che alla fine divenne quasi feroce l'abitudine di lasciarsi rapire da esso, anche se lui era nulla e nessuno, riempito solo dei fantasmi che abitavano ormai la sua coscienza.

Nel buio e nella solitudine, quell'essere creato da lei stessa scorse a mitigare un poco la pazzia che lasciava senza fiato, in balia di sé e di null'altro.

 _§§§_

Era di nuovo lì, ad osservare il mare, davanti a sé, scorrendo alla banchina, sempre caotica e affollata di mercanti e contadini.

Vide, da lontano, un'altra visione.

Questa volta assolutamente, reale.

Capace di richiamarla a sé ed alla sua vita passata.

I vessilli dei soldati della Guardia Reale.

A quella visione Oscar non fuggì.

Ormai non aveva più necessità di farlo.

Il suo demone l'avrebbe seguita ovunque, senza nome, senza colore, senza rango…

Era da quello che lei avrebbe voluto fuggire, non certo dalla vita reale che ormai non aveva più nulla di reale per lei.

Non aveva senso sottrarsi a quell'incontro e nello sguardo non scorse alcuna sorpresa.

Non come quella che animò, invece, gli occhi del Tenente Girodel quando la vide, immobile, a fissare il mare scuro e profondo.

"Colonnello…che cosa fate qui?" – chiese l'uomo scendendo da cavallo e facendosi incontro a lei.

Oscar non rispose concedendo a sé stessa qualche istante alla vista di Girodel che ora la stava osservando con sguardo preoccupato e incredulo.

Un sospiro…

 _Che importanza poteva avere raccontare la verità?_

Che importanza poteva avere in quel momento ammettere che lei era lì semplicemente per concedere a se stessa il tempo del dolore, il tempo della rassegnazione e che in quelle ore lei si era resa conto che quel tempo non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per acquietare quel dolore pungente e costante?

"Credevo foste partita per la Svezia?".

"No…ho preferito restare…".

La stessa spiegazione data a tutti.

Restare per il proprio senso dell'onore, restare per combattere l'ingiusta accusa di tradimento.

"State meglio…" – chiese Girodel avvicinandosi ancora.

Era da molte settimane che Girodel non vedeva più il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali e ora se la ritrovava davanti, in un luogo in cui lui mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederla.

"Si…una persona…una persona è riuscita ad aiutarmi e adesso sto meglio…".

Oscar tornò a fissare il mare.

Per un istante si concesse di tornare ad essere il Colonnello De Jaryaies.

Il suo demone non era ancora domato ma tanto valeva sapere cosa fosse accaduto e perché Girodel si trovasse proprio a Le Havre.

"Mio padre mi ha informato della decisione del comando della Guardia Reale di arrestare Maileen de Berintou. Siete venuto a cercarla?".

Una domanda secca.

Era inutile girare attorno al significato di quell'incontro che tutto era tranne che occasionale.

"Ho ricevuto quest'ordine è vero. Veniamo dal porto di Calais. Ci avevano informato che quella giovane sarebbe partita da lì per l'Inghilterra ma abbiamo accertato che non era su nessuna nave salpata da quel porto. Ma voi, cosa fate qui?" – chiese di nuovo Girodel.

"In Inghilterra…quindi è diretta là?" – replicò Oscar continuando a sforzarsi di mostrare un minimo di sorpresa.

Quell'informazione, nelle parole di Girodel, fece male, di nuovo, come quando l'aveva sentita la prima volta.

Ora essa si riempiva della sua folle ed inutile corsa verso qualcuno che non c'era più e che lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita a dimenticare.

Un verdetto implacabile si nascondeva dietro quelle parole.

"Pare di sì. Noi siamo arrivati a Le Havre perché da qui partono molte navi ma ho inviato soldati anche in altri porti, tutti quelli da cui salpano imbarcazioni per l'Inghilterra. Ho saputo che il vostro attendente…André…era con lei…".

L'ultima considerazione s'impose su tutte e Oscar dovette voltarsi ancora di più verso il mare per nascondere il proprio sguardo non più impassibile.

Girodel continuò, quasi per colmare il silenzio di lei.

"Sapete, ho trovato strano il comportamento di André. Quando siete stata male alla fine della rappresentazione, ha fatto di tutto per aiutarvi ed era veramente furioso per quell'accusa di tradimento. Poi, dopo che siete partita, abbiamo saputo che anche lui aveva deciso di andarsene…proprio con la giovane che stiamo cercando…".

"Io e André ci conosciamo bene…" – mormorò lei – "Penso che lui avesse compreso che quello che era accaduto sul palcoscenico fosse dipeso da qualcuno che si trova in una posizione molto più alta rispetto alla mia…".

Girodel le si parò davanti, intenzionato a far conoscere il suo pensiero ad Oscar.

E la sua ansia non era del tutto casuale.

"Anch'io ne sono convinto! E' chiaro che voi non c'entravate nulla con quello che è successo ma credo che André sapesse qualcosa. Voi siete qui per cercare lui non è vero? Io non credo sia un caso che voi siate a Le Havre…se sapete dov'è, dovete dirmelo! Se troverò lui, troverò anche quella giovane!".

Se quella fosse stata una conversazione di qualche settimana prima, Oscar avrebbe squadrato furibonda Girodel e sdegnosamente avrebbe sottolineato che lei non avrebbe mai tradito un amico, quand'anche si fosse trattato di una faccenda di stato.

Invece i suoi occhi si fecero scuri e le mani si strinsero alla balaustra di ferro.

"Mi dispiace tenente…è troppo tardi…".

"Cosa? Volete dire che voi sapete dov'è André?".

"So quello che sapete voi. In Inghilterra…so che è diretto là…".

Oscar distolse lo sguardo definitivamente.

Di più non sarebbe riuscita a dire.

Di più non sarebbe servito.

Non riuscì neppure a credere alle parole che l'interlocutore le riservò subito dopo.

Non poteva essere vero…

"Permettete almeno che possa occuparmi di voi…mademoiselle…scusate…colonnello…immagino che siate sola…e…e non è bene che voi…" – balbettò Girodel decisamente preoccupato per lo stato in cui aveva trovato l'altra.

Lei si voltò guardandolo dapprima stupita mentre la rabbia pareva salire di nuovo.

"Non ce n'è bisogno" – tagliò corto – "So badare a me stessa!".

"E sia…questo lo so…ma vorrei ugualmente restarvi accanto…" – continuò Girodel con fare del tutto inaspettato, persino per Oscar che pure credeva di conoscerlo bene.

Oscar osservava Girodel e le pareva che tutto intorno a lei avesse preso a girare vorticosamente.

L'assenza di André, la sua corsa disperata, la solitudine di quei lunghi giorni e ora…

Ora si trovava davanti a sé il Tenente Girodel che…

"Vi prego! Non potete stare sola. Non rimarrò che pochi giorni a Le Havre, il tempo necessario per far controllare i registri d'imbarco. E poi potremmo tornare insieme a Parigi. Sarei onorato di restarvi accanto…".

Oscar ascoltò le parole.

Pochi istanti per comprendere il significato, altro significato che non fosse dovuto alla mera cortesia di un suo sottoposto.

La voce di Girodel le giungeva da molto lontano, talmente lontano che la mente s'inabissò nuovamente nelle tenebre in cui il suo demone la portava, quando decideva, nei momenti più impensati, anche quando a lei pareva d'essere riuscita ad acquietarlo, solo per qualche ora, e invece lui era sempre lì, sempre accanto, magari a ridere dell'assoluta mancanza di coraggio e di risolutezza.

O magari a rammentarle – caso mai lei se ne fosse dimenticata – che André non c'era, non era più con lei.

Ecco…

Quello fu l'effetto che fecero le parole di Girodel.

Ciò che lui le stava offrendo, un tempo, era stato il compito affidato ad André ma André non era più lì, non c'era più.

Tutto, tutto la riportava a lui…

E questo l'avrebbe fatta impazzire prima o poi.

La testa iniziò a girare e Oscar dovette per forza mantenere l'equilibrio aggrappandosi alla balaustra.

Chiuse gli occhi e pregò di non svenire lì, in quel posto, sotto gli occhi di Girodel.

Aveva imparato che quel veleno poteva riservare brutte sorprese ed senso di smarrimento e d'impotenza era uno di quelli.

Ma Girodel le era troppo vicino per non accorgersi dell'impercettibile mutamento dello stato e d'istinto l'afferrò per un braccio, per consentirle di restare in piedi.

"Non preoccupatevi tenente…tornate pure ai vostri impegni…" – si schernì lei tentando di addomesticare il tono della voce.

"No…è meglio che vi riaccompagni…dove alloggiate?".

L'insolita premura di Girodel ebbe il potere di irritare Oscar ma lei in quel momento non aveva sufficiente forza per opporsi.

Così alla fine si risolse a dare all'uomo le indicazioni necessarie per tornare alla locanda e quando Girodel quasi imprecò nel vedere la stanza che lei occupava, Oscar si rese conto che effettivamente era caduta piuttosto in basso e si domandava come avrebbe fatto a convincere il tenente a lasciarla continuare a vivere a quel modo, fino a quando lei non si fosse decisa a tornare a Parigi.

Ma lì, in quella stanza c'era il suo demone.

S'erano scelti ormai…

E se lei fosse tornta a Parigi?

Lui l'avrebbe seguita sin là?

"Madamigella Oscar…".

Era la seconda volta che Girodel la chiamava in quel modo.

"Tenente…vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto per me. Potete andare…me la caverò…".

Oscar se ne stava a testa bassa, fissando il vuoto, svuotata, quando improvvisamente si ritrovò il viso di Girodel vicinissimo al proprio e i suoi occhi che la osservavano severi.

"Non vi lascerò restare in questo posto! Colonnello dovete venire via da qui! Alloggerete nell'albergo, assieme a me…non posso permettere che voi…".

"Tenente Girodel!" - tuonò la voce imperiosa – "Ho detto che so badare a me stessa e quindi siete pregato di lasciarmi in pace!".

La rabbia s'era nuovamente fatta strada nella testa e nelle parole di Oscar.

Ancora un'intromissione nella sua vita e lei a quel punto non ne avrebbe tollerate altre, da parte di nessuno.

Girodel non si fece intimorire dal tono che, seppure adirato, lui stesso aveva imparato a conoscere molto bene.

Ed ugualmente la sua voce uscì severa per sfidare la rabbia del suo superiore.

Che in quel momento era tutto tranne che il suo superiore e che a lui appariva assolutamente in pericolo e bisognoso del suo insostituibile aiuto.

"Mi dispiace colonnello…Oscar….ma proprio per il rispetto che vi porto, sono costretto ad insistere. Non ha senso che voi restiate in questo posto sudicio. E poi potreste essere aggredita da qualche malintenzionato. Il porto di Le Havre non è noto per essere frequentato da gentiluomini e nobildonne e voi…".

 _Già..._

L'ammise Oscar, la fronte appoggiata alla porta mentre le mani sfioravano il legno consumato..

 _So bene a cosa vi riferite Girodel…_

 _Solo che chi mi aggredisce tutte le volte non è un malintenzionato qualunque…_

 _Uno che potrei affrontare senza problemi._

 _No… chi mi aggrdisce è qualcuno che conosco bene... un demone ben più potente…_

 _Un demone che non mi lascia in pace e m'impedisce di respirare e… maledizone…_

 _Maledizione io lo voglio quel demone! Su di me! Dentro di me!_

 _Ogni notte, ogni ora che trascorro in questa lurida stanza, fredda e senza luce…_

 _Lo voglio quel demone e nessuno dovrà mettersi tra me e lui… nessuno…_

I pensieri si limitarono a restare tali.

"Andatevene…".

"No…venite con me vi prego…".

"Non potete costringermi…".

"No, no di certo…".

Girodel tirò un sospiro di rassegnazione.

"Va bene…allora…allora permettete almeno che torni a trovarvi. Permettetemi di restare con voi il tempo necessario per controllare che non vi accada nulla…".

L'assurda visione di lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, evidentemente indifesa ed in pericolo, per come doveva apparire agli occhi di Girodel, ebbe lo straordinario e dirompente effetto di farla sorridere.

In un certo senso l'insistenza di Girodel la intenerì e con un semplice cenno della testa lei acconsentì almeno a quella proposta.

Girodel fece il saluto militare a cui lei rispose con un cenno della mano.

Quella sera, puntuale, l'uomo si presentò alla locanda, attendendo che Oscar scendesse per cenare e conversare almeno un po'.

Il discorso non potè che finire sull'assurda vicenda che li aveva visti, loro malgrado, protagonisti, e Oscar ascoltò tutte le altre notizie che Girodel fornì sulle indagini che erano state fatte per arrivare alla conclusione che Mademoiselle Maileen de Berintou non potesse essere estranea alla congiura.

Oscar tenne per sé le proprie informazioni, anche se sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Il Conte d'Artois, di fatto, aveva il potere di decidere delle sorti di chiunque e Maileen ora aveva perso l'appoggio del Duca d'Orleans.

Quella giovane non si sarebbe salvata e André sarebbe stato sempre in pericolo accanto a lei.

Se almeno Oscar fosse riuscita ad avvertirlo…

Almeno quello le sarebbe bastato, almeno quello.

"Voi cosa avete saputo di André?" – chiese alla fine Girodel.

"Ve l'ho già detto tenente…lui è partito…".

"Oscar…vi prego…con me potete anche essere sincero…io non vedo alcun senso in quello che ha fatto André…".

"Cosa?" – balbettò lei quasi che Girodel le avesse letto nel pensiero.

Persino Girodel, seppure per vie differenti, era arrivato alla stessa conclusione.

Nel bene o nel male, André finiva sempre per essere la chiave di volta per entrare nella mente e nei gesti di Oscar e richiamarla alla realtà.

André non c'era, se n'era andato e persino il Tenente Girodel aveva trovato la cosa alquanto strana.

E chiedere ad Oscar di André era come chiedere di lei, alla fine di quel ragionamento.

Chiedere cosa avrebbe fatto adesso che quella storia pareva definitivamente conclusa.

André non c'era più…

Ecco cosa restava ad Oscar di tutta quella storia…

Immersa nel pensiero fisso ed implacabile lo sguardo si sollevò, non potè non farlo, impietrito, mentre ascoltava le parole di Girodel che, ancora una volta le parvero giungere da molto lontano.

E le parve quasi di non aver compreso…

"Oscar io…io volevo dirvi che mi siete mancata. Quando avete lasciato Parigi…per me è stato un duro colpo…".

"Tenente…".

"No…aspettate…lasciatemi finire… volevo dirvi che sono felice di avervi ritrovato. Siete qui e questo vuol dire che non avete ritenuto di seguire il Conte di Fersen in Svezia. Quello che si diceva su di voi allora non era vero…e…si…questo mi riempie di gioia. Siete qui e io vi riaccompagnerò a Parigi e una volta tornati a casa…".

"Tenente Girodel" – l'interruppe lei che adesso vedeva nuovamente la stanza prendere a girare, vorticosamente, e lei non riusciva a fermarla e non riusciva a credere che quell'uomo di fatto le stesse dicendo…

Era una dichiarazione, di nome e di fatto, e Oscar non poteva assolutamente permettersi altre intrusioni nella sua vita.

Ma quello, di nome e di fatto, era ciò che stava accadendo.

Si alzò di scatto e fece per andarsene ma anche Girodel non si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista e la seguì mentre lei a grandi passi guadagnava le scale e avrebbe voluto scomparire per tornare tra le braccia del suo demone.

Lui la stava aspettando, l'aveva sentito dentro di sé, mentre si risvegliava ed iniziava a tormentarla e…

Girodel riuscì a raggiungerla, afferrandola per un braccio.

Oscar si voltò e non spiccicò parola.

Il suo sguardo furioso per l'assoluta mancanza di rispetto parlava già da solo.

"No…un momento…Oscar aspettate…vi prego…io devo dirvelo…devo dirvi quello che provo. Voi non sapete come sono stato in pensiero…adesso siete sola, non c'è nessuno accanto a voi…".

 _Che diavolo state dicendo Girodel…_

 _Io sono sempre stata sola!_

 _Io…_

 _C'è sempre e solo stato André accanto a me…_

 _Soltanto lui…_

 _André…_

Quel piccolo, minuscolo pensiero ebbe il potere di trafiggerla.

Di nuovo…

In quel momento…

E sempre…

Sarebbe stato per sempre così, tutte le volte che il pensiero fosse tornato a lui.

E lei non avrebbe potuto farci nulla…

Il demone reclamava i suoi sensi…

Lui era sempre stato con lei.

Tutti, tutti alla fine avevano pensato e ragionato e visto lei e André insieme, sempre insieme, anche se nessuno dei due si era mai visto a quel modo.

Girodel stava dicendo che provava qualcosa per lei e questo accadeva proprio nel momento in cui André non c'era più.

Come se lui fino ad allora avesse rappresentato una sorta di ostacolo, un'ombra sempre presente nella vita di Oscar.

Solo lei, evidentemente, non se n'era accorta…

E adesso, invece…

André non c'era più ma a lei pareva fosse lì.

Dentro di lei, intensamente e senza respiro, come quello che ora pareva mancare a lei che non avrebbe più avuto scampo da sé stessa.

Oscar si voltò…

Il suo demone era tornato.

E lei l'avrebbe accolto e soddisfatto e…

"Andatevene Girodel…vi prego…" – mormorò piano, quasi supplicando l'altro di fare ciò che chiedeva.

Aprì la porta della camera e scomparve in essa, inghiottita dai suoi fantasmi e dalla sua impotenza.

Solo il tempo di calmare il respiro, solo il tempo di togliersi i maledetti vestiti, solo il tempo di ascoltare una voce dentro di sé…

Solo il tempo di muoversi, leggera, su sé stessa, e raggomitolarsi chiudere gli occhi, assaporando di nuovo i propri gesti su di se, per richiamarsi ed ascoltare il proprio respiro, sordo e solo…

Infliggere a sé stessa l'ennesimo gesto di solitaria solitudine…

La punta delle dita a scorgere un piccolo varco e incamminarsi e percorrerlo e percorrersi…

Ascoltarsi raggiunta da pulsioni tenere e sottilei…

Candide e vuote…

Lontane e fonde…

La mente distratta…

Il corpo teso alla ricerca di sé, istante in cui il suo demone l'avrebbe trovava e baciata piano e tenuta lì, sulle spine…

Cosparsa di odiosa colpa…

Attraversata sin nel profondo…

Un debole lamento strappato…

Costretta a fermarsi, nel respiro un po' corto, nell'attesa del nulla che l'avrebbe di nuovo avvolta.

Chissà per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere così?

Chissà per quanto tempo avrebbe continuato a rifiutare qualsiasi carezza, abbraccio, sorriso o proposta, pur di non deludere il suo demone, pur di non staccarsi da lui?!

Perché solo con lui accanto, lei non avrebbe rischiato di impazzire al pensiero che André non c'era più.

Si addormentò infine, ch'era notte fonda o forse quasi l'alba.

In ascolto dei rumori cupi e biechi del porto e delle onde del mare lontane, e ancora dell'animato chiasso dell'ennesima rissa che si consumava in una delle tante bettole affacciate sulla banchina.

 _§§§_

Una di quelle che anche lei aveva pensato bene d'iniziare a frequentare quando poteva e dove almeno riusciva a restare immersa nei propri pensieri, lontana da tutti, in attesa che lui, il suo demone, tornasse a prenderla e la portasse nel suo mondo.

Luogo evanescente, immerso nel veleno capace di regalare visioni potenti, capace di far pulsare il sangue e scaldarlo fino ad un grido di disperazione, quasi fosse stata posseduta, mentre neppure le lacrime parevano ormai capaci di scuoterla, anche se poi arrivavano le lacrime e almeno svuotavano la carne del desiderio assoluto e senza scampo, per lasciarla stremata e distrutta.

Girodel ritornò il giorno dopo.

E il giorno dopo ancora.

E a lei parve di sentire altre parole che le giungevano da lui.

Le parve che lui le dicesse di aver cura di sé.

Che non sarebbe stato prudente andarsene in giro da sola per il porto di Le Havre e lui l'avrebbe accompagnata a Parigi.

Oscar ascoltava, annuiva forse per compiacerlo, forse perché provava compassione per lui o forse davvero per sé stessa, ch'era lei l'unica artefice della disfatta.

Oscar ascoltava e poi si alzava e se ne andava, mentre l'altro restava lì, a contemplarla scomparire nella luce del tramonto, in mezzo alla folla.

E Girodel tornava al suo lavoro, controllare tutti i registri delle partenze per l'Inghilterra avvenute nei giorni precedenti.

Anche lei li aveva già controllati quei registri e non aveva trovato né il nome di Maileen, né quello di André.

Forse si erano imbarcati con un altro nome.

Oscar non parlò più con nessuno.

Dopo l'incontro con il Tenente Girodel, evitò accuratamente il porto, andandoci solo verso il tramonto, per respirare l'aria un poco pesante e calda della giornata che volge al termine, intrisa di salsedine, fumo, odore di pesce, legno marcio, solitudine, abbandono.

Aria umida che scorreva sul viso mentre s'affacciava alla banchina ed ascoltava i rumori del mare, le voci delle persone che rientravano nelle case, le grida delle gabbiani che solcavano veloci il cielo ormai scuro.

Si rese conto che anche quel momento della giornata, in passato, aveva rappresentato per lei una parentesi di calma e riflessione, condivisa con André, al rientro da Versailles, a casa.

E in quel momento Oscar percepì l'intensità dello scorrere leggero e silenzioso della luce sulle cose, sulle persone, mentre a poco a poco tutto veniva avvolto dall'oscurità, dal buio.

La luce non si sarebbe mescolata con l'oscurità…

La luce sarebbe tornata solo quando l'oscurità avrebbe ceduto il passo.

Tutto in quell'ora diveniva più intenso e straziante.

A quell'ora solitamente lei riceveva la visita del suo demone.

A quell'ora della giornata la confusione diminuiva e lei poteva permettersi di spaziare indisturbata verso il mare.

E allora i pensieri tornavano a scorrere liberi ed imponenti e il passato si mescolava al futuro.

Non sapeva neppure come avrebbe fatto a tornare a Parigi e ripercorrere le stesse strade, gli stessi luoghi, senza di lui.

E ripercorrere gli stessi gesti e ritornare alle stesse abitudini, senza di lui…

E lui era sempre lì.

A torturarla e a farle maledire sé stessa.

In tutti quei giorni si era nutrita della propria solitudine, godendo di se stessa e scoprendo quanto fosse tenera e debole e leggera la carne e quanto fosse facile e doloroso indurre se stessa a cedere, pur di non cadere in quel vuoto che la prendeva al pensiero che André era partito.

Al pensiero che lei amava Andrè.

 _Amava André…_

L'aveva compreso…

L'aveva sussurrato, capito, gridato…

E lui non era lì…

Non c'era più.

Quando le parve che la follia stesse prendendo il sopravvento sulle sue residue capacità di controllo, decise di scacciare i fantasmi attraverso altri fantasmi, più reali e che almeno per qualche ora avrebbero concesso di dimenticare gli errori, annullando i pensieri, com'era accaduto per colpa o per grazia del veleno subdolo e silenzioso.

Tregua effimera…

Il tempo di smaltire la sbronza e poi avrebbe lasciato definitivamente il porto di Le Havre.

Il tempo di smaltire la sbronza e i suoi fantasmi sarebbero tornati a popolare i suoi sogni, le sue giornate.

E il suo demone sarebbe tornato ad abitare le sue notti e a prendersi la sua carne, debole e avida di carezze.

La scelta irriverente e poco adatta alla sua condizione sociale, finì per trascinarla di nuovo dentro la sua vita passata, dentro ricordi forse ancora troppo vivi per non fare male.

Come appunto stava accadendo in quel momento, quando, proprio come nelle locande di Parigi, per inspiegabili motivi, lei si ritrovò in mezzo ad una rissa di ubriachi, marinai e gente del posto, che avevano preso a prendersi a pugni, lanciando sedie e tavoli e facendo fuggire gli avventori abbastanza sobri da abbandonare in fretta e furia il luogo sulle proprie gambe.

Nel marasma, Oscar udì l'oste imprecare e tentare di mettere in salvo le bottiglie e quanto poteva essere sottratto alla furia degli ubriachi.

Nel marasma Oscar udì qualcuno gridare che i soldati sarebbero arrivati e ch'era meglio scappare prima d'essere acciuffati.

Ma quella sera lei era troppo ubriaca e troppo stanca e disperata per riuscire ad alzarsi…

Si ritrovò in mezzo alla baraonda.

Forse davvero volle restare lì a vedere che sarebbe accaduto ora ch'era sola…

Schivò una sedia che era volata in mezzo alla sala…

Era troppo…

Tentò d'uscire…

Si ritrovò il passo sbarrato da un energumeno dalla faccia rubiconda e lo sguardo non proprio lucidissimo.

Che quello era ubriaco sì, anche lui…

Che anche lei era ubriaca, tanto quanto quell'altro, ma a differenza dell'altro lei aveva in corpo tanta rabbia…

Tanta quanta l'altro era ricolmo di vino.

Forse di più…

Il senso d'impotenza aveva sopraffatto e dominato la coscienza…

Invece di sgusciare via e sottrarsi, rimase al suo posto e in quel momento, per un istante, quasi percepì il proprio corpo finire in frantumi.

Non per colpa dell'energumeno che con una spinta l'aveva fatta finire contro il muro.

Un colpo talmente forte…

Non era quello, si disse…

E neppure per quello che lei riuscì ad assestare all'altro, mandandolo a gambe all'aria.

E quello allora si rialzò, parandosi davanti, impedendole di uscire…

E un altro tizio dallo sguardo altrettanto minaccioso si fece avanti…

Si ritrovò praticamente accerchiata.

Come un tempo…

Ma era talmente tanta la rabbia che aveva in corpo…

E André non c'era più…

E lei, il suo corpo fiero e veloce, era divenuto in quei mesi talmente fragile e perso ed incapace di affrontare il suo più grande e terribile errore…

Era il corpo di una donna…

 _Mademoiselle…_

Le parve di udire nuovo quell'appellativo così irritante…

Poi nell'istante in cui i due stavano per avventarsi addosso, udì chiaramente qualcuno gridare ch'erano entrati i gendarmi, per davvero stavolta…

Via, era meglio per tutti sparire.

Si ritrovò appoggiata alla parete, esausta, senza forze, mentre pareva che il respiro l'avrebbe abbandonata di nuovo, come un tempo, come ormai accadeva sempre più spesso quando durante la notte si svegliava, una due, mille volte, sola, e nella testa il pensiero che André non sarebbe tornato mai più e che lei lo amava e ch'era stata una stupida a non comprenderlo subito e a non dirglielo e che forse anche lui l'amava…

Un colpo fortissimo alla testa la fece barcollare…

Le grida della gente che fuggiva e poi quelle dei gendarmi che imponevano a tutti di restare fermi…

Oscar si piegò su sé stessa, finendo a terra.

Chiuse gli occhi ed ascoltò la sua rabbia, mentre le lacrime salivano agli occhi, mentre diceva a sé stessa che tutto il vino del mondo e tutte le risse del mondo e tutte le regole da soldato che le avevano insegnato mai le avrebbero fatto dimenticare ch'era una donna e che amava André e che…

 _Mademoiselle…_

Ancora quell'appellativo così irritante…

Si sentì afferrata e trascinata via, quasi di peso.

Il respiro veloce e le mani strette a quella mano che la stava portando via…

"Chi diavolo sei?" – mormorò con un filo di voce.

Comprese ch'era stata portata fuori solo perché al calore dell'osteria, misto al fumo e all'odore di vino, si sostituì d'improvviso quello acre e salmastro del mare.

Una mano sulla bocca impedì di gridare, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la forza di farlo.

Schiacciata contro il muro freddo di una casa, all'aperto, una mano sulla bocca e i polsi stretti uno all'altro…

Il respiro rallentò e lei si ritrovò incapace di restare in piedi…

Scivolò giù a terra di nuovo mentre nelle orecchie i suoni ovattati perdevano a poco a poco la loro consistenza.

Il fischio di una nave, porte che sbattevano, gente che imprecava e urlava e bottiglie infrante…

E quella mano sulla bocca a schiacciarla contro il muro freddo…

 _Ti ho tenuto tra le mie braccia._

 _Ho cullato il tuo dolore e le tue visioni disperse e lontane…_

 _Visioni colme del ricordo di chi hai amato da sempre e che sempre amerai…_

 _E tu hai accolto il mio dolore, tagliente e straziante._

 _Nulla ormai resta di ciò che è accaduto tra noi…_

 _Nulla se non le tue labbra dolci ed il tuo sorriso caldo su di me._

 _Per me sei e sarai sempre Andres, cacciatore senza nome, che ha accarezzato il mio viso ed accolto le mie mani, piene di errori e debolezze._

 _Nel cuore il rumore del mare…_

 _La mia esistenza scivola via..._

 _Lontano da te…_

 _Ti lascio al tuo amore, che da sempre hai amato e che sempre amerai…_

 _§§§_

Desafortunadamente, no puedo responder en privado, pero me gustaría agradecer a Perla por las revisiones.

Toda traducción es una sorpresa para mí! Muchas gracias


	30. Senza respiro

_In fondo ai tuoi occhi_

 _Respiro la tua anima_

 _E lascio la mia riposare in te_

 _ **Senza respiro**_

Il cupo rimbombo del mare, lontano…

Il secco infrangersi delle onde contro la scogliera…

Suoni sconosciuti…

Eppure conosciuti da sempre…

Quel mare…

Quella scogliera…

Faraglione a picco, torturato per secoli dall'evanescente ed impetuosa forza del vento, complice la smania furiosa dell'oceano, che avevano infine avuto la meglio, disgregandogli il ventre, risparmiando solo un cocuzzolo giallo e statico, poco oltre la riva.

Oscar si svegliò di soprassalto, immersa nella coltre scura di una stanza altrettanto scura.

A fatica tentò d'addomesticare il respiro veloce e secco mentre le mani stringevano il lenzuolo e la coperta, caldi, adagiati su di lei.

Nelle orecchie il rimbombo del mare…

Le onde infrante sulla spiaggia e contro quel faraglione a picco…

Suoni conosciuti sin da bambina.

Qualche istante per scorrere con gli occhi al luogo.

Gli oggetti, le pareti, i mobili…

La finestra chiusa sul buio della notte.

In lontananza il cupo ruggito del mare…

Conosceva quella casa.

Era la residenza della famiglia Jaryaies, in Normandia.

Si voltò di scatto per scendere dal letto.

Sul piccolo mobile lì vicino, accanto alla candela accesa, l'ampolla di liquido scuro, ormai quasi vuota.

Il liquido che le aveva salvato la vita.

Un tuffo al cuore, le mani si strinsero attorno alla camicia.

I suoi occhi corsero ad un'altra piccola ampolla, verde scuro, vicino alla prima.

Anch'essa quasi vuota.

Identica alla sua.

 _Che ci faceva lei nella sua casa e cosa ci faceva quella bottiglietta accanto alla sua?_

La casa pareva immersa in un silenzio quasi irreale.

In quel periodo dell'anno era assolutamente disabitata.

 _Lei o la sua famiglia ci venivano solamente nei mesi più caldi e allora lei come c'era finita?_

Ricordi confusi s'affollarono nella mente.

 _Chi l'aveva portata sin lì?_

Il Tenente Girodel…

Doveva essere senz'altro stato lui.

Probabilmente l'aveva ritrovata in quella bettola e l'aveva tirata fuori da quella specie di rissa nella quale era finita.

Lei gli aveva parlato spesso di quella casa ma non ricordava di avergli detto dove si trovasse esattamente.

Ma quella piccola ampolla vuota…

Chiunque avesse portato lei in quella casa era probabile che conoscesse il significato di quella sostanza.

 _E chi poteva sapere una cosa del genere?_

Forse quei due giovani…

Pascal o Lucas…

Forse anche loro erano arrivati a Le Havre e l'avevano trovata…

Ma loro non conoscevano quella casa.

Nessuno la conosceva.

Oscar rimase a lungo assorta nei ragionamenti.

Poi scorse alle sue gambe…

Erano nude.

Era stata spogliata e le era stata messa addosso una camicia piuttosto grande, troppo per essere una delle sue.

Un tuffo al cuore.

 _Che cosa è successo…_

Si alzò a fatica, afferrando la sua giacca e gli altri vestiti accuratamente piegati poco più in là.

Si vestì in fretta…

Nessun rumore, se non il crepitio del fuoco nel camino e lontano il cupo ruggito del mare.

 _Che diavolo è successo…-_ se lo chiese, mentre imboccava la scala che portava al piano sottostante.

Una mano appoggiata lungo il corrimano e nell'altra una piccola asta di ferro che aveva preso dal camino.

La stringeva, incerta su chi si sarebbe trovata davanti.

Incerta se si sarebbe dovuta difendere e da chi…

Il cuore batteva e i passi si fecero più lenti quando udì il rumore della porta che si apriva al piano sottostante e altri passi che giungevano più netti, scorrendo nell'oscurità.

Smise quasi di respirare mentre raggiungeva una specie di anfratto dal quale avrebbe potuto spiare, non vista, colui che stava entrando.

Chiuse gli occhi però, perché ormai poco o nulla le sarebbe importato di ciò che avrebbe visto.

Ascoltò silenziosamente l'incedere…

Vide l'ombra passare e dirigersi lentamente al piano di sopra.

Probabilmente stava andando nella stanza che lei aveva appena lasciato.

Oscar si morse il labbro.

Era troppo lontana per comprendere chi fosse, così, una volta che quello era sparito nel corridoio buio, rimase un istante immobile, incerta se imboccare a sua volta la porta principale e fuggire da lì, oppure affrontare quel tizio, chiunque esso fosse stato.

La curiosità, l'istinto e le sue gambe la spinsero a risalire le stesse scale.

Non le importava di salvarsi…

Tanto, ovunque fosse andata, il suo demone l'avrebbe seguita, forse per sempre, fedele ed implacabile nel richiamare la sua mente all'errore che aveva commesso, con tutte le sue conseguenze.

Silenziosamente camminò lungo il corridoio, fino alla porta della stanza che ora era aperta.

I sensi allertati…

Non troppo per sottrarsi alla vista dell'altro.

Passando davanti alla porta, per scivolare nell'ombra del fondo del corridoio, non fece in tempo a sparire e se lo ritrovò addosso, che trovando la camera vuota, quello ne era uscito velocemente.

Quasi si scontrarono, istintivamente il ferro sollevato per colpire e difendersi…

L'altro fu altrettanto veloce, afferrandole il braccio e gridando il suo nome.

Quella voce…

 _Non poteva essere la sua voce!_

"Oscar fermati!".

Ancora quella voce e lei fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi perché non la voleva sentire quella voce.

Non era la sua, non poteva essere la sua…

 _Possibile che il suo demone adesso avesse preso a parlarle e con la sua voce!?_

Lui era partito, se n'era andato e quella voce era solo il frutto dei suoi incubi ricorrenti ed implacabili che scorrevano in lei, assieme al veleno che l'aveva riportata alla vita.

Ignorò quella voce, insistendo per colpire quello che per lei era diventato a quel punto un avversario.

Un fantasma spuntato dal nulla che la stava trattenendo e spingendo via e a cui lei non riusciva ad opporsi.

Non voleva cedere a quella voce a quella forza a quelle braccia che erano su di lei…

Tentò di divincolarsi.

"Lasciami andare!" – gridò di nuovo indietreggiando e tentando di sottrarsi alla presa.

"Oscar fermati…sono io…sono André…fermati!".

"Smettila! Tu non sei André! Maledizione…" - gridò di nuovo quasi piangendo, mentre la rabbia saliva di nuovo, inesorabile, scorrendo nelle braccia e nello sguardo – "André se n'è andato…chi diavolo sei?".

Lo sguardo puntato contro l'altro...

Percorso dalla rabbia.

Tanta rabbia era dentro di lei.

Talmente tanta da offuscare la vista e i sensi.

Tanta quanta la sorpresa che la sua reazione scomposta ed isterica suscitò nello sguardo di André.

Lui l'afferrò per la mano.

"Lasciami maledizione…" – imprecò lei di nuovo.

Oscar tentò di colpirlo di nuovo e lui a quel punto fu costretto ad afferrarla per tutte e due le braccia e a chiuderle dietro la schiena anche se sapeva bene che in quel modo le avrebbe fatto male.

Il ferro cadde malamente lontano da loro.

Doveva fermarla e doveva convincerla ch'era lui, era proprio lui che l'aveva trascinata contro la parete e le era addosso per fermarla ed evitare che lei lo colpisse.

"Oscar accidenti…sono io…sono André…guardami…guardami!" – gridò tentando di calmarla.

Contro di lei.

André ascoltò il respiro di lei, veloce e secco, rallentare un poco.

Strinse i polsi ma comprese che lei si stava calmando, anche se non era ancora del tutto convinto che si fosse arresa alla realtà.

La reazione scomposta l'aveva lasciato esterrefatto e non era riuscito a fare altro che fermarla, per farle comprendere che in quel momento non c'era più nessun pericolo.

Anche il suo respiro era veloce e secco.

Il suo corpo addosso a quello di lei e lei respirava piano.

"Ti lascio…" – disse accostato al viso di lei.

Nessuna risposta…

Il respiro quasi scomparso.

"Ti lascio…calmati…sono io…".

André lasciò le mani di lei per appoggiarle alle spalle di lei, stringendole con meno forza e costringendola a voltarsi per guardarlo.

Gli occhi di lei si alzarono, quasi disperati, mentre scorrevano a quelli di lui, scuri ed intensi.

Senza respiro…

Lei era senza respiro…

Nessuna parola…

Senza respiro…

Lei lo guardava, quasi senza respirare, mentre il corpo appoggiato appena alla parete era sorretto dalla mani di lui che la tratteneva dolcemente per le spalle.

"Oscar…guardami…sono io…sono solo…non preoccuparti…non c'è nessun altro con me…sono solo…".

André intuì che lei si era resa finalmente conto di cosa stesse accadendo.

Oscar l'aveva riconosciuto.

Nessuna parola…

Poi la mano dell'altra si alzò veloce e fulminea e lui quasi barcollò colpito dal ceffone in pieno viso.

André si fece indietro, portandosi una mano alla guancia.

"Oscar…ma che ti prende? Maledizione…".

"Che cosa ci fai qui?" – gli gridò in faccia, mentre il respiro tornava a farsi veloce e le braccia e le mani e le gambe avevano preso a tremare di nuovo.

"Tu, piuttosto, che cosa ci fai in Francia!?" – replicò André di rimando.

Il respiro all'unisono e gli sguardi uno su quello dell'altra, lei, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lui ed al tempo stesso intenzionata a non lasciarlo avvicinare.

Non capiva più nulla.

Per giorni e giorni lo aveva rincorso sperando di incontralo, vederlo, parlargli e adesso che lui era lì, davanti a sé, ogni parola, ogni pensiero parevano essersi persi, incapaci di emergere, sopraffatti dalla visione che da sola aveva potere di annientarla.

André tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo.

"Stai lontano da me!" – gridò lei rialzandosi in piedi.

André si bloccò ma continuò ad osservarla.

"Stai bene…tu stai bene…" – mormorò in tono più dolce, quasi che lo schiaffo che si era appena preso fosse già disperso nei meandri dei ricordi.

La guardava e vedeva la sua immagine come se la ricordava.

E poi c'era la rabbia che leggeva nel suo sguardo.

Una rabbia incontenibile che animava il leggero tremore delle mani, chiuse a pugno e quel corpo, chiuso anch'esso, quasi lei si stesse preparando a subire l'assalto di chissà quale nemico.

Non ci volle molto ad André per comprendere la ragione della rabbia.

Conosceva Oscar e sapeva bene che lei non gli avrebbe mai perdonato il fatto d'averla lasciata andare via, sottraendola alla vendetta del Conte d'Artoi.

O forse era per via del Conte di Fersen.

Lei gli aveva disperatamente chiesto di non farlo…

Non fare…

 _Cosa!?_

André non aveva voluto ascoltare la sua richiesta, non aveva saputo leggere – o forse non aveva voluto farlo – tra le parole sussurrate che lei tanto faticosamente aveva cercato di profferire.

André l'aveva lasciata andare via ed era la rabbia per questo gesto che ora lui leggeva negli occhi di Oscar.

Solo, André, non poteva assolutamente immaginare che il motivo di quella rabbia era ben altro e ben diverso da ciò che pensava lui.

E lei…

Oscar adesso aveva di fronte a sé André.

Finalmente…

Avrebbe potuto fargli tutte le domande che in quei giorni avevano torturato la sua testa.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere tutto ciò che voleva…

Il suo demone era di fronte a lei, in carne e ossa, e lei poteva scorrere ai suoi occhi che erano proprio come se li ricordava dentro quelle notti solitarie ed intense.

Il suo demone era tornato e pareva adesso animarsi di nuovo per prenderla e portarla via…

Adesso non era più sola…

E adesso non sapeva più dove avrebbe trovato la forza di parlare e chiedere e attendere le risposte...

Perché anche lei avrebbe dovuto dare delle risposte.

Quelle che ora André stava chiedendo, con gli occhi e con il corpo che tornava ad avvicinarsi a lei, piano, quasi con timore.

Per contenere la sua rabbia e per sciogliere su di lei quell'abbraccio caldo che l'avvolse.

Di nuovo domande…

"Perché sei tornata?".

Stavolta Oscar non si sottrasse.

Chiusa nell'abbraccio, incapace di respingerlo, anche se combatteva, combatteva contro sé stessa e contro tutti i dubbi che l'avevano percorsa in quelle lunghe settimane.

"E tu perchè non sei partito?" – chiese lei.

"Perché non sei andata in Svezia?".

Un'altra domanda.

"Finiscila!".

"No…questa volta no! Non posso finirla…non posso!" – gridò André stringendola a sé e lei restava lì, come mai avrebbe immaginato di stare e sentirsi.

Oscar iniziò a tremare...

"Hai paura?" – chiese lui, quasi sussurrando la domanda, per insinuarsi nella sua rabbia e dominare quella rabbia.

"Cosa?".

"Hai paura Oscar?".

"Io non ho paura!".

Risposta ovvia, esattamente quella che lui s'aspettava.

Che così lui potè proseguire…

"Già…tu non hai mai paura di niente…però non mi sai dire o non mi vuoi dire perché non sei andata via con Fersen…e poi perché sei venuta sin qui…non lo sai o non me lo vuoi dire…".

"Non ho paura…è che…".

"Che cosa? Forza! Parla!".

Il tono di André si fece più impaziente.

"Smettila maledizione…" – imprecò Oscar – "Tu ha voluto controllare la mia vita! Tu hai lasciato che Fersen mi portasse via! André, posso capire mio padre ed il suo smisurato senso dell'onore e il tentativo di salvare me e la mia famiglia dall'onta di quell'accusa di tradimento…ma tu…tu…come hai potuto farmi questo?".

"Cosa Oscar!? Cosa avrei fatto!? Lasciare che il tuo desiderio di vivere con Fersen s'avverasse?".

"Io non ti ho mai detto di volere questo! Mai!"

"Forse non l'hai detto ma non hai mai voluto ammettere né con me e nemmeno con te stessa cosa significasse quell'uomo…se ci avessi almeno provato forse…forse avresti compreso…".

"Cosa? Che diavolo vorresti dire? Io non ho mai…".

"Accidenti a te Oscar…accidenti! Tutte le volte che tentavo di farti capire cosa quell'uomo rappresentasse per te…ti sei sempre tirata indietro! Hai sempre negato tutto! Volevi dimostrare di essere capace di dominare qualsiasi emozione, qualsiasi sentimento! Sapevo che provavi affetto per Fersen…ma neppure ti accorgevi che tremavi alla sola vista di quell'uomo…".

"Io non tremavo…" – balbettò lei, sempre più scoperta ed incerta di fronte alle parole rovesciate addosso.

"Avevi paura!".

"No!".

"Allora se non era paura che cos'era?" – continuò André assolutamente determinato ad andare fino in fondo.

Non sarebbe stato necessario che lei rispondesse alle domande che lui aveva appena fatto.

Perché la risposta stava tutta lì, in quella paura che lui aveva saputo leggere dentro di lei.

E che l'aveva confusa inizialmente, perchè scambiata per l'incertezza di veder nascere dentro di sé un sentimento nuovo ma che probabilmente, anzi certamente, nulla aveva a che fare con l'amore.

Ma lei non voleva ammetterlo.

Non voleva ammettere che quando Fersen si era avvicinato, a lei era sembrato di precipitare giù in un baratro, anche se non aveva compreso perchè.

"Ti ripeto…tu avevi paura…una paura folle che quell'uomo si avvicinasse a te…e…".

"Cosa!? Cosa…".

"Che ti dicesse quello che volevi sentirti dire! Che ti amava e ti desiderava…tu avevi paura di questo…perché se lui l'avesse fatto come poi è accaduto…non avresti avuto scampo. Non ti saresti più potuta tirare indietro…".

"Ma che discorso è questo!?" - lo rimproverò lei, piccata – "Non ha senso quello che stai dicendo…".

"Si…Oscar…sì che ce l'ha! Tu avevi paura…io sentivo questo. Però sei tu che devi dirmi perché! Questo solo tu puoi farlo. Non hai mai ammesso con te stessa che forse ciò che provavi per Fersen non era amore…ma non potevo farlo io al tuo posto. E quando lui si è offerto di portarti via per sottrarti a quell'accusa di tradimento…".

Oscar guardava André e con lo sguardo l'avrebbe volentieri trafitto.

André stava scorrendo ad una ad una a tutte le sue contraddizioni, le sue paure, i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze…

Demone implacabile…

"E poi…l'hai baciato…".

Lei sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole.

"Cosa stai dicendo? Io non ho mai…" – balbettò incerta.

"Perché continui a negare l'evidenza maledizione! Maileen ti ha visto…quella sera…la stessa in cui tu…".

André proseguì a stento.

"La stessa in cui io e te…".

 _Cos'era accaduto tra loro?_

André non l'aveva mai saputo e neppure in quel momento pareva comprenderlo.

Sapeva solo che lei aveva baciato Fersen.

"Che cosa avrei potuto fare dopo aver saputo che tu l'avevi baciato? Che vita avrei potuto offrirti io? Che cosa avrei potuto fare io per te? Lui poteva salvarti…e così ti ho lasciato andare…".

Il respiro di lei si fece più intenso, segno che André aveva colto nel segno.

"No! Non è così. Io non ho…non volevo andare via con Fersen…lui…è stato lui ad avvicinarsi a me e…".

Il ricordo confuso di quella notte trafisse la mente.

Oscar si appoggiò alla parete.

"André tu stai cambiando discorso! Non te lo lascerò più fare. Tu ti sei preso gioco di me. Ti sei voluto liberare di me ecco come sono andate le cose!" - gridò lei – "Volevi vivere la tua vita…senza…senza di me. Se è vero quello che dici e io avevo paura di Fersen perché mi hai lasciato andare via? Perché? Se non perché volevi liberarti di me! Non t'importava nulla di me!".

Oscar rovesciò addosso all'altro le parole.

Gli occhi di André si spalancarono.

Lo stupore misto alla rabbia delle accuse si mescolarono insieme

Prevalse la seconda.

"No! Non cambiare tu discorso Oscar! Non lo fare. Non te lo permetto! Io non mi sono voluto liberare di te…sai che non è così…sai che non ti avrei mai lasciato andare via. Ma Fersen era il solo che potesse aiutarti. E tu non mi hai mai detto di non provare qualcosa per lui… e non l'hai mai fatto nemmeno con te stessa. Se soltanto tu mi avessi ascoltato, se soltanto avessi accettato di ascoltare te stessa e di concedermi almeno una speranza…".

"Una speranza…".

Che fu l'altra a restare impietrita…

Gli occhi scuri spalancati al suono della parola…

Piccola ed infinitamente profonda…

Stupore mescolato a rabbia e mezze verità…

"Tu, sei stato tu a dirmi che avevi la tua vita, che io non avrei avuto il diritto di sapere nulla della tua vita! Sei stato tu a dirmi che avevi avuto altre donne, altre esperienze e che con me avevi solo voluto soddisfare un desiderio e basta…" – sputò lei.

La rabbia tornò a farsi strada, dirompente.

In quelle parole tutti i dubbi che avevano divorato i sensi nel momento in cui Oscar aveva creduto di aver perso André.

"Forse ti ho fatto intendere questo Oscar e ti chiedo perdono. Ma posso confessarti e ormai non temo più di farlo che io, anch'io, avevo paura…".

"Paura? Di cosa? Di me!? Avevi paura che io scoprissi qual'era la tua vita?".

"Si…".

"Che avevi avuto altre donne? Amanti?".

"No…".

"No?".

"Non ci sono mai state altre donne…".

"E Maileen allora?".

"No, nemmeno lei…".

"Cosa significa? Sei partito con lei…tutti sanno che è la tua fidanzata…".

"Non ci sono mai state altre donne, altre fidanzate…".

André la strinse ancora di più a sé.

Imprimere sé stesso su di lei e lasciar scorrere le parole e i pensieri, come un marea impossibile da fermare contenere…

"Non ci sono state altre donne, fidanzate…amanti….nulla! Non c'è stato nulla all'infuori di ciò che sentivo e sento per te…".

"Per me?".

La voce stentò ad uscire.

Oscar si ritrovò immobile, immersa nelle parole che parevano recare un significato denso e dirompente, inaspettato, eppure già percepito, ascoltato, desiderato, dentro di sé.

Gli occhi si spalancarono ed il corpo parve quasi sciogliersi perdendo ogni rigidità.

"Tu sei stata la sola, l'unica…e…no, non c'è stata nessun'altra e si…io avevo paura…di te…è vero. Non mi vergogno di confessarlo…".

"Tu…" - un respiro lieve – "Tu avevi paura?".

"Si…avevo paura…una paura folle perché io non mi sarei mai potuto avvicinare a te…".

Il viso di lui lambì quello di Oscar, sfiorandolo, assaggiandone la consistenza solo attraverso il calore della pelle.

Il corpo di lui su quello di lei, chiuso in quell'abbraccio, ma il viso di lei era libero…

Libero di ascoltare e di appoggiarsi a quello di lui.

"E poi…" – riprese André con tono più morbido, quasi disperato – "Avevo paura che non avrei mai potuto stringerti a me…come adesso…".

"Che cosa vuoi dire?".

Le parole di Oscar morirono lì, in quell'istante.

Parole che non avevano più senso o ragione, perché la risposta era lì in quell'abbraccio, nella cofessione accorata e liberatoria…

"Io avevo paura che il tempo di restare dentro il tuo cuore non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza…avevo paura di non poterti dire che ti amo…e che non avrei mai potuto esistere senza di te…".

Il silenzio scese tra loro.

André rimase immobile, ascoltando il battito lento di quel cuore che dopo tanto tempo lui percepiva scivolare su di sé e riempire i sensi.

"Non hai niente da dire adesso?" – chiese piano.

Nel silenzio, nell'assenza di gesti, nell'assenza di stupore…

 _Ti amo…_

Lei lo sapeva già…

L'aveva sempre saputo…

"Insolente…" - mormorò Oscar piano, leggera, incerta – "Insolente…".

Quella parola ripetuta ancora…

In essa nessuno stupore se non una rivelazione ch'era già dentro di lei e che lei conosceva e che aveva compreso e che aveva sperato di riconoscere nell'altro ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare a sé stessa.

André ascoltò quella parola.

L'ascoltò scivolare su di sé, un leggero sorriso scorse sulle sue labbra.

"Si sono un insolente…lo sono…ma…mi domando se io non abbia preso solo ciò che mi è stato concesso?".

"Cosa? Io…".

Un'altra domanda e in essa nessuno stupore se non quello di una certezza ch'era già dentro di lei e che lei conosceva e che aveva compreso e che aveva desiderato con tutta se stessa ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare a lui.

"Tu mi hai concesso di entrare in te…sei stata tu a dirmi che potevo farlo…anche se forse nemmeno te n'eri resa conto…".

"Allora, se è così, perché te ne sei andato? Perché hai lasciato che Fersen mi portasse via?".

"E se è come penso che sia, allora perché tu non sei partita con lui? Perchè hai lasciato …perché hai lasciato il conte…perché?".

Era troppo…

Oscar iniziò a spazientirsi.

André non voleva cedere e lei era lì, in bilico, accostata al viso caldo, torturata dal respiro leggero e dal suono delle parole che si insinuavano nella mente e nei sensi.

"André finiscila di rispondere alle mie domande con altre domande!" – disse allora lei più decisa.

Lui si staccò un poco e prese a fissarla.

"E tu smettila di fare tante domande!".

Istantanee e leggere furono le sue labbra, a sfiorare quelle di lei…

"Ripetilo se hai coraggio…" – la sfidò lui – "Ripetilo ancora…".

Oscar sapeva cosa voleva André, adesso.

Le labbra a lambire le proprie, in un primo contatto liscio e veloce…

"Insolente!".

"Davvero?".

"Insolente…".

Scivolò con la mano sul fianco di lei, la bocca sulla bocca…

"Lo sono davvero si…anche adesso?".

Il contatto si fece più intenso e la mano si appoggiò e lambì il fianco, stringendolo un poco e così fecero le labbra insinuate ancora un poco.

Poi lasciò la bocca per lasciarla parlare…

Anche se le risposte alle domande non arrivarono attraverso altre parole.

Solo una…

"Sei un insolente!" – concluse Oscar con un filo di voce.

La mano di André scorse dal fianco alla schiena, liberamente…

Come il copione che ormai conoscevano a memoria.

Quasi fossero guidati dalle antiche battute.

Occhi chiusi, respiro lieve, nessuna paura…

"E adesso cosa dici?".

"Te lo ripeto…tu…".

"Si dillo di nuovo che sono un insolente, voglio che sia soltanto tu a fermarmi altrimenti io non lo farò…non lo farò più…".

"Insolente!".

"Insolentissimo…si…" – bisbigliò lui sempre più piano e sempre più vicino.

Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi e la bocca corse alla bocca, entrando in essa, inebriandosi dell'essenza di lei e del calore…

Le mani si chiusero, il corpo si chiuse addosso, a chiuderla tutta…

Movimenti lenti, mai percorsi prima, guidati dal solo desiderio intenso assoluto avvolgente istintivo emerso dalle viscere risalito su alla gola ed alla bocca a guidare mani e dita a cercare un lembo di pelle ed un altro ancora e prenderlo ed accarezzarlo piano ed assaggiarlo nella consistenza nel tepore della vita che scorreva sotto di esso…

Nessuna parola nessun respiro se non quello che conduceva al respiro dell'altro…

Le dita si mossero piano a raggiungere ed imprigionare i capelli, i corpi quasi immobili, fissi l'uno sull'altro, attraversati dall'insondabile forza dell'istinto che si animava e cresceva e divorava ogni parte di ciò che erano…

Le dita avanzarono lentamente, percorrendo e lisciando i muscoli, nel crescendo di lente vibrazioni che inondavano la testa e scioglievano il sangue e l'anima…

Nulla conoscevano di quel percorso…

Eppure le mani e le dita e le braccia e le gambe ed il sesso, tutto, tutto era consapevole della strada da percorrere per arrivare ad ascoltare l'altro e prendersi ed aversi fin nelle viscere e sentirsi fin dentro l'anima…

 _Voglio…_

 _Si, sono libero di pensarlo, dirlo, gridarlo…_

 _Voglio…_

 _Voglio la tua bocca…_

 _M'inebrio di essa e del suo calore e del sentore morbido che scorre e scivola giù attraversando le viscere ed infuocando i muscoli…_

 _Voglio il tuo petto morbido liscio d'accarezzare e tormentare fino a strapparti un respiro che mi appartiene…_

 _Voglio i tuoi fianchi snelli e caldi, custodi del tuo piacere, dove appoggiare le mie mani ed ascoltare il lento pulsare che s'innalza dal corpo inviolato per condurlo dove mi chiedi e dove io desidero._

 _Voglio i tuoi ricordi, ciliegie da cogliere e mangiare lassù, sul ramo più nascosto dell'albero, e biscotti divisi a metà…_

 _Voglio le tue lacrime, asciugate dalle mie mani quando chiedevi chi eri e se eri proprio così diversa da tutti gli altri._

 _Voglio i tuoi sogni, quelli innocenti, avventure rubate all'estate, e quelli indecenti sottratti alla tua virtù._

 _Voglio le tue mani su di me mentre accarezzi la schiena e graffi la pelle e chiudi le dita ed assaggi…_

 _Voglio la tua libertà, quella che consente di rifiutare tutto questo e quella che ti concede d'accettarlo, liberamente…_

 _Voglio te…_

 _Non ho scampo da me stesso…_

 _Voglio te…_

André la strinse ancora di più e lei s'abbandonò all'abbraccio.

Raccolta in lui ma libera…

Le palpebre si chiusero…

Oscar si ritrovò a contemplare se stessa, avvolta nell'abbraccio, percorsa da carezze languide ed intense.

Il demone, il suo demone, era finalmente tornato e adesso lo sentiva animarsi dentro di sé e non avrebbe mai immaginato che il proprio corpo avesse dentro di sé le sensazioni che stavano emergendo da profondità remote ed inesplorate.

Mai avrebbe immaginato che quelle dita, da sempre osservate e conosciute, custodissero gesti tanto intensi e leggeri, che ora ascoltava ed accoglieva.

Mai avrebbe immaginato che quelle dita avrebbero avuto il potere di percorrerla concedendole d'assaporare il suo stesso corpo e lasciarla priva di difesa, immobile, quasi in attesa di note che salivano da profondità nascoste, mentre esse si animavano dentro le viscere e poi si espandevano dilagando piano lungo le gambe, giù alle ginocchia che un pò tremavano…

E poi risalivano di nuovo…

Note intense, acute e poi concentriche e di nuovo espanse…

Centri instabili languidi senza nome evanescenti senza contorno, eppure capaci di prenderla e trascinarla via, risuonando, pulsando, uno dopo l'altro, dal profondo fin sulla superficie della pelle e poi riflettendosi su di essa, tesa e calda e sulle labbra brillanti e poi tornando a scivolare giù, sul petto, a ripercorrere a ritroso quel percorso fino alle gambe che alla fine cedettero all'assalto…

Consumato su di lei e dentro di lei…

La voce uscì a fatica…

Un respiro intenso, un sospiro soffocato…

Non era mai accaduto nulla di simile nella sua vita.

E ora stava accadendo, inesorabilmente, mentre la bocca chiedeva della bocca di lui e ogni passaggio raccoglieva un nuovo calore una nuova scia espansa piena calda capace di annullare ogni pensiero ogni paura…

Lentamente comprese di poter guidare le vibrazioni fin dove avrebbe voluto, fin dove lei avrebbe desiderato.

Era tutto senza contorno, tutto dentro di lei, inspiegabile e terribile.

Brividi che si animavano sotto le carezze sempre più intense, le dita a cercare la pelle per liberarla dai vestiti, dalla stoffa, dal freddo, dalla distanza che li separava.

Un moto di stupore, quasi una conquista inaspettata li colse quando i corpi aderirono nudi l'uno a quello dell'altra, quasi che ciascuna pelle si fosse riconosciuta in quella dell'altro.

Un contatto desiderato chiesto preteso che indusse a fermarsi un istante, in ascolto di sé…

La bocca immobile a sfiorare quella dell'altro, per asseggiare il respiro…

Un abbraccio assoluto immerso nel respiro dell'altro…

Un abbraccio liquido e caldo guidato dal movimento lento delle mani e della bocca e degli occhi, chiusi ad ascoltare se stessi e nient'altro.

Quasi senza respiro…

Nulla conoscevano, eppure conoscevano se stessi finalmente, ed il desiderio, il proprio, sconosciuto, aperto, pieno…

Diffuso languore che attraversava la carne e la scioglieva e la torturava…

Oscar si percepì chiusa dall'abbraccio di André e percepì se stessa adagiarsi al corpo di lui ed aprirsi a lui per accoglierlo e respirarlo e trattenerlo a sé.

Andrè ascoltò il proprio corpo raggiungere quello di lei…

Lei, tante volte immaginata sfiorata adorata ed odiata, persa e ritrovata…

Ricacciata nell'oblio e tante volte, tutte le volte, riemersa prepotente…

Ed egli percepì se stesso insinuarsi e modellarsi in lei…

Senza respiro…

Nessuna parola…

Solo il lento divenire della vibrazione intensa ed unica che invadeva i sensi trascinandoli via…

Istante dopo istante, conquista silenziosa di un nuovo gesto, di un nuovo passaggio…

In ascolto dei suoi gesti, del suo silenzio, del suo respiro…

Senza respiro…

 _Tante volte ho baciato il tuo viso, la tua bocca…_

 _Raccogliendo un sorriso silenzioso, uno sguardo assente perso nel tramonto…_

 _Tante volte ma ora sono sul tuo viso, sulla tua bocca…_

 _Piccoli tocchi, contatti incerti…_

 _Si, cerco le tue labbra, le assaggio, le ascolto, le torturo, le lascio e ritorno ad esse…_

 _Sono morbide, dolci, sfrontate, ribelli…_

 _Affondo la mia bocca e richiamo i tuoi sensi, tutti, al sottile piacere che le mie labbra lasciano sulla pelle…_

 _Scie leggere, intense, sempre più audaci…_

 _Non concedi altro…._

 _E ora sei tu che mi cerchi._

 _Ti piace ed assaggi e torturi le mie labbra…_

 _Impari in fretta amore mio, come io ho imparato da te, solo da te._

 _Piccoli tocchi, contatti incerti…_

 _Ti insinui nel calore della mia bocca e io ascolto sciogliersi il tuo piacere e il desiderio di conoscere ed affondare, prenderla e trattenerla…_

 _Piccoli contatti ora, decisi ed audaci…_

 _Non ti concedo altro spazio…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Tante volte nella mia mente ho percorso i tuoi fianchi snelli e veloci._

 _Solo immaginati…_

 _Morbidi e sinuosi, nascosti alla vista ed al tatto._

 _Scivolo su di essi, le mani aperte, assaggio la loro consistenza, leggera e tonda._

 _Non ti concedo altro spazio e lascio il tuo sguardo, i tuoi occhi sorpresi._

 _Che stai facendo sembrano chiedermi…_

 _Sorrido…_

 _Vorresti parlare…sapere…comprendere..._

 _Eppure sei tu a condurre le mie mani…_

 _La mia bocca..._

 _Scivolo sui tuoi fianchi…_

 _Scorro leggero accostando il mio viso sul tuo ventre, morbido._

 _Le mie mani ti sfiorano…_

 _La mia bocca..._

 _Su di te..._

 _Dentro di te..._

 _Un bacio leggero…_

 _Insinuato nel calore di un brivido intenso che ti sorprende._

 _Un bacio leggero…_

 _La tua essenza dolce, chiusa, nascosta…_

 _Tenue custode del profumo più intenso e profondo._

 _Piccoli tocchi, contatti incerti…_

 _Le mie labbra sulle tue..._

 _Si, le cerco le assaggio le ascolto le torturo…_

 _E sono morbide dolci sensibili…_

 _Dentro di te..._

 _Sei solo tu a guidarmi…_

 _Le tue dita si chiudono a stringere i miei capelli._

 _Un gemito soffocato…_

 _Comprendo cosa provi mentre il corpo combatte tra il desiderio di restare e chiedere di più e quello di arretrare perché di più sarebbe troppo…_

 _Resisti avida della mia bocca…_

 _Dispersa in ascolto di un'onda che scivola e sale, salata e pungente…_

 _Ti lasci accarezzare…_

 _Resisti…_

 _Un sussurro, un battito..._

 _Un tremore, un respiro…_

 _Un sussulto, un grido…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Un sussulto…_

 _Un respiro…_

 _Intenso raccolto…_

 _Le tue dita strette chiuse raccolte…_

 _Il respiro racconta di te ed io lo ascolto lo guido ed esso mi inebria e mi stordisce…_

 _Sei mia e lo vuoi._

 _Sei libera…_

 _Mi fermo un istante._

 _La testa appoggiata lì, dolce conca di piacere, liquida tumida e quasi mi pare di percepire un fremito che percorre le tue gambe e quasi le tue ginocchia tremano…_

 _Ti chiudi un poco, quasi senza respiro, quasi implorando una tregua…_

 _Te la concedo…_

 _Posso farlo…_

 _Ma ora sei tu che mi cerchi…_

"Guardami…".

 _Ritorno al tuo viso._

 _E' umido e caldo, le guance rosse, le labbra brillanti…_

 _Luce trasparente scorre nei tuoi occhi e quasi mi stupisco._

 _Non la ricordavo…_

 _Forse non l'avevo mai vista…_

 _Ora sei tu che mi cerchi ma non lasci il mio sguardo._

 _Accosti il tuo viso al mio e lasci scorrere la tua mano._

 _Incerta ma avida, sfrontata ma leggera._

 _Mi costringi a chiudere gli occhi…_

 _Non riesco più a guardarti…_

 _Il mio corpo si lascia andare ai tuoi gesti, lo affido a te, alla tua curiosità…_

 _Ti lascio fare…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Inimmaginabile concedermi a te ed ascoltare il lento divenire della carne, plasmata dal tuo respiro, perso nella dimensione liquida del piacere._

 _Abbandoni il mio sguardo._

 _Lo lasci e ora sono io che affondo le mie dita nei tuoi capelli ribelli…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Sono senza respiro…_

 _Perduto nel lento ed insistente incedere delle dita…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Dissolto nel lento ed insistente incedere della tua bocca su di me…_

 _Inesorabile…_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Solo un istante._

 _Solo un istante…_

 _Ritorni su di me, di nuovo._

 _Aderisci al mio corpo…_

 _Morbida e leggera, come un gatto che ha deciso di stendersi e lasciarsi accarezzare di nuovo…_

"Guardami…".

 _Sono io a chiederlo a te._

 _Voglio osservare i tuoi occhi mentre ti chiudo dentro di me e scivolo ancora e ancora dentro di te e questa volta non concederò nessuna tregua._

 _Non la concederò né a te né a me stesso…_

 _Il tuo corpo chiuso dentro di me…_

 _Lo sento aprirsi per accogliermi e respirarmi e trattenermi a te…_

 _Immobile…_

 _Ascolto il tuo piacere, discreto e dirompente, sciogliere ogni resistenza e penetrare fin nel profondo della tua coscienza…_

 _Scivolare inesorabile…_

 _Piano…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Come ora scivola il mio corpo, piano ma inesorabile, fin nel profondo, fin dove il dolore ti coglie costringendoti ad abbracciarmi e stringermi a te._

"Non voglio…se non lo vuoi anche tu…".

 _Lo sussurro piano, accostato all'orecchio._

 _Il respiro caldo su di te e tu immersa nel dolore sottile ed intenso mescolato alle vibrazioni sottili ed intense, sempre più prorompenti ed attese._

 _Un gemito lieve…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Ascolto la tua voce…_

 _E ti abbraccio…._

 _Comprendo cosa provi mentre il tuo corpo combatte tra il desiderio di restare e chiedere di più e quello di arretrare perché di più sarebbe troppo._

 _Resisti e concedi te stessa a quel dolore…_

 _Resisti…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Un battito e un respiro…_

 _Un sussulto e un grido…_

 _Nessuna parola mentre il tuo corpo si apre ancora e ancora…_

 _Nuove vibrazioni ritmate ed accolte._

 _Il ventre scivola caldo sulla pelle e poi si distende su di me…_

 _Non vuoi lasciarmi…_

 _Nessun pensiero, se non l'intenso divenire di sensazioni dirompenti che trascinano entrambi, avvolti l'uno nel calore dell'altra, dissolti l'uno nell'essenza dell'altra…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Nuove vibrazioni s'innalzano sollevate dal desiderio di averti ed esistere dentro di te…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Poche parole perse nel respiro disperso…_

"Lo voglio…" – sussurri – "Lo voglio…".

Le volle su di sé, dentro di sè, una dopo l'altra, note intense e piene…

Una sull'altra, mentre si rincorsero piano e poi veloci, costringendo a respirare, come le respirassero, costringendo ad aprirsi ancora di più, per sentire lui e per sentire sé…

Una dopo l'altra affondarono le onde leggere dentro di lei, penetrando in lei, aprendo il passaggio inviolato, colmandola nella carne.

Colmandola di lui e di se stessa dentro di lui.

Dal calore della pelle, dalla bocca rossa, si sciolse un gemito fondo, le dita si chiusero ancora di più, graffiando la schiena, ad afferrare e trattenere movimenti ritmici intensi implacabili…

Uno dopo l'altro…

Dentro di lei…

Uno dopo l'altro…

Camminarono veloci…

Saziando la fame…

Liberando passi ed umori…

Si librarono onde concentriche, scuotendo il corpo i muscoli il sesso …

Intensamente…

Senza respiro….

Intensamente…

Senza respiro…

Le mani chiuse…

Un sola richiesta…

Leggera soffocata perduta nella gola senza respiro…

"Guardami…".

 _Mi hai guidato, preso, afferrato e strappato alla mia solitudine…_

 _Sono bastati la tua forza silenziosa, uno sguardo lontano, un bacio, una carezza, il palmo della mano che scorre e libera il suo potere._

 _Voglio il tuo sguardo su di me, adesso, mentre prendi tutto di me, affondando nella carne, scorrendo in essa e in me…_

 _Scorrendo fin nel profondo, a raggiungermi, a cogliere una vibrazione intensa, a strapparmi la maschera di ghiaccio ed un respiro, un grido soffocato, l'onda lieve che si libera e mi libera, intensamente…_

 _Il respiro si annulla…_

 _Nulla esiste più mentre ascolto me stessa percorsa dalla vibrazione unica che annulla tutto…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Persa e dispersa…_

 _Ti abbraccio, per non cadere, nell'oblio di questo senso ignoto che percuote il corpo e lo annulla…_

 _Senza respiro, mi affido a te._

 _E senza respiro ora sono io che ascolto il divenire della tua carne, plasmata dal mio corpo, attraversata dal mio respiro, percorsa da brividi di piacere che assalgono e ti spingono ancora e ancora su di me, dentro di me._

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Brucia la pelle sulla tua, avvolta nel calore liquido…_

 _La pelle scivola, sulla tua…_

 _Odoro il suo sentore, intenso, depurato, caldo, salato, morbido…_

 _Assaggio la sua consistenza, lucida e bollente…_

 _Sulla tua pelle scivola la mia essenza…_

 _Sulla tua pelle scorre il mio calore ed essa lo riporta a me._

 _Vibrazioni sempre più intense, in un lento progredire, affondano nella tua carne…_

 _Non tornano indietro, non si acquietano e torturano senza respiro il tuo corpo e il mio, ora uniti, fusi, accordati come due strumenti sulla scia di un'unica onda, un'unica melodia, un unico affondo…_

 _Un ultimo affondo ci coglie, assieme, sempre più forte, come follia…_

 _Stringimi più forte, più forte ancora…_

 _Ti accolgo e mi abbandono a te, percorsa dall'ignoto…_

 _Senza respiro…_

 _Senza respiro…_

149


	31. Mentre dormi

_...ma io e te siamo soli_ _  
_ _come se fossimo stati creati_ _  
_ _primi e per la prima volta;_ _  
_ _io e te siamo riemersi dal fango della folla_ _  
_ _e giornalmente tentiamo di rimanere soli_ _  
_ _in questa risma di carte_ _  
_ _che è il grande spettacolo dei vivi._ _  
_ _Io e te siamo esangui,_ _  
_ _senza voglia di finire questo incantesimo._ _  
_ _Incolori e indomiti,_ _siamo soli_

 _nel limbo del nostro piacere_ _  
_ _perchè io e te_ _  
_ _siamo pieni di amore carnale…_ _  
_ _Io e Te_

 ** _Alda Merini_** __

" _Summertime", George Gershwin_

 _versione solo strumentale_

 _ **Mentre dormi…**_

 _Stai dormendo…_

 _Respiro il tuo sonno leggero._

 _Osservo le tue spalle nude, le sfioro._

 _Osservo la tua schiena, nuda._

 _La sfioro…_

 _Mi basta un dito…_

 _Scorro sulla pelle e seguo la curva della schiena, bianca e morbida._

 _Immaginata tante volte e ora sfiorata come fosse ancora nei miei sogni._

 _Scosto i capelli e allora è il collo che attira la mia voglia di assaggiarlo e percorrerlo._

 _Un movimento leggero, un sospiro…_

 _Stai dormendo, riprendo il mio viaggio._

 _Ora le dita non bastano più…_

 _Mi avvicino piano e la tua schiena, bianca, nuda e immobile diventa il luogo inesplorato, ad occhi chiusi, mentre appoggio le labbra e ascolto la sua consistenza, morbida e sconosciuta._

 _Non ho fretta, indugio._

 _Chiudo gli occhi e indugio, calmo…_

 _Ogni bacio è per me una nuova conquista._

 _Ogni bacio mi riporta al tuo respiro che adesso mi pare diverso._

 _Ogni bacio diviene vibrazione leggera._

 _Un altro bacio e ti ascolto…_

 _Stai dormendo?_

 _Forse no o forse la vibrazione risuona e s'irradia e penetra in te, sollevando il respiro che ascolto divenire intenso e diverso._

 _Non posso più resistere…_

 _Ti abbraccio…_

 _Ti chiudo dentro di me, anche se stai dormendo._

 _Forse no…_

 _La tua mano si muove leggera e si posa sulla mia, leggera…_

 _No…non stai dormendo…_

 _La tua mano mi conduce a te, mi guida dentro di te e io mi lascio condurre…_

 _Chiudo gli occhi e le mie dita sfiorano il sesso, leggere…_

 _Continuo baciare la tua schiena, sfiorandola._

 _Le mie labbra sulla tua pelle, la mia mano dentro di te, mentre le dita affondano e quasi sono costretto ad arretrare di fronte al brivido che mi percorre…_

 _Piccoli percorsi concentrici e ritmici a schiudere le tue labbra…_

 _Si schiudono deliziate ed avide d'aria…_

 _Forse stai dormendo ma il tuo corpo insegue le mie dita…_

 _La schiena si tende._

 _Non comprendo se sei tu a guidare i miei movimenti oppure io i tuoi…_

 _Non ha importanza…_

 _Ti abbraccio, ancora più forte…_

 _M'inebrio della pelle leggera del collo, calda…_

 _Mi accosto, scivolando una due tre volte sulla guancia…_

 _Colmo le dita del tuo umore, caldo, languido…_

 _Scivolo in te, ancora, raccolgo il tuo respiro…_

 _Sono io a guidarlo, nei miei occhi chiusi e così nei tuoi._

 _Ascolto il tuo corpo tendersi ancora, la tua mano si posa sulla mia di nuovo._

 _La stringi, piano…_

 _Tacito consenso che mi accoglie…_

 _Tacito invito a non fermarmi…_

 _Un leggero sospiro e di nuovo ascolto il lento divenire della tua essenza…_

 _Lo scorrere leggero della mia mano si scioglie nel tuo respiro, soffocato ed intenso._

 _Lo scorrere leggero della mia mano, scioglie ogni parte di me e m'inebria e mi stordisce…_

 _Non so se sono io a guidare il tuo respiro o tu il mio…_

 _Sei tu a cogliere e raccogliere i miei respiri adesso, mentre scorrono assieme ai tuoi…_

 _Profondi leggeri sciolti e dispersi negli umori caldi e dolci che si liberano dai tuoi sensi._

 _Scintille intense ti percorrono adesso mentre ti spingi verso di me…_

 _Combatti tra il desiderio di avere tutto ed attendere ancora e ancora per assaporarti immersa nell'attesa…_

 _Ascolto e attendo con te, anche se non so quanto resisterò, imprigionato nel tuo corpo caldo, dentro di me, nei tuoi gesti immobili, nelle tue mani che ora mi prendono e scorrono leggere abbracciandomi…_

 _Tacito consenso ad entrare in te…_

 _Nello sguardo e nei tuoi gesti, di nuovo, ritrovo me stesso._

 _Tacito consenso ad entrare in te…_

 _Sono sul tuo viso e i tuoi occhi non lasciano i mie…_

 _Insolente, quasi sfrontata…_

 _Vuoi me…_

 _Voglio te…_

 _Si, sono libera di pensarlo, dirlo, gridarlo…_

 _Voglio…_

 _Voglio la tua bocca…_

 _M'inebrio d'essa e del suo calore e del sentore morbido che scorre e scivola nelle viscere ed infuoca i muscoli…_

 _Voglio il tuo petto caldo e forte da accarezzare e tormentare fino a strapparti un sospiro che m'appartiene…_

 _Voglio i tuoi fianchi asciutti e snelli, custodi del tuo piacere, dove appoggiare le mie mani ed ascoltare il lento pulsare che si innalza dal corpo inviolato per condurlo dove mi chiedi e dove io desidero._

 _Voglio i tuoi ricordi, sorrisi lontani e duelli infiniti e corse a cavallo verso un tempo solo nostro._

 _Voglio le tue mani, sul mio viso, mentre asciugavi le mie lacrime quando io non sapevo chi fossi e chi mai sarei diventata._

 _Voglio i tuoi sogni, quelli innocenti di notti solitarie e scure e quelli indecenti dei nostri sensi._

 _Voglio le tue mani su di me mentre accarezzi la mia schiena e graffi la pelle e chiudi le dita assaggiando il sapore della bocca._

 _Voglio la tua libertà, quella che ti consente di rifiutare ciò che ci divide e di accogliere ciò che ci unisce…_

 _Voglio te…_

 _Non ho scampo da me stessa…_

 _Voglio te…_

 _Riprendo il mio viaggio…_

 _Il passo aumenta…_

 _Raggiungerti afferrarti abbracciarti…_

 _Ed è come se ti trovassi di nuovo per la prima volta…_

 _Percorro i tuoi sensi…_

 _Mordo la pelle leggera…_

 _Stringo le tue spalle bianche…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Respiro fermo, immobile…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Grido libero…_

 _Istintivo ribelle delizioso sfrontato…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Tremito assoluto estatico e senza tempo…_

 _Vorresti quasi sottrarti…_

 _Ti stringi a me…_

 _Sento che adesso mi appartieni…_

 _Libera…_

 _Mi appartieni…_

 _Adesso si…_

 _Mi appartieni mentre ti stringo a me…_

 _Catturo ancora la tua bocca il tuo respiro l'inesorabile divenire della tua essenza e sussurro che ti amo perché non ho più respiro nemmeno io mentre mi accorgo che dissolto lo sono anch'io, disperso e perso, dentro di te e allora la mia essenza diviene inconsistenza sciolta dentro di te, libera dentro di te…_

 _Vorrei sottrarmi a questa follia ma mi stringo a te e sento che adesso ti appartengo, come è sempre stato nella mia vita e come sarà per sempre…_

Il respiro raccolse di nuovo i loro corpi abbracciati stretti cullati avvinti increduli e dissolti…

Il respiro riprese di nuovo ad accordarsi con il battito del cuore, anch'esso disperso in chissà quale remota dimensione.

Restarono a lungo, in silenzio, abbracciati, incapaci di lasciare l'altro e se stessi dentro l'altro, mentre i muscoli si rianimavano avvolti dal sottile calore umido della pelle dell'altro, molli di piacere, raccolti nel ricordo di ciò che era accaduto.

Nessuno dei due parlò.

Nessuna parola ma carezze leggere percorrevano l'uno il corpo dell'altra, quasi per consolare l'altro di ciò che non c'era più, e per donare ancora per qualche istante alla loro pelle il sottile sentore della loro vicinanza.

Nessuna parola…

Una soltanto…

"Ti amo…".

Tenera insolente dolce inaspettata dirompente…

Sussurrata dalle labbra di lei…

Lei, racchiusa sotto il corpo di André, dopo aver accostato la bocca alla sua bocca.

Lui si sollevò un poco e corse ai suoi occhi allora e scivolando una due tre volte con il naso sulla punta del naso di lei sciolse il suo sorriso leggero implicito e grato.

Era quella la spiegazione a tutte le loro domande.

Non c'e n'era un'altra.

Era solo quella…

"Sei un'insolente…" – rispose lui quasi ridendo.

"Si…insolentissima…" – replicò lei accoccolandosi ancora di più sotto di lui e abbracciandolo e baciandolo di nuovo, senza respiro, avidamente.

Senza tempo, senza buio o giorno, mattina o pomeriggio…

Senza tempo concessero a se stessi di aversi e di respirarsi e di ridere e di dormire e di esistere…

Senza tempo…

 _§§§_

La luce del tramonto tingeva appena il cielo rosato, mentre il mare faceva sentire la sua voce lontana, sempre uguale.

Oscar si stirò, morbidamente, ancora avvolta nel sonno, ancora immersa in quella coltre calda di piacere.

Il suo odore addosso, il suo respiro, le sue dita leggere scivolavano nella mente correndo a lambire i sensi di nuovo e per un istante lei stessa dovette riaversi e quasi scuotersi per non soccombere di nuovo a quel desiderio.

Si accorse che la stanza era vuota.

André non c'era e lei si sedette sul letto, finalmente concedendosi di soffermarsi su ciò che era accaduto, su ciò che le era accaduto.

Non c'erano molte parole, spiegazioni, ragionamenti, dubbi o congetture…

Non c'era nulla se non che era accaduto tutto ciò che lei avrebbe voluto.

Esistere e vivere e sentire se stessa.

Non da sola, ma insieme ad André.

Si chiese dove fosse finito.

E perché alla fine di tutto lui fosse rimasto in Francia.

Si guardò intorno e la sua attenzione tornò a posarsi di nuovo sui flaconi ormai vuoti, appoggiati accanto al letto.

Ne prese uno, fissando a lungo il vetro scuro, brillante, trasparente, cupo.

Poi le sue mani si diressero al cassetto immediatamente sotto.

L'aprì, istintivamente.

Gli occhi si spalancarono alla vista di quella piccola scatola…

L'aveva già vista.

Era la stessa che le era stata mostrata da Pascal quando aveva incontrato i due giovani al Porto di Calais.

Almeno le pareva la stessa.

L'afferrò quasi con timore. E dopo averla aperta si soffermò ad osservare quel piccolo pugnale, bianco latte, adagiato nella sua custodia, apparentemente inoffensivo, quasi delizioso, con quella sua delicata cesellatura sul bordo e i piccoli fiori rosa dipinti lungo il manico.

Lei era quasi morta per colpa di quella piccola lama. E adesso se la ritrovava davanti…

Come faceva ad essere in quella casa?

Chi ce l'aveva portata?

"E' ciò che ha sfiorato il tuo corpo…" - le parole di Andrè giunsero inaspettate alle spalle.

Trasalì…

"L'ultima cosa…".

Oscar richiuse la scatola, un gesto secco, nella testa il desiderio di sapere, sistemare i tasselli della storia ancora mancanti. Inutile ma necessario…

"Perché non te ne sei andato?" – chiese abbassando lo sguardo.

In fondo non lo voleva neppure sapere perché non se n'era andato.

Lui era lì e questo le bastava.

"Non potevo".

André si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.

"Non potevo lasciarti…".

"Cosa? Ma André…sarei andata in Svezia…".

"Ma non l'hai fatto. Sei qui e questo non credo non conti nulla. E comunque, se anche tu fossi andata via…io non sarei mai riuscito a lasciarti…con la mente e con il cuore…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Io…".

Fu lei a sollevare la mano. L'appoggiò sulla bocca.

Voleva essere lei a parlare…

"Nemmeno io".

Che fu lui ad osservarla, stupito.

"Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti e sposare un altro uomo. Anche se non sapevo perché. Ero convinta di essere innamorata...si…insomma…".

Un sospiro…

"Ma…quando quella ragazza è comparsa nelle nostre vite…all'inizio pensavo si trattasse di avversione nei suoi confronti, nel sospetto che lei volesse te solo per usarti…era avversione si ma…".

Si morse il labbro…

Che la parola gelosia era come un ferro rovente difficile da maneggiare…

"In un primo momento questo è stato il suo scopo…" – proseguì André – "Maileen non l'ha fatto di sua iniziativa…ma così le avevano ordinato. Le avevano imposto di trovare il punto debole del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali. E lei, chissà in forza di quale istinto, aveva scelto me. Pensava addirittura che sarebbe riuscita a portarmi dalla sua parte…e indurmi a…".

"Cosa? A far parte di quella congiura!?" – chiese Oscar stupita.

"Questo non me l'ha mai voluto rivelare…avrebbe solo dovuto allontanarmi da te. Non chiedermi perché…questo io l'ho solo intuito…ma forse era lei o chi stava dietro di lei ad aver intuito che…".

Oscar si voltò ad osservare André.

Ormai entrambi conoscevano ciò che altri erano stati capaci d'intuire solamente osservandoli dall'esterno.

Una specie di sodalizio inspiegabile persino a loro stessi.

Una volta intaccato quello, entrambi si erano sentiti perduti, privati di una parte di sé.

Che davvero Oscar si chiese come non fosse riuscita a comprendere il legame, prima, a chiamarlo con il suo nome.

Forse la fratellanza, l'amicizia, l'assoluta conoscenza l'uno dell'altra avevano per assurdo annebbiato la vista, confuso i sensi…

"Divide et impera!" – esclamò André con un respiro più fondo.

"Dovevano dividerci…perché?".

André non rispose sollevando lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Le labbra chiuse, strette, quasi imbronciate.

"Si…credo di capire" – sospirò Oscar.

"Poi credo che Maileen si sia realmente innamorata di me e questo alla fine… si…alla fine questo per assurdo mi ha salvato la vita. Perché lei non ha accettato di avvelenare le frecce. Adesso non sarà più libera…".

Oscar ormai conosceva quella parte della storia.

Era quella che Pascal le aveva riferito durante il loro incontro a Le Havre.

"Lo so" – mormorò tornando con lo sguardo ad André - "E so anche cosa hai fatto tu per salvarmi…".

André la osservò stupito.

"Cosa?".

"Ero arrivata fino al porto di Calais per trovarti e lì i fratelli di Maileen mi hanno raccontato che tu e lei saresti partiti per l'Inghilterra…non da Calais ma da Le Havre. Mi sono sentita perduta…ho pensato che non ti avrei rivisto mai più. Pascal de Berintou mi ha detto che cosa avevi fatto tu per salvarmi e…si…per costringerlo ad aiutarmi…" – proseguì Oscar puntando addosso ad André uno sguardo severo - "Sei stato un incosciente…saresti potuto morire…ti avrei…perduto…".

"Anche tu!" – disse piano André, tornando ad osservare il cielo grigio fuori dalla finestra – "Anche tu…".

"So cosa vuoi dire André…credimi…adesso lo so molto bene…".

Tornò accanto e si chinò su di lei. Non c'erano parole per descrivere ciò che avevano passato.

Lo sguardo parlò molto più intensamente di qualsiasi altra spiegazione, che loro due si conoscevano e se la vicinanza li aveva ingannati era da essa che ora traevano il senso dei loro gesti, che dunque sarebbe stato abbastanza superfluo chiarire perché entrambi avessero fatto l'impossibile per raggiungere l'altro e salvarlo ed averlo di nuovo accanto.

"Cosa le è successo?" – chiese poi Oscar – "Che ne è stato di Maileen?".

La voce tremava perché quel dubbio ancora lei non lo aveva risolto.

"Abbiamo impiegato molti giorni per arrivare a Le Havre. Lei non era stata bene e…ho cercato di capire cosa stesse accadendo ma non mi ha mai detto nulla. La stanchezza del viaggio…diceva, la tensione…era strana. Una sera mi chiese se…mi chiese se io l'amavo…".

"Lei ti amava…questo me l'hanno confermato i suoi fratelli…" – mormorò Oscar.

"E' stato molto duro, ma…non potevo mentirle. Forse Maileen mi ha fatto quella domanda perché io non le ho mai detto di amarla, nonostante l'avessi perdonata per ciò che aveva fatto e nonostante avessi accettato di andare con lei. Eppure…non potevo dirle ciò non provavo. Io non l'amavo e alla fine gliel'ho detto.".

"Ma…".

"Le ho voluto bene. Questo non posso negarlo. Nemmeno a te. E'…era…una giovane solare, piena di vita e di speranze, capace di accogliere qualcuno nella propria vita con tutta se stessa…".

"Mentre io sono stata solo capace di rifiutarti…".

"No…Oscar…non potremo mai essere tutti uguali. E io stesso…io stesso ho preferito allontanarmi da te, piuttosto che credere che avrei potuto…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

"Amarti…ho preferito rifugiarmi nell'illusione di amare qualcuno che non fossi tu…era più semplice e…e si faceva meno paura…".

"Io ti facevo paura?".

Fu la volta di André di guardarla. E poi sorrise e le accarrezzò la guancia avvicinandosi a lei.

"Immensamente!" – sussurrò all'orecchio – "Sentivo che non sarei riuscito a sopravvivere se tu mi avessi rifiutato e così sono stato io stesso a mettere da parte ciò che sentivo…e mi sono illuso di poter amare qualcuno…forse per disperazione…forse per la paura di non potermi avvicinare a te. Con lei mi sono sentito libero di essere ciò che ero e di provare e osare…".

"E ascoltare ciò che si prova quando si ama…" – concluse Oscar che intuiva dentro sé ciascuno degli evanscenti tasselli.

Gli stessi che si erano dipanati dentro di lei.

André rise piano.

"Possiamo dirigere i nostri pensieri e la nostra volontà…ma…mi spiace, non credo di poter dirigere né il mio cuore né quello di nessun altro. Per assurdo ciò che mi ha avvicinato a Maileen è stato il desiderio di amare e di essere amato. Questo ha abbagliato lei e le ha fatto credere di potermi amare, anche oltre ciò che io avrei potuto provare. Sperava che il suo amore avrebbe colmato anche quello che non avrei potuto offrirle io. Io non l'amavo…e non potevo…non avrei mai potuto fingere di amarla. Chissà, forse non sarebbe stato neppure difficile. Di questi tempi ci si sposa anche per molto meno di una fredda simpatia. Ma l'avrei ingannata e lei avrebbe sofferto comunque…in quel momento ho compreso che non sarei potuto partire con lei. E anche per lei è stato lo stesso…".

"Non si impara ad amare allora…non si può…" – disse piano Oscar.

André la guardò sorpreso.

Una deduzione logica eppure inspiegabile.

"Perchè non siamo fatti di sola carne…" – proseguì lei piano – "Ma di fuoco e polvere e ricordi e battiti del cuore, anche se dispersi. Si può essere ovunque e non riuscire a toccarsi e prendersi ma se l'anima ha deciso dove vivere e dove morire, allora è lì che vivrà e morirà…".

André si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, stringendola a sé, forte, quasi dovesse ancora capacitarsi che lei era proprio lì e non era solo una visione.

"Io non avrei mai immaginato di ritrovarti a Le Havre" – proseguì André.

"E…e il bambino?" – chiese Oscar.

La voce uscì flebile, quasi soffio.

André sorrise, osservandola.

Quella sorta di nota incerta nella voce gli stava raccontando della paura di Oscar, per una vita di cui lei non era stata parte.

"Quel bambino…Maileen è stata sfortunata…".

"Cosa vuoi dire?".

"Quel bambino non c'è più. Mi ha detto di averlo perduto…è accaduto poco prima di partire. Ma io l'ho saputo solo il giorno in cui se n'è andata, quando eravamo arrivati al Porto di le Havre".

"Mi dispiace…" – mormorò Oscar mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui. La risposta era dolorosa ma non completa, che gli occhi di lei parlarono più di ogni discorso accorato.

"Vorresti sapere se quel bambino era mio?" – chiese André.

Lui la guardò, di nuovo.

Lei indietreggiò un poco, quasi non le interessasse più conoscere cosa fosse realmente accaduto.

Era una notizia che André avrebbe anche potuto tenere per sé, perché ormai lei sapeva la verità e per come André si era comportato, non ci potevano essere molti dubbi sul fatto che quella creatura non fosse la sua.

Però…

La mano di lei strinse quella di André.

"Te lo concedo…" – disse lui.

"Che intendi dire?" – chiese sorpresa alla strana risposta.

"Si, sono stato io a lasciarti credere che tra me e quella giovane ci fosse qualcosa…ma non era così. Quel bambino non era mio…Maileen purtroppo ha avuto una sorte molto triste…il duca…".

"Il Duca d'Orleans? E'…è lui…" – lo interruppe Oscar, mentre un lampo di rabbia corse nello sguardo.

"Si".

"Ho visto Maileen davanti a Palace Royal una sera…ho immaginato che lui c'entrasse qualcosa in tutta questa storia…".

André abbassò lo sguardo.

Per quanto fosse giusto raccontare ad Oscar la verità, quella verità era molto triste e la violenza subita da Maileen lo aveva comunque colpito e lui stesso si era sentito in colpa per averla lasciata andare via.

"Credimi, ho tentato di forzare me stesso a restare accanto a lei. Maileen ha sofferto molto e meritava un po' di felicità, anche se ha commesso tanti errori. Ma non si può restare accanto ad una persona per affetto o per rispetto o per colmare un dolore…non basterebbe…ormai dovresti averlo compreso anche tu…".

Oscar continuò ad ascoltare. André ammetteva di aver rinunciato ad una ragazza dolce e gentile ed innamorata senza neppure sapere se avrebbe mai rivisto lei, Oscar.

Aveva rinunciato ad una vita con quella giovane in cambio di nulla.

Sarebbe rimasto solo, se non fosse accaduto che anche Oscar, in fondo, aveva fatto la stessa cosa.

Anche lei aveva rinunciato ad un matrimonio in cui forse sarebbe stata felice.

Forse sarebbero stati felici…

Ma amare ed essere amati…

Tutti e due, alla fine, erano finiti nello stesso gorgo.

Senza saperlo, senza deciderlo.

Semplicemente ascoltando se stessi e ciò che sentivano dentro.

"Non amavo Maileen e non avrei mai imparato ad amarla…e lei non meritava un uomo che alla fine l'avrebbe solo resa infelice. Lei merita di avere tutto…e tutto non può essere la somma di due parti…è molto di più".

"Quindi è partita…".

"Ha ascoltato le mie parole e quello che provavo per lei. Entrambi alla fine abbiamo compreso che ciò che ci legava non sarebbe bastato…né adesso né mai. Una mattina non l'ho più trovata. Mi ha scritto rivelandomi di aver perduto il bambino. Quella era la vera ragione del suo malessere. Avevo intuito che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave. Mi ha detto che avrebbe incontrato i suoi fratelli…in Inghilterra. E poi mi ha lasciato questo…mi ha detto di tenerlo in ricordo di ciò che c'è stato tra noi…".

André riaprì scatola e tutti e due tornarono ad osservare il piccolo pugnale.

Oscar allungò la mano. Era del tutto simile a quello che le aveva mostrato Pascal.

Bianco, lucido, freddo…

Ma quello…

"No…non toccarlo…non so se sia ancora essere pericoloso…" – disse André afferrandole il polso.

Lei rimase a mezz'aria con la mano bloccata in quella di lui. Lo guardò.

"Credo di aver conosciuto un altro veleno…ben peggiore di questo…".

"Cosa?".

"Questo mi ha quasi ucciso, facendomi cadere in una specie di limbo d'immobilità, senza suoni, voci, odori…nulla. Io non vedevo nulla, non sentivo nulla e non potevo muovermi. Ma questo…questo è niente a confronto di ciò che ho sentito dentro di me prima e dopo. La tua assenza….la tua assenza per me era una continua presenza a tormentarmi senza che io potessi capire…".

Il demone solitario e silenzioso…

André appoggiò la scatola e mise le mani sulle spalle di Oscar, stringendola di nuovo, con forza e guardandola.

"Si…avevi ragione tu" – continuò lei – "Io avevo paura…ma non sapevo perché. Il pensiero che il Conte di Fersen potesse innamorarsi di me mi lusingava ma tu eri dentro di me e io non potevo combattere contro di te…poi quando tu mi dicesti che io ero stata solo un tuo desiderio…".

"Non volevo ferirti…".

"Oh…certo che no…il problema è stato che io stessa mi sono resa conto che non volevo essere solo un tuo desiderio. Non il desiderio di un bacio rubato per curiosità o per ripicca. E tutto questo mi ha aperto gli occhi e mi ha gettato in una confusione senza precedenti…e poi nello stesso istante in cui Fersen ha detto di volermi bene…in quello stesso istante io ho compreso. E' stato tutto assurdo e incredibile…ma il mio orgoglio…il mio orgoglio è stato più forte di me e alla fine ho temuto di averti perso per sempre …".

André l'abbracciò stringendosela a sé e baciandola di nuovo con dolcezza, scostando i capelli un poco scomposti ed ascoltando il calore del viso di lei racchiuso nelle proprie mani.

"Non mi ero mai sentita così ma non ho avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo con me stessa e neppure con te… e alla fine ho lasciato che quella giovane ti accogliesse, come io non pensavo di saper fare…".

"Non si impara ad amare…" – disse André piano – "Se ci pensi è tutto molto semplice…basta ascoltare se stessi…nemmeno io potevo conoscere tutte le risposte…ma…".

"Tutto…" – bisbigliò Oscar – "Tutto era dentro di me ed eri tu…".

Impossibile da sapere eppure assolutamente semplice.

Il silenzio scese su di loro.

C'erano ancora tante domande da fare.

Ma nulla ormai aveva più importanza.

"Oscar…tu…e il Conte di Fersen?".

André fece quella domanda mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei.

Una gelosia asciutta e sottile diede il coraggio di osare, il dubbio rimasto a galleggiare nella mente fin dal giorno in cui Maileen gli aveva detto di aver visto Oscar baciare il conte.

"Ascoltavo la tua voce dentro di me e per un istante ho quasi temuto di maledirti…" – disse lei con rabbia.

"Cosa?".

Gli occhi divennero lucidi, la voce faticò ad uscire.

"Non so spiegare cosa sia accaduto…ma sentivo che se…se fossi andata con lui…".

"Non importa…non ha più importanza adesso…l'amore non si spiega…si vive e basta!" – concluse André abbracciandola.

Non voleva sapere altro.

Non aveva più senso sapere ciò che poteva essere accaduto.

Aveva ascoltato Oscar…fin nel profondo.

La risposta a quella domanda l'aveva colta dentro di lei, nelle sue mani strette a sé, nel suo desiderio di averlo dentro di sé, fin nel profondo dell'esistenza e della carne.

Fin dove lui aveva colto afferrato e lenito quel dolce dolore che lei aveva racchiuso dentro di sé.

La risposta era tutta lì…

"Dove sei stato?" – chiese lei alla fine incuriosita.

"Oh…non potevo certo farti morire di fame. Sono stato in paese per cercare qualcosa da mangiare. La casa è vuota e così mi sono dato da fare per prepararti…".

"Tu hai cucinato?" – l'interruppe lei sedendosi sul letto con fare un po' canzonatorio.

"Certo…per te…e…beh…anch'io sto morendo di fame…".

Oscar sorrise mentre lui diventava serio e la costringeva a prestargli attenzione.

"Bene, mademoiselle, se ricordate un tempo dissi che se fossimo stati una coppia appena sposata le mie attenzioni sarebbero state assolutamente apprezzate!".

E André alzò lo sguardo al cielo e assunse la stessa aria estasiata mimata quando si trovavano ancora nella piccola sala delle armi all'Operà Royal.

Che Oscar sorrise divertita e si mise attenta per sapere cosa lui era riuscito a trovare.

"Non azzarderò critiche questa volta! I tuoi esperimenti…" – esclamò con una punta di ironia.

"Esperimenti? Guarda che tu stai parlando con un ottimo cuoco!" – si schernì l'altro piuttosto risentito.

"Dunque abbiamo…cioccolata!" – esordì sollevando trionfante un piccolo pacchetto - "Poi miele, biscotti…mele...".

"Non mi sembra che tu abbia cucinato…".

"Tu non capisci affatto la mia arte!".

"Sei un insolente…è inutile…" – replicò lei spazientita, togliendogli dalle mani il vasetto di miele.

"Tu sei un'insolente! E impaziente! Ecco…guarda…ti pare che io possa preparare qualcosa di decente quando una persona impaziente come te mi toglie tutto il gusto e la calma di…" – replicò lui al gesto, tornando a lei, assumendo l'aria imbronciata.

Lei si zittì, assorta ad osservare la consistenza ambrata e dolce che ondeggiava nel piccolo vasetto di vetro.

Un tuffo al cuore…

In silenzio intinse la punta dell'indice e del medio…

Con un gesto altrettanto leggero colse la consistenza dolce, appoggiando le dita alle labbra e chiudendole e socchiudendo gli occhi.

Anche da piccola era solita farlo, ovviamente con la complicità di André che di soppiatto da nanny riusciva sempre a trafugare qualche leccornia dalla dispensa.

In un angolo della casa, silenziosi ed assorti, si rifugiavano per dividere e condividere il loro bottino.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Le dita di Andrè, ancora piccole e goffe, scorrevano sulle labbra di lei, dolci ed appiccicose, per cancellare ogni traccia della piccola marachella.

"Buono…" – mormorò Oscar piano – "Ne vuoi?".

"Non puoi farmi questo…" – sussurrò lui – "Tu sei diventata troppo insolente, davvero…".

Oscar appoggiò le dita sulla bocca di lui, passandole lievi una volta e poi una volta ancora.

Andrè chiuse gli occhi e catturò le dita, assaggiandole e trattenendole un poco.

"Ma io ho fame…" – replicò lei muovendosi verso di lui, avvicinandosi piano, ad assaggiare a sua volta il sapore dolce, cogliendo la bocca di lui e accogliendolo di nuovo su di sè, come fosse ancora la prima volta.

Labbra sfiorate ed assaggiate…

Si staccò un istante, l'osservò severa ed incuriosita.

"Sai di sale…" – disse piano.

André non aprì gli occhi lasciandosi andare al corpo di lei che avanzava leggero su di sè, ascoltando i comandi lievi, sorprendenti, intensi e sensuali.

Che lei si mosse piano, di nuovo, verso di lui, le mani appoggiate sulle spalle, mettendosi sopra di lui e spingendolo giù.

André parlò lentamente.

"Fuori c'è burrasca…" - bisbigliò a mala pena, mentre assaggiava di nuovo le labbra di lei, morbide – "Sono tornato dalla spiaggia e la salsedine…".

Il leggero tocco della lingua spinta contro la bocca e le mani di lei che si chiudevano sulla schiena…

"Miele salato!" * - mormorò Oscar tornando a scivolare leggera sulle labbra di lui, chiudendosi sopra di lui – "Un accostamento sorprendente per un principiante…".

Le mani scorsero sui fianchi e si strinsero un poco e le dita si aprirono per assaggiare la consistenza della pelle e dei muscoli.

Dita avide come la bocca che ora entrava intensamente, senza pudore, senza paura…

Come se nulla esistesse più, se non loro due soltanto…

Nè la loro storia, né il loro passato…

 _Fuori è ormai buio._

 _Il calore del fuoco nel camino inonda la stanza e da lontano il mare pare aver placato la propria rabbia…_

 _Onde lievi…_

 _Fiocchi di neve leggeri danzano nell'aria gelida come le mie dita leggere su di te…_

 _Mi chiudo su di te._

 _Stai dormendo…_

 _Mi lascio cullare dal tuo sonno leggero_

 _Stai dormendo…_

 _Osservo il tuo profilo e respiro con te…_

 _Osservo le tue spalle nude, le sfioro…_

 _Osservo la tua schiena, le braccia libere ed abbandonate…_

 _Le sfioro piano, quasi con timore._

 _Indugio sulla consistenza dei muscoli, scorrendo piano…_

 _Mi basta un dito…_

 _Scorro sulla pelle e seguo la curva della schiena e del collo e del lento pulsare del sangue che scorre caldo…_

 _Tu sei così allora?_

 _Sei sempre tu eppure sembri così diverso e…_

 _Un movimento leggero, un sospiro…_

 _Stai dormendo, riprendo il mio viaggio._

 _Ora le dita non mi bastano più…_

 _Mi avvicino piano e il tuo petto solcato da un respiro immobile diviene luogo inesplorato ad occhi chiusi mentre appoggio le labbra ed ascolto la sua consistenza, morbida e sconosciuta._

 _Non ho fretta e indugio…_

 _Chiudo gli occhi e indugio godendomi piccoli tocchi intensi e leggeri…_

 _Ogni bacio una nuova conquista…_

 _Ogni bacio mi riporta al tuo respiro che adesso mi pare diverso._

 _Ogni bacio diviene vibrazione leggera._

 _Ogni bacio scorre dentro di me regalandomi la tua pelle liscia e forte, profumata e ascitta…_

 _Un altro bacio e ti ascolto…_

 _Stai dormendo?_

 _Forse no, mentre ascolto il tuo respiro divenire intenso e diverso._

 _Non posso più resistere…_

 _Ti abbraccio…_

 _Ti chiudo scivolando su di te, anche se stai dormendo._

 _Forse no…_

 _La tua mano si muove leggera e mi accarezza…_

 _Un passaggio e un altro ancora e ogni carezza s'irradia di nuovo dentro di me, colpendomi, nel profondo delle mie viscere…_

 _Mi sollevo un poco e ti osservo…_

 _I tuoi occhi sono chiusi ma no…_

 _Non stai dormendo…_

 _La tua mano scorre su di me e mi conduce a te e io ti lascio entrare di nuovo e ti lascio fare…_

 _Non comprendo se sei tu a guidare i miei movimenti oppure io i tuoi…_

 _Chiudo gli occhi…_

 _Le dita sfiorano leggere il tuo ventre, teso…_

 _Non smetto di baciare il tuo petto, sfiorandolo…_

 _Le mie labbra sulla pelle, le mie mani su di te, mentre ti sento entrare dentro di me e io stessa sono quasi costretta ad arretrare di fronte al brivido che mi percorre…_

 _Onde concentriche e ritmiche e sottili…_

 _Sei dentro di me di nuovo e ti ascolto…_

 _Il tuo corpo insegue le mie mani e la tua schiena ora si tende._

 _Non comprendo se sei tu a guidare i miei movimenti oppure io i tuoi…_

 _Non ha importanza._

 _Ti abbraccio…_

 _Mi lascio conquistare ancora e ancora…_

 _Un contatto ed un altro ancora…_

 _Il viso accostato alla guancia accaldata…_

 _Il sesso colmo del tuo umore, caldo, languido…_

 _Scivolo in te, ancora, raccolgo il tuo respiro…_

 _Ascolto il tuo corpo ed esso si tende ancora e la tua mano si posa sulla mia di nuovo…_

 _La stringi, piano…_

 _Tacito consenso che mi accoglie…_

 _Tacito invito a non fermarmi…_

 _Un leggero sospiro…_

 _Di nuovo ascolto il lento divenire della tua essenza…_

 _Intensamente, scivolando ancora dentro di te…_

 _Più intensamente, lasciando entrare, colpire, dissolvere i tuoi sensi su di me…_

 _E lo scorrere del mio corpo si scioglie nel tuo respiro, soffocato ed intenso…_

 _E lo scorrere del mio corpo scioglie ogni parte di me e m'inebria e mi stordisce…_

 _Non so se sono io a guidare il tuo respiro o tu il mio…_

 _No…_

 _Sono io a guidarlo il tuo respiro nei miei occhi chiusi e così nei tuoi…_

 _Li cogli e li raccogli mentre scorrono assieme…_

 _Profondi intensi leggeri sciolti e dispersi nell'umore caldo e dolce che si libera dai tuoi sensi._

 _Scintille intense ti percorrono adesso mentre ti spingi verso di me…_

 _Combatti, combatti ancora, tra il desiderio di avere tutto ed attendere ancora e ancora per assaporare te stesso immerso in quell'attesa…_

 _E io ti ascolto e attendo con te, anche se non so quanto resisterò, imprigionata nel tuo corpo caldo, dentro di te, nei tuoi gesti immobili, nelle tue mani che ora mi prendono e scorrono leggere abbracciandomi…_

 _Tacito consenso a restare in te…_

 _Nello sguardo e nei tuoi gesti, di nuovo, ritrovo me stessa._

 _Tacito consenso ad averti…_

 _Sono sul tuo viso e i tuoi occhi non lasciano i miei…_

 _Si…_

 _Ora sono io ad essere diventata insolente e sfrontata perché ti voglio…_

 _Ancora e ancora…_

 _§§§_

Oscar si risvegliò lentamente, mentre sentiva scorrere sulla sua schiena le dita di André leggere.

Carezze sottili che scioglievano i muscoli e rassicuravano e curavano l'incertezza e il dubbio a cui prima o poi la loro mente sarebbe approdata.

Si erano concessi del tempo solo per loro ma quel tempo stava per finire.

Entrambi lo sapevano ma nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto lasciare quel luogo di tempo e di spazio quasi irreale, fuori da qualsiasi realtà.

"Pensi di tornare a Parigi?" – chiese alla fine André anticipando il pensiero di lei.

"Non credo di poter fare diversamente…ma non voglio che tutto finisca…voglio restare con te, così, come adesso…e poi è necessario che tutti capiscano che tu in quella storia della congiura non c'entri proprio nulla!".

"Non ci pensare…" – sussurrò André accostandosi all'orecchio – "Torneremo insieme ma non è ancora il momento…".

Riprese a baciarla piano, soffermandosi sulla pelle attraverso piccoli morsi leggeri.

E lei rimase lì, incerta, se cedere nuovamente a quella specie di assalto oppure tentare di capire il senso delle sue parole.

"Anch'io vorrei restare qui…ma prima o poi dovremo tornare…" – gli disse lei, piano, quasi con tristezza.

"Non intendevo questo…certo che dovremo tornare ma non possiamo farlo adesso…".

Il tono più deciso l'indusse a voltarsi che a quel punto Oscar si chiese il motivo di quella specie d'imposizione.

"Perché non possiamo tornare subito?".

"Ci sono altre cose che devo spiegarti…".

Oscar a quelle parole corse al viso di André.

Si appoggiò sul cuscino per osservarlo, vicinissima, mentre lui riprendeva a parlare, giocando con le ciocche dei capelli.

"Quando ti vidi nella locanda quella sera pensai fossi solo l'ennesima visione che da tanti giorni assillava la mia mente…".

"Visione? Cosa vuoi dire…che tu vedevi me?".

"Avevo nostalgia di te. Mi mancavi e spesso quando pensavo a te anche il respiro pareva mi venisse meno. Ma non è solo questo…".

"Anch'io pensavo di averti visto, al porto di Le Havre…talmente tante volte che ho quasi rischiato d'impazzire…ricordo che mi pareva fossi realmente tu…".

"Beh…forse possiamo esserci veramente incontrati, ma credo che nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai immaginato che l'altro fosse reale…".

Oscar spalancò gli occhi a quella strana affermazione.

"Quel veleno…quando i suoi effetti terminano…le persone possono avere delle visioni…delle allucinazioni…" – proseguì André severo – "Fino a quando a poco a poco la mente si libera completamente della sua influenza…ma ci vuole del tempo. Me lo disse Pascal quando eravamo diretti a Amiens. Io sono stato male dopo aver smesso di prendere quella sostanza…e tu…".

"Quindi io…".

"Ti è già accaduto e probabilmente ti accadrà ancora. Oscar è bene che tu resti al sicuro, lontano da chiunque possa farti del male…".

Oscar si tirò su e osservò André tornando ad assumere un'aria severa.

"E' vero tutto quello che mi stai dicendo?".

Lui le sorrise.

"Vorrei poterti dire che in realtà tutto questo è solo una scusa per tenerti ancora qui, con me, perché so che quando torneremo a Parigi cambierà tutto e noi non potremo più…".

"No! Quando torneremo a Parigi non cambierà niente! Io…io ti amo e non voglio che nulla o nessuno si metta in mezzo a noi!".

"Tu…" – balbettò André, che le parole, quelle parole, avrebbero sempre colpito i sensi.

Si, se l'erano detti, piano, sussurrato, appena accennato…

Dirsi ti amo mentre il sangue è caldo non era lo stesso che dirselo in silenzio, unica parola che sarebbe scorsa tra le dita e le labbra.

Oscar abbassò gli occhi che così, davvero, pareva un altro modo ancora di spiegarsi…

"Si…e…non posso rinunciare a te…".

"Io lo spero…lo spero proprio!" – le disse lui afferrandola per un braccio ed attirandola a sé e baciandola di nuovo senza dire più una parola come se le parole si fossero incise a fuoco nella coscienza e come se il solo pensiero che presto avrebbero abbandonato quel luogo e quel tempo avesse avuto il potere d'incrinare l'estasi nella quale galleggiavano i sentimenti e i muscoli.

Oscar non rispose.

Si rannicchiò su se stessa.

André colse quel movimento e scrutò il suo viso.

"Non stai bene?".

"Ho freddo" – mormorò lei chiudendo gli occhi mentre il viso scompariva sotto le coperte.

"Cosa? Ma…c'è il camino acceso…" - rispose André perplesso – "E ho messo ben tre piumini sul letto e…".

"Ho freddo!".

La replica fu sempre la stessa.

Solo un poco più sussurrata, sciolta in una sottile nota divertita.

André non rispose, l'espressione s'illuminò di un lieve sorriso: "Ohh…hai freddo eh?" - replicò ironico.

"Si!".

Che dell'altra non si scorgeva più nulla ormai se non qualche ciocca di capelli adagiati sul cuscino.

"Bene. Hai freddo!".

Che André scivolò sotto le coperte muovendosi verso di lei.

L'abbracciò stretta, accogliendola dentro di sé e concedendosi a quel gesto che non tanto tempo prima era stato rubato alla febbre e adesso invece era chiesto e voluto.

"Va meglio?" – mormorò piano.

"Si…adesso si…".

* _Il delta di Venere, Anais Nin_

165


	32. Visioni

_**Visioni**_

Dolce veleno…

Demone non più fantasma…

Le parole di André non si rivelarono solo una scusa.

E neppure tanto assurde, anche se, forse, proprio quel veleno ebbe il pregio di sollevare un velo, una coltre spessa e dura che Oscar aveva calato su di sé e sulle sue paure e sui suoi dubbi.

Quelli in cui lei non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dibattersi.

E poi di affrontare e combattere.

Tutti quelli che avevano animato il cuore e la mente fino ad allora.

Viveva di risposte, certe, implacabili e costanti.

Ed era finita in una dimensione dove quelle risposte non c'erano.

O forse andavano semplicemente cercate, un poco più a fondo…

Forse non sempre c'è una risposta a tutto…

"Maileen…è tornata…perché?".

"No…Oscar…non c'è nessuno…ci siamo solo noi…".

Così era sempre stato, solo loro due, vicinissimi, eppure così distanti.

Così era sempre stato ma Maileen rappresentava ciò che Oscar più temeva per sé, anche se neppure lei l'aveva mai realmente compreso.

"Lei ti voleva bene…".

"Si…".

"E tu?".

André era suo, era sempre stato così.

No, in realtà, no…

Per una parte della sua vita André era stato lontano, distante, con la mente e con il cuore e Oscar aveva capito cosa fosse realmente la solitudine, quella che non ti lascia respirare perché una parte di te, quella metà del tutto e ancora di più, non c'è più.

"Oscar…anch'io le ho voluto bene…te l'ho detto…".

"Ecco perché è tornata…".

Oscar osservava Maileen davanti a sé, il sorriso dolce e profondo, e poi osservava se stessa, incapace di sfuggire a se stessa.

"No…non c'è nessuno…Maileen se n'è andata…non sono partito con lei…sono qui…".

André parlava piano, passandole la mano sulla fronte ed abbracciandola.

Il cuore batteva come impazzito attraverso un sentiero di parole perse nella debolezza della paura.

"Io resterò qui…".

"Io non sono come lei André…lei è stata dolce con te…io non so nulla dell'amore…non so nulla…e poi è bella…".

"Tu sai molte cose Oscar…e sei bella…".

"Sono…".

Oscar si voltò verso di lui, ma pareva non lo guardasse.

"Sono bella?".

"Certo!".

"Non me l'hai mai detto".

"Non ne avresti avuto bisogno ma io te l'ho detto invece…mille volte…anche se sottovoce…e distogliendo lo sguardo…e chiudendo le mani e stringendo solo il vento…e adesso mi viene quasi da ridere ascoltandoti. Non so se mi stai prendendo in giro e se tu veramente voglia che io ti dica che sei bella. Sei tanto bella quanto testarda e fragile e forse nemmeno tu sai quanto e io adesso sono qui ad abbracciarti…ti dice niente tutto questo!?".

"L'hai baciata?".

Un'altra domanda apparentemente senza senso.

"Cosa?".

André si riebbe recuperando il filo del discorso.

Non comprendeva più se Oscar stesse fingendo e in quel modo stesse tentando di entrare in quel tempo in cui loro non erano stati insieme, oppure se realmente la sua paura l'avesse indotta a fare domande che, a mente lucida, lei non si sarebbe mai permessa di fare.

"Maileen? Oscar è tutto finito…".

"Rispondimi!".

Il corpo di lei s'irrigidì, impuntandosi sulla richiesta.

Forse non era importante la risposta che André avrebbe dato, quanto invece consentire ad Oscar di conoscere quella parte della vita di André in cui lei non c'era stata, anche se solo per il tempo di un bacio.

Lei doveva farle quelle domande.

Le aveva tenute dentro di sé per troppo tempo.

Per vergogna, per incertezza…

Il coraggio di una mano calda sulla spalla di André…

Il coraggio di una mano dolce che le scostava i capelli dalla fronte.

Gesti inauditi eppure divenuti semplici, come fosse stato sempre così.

"Allora?".

"Si…è successo".

"André lei tornerà e tu andrai via con lei…".

"No. Non succederà. Te lo prometto. Non devi avere paura…".

"André…".

"Non hai mai avuto paura di niente e di nessuno e adesso!? Adesso hai paura? Te l'ho detto. E' solo colpa di quel…veleno…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo…

Il coraggio di una richiesta a se stessa e a lui…

Osare e vivere.

"Allora baciami!" – disse lei piano ma decisa.

"Cosa? Ma…".

"Baciami ho detto!".

Oscar non attese altre parole, domande, pensieri, respiri e André ubbidì all'ordine.

Era da una vita che pensava a quell'ordine e che sperava, un giorno, di poter ricevere ed eseguire e adesso ascoltava quella bocca, non più timida, non più ritratta.

Ascoltò le labbra su di sé e tutto parve scivolare in una sorta di dimensione senza tempo forza colore…

Tutto indistinto se non che lui ascoltava se stesso percorso da lei e dall'esistenza di lei.

Nel silenzio, solo il respiro e nessun movimento, nessuna parola…

Piano, piano, per non spezzare quella sorta d'inconsistente certezza.

"Come quella sera…" – mormorò Oscar.

"Quella sera?".

"Quando abbiamo provato per la prima volta la scena del copione. E' stato così?".

"Si…" – mormorò André – "No…".

Oscar si staccò un poco da lui e tentò di spiegare la risposta contraddittoria.

"Nel senso che non è stato così _solo_ quella sera. Per me è _sempre_ stato così ma quella sera pensai che forse avrei potuto osare ed ascoltarti finalmente e ascoltare me stesso…so che non avrei dovuto farlo…".

Le labbra di Oscar s'inarcarono leggermente.

"No…fallo ancora!".

"Oscar…".

"Fallo ancora ti prego….io non ho tutte le risposte…".

"Nemmeno io…".

"Io voglio cercare quelle risposte…qui…adesso…".

"Se vuoi sarò con te…sempre…".

Che André rimase con lei, in tutti quei giorni, ascoltando spesso discorsi senza senso, usciti dai meandri degli incubi più nascosti della mente.

Accolse l'ennesimo effetto di quel veleno che aveva scacciato quello più potente e mortale ma che, a sua volta, si era rivelato altrettanto sorprendente.

Nelle giornate che si susseguirono, intense e faticose, altre conoscenze giunsero nella casa a popolare le stanze d'immagini sfuocate e distanti.

I fratelli della giovane dama di compagnia fecero la loro comparsa, sotto le sembianze di creature bizzarre ed irriverenti, per poi scomparire alle prime luci dell'alba, mentre il sonno prendeva il sopravvento e Oscar, stupita lei stessa della propria fragilità, aveva l'unico desiderio di starsene tra le braccia di André, chiusa dentro di esse, così nessuno l'avrebbe più disturbata.

Persino il Conte di Fersen ebbe l'ardire di presentarsi nelle lunghe e strane ore di sofferenza.

E allora fu la volta di André di ricevere le risposte alle domande che non aveva ritenuto di fare.

"Il conte…".

"Oscar…non è necessario…" – abboozzò André abbracciandola e chiedendosi se sarebbe mai stato in grado di accettare risposte a domande che non aveva coraggio di spiegare e vivere dunque così, senza sapere, quel tempo in cui lui non l'aveva avuta accanto a sé.

"Lui avrebbe voluto…".

André affondò il viso nei capelli di lei.

"Basta ti prego…non importa…" – le bisbigliò all'orecchio – "Per me non ha alcuna importanza…".

Che André si sentì egoista in quel momento.

Non avrebbe sopportato altro, anche se sapeva che altro non poteva essere accaduto tra il conte ed Oscar.

Rammentò del momento in cui lui stesso l'aveva lasciata andare. Anche se lei non avrebbe voluto.

E alla fine era accaduto che Oscar aveva caparbiamente seguito il proprio istinto.

Oscar era lì, tra le sue braccia.

Tra loro non c'era stata nessuna valutazione, nessun ragionamento, nessun calcolo.

Nulla di nulla.

Se non il pensiero dell'uno nella testa dell'altro.

A guidarli, l'uno verso l'altro.

Solo questo…

Quando la mente di entrambi recuperò, seppur a fatica, la propria lucidità, allora, ogni gesto, ogni ora, ogni istante divennero assolutamente loro.

Per amarsi lontani dal mondo, persi nelle reciproche visioni, lui demone cacciatore senza nome e lei dea dell'Olimpo, naufragato lì, da chissà dove.

Per amarsi, senza respiro, senza pronunciare neppure il nome, senza paura, senza sapere cosa sarebbe stato della loro vita…

Per amarsi, immersi dentro abbracci silenziosi e mani accostate alla pelle.

Le dita a scorrere lungo i muscoli lisci e contratti…

Il corpo immerso e disfatto…

Teso a raggiungere l'altro ed averlo…

Dentro baci accennati dolci sfrontati distanti e poi intensi ed audaci e pieni a colmare la bocca della bocca dell'altro il respiro del respiro dell'altro il sesso del sesso dell'altro…

E così perdersi e frantumarsi nell'orgasmo dell'altro colmo teso e gridato di nuovo senza respiro e senza tempo…

Intensamente disciolti nell'umore liquido e salato delle lacrime e dell'affanno, dei sensi dispersi nello stupore e nella leggerezza…

L'onda piccola e pungente sollevata piano dallo stomaco…

Veloce, attraverso i muscoli, ad annientare la mente e sciogliere il pensiero.

Gesti sapienti e desiderati, appresi ora dopo ora, capaci di guidare sé e l'altro a raggiungere il vertice sottile, trattenerlo, giocare con esso…

Portare l'altro alla follia, esasperando ogni gesto, ogni contatto, ogni sospiro, per togliere il fiato e non concedere più spazio…

Per amarsi…

Ancora e ancora…

Dentro gemiti incontrollati sfrontati liberi ed assoltuti…

Dentro vite a cui loro non appartenevano più.

Erano senza nome, senza passato e senza futuro.

E non conoscevano nulla se non il pensiero dell'uno nella testa dell'altro.

A guidarli l'uno verso l'altra.

Solo questo.

Chiuso nell'abbraccio caldo e rosato del corpo di lei, André si disse che era troppo presto per tornare alla loro storia.

Oscar non avrebbe compreso.

Forse un giorno…

Andrè si disse che un giorno le avrebbe raccontato tutto.

Anche se sperava che quel giorno non arrivasse mai.

 _§§§_

"Pensi che quelle visioni torneranno ancora?" – chiese Oscar mentre dall'alto della collina osservava poco distante la città di Parigi.

"Non dovrebbero ma io non sono Pascal de Berintou. Forse lui sarebbe stato più preciso di me. Comunque ti starò vicino…non lascerò che ti accada nulla di male…".

"Non voglio che cambi nulla tra di noi…io…ora so quello che sento…" – disse piano Oscar volgendo lo sguardo verso André.

Allungò la mano a stringere quella di lui.

Il desiderio di toccarlo era diventato costante.

Il pensiero che da quel momento anche un gesto così semplice sarebbe potuto diventare complicato la spinse ad avvicinarsi ad André, quasi non sapesse neppure come avrebbe fatto ora a mantenersi distante da lui.

"Ciò che è accaduto…" – rispose Andrè piano, quasi non stesse neppure parlando con lei – "Non è stato una visione…non lo sarà mai…".

Lo sguardò spaziò avanti a sè, immerso nel profilo luminoso della città, colmo d'uno strano senso di oppressione a smorzare le parole.

Non avevano pianificato nulla.

Né cosa dire, né come comportarsi.

Nulla.

E nella testa di André il pensiero che tra breve lui sarebbe tornato ad essere lo stesso di sempre, vicinissimo alla Oscar di sempre, eppure lontanissimo da lei…

Quel pensiero si fece strada, improvvisamente…

Oscar accostò il cavallo a quello di André.

Lui la osservò e poi le diede un bacio, leggero, l'ultimo, prima di arrivare alla residenza dei Jaryaies ed entrare, mentre la nonna di André li aveva scorti da lontano ed era uscita, quasi correndo, incredula alla visione.

Ci vollero diverse ore perché nanny si riavesse dalla sorpresa mentre suo nipote tentava di darle tutte le spiegazioni possibili.

André sapeva bene che era difficile ingannare sua nonna.

E l'arzilla governante non avrebbe certo accettato come scusa di quel ritorno il fatto che Oscar volesse ad ogni costo scagionare André dall'accusa di aver aiutato Maileen de Berintou a fuggire dalla Francia, per evitare a lui e alla giovane una sicura condanna come responsabili di aver attentato alla vita dei sovrani.

André dovette spiegare a sua nonna cosa ne era stato di quella giovane, anche se nanny neppure ebbe coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, mentre lui concludeva il racconto.

Un matrimonio che non si sarebbe più celebrato, un bambino che non sarebbe mai nato…

Nanny non fece commenti, dimostrandosi felice. Ciò che era accaduto sarebbe stato assolutamente inspiegabile, per chiunque.

Per lei, invece, alla fine di ogni ragionamento, ciò che era accaduto rappresentava ciò che di più semplice ed inevitabile sarebbe potuto accadere.

Erano sempre stati insieme Oscar e André e nanny aveva pensato che sarebbe stato così per tutto il resto della loro vita.

Sapeva che in quel futuro nessuno dei due sarebbe mai stato felice.

Ma sapeva che separandosi nessuno dei due lo sarebbe stato, comunque.

E adesso erano di nuovo insieme e tutto si sarebbe complicato di nuovo.

Erano di nuovo insieme.

Ciò che di più semplice sarebbe potuto accadere.

 _§§§_

La stessa espressione sorpresa Oscar la scorse negli occhi di molti cortigiani, mentre la osservavano attraversare la Sala degli Specchi, alla Reggia di Versailles, mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei e chiedendosi come mai il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali fosse tornato a corte.

Non li degnò neppure di un cenno

Decise di tornare a Versailles pressoché immediatamente, dopo il rientro a Parigi.

Nel cuore sentimenti contrastanti…

Gratitudine verso la sua regina che aveva fatto di tutto per scagionarla dall'accusa di tradimento.

Ed insofferenza per lo strano destino che Maria Antonietta aveva orchestrato attraverso l'assurda rappresentazione.

André aveva raccontato ciò che Maileen aveva saputo frequentando Madame Elisabeth.

La commedia, degenerata poi in tragedia, come espediente per far sì che il Conte di Fersen si avvicinasse a lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, concedendo all'uomo che la regina amava la speranza di poter essere felice ed avere accanto a se qualcuno da amare.

Intenzione lodevole di un insolito Cupido che aveva scagliato maldestramente le proprie frecce…

Pensiero folle e disperato rivelatosi sorprendentemente efficace.

Solo, appunto, non nella direzione desiderata Maria Antonietta.

Era accaduto che dal gesto folle ed assurdo un nuovo amore fosse nato, o forse, in realtà, si fosse rivelato, consentendo ad altri destini di avvicinarsi, non quelli che Maria Antonietta si era immaginata.

Neppure Oscar avrebbe mai potuto intuire una simile evoluzione.

Ma lei non era un burattino a cui comandare qualsiasi azione, persino quella di amare, ed era questo che, seppure in silenzio, volle far comprendere alla regina.

"Madamigella Oscar…state bene?" – mormorò Maria Antonietta mentre scorreva alla figura del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali che si stagliava un po' controluce, impedendole d'osservare compiutamente l'espressione severa che aleggiava sul volto dell'altra.

"Si, Maestà" – una risposta secca…

Anche l'espressione sorpresa nello sguardo della Regina Maria Antonietta fu difficilmente decifrabile.

Oscar pensò fosse dovuto al fatto di vederla viva.

O forse, al fatto che se lei era lì, evidentemente ciò significava che non aveva seguito il Conte di Fersen in Svezia.

Pareva che la regina avesse visto un fantasma e le parole stentarono ad uscire

Nessuna delle due donne si addentrò in inutili spiegazioni.

Quando Oscar sollevò lo sguardo su Maria Antonietta, esso parlò più di qualunque parola.

Esso diceva alla prima donna di Fracia che nessuno avrebbe potuto comandare ai sentimenti e che nessuno, per quanto animato da nobili intenti, avrebbe potuto usare il cuore e la vita di una persona.

"Sono felice…" – disse la regina con voce commossa – "State bene. Oscar…voi…voi non siete…".

"Maestà, ritengo che il mio posto sia qui! Io posso solo ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me. Continuerò a servirvi con la stessa fedeltà e devozione!".

Parole asciutte e severe.

Rispetto e riconoscenza e nessun accenno ad altro, quasi che in nessuna di loro si fosse mai fatta strada l'idea che altro sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Il rumore secco del saluto militare pose fine al quel breve incontro.

Maria Antonietta comprese che Oscar non avrebbe rivelato null'altro di quel viaggio.

Il suo ritorno a Versailles rappresentava un gesto assolutamente eloquente.

Respiro lento e gesti sicuri accompagnarono il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali nelle ore successive della giornata.

I gesti di tutti i giorni…

Nei luoghi di tutti i giorni…

Osservando gli stessi visi ed ascoltando la eco degli stessi pettegolezzi.

Scorrendo con lo sguardo ai viali scintillanti ed ordinati dei giardini della reggia, mentre i passi leggeri solcavano i vialetti ordinati di ghiaia fina e bianca e di rigogliose aiuole.

Era freddo…

Solo la mano si permise di scorrere lieve e furtiva ad accarezzare la corolla di una rosa ch'era appena sbocciata a sfidare il rigore del prossimo inverno.

Ed in quell'istante, solo per un istante, la mente fuggì via ed il cuore colse il volo perdendo un battito.

Nulla in quei luoghi sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

Perché lei non era più la stessa…

Gesti e parole, compiuti ed ascoltati in completa solitudine, mentre Oscar incontrò gli altri ufficiali della Guardia Reale, apprendendo che nessuno era più riuscito a ritrovare la giovane Maileen de Berintou…

E poi poté osservare il viso assolutamente sorpreso del Tenente Girodel che le chiedeva come stava e…

Il Tenente Girodel suscitò, sorprendentemente, in Oscar una strana reazione.

Il viso dell'uomo e le parole gentili che le rivolse, seppure velate da un impalpabile imbarazzo…

Girodel le raccontò che a Le Havre lui l'aveva cercata ma non era più riuscito a trovarla.

Ed il dubbio ed il vuoto narrati da Girodel, che per l'uomo avevano rappresentato assoluta incertezza sulla sorte dell'altra, quasi le fosse davvero accaduto altro di terribile, Oscar li colmò con le sue visioni e poi con il suo demone, intenso e sensuale, su di sé, mentre faceva l'amore con lui, senza respiro, fin quasi a perdere il senso del tempo e della ragione e dei sentimenti…

Lo sguardo per un istante corse lontano, perché sapeva che il suo demone ora c'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato…

Solo non era lì e lei adesso era sola.

Che infine sarebbe stato necessario incontrare un'altra persona che avrebbe dovuto ricevere altre spiegazioni su tutta quella faccenda.

Sapeva del coinvolgimento del Duca d'Orleans.

André le aveva raccontato ciò che aveva saputo da Maileen.

Ora Oscar avrebbe dovuto comprendere in che modo fosse coinvolto il Conte d'Artois.

Scorrendo con gli occhi ai fastosi e scintillanti giardini di Versailles, inondati dalla luce morbida del tramonto, attese d'essere ricevuta dal nobile a comando delle Guardie Reali.

Come Colonnello avrebbe comunque dovuto riferire all'altro ciò che aveva saputo dell'attentato ai sovrani.

La voce ferma e la postura pressoché immobile ebbero l'effetto di elevare la tensione che scorse quando lei entrò nella stanza del conte e questi ebbe l'ardire di squadrarla furibondo.

Non si lasciò intimorire, Oscar François de Jarjayes, neppure quando l'altro non si dimostrò particolarmente felice del suo ritorno, anche se le parole uscirono addomesticate e caute.

D'Artois non le chiese apertamente di arrestare André ma le fece intendere che il suo attendente se n'era andato portandosi via la giovane che con molta probabilità aveva procurato le frecce al fratello per attentare alla vita dei sovrani.

Oscar François de Jarjayes non ritenne di mostrare particolarmente sorpresa per la ricostruzione dei fatti.

Conosceva i particolari di quella storia.

Tutti i particolari…

Ed era meglio che anche il conte li comprendesse.

Sollevò lo sguardo sull'uomo in silenzio e poi con molta calma estrasse dalla giacca dell'uniforme una piccola scatola di velluto blu.

L'appoggiò sul tavolo e l'aprì.

Il conte si alzò e scorse al contenuto della scatola.

Oscar mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

L'altro rimase un poco interdetto nell'osservare lo stiletto bianco adagiato nella scatola, esaltato ancora di più dal contrasto con il blu del velluto.

"Che cosa significa questo?" – chiese stizzito il conte.

Oscar continuò a restare in silenzio.

Allungò la mano, priva del guanto ed estrasse il piccolo pugnale, afferrando delicatamente il manico e adagiandolo sul tavolo.

Poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo correndo agli occhi del conte sui quali rimase, mantenendoli fissi su di lui, mentre due dita appoggiate alla lama facevano scorrere il coltello sul tavolo avvicinandolo al conte.

Un respiro più fondo, Oscar finalmente si decise a parlare.

"André ha trovato questo stiletto nella stanza dove erano custodite le armi di scena. E' accaduto dopo la rappresentazione. Non è suo e nessuno ha mai visto in tutta la Francia un simile oggetto. E' stato lui a consegnarmelo perché forse potrebbe condurre agli autori della congiura contro i sovrani…" – spiegò fredda, come a lasciar intendere che lei, ch'era stata accusata d'essere l'artefice della congiura, non avrebbe esitato a cercare i veri colpevoli.

Tutto stava nello scorgere quale sarebbe stata la reazione del conte alle parole.

Una reazione qualsiasi, nei gesti e nello sguardo dell'uomo che ora se ne stava a fissare il pugnale…

Oscar sapeva che il conte non poteva non conoscere quell'oggetto.

E lui non avrebbe avuto incertezze…

Non lo avrebbe mai afferrato o toccato…

Che l'altro iniziò a sudare, per davvero.

"Non capisco che cosa c'entro io con quest'oggetto!?" – ghignò velenoso.

Un debole sorriso scorse sulle labbra di Oscar.

Il conte se ne stava a debita distanza.

Lei afferrò delicatamente lo stiletto e lo portò davanti agli occhi del conte, avvicinandolo al suo viso.

Ora il sudore era tale da costringere il Conte d'Artois ad indietreggiare un poco e poi infilare la mano nel panciotto ed estrarre un ampio fazzoletto con cui prima si asciugò la fronte e poi si fece aria.

"Che cosa volete provare? Colonnello…".

"Nulla, volevo solo che osservaste meglio questo pugnale…".

Nessun accenno al veleno contenuto. Oscar aveva la mano sul piccolo manico. Un gesto folle ed insulso.

Un gesto che stava raccontando all'uomo che aveva di fronte ciò che davvero quel piccolo pugnale rappresentava…

Sarebbe bastato un semplice graffio ed il conte si sarebbe ritrovato come lei.

Solo che adesso la persona che avrebbe potuto fabbricare il veleno capace di combattere ciò che c'era nello stiletto se n'era andata, in Inghilterra, e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo come aiutare chiunque fosse stato ferito da quel pugnale.

Tutto questo il Conte d'Artois lo sapeva già, l'aveva forse sempre saputo.

E lo suo sguardo dell'uomo davvero stava raccontando questo ad Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Ciò che entrambi a quel punto della storia sapevano bene di quel pugnale.

"Maledizione…Colonnello Jaryaies…volete spiegarmi che cosa c'entrerei io con questo!?" – ringhiò l'uomo recuperando un barlume d'amor proprio.

"Immagino nulla, signor conte. Comunque è bene che questo pugnale venga messo al sicuro…".

"Riprendetevelo allora! Io non l'ho mai visto e non mi interessa averne uno!" – gridò l'altro sempre più spazientito.

Non chiese nessun'altra spiegazione, il Conte d'Artois.

Ed il malcelato nervosismo e la fretta dimostrata nell'imporre di far sparire il pugnale furono rivelatrici.

Molto più di tanti articolati ed inutili discorsi.

Il conte conosceva bene il potere di quel piccolo oggetto.

"Non temete signor conte. Ho solo pensato di informarvi del ritrovamento di questo pugnale. Forse appartiene a qualcuno che potrebbe aver preso parte all'attentato ai sovrani. Come desiderate voi, penserò a metterlo al sicuro. Comunque la mia devozione verso la famiglia reale non verrà mai meno. Per nessun motivo!".

Il tono secco fece intendere che il piccolo oggetto era la chiave di tutta quella storia.

E chiunque ne avesse conosciuto il potere venefico non avrebbe potuto ignorare da dove fosse arrivato.

"Portatelo via!" – replicò d'Artois sempre più agitato.

Oscar si voltò verso la piccola scatola e tenendo lo stiletto nella mano scorse con le dita fin sulla piccola lama.

Vide il conte quasi sbiancare mentre il sudore era tornato ad imperlare la fronte dell'uomo ed uno sguardo di terrore misto al disgusto pareva essersi impadronito dei suoi occhi.

Certo che quel pugnale il Conte d'Artois lo conosceva bene.

Il Duca d'Orleans glielo aveva mostrato e gli aveva raccontato del suo potere.

E ora quella donna lo maneggiava come niente fosse.

Con un gesto altrettanto lento Oscar ripose il pugnale nella scatola.

Poi si voltò e fece per andarsene.

"Conte d'Artois, posso assicurarvi che non avrò conseguenze per aver toccato questo pugnale, come voi adesso starete immaginando…e sperando…".

Il conte avrebbe voluto sprofondare.

"Evidentemente le voci sul suo potere devono essersi sparse in fretta…" – concluse lei con un filo di voce.

"Colonnello Jaryaies…" – la richiamò l'altro con voce greve.

Oscar si voltò in silenzio attendendo il verdetto dello strano scambio di vedute, più tacite che espresse.

"Per il momento lasciate perdere questa dannata congiura! E qulla…le ricerche di quella giovane!".

"Ai vostri ordini…" – replicò lei, un impercettibile sorriso nello sguardo.

L'uomo sbuffò irritato, tentando di riprendere il proprio contegno e ritrovare il piglio del suo ruolo di superiore dell'ufficiale che aveva di fronte.

"Abbiamo problemi più urgenti…" – sputò d'Artois in tono secco - "Mi sono giunte voci di un ladro che riesce ad entrare nelle case dei nobili e ruba gioielli e quadri e tutto ciò che di prezioso può essere portato via. Vi ordino di rafforzare il servizio d'ordine della reggia e visto che questa faccenda per me è chiusa vedete di impiegare il vostro tempo per cercare quel tizio…".

"Signore…".

"Dicono si faccia chiamare Cavaliere Nero…".

Il Conte d'Artois le fece un cenno infastidito con la mano senza neppure tornare a guardarla in faccia.

Oscar si mise sull'attenti e fece il saluto militare.

Uscì dalla stanza del conte velocemente.

Il cuore quasi usciva dal petto.

Aveva raggiunto il suo scopo.

Far comprendere all'uomo che lei conosceva del suo coinvolgimento in tutta quella storia ma se nessuno avesse continuato in quella farsa nessuno avrebbe più avuto problemi.

L'unico rammarico che scorse nella mente era stato che per salvare André aveva rinunciato a smascherare tutti coloro che dietro una professione di libertà si erano rivelati ancor più pericolosi delle disgustose abitudini degli aristocratici che stavano affamando e dissanguando un'intera nazione.

Oscar si soffermò alle ultime parole del conte.

S'appoggiò alla parete del corridoio, mentre il cuore aveva ripreso a battere più lentamente e la mente correva al proprio gesto, assolutamente irresponsabile, di toccare il piccolo pugnale.

André le aveva detto di non sapere se esso potesse essere ancora pericoloso ma lei aveva rischiato e ora si chiedeva se ci sarebbero state altre conseguenze.

 _Il Cavaliere Nero…_

Quel nome riecheggiò nella testa per tutto il resto della giornata.

La rassegna alle nuove reclute, il servizio d'ordine alla reggia…

La notizia accompagnò gesti e pensieri.

 _Il Cavaliere Nero…_

Comprendere dove e quando quella specie di ladro si sarebbe avventurato e chi potesse essere…

Quel giorno, dentro di lei tutto scorse alla stessa maniera di sempre.

Gesti lenti e misurati ed attenti…

Compiuti in solitudine, mentre le ore trascorrevano e con esse il profumo dell'aria cambiava e la luce del giorno animava strane ombre attraverso i corridoi della reggia.

 _Il Cavaliere Nero…_

Un ladro che rubava solo nelle case dei nobili.

Vi entrava di notte aggirandosi indisturbato per poi uscirne alla stessa maniera, oppure compariva alle feste sfarzose degli aristocratici e chissà come portava via gioielli e altri preziosi, addirittura indossati dalle stesse nobildonne.

E qualche volta aveva l'ardire di mostrare platealmente la sua presenza, mostrando sfacciata arroganza di beffare tutti coloro che avrebbero dovuto vigilare sulla sicurezza di quei luoghi.

Forse poteva essere una persona che conosceva bene le case, un servitore o un segretario…

Un servitore...

Quel giorno dentro di lei tutto scorse attraverso gesti e pensieri lenti e composti.

Sempre gli stessi.

Era da una vita che Oscar si muoveva a quel modo, se si escludeva qualche atto d'insensata irruenza che aveva accompagnato gli anni della sua adolescenza, quando era troppo giovane per tenere a freno l'orgoglio ed il suo innato senso della giustizia.

Gesti e pensieri lenti e composti.

Sempre gli stessi…

Il sole volgeva ormai al tramonto e dopo quella lunga giornata Oscar entrò silenziosamente nella scuderia della residenza dei Jaryaies.

Qualche istante ed alle sue spalle udì chiudersi il pesante portone.

Non si voltò iniziando a slacciare il sottopancia del cavallo.

Gesti e pensieri lenti e composti.

Sempre gli stessi…

I passi verso di lei e una mano sulla sua ed un abbraccio l'avvolse cogliendola all'improvviso da dietro.

Aveva atteso quella mano e quell'abbraccio per tutto il giorno…

All'improvviso…

Un gesto immediato e veloce…

Un gesto nuovo folle ed impensabile…

Pensiero costante ed implacabile, scorso accanto ai gesti lenti e composti…

Pensiero impercettibile e sottile di un desiderio che in quel momento potè finalmente liberarsi mentre lei si voltava e accoglieva la sua bocca su di sé, abbracciandolo e stringendolo a sé, affondando le dita nei capelli, quasi lottando per averlo e ritrovarsi dentro di lui.

Quasi caddero indietro mentre André l'abbracciava a sua volta e si spingeva contro di lei, abbracciandola e sollevandola.

Pochi passi contro la parete più buia e distante, lontana dalla luce, lontana dagli sguardi, lontana da tutto.

Pochi gesti quasi voraci, avvolti dall'odore intenso del fieno, nel vortice del pulviscolo asciutto che correva veloce lungo le poche linee di luce che caparbie avevano trovato la strada per insinuarsi a regalare barlumi giallognoli e caldi.

L'oscurità del luogo e del tempo li avvolse, mentre il respiro correva veloce e deciso a cogliere un altro bacio, in un contatto bruciante d'intenso calore.

S'appiattirono contro la parete, nascosti da tutto, senza respiro, di nuovo.

André si strinse a lei, racchiudendola, imprigionandola sotto di sé, lì, in quell'angolo buio e profumato, caldo e nascosto.

Le mani scivolarono attraverso i vestiti, a scostare l'uniforme per raggiungere la pelle, insinuandosi a raggiungere i fianchi e la schiena, chiudendosi dietro di essa.

Senza lasciare la bocca…

Si fecero strada, le dita, quasi con rabbia, per liberarsi dei pochi lembi di stoffa…

La pelle dell'uno accolse la pelle dell'altra…

Nell'istante il respiro si spezzò incredulo, come fosse stata la prima volta e come in realtà fosse sempre stato così…

Sempre e mai…

La bocca dentro la bocca…

Danza immobile senza respiro…

Labbra abbandonate un istante e poi morse piano….

Il respiro di nuovo spezzato ed il corpo teso addosso…

André chiuse gli occhi, affondando nel collo caldo di lei.

L'aveva raggiunta e non aveva necessità di stringerla a sé, ch'era lei a chiedere quel contatto ed il respiro pareva sospeso, di nuovo, e le mani e le dita percorrevano i muscoli e raggiungevano i piccoli centri di piacere, affondando leggere e sapienti nella parte più calda di lei…

Pensiero costante ed implacabile, soffocato durante tutto il giorno.

Pensiero che diveniva reale…

E lei ascoltò finalmente il lento divenire del corpo che accoglieva gesti conosciuti e deliziosi, morbidi ed implacabili.

Ascoltò il lento incedere di quell'assalto, mentre la mente perdeva a poco a poco la sua lucidità, offuscata dalle note acute che salivano e salivano e salivano e toglievano alle ginocchia la forza e chiudevano la gola, sollevando ogni più piccola parte di sé.

Si strinse a lui, allora, ancora di più, mentre lui scivolava su di lei, ancora di più, costringendola quasi a mordersi il labbro per non gridare, piano, in quel luogo d'ombra e calore, mentre lui entrava e affondava in lei e il respiro veniva meno e le ginocchia cedevano e anche il respiro cedeva per sciogliersi in gemiti soffocati di piacere intensi e ritmati…

Istanti sospesi nelle bocche umide…

Liquido disfarsi dei corpi umidi e dissolti…

L'uno dentro l'altra…

Il buio colmò gli occhi, circondandoli, avvolgendoli, nascondendoli, ad impedire di staccarsi e lasciarsi.

Il respiro tornò lentamente a farsi strada nei muscoli persi, mentre tutte e due si ritrovarono a terra, lontano, nascosti alla vista.

Nell'oscurità del luogo caldo, le mani ricamarono carezze leggere per trattenere su di sé il sentore dell'altro e la sua consistenza, assoluta ed abbandonata.

André scorse con le dita al viso di lei, baciandolo piano, raccogliendo ogni parte di quel volto, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la bocca rossa, le guance umide e calde…

Alla fine le scostò i capelli, baciandola di nuovo, dolcemente.

"Mi sei mancata…" – disse piano.

Oscar l'abbracciò forte.

"Sono stata dal Conte d'Artois…".

Sussultò André…

Che lei gli prese la testa tra le mani e comprese…

"Perdonami…si…anche tu mi sei mancato…ma volevo che quell'uomo sapesse…".

"No, Oscar, adesso non m'interessa! Voglio restare qui con te. Non voglio sapere nulla…" – l'interruppe lui appoggiando la testa sul petto di lei, in ascolto del cuore che batteva più lentamente.

"Ma è importante! Sono riuscita a far comprendere a quell'uomo che so molte cose sull'attentato ai sovrani…".

"Non dovevi esporti così! Il conte potrebbe decidere di prendersela di nuovo con te…".

"Per adesso credo abbia compreso sia meglio lasciar perdere tutta questa faccenda…credo sia meglio anche per lui!".

André non rispose e non chiese altro.

Aveva atteso per tutto il giorno che lei tornasse.

Aveva compiuto, in quella giornata senza di lei, gli stessi gesti di sempre.

Si era occupato dei cavalli e aveva aiutato sua nonna…

Gesti lenti e composti, gli stessi di sempre.

E aveva atteso che lei tornasse.

Pensiero costante ed implacabile, corso accanto gesti lenti e composti…

Pensiero impercettibile e sottile d'un desiderio finalmente libero, quando l'aveva vista rientrare e, come sempre era accaduto, si era avviato per aiutarla.

E poi, una volta chiuso il portone della scuderia, non era riuscito a fare altro che correre alla sua mano e l'aveva abbracciata e stretta a sé e baciata, senza respiro, mentre solo in quel momento pareva che il sangue fosse tornato a scorrere nelle svene.

L'aveva attesa per tutto il giorno e l'aveva desiderata per tutto il giorno.

E aveva fatto l'amore con lei, lì, nelle scuderie, senza attendere la notte, senza attendere altro che lei ed il suo tacito consenso ad entrare in lei, perché anche lei voleva la stessa cosa.

Per amarsi lontani dal mondo, persi nelle reciproche visioni, lui demone cacciatore senza nome, lei dea di quel loro mondo naufragato in chissà quale parte del resto del mondo.

Per amarsi, senza respiro, senza pronunciare neppure il nome, senza paura, senza sapere cosa ne sarebbe stato della loro vita.

Per amarsi e basta.

Senza nome, senza passato e senza futuro.

Senza conoscere nulla se non il pensiero dell'uno nella testa dell'altro.

A guidarli, l'uno verso l'altro.

Erano insieme ed era tutto ciò che serviva e sarebbe bastato ad entrambi.

Erano insieme.

Solo questo…

André si disse ch'era troppo presto per tornare alla loro storia.

Oscar non avrebbe compreso…

Forse un giorno…

Andrè si disse che un giorno le avrebbe raccontato tutto.

Anche se sperava che quel giorno non arrivasse mai.

179


	33. All'alba

_Vuoi già partire?_

 _Il giorno è ancor lontano:_

 _era l'usignolo e non l'allodola a ferir del suo canto il cavo dell'orecchio tuo trepidante nell'attesa._

 _Esso canta a notte su quel melograno laggiù._

 _Credilo amore: era l'usignolo…_

 _Quanto vorrei che fosse veramente un usignolo e non un'allodola…_

 _araldo del mattino…_

 _Romeo e Giulietta (William Shakespeare) Atto III Scena V_

 _ **All'alba…**_

André si voltò un istante verso il tenue bagliore che filtrava dalla finestra.

Strisce di luce, indistinte e leggere…

La eco di quei pochi versi, letti tantissimi anni prima risuonarono nella testa.

Erano rimasti impressi forse perché all'epoca li aveva giudicati piuttosto dolenti e tutto sommato eccessivamente tragici.

Era giovane allora e rammentava che anche Oscar leggendoli aveva storto il naso e fatto una faccia buffa.

Lei non si sarebbe mai lasciata intimidire da nessuno, figuriamoci dal canto di un'allodola che andava a spezzare l'incanto di un amore clandestino e sofferto, stretto e consumato nelle ore della notte per finire dissolto, abbagliato dalla luce del giorno.

Allora nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto comprendere il significato di un sentimento forte ed assoluto come l'amore e ad Oscar quella sorta di faida familiare che ostaggiava l'amore dei giovani amanti era apparsa più una sfida al coraggio ed alla propria intransigenza di fronte ad un'ingiustizia.

Lei avrebbe affrontato il mondo intero pur di non soccombere.

Nulla a che fare, dunque, con lo struggimento che avrebbe preso il cuore di chiunque si fosse dovuto allontanare dalla persona amata, dopo aver imparato ad amarla e dopo averla amata, nelle ore della notte trascorsa, troppo brevi intense e senza tempo…

André si rese conto che in quel momento anche a lui, quelle maligne strisce di luce, facevano paura.

 _Ormai è quasi giorno…_

 _Stai ancora dormendo…_

 _Sono in questa casa…_

 _La stessa in cui ho condiviso con te gli anni dei giochi e dei litigi e dei dubbi e delle risate…_

 _Gli anni in cui ci si accorge di essere diversi…_

 _E quelli in cui la paura di perdersi soffoca il respiro e disfa i pensieri e annulla qualsiasi futuro._

 _Ora sono qui…_

 _Mi volto e scorgo il tuo profilo sereno e dissolto, luminoso e calmo._

 _Il respiro impercettibile, i capelli ribelli sparsi…_

 _Posso toccarli e spostarli piano, per non svegliarti…_

 _Sono in questa casa…_

 _Disteso accanto a te…_

 _E non vorrei mai andare via e lasciarti, anche a rischio d'essere scoperto e ucciso qui._

 _Perché è l'unico posto dove desidero stare e dove potrei morire._

 _Vorrei poterti raccontare ogni istante trascorso lontano da te…_

 _Ma non so se comprenderesti…_

 _Vorrei restare ancora._

 _Questo mi basta per adesso…_

 _Solo questo._

André si alzò piano, nella penombra della stanza.

Tutto era ancora immerso in un silenzio irreale. Lontano il lento incedere dei primi rumori ovattati del mattino, una porta chiusa piano, qualche stoviglia spostata, i passi sulla ghiaia di qualche inserviente…

Tutto distante, incapace di spezzare il silenzio ed il respiro di lei ed il sonno lieve.

Si voltò ad osservare il viso di Oscar.

Dormiva ancora e André era lì, in quella stanza, immerso nel respiro leggero, immaginato, pensato, studiato…

Lì, perso nei meandri dei ricordi.

Ora era lì, quel respiro, dentro di sé, nelle orecchie e nella mente, assieme alla eco di un altro respiro, soffocato, imbrigliato, nascosto nelle pieghe delle ore appena trascorse, dentro le carezze intense che si erano regalati concessi implorati, ancora e ancora, in quella notte.

E nelle dita il desiderio di scostare una ciocca di capelli ed in quel gesto il desiderio di sfiorare ancora il viso di lei.

"Dormi…dormi ancora un poco…perché se tu ti svegliassi adesso io non riuscirei ad andare via e poi…devo raccontarti tutto…".

Un sospiro lieve…

"Non adesso…no…non adesso…" – mormorò André tra sé, mentre correva agli occhi di Oscar.

Trattenne il respiro, ritrovandosi gli occhi di lei, ora, aperti, istintivamente a cercare quelli di lui.

"Scusa…ti ho svegliato…".

"No…non importa…speravo di vederti…stai andando via?" – la voce assonnata e dolce.

Come se tra loro tutto fosse come doveva essere.

Come se fosse stato sempre così e lei si fosse dimenticata chi erano e cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se qualcuno si fosse accorto della presenza di André nella stanza di Oscar.

"No…" – balbettò André – "No…si! In realtà, Oscar non credi sia meglio che nessuno sappia di tutto questo?".

La voce dolente, nemmeno André avrebbe voluto addentrarsi in quell'argomento.

Ma ora non si trovavano più in Normandia e in quella casa tutto assumeva contorni complessi e terribilmente pericolosi.

Poi André sorrise.

"Potresti avere dei problemi se qualcuno entrasse…mia nonna per esempio…".

Oscar si stirò mostrandosi assolutamente tranquilla ed affatto preoccupata dello scenario prospettato da André.

"Mi meraviglio di te. Dovresti conoscere nanny meglio di chiunque altro…perché lei conosce noi due meglio di chiunque altro e dall'espressione della sua faccia quando siamo tornati non credo si sia convinta di ciò che le abbiamo raccontato…".

"Mi sa che hai ragione…".

"Io non voglio che tu te ne vada…" – disse Oscar tornando seria.

"Nemmeno io credimi ma…".

"Vedrai troverò…".

Un respiro imbrigliato…

Non c'erano parole per descrivere ciò che stava accadendo…

Tutte sarebbero apparse assurdamente riduttive, inutili, buone solo per dare un confine a ciò che appariva assolutamente sconfinato ed impossibile da contenere nelle parole e nei pensieri.

Come poteva spiegare ciò che aveva scoperto dentro di sé?

Ciò che lei stessa era diventata in quei pochi giorni, o meglio, tutto ciò che era già dentro di lei e che attraverso André si era rivelato…

Sarebbe stato difficile, anzi impossibile.

La semplice idea che quella situazione rappresentasse un problema da risolvere la faceva inorridire.

Non si poteva spiegare…

"Adesso non ci pensare Oscar…questa sera ne riparleremo…".

"Non verrai a Versailles?" – una domanda non scontata adesso.

Non erano più gli stessi di prima, non c'erano altri vincoli tra loro se non il sentimento più forte che avrebbe mai potuto legare le esistenze. Il più forte dunque ed il più degno di rispetto.

Una lieve risata scorse sul volto di André che tossicchiò tentando di mantenere un contegno serio.

"Oscar…se io venissi con te a Versailles…" – abbozzò stranito, incredibilmente sorpreso d'esser lui a spiegare…

"Come riuscirei a restarti accanto e comportarmi come se niente fosse!? Rischierei d'impazzire o fare qualche gesto insensato che potrebbe comprometterti. No…forse se mi starai lontana riuscirò a mantenermi…" - concluse ironico – "Calmo! Come sono caduto in basso eh!?".

"Per niente!" – mormorò lei avvicinandosi di nuovo molto seria, intrecciando le dita nelle dita, stringendole piano e poi più forte - "Guarda che la stessa cosa vale per me. Chi ti dice che non sarei io invece a non riuscire…".

André pensò che forse stava sognando.

Pensò che adesso si sarebbe svegliato nella sua stanza, solo, immerso nella eco di quelle parole inimmaginabili che Oscar aveva appena pronunciato.

No, si disse che il suo sogno era reale come le labbra di lei che ora avevano raggiunto le sue e…

Le maligne strisce di luce non gli avrebbero fatto paura…

Perché lei ci sarebbe stata adesso…

Nelle strisce di luce o nelle ombre della notte.

Solo, si chiese come avrebbe fatto ad attenderla fino a sera, senza vederla e nemmeno osservarla, come un tempo, magari da lontano.

Il cuore batteva piano…

Le dita si chiusero vuote e nel palmo il sentore del suo profumo.

Maligne strisce di luce…

Solo poche ore…

E poi quella sera lui avrebbe parlato e le avrebbe raccontato tutto.

Doveva farlo…

Avrebbe atteso ancora solo un momento, per restare dentro di lei e nel suo sguardo, ora così diverso e sereno.

Solo un momento…

Un momento ancora per perdere se stesso dentro di lei, dentro il tutto ed il nulla…

 _§§§_

"Non posso restare…" – il tono severo accompagnò lo sguardo altrettanto scuro.

Ormai era quasi il tramonto e lei era appena rientrata da Versailles…

Scese da cavallo, sfilandosi i guanti…

"E' accaduto qualcosa?" – chiese André preoccupato, correndo al suo volto.

Un sospiro, occhi affatto incuriositi…

"Scusa…scusami ma…ieri…il Conte d'Artois mi aveva parlato di un tizio che circola in città ed entra nelle case dei nobili e ruba tutto quello che trova…mi ero dimenticata di dirtelo…" – mormorò Oscar mentre si avvicinava al portone della scuderia e si appoggiava un poco, quasi per sorreggersi di fronte alle sue stesse parole.

Anche lei aveva atteso quel momento per tutto il giorno e poi quel pomeriggio era stata convocata al Comando della Guardia Reale.

Le era stato ordinato di darsi da fare per scoprire l'identità del ladro, perché non era possibile che quell'individuo si fosse permesso di prendersi gioco dell'aristocrazia a quel modo.

Il Cavaliere Nero andava fermato perché altri non avessero l'ardire di seguire il suo esempio.

S'irrigidì André alla spiegazione, tentò d'addomesticare il tono della voce.

Che la preoccupazione che scivolò nelle sue parole, quella, era reale.

"Un ladro?".

"Si…pare sia soprannominato Cavaliere Nero. Ormai ne circola di gente strana a Parigi!" – convenne lei sorridendo, quasi ironica.

"E ruba solo nelle case dei nobili?".

"Si, solo in quelle e…ho ricevuto ordini precisi…devo cercare di prenderlo o almeno evitare che continui nelle sue scorribande…".

 _Ecco…_ \- pensò André - _Il sodalizio tra il Duca d'Orleans ed il Conte d'Artois si è spezzato definitivamente…_

Chiunque fosse potuto entrare dentro quel pensiero, dentro la testa di André, in quel momento, avrebbe trovato assolutamente impossibile comprendere il senso e la ragione della considerazione.

Per André invece tutto acquistava una chiarezza sorprendente e terribile.

Solo, aveva sperato che tutto non fosse degenerato così in fretta.

"Perché devi farlo tu?" – la interruppe lui irritato – "Perché hanno dato quest'ordine proprio a te!? Tu sei al servizio della famiglia reale! Non hai mai preso parte a questo tipo di ricerche…potrebbe essere pericoloso…".

Ciò che diceva André era vero ma non era solo per questo che lui sentiva quasi le mani tremare al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

"Verrò con te…non voglio lasciarti sola…" – concluse con tono che tradiva un che di ansioso.

D'istinto si avvicinò abbracciandola lì, che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli e Oscar sussultò all'audacia, ch'era stata leia dire che non sarebbe stato un problema quello ma pure si stupì.

André la strinse per i fianchi per non lasciarla andare via.

Tenerla lì, averla, anche solo colmando le proprie dita del corpo di lei e poi correndo al suo viso e scivolando sugli occhi un poco sorpresi, mentre un leggero sorriso correva sulle labbra di lei.

"André…" – lo richiamò lei, piano intuendo ciò che avrebbe voluto lui.

Non tutto forse o non solo.

André spinse il portone della scuderia e la trascinò dentro prendendo la sua bocca e colmando la sua bocca di lei e di quel respiro che avrebbe voluto imprigionare, lì, tra le sue dita e le sue labbra, pregando che lei non parlasse più e non gli dicesse di no…

 _Ti prego…non tu…non andare…non questa sera…_ \- le stava chiedendo, implorandola con il pensiero, senza voce, perché lei non avrebbe capito.

Insinuandosi morbido sulla pelle dei fianchi che a quel tocco, un poco più rude di come lo ricordava, Oscar si ritrovò imprigionata mentre il respiro lambiva il viso di lui e si, anche lei avrebbe voluto restare lì…

Un mugugno di disappunto, una specie di mugolio sordo, mentre il respiro cominciava a venir meno, uscì forzatamente dalle labbra di lei.

Oscar non era convinta di ciò che stava per fare, ma doveva farlo.

"Non posso…non adesso…".

 _Ancora un momento, ti prego…resta ancora un momento…_

André corse al suo viso che prese tra le mani, stringendolo e affondando nella bocca, perché lei non si staccasse.

Vertigine liquida e respiro spezzato la sollevarono quasi, di nuovo, che si sentì incapace di resistere all'assalto che in fondo anche lei voleva.

Prese le mani di lui nelle mani allora e seppure forzandole solo un poco tentò di parlare, dopo aver ripreso il respiro.

"André non posso rifiutarmi d'eseguire quest'ordine. Viene dal Comando della Guardia Reale ed è bene che io eviti altri attriti con il Conte d'Artois. Non è necessario che tu venga questa sera…vedrai…devo solo partecipare ad uno stupido ballo a Parigi…non credo che quell'uomo si presenterà proprio lì…non accadrà nulla…".

La delusione che Oscar lesse nello sguardo di André parve riaccendere in lei il desiderio folle di restare. Istintivamente fu lei a baciarlo…

Intensamente…

Scivolando leggera con una mano attraverso la camicia a chiedere della sua pelle, calda, e poi ancora più giù, mentre il respiro di entrambi si spezzava ed il cuore pareva perdere il suo battito consueto.

Un leggero sospiro…

"Potresti…potresti procurarmi una lista dei prossimi balli che si terranno nelle residenze dei nobili? – mormorò lei quasi ridendo – "Pare che quel ladro prediliga le feste danzanti. Diciamo che in fondo questa specie di diversivo ci tornerà utile…la vita alla reggia cominciava ad annoiarmi…e questo sarà un modo per…".

Oscar si strinse di nuovo a lui: "Perdonami…".

Un contatto leggero ed il corpo quasi perso nella dissolta carezza dell'incontro che aveva sollevato muscoli e sangue e cancellato in un istante le ore di attesa e di lontananza.

Riprese ad accarezzarlo, piano, sciogliendo la tensione del momento attraverso i lenti gesti delle dita intrecciate ai capelli, per consolarlo e farsi perdonare della delusione inflitta.

Forse per consolarsi…

Mai avrebbe immaginato fosse altro a correre nella mente di André…

"Per…" – si riebbe lui tornando ad osservarla.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato…non è stato facile oggi e…questo mi servirà per non impazzire…" – sussurrò lei, un sorriso lieve.

Andrè non disse altro, staccandosi.

Addomesticò respiro e muscoli e pensieri anche se non riuscì a calmare la propria angoscia.

La vide scomparire nel buio della sera e questo fece sorprendentemente male.

Fino a qualche istante prima lei era chiusa tra le sue braccia, raccolta, avvolta, dentro di lui ed un istante dopo era come dissolta nel buio scuro della notte lunga e faticosa.

Dentro di sé, in fondo, l'aveva sempre saputo che Oscar non avrebbe mai mutato la propria vita, né per lui, né per nessun altro.

In quel momento comprese che il tempo, qualsiasi tempo fosse trascorso, non avrebbe concesso loro altro spazio se non quello che loro due avrebbero avuto la forza si strappare ai loro ruoli ed al loro destino.

Tutto stava nel comprendere se entrambi avrebbero voluto la stessa cosa.

Quella sera André avrebbe voluto parlarle e raccontarle tutto…

Ma non ce n'era stato il tempo.

Non aveva insistito più di tanto per andare assieme a lei, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a farle cambiare.

Aver appreso di quel ladro che razziava indisturbato le case dei nobili non l'aveva sorpreso più di tanto.

Solo non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stata proprio Oscar a ricevere l'ordine di catturarlo ed era stato proprio questo, al contrario, ad averlo sorpreso e gettato nell'agitazione più torbida.

 _§§§_

Quella sera anche André decise che sarebbe uscito e sarebbe andato a Parigi.

Quella sera un solo ricevimento importante, durante il quale molte nobildonne avrebbero fatto sfoggio di gioielli costosi, si sarebbe tenuto nella capitale.

Quello alla residenza del Duca Dangian.

Lo stesso a cui sarebbe andata Oscar e lo stesso a cui, molto probabilmente, si sarebbe presentato colui che ora si faceva chiamare con un appellativo piuttosto rocambolesco, Cavaliere Nero.

Andrè sarebbe andato a quel ricevimento.

Per seguire Oscar e per accertarsi, almeno da lontano, che nulla le sarebbe accaduto.

Oscar non avrebbe dovuto incontrare quell'uomo…

Adesso più di prima avrebbe dovuto evitare che lei arrivasse a conoscere tutto ciò che lui aveva appreso nei giorni in cui l'aveva lasciata, pensando che non l'avrebbe più vista, che non l'avrebbe più incontrata.

Oscar sarebbe dovuta andare in Svezia assieme al Conte di Fersen…

E André si era deciso a lasciare la Francia insieme a Maileen de Berintou…

In quei giorni, prima di partire per Le Havre, i fratelli Berintou l'avevano messo al corrente di quanto accadeva a Palace Royal.

Non solo delle trame ordite dal Duca d'Orleans per togliere di mezzo la famiglia reale ma anche dell'accoglienza che quell'uomo offriva ad intellettuali ribelli.

Negli intenti del duca i personaggi avrebbero consentito all'uomo di dare sfoggio dei propri ideali liberali, infastidire l'aristocrazia e far guadagnare ad Orleans la popolarità presso la gente più povera.

André li aveva conosciuti…

Strana sorta di elite che gravitava attorno a Palace Royal ed alla vita permanentemente agitata dallo spirito liberale proclamato dal Duca D'Orleans che aveva ben altri progetti per raggiungere il potere.

Dopo il fallimento della congiura, il duca aveva deciso di muoversi da solo senza più l'appoggio del Conte d'Artois.

Nemmeno quest'ultimo era dunque a conoscenza del fatto che proprio a Palace Royal, la residenza del Duca d'Orleans a Parigi, luogo inaccessibile a qualsiasi guarnigione di polizia e quindi assolutamente sicuro come nascondiglio, avesse trovato rifugio quello ch'era stato appellato Cavaliere Nero e che spadroneggiava razziando le case dei nobili e poi regalare quanto rubato alla gente più povera di Parigi.

Un espediente, nelle mire d'Orleans, per infastidire i nobili, tutti, compresi quelli con cui aveva, fino a poco tempo prima, ordito trame diaboliche per togliere di mezzo la famiglia reale.

André non avrebbe mai immaginato che quelle informazioni gli sarebbero tornate utili così presto.

André non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi appostato proprio fuori della residenza del Duca Dangian per tentare di riconoscere e fermare colui che si faceva chiamare Cavaliere Nero e per evitare che si scontrasse con Oscar.

André lo conosceva.

E conosceva il motivo dei furti.

 _Bernard Chatelet…_

Questo era il vero nome del Cavaliere Nero.

Andrè venne percorso da sentimenti contrastanti.

Nell'oscurità, poco fuori dalla casa sfavillante di luci e ricchezza, tornarono alla mente, prepotenti, i racconti di Bernard, giornalista di Parigi, sulla gente che ogni giorno, per strada, nell'indifferenza della famiglia reale e dei nobili, viveva di stenti e moriva di fame.

Bambini che non arrivavano a compiere due anni di vita…

Giovani che non potevano sposarsi perché troppo poveri…

Case senza finestre, riparate solo da teli di stoffa, anche in pieno inverno.

Mendicanti ad ogni angolo delle strade…

Dentro di sé conosceva quelle realtà, anche se non le aveva mai toccate con mano.

Ci si era dolorosamente scontrato quando era andato a Parigi con Maileen.

Quella realtà l'aveva travolto e lasciato senza parole.

Così, quando André aveva conosciuto Bernard aveva compreso che quell'uomo si era messo in testa di diventare un ladro per aiutare proprio quella gente che moriva di fame e per fare questo aveva accettato l'appoggio offerto a lui e ai suoi compagni dal Duca d'Orleans.

L'aria gelida tagliava ogni cosa attorno e André pregò che Bernard non si presentasse quella sera proprio in quella casa.

Se avesse avuto più tempo André avrebbe cercato d'avvertirlo ma quelle poche ore non gli erano bastate.

Nel silenzio scuro, spezzato dal sibilo del vento ghiacciato, gli occhi di André si riempirono di immagini, in un primo momento lontane e sfuocate e che la mente stentò ad accettare, se non che, a poco a poco, esse si animarono di suoni e grida sempre più concitate, accompagnando una visione del tutto sconvolgente.

Quasi il cuore si fermò.

Nascosto tra gli alberi, André trattenne il cavallo per alcuni istanti.

Quei pochi che bastarono per correre alla visione d'insieme della casa e tentare di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

Se ne stava poco fuori quando vide sbucare a cavallo, come una furia, una figura scura che attraversava il grande cancello d'ingresso del palazzo.

Lontano da sé, intuì chi potesse essere quell'uomo, ma subito dopo i suoi occhi si riempirono di un'altra immagine, questa volta ben conosciuta e familiare.

Si rese conto che anche Oscar stava uscendo dal palazzo, a cavallo, perché aveva riconosciuto quell'uomo e si era messa al suo inseguimento.

Il cuore quasi smise di battere nel petto mentre André, per alcuni istanti, perse di vista entrambi, inghiottiti dalla coltre scura che avvolse le due figure evanescenti.

E attorno a sé di nuovo il silenzio che lo colpì, quasi come un macigno, e nel cuore l'unico pensiero di raggiungerla e di raggiungerli, entrambi, sperando che nessuno dei due decidesse di affrontare l'altro.

André aveva paura adesso.

Anche se conosceva il valore di Oscar e la sua bravura…

Quella non era la reggia di Versailles.

Quella non era una stupida recita su un palcoscenico.

Se Oscar si fosse scontrata con il Cavaliere Nero non avrebbe affronatato solo un valido avversario, abile con la spada, anche se forse non quanto lei.

Si sarebbe trovata faccia a faccia con il coraggio generato dalla disperazione, dalla povertà, dal fuoco che corre nelle vene di chi vuole cambiare le cose ed è disposto a tutto pur di raggiungere il proprio scopo.

Non l'arroganza d'ottenere il potere ma il desiderio di travolgere quel potere e spazzarlo via.

André non era certo che Oscar sarebbe abbastanza forte…

Bernard non avrebbe ceduto facilmente la propria identità…

André intravide avanti a sé le fioche luci della città di Parigi, mentre il freddo sferzava il viso e lui sperava di arrivare in tempo per precedere Berbard. Sapeva dove si sarebbe diretto e doveva fermarlo ed avvertirlo, prima che Oscar arrivasse a lui.

Lo sperò ed al tempo stesso imprecò…

Si ritrovò quasi davanti a Palace Royal, la residenza del Duca d'Orleans, dove il Cavaliere Nero e i suoi seguaci avevano trovato rifugio e protezione.

Dirompente fu il pensiero, via via sempre più consistente, che lui la stava tradendo.

Lui, là fuori, al buio, rammentò d'essersi sentito istintivamente solidale nei confronti di Bernard che a suo modo voleva provare a cambiare le cose, tentando di aiutare la povera gente, anche se per fare questo era diventato un ladro e aveva accettato la protezione del Duca d'Orleans.

Ma André sapeva altrettanto bene che per Oscar un ladro sarebbe stato sempre un ladro e se lei si era messa in testa di prenderlo avrebbe fatto di tutto per riuscirci.

La paura dirompente di perderla, lì, in quella notte fredda, corse nelle vene…

Non solo perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto farle del male, ma perchè, da quando aveva ritrovato Oscar a Le Havre, improvvisamente si era reso conto che le loro esistenze non sarebbero mai più state le stesse.

Lui l'avrebbe persa...

Quando anche avesse avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per raccontarle ciò che aveva saputo, André sapeva che Oscar non avrebbe compreso e non avrebbe mai accettato di mantenere il silenzio necessario per proteggere l'esistenza e le azioni di quel ladro e la sua connivenza con il Duca d'Orleans.

Non certo dopo ciò che il duca aveva tentato di fare alla famiglia reale.

André invece lo stava facendo.

In quei pochi istanti lui era già diventato un altro, diverso e distante da come lei aveva imparato a conoscerlo.

Da come lui le aveva sempre fatto credere di essere.

Quello era un tradimento.

E lui l'avrebbe persa.

La marea di dubbi svanì all'istante, André s'appiattì contro il muro della casa che dava sulla piccola piazza antistante Palace Royal.

La eco di alcuni spari giunse dall'altro lato della piazza, dove sbucavano altre viuzze buie.

Il cuore quasi smise di battere e il respiro cessò, mentre André si mise a correre verso i colpi e con gli occhi tentò di scorgere e riconoscere le ombre scure che si muovevano nel buio.

Non avrebbe potuto gridare…

Non avrebbe potuto chiamarla…

Non avrebbe potuto far nulla se non attendere e sperare di vederla, prima che gli altri vedessero lei.

E sperare di vederla viva, anche se non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare quando lei, vedendolo, si sarebbe chiesta inevitabilmente cosa ci facesse lui lì, in quel luogo.

La vide, alla fine, a terra e quell'uomo dietro di lei e André corse verso di lei e tutti quelli che lo scorsero rimasero impietriti.

"No!" – gridò, gettandosi su di lei, spingendo via la mano dell'uomo che aveva già estratto la spada e stava per colpirla.

André restò su di lei, in ginocchio, i pugni chiusi e lo sguardo fisso sugli altri.

Nessuno si mosse.

Bernard lo riconobbe e così anche gli altri.

Oscar era a terra.

Una mano sulla testa, mentre a fatica tentava di rialzarsi.

Pochi istanti e avrebbe sollevato lo sguardo e…

"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" – gridò Bernard quando riconobbe l'altro, anche se non c'impiegò molto a comprendere il motivo della sua presenza, lì, in quella notte fredda e tagliente.

Anche Bernard Chatelet aveva conosciuto André.

Gli era stato presentato dai fratelli de Berintou.

André sarebbe dovuto partire con la giovane Maileen e lasciare la Francia, perché ormai Maileen non godeva più della protezione del Duca D'Orleans.

Conosceva della congiura contro i sovrani e le ragioni del suo fallimento.

Uno dei motivi, anzi, tutti i motivi che riassumevano le ragioni della fallita o sventata congiura, stavano proprio davanti a sé in quel momento.

Uno di essi era il Colonnello della Guardia Reale, Oscar François de Jaryaies, che lui aveva avuto la malaugurata sorte d'incrociare alla festa in cui si era presentato per rubare i gioielli degli invitati.

E l'altro era André Grandier, l'uomo di cui si era innamorata Maileen de Berintou e per amore del quale la giovane non aveva eseguito l'ordine di avvelenare le frecce destinare a colpire i membri della famiglia reale durante lo spettacolo messo in scena all'Operà Royal.

Con quel gesto, la congiura per uccidere i sovrani era fallita, ma con quello stesso gesto Maileen si era definitivamente preclusa la protezione del duca e la giovane se n'era andata per non incorrere nella sua vendetta.

Maileen, come ricordava André, non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno ciò che le aveva fatto il duca.

Il motivo era semplice.

Evitare che i suoi fratelli decisessero di vendicarsi…

Ed evitare che il duca togliesse l'appoggio che lui comunque continuava ad offrire ai giovani ribelli come Bernard e i suoi seguaci.

E Palace Royal, nel bene e nel male, era l'unico luogo in cui i seguaci di Bernard avrebbero trovato rifugio.

Di nuovo, le ragioni che avevano determinato il fallimento della congiura, erano lì, davanti a Bernard, e per versi differenti a sbarrargli la strada verso quelli che erano i suoi piani.

"Lasciatela stare!" - sibilò André, tentando di non gridare, combattuto tra l'istinto d'avvicinarsi ad Oscar per proteggerla e quello d'evitare che lei riconoscesse la sua voce.

Lei era a terra, probabilmente colpita alla testa da uno di quegli uomini. Andrè avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e sottrarla alla loro furia.

Ma Oscar non avrebbe compreso la ragione per cui lui era lì…

Non in quel momento, non in quella situazione.

Doveva aiutarla e al tempo stesso tenerla fuori da tutto ciò che circondava quel luogo di oscuro pericolo.

Le parole, il tono, l'angoscia scivolarono nel silenzio di quelle straducole bui e sporche, insinuandosi nella testa di Oscar, silenziose ed inconsce, piantandosi lì, dimenandosi assieme al dubbio su chi fosse stato ad averle pronunciate e sul perché a lei pareva realmente di conoscere quella persona.

La stessa sensazione percepita dentro di sé non molto tempo prima…

Al porto di Le Havre forse…

Visione assurda che l'aveva torturata per giorni…

Anche allora, le era parso di vedere André, in mezzo alla folla…

E aveva cercato di raggiungerlo ma lui era scomparso, lasciandola in preda al delirio della sua assenza ed al dolore di sapere che mai più l'avrebbe rivisto.

Possibile che quelle visioni fossero tornate a popolare la sua mente, i suoi sensi, proprio in quel momento?

Non poteva essere di André la voce che aveva sentito.

Come faceva lui ad essere lì e a parlare con quella gente come se si conoscessero!?

 _Sei André?_

 _Che cosa fai qui?_

 _Tu cosa c'entri con queste persone?_

 _Le conosci?_

Andrè tentò di frapporsi tra Bernard ed Oscar.

Lei si era rialzata.

Pensieri confusi tra il dubbio, la paura e il dolore.

Faticava a stare in piedi.

Un pensiero su tutti…

Fuggire da lì…

André tentò d'avvicinarsi ma l'altra, senza nemmeno sollevare il viso, fu più veloce avventandosi contro uno degli uomini che la circondavano.

"Maledizione non lasciatela scappare!" – gridò uno di quelli tentando di riprenderla per impedirle di fuggire.

André si parò davanti allora.

"Lasciatela stare…non vi ha riconosciuto…non vi accadrà niente…" – replicò per consentire ad Oscar di allontanarsi.

"André non puoi lasciarla andare. Togliti di mezzo! Se quella dovesse arrivare a noi, non potremmo più continuare…" – gridò di nuovo Bernard tentando di scansarlo per riprenderla.

Andrè si fece anche contro di lui.

"Ci penso io a lei…state lontani!" – disse di nuovo impedendo loro d'inseguirla, pur sapendo che né Bernard, né gli altri avrebbero potuto correre il rischio d'essere scoperti.

E lei era arrivata molto vicino a comprendere dove loro si potessero nascondere.

La residenza del Duca d'Orleans già da sola diceva molte cose su chi potesse proteggere quei ribelli.

"E' lei che deve stare lontano da noi!" – replicò Bernard furioso per l'intromissione.

"Bernard, maledizione! Siamo tutti dalla stessa parte ma non voglio che qualcuno le faccia del male! Non lo permetterò…lascia che ci pensi io!".

André non diede a Bernard il tempo di replicare e corse via nella stessa direzione di Oscar, scomparendo nel buio.

Era veramente buio in effetti, mentre Oscar faticava a stare in piedi e a correre e a farsi strada nei vicoli scuri e freddi e fetidi.

La testa pareva quasi scoppiare e il cuore batteva e per un istante parve quasi d'essere tornata indietro nel tempo, quando era scivolata giù nel baratro scuro in cui non riusciva a parlare e a muoversi e a chiedere aiuto.

E nel cuore e nella testa la voce, quella voce, e il dubbio ch'essa facesse solo parte delle sue visioni.

Rammentava d'aver toccato il piccolo pugnale, quando aveva parlato con il Conte d'Artois.

Forse era stato a causa di quel gesto che ora a lei pareva di essere tornata ai giorni scuri, quando le immagini si susseguivano nella testa e lei non riusciva a distingure la realtà dai desideri e dai rancori.

E anche lì, in quel momento le parve di riconoscere chi l'afferrava e le impediva di cadere a terra e la sorreggeva mentre lei avrebbe solo voluto liberarsi e fuggire via.

Braccia forti che non la costrinsero a restare in quell'abbraccio…

Braccia forti che la sollevarono, anche se lei non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti e l'unica sensazione fu quella di sentirsi abbracciata e chiusa ed al sicuro.

"Dimmi chi sei?" – mormorò tentando d'allontanarlo – "Sei André vero? Perché sei qui?".

"Stai tranquilla…".

Poche parole, sussurrate, ch'ebbero il potere di calmarla.

André non la chiamò per nome.

Non voleva essere riconosciuto.

Avrebbe faticato a spiegare la sua presenza proprio in quel luogo, proprio quella sera.

E non sarebbe stato facile giustificare la sua conversazione con quegli uomini che avevano dimostrato di conoscerlo chiamandolo per nome.

"Lasciami andare…perché quegli uomini hanno parlato con te?".

André si sentì in trappola.

Oscar sarebbe arrivata alla verità, prima o poi.

Chiese a se stesso di resistere per non abbracciarla e stringerla a sé e dirle che tutto si sarebbe risolto e che loro due avrebbero potuto continuare ad esistere, insieme, senza paura, nonostante le loro vite, in quel preciso momento, avrebbero probabilmente preso strade diverse.

Scorse alle labbra di lei ed ai suoi occhi che si schiudevano e scivolavano su di lui.

André attese ma in quel momento Oscar fu sopraffatta dal dolore e i suoi occhi si chiusero di nuovo e le sue forze non si opposero più.

Perse conoscenza mentre André era tornato su di lei e adesso poteva sciogliere il suo abbraccio su di lei e dirle che non le sarebbe accaduto nulla…

Non tanto perchè qualcuno avrebbe potuto avere la meglio su di lei…

Ma perchè la verità delle cose che avrebbe compreso avrebbe fatto male.

Molto più di ciò che lei avrebbe potuto sopportare.

191


	34. Vite parallele

_**Vite parallele**_

"André, devi tenere quella donna lontano da noi, altrimenti…altrimenti…la prossima volta non la lascerò andare!".

Bernard squadrò André…

La voce tremava, mentre i passi dell'uomo rimbombavano nella cantina buia e silenziosa del vecchio edificio dove André l'aveva raggiunto, in quel pomeriggio assolato e freddo, dopo lo scontro che si era consumato solo poche ore prima tra il Cavaliere Nero e Oscar François de Jarjayes nei vicoli scuri e fetidi di Parigi.

Lo sguardo di André, altrettanto serio, tentò d'intercedere…

"Cercherò di fare il possibile. Ma non posso impedirle di cercarti e fermarti. Ha ricevuto quest'ordine se qualcuno tentasse di ostacolarla…".

André perse il respiro…

 _Tu…_

 _Tu la stai tradendo!_

"Potrebbe insospettirsi!" – abbozzò che però non pensava a Bernard, bensì a se stesso.

 _Potrebbe scoprirti…_

 _E' questo che temi!_

"Oscar fa ciò che vuole e ciò che crede. Io potrò solo provare ad avvertirvi… per evitare di scontrarvi…ma non sarà facile…".

Bernard fissò l'altro, sempre più irritato, dandogli ad intendere che le parole non lo convincevano affatto.

"André, questo non basta! Non possiamo permetterci di cambiare i nostri piani. Gli aristocratici a cui portiamo via qualche stupido anello non moriranno certo di fame. Ma le persone che noi aiutiamo…quelle hanno bisogno di noi! Loro non riuscirebbero a sopravvivere. Io non mi fermerò solo perché quella donna si è messa in testa di catturarmi!".

La replica tranciò la trattativa, nessuna intromissione nei piani già stabiliti.

"Bernard…io sono dalla tua parte" – ripeté André tentando d'addomesticare il tono della voce – "So che ciò che fai…è per il bene di tanta gente che non ha di che vivere…ma non permetterò che ad Oscar accada nulla! Non lo permetterò mai!".

"E noi non ci fermeremo André!" – il tono cinico s'accompagnò all'occhiata livida – "E con questo voglio farti capire che è meglio che tu la tenga a bada! Non m'interessa quello che ha in mente quell'aristocratica…".

Gelo…

André comprendeva ciò che Bernard e i suoi seguaci tentavano di fare e quando li aveva conosciuti non aveva potuto fare a meno di condividere quelle azioni, anche se non approvava il fatto che quella gente si stesse nascondendo proprio nella residenza del Duca d'Orleans.

Nessuno sapeva cosa quell'uomo aveva fatto a Maileen.

E forse in pochi sapevano quali fossero i reali piani del duca e che era stato proprio il Duca d'Orleans a pretendere la testa del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali per trovare soddisfazione al fallito attentato ai sovrani.

André era dalla parte di Bernard e forse…

Lo sarebbe stata anche Oscar se solo non ci fosse stato di mezzo quel maledetto palazzo ed il cugino del Re che tramava per raggiungere il potere.

Tacere sul ruolo del duca nella congiura contro la famiglia reale…

Sul male che quell'uomo aveva inflitto a Maileen…

E soprattutto tacere ad Oscar ciò che sapeva, ossia tutto…

"E cosa mi dici allora del fatto che trovate rifugio a Palace Royal?" – contestò André, senza riuscire a trattenere la rabbia, per metter l'altro di fronte alla contraddizione d'esser a parole dalla parte del popolo e nei fatti di sfruttare la protezione d'un nobile come Orleans.

Comportamento assolutamente oscuro…

"André, sai bene che a Palace Royal nessun soldato o gendarme può entrare e quindi nessuno potrà mai venire là dentro a cercarci! Il duca vuole solo infastidire le famiglie aristocratiche e portarle dalla sua parte per indebolire la famiglia reale…".

"E questo a te sta bene!?" – chiese ironico André – "Ti rendi conto che tu stai al gioco di un uomo senza scrupoli che vi sta solo usando, come ha usato tutti quelli che hanno creduto alle sue parole?".

"A me non interessa quello che pensa Orleans. A me interessa non finire in galera perché almeno potrò aiutare un bel po' di gente. Cosa che i tuoi cari nobilucoli si guardano bene dal fare…".

Bernard si voltò avvicinandosi ad André.

"Ti consiglio di tenere d'occhio la tua padrona!".

"E voi cercate d'essere più discreti!" – sibilò André – "Maledizione Bernard! Non capisci che nemmeno a voi conviene esagerare!? Se al Comando della Guardia Reale dovessero decidere di insistere per trovarvi, allora non ci sarà più solo Oscar a darvi la caccia…ma…".

André si sentì quasi trafitto dalle sue stesse parole.

Le ascoltò giungere da lontano, quasi non fosse lui a pronunciarle, ma qualcun altro, disperso chissà dove.

In quello stesso istante percepì se stesso alla stregua di un traditore.

Non della nobiltà, non della famiglia nobile per la quale lavorava da una vita.

E nemmeno di François de Jarjayes, figlia del Generale Jarjayes, contessa di quella stessa classe sociale che Bernard osteggiava e combatteva.

No, non era quello.

Lui stava tradendo se stesso e stava tradendo lei.

Lei, Oscar, che adesso sapeva di amarlo e si era data a lui, con tutta se stessa…

E André, per proteggere quegli ideali e per quell'assurda conoscenza, stava andando contro se stesso e soprattutto contro di lei e contro ciò che erano divenuti l'uno per l'altra.

Non avrebbe potuto rivelare ciò che sapeva, perché così avrebbe rischiato di compromettere Bernard.

Non era sicuro che Oscar avrebbe compreso.

Fin quando avrebbe potuto tacere persino a se stesso il fatto che in quel modo lui diventava una sorta di complice di Bernard e dell'uomo che li proteggeva!?

Oscar non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a comprenderlo.

 _§§§_

André faticava a respirare quando quella sera tornò a casa.

Gesti lenti per togliere la sella dal cavallo.

Lenti e misurati, per prendere tempo, quasi che in essi lui tentasse di trovare la forza per rimandare il momento in cui l'avrebbe incontrata.

Lei aveva imparato molto bene a leggergli dentro.

Era stato lui stesso ad insegnarlo a lei, raccondandole, nelle lunghe ore trascorse abbracciati davanti al camino, nella casa in Normandia, come lui era vissuto, in tutti quegli anni, nei giorni in cui, discretamente e silenziosamente, si nutriva degli sguardi e dei silenzi di lei, incapace di colmare la distanza che li separava.

Ora quella distanza non c'era più.

E nell'istante in cui Oscar l'avesse guardato in faccia, come ora lei sapeva fare, e lui avesse fatto altrettanto….

André ripensò in quei pochi istanti a tutta la sua vita.

Era riuscito abilmente a nascondere i propri sentimenti per lei, per tanti anni, affidando solo a gesti e sguardi e pensieri il legame intenso ed indissolubile che scorreva tra loro.

Chissà se sarebbe riuscito a farlo di nuovo, in quella nuova realtà, in quella sorta di vita parallela che scorreva accanto alla vita reale…

E se la vita di Oscar prima o poi si sarebbe allontanata dalla sua per non toccarla mai più.

Chissà come sarebbe riuscito a liberare i propri gesti verso di lei, senza paura, senza timore di spezzare il nuovo equilibrio che adesso animava le loro esistenze…

Chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto quando l'avesse avuta di fronte a sé e Oscar l'avesse guardato in viso, finendo per scorgere l'oscurità dell'assurda corruzione che adesso piegava lo sguardo ed il cuore…

Rientrò in casa, senza fare rumore.

Salì le scale, immerso nelle domande, quando alzò lo sguardo e scorse Oscar, seduta davanti al fuoco, quasi spento.

Non l'aveva vista per tutto il giorno, anzi, era dalla sera precedente che non l'aveva più vista.

Era riuscito a riportarla a casa e si era accertato che sua nonna la trovasse.

Lui invece non si era fatto più vedere, sottraendosi all'attenzione di tutti e sincerandosi soltanto che Oscar stesse bene, alla fine, anche se lei si era ritrovata con una bella botta in testa.

Non era solo questione di tempo…

Prima o poi Oscar sarebbe arrivata alla verità.

Fissava le deboli fiamme, immersa nei ragionamenti o forse immersa nel tentativo di scacciarne alcuni dalla mente.

André si chiese se quello sguardo assente non fosse presagio di una verità ormai prossima o forse già riemersa nella mente.

Tutto stava nel capire cosa lei ricordasse della notte precedente e se l'aveva riconosciuto nelle pieghe del caos che si era rovesciato addosso ad entrambi.

Non era solo questione di tempo…

Le dita delle mani si chiusero in un impulso di rabbia.

Come sarebbe riuscito adesso a mantenersi abbastanza distante da lei da non tradire se stesso?

Ma non così distante da tradire lei?

Quando anche fosse accaduto che Oscar non avesse mai ricordato nulla...

Lui…

André sapeva tutto…

Come avrebbe fatto a continuare a vivere e parlarle ed abbracciarla come se niente fosse accaduto?

Non si erano più visti dalla sera precedente.

E adesso avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e…

Oscar se lo aspettava, lui ne era sicuro.

E si, André avrebbe voluto prenderla per mano e portarla via da lì e stringerla e chiuderla in un abbraccio un poco ruvido e veloce.

E poi l'avrebbe raggiunta, le dita sulla pelle a scorrere nel suo calore e poi ascoltare il sussulto lieve dei fianchi sfiorati, che tanto gli piaceva, tanto involontario quanto consensuale, nell'incedere degli sguardi silenziosi.

Non se n'era accorto soltanto lui…

Era lei, Oscar, ad aver accolto la sorta di metamorfosi del cuore e dei muscoli.

Divenire inimmaginabile…

Lento brivido sulle braccia che costringeva a stringersi a lui, a cercarlo, per averlo su di sé...

André strinse ancora di più i pugni. Quasi non riuscì a dire una parola.

Comprese che non sarebbe riuscito a mentirle a lungo.

Il corpo quasi immobile di lei, gli sguardi si incrociarono.

Nessuno dei due si mosse verso l'altro.

"Come stai?" – esordì, nella voce il timbro preoccupato, anche se si sforzò di non esserlo.

Oscar non rispose.

Nella mente la eco dei suoni e delle voci che si rincorrevano feroci.

E, sopra tutte, una voce che non l'aveva lasciata più, di nuovo, da quando era entrata nella testa.

E adesso lei cercava di comprendere a chi appartenesse per negare a se stessa ch'essa fosse la sua voce, quella di André.

"Dove sei stato?" – rispose lei greve.

"A fare una passeggiata a cavallo…".

"Con questo freddo?".

Contestazione sensata ad una risposta piuttosto vaga.

Contestazione ovvia ad una risposta che non convinceva.

Loro non erano più gli stessi di un tempo…

Quelle non potevano più essere le loro risposte.

In quella contestazione c'era un'altra domanda.

 _Dove sei stato Andrè…dimmelo… perché io non posso credere a ciò che sento…_

"Mi ha fatto bene…" – continuò lui serio – "Te l'avevo detto che era meglio che tu non uscissi da sola…dovevo venire con te. Ieri sera, quando ti abbiamo trovato fuori da casa non hai idea di come mi sia sentito…non so nemmeno come tu sia riuscita a tornare…dovevo venire con te…".

Oscar a quelle parole rimase in silenzio.

"Nemmeno io so come ho fatto a tornare…non ricordo quasi nulla…" – mormorò portandosi la mano alla fronte, sinceramente dispiaciuta per l'insolita disavventura che molto probabilmente aveva fatto preoccupare tutti. Soprattutto lui.

André trattenne il fiato.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, interrogandolo con gli occhi, chiedendogli, come del resto aveva passato tutta la giornata a chiederselo, come fosse accaduto che dal ricevimento del Duca Dangian, dove era sicura d'aver intravisto quel ladro, il Cavaliere Nero, si fosse ritrovata nella sua casa.

Rammentava che il ladro era riuscito a fuggire.

Negli occhi le luci di Parigi, sempre più vicine, nella sfrenata corsa verso la città.

La testa le faceva male ma quello che più disorientava era tutta la serie di suoni e voci che rimbombavano dentro.

Insistenti ed implacabili…

Non nella testa ma nel cuore e nei muscoli.

Oscar si alzò e s'avvicinò.

André non riuscì a muovere un muscolo.

Non sarebbe riuscito ad abbracciarla perché lui l'amava e…

In quel momento le stava mentendo.

E non sarebbe riuscito a starle lontano, perché l'amava e avrebbe voluto dirle tutto e avrebbe voluto che anche lei comprendesse ciò che stava accadendo.

"Per un istante ho pensato di aver sentito la tua voce…" – mormorò Oscar disorientata dalla sua stessa considerazione.

Ilcorpo ondeggiò un poco, quasi lei attendesse un cenno da parte di André che le consentisse di appoggiarsi e adagiarsi su quello di lui, per essere sorretta ed accolta e chiusa nel suo corpo.

André si mantenne rigido, dritto, sforzandosi di non cogliere quell'ondeggiamento.

Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma sentiva che l'avrebbe tradita due volte se l'avesse abbracciata.

"Quando?" – chiese fingendosi stupito.

"Ieri sera…ho visto quell'uomo che fuggiva dal palazzo del duca…e molte donne hanno iniziato ad gridare dicendo che erano state derubate. Ho tentato d'inseguirlo e…sono arrivata fino a Parigi. André…ne sono sicura! Ero davanti al Palace Royal! Maledizione, di nuovo in quel posto…" – continuò lei allontanando lo sguardo, quasi che di fronte a sé scorressero davvero le luci e i palazzi e nelle mani il freddo della notte appena trascorsa e nella testa di nuovo quella voce, lei sempre più confusa dallo strano percorso che la mente stava compiendo a ritroso nel tempo.

"Quindi sei finita laggiù?" – chiese André con un filo di voce, insinuandosi in quella sorta di nota d'incredulità che Oscar aveva lasciato scorrere nella voce.

André comprese che lei non ricordava ancora.

E si sentì morire dentro.

Perché la stava ingannando, ecco qual era la sacrosanta verità.

Anche tacendole la verità.

Anche lasciandole credere che la propria voce fosse finita nella mente di Oscar, quella notte, solo per colpa di quel veleno che pareva non averla ancora lasciata libera, e che i suoi sensi fossero in realtà colmi di quelle strane visioni contro cui combatteva, ancora.

André non riuscì più restare distante.

Silenziosamente allargò le braccia, per racchiuderla dentro, quasi con disperazione, come a dirle...

 _Perdonami se puoi, anche se neppure sai di cosa…_

 _Perdonami se non ho abbastanza fiducia in te da rivelarti chi sono realmente e quello che so…_

 _Perdonami se non voglio perdere il tuo amore…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _E' troppo presto!_

Il suo silenzio ed il suo abbraccio a lei, quasi disperato, parlarono più di tanti discorsi.

Immobile ascoltò le domande di Oscar, e le sue considerazioni.

Furono pochi istanti di calma e di abbandono.

André si staccò da lei perché intuì che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere oltre la propria condiscendenza verso di lei.

Per assurdo, adesso, era meglio per lui stare lontano, anche solo di poco, quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per tenere sospeso l'invisibile filo che da sempre li teneva legati.

Il respiro leggero e l'impercettibile distacco…

Anche Oscar, per un istante, si percepì quasi incapace di abbracciarlo, come invece era accaduto nemmeno un giorno prima.

Un ostacolo oscuro e nascosto pareva essere sorto tra loro e lei si sentì assurdamente lontana e divisa e distante.

Il respiro asciutto e le mani che tremavano un poco.

Le sue mani si strinsero, si chiusero, per afferrare quella sorta di nulla che pareva essere piombato su di loro.

Istantaneamente Oscar guardò dentro se stessa.

Il contatto con il corpo di André, inspegabilmente così simile a quello di colui che aveva incontrato la sera prima.

Un corpo conosciuto si disse…

Forse era l'immenso desiderio di averlo su di sé ad aver confuso le sensazioni, ad aver trasportato la sua presenza in quel remoto ed oscuro angolo di Parigi.

Scostò lo sguardo, limitandosi ad affermare che adesso prendere quel ladro era diventata una questione di principio e lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per riuscirci.

André trattenne il fiato, incredulo, di fronte al suo piano.

André riuscì solo a convincerla a lasciarlo andare con lei.

O meglio…

 _§§§_

"Non ci riuscirai…con i tuoi capelli biondi…" – esordì André entrando nella stanza di Oscar, osservandola avvolta nel mantello nero - "Vorresti cercare di stanarlo con un falso Cavaliere Nero?! E' una buona idea ma difficile…sei troppo snella…è un ruolo che si addice più a me!".

Oscar osservò quasi sconvolta la sorta di trasformazione che scorse sotto i suoi occhi in pochi istanti.

André recise con un coltello i propri capelli e poi indossò la maschera scura ed il mantello, anche'esso scuro, proprio come quelli che portava il Cavaliere Nero.

Le parve di rivedere la stessa persona che aveva scorto nel buio di quella fredda notte a Parigi.

Ed il cuore quasi uscì dal petto.

E le mani si strinsero.

André era identico a quel ladro e l'avrebbe impersonato alla perfezione.

"Come ti sembro? Assomiglio al Cavaliere Nero?" – chiese André accennando un sorriso di soddisfazione.

"Inganneresti anche me!" – ammise lei piano.

Che André sussultò, che davvero la stava ingannando ma allo stesso tempo non le avrebbe mai fatto correre il rischio di scontrarsi con il Cavaliere Nero, quello vero.

Oscar era stata l'unica a vederlo abbastanza vicino…

Lui no. In teoria lui non avrebbe dovuto sapre nulla dell'altro…

Eppre…

Il cuore batteva forte…

Entrambi videro i volti riflessi nello specchio.

Di nuovo insieme…

Come sul palcoscenico…

Minerva, dea della guerra e della giustizia…

Ed il cacciatore senza nome…

Oscar corse istintivamente alla mano di André e la strinse e lui si lasciò sedurre dal gesto intenso e lieve.

 _Darei la vita per te…_

 _L'avrei fatto prima che tu imparassi ad amarmi e lo farei adesso che sai amare e ami me._

 _Ogni istante che scorre ascolto la tua vita che scorre accanto alla mia, anche adesso che una barriera insormontabile pare innalzarsi tra di noi._

 _Tu sei nobile e non capiresti._

 _Tu sei un soldato e non capiresti._

 _Io ti amo e non capiresti._

 _Non capiresti perché ti sto ingannando…_

 _Non capiresti perché io stesso non riesco a comprendere come posso ingannarti a questo modo._

 _Se tu scoprissi tutto questo sarebbe la nostra fine…_

 _Allora eseguirò i tuoi ordini._

 _Diventerò un'altra persona per restare con te e proteggerti da un mondo a cui non appartieni._

 _Non ti scontrerai con quel mondo…_

 _Lo farò io al posto tuo e se accadrà, sarò io a pagarne le conseguenze._

 _Sono dentro questa casa adesso, immerso nel buio che protegge i miei passi._

 _Sto rubando i gioielli di questa ricca famiglia._

 _Questa gente non ne risentirà più di tanto._

 _E il Cavaliere Nero sta facendo la stessa cosa._

 _Ma altrove…_

 _Sono riuscito ad avvertire Bernard._

 _E lui potrà agire indisturbato._

 _Non voglio pensare che tutto questo sia contro di te…_

 _Tu non capiresti…_

 _Non capiresti perché è necessario che tu non incontri quell'uomo._

 _Non so per quanto potrò resistere._

 _Ti sto ingannando…_

 _Sono dentro questa casa al tuo posto perché non ti accada nulla._

 _Ma non so quanto potrò resistere._

 _Senza sollevare gli occhi su di te, senza vedere i tuoi su di me._

 _Vorrei abbracciati e amarti…_

 _Ci è stato concesso troppo poco tempo per imparare a farlo._

 _§§§_

Un altro palcoscenico…

Un'altra rappresentazione…

Questa volta gli attori erano veri e non c'erano armi finte o scenari di cartapesta.

E le spade erano vere.

E non c'erano congiure per raggiungere il potere e rovesciare il re e la monarchia.

C'era l'istinto di un popolo di sopravvivere, anche attraverso il gesto di un singolo uomo che rubava ai ricchi per donare ai poveri.

E come in ogni tragedia degna di questo nome, c'era un amore da vivere e una bocca da baciare e un corpo da stringere per perdersi in esso e sperare ch'esso sarebbe bastato a difendere l'amore che nutriva i muscoli e la coscienza.

Un amore strappato alle regole della vita quotidiana, al ruolo ed alla condizione che da sempre aveva diviso e poi unito gli amanti.

Un amore intenso, calato in un altro palcoscenico, con nuove battute e ruoli da recitare alla perfezione, per interpretare giornate intense e convulse nelle quali quell'amore avrebbe faticato a vivere e a respirare, soffocato dal dovere imposto dall'ordine e dalla giustizia.

André trascorse le sue giornate occupandosi dei cavalli, attendendo il ritorno di lei.

In attesa di altre ore da trascorrere insieme.

Non come avrebbe immaginato.

Quando il tempo lo permetteva e prima che lei rientrasse da Versailles, usciva e si dirigeva a Parigi, immergendosi in lunghe passeggiate che finivano sempre nei dintorni dei luoghi frequentati da Bernard e dai suoi compagni.

Incontri casuali nei quali si prendevano accordi sugli spostamenti del Cavaliere Nero.

Sperava André che prima o poi Oscar avrebbe desistito dal suo intento di catturare quell'uomo.

Ma, conoscendola come la conosceva lui, sarebbe stato alquanto improbabile.

Andrè tentò con tutto se stesso di essere lo stesso di sempre.

Nei gesti e nelle parole…

Nei sorrisi e nei silenzi…

Nelle ore del giorno…

Ma non in quelle della notte.

Da quando si era calato nelle vesti del Cavaliere Nero i muscoli ed il cuore erano stati invasi da una sorta di immobilità.

Non sarebbe riuscito a baciarla e toccarla ed accarezzarla ed amarla…

Non ci sarebbe riuscito perché lei avrebbe compreso.

Dunque, come un tempo, come nell'assurda rappresentazione, lui avrebbe dovuto recitare un ruolo da interpretare nel miglior modo possibile.

Paradossalmente, amare Oscar con tutto se stesso avrebbe significato nasconderle la verità.

E per assurdo, in quello stesso momento, ora che lei aveva imparato a conoscerlo, sarebbe stata capace d'intuire che quelle carezze discrete e leggere che ogni tanto si concedevano non rappresentavano più che un vago ricordo di ciò che era scorso tra loro.

Strana sorta di resistenza da parte di André…

Colmata con la scusa che entrambi erano comunque impegnati nella cattura di un ladro.

Eppure il timore di fallire o correre un pericolo troppo grande non avrebbero potuto da soli giustificare la costante, sottile ed implacabile distanza che correva tra loro.

A ciò si unì la progressiva certezza che quel ladro pareva essere diventato una sorta _d'indovino_ , capace di prevedere le mosse e sottrarsi così sistematicamente a qualsiasi incontro.

Tutto finì per avvelenare gl'intenti e la coscienza…

Veleno oscuro, ancora più subdolo dell'altro…

Il sospetto prese ad inondare i muscoli. La mente pervasa dal desiderio di amare di contro alla resistenza, generata dagli atteggiamenti silenziosi e discreti di André, testimoni di un cambiamento inaspettato.

Un amore ancora troppo acerbo e giovane ed istintivo che spesso pulsava nelle vene fin quasi alla pazzia, popolata da strane visioni e desideri impossibili da gestire.

Visioni di una realtà viva che bruciava su di lei, dentro di lei…

Nelle notti silenziose e fredde, il cuore quasi smetteva di battere mentre lo osservava scomparire dentro l'antro buio di qualche palazzo scuro e freddo.

E lì, annidato nelle viscere, il desiderio di rivederlo, all'istante.

Le mani strette alle redini ed il respiro lento, gelato, mentre pochi rumori accompagnavano il battito del cuore che riprendeva il suo ritmo solo quando il frusciare leggero degli arbusti testimoniava che André era riuscito ad uscire sano e salvo.

André tornava a lei e lei non riusciva a mantenersi salda…

Chiedeva di lui, prima con lo sguardo, poi con gli occhi, poi con la mano, mentre lui l'afferrava e l'autava a scendere da cavallo e poi l'abbracciava, in quel lembo di coltre livida, lontano da tutto.

Persi e dispersi in un mondo solo loro…

E anche lui l'avrebbe voluta lì, su di sé, nella notte fredda, mentre le mani fredde s'insinuavano nella pelle, scorrendo a scaldarsi nella schiena, regalando un brivido di calore.

La bocca a torturarla e poi le mani ad accarezzarla, dolci e sapienti, tenere ed insistenti fino a condurla dove lui desiderava e dove lei voleva, mentre si perdevano entrambi e un'onda irresistibile li travolgeva, lasciandoli in balia l'una dell'altro.

Si perdevano ancora e ancora, dentro l'altro, assaporando il divenire dolce, intenso e ritmato, sciolto nelle vene, disperso nel ricordo di ciò che avevano già vissuto.

Si perdevano fino allo stremo, fino a che un tremito folle annientava ogni resistenza, ogni volontà ed i corpi, fin nel profondo, erano travolti, tutti, e trascinati nel vortice dell'estasi e del nulla…

Avrebbe voluto Oscar…

Avrebbe voluto, anche quella notte.

Si concesse d'accostare le labbra a quelle di lui, quasi furtivamente, mentre entrambi se ne stavano nascosti nell'oscurità ad osservare un edificio scuro, appena visitato da André.

E la mente si perse e tutto scomparve e allora le mani si sciolsero in gesti sicuri sulla pelle.

Nell'oscurità, un bacio rubato, un respiro soffocato, nessuna parola e un solo desiderio…

Aversi e perdersi…

Amarsi e dimenticare tutto…

Anche André avrebbe voluto…

Si spinse contro di lei, perché lei gli aveva chiesto di amarla e lui avrebbe voluto amarla con tutto se stesso…

S'immerse nei gesti silenziosi e avidi…

E pensò che anche così, lui la stava tradendo.

Quei baci caldi erano rubati a lei.

Le carezze leggere erano rubate alla sua pelle, alla sua consistenza, a lei…

Anche lui la voleva…

Non avrebbe più potuto farlo.

Se almeno il suo cuore fosse stato cinico.

Si sarebbe preso tutto…

Lui aveva sempre voluto tutto.

Ma l'amore non si può rubare…

André si fermò respirando piano, tornando alla pelle di lei, assaggiando piano la consistenza, mordendola piano, per non lasciare il calore, incapace di guardare i suoi occhi, mentre ascoltava le mani di lei stringersi a sé e chiuderlo in un abbraccio.

André si fermò adagiandosi sul corpo di lei, aderendo ad esso, mentre quello stesso corpo si tendeva di nuovo, senza respiro.

Se almeno la sua mente fosse impazzita…

Si…

Se almeno fosse accaduto allora lui avrebbe potuto averla e prenderla ed amarla e morire lì, assieme a lei.

Il respiro rallentò...

"Non possiamo…non qui…" – mormorò indietreggiando e sollevandosi da lei.

Non poteva forzare troppo quella situazione.

Sentiva che Oscar stava arrivando alla verità.

Giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, bacio dopo bacio, respiro dopo respiro…

Tutti quelli che tra loro non c'erano più.

"Che ti succede?" – chiese lei, il respiro corto – "Pensavo che anche tu lo volessi…".

Un combattimento assurdo ed impossibile.

"Certo…ma non qui…è troppo pericoloso…".

"Tra di noi sei sempre stato il più prudente…" – l'apostrofò lei punta nell'orgoglio, che sapeva bene che André aveva ragione ma quella sorta di precauzione apparve quasi feroce, tagliente, a mascherare un rifiuto già scritto nel corpo di lui prima ancora che nelle parole.

L'effetto fu strano.

Fu lei a ritrovarsi incapace di gestire il desiderio dirompente e le parve che André non fosse più libero di fare altrettanto.

Eppure era stato lui ad insegnarle ciò che sentivano.

Era stato lui a regalarle quel piccolo bacio intenso e sorprendente, capace di scuoterla e…

Era stato lui, nella sua assenza, a consentirle di riconoscere chi fosse realmente e chi fossero assieme.

"Torniamo a casa…" – mormorò André accarezzandole il viso.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

Intravide il verde cupo dei suoi occhi, nascosti dietro la maschera.

Le parve di non riconoscerlo più.

Come se lei non stesse abbracciando André, il suo André.

Come se colui che aveva di fronte non fosse più lo stesso André di sempre.

Né André…

E neppure il cacciatore senza nome…

Acconsentì…

Il silenzio regnò sovrano per il resto della notte.

Giunti a casa, Andrè ammise di dover ricoverare i cavalli e che non sarebbe stato opportuno vedersi.

Le parole spente…

Il freddo nelle mani…

Il cuore si animò improvvisamente iniziando a battere furiosamente e quasi parve uscire dal petto, mentre, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta della camera, Oscar si ritrovò sola.

Immobile in piedi osservò la stanza buia e vuota.

Come la ricordava da sempre.

Il cuore continuò a battere veloce, animato da immagini e suoni e volti.

Uno dopo l'altro, come distorte maschere d'un palcoscenico antico, presero ad affollare la mente.

Lì, al buio, sola, nelle dita vuote il ricordo del suo André…

Lì, al buio, nuda e sulla pelle la eco silenziosa delle sue carezze e nella bocca l'intenso divenire della vibrazione altrettanto silenziosa e perduta di un bacio senza fine, disperso e raccolto nel loro abbraccio.

Il sonno non giunse presto…

Che alla fine esso recò una sorta di singolare tortura, alimentata da parole apparentemente dimenticate, disperse nel delirio della rappresentazione al Teatro dell'Operà Royal.

La voce di André…

Il suo volto e le sue parole...

E poi le parole ed il volto Maileen…

Fili dispersi, d'improvviso riannodati in una trama capace di condurla verso una strada che a mente lucida sarebbe stato faticoso vedere con chiarezza.

Si svegliò di soprassalto…

La voce di André…

 _Oscar…vado io a prendere il pugnale… tu riposati un momento…_

Le parole di Maileen…

 _Perdonate…Madamigella Oscar…stavo cercando André…volevo sapere come stava andando la recita…lui aveva detto che sarebbe venuto…non volevo fare nulla di male…ho detto che sono la sua fidanzata e mi hanno fatto passare…_

"Perché tutti e due hanno detto la stessa cosa?" – mormorò a voce bassa – "Perché André voleva andare a prendere il pugnale e…e Maileen mi ha detto che lo stava aspettando? E se…".

Oscar non riuscì a credere alla sua stessa conclusione.

Quella strana coincidenza sarebbe stata destinata a perdersi nell'oblio dei ricordi, se non fosse stato per quella storia del Cavaliere Nero e poi per l'assurdo ricordo che la riportava davanti a Palace Royal e poi ancora per il fatto che pareva diventato impossibile prevenire le mosse di quel tizio e arrivare nello stesso posto dove lui decideva di compiere i suoi furti.

Anzi, pareva quasi che fosse proprio il ladro a prevedere le gesta del finto Cavaliere Nero.

 _Palace Royal…_

Era da là che veniva Maileen de Berintou…

Ed era là che Oscar era finita per inseguire il Cavaliere Nero…

Là aveva ascoltato quella voce…

La sua voce…

La voce di André.

"Non è possibile…".

Tutto prese a riavvolgersi in una folle ed assurda ricostruzione di vicende apparentemente del tutto distinte tra loro.

Tutto precipitò lì, nel luogo comune, nel nesso invisibile…

 _Maileen…_

 _Il pugnale…_

 _Palace Royal…_

 _Il Cavaliere Nero…_

 _La voce percepita la sera in cui era stata aggredita…_

Un brivido freddo percorse i muscoli, quasi perse il respiro.

Per un istante si diede della folle e poi dell'ingrata e poi…

Il respiro rallentato e quel pensiero che non riuscì più a togliersi dalla testa.

Per tutto il resto della giornata.

E quel pensiero, assurdo e terribile, disse che avrebbe dovuto comprendere cosa stava accadendo e che forse la sua fiducia…

 _§§§_

Per un istante, dovette appoggiarsi alla colonna della Sala degli Specchi.

Quasi scomparve dietro ad essa, mentre le ginocchia avevano preso a tremare e la mente a correre all'impazzata, avvinghiata al sospetto che pareva prendere consistenza istante dopo istante.

Il sospetto già colto dall'intuito ormai da ore, giorni, albe e notti ma che non aveva avuto coraggio di ammettere se non che, ad un certo punto, aveva percepito se stessa, di nuovo, immersa nell'assenza, quella stessa assenza che l'aveva presa e trafitta nei giorni in cui lei era stata lontana da André.

Il vuoto era tornato, solo che adesso lei e André erano insieme e…

Il sospetto diveniva realtà, ora dopo ora, istante dopo istante…

Bacio dopo bacio…

Carezza dopo carezza…

Tutti quelli che non c'erano più.

Si permise di tornare allo sguardo di André, da lontano, non vista.

Lo scorse severo, cupo, preoccupato, si disse, per l'assurda impresa in cui erano finiti.

O forse era altro…

André era cambiato.

Le loro parole, i loro gesti, gli sguardi…

Tutto pareva aver perso la spontaneità del loro incontro e tutto pareva immerso in una strana palude d'incertezze e di dubbi.

Ma lui era André.

L'unica persona su cui lei aveva sempre contato. In tutta la sua vita.

L'unica che non l'aveva mai tradita.

Nel bene e nel male.

Possibile che lui fosse coinvolto nella congiura contro i sovrani e adesso avesse a che fare con la storia del Cavaliere Nero?

 _La voce di quell'uomo…_

 _Che diavolo ci fai qui…_

 _E quella voce…_

 _Quell'altra…_

 _Lasciala andare…_

Qualcuno aveva pronunciato il suo nome…

Oscar non era riuscita a mettere a fuoco quell'istante ma ora tutto pareva riemergere da una profondità assolutamente chiara.

 _André ha deciso di diventare il Cavaliere Nero invocando la somiglianza con quello…_

 _André era praticamente uguale a quell'uomo…_

 _Anche se André non l'ha mai visto…_

Le mani iniziarono a tremare e lei si chiese come avrebbe fatto a resistere un istante ancora senza sapere…

Voleva tornare a lui…

Non voleva più sottrarsi al proprio desiderio che pure galleggiava nella mente e percuoteva i sensi, tutti.

E per placare se stessa e quel desiderio aveva bisogno di lui…

Il sospetto come chiodo nel cuore…

La testa appesantita e lo sguardo quasi perso Oscar rientrò a casa quella sera.

Il programma prevedeva di partecipare all'ennesimo ricevimento. Nessun furto da parte del finto ladro ma soltanto una specie di appostamento, in attesa che il ladro, quello vero, si fosse fatto vivo.

Ma André non era ancora rientrato.

Non c'era.

Non era con lei.

Anche se in quei giorni le era sempre stato accanto.

Oscar sentì quasi una fitta al cuore.

Non poteva ammettere che tutto quello che le stava passando per la testa fosse vero.

Non poteva ammettere ciò a cui la mente la stava conducendo.

Alla fine, decise che sarebbe andata ugualmente a Parigi.

Da sola…

Non al ricevimento concordato con André ma altrove, ad una festa meno importante ma ugualmente apprezzata da partecipanti ricchi.

Non disse nulla a nanny, né a nessun'altro.

Uscì mentre fuori iniziava a nevicare fitto.

Voleva comprendere, a tutti i costi, che tutto pareva divenuto troppo difficile.

Quella strana storia del ladro che rubava nelle case dei nobili, in sé non significava nulla.

Se non che, da quando le era stato dato l'ordine di prenderlo, e da quando lei s'era messa in testa di catturarlo, dopo quella maledetta sera in cui s'era ritrovata davanti Palace Royal e poi aveva visto sparire l'altro nei vicoli di Parigi, pareva divenuto praticamente impossibile comprendere dove quel tizio sarebbe comparso di nuovo.

E André era diventato talmente bravo ad impersonare quell'uomo che spesso lei si chiedeva se non fosse proprio lui quel tizio.

Sorrise dentro di sé all'assurda idea.

Ma adesso…

Adesso che tutti gli strani ricordi, tanto inconsistenti quanto taglienti, tornavano a galla, intuì sotto di sé aprirsi una voragine, al pensiero che André fosse coinvolto, chissà a quale maniera, in quella storia.

Se così fosse stato, allora questo avrebbe significato che lui…

Una sorta di stretta al cuore la prese, inesorabilmente, quando fuori dall'edificio prescelto, immersa nei ragionamenti eppure con tutti i sensi all'erta, intravide un'ombra scivolare leggera dalla cancellata e dirigersi verso di lei.

Il vestito ed il mantello erano neri.

Non ci impiegò molto a riconoscere il ladro, così almeno dalle sembianze pareva essere proprio lui, comparso dal nulla di fronte a sé.

Non fu solo lo stupore di trovarselo davanti ma d'averlo scovato quasi casualmente, in un luogo scelto all'ultimo e non rivelato a nessuno.

Quell'uomo adesso era lì…

Lo squadrò…

L'altro si ritrovò la strada sbarrata, sinceramente stupito ma affatto incerto nell'intento di non cedere nulla di sé, né gli oggetti che aveva appena rubato e nemmeno la propria identità.

Oscar si parò davanti…

Tentò di comprendere…

L'ombra scura prese a spostarsi, incitando nervosamente il cavallo a scansarsi, scivolando sul terreno morbido, forse nel tentativo di sgusciare via ed evitare lo scontro.

Sussultò Oscar, che il particolare indusse la contrazione del respiro e dei muscoli…

Se l'altro fosse fuggito via per evitare di combattere…

Scorse alla corporatura allora, la figura avvolta dal turbine dei fiocchi, appena rischiarata dal biancore pallido della neve già posata a terra

Era diversa…

Non era André…

Lo sperò e pregò che non fosse lui.

Un istante silenzioso, improvvisamente l'altro estrasse la spada sguainandola, spingendo il cavallo al galoppo verso di lei.

Oscar scorse il gesto, fece altrettanto, comprese che per vedere in faccia l'altro avrebbe dovuto combattere e non avrebbe risparmiato un solo fendente.

Le lame si scontrarono scivolando l'una sull'altra, stridendo nel primo affondo e poi nel secondo, fino a quando, con un movimento improvviso, lei riuscì ad imprimere alla lama una torsione tale da forzare quella dell'altro e farlo cadere a terra.

Oscar ascoltò i movimenti veloci e leggeri.

Potenti e taglienti…

A terra, uno di fronte all'altra…

Il cuore corse ad essi, ad uno ad uno, sospeso nel dubbio di riconoscere, suo malgrado, in essi, un tratto conosciuto, una movenza che avrebbe potuto esser nota, capace di trafiggerla oltre ciò che avrebbe potuto incidere quella stessa lama che ora correva contro di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare e parare il colpo.

No…

Non c'era nulla di André in quell'uomo ed il cuore parve improvvisamente sollevarsi e acquietarsi al tempo stesso…

L'altro era il ladro cercato per tanto tempo…

Il cuore batteva veloce…

Le mani fredde strette all'elsa della spada…

Quello non poteva essere André…

Non lui…

Non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male, scontrandosi contro di lei, con quella ferocia e quella rabbia…

Eppure, in un istante, tutte le sicure considerazioni parvero frantumarsi inesorabilmente mentre udiva una voce alle spalle.

All'improvviso…

Una voce…

Una voce conosciuta, una voce amata che la chiamava con forza e le diceva di farsi da parte e di non rischiare…

Non riuscì a credere…

Dietro di sé Oscar udì la voce di André.

Riconobbe la sua voce, inconfondibile…

La stessa che lei aveva percepito la prima volta in cui si era scontrata con il Cavaliere Nero.

La stessa voce di sempre, quella che l'aveva cullata e amata in tutti gli anni di cui lei aveva memoria…

La sua voce, respirata piano mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano ed il suo corpo affondava in lei e dissolveva un grido di piacere dentro di lei…

La sua voce che le sussurrava di amarla, nel sonno e nella notte, nel caldo di un abbraccio raccolto…

Lui era lì, adesso, dietro di lei…

Quella era la sua voce…

Era arrivato fin dove era arrivata lei, senza che nessuno gliel'avesse detto.

Come aveva fatto André a sapere dove lei sarebbe andata?

La domanda morì sulle labbra mentre vide la sagoma del Cavaliere Nero avventarsi su di sé.

L'ennesima stoccata parata…

Indietreggiò tentando di ribattere ai colpi che piovevano addosso, uno di seguito all'altro, senza tregua, senza respiro.

Non era lucida, non poteva esserlo, mentre si chiedeva come aveva fatto André ad arrivare fin lì e poi ancora perché…

Perché in un istante di sospensione udì la voce di quell'uomo…

Chiara e netta.

Implacabile, nel tono e soprattutto nel tenore delle parole.

Oscar sentì il respiro venir meno.

"Ti avevo detto di tenerla alla larga da noi! Adesso sarò costretto ad ucciderla!" – gridò il Cavaliere Nero.

Oscar si rese conto che quell'uomo stava parlando con André e che André si era fatto avanti e l'aveva raggiunta e si era messo tra lei e l'altro…

Non era lucida, non poteva esserlo…

"Non ti permetterò di farle del male. Questo mai!" – replicò André.

La spada estratta….

Si scontrarono le lame, scambiandosi colpi…

I corpi si mossero velocemente…

Oscar osservò stravolta le movenze decise ed implacabili dei due uomini, entrambi vestiti di scuro, incapace di riconoscere André.

Chi era dei due…

Chi era stato sino ad allora…

E chi fosse davvero…

Lo sguardo trafitto dal buio venne attraversato da un movimento veloce e secco.

Il corpo di uno dei due uomini fu quasi su di lei, un grido perforò i sensi…

Un grido straziante, Oscar vide una persona a terra, udì una voce ed un lamento.

Era la sua voce…

Quella era la voce di André…

"André…che cosa ti ha fatto?".

Gli corse addosso…

"Oscar…" – il nome sussurrato, il respiro trafitto dalla lama che aveva trafitto il volto…

Il dolore atroce capace di piegare la mente…

Riverso a terra, André si teneva il viso con una mano.

L'altra afferrò la polvere, la terra bagnata di neve bianca e rossa…

Strinse il nulla per stringere il dolore, come a strapparlo da sé…

Oscar si ritrovò su di lui, André era immobile, anche se lei poteva sentire scorrere il dolore che pareva quasi spaccare le ossa ed il cuore.

Tentò di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Lo chiamò una due tre volte, mentre attorno a sé vide comparire strane sagome scure e lugubri.

Nevicava forte ormai, Oscar afferrò la mano di André e la strinse e sentì la sua mano stringersi sulla propria.

"Oscar vai via…scappa…ti prego…" – mormorò lui vinto dal dolore, a terra, incapace di alzarsi.

"Non posso lasciarti…non posso…".

Oscar si piegò su di lui ma poi si sentì afferrata e sollevata di peso.

"Prendetela e portatela via!".

Furono le ultime parole che Oscar riuscì a sentire mentre due uomini si avventarono su di lei e questa volta non riuscì a fuggire.

Quelle parole e quel grido, la voce di André, rimbombarono nelle orecchie…

E poi il buio e più nulla.

208


	35. Dovere e giustizia

_**Dovere e giustizia**_

Nel buio, il cuore riprese a correre nel petto, colpo dopo colpo, riportando Oscar, lentamente alla realtà.

Non solo quella del luogo sconosciuto, dove s'era ritrovata ma un'altra realtà, contro cui s'era scontrata poche ore prima.

Il respiro addomesticato, lento.

Le mani chiuse e i sensi, tutti, a chiedersi cosa fosse accaduto.

Un pensiero sopra tutti…

 _André…_

"Dove sei…".

Oscar parlò quasi lui fosse lì, ad ascoltarla.

Circondata dal vuoto di pareti scure strette addosso, esasperata, si gettò sulla porta della stanza chiusa e buia, probabilmente affondata in chissà quali sotterranei di chissà quale edificio.

Colpì il legno, maledicendo la porta e chi l'aveva chiusa lì…

"Che cosa è successo ad André? Maledizione… fatemi uscire da qui!".

La feritoria sulla porta si aprì e lei comprese che qualcuno si era avvicinato.

"Dimmi come sta André? Chi sei? Sei il Cavaliere Nero?" – gridò di nuovo avventandosi sulla porta.

L'altro rise, consapevole d'essere al sicuro.

Lo spessore avrebbe impedito alla prigioniera di conoscere la sua identità e soprattutto di avventarsi contro a lui.

La sicurezza indusse ad infierire ancora di più sull'altra che pareva conoscere bene.

Nemmeno si rese conto di quanto.

Oscar ascoltò.

Non fu solo la voce a trascinarla verso il buio, un abisso da cui lei pensava d'essere uscita.

La vita solitaria, da sempre colmata dalla presenza di André, ora divenuta piena ed assolutamente intensa da quando aveva scoperto di amarlo, in un istante, subì il colpo.

I sospetti che l'avevano attraversata nei giorni precedenti si rivelarono severi e fondi, spietatamente capaci d'annientare ogni più remota speranza che la realtà fosse diversa da ciò che lei temeva.

Quell'uomo le disse dove si trovava André.

Non solo…

Nelle sue parole Oscar ascoltò tutto il disprezzo verso di lei, nobile, ed il rimprovero più severo che rivolgeva al comportamento di André, ch'era stato quello d'aver tentato di salvare lei, una nobile.

Secondo l'oscuro ospite non ne sarebbe valsa la pena…

André era rimasto ferito nello scontro…

La spada era impugnata dal Cavaliere Nero…

La mano che aveva inferto il colpo era quella del Cavaliere Nero…

Ma l'arroganza di voler catturare il ladro ad ogni costo era tutta responsabilità di Oscar François de Jarjayes, una donna, nobile…

"Se non vi foste messa in mezzo, André non sarebbe stato costretto a venire in vostro aiuto…non l'avrei mai ferito di proposito…".

"André è stato ferito…" – mormorò Oscar con un filo di voce appoggiandosi alla porta – "Non…di proposito…".

Il senso delle parole, scandite ad una ad una…

Il tono implose…

Pareva che quell'uomo conoscesse André…

Da quanto tempo…

Si calmò, così da indurre l'altro a parlare e spiegare…

Non perché André si fosse trovato in quel luogo e avesse parlato con quell'uomo e quindi…

Non aveva importanza se loro si conoscevano.

"Sei tu che l'hai ferito? Dimmi come sta?".

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo!" – continuò l'altro in un crescendo d'indifferenza – "Intanto voi ci sarete più utile da viva che da morta!".

"Che intendi dire?" – chiese Oscar sempre più preoccupata abbandonando il formale voi…

Voleva sapere di André, doveva stare al gioco di quell'individuo.

"Scriverete a vostro padre! Gli direte che se non ci procurerà duecento fucili voi non tornerete mai più a casa…".

La richiesta assurda suscitò rabbia.

"Non farò mai una cosa del genere!" – replicò, gridando, tirando un calcio alla porta.

La voce tremava stretta nel dubbio.

Voleva sapere dove fosse André e cosa gli fosse accaduto e perché quelli parevano conoscerlo…

Ma non avrebbe accettato quel ricatto.

"Oh...lo farete! I nobili non hanno spina dorsale e voi non siete un'eccezione. Tra qualche giorno diventerete più ragionevole…".

"Maledetto dimmi dov'è André! Che cosa gli hai fatto?".

Nella domanda, tutta la speranza che Oscar aveva mantenuto dentro di sè.

La speranza d'essersi sbagliata.

La speranza che André avesse semplicemente intuito dove lei si era diretta quella sera.

E l'avesse incontrata per caso…

E si fosse messo in mezzo per difenderla, così da restare ferito.

Magari era stato fatto prigioniero anche lui.

La speranza morì, rapidamente, inghiottita dalle parole del Cavaliere Nero che concluse lo scarno e tagliente racconto.

"Io non uccido quelli che sono dalla nostra parte!".

Oscar dovette appoggiarsi alla porta, questa volta, sul serio.

Le gambe cedettero, incapaci di sorreggerla.

 _Io non uccido quelli che sono dalla nostra parte…_

 _Io non uccido quelli che sono dalla nostra parte…_

Il suono giunse ovattato in un primo momento.

Il senso incomprensibile.

Poi il significato si fece strada nella testa e nel cuore

S'accorse d'essere scivolata lentamente a terra, in ginocchio, mentre piano ripeteva le parole, in ascolto delle altre che seguirono, incapace d'accettare il reale significato.

 _Io non uccido quelli che sono dalla nostra parte…_

 _André…_

 _E' uno di loro?_

 _E' dalla parte di queste persone?_

 _Da quando?_

"André ha aiutato alcune persone che rischiavano la vita per colpa dei nobili e della loro arroganza…".

"Di chi stai parlando?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Conoscete i fratelli De Berintou? Maileen de Berintou?".

Oscar deglutì e le parve che la stanza avesse preso a girare vorticosamente e che il sangue si fosse fermato nelle vene e lei non sarebbe stata più capace di respirare e mantenersi ferma nel suo proposito di uscire di li.

"Che cosa c'entrano loro?" – chiese, un filo di voce.

"Oh…vedo che non siete al corrente…visto che ci tenete tanto…André è con noi adesso. E' ferito e mi spiace d'essere stato io a colpirlo. Ma c'è che si sta prendendo cura di lui…non preoccupatevi…".

Ironico fu l'ultimo affondo del Cavaliere Nero.

"Chi…" - la domanda di Oscar uscì piano.

 _Chi…_ \- continuò a ripetersi - _Non è possibile…_

"Maileen de Berintou!" - esclamò ridendo l'uomo, chiudendo la feritoia con un colpo secco – "E chi altri!? Forse anche voi la conoscete! E' la sua donna!".

Il buio scese nuovamente nella piccola cella.

 _Non è possibile…_

 _André è ferito…_

 _C'è qualcuno che si sta prendendo cura di lui…_

 _Maileen de Berintou!_

 _E chi altri? E' la sua donna!_

Oscar non ebbe più voce per parlare.

 _Allora Maileen è tornata?_

 _Oppure…_

 _Forse non è mai partita…_

 _André, mi aveva detto che lei se n'era andata…_

 _André…_

 _Perché?_

Oscar iniziò a chiedersi in cosa mai avrebbe potuto continuare a credere.

Fuori da quella cella c'era un mondo che non esisteva più.

In quelle settimane il suo mondo e la sua vita erano divenuti André.

Il suo André.

E André, secondo ciò che stava raccontando quell'uomo, aveva aiutato Maileen a fuggire dopo che quella giovane, assieme ai suoi fratelli, aveva partecipato alla congiura per uccidere i sovrani con la complicità del Duca d'Orleans.

Lui sarebbe dovuto partire con loro…

Ma André non se n'era andato.

Alla fine non era partito, perché non amava Maileen.

Così aveva detto.

Non se n'era andato.

Perché André amava lei…

L'amava al punto che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amare un'altra donna…

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a vivere lontano da lei…

In nessun posto, in nessun tempo.

E l'avrebbe amata ugualmente, anche se lei fosse partita per la Svezia…

Anche se lei non l'avesse mai amato.

Chissà, forse tutto ciò che si erano detti era falso e lui…

Forse anche lui aveva a che fare con congiura contro i sovrani…

E adesso quel ladro stava dicendo che André era uno di loro.

Oscar dovette sedersi a terra, impietrita.

Maileen era tornata…

Era lei che adesso si stava prendendo cura di André…

 _Tu hai detto di amarmi…_

 _Mi hai amato lo so…_

 _Mi sono data a te con tutta me stessa…_

 _E adesso non so più chi sei._

 _Non so chi sei stato fino a questo momento e perché sta succedendo tutto questo…_

 _Mi hai mentito?_

 _Mi hai sempre mentito?_

 _Chi sei André?_

 _E chi sono io per te?_

Nella cella scura, in un altro tempo e in un'altra circostanza, le lacrime sarebbero state ricacciate nella gola a forza.

Oscar aveva pianto raramente nella sua vita.

E non aveva mai avuto paura di morire.

Mai, se questo fosse accaduto in nome dei compiti per i quali era stata addestrata da tutta una vita.

Perché così le era stato insegnato e così era cresciuta, nella convinzione che la sua vita non le appartenesse ma fosse a disposizione del suo ruolo, della sua famiglia, del senso dell'onore che da sempre aveva animato i gesti e i pensieri.

Tutto ora appariva come un'assurda follia.

Una follia che l'aveva presa avvolta trafitta…

Dalle mani dalla bocca dalle braccia di André…

Tutto…

André era tutto…

La vertigine di vuoto intenso e caldo e pieno aveva colmato il nulla della solitudine, il fremere della carne, il bruciante desiderio di essere amata…

La follia l'aveva trascinata giù tra le sue braccia e il sangue si era sciolto ed il corpo aveva tremato scosso dall'orgasmo dal brivido dall'emozione…

La follia disfatta dell'indugiare calmo dello sguardo e dei silenzi, sorprendentemente vicini ed assoluti, che non avrebbero più consentito di restare lontana da lui…

Quella follia…

Non poteva credere che quella follia fosse stata solo una menzogna.

E che tutto ciò che aveva ascoltato dentro di sé…

Solo follia!

Era stata solo un'assoluta ed assurda follia.

 _Mai più…_

Le semplici parole colpirono oltre ogni considerazione che affollava la mente.

André aveva tradito la sua famiglia, i sovrani…

Si era alleato con un gruppo di ribelli campeggiati da un ladro che rubava indisturbato nelle case degli aristocratici.

Nulla parve importare…

Nulla, se non che André aveva tradito lei, il suo cuore e le sue braccia e in quell'istante Oscar si sentì scivolare via da sé, come distaccata dalla parte più intima e fiera di sé, travolta da tutto ciò che lui era diventato e rappresentava…

Tutto…

Lui era tutto…

Era stato tutto…

E si era portato via tutto di lei.

E lei ora non era più nulla.

Nulla che valesse la pena salvare…

Nulla per cui valesse più la pena combattere.

Così le lacrime scesero silenziose e brucianti, leggere e profonde.

Perché se fosse uscita da lì, viva, forse l'avrebbe rivisto…

Se fosse uscita da lì, nulla di ciò che era divenuta la sua esistenza sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

Né l'esistenza di prima…

Né quella presente.

Forse quel mondo non era mai esistito.

 _Maileen de Berintou si sta prendendo cura di te…_

Oscar respirò piano al pensiero.

 _Maileen è tornata…_

 _O forse…_

 _Forse non è mai partita…_

 _§§§_

Identica domanda se la fece André, quando aprì gli occhi, la coscienza riportata a galla dalle ruvide braccia del dolore, la mano a scorrere al viso, quasi che la spada che l'aveva ferito all'occhio fosse ancora piantata lì, dentro al testa.

Lo stesso sospetto s'allargò come macchia d'olio riverso sul pavimento liscio, quando nella penombra della stanza scorse al viso conosciuto mentre percepì la propria mano stretta da un'altra mano.

Riconobbe il volto di Maileen.

Ed il suo sorriso anche se il viso era rosso.

Si vedeva che aveva pianto.

"André…come stai?" – chiese lei, trattenendo le lacrime.

"Sei tornata?" – disse lui piano, incredulo a quella che pareva un'ennesima visione, assolutamente reale in tutta la sua assoluta nitidezza.

Tutto acquistò in pochi istanti lo spessore spietato e dirompente della realtà.

Le parole di Maileen gli giunsero, in un primo momento, lontane e distanti, per via del dolore che pulsava nella testa e gl'impediva di tenere gli occhi aperti ed alzarsi.

Ma il senso di quelle parole, quello gli fu chiaro, all'istante.

E anche le conseguenze che esse avrebbero portato.

"Non devi alzarti André…il dottore ha detto che devi restare fermo e bendato. Solo così non correrai il pericolo di perdere l'occhio…mi dispiace…Bernard ha detto che non voleva farti del male…".

"Maileen…quando sei tornata?".

"Da poco…".

La voce un po' tremante.

"Non mentire Maileen…" – l'interruppe André – "Ho imparato a conoscerti…tu non sei mai partita vero?".

Un sospiro e la giovane strinse più forte la mano di André.

"Non volevo lasciarti…ecco tutto…non ci sono riuscita…".

Maileen abbassò lo sguardo.

"Perché? Parigi è un posto troppo pericoloso per te…".

"I miei fratelli mi proteggeranno…".

"Ma come hai fatto a trovarmi?".

"Non sono stata io…siamo andati da Bernard…e lui ci ha detto di averti visto una notte, assieme a quella donna. Lei voleva prendere il Cavaliere Nero. Credimi André, Bernand non voleva farti del male. Ma nessuno deve venire a sapere chi è realmente. Se accadesse tutti noi correremmo il pericolo di non poter più far nulla per le persone che hanno bisogno del suo aiuto…anche tu devi restare nascosto…è per il tuo bene…".

"Bernard? Dov'è? E Oscar?".

André iniziò ad agitarsi come se i ricordi improvvisamente fossero tornati a colpire i suoi sensi.

E nella mente l'ultima immagine di lei e degli uomini di Bernard che li circondavano.

"Maileen tu sai dov'è? Che cosa è successo?".

André afferrò la mano di Maileen e la strinse.

L'urgenza di avere quelle risposte non dava tregua e neppure il dolore all'occhio parve capace di calmare l'agitazione.

"Bernard l'ha presa…adesso si trova a Palace Royal…".

"Che cosa? Che diavolo ha fatto Bernard!? Maledizione!" – imprecò André – "Come può aver deciso una cosa simile!?".

"Cerca di non agitarti, non le farà del male. Vuole ottenere delle armi da suo padre e la costringerà a scrivergli una richiesta in cambio della sua libertà…".

"Oscar non farà mai una cosa del genere! La conosco e Bernard è un'idiota se pensa di ottenere un simile scambio!".

André si alzò, il movimento improvviso generò una lancinante stilettata.

"Accidenti" – imprecò di nuovo – "Maileen devi portarmi da lei…devo farla uscire da quel posto!".

"Io…non posso venire…lo sai…" – disse l'altra in tono di supplica allontanandosi - "Il duca d'Orleans non sa che siamo tornati. Lo sa solo Bernard… e nemmeno tu devi uscire di qui. Ma lei sta bene. Me l'ha assicurato Bernard…".

"Bernard è un pazzo se pensa di ottenere qualcosa da Oscar…" – replicò André sempre più agitato – "E quando lo capirà cosa ne sarà di lei? Credi che la lascerà andare!?".

Se l'intento di Maileen era stato, fino a quel momento, quello di calmare André, le parole che seguirono alle prime ebbero il potere di lasciarlo assolutamente stravolto, al punto che, in un barlume di lucidità, André stesso si chiese se, in realtà, lo scopo della giovane fosse stato solo e soltanto quello d'aiutarlo oppure di vendicarsi di lui e della scelta di lasciarla.

Maileen nulla poteva sapere di ciò ch'era accaduto tra lui ed Oscar.

Ma certo avrebbe potuto intuirlo.

L'avversione verso Oscar, al contrario, non era mai venuta meno.

Questo e solo questo, alla fine, André riuscì a comprendere.

"Maileen lei è prigioniera dentro Palace Royal. Quello è l'unico posto in cui Oscar non potrà mai essere al sicuro. Nemmeno Bernard può immaginare cosa potrebbe accaderle in un posto simile…nessuno può entrare in quel palazzo e se il Duca d'Orleans…".

"Bernard è riuscito a non far sapere nulla al duca. Credimi André, lei sta bene…" – ripetè Maileen severa– "E Bernard mi ha detto che non le farà del male. E l'ha rassicurata…".

Il tono ingenuo colpì André fin quasi a farlo barcollare.

"Le ha detto che anche tu sei al sicuro e che ci stiamo prendendo cura di te. Nessuno ti farà del male…Bernard le ha detto che ci sono io con te…".

 _Le ha detto che ci sono io con te..._

 _Le ha detto che ci sono io con te…_

André si voltò verso Maileen.

Il respiro rallentò di fronte all'affermazione.

Deglutì a fatica e per un istante gli parve che la stanza avesse preso a girare e lui sarebbe caduto giù, in un baratro senza fondo.

Lo stesso in cui ora lui immaginava fosse finita Oscar, nello stesso istante in cui avesse appreso ciò che Maileen aveva appena rivelato a lui.

"Che cosa? Che cosa le avrebbe detto Bernard?".

Maileen proseguì.

"Bernard l'ha rassicurata. Sei stato ferito e lei era preoccupata. E così le ha detto che io ero con te e…".

"Maileen! Siete tutti impazziti? Oscar… Oscar sapeva che tu te ne eri andata e adesso…Mio Dio…adesso sa che che qui con me…maledizione!".

"André calmati adesso…e se così fosse?" – replicò Maileen con una punta di rabbia nella voce.

Lui la guardò di nuovo sconvolto.

"E' giusto che quella donna sappia chi sei e con chi sei adesso…".

"Maileen…" – sibilò André in tono quasi disperato – "Oscar penserà che le abbia mentito. Che le abbia empre mentito! Maledizione!".

"E' la verità in fondo!" – concluse lei quasi con ferocia - "Bernard mi ha detto che tu non hai mai rivelato a quella donna di conoscerlo e di sapere che lui è il Cavaliere Nero e che si nasconde a Palace Royal assieme ai suoi compagni. E se lo hai fatto è perché non volevi tradire né lui, né noi. Non puoi continuare a fingere che non sia accaduto nulla quando vi siete separati. Hai visto anche tu in che condizioni vivono i cittadini di Parigi. Ti sembra giusto che per soddisfare il desiderio di una donna di catturare un ladro, tutti gli sforzi di Bernard siano vanificati!?".

André era tornato a fissare il vuoto avanti a sè.

"Non è questo…" – mormorò piano – "Non è questo... dovevo essere io a dirlo ad Oscar…Maileen…fammi uscire da qui, immediatamente!".

André scese dal letto.

Nella testa un solo pensiero…

Nella testa il baratro…

 _Cosa penserà ora che sa che conosci Bernard?_

 _Non le hai mai rivelato nulla…_

 _E cosa penserà quando saprà che Maileen è qui?_

 _Che è tornata…anzi forse che non se n'è mai andata dalla Francia?_

Non lo sapeva…

Nell'istante ammise che qualunque spiegazione avesse offerto sarebbe apparsa solo come una enorme menzogna.

Un tradimento per nascondere una vita di cui lui l'aveva tenuta all'oscuro.

Non sarebbe servito a nulla.

André avrebbe voluto…

Tante volte aveva tentato di farlo ma poi veniva sopraffatto dal desiderio di lei, averla, amarla, senza pensare a nulla che non fosse quel corpo dolce e caldo in cui perdere ogni senso ogni pensiero…

In cui ascoltare quel respiro lieve e poi intenso che apparteneva solo a lui…

L'aveva tradita…

Di un tradimento ancora più grande di quello che lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

André sentì la testa girare e quasi cadde a terra mentre Maileen tentò di sorreggerlo.

"André…ti prego…aspetta ancora…non puoi uscire…".

Lui si staccò da lei.

"Maileen…quello che avete fatto è assurdo. Non era necessario dire ad Oscar che tu eri con me. Non ti rendi conto di ciò che penserà…".

La giovane lo guardò, di sbieco, un lampo di rabbia scorse negli occhi.

Ancora una volta si rese conto che sarebbe stato tutto inutile, André non sarebbe mai stato dalla sua parte.

L'ennesimo affondo, del tutto gratuito, altro non aveva fatto che sollevare la rabbia di André…

Si strinse alle sue braccia.

"Lasciami maledizione!" – gridò l'altro in preda alla disperazione.

"E va bene…" – sibilò Maileen rassegnata – "Ti aiuterò ma adesso calmati…".

André dovette sedersi di nuovo.

Le mani alla testa.

Doveva uscire da lì, vedere Oscar, parlarle e…

La ferita bruciava da morire e la testa pareva scoppiare e le mani strette alle tempie e lo sguardo fisso nel buio della notte fredda…

Nella testa le parole del dottore…

 _La ferita non è grave ma devi restare al buio per non compromettere la guarigione dell'occhio sfregiato…_

Ironia della sorte…

Bernard l'aveva ferito per evitare di essere catturato e riconosciuto da Oscar…

André era stato ferito per impedire che Bernard facesse del male a lei.

Aveva vinto Bernard…

Lui aveva fatto prigioniera Oscar e adesso l'avrebbe usata come merce di scambio per ottenere armi da suo padre.

Solo che Bernard non conosceva Oscar fino in fondo.

Lei non avrebbe mai ceduto al ricatto.

 _Devi farla uscire…_

 _Prima che Bernard si renda conto che da lei non otterrà proprio nulla e prima che, alla fine di tutto, si ritrovi un ostaggio troppo scomodo tra le mani…_

 _Troppo rischioso da tenere in vita, ora che lei sa di Palace Royal…_

 _E se Orleans viene a sapere d'avere tra le mura della propria casa proprio lei…_

 _Sarebbe la fine…_

Doveva farla uscire da lì...

Questo era tutto ciò che importava.

Anche se alla fine di tutto, quella sorta di vita parallela avrebbe inghiottito per sempre la loro storia che forse non avrebbe resistito al colpo infernale che lui stesso aveva deciso d'infliggere ad essa.

Aveva deciso di passare dalla parte di Bernard, quando, nelle rare occasioni in cui aveva accompagnato Maileen a Parigi, anche André aveva potuto osservare con i suoi occhi la disperazione che stringeva la vita degli abitanti della città.

Gente che moriva per la strada, dopo un'esistenza vissuta nella miseria e nell'assoluta assenza di qualsiasi speranza.

E lasciare Parigi, assieme a Maileen, alla fine di tutto, era parso ad André l'unico modo per tentare di dimenticare Oscar, dopo che il Conte di Fersen, inaspettatamente, aveva chiesto di portarla via, con sé, in Svezia, per salvarla.

E per sposarla.

Aveva pensato che lei sarebbe stata felice.

Inevitabile fu il pensiero che, in fondo, anche lui aveva usato Oscar.

L'aveva lasciata andare via per placare una volta per tutte il proprio senso d'impotenza verso l'impossibilità di amarla.

Aveva mentito a sé stesso convincendosi che lei sarebbe stata più felice con Fersen piuttosto che combattere per lei e per loro, fino in fondo, anche a costo di perderla davvero.

Quel sogno, alla fine, l'aveva rincorso per tutta la Francia e non l'aveva più lasciato fino a farlo desistere dal partire con Maileen.

Quel sogno alla fine gli aveva consentito di intrecciare di nuovo la propria vita con l'esistenza di Oscar.

L'aveva ritrovata, si erano ritrovati e André aveva chiesto a sé stesso di andare fino in fondo, perché nemmeno lei era partita e perché anche lei lo amava…

André l'aveva compreso.

E tutto era diventato reale e dirompente follia che l'aveva preso, colmando alla fine di tutto il senso di sé delle sue mani, della sua bocca, giù nella liquida voragine delle sue braccia…

Giù, sangue sciolto e corpo tremante, scosso dall'orgasmo…

Lì, nell'indugiare dello sguardo e nei silenzi sorprendentemente vicini ed assoluti che non gli avrebbero mai più consentito di restare lontano da lei…

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivelare chi era diventato, André.

Forse lo stesso di sempre ma non per lei…

 _§§§_

Il freddo pareva una lama affilata a torturare l'occhio ferito, ad annebbiare la vista…

Accompagnato da Maileen, André arrivò davanti al Palace Royal, il disgusto nello stomaco per ciò che aveva fatto e non detto.

Impossibile tornare indietro…

Il cuore in bilico sul baratro di un punto evanscente che avrebbe segnato per sempre la sua vita.

"Sei sicuro di voler entrare?" – chiese lei, accostandosi al cavallo.

"Si…".

Maileen indicò un portoncino laterale del palazzo, poco sorvegliato, usato solo da coloro che avevano un accesso riservato alle celle che si trovavano nella parte retrostante dell'edificio.

La mano gelata si allungò per consegnare all'altro una chiave.

Come l'avesse avuta…

André scacciò il pensiero dalla testa. Ormai non aveva più importanza, non c'era più tempo.

"Devi seguire il corridoio fino in fondo…credo che lei sia in una delle ultime celle…".

André rimase in silenzio ascoltando le scarne indicazioni che l'avrebbero condotto da Oscar.

Pregò che fossero sincere…

Non avrebbe avuto il tempo di sincerarsene…

Pregò e basta.

"Ti ringrazio Maileen…" – l'ultima concessione sgusciò severa dalla bocca, il nome dell'altra accarezzato nella speranza che Maileen si sarebbe rassegnata alla fine.

"Ti rivedrò ancora André?".

Un respiro fondo, il silenzio scese lieve, come lievi scendevano in piccoli cerchi, impalpabili fiocchi di neve asciutta e bianca.

"No…non ci rivedremo più…mai più…" – gridò quasi con rabbia.

Nel tono tutta l'angoscia della dolorosa visione di ciò che era accaduto, tutti i dubbi di non sapere cosa avrebbe trovato dentro il palazzo.

"Se vuoi…" – obiettò timidamente Maileen – "Posso aspettarti?".

André non si voltò ad osservarla, mentre lei indugiava ancora sulle spalle curve di lui.

"No! Vattene adesso! E' troppo pericoloso per te restare qui…".

 _Mai più…_

 _Mai più…_

Ad André parve di scorgere la negazione assoluta nello sguardo di Oscar mentre lei lo osservava stranita, dentro la cella di Palace Royal, dove lui era riuscito ad entrare.

Credeva di vedere un fantasma. Eppure, nessuno stupore, nessun tremore, nessuno slancio verso di lui.

Quanto avrebbe desiderato André abbracciarla e baciarla e dirle che…

Lo sguardo di Oscar fu quasi più tagliente del freddo che aveva sferzato il viso ed il corpo per giungere sin lì.

"Come stai? Che ti è successo?" – chiese lei severa.

"Devi venire via…non c'è molto tempo…" – tagliò corto lui, mantenendo altrettanta freddezza nella voce.

Non c'era tempo per spiegazioni, chiarimenti, nulla.

Oscar si mosse verso Andrè e corse al suo viso, tentando di fissare lo sguardo all'occhio che lei ricordava ferito.

Allungò la mano, d'istinto, nemmeno lei seppe perché e riuscì a scostare il ciuffo di capelli che nascondeva l'occhio.

André si ritrasse mentre una smorfia di dolore tagliò il suo sguardo.

"Come stai?".

Il tono più morbido non diede ad André alcuna speranza sui pensieri dell'altra.

Conosceva quel timbro e quei gesti, gli stessi di sempre.

Sapeva che Oscar si sarebbe comunque preoccupata della sua condizione. L'aveva fatto sempre…

Non era ciò che lui avrebbe voluto.

Né pietà, né compassione.

Non era il timbro nuovo che aveva sorpreso le loro esistenze da così poco tempo.

"Non preoccuparti…" – rispose freddo – "Adesso vieni via…".

Poche parole e tutti e due uscirono tentando di non farsi vedere dalle guardie.

Scontata fu la domanda che lei fece.

"Come hai fatto ad entrare?".

André si morse il labbro.

Una domanda ovvia, di cui lei aveva già intuito la risposta.

Solo che lei, quella risposta, la voleva da lui.

Silenzio…

Oscar si contrasse, appoggiò la mano sulla spalla tentando di farlo voltare…

"Rispondimi!" – gridò quasi…

Che Oscar restava sempre Oscar.

Per lei, in quel momento, era molto più importante conoscere la verità su chi fosse André e, alla fine, su chi fossero loro.

Chi erano diventati e se mai erano stati realmente amanti oppure…

"Adesso non è il momento!" – sibilò André, appiattito contro la parete, facendo cenno di nascondersi, in ascolto di passi che enivano verso di loro.

Nell'ombra riconobbero la sagoma del ladro correre verso la cella…

"André dammi la tua pistola!".

"Cosa?" – obiettò l'altro incerto e preoccupato.

Non era quello il momento per fare gli eroi e lui doveva solo uscire da lì e portare Oscar fuori…

"Se devo uscire da qui, tanto vale portare via quell'uomo…" – sputò lei fissandolo in viso – "Con noi!".

Le parole uscirono severe, taglienti, che lei non sapeva se il suo proposito avrebbe incontrato il consenso di André.

E quello era forse il modo migliore per comprendere da che parte si sarebbe schierato lui.

Se dalla sua oppure dalla parte di quell'uomo.

Oscar avrebbe rischiato perché in quel momento non le importava più di nulla se non di sapere chi fosse realmente André e se per ottenere quella risposta lei avrebbe dovuto alzare la posta e sfidarlo allora non si sarebbe tirata indietro.

Questione d'orgoglio e di rango…

Voleva catturare il Cavaliere Nero e l'avrebbe fatto, così come aveva stabilito solo pochi giorni prima.

Con o senza l'aiuto di André.

"Oscar…no…".

André si oppose alla richiesta, intuendo il piano di Oscar.

E lei sentì salire la rabbia dentro di sé.

"Non m'interessa quello che pensi André. Quell'uomo è un ladro, ti ha ferito e ha catturato me e voleva ricattare mio padre…questo a me basta…e se…".

Un istante silenzioso e terribile…

André quasi trattenne il fiato perché comprese che quel punto di non ritorno era finalmente giunto.

Le loro vite si sarebbero divise per sempre.

"Se proverai a fermarmi…non te lo lascerò fare questa volta…mai più!".

Le parole di Oscar morirono sovrastate dal silenzio che scese tra loro.

André percepì la voce quasi incrinata, mentre gli parve che lei stesse ricacciando in gola le lacrime.

Era brava in questo.

Non aveva mai avuto paura.

Aveva sempre trovato il modo di bastare a se stessa e non lasciare che altri decidessero per lei.

E sapeva che non era il timore indotto dalla presenza del Cavaliere Nero ad incrinare la voce…

Oscar tornò quella di un tempo.

Perché ciò che ora faceva paura adesso era ciò che erano diventati l'uno per l'altra o, forse, ciò che alla fine non erano più.

Aveva compreso il tradimento di André.

E adesso la sua vita avrebbe ripreso il suo corso, lontano da lui e lui non avrebbe potuto fare altro che amarla, da lontano, com'era sempre accaduto e come stava accadendo in quell'istante in cui la pistola di lei si sollevava e puntava contro la sagoma scura del Cavaliere Nero che era tornato indietro perché aveva trovato la cella vuota e ora osservava sbigottito quell'arma contro di sé e andava ad André, con lo sguardo, a domandargli che diavolo stava accadendo…

Chi aveva scelto André…

"Vieni via con noi…" – disse Oscar puntando la pistola contro il ladro.

"André…non puoi permettere una cosa del genere!" – biascicò l'altro a denti stretti.

Oscar ascoltò le parole.

L'ennesima riprova di ciò che pensava e aveva sperato non fosse.

Attese le intenzioni di André.

Tutto dipendeva da lui adesso e lui alla fine fu più risoluto.

In quel momento per André era più importante salvare Oscar e considerato che lei voleva catturare il Cavaliere Nero e che non sarebbe mai uscita da sola da quel posto, André si limitò ad eseguire gli ordini di lei.

Si mosse imponendo al ladro di seguirli e Bernard comprese che quelle vite che si trovava davanti, in quell'istante, erano paradossalmente unite e forti ed indivisibili.

Si arrese lui, alla fine, perché sapeva che in quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare altro che uscire da lì e seguire i suoi avversari.

Forse, fuori, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di fuggire e salvarsi.

La canna della pistola non smise di premere nelle reni finché lui ed Oscar non furono usciti dal cancello di Palace Royal e poi ancora non ebbero imboccato la via per lasciare Parigi e ritrovarsi in aperta campagna.

Quando furono abbastanza lontani lei ordinò di fermare il cavallo…

Scese, ordinando anche all'altro di fare altrettanto.

Bernard Chatelet pensò di conoscere bene l'avversaria…

André gli aveva parlato spesso di lei.

Nonostante fosse nobile, era una persona onesta e leale…

La stessa lealtà che André aveva dimostrato nei loro confronti e la stessa ancora che André aveva dimostrato verso di lei, andando a liberarla, nonostante fosse ferito.

Il ladro si rifiutò di scendere da cavallo, tentando di scansarsi.

In fondo era stato André a liberarla, e questo lo sollevava dal dubbio di non sapere che farsene di un'avversaria che s'era dimostrata particolarmente caparbia.

Quella non aveva scoperto la sua identità, dunque…

"Sei una persona come ce ne sono poche Oscar François de Jarjayes…non saresti mai capace di sparare alle spalle di qualcuno…" – disse voltando le spalle.

Il silenzio della campagna spoglia e fredda e buia, appena solcata da qualche fiocco di neve, venne attraversato dal suono secco di uno sparo.

"Con uno come te va fatto!" – sibilò Oscar piano mentre sollevava l'arma e l'alone grigio della polvere da sparo si dissolveva nell'aria fredda e lei osservava l'uomo davanti a sé prendersi il braccio e scivolare da cavallo, su un fianco, colpito alla spalla dalla pallottola.

Il silenzio tornò a scivolare su di lei.

Alle sue spalle sentì arrivare André che immediatamente si fece verso l'uomo a terra.

"Oscar…ma l'hai ucciso?" – chiese preoccupato.

"Non sono solita uccidere nessuno…".

Oscar strinse le labbra.

In quel momento lei osservò André e lui ricambiò lo sguardo.

Severi e distanti entrambi furono consapevoli che le loro scelte avrebbero condotto le loro vite verso sentieri molto distanti.

Forse divise per sempre.

222


	36. Ritorno al passato

_**Ritorno al passato**_

"Devi liberarlo!".

La voce di André risuonò greve nel buio della stanza.

Oscar era entrata per chiedergli come stava.

Erano tornati a casa portandosi dietro un uomo ferito.

Una ferita accidentale…

Oscar aveva deciso comunque di curare quell'uomo, non rivelando a nessuno la sua reale identità.

Voleva comprendere che razza di ladro fosse e che cosa lo legasse al Duca d'Orleans.

E soprattutto in che maniera André fosse coinvolto con quella gente.

Aveva relegato, come al solito, i sentimenti verso di lui, in un angolo remoto del cuore, per privilegiare, come al solito, l'aspetto più pratico della questione.

Aveva conosciuto finalmente il nome di quel ladro.

Bernard Chatelet, un giornalista di Parigi, impegnato ad impersonare una sorta di novello Robin Hood che rubava ai ricchie per donare ai poveri.

Quell'uomo aveva trovato ospitalità a Palace Royale e questo non poteva significare altro che lui conosceva il Duca d'Orleans.

E André…

 _Cosa sapeva di tutta quella storia?_

 _Perché le chiedeva di liberare Bernard?_

 _Quell'uomo l'aveva ferito…_

André era di fronte a lei, adesso, e lei lo osservava, tentando di cogliere la sua sofferenza e anche di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla rabbia, per la richiesta, quasi un ordine, rovesciata addosso d'intinto, non appena lei era entrata.

Nonostante André stesse rischiando di perdere la vista dall'occhio sinistro, perché era stato avventato ad uscire…

Nonostante un tradimento di cui Oscar non riusciva ancora a definire i contorni netti.

Aveva saputo che Maileen era tornata a Parigi e aveva rivisto André…

Forse quella giovane non se n'era mai andata dalla Francia…

Forse tutto ciò che André aveva raccontato era falso...

 _Chi era realmente André?_

La richiesta inevitabilmente provocò un risentimento ancora maggiore, mescolato al senso di colpa perché, alla fine di tutto, André era stato ferito per sostituirsi lei e proteggerla…

Oscar tentò di controllare la propria rabbia.

Non sapeva fino a quando sarebbe riuscita a non cedere ad essa e forse a quella che non poteva che chiamarsi gelosia…

Non c'era altro nome per ciò che sentiva…

Un sentimento che aveva sempre disprezzato e che ora la portava a disprezzare se stessa, immersa ed avvolta in un groviglio di sensazioni che disorientavano.

Non accettava l'idea che la persona che amava le avesse tenuto nascosto una parte della propria vita.

Era difficile per lei non essere al centro di tutto, anche dei pensieri, anche delle ore trascorse lontane.

Ma soprattutto, non accettava d'essere debole…

Non era mai accaduto.

Temeva avrebbe perso il controllo di sé e avrebbe ceduto ad André…

L'osservò, vide la sofferenza, le spalle un pò curve, il viso seminascosto nell'ombra.

Lo conosceva, le sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi per vederlo, adesso.

Le sarebbe bastato avvicinarsi solo un poco e sfiorarlo e tutto sarebbe stato perduto.

Sentiva le dita fremere, la testa pulsare, le braccia tendersi, nervose…

Assurdo combattimento…

Deglutì a fatica.

Stava combattendo contro se stessa.

Ed il respiro pareva cedere ad ogni istante, si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a continuare a vivere…

Così…

Senza toccare André, abbracciarlo, cedere….

Non voleva cedere se stessa a lui…

Perché lui le aveva mentito…

E poi…

André le stava chiedendo di liberare quell'uomo.

 _Perché?_

Oscar non s'avvicinò.

"Prima dimmi come stai?" – chiese severa.

"L'occhio mi fa male…e anche la testa. Oscar ti prego…tu non sai che cosa rappresenta quell'uomo per tanta gente che a Parigi muore di fame…non ha fatto nulla di male…dovresti…".

André percepiva il corpo di lei e la mente e i pensieri distanti…

Un respiro fondo…

Una mano sbattuta con rabbia contro il legno della porta.

Un colpo deciso che risuonò nella stanza…

André ascoltò la rabbia…

Che non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a contenere…

Ch'essa risiedeva altrove e forse poco o nulla c'entrava con la richiesta…

"Perché dovrei liberarlo!? Per lasciarlo continuare nelle sue razzie nelle case dei nobili!? E poi guarda cosa ti ha fatto! Ti ha ferito all'occhio…" – ripose lei in tono sprezzante – "E tu continui a difenderlo!?".

"Maledizione Oscar…" – imprecò André alzandosi e andando verso di lei – "I nobili di cui tu ti preoccupi tanto non moriranno di fame per qualche smeraldo in meno. E' sbagliato lo so. Ma nessuno ha mai fatto nulla per la gente che il Cavaliere Nero ha tentato di aiutare. Possibile sia così difficile da comprendere?".

Domanda retorica, André lo sapeva.

Continuò…

"So che non è così e che hai compreso benissimo ciò che intendo! Adesso sei arrabbiata con me, perché non ti ho detto ciò che sapevo…e vuoi sfogare la tua rabbia consegnando quell'uomo alle autorità…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo furente su di lui.

Come aveva ragione André quando parlava così.

Sapeva tutto di lei, prima ancora che lei stessa ci arrivasse.

E se quella conclusione lei la negava a se stessa era solo perchè l'orgoglio impediva di cedere alla logicità delle cose, all'inevitabilità dello scorrere della storia.

Ma adesso Oscar non stava combattendo contro quella realtà terribile di fame e miseria che pure lei stessa conosceva.

E non stava neppure combattendo contro l'idea che André stesse difendendo quell'uomo, nonostante ciò che lui gli aveva fatto.

Oscar stava combattendo contro ciò che André aveva fatto a lei, a loro.

André le aveva taciuto quella conoscenza e tutto quanto c'era dietro…

Tutto…

Lui aveva saputo della congiura per uccidere i sovrani…

E non le aveva detto niente.

Lui sapeva chi era quel ladro che rubava nelle case dei nobili…

E non le aveva detto niente.

E poi…

Oscar lo guardò e se l'immaginò.

Strinse i pugni lei, questa volta, al pensiero delle parole di Bernard.

 _Maileen de Berintou … la sua donna…_

André accanto a quella giovane, com'era accaduto prima di perdersi.

E poi dopo…

Anche dopo, dopo che si erano ritrovati.

Nel mezzo era accaduto che loro erano diventati altro…

 _Loro due e basta…_

Oscar pensò che non era mai stato così.

Era troppo…

André allungò una mano, per afferrare la sua, ma lei si ritrasse, scivolando di lato.

Un movimento impercettibile e terribile…

"Oscar ti prego non farmi questo…" – mormorò lui ritrovandosi solo, la supplica per insinuarsi nel silenzio di lei, la peggiore delle situazioni in cui sarebbe potuto finire.

Il silenzio in cui Oscar scivolava tutte le volte che si ritrovava avvolta dai dubbi, incapace di dare un nome agli eventi, ai gesti delle persone…

In questo caso loro…

"Voglio sapere tutto!" – riprese lei in tono greve – "Da quando sai della storia di quest'uomo e…che cosa ti lega a lui e…".

Non riuscì a terminare quella frase.

André si portò una mano alla testa.

In mezzo alla stanza per un istante si fermò quasi incapace di muovere un passo.

Barcollò, tentando di raggiungere la parete…

Se non fosse stato per lei che lo sorresse, sarebbe caduto a terra.

Oscar lo strinse a sé, accompagnandolo giù, mentre lui s'aggrappava a lei, stringendo le braccia, incapace di staccarsi, incapace di fingere…

Un lamento sordo…

"Che ti succede? André…che cos'hai?" – gridò adagiandosi su di lui.

"Mi fa male l'occhio…".

André si portò una mano a viso, mentre l'altra rimase sul braccio di Oscar, stretta a lei che non potè fare altro che abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé mentre il cuore pareva essersi fermato.

Supplicò ed implorò che non fosse…

Perdere la vista dall'occhio ferito…

Questo concluse il dottore quando venne a visitare André, mentre nanny scoppiava in lacrime e Oscar pareva scivolare all'Inferno e usciva come una furia dalla stanza per entrare in quella dove si trovava quell'uomo, Bernard Chatelet, la spada sguainata nell'atto di colpirlo…

Fare a lui ciò che lui aveva fatto ad André…

La spada a mezz'aria, la voce di André la raggiunse alle spalle…

"Fermati…" – la voce calma e per nulla intimorita dalla furia di lei.

Lei sarebbe stata incapace di ferire un uomo…

Non così…

Lei, il respiro corto, lacrime che salivano agli occhi.

Ancora, ancora, ancora André stava difendendo quell'uomo…

Oscar non riusciva a comprendere.

Possibile che tutto fosse dipeso dalla loro condizione sociale?

Possibile che fosse perché lei era nobile e questo le impediva di comprendere perché André insisteva tanto nel chiederle di lasciare andare Bernard, anche se lo aveva ferito, anche se adesso André aveva perso la vista, anche se quella conoscenza aveva finito per incrinare ciò che c'era tra loro!?

André s'avvicinò, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Era calda, Oscar venne attraversata da una sorta di corrente dolce e potente, la stessa a cui lei si era lasciata andare, non tanto tempo prima, e che adesso appariva una sorta di tortura inevitabile, affilata come una lama che avrebbe finito per insinuarsi nei suoi sensi e nelle sue giornate e nelle sue notti, facendole perdere il senso della ragione e del rispetto di sé e dei suoi principi e…

Il suo demone sarebbe tornato nelle pieghe del respiro, nel vuoto d'un letto freddo, nell'orgoglio ferito che rialzava il capo e come bestia mai domata avrebbe ripreso le redini della sua vita.

"Mi resta sempre l'occhio destro…posso ancora vedere le persone…" – disse piano André – "E posso vedere te…".

Oscar non si voltò.

Forzò se stessa a non farlo anche se dentro di se combatteva una battaglia feroce contro se stessa e i propri principi.

Se avesse consegnato quell'uomo alle autorità, probabilmente anche André ci sarebbe andato di mezzo.

E lei non avrebbe mai permesso che ciò accadesse.

Il banale ragionamento, il freddo calcolo, contribuì a mascherare e mitigare il senso d'impotenza, l'incapacità di Oscar di comprendere il gesto di André che non cercava e non avrebbe mai cercato vendetta, a prescindere dal fatto che la sorte del Cavaliere Nero e quella di André Grandier si erano, in un modo assurdo, legate indissolubilmente.

Un sospiro mentre la brezza leggera della sera scorse sul viso, scontrandosi in un insano brivico contro la pelle accaldata e viva.

Oscar ascoltò se stessa chiusa nell'immobilità del momento sorprendente.

Ascoltò André dentro di sé…

Era così diverso da come aveva immaginato.

Lui aveva la sua vita, diversa dalla loro, intensa e sentita, presente nella realtà e non solo rivolta a lei e a loro e al loro piccolo mondo.

Lui aveva conosciuto quella gente, ribelli e chissà chi altro, e non le aveva detto nulla, per paura, per proteggerla o forse perché lei non avrebbe mai compreso quel mondo.

Ma loro…

 _Allora chi erano loro?_

In fondo sapeva che André aveva ragione.

Quel ladro aveva solo tentato di aiutare della povera gente.

Chi era lei per biasimarlo, dato che lei stessa si era sempre detta disgustata delle disumane condizioni in cui erano costretti a vivere gli abitanti di Parigi!?

"E va bene…farò come mi chiedi…".

Oscar strinse la balaustra del piccolo terrazzo sul quale era uscita per calmare il respiro, per calmare il cuore che pareva non avere più pace.

 _Lo faccio solo per te...perchè non voglio che tu ci vada di mezzo...ma..._

Si costrinse a non parlare più, a non chiedere altro.

L'avrebbe fatto in un altro momento.

Le pareva quasi d'essere stata catapultata sopra un nuovo palcoscenico a recitare un nuovo ruolo nel quale si sentiva impacciata ed inutile.

Le pareva di non conoscere più né le battute, né il senso della storia che stava volgendo al termine.

Lei non era più la dea Minerva e André non era più il cacciatore senza nome.

In quella realtà non c'erano palcoscenici luccicanti e balli sfarzosi e giardini impeccabili e ruoli da recitare alla perfezione per non sfigurare di fronte alla blasonata e falsa elite di corte.

In quella realtà la gente stentava a sopravvivere e moriva di fame e lei non poteva farci nulla.

L'unico gesto che potè concedersi Oscar François de Jarjayes fu liberare Bernard Chatelet.

L'uomo lasciò la residenza dei Jaryaies per tornare alla sua vita di giornalista.

La sua carriera di ladro era terminata e probabilmente anche il suo legame con il Duca d'Orleans.

Bernard rivelò ad Oscar che lui e i suoi seguaci avevano solo approfittato dell'appoggio che il duca offriva a giovani e studiosi all'interno di Palace Royal dove nessun corpo di polizia poteva entrare.

Ma null'altro li legava al duca e la mentalità di quest'ultimo, in fatto di diritti e di libertà, non era certo più aperta di quella degli stessi nobili che Bernard osteggiava.

Il duca voleva arrivare a regnare sulla Francia.

Bernard e i suoi avevano altre idee…

Ciò che rimase di tutta quella storia…

Ciò che rimase addosso ad Oscar…

Nelle mani, incapaci di aprirsi di nuovo…

Nella testa incapace di fidarsi di nuovo…

E nei muscoli che si tendevano sotto la eco dei ricordi e dei baci e delle labbra, scivolate su di lei, e delle carezze leggere e dello sguardo intenso profondo severo nell'istante in cui ogni senso svaniva trascinato via…

Ciò che Oscar sentì dentro di sé, implacabile, ed assoluto, fu che non avrebbe più potuto fidarsi di André.

E nemmeno di se stessa.

Se stessa, ormai non più capace di distinguere la realtà dalla finzione, la propria vita vera da quella perenne recita senza senso, senza consistenza, nella quale le pareva d'essere vissuta da sempre.

 _§§§_

Nei giorni che seguirono Oscar dovette scontrarsi con la realtà nella quale da sempre aveva vissuto e che iniziò davvero ad apparire inevitabilmente diversa, inevitabilmente soffocante.

Le parole di André confermarono ciò che, in fondo, lei già sapeva e conosceva e che aveva suo malgrado tentato di allontanare da sé.

Le parole di quel giornalista confermarono l'esistenza di un'umanità dolente e distante.

Abbandonata a se stessa…

Lontana eppure incombente…

Mentre il palcoscenico della Reggia di Versailles immenso e dorato si manteneva fedele ad un copione immutabile, nel quale tutti gli attori si muovevano immersi nel proprio ruolo, incapaci di volgere lo sguardo a quanto accadeva al di fuori di esso.

Attori che difendevano e avrebbero difeso _la loro parte_ assieme all'effimero momento di notorietà personale, con le unghie e con i denti.

Marionette nelle mani d'un invisibile e potente burattinaio, capaci d'impersonare qualsiasi ruolo, pur di stare su quel palcoscenico.

Una di queste marionette era lei.

Lo sguardo di Oscar iniziò ad osservare i luoghi di sempre, attraversati da una luce nuova, diversa, capace di rivelare il volto distorto e crudele in ogni più lussuoso angolo della reggia.

Ogni alito di ricchezza acquistava l'odore fetido dell'arroganza.

Ogni sfoggio di potere emanava il sentore di un'esistenza priva di vita e destinata a dissolversi.

Improvvisamente nulla parve più avere un senso e quasi maledisse se stessa perché forse i suoi occhi avevano giù visto tutto sotto quella luce ma lei era stata capace di ricacciare dentro di sé il proprio disgusto, la propria insofferenza…

Non riusciva più a fidarsi di se stessa…

Le pareva impossibile continuare a farlo ed allo stesso tempo continuare la stessa vita di sempre e compiere gli stessi gesti ed osservare con il consueto distacco gli angoli più lussuosi della reggia.

I viali puliti ed ordinati…

Le fontane e le aiuole colme d'ordinate ghirlande di fiori…

Le stanze affrescate, i cambi di vestiti ad ogni ora e per ogni occasione…

Gli ufficiali, i nobili, i sovrani…

Il Conte di Fersen…

Quando Oscar seppe del suo ritorno a Versailles si ritrovò ancora più confusa e disorientata.

Sensazioni impossibili d'accettare.

Nel bene e nel male, il conte aveva rappresentato la chiave per comprendere ciò ch'era diventata.

Nel momento stesso in cui la sua mente aveva accarezzato la sensazione di quel sentimento nuovo verso il conte, in quello stesso istante, più estremo ed assoluto e dirompente si era rivelato un altro sentimento…

Un sentimento che lei aveva faticato a contenere e comprendere ed accettare e che di fatto l'aveva portata a riconoscere André, a vederlo e sentirlo dentro di sé come parte di se.

Solo accanto ad André la propria vita aveva avuto un senso…

Ed implacabile, di nuovo, dentro se stessa, Oscar sentì che non avrebbe più potuto fidarsi.

Di André…

No…

Di se stessa…

In un istante tornarono alla mente i giorni frenetici seguiti alla partenza da Parigi.

Fersen l'aveva portata via, come sua promessa sposa, per salvarla dall'accusa di tradimento e per _imparare ad amarla_ , come lui stesso aveva detto.

E nella mente del conte a quel pensiero dolce ma triste si era accostato quello severamente intenso e travolgente del proprio amore verso la regina.

Un amore che ardeva, viveva, gridava, destinato a non vedere mai luce.

L'amore per Oscar avrebbe dovuto sostituire l'amore per Maria Antonietta.

Rammentò d'aver ascoltato in quei giorni dentro di sé il grido acuto e profondo, provenire dal passato, talmente travolgente da impedirle di proseguire il viaggio e costringerla a tornare indietro e cercare di placare quella sete e quel desiderio che avevano un solo nome ed un solo volto.

E adesso quel nome e quel volto lei non li riconosceva più.

Nessuno sapeva ciò che era accaduto.

Nessuno, tranne lei e André.

Nessuno lo aveva intuito.

Nemmeno Fersen.

Quando Oscar lo vide si percepì quasi trasparente, come se il conte fosse stato capace di leggerle dentro ed entrare in lei e carpire le sue emozioni e lasciarla senza difese, come si sentiva sempre da quando aveva compreso e riconosciuto di amare André.

E come si sentiva sempre quando immaginava che qualcuno avrebbe potuto intuire ciò che ora legava lei e André.

Perché André c'era sempre.

Era dentro di lei.

E dovunque fosse andata e qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto e con chiunque avesse parlato André sarebbe stato con lei.

André, di fatto, la lasciava sempre senza difese.

Terribilmente attratta dal pensiero folle di amarlo ed essere nelle sue mani e nel suo destino e ritrovare se stessa in lui…

Ed al tempo stesso incapace di cedere alla stessa sensazione di perdersi in un destino che a quel punto non le era più dato di conoscere…

Lui aveva dei segreti e glieli aveva tenuti nascosti.

E questo era stato un modo molto elegante di mentirle…

Lui le aveva mentito.

Oscar s'era sentita vulnerabile…

E questo per lei era stato inaccettabile.

Il Conte di Fersen si presentò una sera alla residenza dei Jaryaies.

Oscar l'accolse.

"Fersen…siete…" - esordì con voce imbarazzata – "Sei…tornato…".

L'altro le venne incontro e sorrise, chiedendole come stava, altrettanto sospeso, che dunque non era facile nemmeno per lui rivedere l'altra, soprattutto dopo ciò che era accaduto.

Il ricordo di una stanza vuota e le poche righe in un biglietto erano tutto ciò che gli era stato concesso come spiegazione alla scomparsa di Oscar.

Ritrovarla lì, in quel momento, pareva sorprendente e strano al tempo stesso.

Anche André si stupì, mentre un poco distante rimase ad osservarla, mentre lei si era messa a conversare con l'altro di fronte al camino acceso.

Non poté fare altro che prestare attenzione alle parole del conte e soprattutto all'incedere del tono calmo dell'altro che tanto in passato l'avevano irritato.

André sentì il sangue affluire alla testa e ribollire…

Che fosse rabbia o paura…

Che fosse gelosia…

Lui in fondo aveva concesso al conte di portare via Oscar, la prima volta.

Aveva pensato che quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo di salvarla.

Era stato idiota e vigliacco.

L'aveva tradita, in fondo, già quella volta, usando lei per convincere se stesso che lui non avrebbe mai potuto combattere fino in fondo per lei e…

Adesso non avrebbe più concesso nulla a quell'uomo.

Perchè per quanto il Conte di Fersen avesse subito una sorte altrettanto sfortunata in amore, André non avrebbe più consentito a quell'uomo di tornare ad insinuarsi tra loro e a reclamare un ruolo nella vita di Oscar.

Non lo avrebbe più consentito…

La rabbia salì ancora, impetuosa, André si costrinse a tacere mentre ascoltava i discorsi del conte e poteva solo intuire dal silenzio, ciò che doveva passare per la mente di Oscar.

Si rese conto che il conte la osservava, mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei.

E Oscar…

Quanto avrebbe voluto André che lei avesse detto tutto a Fersen.

E avesse rivelato all'altro chi era lei, chi era diventata…

Chi erano adesso l'uno per l'altra…

Nessuna spiegazione, nessun racconto…

Una sola parola…

 _Tutto…_

André si disse che non era gelosia…

 _Solo chi è felice può permettersi di essere geloso…_

No…

André aveva paura…

Nella testa e nelle mani chiuse, la rabbia di Oscar per il proprio silenzio e per quella specie di esistenza parallela che lui aveva vissuto, lontano da lei.

Nel cuore il pensiero che lei avrebbe potuto cedere a quella rabbia ed il suo orgoglio l'avrebbe condotta lontano da lui.

No…

André aveva paura…

Ed in quel momento non potè fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e raccogliere nella mente ogni istante rubato ai respiri di lei su di sé, alle sue mani strette sulla schiena, a quel brivido che correva attraversando il corpo leggero e teso, mentre perdeva ogni tensione e s'abbandonava a lui…

Luce splendente inghiottita dall'ombra…

S'impose di credere ad essi, che in essi lui aveva percepito tutto di lei…

Abbandono e coraggio strappati al tempo…

E alla fine pensò che nulla gli sarebbe importato se il conte non avesse saputo di loro.

Oscar era libera…

André non avrebbe mai imposto la propria presenza per difenderla e soprattutto per difendere se stesso dall'intrusione dell'altro.

Non era quello…

André avrebbe voluto solo che lei lo ricordasse a se stessa…

Chi era e chi erano diventati loro due, l'uno per l'altra.

 _Tutto…_

E avrebbe voluto che la rabbia e lo smisurato orgoglio, che spesso prendevano il sopravvento su di lei, non avessero finito per trasciarsi via il destino di entrambi.

E mentre ascoltava le parole del conte che raccontavano ciò che quello aveva provato nel suo viaggio di ritorno in Francia e poi nel momento in cui aveva rivisto la regina e…

La commozione provata al pensiero che nulla sarebbe mai cambiato tra loro…

Ma che adesso per lui era tutto più chiaro…

Ciò che provava per lei.

Per lei…

 _Oscar…_

André pensò che il cuore si sarebbe fermato.

Fersen non stava parlando della regina…

No, il conte si riferiva ad Oscar, alla sua Oscar, e il conte le stava dicendo che se avesse saputo che donna era…

Lui l'avrebbe amata e forse l'amava da sempre e forse non era ancora troppo tardi e…

Andrè non riuscì a restare fermo…

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di compiere un passo, nel buio del corridoio, nel silenzio di quella sera scura, mentre il cuore batteva veloce ed alla fine degli interminabili istanti di silenzio, ascoltò la voce di Oscar, severa e tagliente…

Parole diplomatiche e logiche, com'era nella sua indole e nell'innata freddezza che animava i ragionamenti.

"Hans…ho già fatto la mia scelta…" – disse Oscar piano – "Il mio posto è qui, non avrei potuto fare diversamente. E forse lo stesso vale per te…".

Lo schianto leggero del legno arso nel camino.

La luce del fuoco ondeggiò un poco scivolando sul viso e sulle pareti.

"Oscar se solo tu…" – riprese il conte alzandosi e afferrando il polso di lei e correndo ai suoi occhi.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo verso Fersen.

"No…".

Nella testa e nel cuore e nell'esistenza sopraffatta dal peso di un amore che lei non sapeva più dove sarebbe naufragato, non ci sarebbe stato posto per nessun altro.

 _No…_

Lei stava dicendo no al Conte di Fersen.

Anche se quel suono uscì debole dalla bocca.

André a quel punto non potè mantenersi distante.

Non avrebbe consentito al conte d'avvicinarsi oltre.

Entrò, silenziosamente, ed il gesto ebbe il potere di spiazzare Fersen, dato che l'etichetta non avrebbe mai consentito ad un servitore di comparire ed interrompere, come André stava facendo, una conversazione tra nobili.

Fersen lasciò la mano di Oscar mentre poteva osservare gli occhi di lei correre a quelli di André.

Uno sguardo intenso seppure impercettibile.

Uno sguardo già scorto tante volte nel passato.

Uno sguardo d'intesa seppure velato da una sorta di contrasto.

Quasi che Oscar non avesse approvato il gesto di André.

In esso il legame che Fersen aveva intuito e temuto…

Tutto scorse davanti agli occhi.

Era stato a causa di quel legame che Oscar se n'era andata.

Era stato a causa di quel legame che Oscar l'aveva sempre respinto, forse quando nemmeno lei l'aveva intuito.

Quel legame scorreva lì adesso, anche se Fersen intuì, nello scambio, il preludio ad una sorta di strisciante combattimento.

"André…".

La voce di Oscar uscì tesa ma debole.

Lei corse al suo sguardo e solo nel tono del nome, André intuì la contrarietà al proprio gesto.

Fersen si mantenne silenzioso, mentre Oscar si alzò andando verso l'altro.

Non disse una parola.

Solo un impercettibile cenno del capo, gli occhi freddi, lo sguardo tagliente…

Oscar gli stava chiedendo di andarsene.

 _No…_

Lei stava dicendo no ad André.

 _No…_

Non ti permetterò di tornare nella mia vita.

Non ti permetterò di decidere ciò che soltanto io ho il diritto di decidere.

André ammise di meritarselo.

Aveva tradito Oscar e ora lei lo stava ripagando con la stessa moneta.

Certo André sapeva bene che lei non avrebbe usato gli stessi sistemi ma lesse in volto che lei voleva ferirlo, quello sì, e fargli comprendere che tacere, tra due persone che si amano, equivale a tradire ciò che esse sono.

Implacabile...

Oscar tornò ad essere quella di un tempo.

André, seppure nel bagliore fioco del camino, potè scorgere gli occhi di lei, sottili e scuri, come oceano attraversato da una tempesta, e poi la pelle intravista nell'incavo della camicia intuendo il suo calore impercettible e poi il suo respiro, anch'esso quasi assente, imbrigliato e teso.

André intuì che Oscar non si fidava più…

Di lui...

No, di se stessa.

Lei avrebbe detto a Fersen ciò che era diventata…

L'avrebbe fatto senza rivelare nulla di ciò che _lei e André_ erano diventati.

Ed al tempo stesso stava dicendo ad André ciò ch'era diventata lei.

E André avrebbe dovuto accettarlo e farsi da parte, concedendole di lasciarlo fuori dalla propria vita.

Proprio come lui aveva fatto con lei.

"Scusatemi…" – sibilò André in tono sommesso, lasciando la stanza.

Decise di andarsene via da quella casa, in quella notte fredda, mentre l'assenza di lei gli scivolava addosso e gli rimaneva addosso e non lo lasciava e non l'avrebbe lasciato mai.

Come nel passato e come sarebbe stato sempre.

Di nuovo una battaglia sotterranea tornò ad insinuarsi.

Solo che adesso quella battaglia attraversava mente e muscoli, capace di colpire inesorabile lasciando senza fiato ed incerti.

Quella battaglia ora era colma della loro carne dentro la carne, del respiro respirato dell'altro, del sonno cullato attraverso carezze lievi, sorriso d'estasi da cogliere nello sguardo velato…

André si chiese se adesso avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto…

E come avrebbe fatto.

Il sipario dunque calava definitvamente sulla splendente rappresentazione.

Sugli dei dell'Olimpo e sui cacciatori senza nome.

Sul palcoscenico dorato della Reggia di Versailles e sugli amori effimeri di un tempo perduto.

 _§§§_

Il sipario si alzò s'una nuova rappresentazione.

Un palcoscenico tanto maestoso, rozzo, putrido e lercio quanto avrebbe potuto essere la vorticosa e pestilenziale Parigi.

Infimo, oscuro e nero come la squallida locanda, fredda e silenziosa, scavata nelle viscere della città.

Un bicchiere ormai vuoto…

Il solito rifugio, solitario e dimenticato persino dagli ubriachi della città.

André era seduto da ore a fissare il vetro trasparente mentre il sentore dolciastro si perdeva nell'alito freddo.

Era tutto così freddo quella notte.

La testa abbassata fin quasi a toccare il bordo del bicchiere, altrettanto freddo e liscio.

Vicino, così vicino…

Che così quel maledetto bicchiere sarebbe veramente scomparso dalla svista che da qualche giorno gli pareva non essere più la stessa.

Non vedeva più bene dall'unico occhio che gli era rimasto.

Non vedeva più bene e paradossalmente tutti gli altri sensi parevano aver acquistato la capacità di catturare ogni suono, odore, respiro, silenzio.

Vicino, così vicino, poteva percepire il sentore dolce del vino.

Quello lo percepiva…

E nella testa e nelle labbra il ricordo di una strana canzone che sorprendentemente aveva a che fare con una ragazza di nome Mylene e di una storia che non era stata solo una fugace notte d'amore.

Chissà se quelle note raccontavano di un amore realmente esistito?

Veramente strana la canzone tornata alla mente proprio in quel momento, mentre si chiedeva se davvero tra sé ed Oscar tutto si fosse dissolto e disperso, anche se lui non sarebbe mai stato capace di scacciare dalla testa il respiro di lei e le sue labbra ed tremito silenzioso colto nel fondo della reciproca vertigine…

La mente affondò nei ricordi, nelle sensazioni.

Le aveva colte, forse rubate a quel punto.

Forse davvero non gli sarebbe spettato nulla di quella vita…

Forse davvero tutto era stato solo un'assurda e sconvolgente rappresentazione e adesso lui tornava ad essere un attendente, un servo, un cacciatore senza nome, indegno dell'amore di una dea…

Si chiese cosa si sarebbero detti Oscar e Fersen, Minerva e Apollo, nella loro conversazione fredda e distante, ma forse più rassicurante e sincera di tutto ciò che invece lui non aveva detto e non aveva raccontato di sé.

A lei, con lei, dentro di lei…

E lei, lei, avrebbe mai concesso uno spiraglio di sé a quell'uomo, nonostante tutto?

In fondo lui era il nobile…il dio…

Lui era stato prescelto per accostarsi ad una dea e aveva questo potere.

Oscar gli avrebbe concesso quest'opportunità?

Forse si…

André l'aveva allontanata da sé, l'aveva tradita e a quel punto lei era libera di colmare altrove i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze.

Aveva criticato Fersen per essersi servito di Oscar…

In fondo, anche lui alla fine s'era comportato allo stesso modo.

Forse anche peggio.

Ma _ciò che si definiva peggio_ era la Storia inevitabile che avanzava e nessuno avrebbe potuto farci nulla e nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto opporsi o credere che tutto sarebbe rimasto come un tempo.

André aveva conosciuto quella Storia e con essa il cambiamento che avanzava.

Aveva provato a tenere Oscar fuori da essa e così lei si era sentita tradita…

"Un grande combattimento è il desiderio di ogni uomo!".

Una voce decisa ed inaspettata rieccheggiò alle spalle di André, sulle ultime strofe della strana canzone canticchiata in solitudine.

André si voltò e si trovò di fronte un soldato in uniforme appena entrato nella bettola.

"Alain…".

André lo riconobbe, l'aveva gia visto.

Era uno dei giovani che si erano presentati all'ultimo reclutamento e a quanto pare era stato accettato ed era entrato a far parte della Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, presso il distaccamento di Parigi.

"Mi ricordo di te…" – il dito indice puntato addosso, la voce scanzonata e garrula – "Sei André…che ci fai da solo a bere in questo posto dimenticato da tutti?".

André sorrise.

Fuori faceva freddo…

"Dai…vieni con me!" - propose Alain ridendo ed invitando Andrè ad uscire – "Conosco un posto che fa al caso nostro…".

235


	37. A rose can never become a lilac

_**A rose can never become a lilac**_

Fuori faceva freddo.

L'inverno era ormai lontano ma l'aria era ancora pungente e tesa e il vento sferzava le cime degli alberi e le gemme tenere appena abbozzate sui rami ancora asciutti e rigidi.

Quella notte, nella stanza scura e vuota, tornò a ciò che era stata la sua vita e a ciò che non era più.

Poche immagini scorrevano nella mente.

L'incontro con Fersen…

Le sue parole accorate, sincere, il conte aveva forse intuito, nel fugace quanto severo sguardo che lei e André si erano scambiati, ciò che lui aveva invano tentato di comprendere durante il viaggio verso la Svezia.

Non aveva voluto rivelare nulla a Fersen.

Perché nulla c'era da rivelare.

Né ciò che era accaduto tra lei e André.

Né ciò che non sarebbe mai accaduto tra lei e Fersen.

Tutto sarebbe tornato nell'immoblità statica e rassicurante.

 _Tutto…_

Aveva congedato il conte con poche parole.

Lui le aveva detto che la loro sarebbe stata comunque un'amicizia…

Le aveva confidato che quel sentimento lui non l'avrebbe mai cancellato da sé.

Eppure anche quella parola, amicizia, adesso acquistava il sapore vago ed indistinto di qualcosa di lontano ed inaccettabile.

Le lacrime avevano chiuso la gola.

Nonostante tutto…

Nonostante ciò che non era accaduto…

E nonostante ciò che non sarebbe accaduto mai.

Tutto sarebbe tornato ad una statica e rassicurante immobilità.

Distesa nel letto, avvolta nelle coperte sorprendentemente fredde, combatteva contro se stessa immersa nell'abbraccio d André, quello che l'aveva avvolta in una notte di tempesta e di febbre e quello che l'aveva tenuta stretta a se, cullata al suono delle onde burrascose del mare della Normandia.

Come spine feroci, le immagini si susseguivano e bruciavano al pensiero ch'esse erano state frutto di un inganno, gli occhi castani e dolci di Maileen sovrapposti a quelli veridi e fondi di André.

Lui l'aveva protetta ad ogni costo, anche contro di loro.

Forse André aveva amato davvero quella giovane.

Forse Maileen non era mai partita per l'Inghilterra e allora tutto acquistava il sapore d'una messa in scena crudele e senza senso, assurda e terribile.

E André…

Forse aveva continuato a vederla...

Venne percorsa da un fremito intenso.

Non avrebbe più potuto permettersi di scivolare nel baratro del sospetto.

Tornò con la mente al Conte di Fersen correndo allo sguardo sorpreso e curioso del dio Apollo che aveva abbracciato la dea Minerva e l'aveva baciata e l'aveva accolta nella sua vita.

Tornò al ricordo del cuore e della mente sospesi e si, anche del proprio corpo, scosso dallo sguardo grigio e profondo che l'aveva attraversata e le aveva permesso di ascoltarsi e percepirsi come mai era accaduto.

Nello sguardo appena accennato, si era insinuato un altro sguardo, sereno ed eterno, che non l'aveva più lasciata.

Di nuovo il volto di André…

Di nuovo il suo sguardo…

 _Essere è essere percepiti…_

 _Essere è esistere in altro da sé…_

E lei percepiva André…

Lo percepiva anche se lui non era lì.

Lo aveva percepito sempre e lo aveva sentito sempre dentro di sé.

E poi percepiva se stessa…

Se stessa dentro di lui…

Si chiese chi era stata e chi era diventata.

Si rese conto che ogni suo senso era pieno di lui…

Ogni muscolo, ogni più piccolo lembo di pelle, ogni respiro e poi ogni pensiero…

Lei era lui…

Lui era tutto…

Era troppo.

Non avrebbe mai più potuto sopportare di restare senza quel tutto…

E temeva che se fosse accaduto per lei sarebbe stata la fine.

André aveva conosciuto persone di cui lei non concepiva l'esistenza e di cui non condivideva i gesti.

E poi era stato ferito per aiutare lei…

Quel senso di colpa non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata.

Aveva imparato a conoscere André e in quello stesso istante lui era divenuto un altro.

Amarlo solo per senso di colpa non le sarebbe stato possibile, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

Un groviglio di emozioni nelle quali stava scivolando…

Ogni giorno, ogni ora che scorreva, la sua vita pareva disperdersi in mille rivoli scuri, mille sentieri nascosti di cui lei non conosceva il percorso.

La sua vita non poteva più proseguire a quel modo, nell'incertezza a cui lei non avrebbe mai ceduto.

Doveva riprendersi la sua esistenza.

Doveva tornare quella di un tempo.

E così tutto sarebbe tornato ad essere quello di un tempo…

Ma non in quel posto, non nel suo ruolo.

Non nelle stanze affrescate e ricche o sotto lo sguardo di dame altezzose e pettegole…

Non nei viali ordinati e puliti dei giardini della reggia…

Non nella rappresentazione perfetta e fredda della realtà finta di una corte lontana dalla vita…

Un mondo che per lei non aveva più senso e che forse, a quel punto, non ne aveva mai avuto.

 _§§§_

La Regina Maria Antonietta guardò esterrefatta il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes mentre chiedeva di lasciare la Guardia Reale per essere assegnata ad altro incarico.

Qualsiasi altro lontano da Versailles, distante da tutto ciò che era stata fino a quel momento la sua vita.

La regina tentò d'insistere per comprendere il motivo della scelta.

Essa veniva da lontano e ormai non poteva più essere rimandata.

Non avrebbe più fatto parte di quella rappresentazione.

Aveva detto di no a Fersen…

Stava dicendo no a quel mondo di cui lui e la regina erano parte.

Maria Antonietta non volle insistere e anche se a fatica diede il suo consenso.

Ma non era ancora abbastanza…

Avrebbe dovuto sottrarre se stessa a tutto ciò che l'aveva disorientata e scossa e resa vulnerabile.

A tutto…

Ossia a tutto ciò che André era stato per lei e a tutto ciò che lui non era più.

Non voleva più far parte di quella rappresentazione.

Perché anche ciò che era accaduto, alla fine di tutto, era stata una recita, una finzione, consumata nell'ombra.

Avrebbe detto di no ad André…

Anche a lui…

Lui l'ascoltò, in silenzio, quella sera.

Lei aveva già detto che avrebbe lasciato la Guardia Reale.

Perché, diceva lei, voleva tornare ad essere quella di un tempo, quando nulla la spaventava, quando credeva d'essere un maschio.

Chissà, pensava lei, a quel modo avrebbe ritrovato la forza dentro di sé, solo dentro di sé, per opporsi alla paura.

Non voleva più sentirsi perduta, com'era accaduto.

André non aveva obiettato nulla.

Tutto, in realtà, era già accaduto.

Lei aveva già perso se stessa.

Solo, non per via del silenzio sulla sorta di vita parallela che tanto l'aveva lasciata sconvolta.

Lei aveva perso se stessa dentro di lui.

André la conosceva.

Era questo che faceva paura.

E da questo non si poteva fuggire.

Perché lui c'era già passato. Lui lo sapeva già che non si può fuggire dall'altro perché non si può fuggire da se stessi. Che l'altro era…

Lei era già impressa dentro di lui e allora era accaduto che lui fosse già dentro di lei, impresso in lei, nella carne e nelle viscere, nelle mani e nel respiro, proprio come era stato per lui da quando l'aveva amata in silenzio, da lontano, e per tutto il tempo in cui l'avrebbe amata.

Lui lo sapeva che fuggire non sarebbe stato possibile.

 _Essere è essere percepiti…_

E loro erano e si percepivano e così sarebbe stato sempre.

Anche se lei fosse vissuta in un altro luogo, André non l'avrebbe amata di meno.

Anche se lei avesse provato a fuggire…

André ascoltò le sue parole. Avrebbe dovuto essere pronto ad esse, eppure…

Gli giunsero da lontano all'inizio…

Fastidiose forse ma comprensibili.

Lei doveva, voleva capire.

E lui le avrebbe lasciato il tempo.

Avrebbero continuato a vedersi…e lui…

 _No…_

André credette di non aver compreso bene…

Non avevano più parlato da quando Bernard aveva lasciato quella casa.

Non avevano più parlato da quando Fersen era venuto a farle visita.

André non aveva saputo più nulla e adesso lei gli stava dicendo che…

André credette di non aver compreso bene…

"Dal momento che ho deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale…" - un istante di esitazione, mentre gli voltava le spalle, quasi non avesse il coraggio di affrontarlo - "Tu non dovrai più occuparti di me…sai cosa intendo…".

Severe e basse uscirono quelle parole.

 _No…_

Non aveva compreso bene…

André l'ascoltò, la sentì…

La vista un poco annebbiata, le mani si chiusero a pugno e le dita s'irrigidirono, come chiuso si ritrovò il respiro.

L'equilibrio un poco minato, perso, incredulo, sotto il colpo inferto dalle gentili ma fredde parole…

Rabbia mista ad incredulità, stupore.

Oscar parlava di sé e non pareva rendersi conto che stava parlando di loro in realtà.

"Sei libero di fare ciò che credi…".

Il tono pacato, quasi con esso lei non volesse dare importanza a ciò che stava dicendo.

E lei pareva quasi piccola e lontana e distante da lui.

"Che cosa significa?" – chiese André tentando d'addomesticare il respiro.

Aveva capito benissimo ciò che intendeva Oscar.

"Quello che ho detto…" – rispose lei calma, la voce era fredda però, lontanissima dalla voce di lei, quella che lui conosceva dentro di sé.

Pareva che a lei non importasse più di nulla.

Pareva che nemmeno avesse timore di ferirlo.

Nemmeno in passato lei era stata così dura.

André non si lasciò intimorire.

Aveva sbagliato ma la distanza distacco che lei stava mettendo tra loro non aveva alcun senso.

Nessuno dei due poteva più permettersi di giocare con le parole e con i destini l'uno dell'altro.

"Voglio che tu me lo ripeta…" – rimarcò severo – "Non ho compreso a cosa ti riferisci ma se è quello che penso voglio sapere perché…".

Si voltò verso di lui, lo raggiunse solo con gli occhi che intimavano di non proseguire oltre, che lui aveva capito benissimo, non c'era bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni.

Ma lei proseguì, solo scegliendo un sentiero diverso da quello che lui si sarebbe aspettato.

"L'altro giorno…non abbiamo terminato in nostro discorso…" – disse a voce bassa.

André corse allo sguardo.

Allora era per questo che si stava avventurando nell'assurda rappresentazione.

Non riconoscendo più la realtà in cui viveva, non ne individuava più i contorni, i riferimenti…

Non conosceva più rappresentazione e battute, ove lei non aveva avuto alcun ruolo.

E l'essere stata lasciata fuori da quella specie di storia così lontana la lasciava disorientata, era come se André l'avesse lasciata fuori dalla sua vita.

E non conoscere quella storia, per lei significava non conoscere più lui.

Inammissibile per Oscar…

Non poteva permettersi di sentirsi così disorientata e per questo aveva deciso di rifugiarsi nell'unica storia che lei conoscesse alla perfezione.

Quella scritta da lei, solo da lei, e con lei, solo lei, protagonista unica sul suo palcoscenico, ad orchestrare le proprie gesta e la propria vita.

Tutto senz'altro più sicuro e certo, perché così le era stato insegnato a vivere e comportarsi e sentire e percepirsi.

Per assurdo dunque sarebbe stato più facile impersonare un maschio…

Impadronirsi della fittizia forza o forse dello sprezzo usualmente maschile…

Nulla avrebbe più recato timore o lasciato in balia di se stessi.

André ascoltò...

Gli venne quasi da sorridere…

Oscar non avrebbe mai compreso dunque che non sarebbe bastato vestirsi e comportarsi ed esistere come un uomo, per non avere paura, come pensava lei…

Non sarebbe bastato, mai…

Avrebbe voluto dirle André.

Come se ad un uomo fosse risparmiato il dolore o la sofferenza per un amore perduto…

Come se un uomo avesse armi migliori e più potenti per sfuggire alla disperazione di non poter più credere a quella parte di sé, lei, che ora stava lì, avanti a sé, lei, fuori da sé…

Un uomo avrebbe fatto pugni, alzato la voce, ubriacandosi fino a perdere la ragione…

E lei non aveva fatto lo stesso?

E lei era una donna!

Un uomo non avrebbe sentito la gola chiudersi e le mani tremare e non avrebbe pianto in silenzio nel momento in cui si fosse accorto d'aver perso tutto!?

E lei non aveva fatto lo stesso?

E lei era una donna!

Dunque una decisione senza senso.

Decise ugualmente di accontentarla e seguirla nel suo stesso sentiero anche se non sapeva dove sarebbero finiti.

"Vuoi sapere che cosa mi legava a quegli uomini? E' questo che t'interessa? E' _solo_ questo?".

André sperò in cuor suo fosse stato _solo_ questo.

No…

Sapeva che quella gente c'entrava relativamente…

"Non è _solo_ questo André! Tu sapevi tante cose e…" – lo incalzò lei voltandosi, avvicinandosi per sfidarlo con la voce e con il corpo e con tutta se stessa.

Perché alla fine lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta a restargli lontano.

Anche combattendo, avrebbe voluto averlo…

Vicino a sé.

Era questo che temeva…

"E te le ho tenute nascoste?! Giusto?" – replicò André non lasciandola terminare.

"No…maledizione…io non so più niente di te…io non so più chi sei…".

La voce infuriata s'abbattè sulla calma controllata di André, come un'onda gigantesca s'abbatte sulla scogliera immobile che attende granitica e silenziosa quella furia.

"Io sono sempre lo stesso Oscar…non puoi pensare davvero di non sapere più chi sono. Solo perché ho conosciuto persone che tentano di cambiare le cose…persone che cercano di aiutare chi non ha niente….questo non cambia quello che sono e soprattutto non cambia ciò che siamo noi due. Io non pensavo sarei mai tornato a Parigi…non pensavo ti avrei rivisto e quando anche fosse accaduto non immaginavo saresti stata proprio tu a dover catturare il Cavaliere Nero. Ma tutto questo non cambia ciò che siamo diventati…è solo una scusa…" – rispose lui avvicinandosi a sua volta.

Risposte logiche…

André non si sarebbe certo sottratto alle sue responsabilità. Avrebbe voluto farle comprendere che anche con quel peso sul cuore lui non era diverso dalla persona che lei conosceva da sempre.

E lei lo sapeva questo.

Ma non poteva ammetterlo.

Perché così gliel'avrebbe data vinta troppo facilmente.

E poi non era quello che voleva sapere lei.

Le domande si snodarono a ritroso nel tempo…

"Che stai dicendo? Quello che sapevi era molto importante André! Maileen…".

"Che c'entra adesso Maileen?".

André comprese dove voleva arrivare l'altra, solo non immaginava avrebbe colpito così a fondo.

Se anche fosse stata gelosia…

"André…perché il giorno della rappresentazione mi hai chiesto di andare a prendere il pugnale e quando ho incontrato Maileen nella stanza delle armi anche lei mi ha detto che ti stava aspettando? Eravate d'accordo? Tu eri d'accordo con lei? Nessuno sapeva del pugnale. Nessuno tranne noi. E invece Maileen era lì, in quella stanza…".

Faticava a respirare, nemmeno seppe da dove gli fosse uscita l'assurda congettura tenuta nascosta per giorni nella sua testa.

André la guardò sorpreso.

Non pensava sarebbe mai dovuto tornare così indietro nel tempo.

"Tu pensi che io…che io sapessi di quella congiura?".

"Io…".

Balbettò e si morse il labbro.

Forse la domanda era realmente troppo assurda per meritare una risposta.

André non si tirò indietro.

"Io non sapevo della congiura…ho detto che volevo andare a prendere il pugnale perché…".

Impercettibile esitazione…

"Allora? Tu…tu ti saresti prestato ad andare fino in fondo!?".

André non rispose.

Un silenzio infinito e terribile.

Lei quasi non riuscì più a parlare.

La voce uscì balbettando, di nuovo, perché nemmeno lei poteva credere fosse vero quello che André stava dicendo.

"Quindi tu…" – il calore prese a salire dalla pancia, il cuore prese a battere impazzito – "Tu sapevi…".

"No! Maledizione no!" – gridò André quasi a scacciare da sé e da loro l'ombra dell'assurdo sospetto – "Se avessi saputo della congiura avrei tentato di far desistere Maileen! Lei doveva portarmi dalla sua parte…doveva avvicinare me per allonatarmi da te…perché…".

"Lo vedi allora che ho ragione! Lei ti ha usato!" – l'interruppe Oscar.

André scorse al suo sguardo severo.

La voce uscì bassa e cupa.

"Io non sapevo della congiura fino al giorno in cui ho incontrato Maileen nella saletta delle armi. Solo tu potevi andare a prendere il pugnale e solo tu sapevi che era stata lei a colpirti quando vi siete incontrate durante le ultime scene. Me lo hai detto proprio tu di cercare in quella stanza. Ricordi? Quando nessuno sapeva come aiutarti. Credi che se avessi saputo prima del coinvolgimento di Maileen ti avrei permesso di incontrarla!? Non avrei mai permesso che lei ti facesse del male! Non puoi pensare una cosa del genere Oscar. Non te lo permetto! Lei ha fatto tutto di sua iniziativa. Aveva chiesto di vedermi durante la rappresentazione ma io le ho negato d'incontrarci. Le avevo intimato di non farsi vedere ma per precauzione ti ho chiesto d'essere io ad andare a prendere il pugnale. Ciò che ho detto io e ciò che ha detto Maileen è stata solo un'assurda coincidenza! Non le avevo promesso nulla…e dopo…dopo ho solo cercato di autare te e poi lei…perché anche lei era in pericolo per non aver eseguito gli ordini che aveva ricevuto…".

"André ma ti rendi conto che in questo modo tu avresti rischiato di essere considerato responsabile della morte del re e…Mio Dio tu sapevi chi c'era dietro quella storia e non hai detto nulla! Il Duca d'Orleans…e adesso quell'uomo…quel giornalista...non capisci che se qualcuno arriverà a comprendere tutto questo tu non avrai scampo. Potresti essere condannato a morte o peggio ancora ucciso perché non hai parlato! Come puoi pensare di riuscire a salvarti!?".

"Non lo penso…" – replicò lui severo e freddo – "Non mi è mai importato di uscire da questa storia…vivo…".

"André perché? Volevi proteggere lei vero!? Hai sempre voluto proteggere Maileen…sempre…anche dopo…anche dopo che noi…".

Indietreggiò un poco.

Il pensiero di sovrapporre, anche solo con l'immaginazione, i loro respiri ed i loro gesti a quelli che André e Maileen insieme dovevano essersi scambiati…

Il pensiero che André aveva voluto proteggere quella giovane, ad ogni costo, anche correndo il rischio di finirci lui come responsabile di quella congiura…

E anche adesso, lui voleva tenerla fuori da tutta quella storia…

Nessuna parola sul fatto che Maileen era a Parigi e forse era sempre stata a Parigi…

Tutto questo era assolutamente impossibile da accettare.

Tutto questo la faceva impazzire.

"Non ho visto Maileen lasciare il porto di Le Havre. Lei mi aveva scritto che avrebbe lasciato la Francia. Non l'ho vista salire a bordo di una nave…ho veramente creduto fosse partita…".

Arretrò di fronte a quella che per lei era un'ennesima bugia.

"Lei è la tua donna André! Me l'ha rivelato quell'uomo…Bernard… vuoi dirmi che non è così? Vuoi forse dirmi che non sapevi neppure che lei fosse a Parigi? O forse…" – lo sguardo puntato addosso, le parole come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini e travolge tutto quel che incontra - "Lei non è mai partita vero? E' sempre rimasta a Parigi! E tu sei sempre stato dalla sua parte. Sempre!".

"No! No! No! Maledizione! Lei non è la mia donna! Io non ho nessuna donna all'infuori di te Oscar…come fai a non credere a questo!?" – replicò André avvicinandosi, afferrandola per il braccio – "Non sapevo che Maileen fosse a Parigi. Non ho saputo più nulla di lei da quando ci siamo lasciati a Le Havre. Devi credermi! E Bernard ha solo voluto ferirti…".

"Perché quell'uomo avrebbe dovuto ferirmi!? Cosa poteva sapere di noi!? Nessuno sapeva cosa era accaduto tra di noi...nessuno! Lui ha solo detto la verità!" – gridò Oscar tentando di sottrarsi alla presa - "E' questo che non accetto André…tu ti ostini a dirmi che non sapevi nulla ma non posso più crederti…se tu mi avessi raccontato tutto fin da subito...allora forse sarebbe stato diverso…".

Tornò su di lui, lo sguardo feroce quasi a colpirlo nella contraddizione evidente, il tono ironico…

"E adesso!?" – replicò come a sottolineare che lei non aveva creduto neppure ad una parola di quelle che aveva ascoltato – "Nemmeno questa volta sapevi che lei era tornata!?".

"Finiscila!" – gridò lui – "Stai solo cercando delle scuse…sai che Maileen non è nulla per me. Se ho voluto aiutarla è perché credevo lo meritasse. E anche adesso lo credo. L'avrei aiutata comunque. Perché lei è stata usata…proprio come te!".

Sguardo sgranato…

"Che diavolo vorresti dire con questo? Io non sono mai stata usata!".

André non la lasciò terminare.

Entrambi mantennero lo sguardo sull'altro, combattendo con parole e respiri.

André sorrise, cinicamente.

"Non venire a dirmi che non ti sei resa conto di ciò che è accaduto?!" - proseguì lui tentando di riannodare i fili dell'assurda battaglia verbale – "A nessun membro della famiglia reale è accaduto nulla eppure alla fine tu stessa, che ti sei prodigata in ogni modo per evitare che i sovrani corressero un pericolo, sei stata accusata comunque! Ma non capisci!? I nobili…quella è gente che vuole un colpevole, a tutti i costi. Vuole qualcuno da punire perché sia di esempio per tutti gli altri e per avere la conferma che il loro potere è immenso e nessuno può permettersi mettere i bastoni tra le ruote di chi ha il potere nelle proprie mani! Il Duca d'Orleans voleva eliminarti perché voleva un colpevole al suo piano fallito! Altrimenti perché ti avrei lasciato andare…sai che non l'avrei mai fatto! Per non parlare della tua regina! Ma non vedi che cosa ti ha fatto!? Possibile che la messinscena ha architettato ti lasci del tutto indifferente?".

"André…non ti premetto di parlare così della famiglia reale…la regina…lei mi ha aiutato…ha fatto di tutto per scagionarmi…".

Una luce sinistra corse attraverso lo sguardo di André.

L'unico occhiò emanò una luce cupa, s'avvicinò afferrando il polso dell'altra, stringendolo questa volta, quasi ad infliggere dolore a rafforzare il concetto.

"E perché credi che l'abbia fatto!?" – sibilò – "Credi sia stato solo in nome della vostra amicizia!? Forse! Ma a me non sfugge che quella stessa donna ti _ha ceduto_ al suo amante!".

"Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze!" – replicò lei mentre sentiva salire lacrime agli occhi. Era troppo quello che stava dicendo André.

Troppo anche per lei e per ciò che per lei rappresentava la regina e perché…

Perché in fondo André aveva ragione.

Aveva sfrontatamente ragione.

Di nuovo…

E questo faceva male.

"Non sono sciocchezze e questo tu lo sai. La regina ti ha ceduto…regalato…mettila come ti pare…all'uomo che lei ama! Perché lui potesse essere felice. Questo ormai dovresti averlo capito. L'assurda rappresentazione doveva servire a farti avvicinare a lui…e lui...il Conte di Fersen ti voleva solo per dimenticare il suo amore impossibile...".

André si portò le mani alla testa.

"Allora? Non dici niente? Non sei stata usata forse anche da lui!? Maileen è stata usata per colpire la famiglia reale e tu sei stata un burattino nelle mani di quei maledetti nobili! Nessuno ti ha mai chiesto cosa volessi davvero dalla vita…mai nessuno! Quindi come vedi mia cara cerca di non affannarti tanto a difendere la regina…".

"Basta!".

Fu costretta a sottrarsi alla trafila di rivelazioni.

Durissime e spietate.

Non poteva accettarle…

"Pensala pure come ti pare…" – replicò André – "Ma questa è la verità. E adesso….adesso quell'uomo è tornato e tu…tu vieni a dirmi che non hai più bisogno di me!? Allora forse nemmeno tu sei sincera con me…nemmeno tu vuoi raccontarmi la verità. Senti qualcosa per lui? Perché in fondo quell'uomo con i suoi modi gentili e raffinati…con la sua abnegazione verso la sua regina…non potrebbe mai crearti problemi! Lui non ti ama ma fa lo stesso. Tu non vuoi un uomo che ti ami! Perché altrimenti finiresti con le spalle al muro! Però il conte ti stima e ti rispetta e ti tratterebbe come si tratta una nobile dea dell'Olimpo…e per te sarebbe sufficiente vero?".

Ecco dove voleva arrivare André…

Lei comprese…

Se anche fosse stata gelosia…

"Tu stai delirando André…non sai quello che dici…così dimostri di non conoscermi affatto! Hai solo paura di perdermi…".

"Certo che avevo paura di perderti! Non mi vergogno di ammetterlo. Io almeno questo lo riconosco…una paura folle…avevo paura e ce l'ho anche adesso perché tu ti ostini a non capire e a non accettare ciò ti sto dicendo. Ho paura perché mi sembra assurdo che tu non comprenda che c'è chi sta tentando di cambiare il gioco in questo paese. Ho paura perché mi sembra assurdo che tu voglia nasconderti dietro la scusa di non sapere più chi sono io per allontanarmi da te. Come se io fossi diverso da quello che ero prima! Come se conoscere queste persone che vogliono cambiare le cose mi abbia fatto diventare diverso…".

L'accostamento non sfuggì…

"E uccidere i sovrani ti è sembrato il modo migliore per cambiare le cose!?".

André non rispose.

La richiesta retorica giunse a spezzare il senso di sé ed il rispetto che ciascuno di loro aveva sempre portato all'altro.

Non diede dunque la soddisfazione di negare la congettura perché si era stancato di convincerla di non essere ciò che invece lei si ostinava a volere vedere.

Solo per paura di vedere ciò che era diventata lei.

Era solo di questo che Oscar aveva paura.

André si voltò scostando lo sguardo da lei.

Il silenzio parlò molto più di tante parole.

Il silenzio avrebbe lasciato intendere che lei aveva ragione.

Gliel'avrebbe lasciato credere…

"Mio Dio…André…" – stravolta fu lei ad avvicinarsi, l'incomprensibile ed assurdo scenario a dipanarsi tetro.

"Io non mi pento di quello che ho fatto!" – annuì André scostando lo sguardo – "Ho solo cercato di aiutare persone che stanno tentando di cambiare questo sfortunato paese. Bernard ci ha provato…e Maileen…lei è stata usata…Maileen è stata usata…dal duca…".

"Il Duca d'Orleans sa di te?" - chiese lei, come stranita, correndo lontano con lo sguardo.

"Cosa?".

"Rispondimi!".

"No…".

Lei l'interrogò di nuovo con gli occhi.

"Bernard non ha mai rivelato al duca di avermi conosciuto e anche Maileen…anche lei ormai non ha più nessun legame con lui…" – mormorò André non riuscendo a comprendere dove lei volesse arrivare.

Lei si voltò, distogliendo lo sguardo. Strinse lo schienale di una sedia, affondando le unghie nel velluto.

"Almeno questo…almeno questo…nessuno arriverà a te…" – mormorò tra sé, come se André non fosse più lì, e lei fosse di nuovo sola, e stesse tentando di riannodare i fili di quella situazione, per comprendere se ci fossero delle falle, dei dubbi, dei pericoli.

Voleva André fuori dalla propria vita.

Ma non avrebbe mai tollerato che lui avesse corso dei pericoli per tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Non voleva più avere nessuno sulla coscienza.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" – chiese André andando verso di lei ed afferrandole il braccio e voltandola verso di sé – "Adesso ti preoccupi per me? Io non te l'ho mai chiesto!".

"No!? Non sei stato tu a chiedermi di liberare il Cavaliere Nero!?".

"E con questo!? Non l'ho fatto certo per paura che lui facesse il mio nome. Non ho paura delle conseguenze di ciò che so. Non ti ho chiesto di liberarlo per questo. Pensavo avessi compreso che quell'uomo doveva essere libero per continuare a lottare per questo paese…".

André strinse il braccio…

"Non posso credere che tu abbia pensato questo di me. Io non sono così!".

"Io non so più chi sei!" – sputò con rabbia – "Vai via!".

"Non me ne vado invece!" – gridò lui di rimando – "E tu…tu vorresti tornare ad essere quella di un tempo!? Che cosa significa!? Non me l'hai ancora spiegato. Quale Oscar vorresti tornare ad essere? Vorresti essere un uomo?".

"No!".

"E cosa dovrei fare io? Dovrei tornare anch'io quello di un tempo? Un servo che assiste alla tua disfatta!?".

"Non hai dunque abbastanza stima in me da pensare che potrei cavarmela anche senza il tuo aiuto?! Credi sia una donnicciola debole ed indifesa!?".

"Dio…che stai dicendo? Sai che non ho mai pensato questo di te! Sto solo dicendo che non si può tornare indietro…non si può fuggire pensando di tornare indietro!".

"Non voglio più ascoltarti!".

"No mi ascolterai invece! Allora forse vorresti tornare ad essere sola vero? Perché nessuno ti metta più con le spalle al muro!? Perché tu non senta più nessuno che dice ciò che pensa della tua regina o del suo insulso desiderio di rendere felice il suo amante!? O che c'è qualcuno in questo paese che cerca di cambiare le cose!? Tutto tornerebbe ad essere più semplice e tu…Mio Dio Oscar…ti avranno anche insegnato ad usare la spada…certo…ma nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a combattere veramente!".

"Non è vero. Non è come dici…posso essere ciò che voglio!" – gridò lei esasperata.

"Certo che puoi essere chi vuoi!?" – proseguì André intuendo il progressivo disgregarsi dell'affetto e dell'amicizia e…- "Stai fuggendo però! Magari preferiresti che il buon Conte di Fersen tornasse a corteggiarti con gentilezza e rispetto, perché lui sarebbe capace di rispettare le regole e non potrebbe mai mettere in pericolo la famiglia reale! Anche se lui ha messo a repentaglio l'onore di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta più di chiunque altro! E al Conte di Fersen hai detto che _tu ami_ un'altra persona!? O non hai rivelato nulla perché quella persona è solo un servo e…".

"No! Non è questo! Non provo nulla per lui ma non era necessario che sapesse cosa c'è tra noi…e poi te l'ho detto…sono io che non so più chi sei…perché dovrei continuare a crederti?".

André avrebbe voluto essere contraddetto…

Avrebbe voluto ascoltare dalla bocca la tenera confessione dell'amore…

 _Ti amo…_

"Perché ciò che adesso sai sul mio conto non può cambiare le cose tra noi e tu sai che è così. Ti disorienta non avere il controllo di ciò che ti circonda…ti disorienta ascoltare il tuo desiderio che cresce e brucia dentro…ti disorienta sapere che le mie mani possono raggiungerti e prenderti e annientare la tua resistenza e la tua solitudine…ti disorienta sapere che tu hai lo stesso potere su di me e che potresti fare qualsiasi cosa di me, anche se io non sono nessuno e…"

"No…André basta!".

"No? Ancora no? Sempre no! Allora dimmi quale Oscar vorresti tornare ad essere!? Quella silenziosa e fredda e distante…sai che non puoi…".

Fu su di lei…

La guardò senza distogliere lo sguardo, sfidandola a scovare e riconoscere il loro amore e se stessi dentro quell'amore, anche se attorno a loro tutto sarebbe cambiato e nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto avere altri riferimenti eccetto che se stesso.

"Sei uno sfrontato André! Te lo ripeto, tu non puoi dirigere la mia vita ed io posso tornare ad essere chi voglio!" – replicò avvicinandosi, perché lui la stava provocando e la stava torturando, rinfacciandole un passato dove lui si era insinuato con sapienza e dove alla fine lui, solo lui, aveva saputo leggere ciò che lei era realmente.

Il punto di non ritorno…

Lui l'aveva condotta sin lì…

Essere ciò che realmente era…

"No…non puoi! Non puoi tornare ad essere quella che credevi. Ci siamo incontrati e questo ha cambiato le nostre vite! Ha cambiato noi…non potremo mai più essere gli stessi di prima! E poi tu non sei mai stata così…non potrai mai essere un uomo, comportarti come un uomo! Non lo sei mai stata in passato e non potrai mai esserlo! _Una rosa…una rosa che sia bianca o rossa non potrà mai diventare un lillà_!" _._

Si scostò dall'altro, come a scansarlo da sé…

Come a scansare l'assurdo paragone…

Era troppo.

"Che cosa significa? Che una donna resta sempre una donna in ogni caso!? E che io non potrò mai essere ciò che voglio?".

Istantanea si sollevò la rabbia a guidare la mano che si sollevò fulminea a colpirlo al volto.

Ed altrettanto veloce fu la mano di André che intercettò la sua, prevenendola, anche se la sua vista era diminuita.

Ma i suoi sensi no.

E i suoi sensi, tutti, conoscevano ogni respiro di lei…

Ogni impercettibile contrazione dei muscoli e delle ciglia e della bocca…

Forse tutto era scontato ma terribilmente vero.

André strinse il polso e sollevò il braccio spingendola indietro, contro la parete.

Su di lei, addosso a lei.

La mano sinistra si piantò sulla spalla di lui, per opporsi.

André conosceva la sua forza...

La conosceva attraverso i suoi sensi, tutti.

E quella mano, sulla sua spalla, non stava forzando più di tanto per allontanarlo.

Le parole in una direzione, il corpo nell'altra.

Lasciò che la mano restasse aggrappata alla spalla…

La tenne lì, ferma, lo sguardo addosso, fisso, a tentare di ritrovare il senso di lei, la sua sfrontata e sensuale leggerezza, accarezzandola, solo con gli occhi…

"Tu non sei mai stata così!" – sibilò accostato all'orecchio, schiacciati entrambi contro la parete – "E' questo che non vuoi capire. Tu non sei mai stata fredda distante silenziosa…forse lo eri per chi non ti conosceva come ti conosco io. E poi, non dimenticarti che uomo e una donna possono soffrire alla stessa maniera. E la tua intenzione di tornare a vivere e sentire come un tempo, quando credevi di essere un maschio, è solo uno stupido espediente per non vedere ciò che sei. Ma non potrai mai tornare ad essere ciò che non sei mai stata…adesso sei semplicemente arrabbiata perché ti ho nascosto delle verità…se pensi che nascondere la verità sia un tradimento…allora in fondo anche tu l'hai fatto con me…".

"Cosa?".

"Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa vi siete detti con il conte…mi hai fatto uscire dalla stanza…".

"Non volevo che ascoltassi ciò che diceva, André. So che ti avrebbe ferito…".

La voce usciva a fatica, la mano destra imprigionata in quella di lui, la sinistra sulla spalla, il corpo di André su di lei e lei schiacciata contro la parete ad ascoltare le parole ed l'incedere dentro di lei, inevitabili, mentre invadevano i sensi, insinuando calore e tormento fin nelle viscere.

Uno strano combattimento…

"Che pensiero gentile!" – affondò ironico – "Ma non gli hai detto che il tuo amante è un servo della tua famiglia e che per giunta conosce svariate personalità ribelli e che ha quasi rischiato di ammazzare la sua cara regina!".

L'affondo crudele colpì...

Ch'era dunque vero ciò che lei pensava, implacabilmente vero.

Strano combattimento…

Sorprendente modo per André di dirle che l'amava e che lui non era cambiato….

"Sei contenta? Io stesso lo sto ammettendo! Così forse andrà meglio e sarai soddisfatta…" – continuò lui, tono sempre più sfacciatamente ironico, lei ferma, il polso bloccato, lo sguardo addosso, tremava ma restava lì, attendendo da se stessa di trovare la forza di liberarsi dalla presa.

"Non ti dice nulla quello che c'è stato tra noi?" – il sussurro morbido, silenzioso, scorse su di lei, insinuandosi…

Che lei riconobbe il suo demone…

Lui era lì, dentro di lei e si stava risvegliando e lei non poteva far nulla per sottrarsi mentre le gambe faticavano a stare ferme ed il petto ondeggiava sospinto da respiri secchi, a lambire quello dell'avversario.

Più avesse tentato di sottrasi e più si sarebbe ritrovata avvinta dall'altro, inghiottita, l'ego distrutto dal ditruttivo amore.

Le dita della mano imprigionata si strinsero a catturare le dita di lui.

S' intrecciarono strette…

"Che cosa siamo tu e io!?" – riprese André, la voce tremò anch'essa perché la forzata immobilità strideva con il desiderio di muoversi e correre alla bocca e baciarla ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto se lei non avesse concesso uno spiraglio – "Vuoi fuggire anche da questo? Perché pensi che io non sia più quello che conoscevi!?".

"…".

"Io sono sempre lo stesso e tu anche! Siamo diversi da ciò ch'eravamo prima…e siamo sempre gli stessi! E' difficle…ti prego…stai solo punendo te stessa e anche me…perché temi di non sapere che cosa è accaduto…credi che ti abbia mentito e allora preferisci essere tu ad allontanarmi da te. Noi non siamo avversari…non puoi gestire la tua vita come fossi su un campo di battaglia…".

S'innalzò il respiro, lo sguardo non mutò luce…

"Ti prego…" – mormorò di nuovo André – "Ascolta ciò che sei e ciò che siamo…".

"Non voglio più ascoltarti…" – s'ostinò, la voce come soffio implacabile, imprigionata nella vicinanza che frantumava la resistenza e la rabbia.

Avrebbe voluto scostarsi sottrarsi fuggire scomparire e invece continuò a restare lì, immobile, imprigionata nella voce di lui leggera e dirompente.

La mano di André si aprì lasciando la presa…

Lei si ritrovò libera…

Le mani di André s'appoggiarono lievi ai fianchi, il corpo a sovrastarla ed imprigionarla dentro sé e dentro di lui.

 _Una rosa…_

Rimase lì, come se lei fosse stata davvero una rosa, la corolla schiusa ma solo un poco al vento, in attesa d'essere lambita, accarezzata…

In attesa di sprigionare l'intenso sentore di sé…

Chiuse gli occhi e scostò un poco il viso.

Chiuse gli occhi per respirare piano se stessa e ciò che voleva essere…

Lontano da lì, lontano da lui…

Eppure lì, dentro di lui…

"Non voglio più ascoltarti…" – ebbe la forza di sussurrare.

"Va bene…allora…allora non ascoltarmi se non vuoi. Però ti chiedo di ascoltare il tuo cuore…ascolta la tua paura come io ascolto la mia. Tu hai paura di perdere contro te stessa e di cedere a ciò che sei…hai paura di non essere capace di controllare il tuo cuore impulsivo e sincero…hai paura di riconoscermi dentro di te come io ormai non posso fare altro con te…tu sei dentro di me…in ogni più piccola parte di me…".

"No…".

"Dici di no con la voce…" – mormorò piano André – "Eppure la tua bocca mi parla silenziosa…e le tue labbra mi lasciano entrare…e le tue braccia sono qui su di me…".

Si spinse scivolando sulla bocca…

Nessun rifiuto, nessuna fuga…

La bocca accolse la bocca, danza morbida mobile liquida intensa…

Onde leggere sollevarono e strapparono al sangue l'impulso della fuga, piegarono un poco le ginocchia…

Si tesero i muscoli, richiamando ogni forza vitale nel luogo nascosto salato morbido…

Si risvegliarono vibrazioni lontane, il respiro cedette, i sensi annebbiati…

Avrebbe voluto sottrarsi…

Fino a qualche istante prima quella era la sua volontà…

E lo sarebbe stata anche in quel momento…

 _Sono su di te…_

 _Ti abbraccio e ti osservo…_

 _Il tuo sguardo è furioso e la rabbia colpisce e ferisce…_

 _L'accolgo…_

 _L'accetto, la voglio, se significa avere te…_

 _Negli occhi il disprezzo…_

 _Lo sento…_

 _L'accetto, lo voglio, se significa avere te…_

 _Tutto…_

 _Tu sei tutto…_

 _Così si può amare anche la rabbia e il disprezzo e il rifiuto…_

 _Ti stringo a me…_

 _La mano aperta sulla schiena, ascolto il cuore battere e osservo il petto sollevarsi, in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione._

 _La tua disperazione…_

 _L'accetto, se significa avere te._

 _Attendo…_

 _Solo un istante d'incertezza…_

 _Attendo…_

 _Tacito consenso ch'è ciò che vuoi…_

 _Nonostante la rabbia, il disprezzo, la disperazione…_

 _Attendo…_

 _Se deciderai di restare in me o liberarti di me per sempre, ordinandomi di lasciarti._

 _Lo farò se sarai tu a chiederlo._

 _Lasciarti andare…_

 _Ora è il momento di decidere…_

 _Fatico a mantenermi saldo…_

 _Tempo immobile gesti impercettibili respiro caldo dita leggere labbra mobili scivolano tra noi…_

 _Mi hai detto che sono libero…_

 _Mi hai detto che non hai più necessità del mio aiuto…_

 _Ed io attendo…_

 _Tempo immobile consistenza morbida pelle liscia silenzi densi orgoglio implacabile…_

 _I miei, il tuo…_

 _Attendo e le tue labbra tornano su di me, il tuo viso si muove e si accosta al mio…_

 _Scivola sul mio e il tuo respiro si mescola al mio e la tua rabbia morde le mie labbra e scorre per averle e prenderle._

 _E la tua bocca raggiunge la mia…_

 _Ancora…_

 _Entri piano, avida…_

 _Ti accolgo, assieme alla rabbia alla disperazione alla paura…_

 _Le mani invocano le mie…._

 _Il respiro veloce…_

 _Mi spingo su di te, ancora e ancora…_

 _Sento la disperazione e il disprezzo…_

 _Gesti di rabbia, inesorabili…_

 _Sento tutto di te e non posso sottrarmi a te e tu…_

 _Dio…nemmeno tu…_

Neppure il tuo orgoglio può nulla…

Il calore sale dalle viscere e lo divora e lo travolge…

 _Mi hai detto che sono libero…_

 _Mi hai detto che non hai più necessità del mio aiuto…_

 _Eppure le tue mani si muovono e scivolano sulla schiena e sfiorano la pelle, avide…_

 _Vuoi me, anche se mi hai detto che sono libero…_

 _Vuoi me e adesso sei su di me, mentre afferri le mie mani e le dirigi ed esse s'aprono un'esiguo pertugio e ti raggiungono e affondano, strappando un fremito di rabbia e disperazione._

 _Vuoi me e mi accogli…_

 _Vuoi me, schiacciata contro la parete, sollevata dal mio stesso corpo che non lascia alcuno spazio per muoverti…_

 _Ti sostengo, avida…_

 _Ti aggrappi a me…_

 _Sfiorarsi caldo della pelle nuda, vorace d'un contatto a cui non puoi sottrarti…_

 _Sospiri attoniti sulla pelle liscia del collo, sul torace morbido, ai teneri seni accarezzati…_

 _Incerta, combatti…_

 _Mi hai detto che sono libero eppure…_

 _Mi cerchi come si cerca di conquistare una vittoria…_

 _Mi cerchi per cercare il tuo potere, quello che tu hai su di me…_

 _La tua rabbia ti porta a me…_

 _Il tuo corpo si apre a me…_

 _Mi abbracci e mi stringi, fino a che affondi, spingendoti su di me…_

 _Ti raggiungo muovendomi, per cercare la tua essenza, ebbra di sospiri, colma della mia carne…_

 _Affondo ed ascolto il tuo respiro…_

 _Mi abbandono ai tuoi gesti decisi…_

 _Ti lascio avanzare e cercare e torturare le mie labbra…_

 _Ti lascio avanzare e cercare ed affondare nella mia carne…_

 _Afferro i tuoi fianchi e li dirigo e li sento aprirsi ancora e ancora ed essi mi accolgono…_

 _Fin quasi a stordirmi…_

 _Perché vuoi essere libera ma non puoi esserlo fino in fondo se non assieme a me…_

 _Insieme siamo tutto…_

 _E tutto è molto di più di noi…_

 _So che non volevi tutto questo…_

 _So che non volevi cedere né a me né a te stessa…_

 _Non volevi cedere, eppure la tua rabbia ti conduce a me, per avermi e piegarmi a te, anche se sono stato io a portarti su questa strada…_

 _Ascolto la tua rabbia, ascolto i gesti sapienti ch'entrano in me…_

 _Ti lascio entrare ancora e ancora mentre le dita s'insinuano sicure fino a raggiungermi…_

 _Ti lascio fare, non m'importa se ciò significa cedere al tuo potere._

 _E' immenso e lo sai e non avrebbe senso farti comprendere che siamo tutto solo assieme…_

 _Le tue dita sollevano i miei sensi, la coscienza si perde…_

 _Mi hai raggiunto ed hai raggiunto te stessa…_

 _Ed io mi spingo ancora su di te e ti lascio entrare mentre il sangue s'incendia e le gambe tremano ed il respiro cede…_

 _Mi stringi a te e vuoi me, anche se mi hai detto che sono libero…_

 _Le mani copiano i tuoi gesti perché anch'io voglio liberarti averti e sentirti…_

 _Ora sono io a stringerti a me e a portarti con me, senza muovermi, senza volere più nulla se non placare la sete e la paura di non poterti più amare e toccare e affondare in te…_

Pochi gesti asciutti feroci implacabili…

Acquietare il desiderio la rabbia la follia la disperazione l'assenza il dolore il disprezzo la paura…

Pochi gesti…

Estasi immediata, soffocata, disperata…

Liberarsi toccarsi mentre la rabbia percuote i sensi affondo dopo affondo divorando la tenerezza il gioco la ritrosia l'incertezza…

I suoni annullati nell'unica concessione d'ascoltare solo il respiro sordo e ritmato il gemito soffocato e scuro, salire, affondo dopo affondo, dal ventre dal passato dall'amore che pareva inghiottito e perduto…

I sensi accecati sciolti dispersi…

Tenero grido li sorprese e scorse addosso immersi l'uno nell'altra nel ritmo serrato di vibrazioni serrate…

Una dopo l'altra sempre di più, fino in fondo, fino alla fine, fino al nulla…

Fino a che l'abbandono liberò la coscienza e i muscoli, lasciandoli increduli tremanti molli estatici…

Nessuna carezza, nessun indugio, mentre l'orgasmo li percorse, uniti e distanti, avvolti e dispersi…

Nessun respiro…

Solo l'istinto di non lasciarsi e stringersi…

Solo poche parole, sussurrate e terribili, livide e taglienti…

"Lascerò la Guardia Reale e tu…" – il respiro spezzato, le mani strette a lui, la gola chiusa ad ingoiare l'orgoglio ferito – "Tu sei libero…".

 _Era questo che volevi allora…_

 _Volevi avere te stessa, dentro di me._

 _Ma non vuoi esistere fuori da me…._

Ancora una volta, aveva ceduto a lui e a se stessa…

E solo allontanandosi da lui non sarebbe più accaduto di cedere né a lui né a se stessa.

André ascoltò le parole, in esse l'orgoglio di un animo ferito che non avrebbe più ceduto un respiro di sé a loro.

Nonostante si amassero.

Nonostante tutto ciò che accadeva ogni volta che i sensi s'incontravano e chiedevano di unirsi e viversi.

Si sollevò piano, il respiro corto e la voce incerta e la gola chiusa, soffocata dal verdetto inappellabile.

Afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo e la coprì, lei, abbandonata e persa, in un ultimo gesto di protezione.

E perché non avrebbe potuto osservarla di nuovo e non tornare a lei, di nuovo, come era stato nei giorni passati, mentre l'estasi giungeva e non li lasciava, mai, nemmeno nel sonno, e poi anche nella veglia così come nelle carezze che si regalavano fino in fondo…

"Giuro che non accadrà mai più nulla del genere. Ma voglio che tu sappia che ti amo… sono la stessa persona che ha detto di amarti, sempre, e che non avrebbe avuto pace in nessun angolo della terra lontano da te. Per vent'anni non ho amato che te…una rosa…una rosa non potrà mai diventare un lillà. Non potrai mai cambiare ciò che sei…né per rabbia, né per paura, né per amore…".

253


	38. Sfide

_**Sfide**_

Lo stupore…

Quello di coloro che non avevano la più pallida idea di chi fosse il nuovo comandante, arrivato con un giorno di anticipo per passare in rassegna alla Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin, a Parigi…

E che ora l'osservavano, nell'incedere deciso e la voce ferma…

E quello di chi invece quel tizio l'aveva già visto…

E sapeva già che il nuovo comandante, quello, era in realtà una donna.

E ora si stava chiedendo come diavolo ci fosse finita _quella lì,_ proprio lì, nella caserma d'infimo ordine d'un quartire piuttosto turbolento di Parigi, a confronto dell'ordine e dello sfarzo della Reggia di Versailles.

Quella donna era proprio il Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

Quella che, agghindata all'assurda maniera, aveva chiesto loro, ancora reclute a guardia delle sale dell'Operà Royal, di avere le loro spade.

Nonostante lo stupore, lo sguardo dei Soldati della Guardia, sull'attenti mentre osservavano ed ascoltavano quel tizio che si dichiarava appunto essere come il loro nuovo comandante, rimase impassibile.

Anche lo sguardo di Alain de Soisson e del suo amico Marcel, che dopo essere diventati Soldati della Guardia, erano stati assegnati al distaccamento di Parigi, come avevano sperato e dove mai avrebbero pensato di rivedere quella donna – perché ormai entrambi ne avevano la certezza dopo tutto quello che avevano visto e sentito nel loro breve periodo di addestramento alla Reggia di Versailles – chiedendosi come avrebbero fatto adesso a prendere ordini – ordini veri questa volta – proprio da una donna.

E ancora stupore…

Quello che scorse fulmineo e soffocato nello sguardo del nuovo comandante, quando, scorrendo a sua volta con gli occhi ai soldati che aveva avanti a sé, si ritrovò attraversata da uno sguardo immobile che parve quasi penetrarla e lasciarla senza respiro.

S'infiammò lo sguardo, quando intravide quello impassibile di André, in seconda fila, e lei lì a chiedersi che diavolo ci facesse lui lì, in mezzo a quei soldati, visto che l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto e gli aveva parlato…

Dovette far leva su tutto il proprio senso di controllo per non andare con la mente a ciò ch'era accaduto tra lei e André quando gli aveva detto chiaramente che non avrebbe più dovuto occuparsi di lei.

Un pensiero rapido, strappato al momento severo, la fece ripiombare nelle sue braccia, tanto che per alcuni istanti, quasi non riuscì a parlare.

Strano incrocio di sguardi reciproci, impassibili, eppure attenti ciascuno alla reazione dell'altro...

Mantenne lo sguardo su André e poi uscì quasi sbattendo la porta, mentre i soldati rompevano le righe e sbuffavano irritati per la visita assolutamente inattesa.

Alain non aprì bocca con nessuno, mentre Marcel era già pronto a spifferare ai compagni _il segreto_ del nuovo comandante, fregandosi le mani che per una volta sarebbe stato il primo ad avere una notizia succosa da rivelare.

 _§§§_

"Perché ti sei arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia!? Ti avevo detto che non avevo più bisogno di te!".

La domanda rovesciata addosso…

Più che una richiesta, un'accusa ben precisa.

Lo squadrò, André, ch'era entrato e adesso era lì, davanti a sé.

L'aveva fatto chiamare nel suo ufficio, per chiedergli conto della sua presenza, mentre lei era rimasta lì, a domandarsi come avrebbe fatto adesso a guardarlo e ad averlo sempre di fronte agli occhi…

Oh, non certo nella sua nuova veste di Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana ma come lo ricordava lei.

E come evidentemente lui stesso l'aveva in mente, anche se, in quel momento lo sguardo di André si mantenne impassibile e freddo, mentre dichiarava che lui si era semplicemente arruolato, tramite un amico conosciuto a Parigi.

"Uno di _quegli_ amici?" – chiese lei ironica.

"No…" – negò André, sorpreso dell'ennesima sporca accusa rivoltagli contro e rattristato nel vedere lei ancora sulla difensiva – "Alain…forse te lo ricorderai anche tu…era una delle reclute…".

"Lascia stare André! So benissimo chi è Alain Soisson…" – sbuffò l'altra agitando la mano come a scacciare dalla mente il ricordo sgradevole – "Continuava a fissarmi ogni volta che arrivavo agli addestramenti e poi il giorno della recita…gli avevo ordinato di darmi la sua spada e lui…".

"E lui?" – chiese André incuriosito, trattenendo una mezza risata, che l'episodio lui non lo conosceva ma aveva imparato a conoscere Alain Soisson e ci sarebbe stato da scommetterci che tra il bellimbusto e la sua Oscar il sangue sarebbe scorso a fatica.

Buono o cattivo, solo il tempo l'avrebbe stabilito.

"Ci ha messo un bel po' prima di eseguire quell'ordine!" – spiegò lei irritata.

André s'immaginò per un istante la scena, che per lei non aveva rappresentato altro che un gesto di assoluta mancanza di disciplina da parte della recluta.

Per lei _un bel po'_ altro non erano stati che una manciata di istanti.

Corse dunque in difesa dell'amico o quanto meno a tentar di giustificarne la lentezza: "Indossavi quell'abito…beh…insomma te lo ricorderai…mi spieghi come poteva lui capire che eri il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali? Forse solo adesso si sarà reso conto che la dea e l'ufficiale erano la stessa persona! Ammetterai che non sarebbe stato semplice per nessuno!".

I pensieri tornarono ai giorni assurdi e frenetici, André li accarezzò con la voce che ondeggiò tra il canzonatorio ed il severo.

Che però l'ultima affermazione recò con sé il presagio di una visione assolutamente pericolosa.

Alain detestava i nobili, sena eccezioni, nemmeno per il nuovo comandante e nemmeno perché era una donna.

Anzi…

E lei…

Lei era finita lì per sfidare se stessa, figuriamoci se si sarebbe mai tirata indietro di fronte al netto rifiuto che i soldati avrebbero opposto al suo ruolo di comandante.

Una sfida esplosiva…

Oscar intuì dove voleva andare a parare l'altro, lo squadrò severa. Ogni accenno ad una qualsiasi difficoltà che avesse trovato origine dall'essere, lei, una _donna_ – ch'era da ciò da cui lei era fuggita in fondo – avrebbe avuto inusitato potere d'irritarla e la sua irritazione sarebbe stata come legna gettata nel focolare, ad alimentare quella specie di sfida continua sfida che lei aveva intrapreso contro se stessa e contro le sue debolezze e contro chiuque avesse avuto l'ardire di mettersi in mezzo.

Non voleva più dipendere da nessuno e non si sarebbe lasciata intimorire da quelli che André stesso definì soldati rudi ed assolutamente ostili ai nobili.

Figuriamoci alle donne aristocratiche!

Perché quei soldati non ci avevano messo molto a capire che il nuovo comandante era una donna e questo, al di là della perplessità iniziale, li avrebbe sicuramente resi sprezzanti e furiosi.

E quando mai si era visto che una donna fosse stata messa a comadare dei soldati!?

E quando mai il loro orgoglio si sarebbe piegato a prendere ordini da una come quella, per giunta nobile e…

Probabilmente non le avrebbero reso la vita facile.

Questo André non lo rivelò mentre la osservava contro luce e poi scorreva al suo corpo asciutto e snello, trattenendo il respiro e nella mente scorrevano visioni evanescenti e lontane e tra le dita era ancora imprigionata la pelle di lei, sensazione intensa e sublime…

Nonostante lo sguardo non amichevole che lei gli riservò, sprezzante, ammise con se stesso, che per lui non sarebbe mai potuto esistere un altro posto, tempo, gesto, sorriso, sguardo, voce, carezza, respiro, luce, immagine e sospiro che non fossero quelli che venivano da lei…

Solo da lei…

Rammentò tutte le volte in cui nella vita aveva combattuto contro quella granitica verità, fin quasi alla noia, fin quasi alla disperazione.

Non c'era mai stato nulla da fare, anche se essa era evidentemente illogica, irrazionale, infantile, non certo degna di un uomo adulto e cosciente dell'assurdità.

Visione inevitabile ed impossibile da scansare, sin quasi ad essere deleteria per la sua stessa vita.

Ma la testa ed il cuore l'avevano sempre condotto lì ed anche se avesse chiuso gli occhi o avesse smesso di ascoltare o respirare o muoversi, tutto l'avrebbe riportato a lei…

Era una battaglia persa.

Ci aveva già provato tante volte e aveva perso…

Ci aveva provato con tutto se stesso ad accettare la decisione di lei d'allontanarlo da sé.

Perché lei voleva vivere come un uomo…

Che assurdità!

André lo sapeva e lui l'amava e non avrebbe potuto farci niente.

Lui aveva perso la sua battaglia ed il suo posto sarebbe stato lì, nonostante la rabbia della separazione, forse comprensibile, eppure del tutto inutile.

Se fuggire fosse stata la soluzione, lui sarebbe fuggito da lei tanto tempo prima.

Ma fuggire non sarebbe servito a nulla.

L'aveva compreso e per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva deciso di non obbedire alla richiesta di Oscar di lasciarla e lasciarle vivere la sua vita.

Sorrise tra sé…

Chissà se anche lei l'avrebbe compreso, prima o poi, che a certi destini non si può sfuggire, nemmeno alla fine del mondo, nemmeno in un altro tempo o in un'altra storia…

 _Sei e resterai sempre testarda…-_ si disse, mentre le sue parole uscirono nette e decise.

"Comunque io sono l'unico in grado di proteggerti e continuerò a farlo!".

André fece il saluto militare e uscì dalla stanza mentre lei rimase lì, beffata, privata del suo sacrosanto diritto di replica, imposto dal rango e dall'etichetta.

Lì, a contemplarsi immersa nell'assoluta insolenza dell'altro che l'aveva nuovamente colpita, sommergendola, lei incapace di reagire ed imporre ad André di rispettare la sua decisione. Avrebbe potuto sbatterlo fuori dalla Guardia Metropolitana in un istante eppure…

"Insolente!" – sibilò tra sé– "Fa' come ti pare!".

 _Insolente…_

Di nuovo quella parola con tutto il carico di ricordi e sensazioni, imprigionate, impresse quasi a fuoco sulla pelle…

Anche lei era stata insolente nei giorni di follia.

In un istante quella follia aveva avvolto i sensi e i pensieri e tornava ora a sollevarsi prepotente nella testa e nel cuore, come un'onda capace di mozzare il respiro, offuscare la coscienza, fin quasi a farla tremare e poi imprecare perché non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose e non era possibile che la sola presenza di André avesse avuto tale potere di mandare in frantumi tutte le poche ed incerte certezze che aveva faticosamente riconquistato nei giorni che avevano preceduto l'avvento del suo nuovo incarico…

Ci era caduta spesso nei ricordi.

Non era possibile dimenticare e lei non si era imposta di farlo.

Non era fatta di pietra…

Sentiva che forse avrebbe perso la battaglia.

André non era più il demone invisibile che le era stato accanto da tutta una vita, silenzioso e distante, eppure così vicino.

E lei non era più capace di distinguere lo sguardo di lui su di se, da ciò che lei stessa provava per lui.

E questo nemmeno se lui non l'avesse più guardata, nemmeno se lui non si fosse più voltato dalla sua parte, come accadeva ogni volta che si incontravano…

 _Essere è essere percepirti…_

Lei percepiva André.

E se avesse l'avesse perduto, avrebbe perduto se stessa…

Un pensiero rapido s'impose alla mente…

Anche allora, anche quando lei respirava piano avvolta dal corpo di André immersa nella tiepida eco dei gesti intensi e liquidi e feroci che si erano regalati…

Anche allora…

Ammise che anche allora lui aveva sempre saputo.

Sapeva tante cose…

Sapeva tutto…

Ma, soprattutto…

Ammise che anche lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso…

Aiutare Maileen…

Tacere su Bernard Chatelet…

Strinse i pugni, come per afferare le immagini e le sensazioni e con esse la certezza dirompente che in fondo anche lei sentiva dentro di se di condividere gli stessi ideali.

Ma non avrebbe mai potuto abdicare al proprio ruolo…

E poi c'era lei, se stessa, dimensione, solo sua, intima e segreta…

Lei era stata ed era tuttora gelosa di quella vita…

Il legame, ormai svelato, con un mondo che André aveva conosciuto quando erano lontani e da cui lui aveva tentato di tenerla lontana, all'oscuro.

Il legame con Maileen…

Un legame che, anche se solo per poche settimane, e seppure sporcato dalle menzogne di lei, aveva tenuto legato a sé il destino di André.

Si sentì ridicola…

In quei giorni non c'era stata e così aveva finito per non sapere più chi fosse lei, forse perché, in fondo, in quei giorni senza André, era come se anche lei non fosse realmente esistita.

Era stato questo ad averla disorientata…

Era questo che non avrebbe più potuto tollerare.

Non era più riuscita a sopportare quella realtà.

Non era più riuscita guardarlo in viso…

Un pensiero assurdo ed una sensazione inammissibile.

E lei non avrebbe più permesso che accadesse di nuovo.

E se voleva salvarsi doveva imparare a vivere senza di lui, lontano da lui…

Chiuse gli occhi, sospinta via, dispersa nel sollievo ancestrale e lieve e fondo del tremito che l'aveva trascinata e dissolta, annullando ogni pensiero, ogni movimento, che non fossero quelli dei muscoli contratti abbattuti e sciolti dall'estasi….

Volse lo sguardo oltre la finestra della caserma e vide, fuori, nella luce del giorno, un gruppo di soldati e poi André che usciva e li raggiungeva.

Appoggiò le mani al vetro per ascoltare sulle dita il freddo tiepido, colpito dai raggi di luce, e le parve che le dita fossero attraversate di nuovo dalla strana corrente calda e allora avrebbe voluto chiuderle per afferrare di nuovo la consistenza di lui e della sua pelle mentre essa scorreva sotto di esse, avide e senza pace.

Nonostante in quei giorni lei non ci fosse stata, tutto dentro di sé lo richiamava a lui, nel bene e nel male.

Il suo demone era laggiù, dentro una nuova rappresentazione, dentro un nuovo palcoscenico, ben più reale e crudo e vero.

Lei non avrebbe più vestito i panni della dea Minerva, né André quelli del cacciatore senza nome.

Ma i loro ruoli, decisi dalla mano invisibile del destino, erano già stati assegnati.

Tutto sarebbe stato nel comprendere la trama di quella nuova storia e se in essa le loro vite si sarebbero intrecciate di nuovo.

 _§§§_

La nuova rappresentazione e la parte che lei s'era assegnata, quasi a forza e contro il parere di tutti, presentò subito le prime complicazioni, mettendo a dura prova la sua resistenza.

E per assurdo, la strada di ribellione che aveva deciso d'imboccare, forse per paura, forse perché non sopportava più di non sapere chi fosse realmente lei - se non addirittura una specie di burattino che s'agitava mosso dalle mani di altri, nel soffocante mondo dorato della corte - condusse la sua stessa vita esattamente nell'unica direzione che lei avrebbe voluto scansare.

La Reggia di Versailles era stata, tutto sommato, un ambiente privilegiato nel quale il suo ruolo, nonostante fosse una donna, era riconosciuto ed accettato dalla maggior parte delle persone che aveva incrociato nel suo cammino.

E in quel luogo lei, donna, senza apparente necessità di comportarsi come un uomo, era stata considerata alla stessa stregua di un uomo.

Ora che aveva deciso di comportarsi ed esistere proprio come un uomo, paradossalmente, iniziò ad essere considerata per ciò che realmente era, ossia una donna.

Nessuno riconosceva più il ruolo che lei aveva deciso d'interpretare, quello per cui era stata educata da una vita e che, dentro sé, aveva pensato fosse l'unico ruolo che lei avrebbe mai potuto sostenere.

Come del resto aveva intuito e temuto André.

Se ne rese conto, pressoché immediatamente, quando, proprio dalla bocca di André, ascoltò esterrefatta il rifiuto dei Soldati della Guardia di eseguire la rassegna in onore del nuovo comandante.

Quelli la vedevano per ciò che era, una donna, il gesto a rimarcare il rifiuto a prendere ordini da lei.

Nemmeno si sarebbe potuto considerare un atto d'insubordinazione.

Pareva che nessuno più vedesse la sua uniforme, quella che in fondo l'aveva protetta in tutti quegli anni dagli sguardi ammirati e viscidi dei nobili di corte.

E dietro la quale lei stessa si era in fondo nascosta per non ascoltare ciò che era.

 _Essere una donna_ era equivalso ad abbassare la guardia, aver ceduto una parte di sé, rivelando dunque proprio quella parte che ora tutti intendevano invocare e mettere alla gogna…

Nessuno vedeva più la sua uniforme.

Nessuno…

Nemmeno quel giovane soldato alto e moro che lei aveva riconosciuto e che si era alzato dalla branda per spiegarle, a lei, una donna anche se il loro comandante, con una punta di velato sarcasmo, perché fosse meglio se lei avesse rinunciato a quell'incarico e se ne fosse tornata a comandare la Guardia Reale, soldati figli di aristocratici, molto più obbedienti e rispettosi dei Soldati della Guardia.

Per un istante si sentì quasi trasparente, al pensiero che quel soldato, Alain Soisson, lo stesso che lei aveva squadrato furibonda, nei panni della dea Minerva, a rimarcare l'assoluta mancanza di disciplina della recluta.

E lui, proprio lui, l'aveva vista conciata a quel modo, mentre adesso lei gli stava ordinando di alzarsi e…

Per un istante si sentì perduta all'assurda visione.

L'istinto suggerì d'atteggiarsi alla stessa maniera di un uomo.

Quelli volevano che lei abbandonasse il comando perché non avrebbero mai voluto che lei restasse ferita od offesa…

E lei li avrebbe sfidati per vedere quanto fossero stati rozzi loro…

Senza timore di restare ferita od offesa, senza paura dell'atteggiamento aggressivo e dei modi rozzi e piuttosto spicci…

Una sfida duplice…

A quelli e a se stessa.

Un buon sistema per saggiare le proprie capacità, nonostante l'assurda idea della sfida a duello riasumesse lo scontro tra i rispettivi ruoli e le condizioni sociali…

Mai le era importato…

Ascoltò la rabbia dunque…

Forse solo André la scorse nei suoi gesti veloci, affondi e parate a contrastare i colpi rozzi seppur potenti del soldato ch'era stato scelto per il duello, in corpo la stessa rabbia, solo, rivolta contro i nobili e soprattutto le donne aristocratiche.

Stessa rabbia…

Opposte ragioni…

Lì, volle tornare ad essere quella di un tempo.

Lì, volle tornare a non avere più paura o timori…

Si mosse agile e sicura, la lama scivolò avvinta dal livore della propria condizione e della propria scelta, che l'avevano portata inevitabilmente lontano da se stessa e da ciò che aveva ascoltato dentro di se attraverso le mani e il corpo e il respiro di André.

Negli occhi solo la sagoma scura del soldato di fronte a sé ed il ghigno d'insulsa soddisfazione, l'assurdo duello diveniva una bieca dimostrazione di supremazia della forza sull'agilità, del popolo sulla nobiltà e dell'uomo sulla donna.

Nelle orecchie il sibilo delle spade, l'aria tagliata, gli acciai sfregati l'una sull'altro, fin quasi a a lambire la carne e con essa tutta la fragilità e la precarietà della vita umana.

Istante dopo istante…

Mossa dopo mossa per vincere l'insulso duello contro l'altro e contro se stessa…

Istante dopo istante…

Pensiero dopo pensiero per scacciare e vincere il volto di André sempre più incombente e prepotente, capace di farsi strada nella testa e nelle gambe e nelle braccia e nella pancia.

Vincere il duello, non fu poi così difficile.

Né lo scambio, né l'agguato che l'avversario sfregiato tentò di compiere, arrivandole alle spalle…

Quello si ritrovò a terra…

Vincere la sfida non fu difficile, che però dalla bocca di quel soldato, Alain, uscì una resa solo a metà.

Mai l'avrebbero accettata come comandante…

Quello l'aveva riconosciuta, ma a parte questo, fece intendere che non si trovavano più a Versailles e che quello non era un luogo adatto ad una donna e che sarebbe stato meglio se se ne fosse tornata da dove veniva, prima che a qualcuno fossero saltati in mente pensieri non proprio amichevoli.

Una sfida facile, tutto sommato, gli avversari avevano avuto modo di studiarsi a vicenda.

Una sfida appena iniziata perché in realtà essa era stata mero preludio ad una sorta di ribellione sotterranea che prese ad animare gli atteggiamenti ed i gesti dei Soldati della Guardia, giorno dopo giorno, apertamente ostili agli ordini del nuovo comandante.

Una sfida a chi si fosse piegato per primo…

Una sfida tra il popolo e la nobiltà…

Una sfida tra una donna ed una guarnigione di uomini che ogni giorno pattugliava le strade di Parigi e aveva a che fare con risse, furti, alterchi tra pescivendole e strozzini e che non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi di fingere che quel comandante fosse uguale a tutti quelli che l'avevano preceduto.

Orgogliosi d'appellarsi avanzi di galera, che ne sarebbe stato di loro se si fosse sparsa la voce ch'erano comandati da una donna!?

Chi mai tra la gentaglia di Parigi avrebbe continuato a prenderli sul serio!?

Solo che non c'era verso di riuscire a piegarla, _quella…_

Che _quella_ pareva proprio aver messo in atto una ribellione ancora più dura, contro gli avanzi di galera appunto.

Una sfida quasi liberatoria perché in essa lei avrebbe messo tutta se stessa, perché un uomo così si sarebbe comportato.

La reazione di _quella_ , inaspettata e dirompente, li fece infuriare gli altri, gli avanzi di galera…

Tra i Soldati della Guardia, il livello di avversione contro i nobili prese a convogliare tutto contro di lei, eruppe come lava sputata fuori da un vulcano.

Opporsi agli ordini non sarebbe stato abbastanza dunque…

 _§§§_

Fino a quella sera…

Poco dopo il tramonto…

Alcuni decisero fosse arrivato il momento di far sentire la propria voce.

Una rissa inscenata in fretta…

Il comandante richamato a capire cosa fosse accaduto…

Alain Soisson, che pure aveva conosciuto quella donna e rammentava il suo atteggiamento non certo distaccato e altezzoso, quando lui e i compagni erano impegnati nell'addestramento alle scuderie reali, pensò di limitarsi a seguire l'evoluzione della situazione, da lontano, beandosi all'idea di approfittare del fatto che lui la conosceva già e che non si sarebbe permesso d'infierire sull'altra.

Bieca ed ipocrita concessione...

Anzi pensò, non senza una punta d'autocompiacimento, che avrebbe persino potuto prendere le sue difese, intervenendo in suo aiuto, caso mai i suoi compagni avessero calcato un po' troppo la mano nell'intento d'invitare gentilmente il comandante a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Anche se fino a quel momento, quella donna aveva dimostrato un coraggio indubbiamente fuori dal comune, per essere solo una donna appunto.

Anche se quella aveva mantenuto la guardia alta…

Giunse nella stanza piuttosto buia e fatiscente…

Si diede della stupida, per poi ammettere che, prima o poi, a quel punto si sarebbe dovuti giungere.

Era accorsa da sola…

Poco dopo il tramonto…

La guardia abbassata o forse semplimente la rassegnazione a scendere in basso, talmente in basso da lasciarsi sfidare, apertamente, dagli avanzi di galera, così da ritrovarsi finalmente faccia a faccia con quelli e con se stessa, che in fondo l'avversario peggiore di tutti era proprio lei.

Indietro non sarebbe mai potuta tornare…

Lasciare il comando della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Piuttosto si sarebbe fatta ammazzare…

Piuttosto…

Nove, forse dieci soldati, la squadrarono appunto non proprio amichevolmente.

Facce affatto rassicuranti avanti a sé…

Dietro di sé, la porta ormai chiusa.

Intravide dietro di loro quello che ormai aveva compreso essere il capo, il soldato che godeva del rispetto di tutti gli altri, perché era sempre stato lui, pur non sporcandosi mai le mani, ad esporre le ragioni dell'avversione dei suoi compagni verso di lei.

Non volle cedere, piegare se stessa all'idea che quella situazione fosse derivata dal fatto che lei era una donna.

Era proprio da quell'idea che stava fuggendo.

E non avrebbe mai permesso a quegli uomini ignoranti e rozzi di ricacciarla dentro quelle paure, dentro quel ruolo che lei a tutti i costi non avrebbe mai più voluto recitare.

Dunque tentò di convincersi che il gesto altro non era che avversione verso il nuovo comandante, nobile, anche se donna.

Tentò di mantenere calma e freddezza necessarie per uscire indenne…

Che la freddezza ed il distacco furono tali da suscitare la rabbia crescente degli avanzi di galera che forse avevano pensato sarebbe bastata la messinscena a spaventarla…

Quella donna…

Impassibile lei…

Disorientati ed increduli quelli…

Che presero ad avvicinarsi, sbarrando la strada…

Il cuore batteva forte…

Nessun pensiero…

La mano all'elsa della spada, stretta.

Nella gola il respiro spezzato…

Chissà cosa volevano quelli realmente…

Se volevano vederla piangere ed implorare e supplicare di non farle del male, non ci sarebbero riusciti…

Non avrebbe mai ceduto…

Alain Soisson, che fino a quel momento si era mantenuto a distanza, intuì l'inevitabile e progressivo disgregarsi delle migliori intenzioni.

L'atteggiamento di sufficienza e distacco dell'altra faceva letteralmente ribollire il sangue…

Gli stessi che aveva visto scorrere sul viso di quella, quando li squadrava, durante gli addestramenti a Versailles, in sella al suo cavallo bianco, il vento a scorrere leggero tra i capelli e lo sguardo impassibile a scrutare ogni affondo sbagliato, ogni parata scorretta, ogni occhiata di troppo…

Che più di una volta gli aveva fatto rischiare, proprio ad Alain, d'essere buttato fuori dalle reclute.

Rammentò Alain Soisson il senso d'impotenza e d'insofferenza infrante contro lo sguardo azzurro, severo e tagliente come cielo che si prepara alla tempesta.

S'era sentito sfidato allora…

Se lo ricordava quello sguardo…

E anche adesso…

Rammentò Alain Soisson d'essersi ripromesso, casomai ne avesse avuto l'occasione, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per soddisfare la propria curiosità…

Osservarla fisso…

Sfidarla finchè ne avesse avuto voglia.

Non erano più a Versailles e lì, in quella stanza buia…

Lui lo sapeva già che quella era una donna…

Ma non era questo che gl'interessava.

Voleva guardarla, dentro, per capire cosa le passasse per la testa e soprattutto dove trovasse il coraggio di mantenersi così fredda ed insolente nei loro confronti.

Quella non li stava prendendo sul serio e questo era assolutamente inaccettabile.

E se lei pensava di sentirsi superiore a loro solo perché indossava una divisa…

O che loro non si sarebbero azzardati a toccarla perch'era una donna..

E perché era nobile…

Alain si alzò all'ennesimo rifiuto silenzioso e testardo del comandante in risposta all'ennesima richiesta di lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Si fece strada tra gli altri soldati, s'avvicinò al viso.

"Forse non avete capito con chi avete a che fare!".

Silenzio, assestato meglio d'un pugno allo stomaco.

Lo sguardo poi, nessuna sufficienza ma sicuramente mezzo compatimento che arrivò chiaro, dritto in faccia, quasi più forte d'una qualsiasi sberla.

Alain Soisson tirò un respirò fondo impostando la voce.

Ora poteva farlo.

Ora poteva permettersi di fare tutto ciò che voleva.

"Noi non vogliamo farvi del male!" – esordì cinico – "Ma sapete…non vorremmo essere costretti a risvegliare la vostra coscienza femminile per convincervi a lasciare questo posto!".

Tonalità apparentemente più morbida, a far trasparire forse una sorta di compatimento o paterna rassegnazione alla testardaggine dell'altra.

Sottile sarcasmo, quasi che Alain si fosse sentito in dovere di riservare a quella donna, seppure attraverso parole decisamente pesanti, una sorta di sponda, affinchè lei afferrasse l'ultimo appiglio a cedere, adeguarsi ai voleri degli energumeni, alzare i tacchi ed abbandonare il comando.

"Sei troppo giovane per me!".

L'esordio tagliò ogni intento di falso rispetto…

Lo sguardo rimase fisso dunque a quello che ormai s'era scoperto a comando degli avanzi di galera.

"Cosa?" – balbettò Alain Soisson preso alla sprovvista nel crescente brusio che s'animò tutt'intorno.

Ed il sospetto che a breve avrebbe faticato a tenera a bada i compagni, che molti di quelli non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli di passare dalle parole ai fatti…

Non poteva crederci che quella avesse accettato la sfida…

Era testarda o pazza…

Uno di loro si fece contro, afferrando i polsi, bloccandoli dietro la schiena, il gesto seguito da una specie di grugnito di disprezzo.

Alain Soisson non si scompose correndo con gli occhi allo sguardo del comandante, visibilmente seppur silenziosamente contrariati dalla piega che stava prendendo lo scontro.

Quella se la stava andando a cercare…

Loro volevano solo spaventarla, al punto da farla desistere ed indurla a lasciare il comando.

Ma così…

Alain Soisson si ritrovò una dannazione tra i denti, riprese in fretta a pensare a come prender tempo, salvare la faccia, la propria, ed al tempo stesso riuscire a gestire il senso della ribellione così da portare a casa un qualsiasi risultato.

Allungò la mano verso l'elsa…

"Questa la prendo io!" – disse in tono basso, le labbra a tradire un tirato sorriso d'isterica sfida - "Non avrete niente in contrario vero!? Qui non siamo alla Reggia di Versailles!".

Che l'altra rimase zitta, pur faticando addomesticare il respiro.

Alain Soisson comprese che lo scontro doveva esser chiuso in fretta…

Il tono mutò…

"Non siete nella posizione di scegliere cosa fare!" – gridò mentre la rabbia saliva dentro – "Né con gli uomini, né con questo comando!".

Ancora silenzio…

Adesso davvero il soldato non sapeva più da che parti farsi…

"Io mi ricordo di voi" – proseguì – "Vi ho riconosciuta…e mi ricordo anche che quando vi vidi…il vestito che indossavate e il trucco esaltavano senz'altro molto meglio di questa uniforme la vostra bellezza e il vostro corpo…".

La mano scivolò a sfiorare il viso dell'altra…

Quel viso intravisto da lontano e che anche allora avrebbe voluto sfiorare…

Assaggiarne la consistenza…

Catturare la sensazione di velluto morbido solo intuita e che adesso si trovava proprio lì, ad un palmo…

Che se quella non si fosse convinta neppure così…

Si ritrasse disgustata, mordendosi il labbro, non riuscendo a trattenere il disprezzo.

"Non toccarmi!" – gridò tentando di farsi indietro, solo lo sguardo feroce a rimarcare l'ignominia, che quel gesto non era più contro il comandante ma contro una donna e lei aveva giurato che mai si sarebbe lasciata trattare come un donna.

Alain Soisson scorse per la prima volta il vago sentore della paura. S'immaginò che la paura derivasse dal fatto che l'altra era una donna. Mai avrebbe immaginato che la paura risiedeva invece nel non voler esserlo.

Insinuò dunque il tentativo, l'ennesimo, d'ottenere un qualche risultato…

Istintivamente, forse, proprio per evitare che qualcuno dei compagni finisse per avventarsi su di lei, lo fece lui, per primo.

L'afferrò per il collo con la destra, la spinse contro la parete, tanto che il soldato che l'aveva stretta per i polsi quasi cadde, trascinato indietro e fu costretto a lasciarla.

Con l'altra mano Alain afferrò la mano sinistra, bloccandola, la mano destra di lei, istintivamente, corse alla presa del soldato, per tentare d'allentarla che però la forza era nettamente superiore.

Il corpo andò a sbattere contro la parete di legno, sbalzandosi un poco in avanti per poi essere ricacciato lì, il legno dietro ed il muso del soldato davanti.

Il dubbio se quello avesse abbandonato le buone maniere per salvare la faccia davanti ai compagni oppure per sottrarre lei ad un gesto assolutamente oltraggioso di quelli.

Alain Soisson si ritrovò addosso a lei, e lei il suo viso addosso, lo sguardo tagliente rovesciato addosso.

Oscar François de Jarjayes intuì non il solito disprezzo che alimentava il rancore verso la nobiltà a cui lei apparteneva.

Era un'avversione quasi personale.

Quasi che l'altro le stesse dicendo che lei era una donna e che non avrebbe potuto permettersi di contraddirli ed alzare la testa o gli occhi su di loro e non avrebbe potuto permettersi di eludere ciò che loro chiedevano, lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Lei avrebbe dovuto cedere perché era una donna.

Questo era quanto chiedevano quelli…

E se fosse stato necessario gliel'avrebbero rammentato loro che lei era una donna.

Si svelava dunque la sfida estrema…

Rozza e sporca…

S'immobilizzò contro la parete.

Non volle gridare, né sottrarsi all'aggressione…

Non solo perché non ne avrebbe avuto la forza…

Ma perché un uomo non l'avrebbe fatto.

Alain allentò la presa, di poco.

Lei non si mosse mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui e la propria mano su quella di lui.

"Che ne dite adesso?" – biascicò a bassa voce il soldato – "Può bastare a convincervi a lasciare questo posto!?".

Il dubbio che l'altra avrebbe accettato…

La speranza che lo facesse, perché in caso contrario…

Silenzio…

Il freddo immobilismo fece impazzire il soldato.

Così diverso era l'atteggiamento di quella donna, a confronto di tutte le altre donne che aveva conosciuto.

Mai si sarebbe sognato di trattarle così, eppure stava accadendo…

Avrebbe voluto che l'altra parlasse, lo supplicasse proprio come avrebbe fatto una donna.

Perché lei era una donna e l'unica a non saperlo in quel momento pareva essere proprio lei.

Si disse ch'era colpa dell'altra…

Bieca giustificazione che non resse allo sdegno che gonfiava il ribrezzo verso se stesso.

Alain percepì il corpo ed i muscoli sotto di sé, percorsi da un'inspiegabile arrendevolezza.

Forse quella era giunta al limite…

Forse si trattava solo di forzare ancora di più la situazione…

Mantenne la mano stretta al collo, mentre la sinistra lasciò la mano di lei. In un gesto rapido, le dita scivolarono sui ricami dorati dell'uniforme, sfiorandoli, l'incerta convinzione di ferire l'orgoglio più che il corpo dell'altra, a mala pena intuito sotto la rigida stoffa istoriata.

Oscar sussultò…

Il cuore quasi fermo…

Intuiva il pericolo, si chiedeva fino a che punto il proprio orgoglio le avrebbe impedito di trovare il modo di uscire da lì e salvarsi e slavare la faccia e…

Nelle orecchie il brusio delle voci degli altri soldati via via più insistenti. Chi rideva, chi imprecava e chi invitava Alain senza mezzi termini a far vedere a quella donna chi era lui e chi erano loro.

"Fate silenzio!" – gridò lui infastidito dalla confusione.

Per quanto desiderasse spedire via a calci il nuovo comandante, intuì che l'altra stava vincendo la dannata sfida.

E non la stava vincendo perché più forte ma perché lui non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare oltre…

E c'era che quando l'aveva conosciuta quella s'era dimostrata fredda e distaccata e severa ma non certo altezzosa e sprezzante delle reclute, per la maggior parte figli del popolo…

E c'era che se quella non avesse dimostrato un poco di paura, come diavolo avrebbero fatto ad insinuargliela addosso?

"Avete paura?" – chiese alla fine il soldato per spezzare la spirale dei suoi stessi pensieri che adesso lo stavano conducendo molto lontano dagli intenti che si era dato – "Se fossi in voi io ne avrei! Non siete più alla Reggia di Versailles…e questo non è quel bel palcoscenico tutto scintillante e lustrato a festa dove vi ho visto recitare…voi siete una donna…".

Alain Soisson non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase.

"Che scoperta!" – sputò l'altra ironica, seppure la voce faticava ad uscire – "E poi tu non sei me! Quindi se adesso hai paura è un tuo problema!".

Faticava persino a respirare con quella mano che chiudeva la gola ma la soddisfazione di combattere contro quegli idioti, quella non l'avrebbe proprio ceduta.

Colpì nel segno, il soldato di nuovo interdetto dall'affondo lapidario e dal tono sprezzante, che pareva davvero che quella lì stesse prendendo in giro, beffandosi della rude idiozia esibita fino ad allora.

"Ah si?" – gracchiò Alain Soisson – "Noi non siamo come i soldati della Guardia Reale! Noi non scherziamo e non giochiamo a fare i militari. Noi lo siamo veramente e non la vogliamo una donna a comandarci! Voi siete una donna e dunque vi tratteremo come tale!".

Le parole accompagnarono la presa della mano che strinse ancora di più la gola mentre alle spalle le ombre dei soldati si fecero avanti ed il mormorio si fece più fondo…

Un'infinità di mani pareva l'avrebbero afferrata e strappata quasi dalla stretta del soldato che di fatto era in mezzo, chissà se per avere la meglio oppure tenere a distanza gli altri…

Anche lei strinse il polso di Alain.

"Finalmente!" – sibilò, un filo di voce, che l'affondo, l'ennesimo e sprezzante, ebbe potere di pietrificare le facce ed ammutolire il vociare sghembo, per lasciar posto ad uno strano mormorio di incredulità.

"Maledizione! Vi state prendendo gioco di noi!" – gridò Alain spingendosi ancora contro di lei, invaso dall'affronto insinuato nelle parole dell'altra che lo stava effettivamente prendendo in giro, mettendo in ridicolo l'assurda idea che trattarla come una donna l'avrebbe impaurita, inducendola a far marcia indietro ed andarsene.

"Affatto!" – la replica asciutta – "Mio padre mi ha educato come un maschio…sono stata al comando dei Soldati della Guardia Reale da quando avevo quattordici anni…so come si trattano i soldati…e voi non siete un'eccezione!".

"Quelli della Guardia Reale non sono soldati!" – precisò Alain con rabbia.

"Pensala pure come ti pare. Eppure voi siete i primi che dite di volermi trattare come una donna…".

Alain allentò la presa.

Oscar riuscì a respirare.

"Che diavolo state dicendo?".

"Sto solo dicendo che tu, Alain Soisson, sei un soldato e in questo momento io sono il tuo comandante. Ma se hai deciso di trattarmi come una donna allora…allora dovrai togliermi questa uniforme di dosso…".

Proposta atroce che uscì a fatica…

Senza senso…

La voce si perse nella paura crescente che la provocazione non sarebbe stata sufficiente a smorzare le intenzioni degli avanzi di galera.

Non si sarebbe mai abbassata a supplicarli…

Alain Soisson tremò…

Nemmeno s'era reso conto che la mano libera s'era stretta sull'uniforme dell'altra e quasi aveva strappato alcuni bottoni tanta era la foga e la rabbia d'ottenere ciò che voleva.

Alain Soisson tremò perché si rese conto che non era ciò che voleva.

Voleva spaventare quella donna…

Ad ogni costo…

No, non a quel prezzo…

"Se tu…" – proseguì lei respirando a fatica – "E se mi toglierai quest'uniforme…allora anche tu dovrai comportarti come un uomo e toglierti la tua!".

"Che diavolo state dicendo maledizione!? Che significa questo discorso!?".

Il soldato disorientato…

Il suo stesso ragionamento rovesciato addosso contro…

"E tu saresti un uomo!?" – gridò Oscar approfittando della presa più blanda, intuendo d'aver fatto breccia - "E voi sareste uomini? Vi comportate sempre così con una donna? La prendete per il collo sbattendola contro il muro?".

Un mormorio chiassoso si levò alle spalle di Alain.

Per quei soldati la contestazione rappresentava era un insulto bello e buono.

Sicuramente non era onorevole ciò che stava accadendo…

La verità stava tutta lì…

"Non è questo che vogliamo fare!" – mormorò Alain.

"No!? Non è questo!? Eppure a me sembra che più che il comportamento di un uomo, visto che voi dite di volermi trattare come una donna, quello che state facendo sia esattamente il comportamento di un vigliacco!".

Il vociare si fece di nuovo intenso.

"Di un animale!" – esclamò Oscar puntando dritto al viso di Alain.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò lui che non voleva assolutamente cedere a quella visione.

"E tu non mi sembri il genere di persona!" – concluse lei tagliente.

Le parole pietrificarono il soldato che si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo di lei, severo e giusto, come inevitabilmente giusto appariva ciò che lei aveva detto.

Alain tentò un ultimo assalto.

Più per orgoglio, che non per il reale intento d'arrivare fino in fondo a quella faccenda.

Percepiva sotto di sé il corpo di quella donna ed ora, con le parole piantate addosso, gli pareva che nonostante l'altra fosse schiacciata lì, contro la parete, incapace di muoversi e reagire e salvarsi, lei avesse più potere di chiunque altro in quella stanza.

Il potere che derivava dalla dignità e dal rispetto che lei portava innanzi tutto a se stessa finanche a loro, seppur avanzi di galera.

Il popolo si era sempre lamentato delle prevaricazioni dei nobili…

Che stavano facendo loro lì, se non atteggiarsi allo stesso modo degli aristocratici!?

"Siete brava a parole…ma con me…" – gridò di nuovo il soldato per recuperare il terreno perduto – "Con me non funziona! Non mi provocate!"

"No! Tu non provocare me!" – replicò gelida, dritto in faccia - "Perché se vuoi trattarmi come una donna allora dovrai farlo come farebbe un uomo. E io vedrò cosa sai fare. Ma prima dovrai toglierti quell'uniforme di dosso proprio come tu la vorresti togliere a me. Non sei degno di portare quell'uniforme e comportarti a questa maniera! E allora ti sbatterò fuori dai Soldati della Guardia prima ancora che tu ti sia tolto gli stivali…".

"Non potete farlo!".

Alain Soisson comprese il gioco, troppo pericoloso per lui.

"Non tentarmi…" – sibilò l'altra – "Tu ti ricordi di me. Ma anch'io mi ricordo di te. Hai sempre avuto problemi con la disciplina e vedo che non sei cambiato!".

"Dovete andarvene maledizione! Possibile che non volete comprendere che a noi interessa solo questo!?".

La voce tradì un'impercettibile crepa nel disegno.

S'insinuò in essa.

"Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare! A nessuno! Né ad un sottoposto né ad un uomo. E non comincerò certo da te! Mettitelo bene in testa Alain Soisson!".

Le parole di Oscar risuonarono nel silenzio di tomba sceso in quella stanza.

Non sapeva se la minaccia, sapientemente mescolata alla vergogna d'atteggiarsi ad avanzi di galera, avrebbe sortito l'effetto di far desistere i soldati dal loro proposito.

Non lo sapeva e non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Un istante…

La porta si spalancò, sfondata da un calcio…

Il fucile spianato…

La canna dritta alla faccia di Alain Soisson, che quello si voltò, ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo tagliente del soldato André Grandier che gli stava di fronte adesso e gli ordinava di lasciare andare il comandante.

Alain Soisson, sfidato stavolta secondo canoni più comprensibili, tentò di opporsi, non lasciò la presa immediatamente ed all'istante intuì la canna del fucile spingere dritta nelle costole.

"Lasciala andare!" – sibilò André senza addentrarsi in ulteriori spiegazioni – "O giuro che ti ammazzo qui, all'istante!".

Alain Soisson, quasi attraversato da una specie d'illuminazione, comprese…

Sorrise stavolta, laconico, allontanando le mani dal comandante che portò le proprie alla gola, per attenuare un poco il dolore di quella stretta che ancora scorreva addosso.

S'accorse che uno dei bottoni della giacca si era strappato.

L'insignificante particolare la fece quasi barcollare, intuendo che nella foga di contrapporre il proprio orgoglio alle richieste degli avversari, non si era nemmeno resa conto del pericolo corso.

Tentò di restare lucida, uscire dalla stanza sulle proprie gambe.

André era solo e non ci sarebbe voluto nulla che quei soldati se la fossero presa anche con lui, anche se era armato.

Sfilò da un lato per sottrarsi al corpo di Alain che non era indietreggiato nonostante avesse lasciato la presa.

"Adesso avete un buon motivo per liberarvi di noi!" – disse Alain con disprezzo.

Sapeva che con tutto quello che era accaduto il comandante, un qualsiasi comandante, avrebbe buttato fuori lui e gli altri dai Soldati della Guardia senza troppi convenevoli.

Il comandante, non uno quasiasi, si fermò sulla porta.

Nonostante faticasse a respirare non risparmiò ad Alain e ai soldati un ultimo affondo, amaro commento all'incidente.

"Prima di giudicare una persona, donna o uomo che sia, ti consiglio di imparare a conoscerla Alain Soisson…ti risparmieresti queste scene patetiche e senza senso…".

Che l'altro rimase sorpreso a quelle parole.

"Tornate nei vostri alloggi adesso…" – concluse laconica uscendo lentamente, addosso gli occhi sorpresi di tutti

Solo André s'immaginò che lei non avrebbe fatto nulla.

Non avrebbe fatto nulla per non dare a quegli uomini la soddisfazione d'avere conferma che lei era finita lì solo per divertirsi, solo per prendersi gioco di loro, solo per avere il potere su qualcuno.

Non avrebbe fatto nulla, per non ammettere ch'era stata trattata come una donna a cui incutere timore…

Oscar entrò nel suo ufficio e si fermò in mezzo alla stanza.

Non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere la scrivania.

Non riuscì a fare un passo.

André chiuse la porta dietro di loro e in silenzio le girò intorno, ponendosi di fronte a lei.

Non riusciva a scorgere il viso, la testa di lei china, il corpo teso e perduto, immerso nella sorta di schiaffo morale e violento appena subito.

Si avvicinò ancora.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma non lo fece, anche se il suo corpo le era vicino.

E lei poteva osservare l'ombra di lui, davanti a sé.

Il capo di lei oscillò un poco, incerto.

Poi scese, quasi con disperazione e Oscar si rassegnò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla sinistra di André, un poco più giù, così da percepire il suo respiro e poi leggero il battito del cuore.

André non si mosse.

L'ascoltò respirare piano, le lacrime trattenute, imbrigliate dall'orgoglio, spezzate dalla paura e dalla rabbia.

Forse più dalla seconda che dalla prima.

Percepì le mani di lei muoversi aprirsi ed appoggiarsi delicatamente ai fianchi.

Così che fu lei ad ascoltare sotto le dita i fianchi di lui, grandi e forti, come li rammentava, anche se ora erano celati sotto l'uniforme.

Anche lui in fondo adesso si stava nascondendo dietro quella.

André non si mosse e non parlò.

Le consentì di restare così, appoggiata a sé, mentre ascoltava le lacrime scivolare silenziose e quasi gli parve che il corpo di lei avesse tremato davvero, scosso - non sapeva se fosse stato un bene o un male - dall'assurdo combattimento.

Lo scontro non era avvenuto sopra un palcoscenico…

Quella era la vita reale e quei soldati avevano semplicemente espresso il loro disprezzo per la nobiltà, per gli aristocratici…

Solo che lei racchiudeva quello scontro dentro il suo corpo di donna.

Non avrebbe mai potuto farci niente.

 _Una rosa non sarebbe mai diventata un lillà…_

Se lei fosse stata davvero un uomo non avrebbe percepito l'aggressione così intensamente come ora stava accadendo.

Se lei fosse stata un uomo sarebbe stata pervasa dalla rabbia e avrebbe punito quel gesto come la più grave delle insubordinazioni.

Ma lei non era un uomo.

Era una donna…

Nel bene e nel male…

 _Una rosa non sarebbe mai diventata un lillà…_

Le lacrime lì a gridare al mondo chi era davvero…

André concesse pochi istanti.

Lui immobile e lei appoggiata a sé.

Era tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto offrire, perché era tutto ciò che lei aveva chiesto.

Non in quel momento ma tanto tempo prima.

Corse alle mani di lei.

Le chiuse nelle sue e con altrettanta delicatezza le staccò da sé.

Si accertò che avesse la forza di stare in piedi, stringendole un poco le spalle e poi, quando comprese che lei era in grado di farlo, si allontanò di qualche passo.

Le girò di nuovo intorno dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Ora devo andare…" – ammise sommessamente.

Oscar annuì.

Sapeva che il comportamento di André era ciò lei aveva chiesto.

Non in quel momento ma tanto tempo prima.

Sentì la porta chiudersi ed al tempo stesso un nodo chiudere la gola.

Se lo meritava in fondo.

Lei era una donna…

Non c'erano più dubbi ormai.

Che avesse indossato l'abito della dea Minerva o l'uniforme di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…

Il Conte di Fersen gliel'aveva ricordato…

E poi la Regina Maria Antonietta…

E adesso anche Alain…

Anche lui glielo aveva appena sbattuto in faccia.

Lei era una donna…

E André l'aveva sempre saputo.

Al di sopra di tutti e persino di lei stessa.

271


	39. Maschere

_**Maschere**_

 _Stai tranquilla…_

 _Fa parte del copione…_

 _Non parlare…_

 _Non parlare…_

Nessun suono…

Solo il respiro leggero…

Solo la voce mormorata di André, a scorrere nella mente, sempre lì, nei momenti più impensati…

E poi la mano leggera appena appoggiata alla schiena, a chiudersi in un abbraccio che prendeva tutto di lei e lei non sentiva più alcun dolore, alcuna parola, se non che in quell'abbraccio era al sicuro, nonostante tutto…

La penombra dell'ufficio, al calare del sole, imprigionò i pensieri assieme ai lontano attimi perduti, eppure vivi, talmente intensi da impedire di continuare a scrivere, nonostante si sforzasse di dimenticare.

Era come se il corpo avesse deciso di seguire un'altra strada, la propria, distinta e diversa, dalla sua volontà, la propria.

Dissenso da ogni tentativo di resistere alle movenze leggere che s'affollavano e si susseguivano una sull'altra fino al pugno sbattuto sul tavolo…

Si tirò su…

S'appoggiò allo schienale della sedia ma non riuscì a stare seduta e allora si alzò e se ne andò, per calmare il respiro, per calmare i muscoli.

Nemmeno s'accorse d'essere seguita dallo sguardo incuriosito dei soldati che incrociava lungo il corridoio o nel cortile della caserma.

 _Era da una vita che volevo farlo…_

 _Ho preso solo ciò che mi è stato concesso…_

 _Io…io ti ho concesso tutto…_

 _Se non sapessi che hai la febbre direi che sei ubriaca…_

 _Sto solo cercando di scaldarti…_

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Mon petit amour…_

Glielo chiese, in silenzio, labbra immobili…

 _Tu non hai mai visto la mia uniforme vero André?_

 _Tu hai sempre visto solo e soltanto me._

 _Tu prima di tutti…_

 _Persino prima di me stessa…_

Il viso appena solcato dagli ultimi raggi del sole, mentre il vento aveva preso a sollevare lievi nuvole di polvere, turbini sottili in un tramonto asciutto e freddo…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo di fronte a sé e scorse il profilo di Victor Girodel…

 _Dio…_

Nessuno vedeva più la sua uniforme.

Nessuno…

La stoffa spessa e rigida l'aveva protetta per tutti quegli anni dagli sguardi ammirati e viscidi dei nobili di corte…

Dietro di essa si era nascosta per non ascoltare ciò che era…

Nessuno vedeva più la sua uniforme.

Nessuno…

I Soldati della Guardia erano arrivati a scrivere al Generale Bouillé per chiarire che non avrebbero mai preso ordini da una donna.

Neppure loro vedevano la sua uniforme e la volevano fuori da quell'incarico.

Nessuno vedeva più la sua uniforme.

Nessuno…

Nemmeno suo padre.

Anche il Generale Jaryaies si rammentò, alla fine, che lei era _una donna_ e decise di ricordarlo anche a lei, irritato o forse preoccupato dalla scelta della figlia di lasciare il prestigioso ruolo di Colonnello della Guardia Reale per finire a comndare gli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia.

Fece sentire la sua voce, imponendosi di richiamare la figlia a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo reale destino.

Una donna, appunto, a tutti gli effetti.

Nessuno vedeva più la sua uniforme.

Nessuno…

Nemmeno suo padre.

Novello Creonte, il Generale Jaryaies…

Che non vedeva più nemmeno ciò che era stata.

E perché nessuno lo vedesse più, impose alla figlia di mettere da parte le velleità di comandante, per adeguarsi alle regole che imperavano nella testa del genitore e al suo concetto di sottomissione della donna ad una autorità…

Paterna…

O altra che fosse.

Perché ciò accadesse in tempi rapidi, l'unica soluzione sarebbe stata trovare un marito che avrebbe finalmente posto fine alle scellerate intenzioni della figlia di sottrarsi all'autorità.

Le ragioni e la volontà e la potestà d'un marito ben avrebbero avuto ragione della figlia ribelle ed ormai fuori controllo.

In un'esigua manciata di giorni, da quando aveva assunto il comando dei Soldati della Guardia sfidando l'autorità del generale, la figlia vide così trasformata la propria esistenza da Minerva a novella Antigone, su cui s'abbattè la decisone paterna d'imporle di lasciare l'uniforme e trovarsi un marito.

Per tutelare la sua vita e la sua incolumità…

Sosteneva suo padre…

Creonte…

Per rimettere i ruoli al loro posto e trasformarla in una specie di bambola senza anima o intelletto, un burattino senza volontà né coscienza, si disse lei, Antigone, quando apprese da nanny la ragione della visita del Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel, ormai divenuto maggiore, una sera a casa Jaryaies.

Quasi credette di perdere il respiro mentre ascoltava le parole della vecchia governante che le confidava che il Generale Jaryaies sarebbe stato felice di concedere la sua mano al Maggiore Girodel.

Il futuro marito aveva già parlato con suo padre ed aveva espresso il desiderio di sposarla.

Quanti burattinai dunque…

Capaci di nascondersi dietro il senso dell'onore ed rispetto delle regole per piegare il destino di una donna.

C'era che lei aveva abdicato alla sua essenza femminile. Se non l'avesse fatto avrebbe compreso che la vicinanza di Girodel, a Le Havre, le sue parole, i suoi gesti, altro non erano che sottile presagio di sentimenti nascosti.

Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo e non l'aveva compreso.

Dunque lei proprio con era avezza a sentire e pensare ed atteggiarsi come una donna.

A tale conclusione, un senso di vuoto cinico ed evanescente pervase la coscienza.

S'osservò allo specchio, tentando d'intravedere nell'immagine riflessa una qualche parvenza di ciò ch'era stata fino ad allora.

Scorse, come in un vetro frantumato dai troppi colpi ricevuti, un'immagine diversa per ogni persona che aveva conosciuto nella vita, ogni distinta maschera indossata per compiacere ciascuno degli attori dell'assurda rappresentazione.

Non era mai stata consapevole, ma dopo aver recitato davvero, nel ruolo di una dea creata alla balzana intenzione di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta di trovare un'amante al suo amato Fersen, aveva compreso cosa significava recitare, impersonare un altro non solo su un palcoscenico di legno e stoffe e disegni dipinti ma persino su uno ben più ampio e disordinato, dove la recitazione assumeva i contorni d'una specie di farsa, dove al posto degli dei e dei principi e dei cacciatori, si animavano strane creature goffe ed informi, ghigno amaro e sardonico che sapeva di beffa per chi si fosse avventurato a tentare di comprenderne il significato.

In quel palcoscenico lei, donna, aveva indossato una maschera per figurarsi uomo…

Ora le veniva imposta una maschera per tornare ad interpretare il ruolo di una donna.

Nessuno le chiedeva di esserlo ma ciascuno le imponeva d'indossarne la maschera pee nascondere in fondo chi era sempre stata.

La maschera d'una donna che sarebbe andata in sposa ad un uomo a cui aveva dato degli ordini fino a qualche giorno prima.

Che razza d'interpretazione sarebbe mai stata!

In quel momento chissà perché le venne da ridere.

Unica isterica e soffocata reazione che si fece strada dentro la testa, mentre il disgusto la prese al pensiero che qualcuno, un uomo, un altro uomo, avrebbe potuto scorrere su di lei ed abbracciarla e baciarla e…

 _Nessuno l'avrebbe fatto!_

 _Nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatto!_

 _Perché?_

Perché lei non poteva distogliere i pensieri da André e da ciò che era stato.

Perché lei aveva già perso se stessa, assieme a lui.

Non in Normandia…

Ma ovunque e sempre…

André non le aveva mai imposto alcuna maschera…

Anzi, gliele aveva tolte tutte da viso consentendole di essere libera.

Ma senza neppure una maschera lei si era ritrovata nuda, indifesa…

Quella sera la visione di sé, nuda, senz'alcuna maschera, si sciolse richiamando la mente a ciò che era stata, a ciò che aveva vissuto ed ascoltato su di sé.

Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare ad indossare la maschera di un uomo se a nessuno veniva più in mente di considerarla tale!?

Se la figura che osservava nello specchio pareva appartenere al peggior nemico che avesse mai dovuto affrontare!?

Se l'immagine che scrutava un poco di sbieco, trasmetteva debolezza, la propria, a cui aveva ceduto e che tornava ad animarsi nei ricordi della mente, nella pancia, nella gambe!?

Quale maschera avrebbe indossato dunque!?

Ogni parte di sé aveva impresso un marchio, impronta evanescente che all'improvviso e senza che lei potesse farci nulla, riemergeva, richiamata magari da un raggio di sole più pallido degli altri, così simile alla nuvolaglia chiara e fredda del cielo di Normandia.

Oppure era un alito di vento che la colpiva in faccia, scompigliando i capelli…

Come le dita di André liberavano il volto, dolcemente, scoprendo le guance e scaldandole nelle mani.

Gesti fugaci, attimi sfuggenti, rammentati a chiudere la gola, al pensiero ch'era stata proprio lei a lasciarsi vincere dall'orgoglio e a gettare su di essi un velo spesso e scuro capace di offuscarne la potenza.

Che poi non sarebbero occorsi occhi così abili per scorgere quei ricordi.

Che non sarebbe stato facile chiedere alle mani di dimenticare la consistenza della pelle ed alle gambe di scordare il leggero tremore che scorreva quando era raggiunta, nel profondo, in ogni parte di sé.

E non sarebbe stato facile impedire alla mente di scordare l'oblio, sublime ondeggiamento, che prendeva il respiro e i muscoli, prima di cedere alla vibrazione tesa ed intensa, capace di togliere il respiro e sottomettere a sé indefiniti istanti di spazi dispersi.

Era una sfida contro se stessa e contro André, che pur non avendo fatto più nulla…

Pur avendola assecondata nella sua richiesta di mantenersi lontano…

André tornava sempre, implacabile e costante tortura.

Sottile, quando al mattino si alzava e andava a Parigi e lo incontrava dei corridoi della Caserma in Rue de La Chauseé d'Antin e le pareva, incrociandolo, d'ascoltare ancora il cupo ruggire del Mare di Normandia ed il suo respiro ed il suo viso osservato nel sonno, accanto a sé, immersa nell'odore caldo delle carezze minerali ed un poco aspre…

Smisurata quando, alla sera, prima del tramonto, lasciava la caserma per tornare a casa, sola, e lui restava lì, lontano, dove lei aveva deciso dovesse stare.

Arruolarsi, alla fine di tutto, era stata la miglior mossa di André – si disse con una punta di velata rabbia – perché così lui le sarebbe rimasto accanto, ma lontano…

E lei lo avrebbe visto lontano ma l'avrebbe avuto sotto gli occhi, sempre, senza poter far nulla.

Senza poterlo sfiorare, se non con lo sguardo…

Senza poterlo toccare, se non con lo sguardo…

E questo perché era stata proprio lei a chiederglielo.

E questo perché ora lei, anche lei che aveva imparato ad amare, iniziava a comprendere fino in fondo cosa significasse bruciare dal desiderio, seppur le mani restavano gelate e ferme, e dall'intenso sentire di se stessa immersa nell'altro, anima e corpo.

Sapeva che André l'amava…

Lo sapeva adesso, perché anche se non più come un tempo, lui correva ancora al suo sguardo, quando s'incrociavano nei corridoi della Caserma di Rue de la Chaussé d'Antin, e come nel passato le domandava, in silenzio, nessuna parola a violare il patto oscuro, se era proprio questa la vita che lei desiderava.

André non aveva mai avuto certezze su di loro.

Anche se lui aveva sempre saputo tutto su di loro.

E per assurdo ora era proprio lei ad ascoltarle su di sé.

Poche certezze…

In fondo ne sarebbe bastata ascoltare una sola.

Amava André.

Andrè sarebbe tornato ad essere visione implacabile e potente…

Demone astuto come lo rammentava…

Signore delle notti solitarie e degli abbracci vuoti e del desiderio che lei avrebbe dovuto ricacciare dentro di sé.

Perché il demone s'era già abbracciato a lei, amandola, intensamente, ed era riuscito a restare lì, sulla punta delle labbra, lì nell'incavo del collo, lì, sulla pelle leggera dei fianchi o in quella morbida della schiena.

Lui era lì, nelle dita intrecciate e strette e lasciate e poi riprese…

Nelle carezze intense ed audaci…

Nei baci umidi e fondi…

Lui era lì e ci sarebbe stato sempre, a rammentarle sempre e per sempre che lei era e sarebbe stata sempre una donna.

Tutte le volte che avesse alzato lo sguardo su di lei, magari solo per eseguire i suoi ordini…

André l'avrebbe guardata e lei non avrebbe potuto far altro che voltarsi, per non rischiare di cadere dentro il suo sguardo e dentro di lui che era stato in lei e l'aveva portata a divenire parte di sé e di quel tutto che erano loro.

Molto più della semplice somma di ciò che erano nella realtà.

Quella notte lo si perse nel buio della stanza ad osservare l'immagine di sé, riflessa nello specchio, appena lambita dalla luce flebile d'una candela.

Un'immagine sempre più lontana, quasi dispersa…

Una sola immagine, frammento chiaro ed oscuro al tempo stesso.

Non era Minerva quella…

Non era Antigone…

Non era nemmeno Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Quella era lei e lei non sarebbe mai fuggita da se stessa, da ciò che era stata, da ciò che aveva scoperto dentro di sé, sciolta nelle carezze di André, sollevata dalla pelle di André, stretta dalle braccia di André. Persa nel pensiero di lui, anche se lui non era più lì.

Lei dunque era una donna, null'altro e semplicemente che una donna.

Così si vide riflessa nello specchio ed alle spalle il demone scuro, solitario, implacabile.

No, non alle spalle…

Il demone era dentro di lei, ormai l'aveva compreso.

E sarebbe rimasto sempre dentro di lei.

Gli occhi si chiusero le mani e le dita non riuscirono a restar ferme, accarezzando pelle del collo e poi ancora più giù, sciogliendo un tocco incerto sui seni e poi ancora più giù, mentre la brezza leggera e profumata della primavera entrava dalla finestra e la nostalgia rapiva i sensi e la mente si perdeva ed una vibrazione sottile s'espandeva, battito dopo battito, percorrendo i sensi, dal cuore al ventre, dalle gambe alla gola, a colpirla, nel respiro un po' corto e distante.

Un brivido implacabile corse addosso mescolandosi all'aria nuova prepotente ed intensa che scivolava anch'essa su di lei…

Si rese conto che quel ricordo non sarebbe bastato...

E nemmeno richiamare dentro di sé le sensazioni…

Erano troppo intense e vive ed assolute e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a metterle a tacere, a nasconderle, ficcarle chissà dove perché per esse non ci sarebbe stato luogo della mente abbastanza lontano ed impervio per renderle innocue ed evitare ch'esse tornassero lì, sempre lì, a tormentare, per ricordarle ciò che era stata e ciò che erano stati assieme.

Ciò che forse erano ancora.

Anche André si chiese come avrebbe fatto a mettere a tacere ed ammansire i frammenti acuti e vivi dei ricordi, a cui spesso s'abbandonava, quando, nei momenti di solitudine, tornava a ciò che era stata la sua vita ed agli errori che aveva commesso, se così si potevano chiamare, per timore di perderla.

Nel profondo dell'animo non pensava di averla veramente persa.

André aveva assecondato la richiesta di Oscar di mantenersi distante da lei.

Ma lei era stata sua e lui era stato suo.

Nella fulgida libertà d'appartenersi il possesso s'era mutato in carezze baci istanti…

L'aveva amata intensamente, senza respiro, senza tempo, e adesso, pur non facendo nulla e pur stando lontano, lei era tornata ad essere costante tortura.

Sottile e pungente e silenziosa, al mattino, quando si alzava ed attendeva di vederla arrivare e correva alla sua figura, alle volte lontana, alle volte terribilmente vicina e allora la mente ed il cuore tornavano al cupo rumore del Mare di Normandia ed al viso di lei ed al respiro di lei, osservato nel sonno, accanto a sé, immerso nel sentore tiepido della pelle sfiorata dall'abbraccio…

Smisurata, alla sera, prima del tramonto, quando la osservava mentre lasciava la caserma, per tornare a casa e lui restava lì, lontano, dove lei aveva deciso dovesse stare…

Opaca e cupa, nei lunghi turni di guardia, di notte, la mente si sollevava al ricordo dei giorni freddi e del calore dei corpi cullati dalla vicinanza statica, dai respiri impercettibili nello scorrere silenzioso del tempo.

Dolce veleno…

Aveva percorso lei ed ora tornava a percorrere lui.

Arruolarsi, alla fine di tutto, era stata l'unica mossa, la più disperata ed assurda che gli fosse venuta in mente – si disse André con una punta di velata rabbia – perché così le sarebbe rimasto accanto e l'avrebbe avuta sotto gli occhi, anche senza poter far nulla.

Senza poterla sfiorare, se non con lo sguardo…

Senza poterla toccare, se non con lo sguardo…

Lei sarebbe stata la sua visione implacabile e potente…

Tutte le volte che avesse alzato lo sguardo su di lei, magari solo per eseguire i suoi ordini.

L'avrebbe guardata e poi non avrebbe potuto far altro che voltarsi, per non rischiare di cadere dentro il suo sguardo e dentro di lei che era stata in lui e l'aveva portato a divenire parte di lei e di quel tutto che erano loro.

Tutto…

Molto più della semplice somma di ciò che erano nella realtà.

Visione implacabile e potente…

Signora crudele delle notti solitarie e degli abbracci vuoti e del desiderio che avrebbe dovuto ricacciare dentro.

Eppure lei era una donna e sarebbe stata sempre una donna, anche se avesse cambiato nome e ruolo ed uniforme e vita…

La sua Oscar…

Che se anche avesse cambiato nome, una rosa avrebbe sempre conservato il suo profumo…

L'avrebbe tenuto con sé, André, su di sé, fino alla fine, anche se quella storia non avrebbe avuto una fine.

Gli sarebbe bastato quello.

No…

Quando apprese la notizia dell'imminente matrimonio per desiderio del padre – così gli raccontò nanny ch'era andata a trovarlo a Parigi – percepì il sangue rallentare e poi fermarsi nelle vene, mentre il respiro cedeva e si perdeva nell'oscurità fredda del lungo corridoio della caserma che lui percorse di corsa per sfuggire alla luce, al sole, al giorno che avrebbe continuato a scorrere mentre lui si sarebbe ritrovato in un'esistenza buia e solitaria.

L'unico occhio vigile velato da lacrime impossibili da ricacciare in gola che gl'impedirono d'accorgersi dello scenario atroce, occhi e braccia ostili a sbarrargli la strada.

André si chiese come fosse stato possibile che proprio in quel momento tutti si fossero accorti che Oscar era una donna.

E nelle intenzioni di tutti ci fosse la volontà di ricacciarla a recitare una parte che mai lei avrebbe accettato ed accolto senza colpo ferire.

Poteva essere accaduto dunque che averla amata avesse risvegliato in lei e nello sguardo e nella coscienza una bellevva oscura e nascosta, non quella del volto, degli occhi e dello sguardo.

Un'altra bellezza…

Né quella di Minerva…

Né quella di Antigone…

E neppure quella di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

La bellezza di una donna libera…

Raggiungere lei avrebbe significato appropriarsi della sua libertà.

I passi rimbombarono dentro l'antro scuro del corridoio.

André si stava chiedendo se lei avrebbe ceduto alla richiesta del Generale Jaryaies…

Per timore o rispetto.

Per paura o solitudine.

André si stava chiedendo se l'orgoglio smisurato che l'aveva portata ad allontanarsi da lui e poi la gelosia e poi l'incertezza avrebbero avuto la meglio sull'amore piccolo ed acerbo, appena nato, che lei, loro, assieme, avevano percepito dentro di sé, quando si erano amati, intensamente, senza respiro. Quello stesso sentimento che era corso tra loro forse persino quando ancora non sapevano di amarsi.

André se lo stava chiedendo, mentre sollevò lo sguardo…

Osservò di fronte a sé cinque soldati.

Alcuni erano gli stessi che avrebbero voluto dare una lezione al comandante per obbligarla a lasciare il Comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Perché prendersela con lui?

Perché s'era saputo che André aveva lavorato per una famiglia nobile fino a qualche tempo prima?

Non una famiglia qualsiasi ma proprio quella del comandante…

E fra i Soldati della Guardia era talmente forte l'avversione per i nobili che persino coloro che non lo erano, ma che li avevano serviti, erano guardati con sospetto.

Dunque André avrebbe potuto benissimo essere tacciato come spia.

Oppure perché era stato l'unico a correre in aiuto del comandante, puntando persino il fucile contro Alain che pure l'aveva fatto entrare nel corpo di guardia, dimostrando così solidarietà a quella donna e dunque avversione ai propositi degli avanzi di galera?

André non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, neppure ad Alain, il proprio passato e quello di Oscar.

Non avrebbe avuto senso.

E sarebbe stato altrettanto assurdo spiegare perché il giorno in cui il comndante era arrivato, lui era andato a parlarci…

Spia dei nobili…

Traditore…

Ce n'era abbastanza per stabilire ch'era necessario dargli una lezione, pestarlo di santa ragione.

La concatenazione di eventi non si rivelò poi tanto inutile.

Il destino avrebbe consentito di sfogare contro gli avversari l'impotenza e la disperazione…

Non era nobile…

Se lo fosse stato sarebbe stato lui a chiederla in sposa e non l'avrebbe più lasciata e non avrebbe mai accettato quell'assurda idea di lei di voler vivere come un uomo per paura di vivere come una donna.

André sapeva che Oscar l'aveva fatto per paura…

Solo per quella…

Lei aveva paura ma in quel momento André ne ebbe molta di più.

Paura di perderla, al punto che non si sottrasse ai colpi, ribattendoli, strattonato e tirato a terra, massacrato di botte, cinque contro uno…

I colpi si susseguirono ed ognuno di essi acuiva il dolore e sottraeva al corpo l'altro dolore, quello della perdita, quello del nulla che s'ingigantiva e divorava tutto.

Oscar l'ascoltò quella paura…

Indicibile e terribile…

L'ascoltò dentro si sé perché la vide nello sguardo di André.

E l'ascoltò nelle poche parole che uscirono dalla bocca dell'altro mentre lei lo osservava, a terra, stavolta la rissa o pestaggio che fosse, c'era stato davvero.

Le chiedeva di non sposarsi…

Le chiedeva di non farlo…

"Comandante…lo lascio nelle vostre mani…" – sentenziò il soldato Alain Soisson, accorso anche lui, contrariato dal pestaggio deciso senza il suo consenso, che in fondo André Grandier era suo amico, e Alain Soisson non se l'era mica presa perché l'altro gli aveva puntato un fucile alle costole.

Chiunque l'avrebbe fatto, persino lui, se si fosse trovato a difendere un comandante, un nobile…

Una donna…

Bieca e sporca valutazione…

Il soldato Alain Soisson alla fine comprese, mezzo sorriso di sbieco sulle labbra.

S'era avvicinato ad André, aveva ascoltato le medesime parole e lo sguardo s'era sollevato alla figura del comandante ch'era rimasta sulla porta, in attesa d'avvicinarsi, che lei non era donna dal facile isterismo.

Se aveva un cruccio quello restava saldamente ingoiato lì, nella gola.

S'alzò dunque il Soldato Alain Soisson ed uscì, che adesso aveva capito tutto e adesso c'era da scommetterci che se ne sarebbero viste delle belle…

Un soldato, un plebeo, innamorato d'una donna nobile, ficcata dentro un'uniforme e messa a comandare gli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, nel cuore della dannata Parigi…

 _Paris…_

Ci avrebbe pensato quella città a fare giustizia per tutti.

Fu lei a chinarsi, ad osservare il corpo disteso, tremante, un colpo di tosse a scuotere le spalle larghe…

Il corpo che lei aveva abbracciato, il corpo che aveva amato…

L'aiutò ad alzarsi…

"Come stai?" – chiese quando André riaprì gli occhi.

Gli passò un panno freddo sulla fronte e poi scese sulla tempia destra, gonfia e scura.

André non parlò, forse in ascolto del gesto lieve, che lei gli stava riservando e che pure era già dentro la testa, ricordo lontano di altre carezze, e gli scivolava addosso e colpirlo, forse più duramente di quanto non avessero fatto i soldati.

Le sue mani su di sé e la sua voce…

Senza dire nulla, scostò la mano di lei…

Il contatto e la vicinanza erano troppo per lui. Pietà o compassione non li avrebbe mai accettati.

Finché fosse stata lei a volerlo lontano, André sarebbe forse riuscito a trovare la forza di accontentarla ma adesso il pensiero del matrimonio diveniva tortura, indicibile.

Perderla, per assurdo che fosse, lo costringeva a mantenersi distante da lei, che il dolore inflitto sarebbe stato devastante ed impossibile da tollerare.

Adesso forse fuggire sarebbe stata la soluzione, non sapeva proprio dove avrebbe trovato la forza di accogliere quel dolore.

"Allora? Che cosa è successo?" – continuò lei mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui.

"Niente!" – sibilò amaro – "Come hai detto tu stessa una volta…diciamo che ho avuto una discussione!".

Occhi sgranati…

"André, non scherzare…quelli ti hanno pestato a sangue…perché?".

Scese allo sguardo chiuso di André, la domanda retorica poteva avere svariate risposte, una su tutte che gli avanzi di galera avessero appreso del loro precedente legame, come servo e padrona, e avessero stabilito che André non era degno d'essere considerato un uomo del popolo.

E la domanda contemplava persino la richiesta a lui, che André non era mai stato un attaccabrighe e quando c'era stato da menar le mani, in passato, lui l'aveva fatto solo per togliere lei dai guai.

Ma ora…

Voleva ascoltare la voce di lui…

Voleva il timbro caldo, a tratti insolente, a tratti lieve, della dolcezza che s'intuisce nei discorsi degli amanti, quando le voce possono sembrare le stesse ma in realtà solo gli amanti ne riconoscono il marchio oscuro e che appartiene solo a loro.

Si sentì in colpa…

"E' stato a causa mia?" – chiese piano, incerta, non tanto su quell'idea, quanto sul fatto che Andrè avesse intenzione di parlare di quella faccenda.

Parve quasi che fosse lei, proprio lei e solo lei, lì, in quel momento, a chiedergli di non lasciarla sola, a consentirle di restare con lui.

Anche se André avrebbe potuto, anzi avrebbe dovuto lasciarla sola, per come si era comportata lei.

André non si scompose e dopo poco tentò di alzarsi.

Saggiò la tenuta delle gambe, fece un passo e le passò oltre.

Non poteva restare lì, accanto a lei.

Non senza sapere cosa avrebbe deciso di fare nella sua vita e della sua vita.

"Che cosa farai?" – chiese, un filo di voce, voltandole le spalle, un poco esitante, quasi avesse paura della risposta.

La domanda era chiara e diretta però, inequivocabile.

Oscar si alzò e gli fu dietro.

André ascoltò il respiro silenzioso di lei, percepì il corpo di lei, alle spalle, vicino, incombente.

Fu lei a superarlo, appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

"Ti firmo un permesso per farti tornare a casa…è meglio che nanny si prenda cura di te…".

André rimase assorto alle parole.

Nessuna risposta, si chiese cosa poteva significare quel silenzio.

Possibile che lei avrebbe ceduto alla volontà di suo padre?

Possibile che lei avrebbe accettato di sposare Victor Girodel?

Possibile che l'orgoglio ferito e la paura di soffrire ancora l'avrebbero condotta così lontano da ciò che erano stati loro!?

Nell'aria intensamente profumata e dolce, André si ritrovò solo, fuori, poco lontano dall'ingresso del muro di cinta che racchiudeva gli edifici della caserma.

Solo, lontano, distante da tutto.

La luce del tramonto inondava il selciato ocra e poi ancora il piazzale, dove i soldati andavano ad scambiarsi qualche stoccata, per ingannare il tempo, per sfogare la rabbia della loro condizione, anch'essi prigionieri della loro miseria e dell'immobilità della loro vita.

Un angolo chiaro, nascosto, caldo, anche nelle sere di primavera, appena lambito dai raggi del sole morente, ingoiati dal profilo tenue e morbido delle colline basse che circondavano il quartiere alla periferia di Parigi.

Rifugio solitario di pensieri e ricordi da raccogliere, tenere vivi ed al tempo stesso scacciarli, renderli innoqui. Solo da essi, da quel tempo ormai finito, lui avrebbe potuto comprendere cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita.

Gli parve di sentire il corpo dissolversi, frantumato dai calci e dai pugni che avevano attinto i muscoli e la pelle e le ossa…

Colpito dalle sensazioni ch'erano ormai un vago ricordo, tenute strette solo dalla coscienza, le mani vuote e lui incapace di muovere un passo in qualsiasi direzione, che non fosse quella dove era lei.

Non poteva fuggire da lei e nemmeno sarebbe potuto restarle accanto.

Che razza di vita sarebbe stata la sua?

Se il suo corpo si fosse dissolto, all'istante…

Quanto avrebbe voluto che accadesse…

Non accettò di tornare a casa come gli aveva chiesto Oscar.

Quella caserma era la sua casa, ormai non ne aveva altre.

Il loro mondo, la loro storia erano racchiusi dentro di loro.

La loro storia...

Non solo quella vissuta negli ultimi mesi ma quella di tutta la loro vita.

Non si sarebbe potuta definire casa la residenza dei Jaryaies, dove anche se solo per pochi giorni aveva vissuto assieme a lei, intensamente, come mai era accaduto prima di allora.

Quei giorni erano conclusi, perduti per sempre, dunque per lui quella non era più una casa, la sua casa.

Avrebbe tenuto dentro di sé i frammenti, gli echi dei respiri, il silenzio del sonno, solo quelli, non sarebbe mai tornato in quella casa senza di lei.

Nei muscoli, la eco dei colpi ricevuti dai suoi nuovi compagni.

Nella testa, la eco delle loro parole, a giustificare l'assurda punizione per essere stato un servo dei nobili.

Era solo un servo…

Non faceva parte del loro mondo.

E come servo neppure faceva parte del mondo a cui apparteneva lei.

 _Non sei più nulla…-_ si disse André, passandosi la mano sul labbro che aveva ripreso a sanguinare piano.

Nel cuore la eco della propria voce, lontana…

Un grido secco…

 _Oscar…ma…mi hai morso…maledizione…_

Lo sguardo di lei, stranito, il respiro veloce, e negli occhi e nelle mani tese una sola domanda…

 _Cosa stavi facendo André?_

 _Già…che cosa ho fatto?_

 _Ho voluto avvicinarmi a te._

 _Ho osato ciò che non avrei nemmeno dovuto pensare._

 _Se non mi fossi mai avvicinato a te tu saresti ancora a Versailles…_

 _Se non ti avessi mai tradito tu non avresti mai sentito la necessità di fuggire da tutto…_

 _Se io fosse stato sincero adesso saresti ancora mia…_

André sollevò lo sguardo.

Mise a fuoco, nella penombra della sera, un'immagine che gli fece male, gelando i muscoli e chiudendo la gola.

Vide Oscar mentre si avviava al cancello della caserma.

E fuori, il lento incedere di una cavallo che si avvicinava.

Victor Girodel era venuto per accompagnare Oscar a casa.

La sua Oscar…

André li vide lasciare la caserma, mentre il tramonto rosso scivolava sulle due figure.

Lei così perfetta, bella, lontana, il capo un po' chino, si voltò un istante.

Andrè si chiese a cosa stesse pensando e se anche a lei quel momento facesse male tanto quanto ne stava facendo a lui.

André strinse i pugni.

Non era più neppure geloso ormai…

Perché solo chi è felice può permettersi di essere geloso.

Il suo mondo si stava inesorabilmente frantumando e disperdendo, silenziosamente, nella notte profumata e struggente, mentre le ombre lunghe e scure si allungavano per inghiottire il resto del mondo.

27


	40. Amour

_Farò della mia anima uno scrigno  
per la tua anima,  
del mio cuore una dimora  
per la tua bellezza,  
del mio petto un sepolcro  
per le tue pene.  
Ti amerò come le praterie amano la primavera,  
e vivrò in te la vita di un fiore  
sotto i raggi del sole.  
Canterò il tuo nome come la valle  
canta l'eco delle campane;  
ascolterò il linguaggio della tua anima  
come la spiaggia ascolta  
la storia delle onde._

 ** _Kahil Gibran_**

 _ **Amour**_

Ascoltava l'incedere lento del cavallo.

Accanto a sé Victor Girodel parlava piano, descrivendo ciò che aveva provato quando l'aveva rivista a Le Havre e poi, dopo, quando lei era scomparsa e lui era tornato a Parigi chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto.

Ascoltava le parole, in ognuna di esse scorreva un'immagine.

La locanda del porto e poi la rissa…

L'aria fredda della casa vuota in Normandia…

Il tepore di un'unica stanza, calda, raccolta, i vestiti piegati con cura e quella camicia troppo grande messa addosso da mani che la conoscevano e l'avevano sfiorata con rispetto.

Quella camicia, adesso lo ricordava nitidamente, emanava un profumo inconfondibile, un sentore che lei aveva rincorso per miglia e miglia.

E poi le due bottigliette verdi quasi vuote…

La visione di un demone che si animava di fronte a lei dentro di lei…

 _Che cosa ci fai qui?_

 _Tu, piuttosto, che cosa ci fai in Francia!?_

 _Stai lontano da me!_

 _Stai bene…tu stai bene…_

 _Perché sei tornata?_

 _E tu perchè non sei partito?_

 _Perché non sei andata in Svezia?_

 _Finiscila!_

 _No…questa volta no! Non posso finirla…non posso!_

 _Hai paura?_

 _Cosa?_

 _Hai paura Oscar?_

 _Io non ho paura!_

 _Se soltanto tu mi avessi ascoltato, se soltanto avessi accettato di ascoltare te stessa e concedermi almeno una speranza…_

 _Una speranza…_

 _Ma posso confessarti e ormai non temo più di farlo che io, anch'io avevo paura…_

 _Paura? Di cosa? Di me? Avevi paura che io scoprissi qual'era la tua vita?_

 _Si…_

 _Che avevi avuto altre donne? Amanti?_

 _No…_

 _No?_

 _Non ci sono mai state altre donne…_

 _E Maileen allora?_

 _No, nemmeno lei…_

 _Cosa significa? Sei partito con lei…tutti sanno che è la tua fidanzata…_

 _Non ci sono mai state altre donne, fidanzate…amanti….nulla!_

 _Non c'è stato nulla all'infuori di ciò che sentivo e sento per te te…_

 _Per me?_

 _Tu sei stata la sola, l'unica…e…no, non c'è stata nessun'altra e sì, io avevo paura di te…è vero. Non mi vergogno di confessarlo…_

 _Tu…tu avevi paura?_

 _Si…avevo paura…una paura folle perché io non mi sarei mai potuto avvicinare a te…_

 _Avevo paura che non avrei mai potuto stringerti a me…come adesso…_

 _Che cosa vuoi dire?_

 _Io avevo paura che il tempo di restare dentro il tuo cuore non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza…avevo paura di non poterti dire che ti amo…e che non avrei potuto esistere senza di te…_

 _Non hai niente da dire adesso?_

Nel silenzio, nel ricordo dell'abbraccio…

Nel vento che scorreva leggero colmando il paesaggio di luce rosata e lieve…

"Vi amo…con tutto il mio cuore…" - il tenero affondo di Girodel - "Mi maledico…di poter pronunciare solo tale mediocre parola…".

Silenzio…

"Perdonate…" - la eco delle parole di Girodel – "Dite qualcosa…".

L'accorata richiesta di una risposta all'accorata confessione…

"Il vento passa attraverso il mio cuore…".

Nella mente la eco di altre parole, lontane ed incombenti…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Che mediocre parola davvero…_

 _Tu lo sapevi già…_

 _L'avevi sempre saputo…_

 _Insolente…_

 _Si sono un insolente…lo sono…ma…mi domando se io non abbia preso solo ciò che mi è stato concesso?_

 _Cosa…_

 _Tu mi hai concesso di entrare in te…sei stata tu a dirmi che potevo farlo…anche se forse nemmeno te n'eri resa conto…_

 _Allora, se è così, perché te ne sei andato? Perché hai lasciato che Fersen mi portasse via?_

 _E se è come penso che sia allora perché tu non sei partita con lui? Perchè hai lasciato …perché hai lasciato il conte…perché?_

 _André finiscila di rispondere alle mie domande con altre domande!_

 _E tu smettila di fare tante domande!_

 _Ripetilo se hai coraggio…_

 _Ripetilo ancora…_

 _Insolente!_

 _Davvero?_

 _Insolente…_

 _Lo sono davvero si…anche adesso?_

Un contatto intenso si sciolse nella mente…

La mano di André appoggiata a lambire i fianchi stringendoli un poco e così le sue labbra insinuate ancora un poco.

 _Sei un insolente…_

La mano di André a scorrere dal fianco alla schiena, liberamente…

Occhi chiusi, respiro lieve, nessuna paura…

 _E adesso cosa dici?_

 _Te lo ripeto…tu…_

 _Si dillo di nuovo che sono un insolente, voglio che sia soltanto tu a fermarmi altrimenti io non lo farò…non lo farò più…_

 _Insolente!_

 _Insolentissimo…si…_

Oscar strinse le redini, un brivido corse lungo la schiena mentre ascoltava le parole colme dal fondo delle viscere…

Il vento attraversava i capelli, la percorreva proprio come il respiro di André…

La sua bocca…

Le labbra capaci di trovare l'istante di sospensione del respiro…

 _Sai di sale…_

 _C'era burrasca fuori…_

 _Miele salato…_

Labbra appena salate, colme del suo sesso, del respiro caldo frantumato dall'oblio d'una vibrazione sottile e potente a liberare la mente sospesa ed annullata nell'orgasmo infinito, nella tenerezza d'un abbraccio che avrebbe impedito di fuggire da se…

Labbra capaci d'insinuarsi nelle nicchie più segrete della pelle, torturarla piano, piccoli cerchi, fino ad impedire di respirare ancora…

E poi lasciarla e proseguire, altrove…

Dove avesse deciso lui…

Dove avesse desiderato lei…

Percorrendo una strada che solo lui era stato in grado di percorrere, attraverso carezze intense e veloci e quasi violente, indugiando a passi lenti e profondi ed intensi fino a togliere il respiro, di nuovo…

Ancora ed ancora…

 _Mon petit amour…_

Ecco cos'era lei…

Nella sua uniforme dorata e severa.

Nella sua voce potente e chiusa…

 _Mon petit amour…_

Ecco tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto essere…

Sempre e per sempre.

Si riebbe dai pensieri, poche parole uscirono dalla bocca.

Severe e dure e taglienti…

"Anche se sono nato nobile…diventerò il vostro più fedele servitore…fin anche uno stalliere…".

L'ultima richiesta di Girodel…

"Anche se siamo nobili nessuno di noi ha il diritto di parlare come se fosse un servo…"– sentenziò fredda, colpendo le reni del cavallo…

Scomparve Oscar François de Jarjayes nel buio più cupo della sera, senza degnare il suo accompagnatore neppure di uno sguardo.

Chissà se quelle parole erano riferite a lui, oppure…

Chissà se stava parlando con André, anche se lui non era lì, anche le sue dita ora erano su di lei e come gocce di pioggia la percorrevano insinuandosi dentro di lei…

Chissà a cosa si stava ribellando?

All'imposizione assurda senza senso e tirannica, anche se animata dall'intento di proteggerla, di suo padre?

Ai sentimenti di Girodel che lei non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare, neppure se André non fosse mai esistito!?

Oppure a se stessa?

Al proprio senso del dovere che l'avrebbe costretta ad interpretare quel nuovo ruolo che suo padre stava scegliendo per lei!?

Dentro di lei una sola certezza.

Mai avrebbe ceduto ad alcuna delle assurde volontà.

Non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Ciascuna di queste volontà altro non avrebbe avuto pregio che scatenare un moto di ribellione.

Come se trovarsi un avversario fosse rimasto l'unico scopo della vita.

 _§§§_

Dentro di sé il timore di perdere la battaglia mentre in un pomeriggio tiepido e brillante un domestico giunse trafelato in caserma annunciando che il Generale Jaryaies era stato ferito in un agguato, teso probabilmente per colpire il Generale Bouillè che si trovava assieme a lui.

Il gelo percorse le vene, salì a cavallo, corse come una furia verso casa.

Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se a suo padre fosse accaduto qualcosa.

Improvvisamente vide se stessa, sola, senza di lui, senza quell'uomo che, nel bene e nel male, aveva rappresentato tutto nella sua vita.

E che adesso dal suo letto, le chiedeva, la implorava di darle ascolto e cambiare vita e scegliere di diventare una donna.

L'unico desiderio espresso a sua figlia…

Quando lei aveva dichiarato che avrebbe fatto di tutto per prendere quelli che l'avevano ferito, Jarjayes aveva gelato il sangue di nuovo, che per lui sarebbe stata gioia ben maggiore poterla condurla all'altare con l'abito bianco.

Distorta e soffocante prova d'un amore estremo, devastante, senza via d'uscita…

Si sentì stremata, sola…

Colpita da quella che, a differenza di tutti quelli che aveva ricevuto nella vita, non era un ordine, un'imposizione dispotica e senz'appello ma una specie di supplica, rozza forse e che voleva andare a colmare, forse ormai troppo tardi, una scelta scellerata compiuta tanti anni prima.

Quello stesso giorno suo padre la informò che presto si sarebbe tenuto un ballo in suo onore.

Vi avrebbero preso parte tutti i migliori partiti delle famiglie nobili e lei sarebbe stata corteggiata come meritava il suo rango.

Le ordinava…

Ascoltò suo padre.

Il tono subdolamente dolce nella richiesta dal sapore salvifico, non si sapeva bene se nei confronti della figlia oppure per salvare se stesso dall'errore troppo grande.

Le ordinava di vestirsi e pettinarsi e truccarsi…

Ascoltò suo padre, rabbia crescente a chiudere la gola.

Le veniva ordinato di vestirsi, pettinarsi, truccarsi e andare al ballo a cui avrebbero partecipato i rampolli delle migliori famiglie nobili di Parigi.

Per ammirare lei…

Lei che si era sempre sottratta agli sguardi dei cortigiani…

Lei che si era nascosta da una vita dentro la rigida uniforme…

Lei che non aveva mai immaginato un futuro che non fosse avvolto in essa.

Ascoltò suo padre e d'improvviso corse con la mente alle notti silenziose ad ascoltare le braccia intorpidite dagli allenamenti estenuanti e le gambe disfatte e poi il tocco alla benda ruvida che nanny posava con delicatezza sull'ennesimo graffio che aveva graffiato la pelle.

Cicatrici rimarginate e quasi invisibili ma ancora vive a rammentare nell'anima e nella mente tutti i passi sbagliati, gli affondi in ritardo, le parate unefficaci.

Suo padre lì, pronto a riprenderla, correggerla, perché lei doveva raggiungere la perfezione in un mondo governato dalla forza degli uomini.

E poi la caduta nel vuoto quel giorno, quando le dissero che lei non era un maschio ma una bambina, mentre il corpo mutava, divenendo flessuoso e gentile, e la pelle liscia e morbida e le vesti d'un tratto macchiate di rosso a cancellare per sempre tutte le poche certezze.

Cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita e come avrebbe fatto a far combaciare tutti i pezzi?

In un modo o nell'altro le pareva d'esserci riuscita.

I pezzi s'erano abbinati, seppur a fatica.

Adesso le veniva imposto di scompaginarli di nuovo per andare a ricomporre un quadro dove lei sarebbe stata ciò che era – una donna – ma che lei non avrebbe voluto essere.

Non una donna ma quella donna.

Amava suo padre ed al tempo stesso non avrebbe potuto che odiarlo.

Alla fine di tutto, nella mente ad ogni passaggio della strana e dolorosa ed intensa esistenza, s'avvide della densa consistenza d'punto fermo, costante ed invisibile, centro di ogni pensiero, luogo e tempo immutevole a cui tornare anche se solo per pochi istanti, per riprendere fiato, far rallentare il cuore.

Era stato suo padre a creare quel punto fermo.

Suo padre ora era lì, davanti a sé, aria mesta da salvatore nello sguardo speranzoso.

Il punto fermo era lì, anche lui, proprio alle sue spalle.

Si voltò silenziosamente, verso André, ch'era entrato nella stanza.

Anche lui era tornato a casa e adesso ascoltava le parole del Generale Jaryaies, mentre l'uomo chiedeva ad André, proprio ad André, di accertarsi che sua figlia sarebbe andata a quel ballo e che l'avrebbe accompagnata.

Proprio lui…

Lo sguardo impassibile di André…

Il cenno di consenso alla richiesta…

S'immaginò Oscar che non potesse esistere al mondo punizione peggiore per un uomo.

Non a causa della scelta del Generale Jarjayes e della sua assurda idea di trovare a lei un marito.

E neppure per gli errori che André poteva aver commesso.

E neppure perché loro appartenevano a classi sociali diverse.

Soltanto lei era causa di ciò che stava accadendo.

Osservò André, riconobbe nel suo silenzio ciò che doveva essere stata la sua vita, tutta la sua vita, silenziosa e presente verso di lei.

Riconobbe il dolore che lei, solo lei, gli aveva causato, e che lei, soltanto lei, in quel momento, di nuovo, stava infliggendo.

Lei ed lo smisurato orgoglio d'avere il controllo delle cose.

Lei e la sua paura, altrettanto grande, di perdere se stessa, come ci si perde quando si ama ed ogni cosa diviene rischio, sfida, salto nel buio.

Uscì, senza aprire bocca, dirigendosi verso la propria stanza.

Dietro di se sentì la porta della stanza di suo padre chiudersi.

Anche André era uscito ma era rimasto fermo nel corridoio buio.

Anche lei s'arrestò, così da indurre lui a raggiungerla.

La porta della camera si chiuse mentre in pochi passi fu in mezzo alla stanza.

Andrè non si mosse a ridosso della porta, quasi appoggiato ad essa.

Era buio ormai, entrambi in ascolto del proprio respiro silenzioso.

"Un ballo in mio onore...che assurdità!" – imprecò - "Che idiozia!".

"Calmati…" – rispose André, con un filo di voce.

Lui non lo era ma non poteva darlo a vedere.

La scelta sarebbe spettata a lei.

Nessuna supplica, nessun isterismo, lei era libera…

Strinse i pugni…

"Come André non sei contento!? Sono diventata famosa!" – continuò sarcastica – "Improvvisamente tutti sembrano accorgersi che io sono _solo_ una donna…".

"Oscar…".

Andrè s'avvicinò mantenendosi dietro di lei.

Appoggò una mano sulla spalla.

"Lasciami!".

Si scostò allontanandosi e la presa di Andrè si fece più decisa.

L'afferrò per un braccio per fermarla, mentre lei pareva volesse letteralmente scomparire da lì, da quella casa, accelerando il passo per divincolarsi e guadagnare più spazio, lontano da lui.

Non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte.

"Fermati!".

S'arrese…

Il braccio prigioniero della mano di André.

E nel respiro il respiro di lui, dietro di sé.

Un respiro calmo che la faceva impazzire.

Come poteva André mantenersi così calmo, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro, dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto passare lei, eppure…

"Oscar tu non sei _solo_ una donna. Tu sei una donna!".

André dovette trattenere le parole.

Nella mente l'ordine di lei di stare lontano, non occuparsi più di lei.

Certo occuparsi di Oscar per lui aveva ben altro significato.

Ma arrivati a quel punto avrebbe potuto essere lei, solo lei, a comprendere cosa avrebbe voluto realmente da se stessa e, forse, da loro.

 _Mio padre dev'essere impazzito_ – rimunginò lei, muta – _Come potrei sposare un uomo…e prendere ordini da un marito e….è assurdo…non potrei mai farlo…_

Dunque la questione non era solo sposare Girodel a cui aveva dato degli ordini fino a qualche tempo prima.

A rigore di logica aveva dato ordini anche ad André…

Ma lui…

Lui…

Non erano mai stati ordini quelli…

Non avrebbero mai potuto esserlo.

André era diverso da tutti gli altri…

André era diverso.

La mano di André lentamente lasciò la presa e scivolò giù. Di nuovo.

Era di nuovo libera.

Lui non avrebbe mai potuto scegliere al posto suo.

Lei era libera.

"Io ora devo andare…" – disse piano.

I passi verso la porta che s'apriva.

André uscì di contro a nanny ch'entrava, silenziosa, il volto scuro, per eseguire ordini che un tempo, in un altro tempo, avrebbe atteso d'eseguire da una vita.

 _Da una vita..._

 _In un altro tempo._

Si voltò solo un istante per osservare l'ombra di André scomparire nel corridoio buio.

Nanny alla fine chiuse la porta, porgendole l'abito per il ballo.

Non c'era molto tempo…

Nella voce della governante una sorta di remoto ed inaspettato rancore, per quell'incarico che le era stato imposto, in maniera del tutto sorprendente.

Per anni nanny aveva sperato di vedere la sua bambina fare il suo debutto in società vestita come si conveniva ad una donna del suo rango.

Eppure adesso che forse sarebbe accaduto proprio questo, persino nanny pareva provare avversione alla visione di un destino che sarebbe mutato così all'improvviso per condurre la sua bambina al contro d'una sorta di triste competizione indetta tra i migliori partiti delle famiglie nobili, quasi lei fosse diventata un trofeo da conquistare.

Una competizione che l'avrebbe portata lontano da quella casa e da suo nipote.

Che ne sarebbe stato allora di André e del legame che nanny aveva intuito essere divenuto così intenso tra lui ed Oscar?

Questo nanny non avrebbe potuto chiederlo apertamente a nessuno.

Lo chiese a lei dunque, lo sguardo silenzioso mentre le dita appuntavano lievi gli spilli per completare la foggia intarsiata del corpetto.

Ciascuno degli spilli pareva ficcarsi nel cuore…

La stoffa lieve e chiara trafitta così come trafitto sarebbe stato il destino amaro e disperso.

S'accorse di una lacrima silenziosa sulle guance della donna.

Anche nanny dunque temeva quel destino.

André tornò in camera ed il cuore e la mente come sospesi dispersi annullati nel vortice di avvenimenti contro i quali non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.

Non tanto perché non si sarebbe potuto ribellare all'ordine del generale.

Ma perché non poteva ribellarsi a lei e a ciò che lei gli aveva imposto.

La decisione di Oscar di vivere come un uomo di fatto stava ancora lì, a paralizzare ogni movimento, ogni pensiero, ogni sentore di speranza che moriva ora dopo ora.

La decisione di Oscar di non volere più avere a che fare con lui, perché lui aveva vissuto una vita distante e nascosta era ancora lì, e nulla l'avrebbe cancellata.

André si chiese se la rabbia di Oscar fosse derivata dal fatto che il padre volesse imporle di vivere come una donna oppure…

Ormai nulla aveva più senso.

La sua rabbia si invece, quasi al limite della disperazione.

Il pensiero di lei, avvolta in un abito forse molto simile a quello che lui le aveva visto addosso nei panni di Minerva…

Il pensiero di lei corteggiata ed ammirata da uno stuolo di nobili rampolli…

Un palcoscenico reale e quella rappresentazione questa volta li avrebbe divisi per sempre.

Gli era stato chiesto d'accompagnarla al maledetto ballo.

Un sorriso cinico e disgustato scorse sulle labbra.

Sveva accettato non per rispetto del generale ma perché avere accanto lei, anche in quell'assurdo avvenimento, era tutto ciò a cui avrebbe potuto ambire.

Si sarebbe nutrito di lei e l'avrebbe amata comunque, anche se lei fosse stata di un altro, anche se lui non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di tenerla tra le braccia.

Quasi avesse deciso di immolarsi, come una sorta di angelo che l'avrebbe protetta da chiunque e persino da se stessa.

Lui un angelo…

Rise quasi mentre intuì le lacrime scendere silenziose.

I pugni chiusi…

Avrebbe voluto gridare e uscire da lì e tornare davanti al viso di lei, per dirle in faccia che lei era pazza e che tutto quanto stava accadendo non aveva alcun senso…

Per assurdo ora era lei ad essere divenuta demone silenzioso ed implacabile che non l'avrebbe più lasciato e si sarebbe divertito ad insinuarsi dentro i suoi sensi, tutti, per il resto della sua vita.

Ecco cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Un angelo umiliato da un demone.

André si sedette a terra, la testa appoggiata alla parete, le mani chiuse.

Respirò piano.

No…

Lui non avrebbe avuto la forza di combattere contro quel demone.

Lui era uguale a quel demone e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai superato l'altro.

L'altro...

Alter ego di se stesso…

L'altro che conduce alla follia, all'estasi, al tutto…

Lei era tutto e lui era niente.

 _§§§_

Un sommesso tocco alla porta indusse Oscar a ridestarsi dai suoi pensieri.

Stava rimuginando tra sé e sé sull'assurdità di partecipare al ballo organizzato in suo onore, proprio come fosse stato il debutto in società d'una giovane dama che si presenta al mondo, si mette in mostra.

Esibisce dote, bellezza, qualità…

Tutto racchiuso in un elegante abito, attraverso movenze sinuose e perfette…

Tutto studiato per colpire l'attenzione, attirare il partito migliore, trovare un marito e sposarsi e consentire al padre di mettere finalmente fine alle proprie angosce di genitore.

E mettere fine, definitivamente, alla libertà di lei.

"Avanti…".

I turni di guardia erano stati predisposti e nell'ufficio del comandante e nel resto della caserma regnava il silenzio più assoluto.

André entrò.

Come aveva promesso al Generale Jarjayes era venuto ad avvisarla ch'era ora di uscire e tornare a casa perché lei potesse cambiarsi e prepararsi.

Lei non smise di scrivere. André si chiese a cosa stesse pensando.

Lei non smise di scrivere e si chiese a cosa mai potesse pensare lui, che si stava prestando all'assurdo gioco.

Non poteva crederci che André, proprio lui, avesse acconsentito alla richiesta di suo padre ad accompagnarla al ballo.

Non poteva essere solo per rispetto verso suo padre.

Non poteva essere solo per quello…

"C'è ancora tempo!" – sibilò senza alzare gli occhi dai fogli sul tavolo.

"No, non c'è n'è dato che devi tornare a casa per cambiarti…" – replicò lui piccato.

"André non c'è bisogno che tu venga con me!" – gridò sollevando lo sguardo, tentando di farlo desistere.

Assurdo l'atteggiamento di André.

Possibile che non gli facesse male quel gesto e che lui fosse in grado di lasciarla andare!?

Possibile che stesse accadendo di nuovo, com'era accaduto in passato, quando lui l'aveva lasciata andare via con il Conte di Fersen!?

Certo, allora non sapevano di amarsi o almeno…

Lei non lo sapeva ma lui…

André, secondo quello che le aveva detto l'amava…

L'aveva sempre amata.

E allora…

Adesso…

Lei l'aveva allontanato perché voleva vivere come un uomo e perché lui le aveva mentito…

E adesso che tutti s'affannavano a costringerla a vivere come una donna…

André voleva assistere alla sua sconfitta, alla sua disfatta!?

Forse quella era una sorta di vendetta…

Assurdo!

Di nuovo il proprio stupido ed assurdo orgoglio a mescolarsi ed intorbidire ciò che l'aveva attratta e legata e mescolata e dissolta in lui…

Ciascuno di loro possedeva dentro di sé l'impronta dell'altro ed essa pulsava ora e gridava e…

"L'ho promesso a tuo padre…" – chiosò André laconico.

"No! Non ho necessità d'essere accompagnata!" - tagliò corto lei – "Mio padre te l'ha chiesto semplicemente perché non si fida di me! Ma puoi stare tranquillo…non verrò meno alla sua richiesta!".

Sussultò André, lo sguardo fisso a lei, dunque lei aveva deciso…

Un passo, Oscar s'avvicinò…

"Come puoi fare una cosa simile?" – chiese gli occhi addosso.

Lei gli aveva detto di stare lontano ma lui non aveva obbedito…

Lei gli aveva detto di non avere più bisogno di lui ma lui non ci aveva creduto.

Lei non gli aveva mai detto di non amarlo più.

"Tu me l'hai insegnato! Una persona può essere e fare ciò che vuole nella propria vita. Tuo padre mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti ed io…".

"André ma come puoi…come puoi riuscire a…a fare questo?".

Dunque non era perché lei si sentiva usata…

Chiedeva come lui fosse capace di _mettersi da parte,_ così, come se niente fosse accaduto.

"A fare cosa? A cosa ti riferisci? Ad essere così distante e lontano da te?".

"Tu non sei così…".

Le parole uscirono d'istinto, soffocate, persino lei si stupì d'averle pronunciate, la stizza sovrastata e dispersa, come intrappolata.

"Così…" – chiese André fissando il suo sguardo – "Come…".

Un passo verso di lei, la guardò, parole quasi sprezzanti.

"Non hai forse deciso tu che io ero così!? Non hai forse stabilito tu che io ti ho sempre ingannata!? Che non sono mai stato sincero con te!? Io sono come tu hai ritenuto che fossi…e come vedi anch'io posso essere chi voglio e adesso sono esattamente come tu mi hai chiesto di essere…".

Parole mormorate piano.

Il senso cinico di contro al tono della voce sorprendentemente caldo…

Accusò che la testa quasi aveva preso a girare, le gambe tremarono, le viscere attraversate dal lieve respiro, non incombente ma anelato, vicinissimo a sé.

André eseguiva semplicemente degli ordini. I suoi e quelli di suo padre.

Lo osservò, così vicino, eppure assolutamente lontano.

Il respiro venne meno, davvero, la gola si chiuse, come i pugni, ch'era stata lei a volerlo…

Le lacrime s'insinuarono, lei disperatamente ostinata a non cadere nello sguardo di lui.

Distante…

Si vide così distante.

Stava provando sulla sua pelle l'essenza delle proprie parole.

André, con il suo gesto si stava allontanando, proprio come lei aveva fatto e aveva ordinato di fare a lui.

Lui si stava allontanando e mentre accadeva questo lei sentiva che sarebbe caduta, di nuovo.

Sarebbe caduta dentro…

Di lui e se stessa

La calma e la fermezza di André disorientarono, spegnendo in un solo istante la rabbia, ammansendo la nota di ribellione genericamente ficcata nella voce, ormai da troppo tempo.

Una nota riservata a tutti, indistintamente…

Per la prima volta ebbe paura.

Paura che da quella sera in poi, realmente, nessuno di loro sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.

Paura che, da quella sera in poi, ciascuno di loro e soprattutto lei avrebbe perso il rispetto di sé.

Accettare di diventare una donna a quel modo…

Una bambola destinata a prendere ordini in nome dell'onore e del rispetto verso regole a cui lei stessa si era ribellata da sempre.

Regole in cui, nonostante tutto, lei aveva riposto tutte le sue uniche certezze.

"Hai paura?" – chiese André calmo.

Lo sguardo si spalancò.

Come faceva André a sapere sempre tutto!?

Era questo che spaventava.

E a lei invece pareva di non sapere più nulla.

"Cosa? Cosa vuol dire se ho paura!? No! Smettila di chiedermi sempre se ho paura. Io non ho paura!".

Scostò lo sguardo, s'allontanò, andando verso la finestra ad osservare la luce infuocata del tramonto rosso e brillante, che inondava gli edifici scuri e grigi della caserma.

Qualche soldato usciva per andare chissà dove, forse a bere e a divertirsi nei bordelli di Parigi.

Qualche altro se ne stava seduto poco più in là, ad ascoltare la brezza che a poco a poco si profumava dell'umido sentore della pioggia.

Dietro tutto l'avanzare di vasta nuvolaglia scura, presagio d'un temporale, che poco dopo, inghiottì gli ultimi raggi di sole.

André proseguì.

Non gli importava più della reazione dell'altra.

Oscar aveva detto che non avrebbe disatteso la richiesta del padre.

Il tremito ed il desiderio di parlarle ancora, tenerla lì, ancora un poco, ancora qualche istante e nel cuore un battito che presto sarebbe rimbombato nel silenzio della branda scura del dormitorio, nel silenzio della solitudine che l'avrebbe avvolto.

"Hai paura di essere trattata come una donna!?".

La domanda in essa la provocazione…

Si voltò Oscar, lanciandogli uno sguardo quasi furioso.

"Te l'ho già detto…tu lo sei…ma non perché questa sera si terrà un ballo in tuo onore e perché sarai costretta ad indossare un sontuoso vestito e verrai corteggiata…".

Nessuna replica, si ritrovò di nuovo con le spalle al muro.

André descriveva la superficie, la vita esteriore, vista da fuori.

E di essa sarebbe stato difficile avere paura.

Ma lui parlava d'altro, non si riferiva alla visione che tutti vedevano.

Le chiedeva se lei avesse paura di sé, donna, e sentire e vivere ed amare, come una donna.

E se aveva avuto paura di ciò che aveva sentito e di ciò che avrebbe potuto sentire ancora e ancora…

"No!" – gridò lei – "Semplicemente mi sembra assurda quest'idea di mio padre di farmi sposare!".

Ancora una volta aggirava l'ostacolo, addossando agli altri, ossia a suo padre, la responsabilità di ciò che stava accadendo.

"Nessuno può obbligarti…" - la corresse André calmo, che però il sangue ribolliva – "Questo lo sai…non ti sposare se non vuoi…".

"E infatti io non voglio!".

"E non vuoi solo perché quest'ordine di tuo padre ti sembra assurdo?".

André insinuò la chiosa – ovvia ma non scontata – nella rabbia di lei.

Sapeva che Oscar non aveva alcun desiderio di sposarsi, il punto era comprendere perché non desiderava farlo.

 _Oscar ti prego, dimmi perché non vuoi sposarti?_

 _Dimmelo ti supplico…_

Le mani di André si chiusero, stringendosi, una smorfia di disappunto scorse sul volto, trafitto dall'ennesima risposta ovvia ma non scontata.

"Non voglio sposarmi! E non voglio che nessuno, nemmeno tu, mi dica quello che devo o non devo fare!".

"E' _solo_ per questo!?" – continuò André, un filo di voce.

"Cosa? Come sarebbe a dire _solo_ per questo? Non desidero farlo…e questo non deve…" - le parole morirono nel silenzio sceso nella stanza, si parò davanti ad André e l'osservò – "Interessarti!".

Sguardo cupo e severo ed allo stesso tempo dolce e potente.

 _Altro che demone!_

Venne attraversata dal remoto vortice, impresso dentro di sé ormai da tempo.

 _Il mio demone…_

 _Tu…non sei tu il mio demone…_

 _Io lo sono…_

 _Io sto diventando un demone e finirò all'Inferno…_

 _Nell'Inferno dei rimpianti e dell'ipocrisia…_

 _Nell'Inferno del mio orgoglio che si sta frantumando di fronte a te._

 _Tu sei qui._

 _Tu sei ancora qui._

 _Nella tua essenza testarda ed implacabile, silenziosa e potente…_

 _Tu non puoi essere un demone…_

 _Io lo sono…_

Questo si disse mentre anche le dita si strinsero ed il corpo ed il respiro rimasero immobili e chiusi

"Andrò da sola. Non voglio che tu venga con me!" – disse piano, alla fine dirigendosi verso la porta ed aprendola - "E poi…".

Parole nette seppur mormorate, dando le spalle ad André.

"Io credo che non mi sposerò tanto presto…".

Lo schiocco della porta…

André rimase lì, nella testa lo scontro tra ciò che aveva udito ed il consenso a rispettare le parole del padre.

 _§§§_

Nell'aria il vento leggero, ora più intenso, ad animare la coltre scura delle nuvole, l'acre odore della pioggia a sollevare i sensi…

André si ritrovò solo ad ascoltare dentro di sé le parole di lei, leggere e potenti ma al tempo stesso disorientanti.

La sera calava sulle mura grigie della caserma e ad uno ad uno le tenere fiammelle dei lampioni ad olio comparvero a condurre la vista un poco più lontano, indivando una sorta di via evanescente che si perdeva nell'oscurità più buia di Parigi.

Era rimasto lì, a chiedersi la ragione della dannata risposta.

In realtà nessuna risposta.

 _Perché?_

Oscar non aveva ceduto, non l'aveva illuso né disilluso.

André sarebbe voluto andare con lei, per vederla e godere ancora di lei e sentirla scivolare, anche solo con il pensiero, su di sé, per sciogliere ancora una volta le ciocche dei capelli, intrecciate nell'acconciatura che nanny le avrebbe preparato.

André sarebbe voluto andare con lei, per tentare di proteggerla dagli sguardi avidi e senza scrupoli che l'avrebbero avvolta, imprigionandola in un ruolo che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita ad interpretare.

André sarebbe voluto andare con lei perché lei era stata sua, libera di esserlo e di essere se stessa…

André sarebbe voluto andare con lei per strapparla al suo orgoglio ed alla sua paura ed ai suoi dubbi.

La sua dea era destinata ad un mondo di cui lui non faceva parte.

Il silenzio leggero della sera lo circondò, mentre il cuore pareva uscirgli dal petto, rimbombando ora nel vuoto dell'assenza.

Si accorse delle sue mani chiuse, del cuore che batteva piano, quasi impaurito di lasciarsi sopraffare dal desiderio insensato di lei.

Andrè tornò al solito angolo scuro, mentre il cielo era percorso da scie rosate via via rossastre che si rincorrevano avanzando verso la città.

Alzò lo sguardo per cercare un punto certo, una qualsiasi stella che avesse avuto in animo di brillare più intensamente, bucando l'oscura tessitura di nuvole nere.

Un punto a cui affidarsi e dove lasciare libero lo sguardo.

Una stella, una qualsiasi, per quel poco che ormai la vista gli avrebbe permesso.

Addosso a sé i gesti di lei, il respiro, la pelle, mescolati all'odore intenso della pioggia che di lì a breve si sarebbe abbattuta sulla città.

Respirò piano André, intensamente, come a richiamare a sè ciò che non sarebbe mai più potuto essere.

Respirò piano per respirare lei e se stesso e distogliersi da ciò sarebbe accaduto.

Davanti a sé due scenari ugualmente ed infinitamente ed assolutamente vuoti, come le sue mani, come il suo cuore, come la pelle che bruciava attraversata dai ricordi.

Oscar si sarebbe ribellata alla volontà del padre e avrebbe continuato a vivere come un uomo.

Oscar avrebbe ceduto a quella volontà e si sarebbe sposata.

Nel buio di quella sera dolce, nel profumo delle gocce di pioggia che avevano preso a cadere grosse e sparute, la schiena venne attraversata da un tremito.

Nelle orecchie la eco di passi leggeri…

E poi un tonfo sordo sull'erba…

La luce cupa d'una saetta scorse veloce nel cielo, poco lontano…

Il chiarore catturato e riflesso lungo la lama d'una spada che intravide a terra, vicino a sé, mentre l'aria fredda prendeva a mulinare, colpendo il viso, carica di umidità.

L'unico occhio impiegò qualche istante per mettere a fuoco l'immagine scura ed il respiro silenzioso che l'accompagnava.

42


	41. Phoenix

_**Phoenix**_

Un tuono imponente s'infranse contro le vetrate del dormitorio della caserma.

Alcuni soldati erano intenti a giocare a carte.

"Avete visto che tempo infernale!?" – sputò uno mentre chiudeva la mano e si stirava sulla sedia.

La porta del dormitorio s'aprì, un soldato entrò fradicio di pioggia.

"Ehi Marcel, sei già di ritorno? Non mi dire che la tua bella ti ha dato buca!?" – ridacchiarono altri soldatacci, contro quello ch'era entrato.

Marcel si tolse stivali e giacca.

L'acqua si sparse sgocciolando, in una pozza lucida che prese ad incanalarsi nelle vie di fuga tra le pietre un poco sconnesse del pavimento.

"Smettila idiota! Avete visto Alain?".

"Sono qui…" – rispose quello sporgendosi dalla branda.

"Ehi Alain…".

"Che c'è?".

"Il comandante è tornato!".

"Che? Ma non era andata via due ore fa!?".

Il viso di Alain si voltò istintivamente verso quello dell'amico ch'era entrato.

"Che vuoi che ti dica! L'ho vista poco fa che rientrava nel suo ufficio. Anche a me è sembrata strana la cosa. Così l'ho seguita…".

"E…".

Una luce intensa illuminò quasi a giorno la stanza ed un altro boato sovrastò le parole del soldato.

"E…senti…forse ho trovato il modo per mandarla via!".

"Cosa?".

Allo stupore di Alain fece eco la domanda corale degli altri soldati…

"Dai! Spiegati!".

Finalmente un argomento interessante, altro che continuare quello stupido gioco carte!

"E poi secondo me quella ci sta prendendo in giro!" – continuò Marcel asciugandosi la fronte.

"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?".

Alain si alzò dalla branda e si mise a sedere incuriosito dallo strano discorso dell'amico.

"Prima ero fuori e…ascolta…l'ho visto…l'ho vista…insomma ho visto il comandante uscire dall'ufficio e andare verso la piazza d'armi…".

"Vai avanti, accidenti…che è successo?".

"Hai presente quello nuovo…Grandier…quello che abbiamo pest…" – s'ammutolì Marcel che il pestaggio era stata un'idea di pochi e Alain aveva sollevato subito la sua contrarietà – "Insomma…quello con cui ci siamo divertiti l'altro giorno…Grandier?".

"Si…cavolo…André…che c'entra lui adesso?".

"Secondo me non è vero che quello lì la vuole qua il comandante! Non ce la vuole nemmeno lui in caserma! L'altra sera sarà intervenuto in suo aiuto per evitare che quella ci punisse tutti, ma secondo me anche lui sta facendo di tutto per mandarla via! E potrebbe anche riuscirci! Diavolo d'un soldato!" – esclamò Marcel assorto nei suoi ragionamenti.

"Marcel…ma che stai dicendo? André vorrebbe mandare via il comandante?".

"Si, sentimi bene…l'ho seguita quella…e l'ho vista andare da lui…non credo che lei mi abbia visto…comunque l'ho seguita e si sono incontrati…lei e quell'altro insomma…".

"Allora? Che diavolo è successo?".

"Io non l'ho capito ma quella…".

Uno sbuffo…

Marcel gonfiò il petto per prendere aria e spiattellare in un sol fiato la visione sorprendente.

"Quella aveva due spade con sé!".

"Due e cosa…".

"Due!" – Marcel mimò con le dita il benedetto numero – "Una in mano e l'altra…l'ha gettata a terra verso André e…chissà che diavolo deve avergli detto a quello là! Li ho sentiti parlare e discutere…e…non potevo credere ai miei occhi. André pareva arrabbiato e lei…il comandante…secondo me ci sta prendendo in giro tutti quanti! Ci crede tutti fessi!".

"Ma ti vuoi spiegare meglio accidenti?!" – Alain prese a spazientirsi, che il racconto dell'amico era quanto di più sconclusionato e strambo avesse mai sentito - "Non capisco…perché il comandante ci starebbe prendendo in giro?".

"Oh…" – replicò Marcel grattandosi la testa perplesso – "Sono io invece che non riesco proprio a capire come l'altro giorno lei sia riuscita a vincere il duello contro Vincent…rammenti quando ci eravamo rifiutati di sfilare per quella…te lo ricordi? L'ho vista anch'io…quella era agile come un gatto quella volta là e invece questa sera…".

"Che cos'hai visto? Diavolo parla!".

Alain si alzò dirigendosi verso l'amico.

Lo fissò, sguardo stralunato.

"Te l'ho detto! Per me quella ci sta prendendo in giro! Non è così abile con la spada. Insomma l'ho vista arrivare nel piazzale…e lì c'era André….lei gli ha gettato una spada ai piedi…hanno discusso e poi…".

"E poi?" – il coro dei soldati s'abbattè su Marcel, che tutti letteralmente pendevano dalle labbra del poveretto.

"Sono andati via…verso le vecchie scuderie…quelle dove ci alleniamo anche noi. Li ho seguiti senza farmi vedere. E ad un certo punto lei e quello nuovo…".

"André…".

"Si lui…insomma non sono riuscito a capire che cosa si stessero dicendo. E poi…il comandante ha estratto la spada e l'ha puntata addosso ad André…sembrava quasi volesse sfidarlo e…le due lame si sono incrociate. Le ho sentite! Credimi Alain! Hanno preso a duellare…e non pareva fosse uno scherzo…un allenamento…diavolo…oppure un combattimento per finta! Facevano proprio sul serio! André e il comandante…stavano duellando al buio…là in mezzo piazzale davanti alle scuderie. Non c'era nessun altro. Forse lui l'ha sfidata davvero! Forse André vuole dimostrare a quella donna che lei non vale niente e che…".

"E che caz…" – l'incalzò Alain sempre più nervoso – "Che diavolo è accaduto?".

"Tu non ci crederai, nemmeno io potevo crederci! E successo che quella…il comandante _ha perso la presa della spada in posizione di prima!_ " – esclamò Marcel con aria gongolante come se avesse scoperto un nuovo segreto.

"Che cosa?" - l'ennesimo coro di stupore si levò dal gruppetto di soldati intento ad ascoltare lo strano racconto.

"Cavolo Alain, se non l'avessi visto con i miei occhi non ci avrei mai creduto! Non mi sembrava che André fosse poi migliore di noi con la spada. Eppure il comandante ad un certo punto si è posizionato in prima e lui forse ne ha approfittato e ha affondato il colpo e lei…André l'ha disarmata! La spada di quella donna è volata via come fosse un fuscello. E André è rimasto lì con la spada a mezz'aria, puntata contro la faccia di quella! Davvero ho pensato che…un solo passo e l'avrebbe trapassata da parte a parte…non riuscivo a crederci…".

Silenzio…

I soldati muti, intenti a capire come far combaciare ciò che avevano visto con i loro occhi solo pochi giorni prima con il racconto del compare ch'era appena rientrato.

O Marcel era ubriaco oppure…

"E poi?" – continuarono i soldati che gli s'erano fatti intorno.

"E poi niente!" – concluse Marcel perplesso – "André ha continuato a mantenersi con la spada su di lei. Il comandante è indietreggiato e…".

"Marcel!".

"E sono spariti!" – esclamò il soldato alzando le spalle in segno di resa così come con le mani negò d'aver visto altro – "Non li ho più visti perché sono finiti dentro la scuderia…ed erano troppo lontani…e…".

"Ma non li hai seguiti idiota?" – chiese Alain che ora osservava l'amico piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furioso per l'assoluta stupidità dell'altro.

"Alain…ma non vedi che tempo fa là fuori? Si è messo a diluviare e io mica potevo starmene a prenderla tutta in testa, la pioggia! E con quei tuoni non sarei riuscito a sentire proprio un accidente di niente! Cavolo! Vacci tu se hai tanta voglia di sapere quello che succede tra quei due! Però secondo me è come penso. Per me quello nuovo è uno tosto! Detesta il comandante e l'ha sfidata a duello…e quella ha perso e secondo me adesso lui le starà dicendo ch'è meglio se alza i tacchi e se ne va!".

"Che idiota che sei!" – sibilò Alain a voce alta voltandosi, gli occhi ficcati alla finestra buia.

"E che idiota sono io!" – proseguì a voce più bassa – "Non posso credere d'esser stato così idota!".

"Ti dico ch'è così!" – insistette Marcel – "Perché non vuoi credermi! Perché saresti un idiota!? Secondo me quella non è un granché con la spada…farsi disarmare in posizione di prima…è proprio da pivelli!".

"Stupido…tu non hai capito niente!" – disse Alain alzandosi, lasciando correre lo sguardo via…

Via da lì, dalla stanzaccia della caserma dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, in Rue de la Chauseé d'Antin, alla periferia nord est di Parigi.

Via…

Lontano…

L'odore delle assi di legno nuove, levigate in istoriati cespugli di mirto ed alloro...

Il sentore delle vernici fresche e delle stoffe seriche…

Cordame, carrucole…

Stucchi dorati, velluto rosso…

Un altro tuono scosse il silenzio calato nella stanza, Alain puntò gli occhi fuori, lontano, sforzandosi di andare oltre la coltre di pioggia che ora cadeva incessante sul piazzale, sulla caserma, su tutto quanto l'occhio poteva ancora intravedere.

Corse via con lo sguardo…

Corse via, lontano, ad un'immagine persa nel ricordo di una scena intravista dall'alto di un palcoscenico.

Una donna vestita con uno strano abito bianco che lasciava scoperta la schiena e le spalle ed un uomo anch'egli vestito in maniera sorprendente…

Intenti a combattere tra loro…

I corpi distanti eppure uniti, attraversati da movimenti decisi ed intensi.

Gesti di scontro e d'incontro, rapidi, intensi, profondi…

E poi quell'arma che volava via, i corpi si avvicinavano e…

Alain si mise in fretta e furia il mantello e gli stivali.

"Ma dove diavolo vuoi andare con questa pioggia?" – chiesero gli altri soldati, stupiti da quella frenesia.

"Idioti! Voglio controllare una cosa!".

Alain uscì sbattendo la porta, immergendosi nel muro d'acqua che gl'impedì sulle prime d'orientarsi e trovare la strada per la vecchia scuderia.

Scivolò nel fango due volte ma non si diede per vinto.

Quando fu certo di essere nel luogo indicato da Marcel, alzò lo sguardo, avanti a sé le ante della vecchia scuderia.

Con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo le aprì, il cigolio sinistro accompagnò l'ingresso nell'antro buio e freddo.

Ci corse dentro, sperando finalmente d'avere conferma di quello ch'era stato fino ad allora solo un sospetto.

Fondo e pieno ma pur sempre ancora solo un sospetto.

Tentò di mettere a fuoco l'interno della stanzaccia.

Rozzo palcoscenico attraversato dall'umido sentore di paglia marcia.

Desolatamente vuoto.

Alain scorse veloce, il fiato sospeso alle pareti fredde, illuminate dalla luce veloce e cupa della saetta che si infranse contro lo sguardo stupito.

Non c'era nessuno.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò, beffato dal luogo solitario.

Un calcio alla paglia asciutta…

Uno sbuffo di stizza…

Non c'era nessuno…

"Caz…" – beffato, Alain Soisson sputò a terra…

"Sei un insolente!".

Pochi passi…

Si liberò dalla presa di André.

Stizzita si voltò verso di lui.

Il viso bagnato, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, i vestiti fradici per la corsa…

Il cuore in tumulto, le braccia tese e le gambe inspiegabilmente molli…

Di nuovo la vertigine la prese, la trascinò senza che lei potesse far nulla per opporsi ad essa.

Scese giù, fin nello stomaco…

Percepì l'enorme e smisurata stanchezza dentro sé…

L'avvolgeva…

Impossibile opporsi.

Non volle più farlo.

Sarebbe caduta, di nuovo, dentro….

Si, dentro di lui…

Un respiro fondo…

Cadere nel vuoto…

Dentro di lui…

Ritrovare se stessa…

Anche se non avrebbe mai potuto controllare e sapere e decidere tutto ciò che la circondava, tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Ma tutto…

Tutto tornava lì, dentro quella piccola stanza.

Ogni cosa era al suo posto, anche se nulla in realtà sarebbe mai stato in ordine nella sua vita.

Prese a fare alcuni passi, nervosi, senza metà, limitati dall'esiguità della stanza.

Era la mente a non averne più una.

André silenzioso, dietro di lei.

"Anche tu…" – ammise avanzando d'un passo verso di lei.

Esile filo…

La voce di André si spense nel buio della stanza vuota.

L'ufficio del comandante…

Prese a togliersi la giacca dell'uniforme, fradicia.

L'indumento venne lasciato cadere a terra, senza cura, come non fosse più necessario avere riguardo per certi simboli.

Rivoli d'acqua corsero lungo le assi consumate e scure del pavimento.

"Sei bagnata…è meglio che tu ti tolga quella giacca…altrimenti potresti ammalarti…ricordi cos'è accaduto l'ultima volta?" – disse piano, restando fermo.

Turbine asciutto ed umido, sottile e caldo…

Certo che rannentava cos'era accaduto…

L'abbraccio intenso e disperso. La certezza che nulla le sarebbe mai potuto accadere, lì, in quell'abbraccio.

E poi era accaduto tutto…

L'inimmaginale…

L'irrazionale…

Aveva perduto se stessa e aveva provato paura…

S'era ritrovata vulnerabile e scoperta.

E poi terribilmente forte e dannatamente ed intensamente viva…

In quella nuova recita non ci sarebbe stato il copione o conoscere prima le battute o sapere come sarebbe andata a finire la storia.

Non avrebbe saputo nulla se non che desiderava solo interpretare quel ruolo, con tutta se stessa e questo la faceva arrabbiare e…

"Che bisogno c'era di trascinarmi fuori dalla scuderia con questa pioggia!?" – sibilò voltandosi, squadrando l'altro che invece appariva terribilmente calmo.

Mutare discorso era l'ultima difesa che potesse opporre.

Contro di lui e contro se stessa…

André, impassibile, s'allentò un poco la cintura, sfilandosi la camicia zuppa d'acqua.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

Un tuffo al cuore…

 _André…_

Il cacciatore senza nome…

Il costume di scena…

Lei era indietreggiata...

 _André…_

L'aveva di fronte a sé…

Di nuovo…

Il suo demone…

Serrò le labbra.

La voce annodata in gola.

Percepì i passi di André che si era avvicinato, posando la mano sul bordo del colletto dell'uniforme, senza chiederle il permesso, iniziando lentamente a sganciare i bottoni, uno alla volta.

Gli afferrò il polso, forse nel tentativo di fermarlo.

Non strinse poi tanto, ne avrebbe avuto la forza.

Non lo fece…

"Ti ammalerai…dico sul serio!" – proseguì lui deciso.

Allentò la presa dunque e lasciò che la mano di André scorresse lungo la fila dei bottoni, mantenendosi su quella di lui, seguendone i movimenti, come se anche lei avesse voluto eseguire gli stessi gesti ma di fatto non ne avesse avuto la forza e allora doveva affidarsi a lui, come sempre.

Ad uno ad uno i bottoni sgusciarono fuori.

La stoffa istoriata, chiusa e tesa sul petto s'allargò aprendosi…

Non riuscì a trattenere un respiro più fondo degli altri.

Libera…

Si sentì libera.

L'uniforme aperta…

Le parve d'esser tornata capace di respirare, quasi non l'avesse più fatto da chissà quanto tempo.

Nella mente si rincorsero pensieri intensi, richiamati dai gesti semplici e caldi, come le mani di André insinuate sulle spalle, a sollevare la giacca, spingerla indietro…

Cadde l'indumento, pesante e fradicio…

L'aria fredda percorse la pelle sotto la camicia umida.

"Mi hai detto che t'era sembrato che un soldato ti avesse seguita…" – chiese André, sempre calmo, quasi fossero tornati davvero nella stanza tiepida e solitaria della casa in Normandia – "Fino alla scuderia…".

Irritava la sua calma…

Ed al tempo stesso calmava…

Fu costretta ad indietreggiare, di nuovo, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Si…e…che stupida sono!" – replicò stizzita – "Non mi è venuto in mente nulla per distrarlo. Non volevo che ci vedesse parlare…sono così sospettosi quegli uomini! Avrebbero potuto prendersela di nuovo con te…così…ho pensato alla scena del duello…una discussione…".

"Hai fatto bene!" – esclamò André serafico – "Hai recitato alla perfezione! Come sempre! La dea Minerva non ha perso il suo fascino!".

Ancora più vicini.

Un istante, le mani di André raggiungero la stoffa della camicia sfilandola anch'essa lentamente.

Questa volta lei gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, li strinse, ma di nuovo non forzò ad allontanarlo.

Le mani seguirono i gesti lenti delle mani.

"Anche questa…" – sussurrò André.

La camicia s'aprì, il calore dei palmi s'insinuò sulla pelle dei fianchi…

Un sussulto…

Di nuovo…

Lento incedere dentro di lei…

Intensità calma a sfiorare la mente, tortura acuta e piena…

Il cuore prese a battere, più forte, i muscoli reagivano, accarezzati dai gesti…

Sensazioni emergevano dalla gola, dalla pancia…

Imponevano controllo…

Istintivamente si morse il labbro.

Gesto conosciuto…

André non si fermò…

Lei era lì, s'incontravano di nuovo, nonostante tutto.

Ascoltò l'impercettibile combattimento che animava i muscoli, attraverso il sguardo severo, la scura luce emanata…

André allungò il braccio dietro la schiena, scivolando sulla pelle fredda.

Il braccio sinistro…

La mano destra corse ai capelli, appoggiandosi delicatamente dietro la nuca.

I capelli erano umidi e le dita scivolarono leggere, intrecciandosi alle ciocche bionde.

Le cinse la vita.

La strinse a sé mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei.

Che lei stava ancora combattendo.

Si sentiva sempre più scoperta…

Non perché ora anche la camicia era finita a terra.

Non perché le mani di André avevano sciolto i nodi che tenevano strette le fasce che da sempre racchiudevano il petto.

Si sentiva sempre più scoperta nell'anima, nella coscienza, nella pelle…

Ricordi mescolati, sovrapposti a sensazione passate ancora intense…

Vere eppue già vissute…

"Lasciami!" – tono incerto.

"No!" – deciso.

Un respiro….

"Sei tornata…".

Non si riferiva al fatto che lei fosse lì, in quel momento.

Non era semplicemente tornata da quello stupido ballo…

"Si…".

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo…".

No…

André non si riferiva al ballo.

Rimase in silenzio.

Il silenzio, unica voce da opporre alle ragioni dell'altro.

Implacabile il silenzio…

Assolute e vere ed intense le ragioni…

"Immagino tu lo sapessi…" – chiosò, esordendo tagliente.

Il tono calmo di André pareva rivelare che lui fosse in grado di prevedere le sue mosse.

Forse era sempre accaduto ma lei non ne aveva mai avuto contezza.

E quando se n'era accorta, non era più accaduto.

Non lo sopportava…

André la conosceva così bene…

"Lo speravo…ma…io non ho tutte le risposte…" – obiettò scorrendo allo sguardo cupo che però pareva accoglierlo. Un gesto lieve, istintivo, la chiuse ancora di più nell'abbraccio.

Non lo respinse, adagiandosi piano al corpo di lui e le mani corsero ai fianchi e s'appoggiarono e le dita si strinsero un poco, mentre il viso affondava, scivolando sulla camicia umida, il calore della pelle poco sotto, intenso, quasi rovente, nonostante il freddo, nonostante la distanza tra loro.

André s'accostò all'orecchio di lei.

Il respiro quasi assente, la voce quasi soffocata.

"Che cos'hai?".

"Niente…niente…non…".

Il respiro faticava ad uscire, le parole mormorate pareva l'avrebbero asciugato.

"Non respiro…".

"Nemmeno io…" – respirò André – "Nemmeno io…non mi pare d'essere più riuscito a farlo da quando hai preso quella decisione…".

Lei non scostò il viso. Rimase lì, quasi senza respirare mentre il calore saliva dal profondo, insinuandosi sulla pelle gelata per la pioggia.

"Cosa farai adesso? Ti sposerai?".

Il tono era basso.

André s'appoggiò alla guancia di lei, chiuse gli occhi come aveva fatto lei.

Nessuna luce attorno, il buio polveroso dell'ufficio del comandante rischiarato dal solo chiarore delle saette che scorrevano veloci sulle assi di legno del pavimento, seguite dal rombo soffocato dei tuoni lontani.

L'ufficio del comandante…

Chiuso e vuoto, dopo che lei se n'era andata.

Freddo e buio mentre una luce nuova s'animava dalla cenere di un amore mai spento, mai domato.

Era buio, nessuno dei due vedeva nulla, e ciascuno dei due ascoltava l'altro.

"No…" – rispose, un filo di voce – "No…si…".

"Cosa?".

Lo sguardo s'aprì come abbagliato dalla luce d'una di quelle saette, per comprendere il senso della risposta.

Scostò il viso dal profilo e le mani corsero al viso di lei, racchiudendolo, come a sincerarsi che fosse Oscar colei che aveva dato la strana risposta.

"Si, mi sposerò!" – rimarcò, voce bassa e ferma, le mani ad afferrare quelle di André, stringerle come a saggiare di nuovo la consistenza di lui e delle sue mani…

Come a ricominciare a respirare.

André si staccò, si sciolse dalla presa, passò la mano destra sul viso per scostare i capelli bagnati e negli occhi la richiesta di conoscere il senso di quella risposta.

"Andrè…sai che cosa è accaduto nella nostra vita…" - parole dapprima incerte poi via via più decise – "Sono stata…".

Gli occhi si sollevarono a quelli di lui…

"Ti ho amato e... sapevo che anche tu mi volevi molto bene…che mi amavi…eppure non ho esitato ad allontanarti da me…a dirti di stare lontano…".

Nello sguardo una sola domanda.

Nonostante l'esistenza scorsa lontana da lei e di cui lei non avrebbe mai fatto parte…

Nonostante l'orgoglio pretesamente ferito…

Nonostante quella sorta di tradimento al rispetto che si erano sempre riservati…

Tutto…

Tutto diveniva insulso, assurdo, mediocre per essere causa della distanza che lei aveva messo tra loro.

Nonostante tutto…

"E' mai possibile che tu mi voglia ancora bene? Dopo ciò che è accaduto…dopo ciò che ti ho fatto?".

André la chiuse di nuovo nell'abbraccio.

"Quello che tu hai fatto a me?" – la domanda rimarcata, accezione impercettibilmente diversa, vago alone di mistero nella voce – "Vuoi dire _amarmi,_ nonostante tutto, e restare con me e…".

"André io ti ho ferito!" – tentò di scostarsi, incapace di stare nell'abbraccio, quasi non sentisse di meritarlo - "Ti ho allontanato da me…pensavo di non conoscerti…di non averti mai conosciuto! Non ammettevo che tu potessi desiderare altro, diversamente da me...solo adesso riesco a capire che cosa ti ho fatto…".

"Tu mi hai amato Oscar…anche tu lo hai sempre fatto…hai avuto paura di non sapere se io fossi realmente chi credevi…e forse…non sapere chi ero io è stato come se tu non sapessi più chi fossi…".

Il mento sollevato così da vedersi…

"Ed io ti amo! Ti amerò sempre come adesso. Sempre e per sempre…" – nessuna esitazione - "Perché me lo stai chiedendo?".

"Io ho sbagliato…".

"Adesso sei qui…".

"Si ma…André…".

"…".

"Tu…tu mi amerai qualsiasi cosa sarà della nostra vita?".

Non rispose, il dubbio l'assalì, richieste intense, difficile parlare d'amore…

Ben poca cosa dire semplicemente…

 _Ti amo…_

Che parola mediocre dire semplicemente _ti amo…_

"Vuoi dire che ti sposerai con…" - la voce tradì un'incrinazione d'angoscia – "Perché queste domande? Perché?".

"Tutti vogliono che io diventi una donna…" – disse lei severa appoggiandosi al petto di lui e respirando piano e chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare da quel battito conosciuto.

"Ma…".

"E io sarò una donna allora! Ma lo sarò a modo mio!".

"Oscar nessuno può dirti ciò che devi o non devi essere. Tu sai chi sei…questo solo tu lo sai e…".

"Nessuno dovrà dirmi quello che potrò essere o non essere…" -– replicò ad abbracciarlo – "Quello che potrò fare o non fare!"

Stretta a lui, immersa nell'altro, presenza intensa e vera…

Il respiro si fece più veloce.

"Nemmeno tu!" – concluse decisa.

Ascoltò il proprio corpo ascoltare quello di lei che s'imprimeva contro il suo.

Ogni pensiero s'annullava…

Non aveva più voglia di parlare e chiedere…

Nulla…

Non voleva che accadesse più nulla.

"Resterò al comando dei Soldati della Guardia…" – ammise lei.

"Non avrai vita facile…".

"E sia…non ho paura di questo…non penso di essere poi così fragile…anche se ho compreso ciò che volevi fare tu…".

André si accostò ancora di più a lei.

"Cosa…cosa intendi dire?".

"Volevi evitare che mi scontrassi con ciò che sta accadenso…in Francia…a Parigi…".

"Ti ho nascosto la verità!".

"L'hai solo taciuta la verità! Anche se io ci sarei dovuta arrivare da sola…ma adesso so quello che sarà di me. Sarò solo io a decidere per me stessa e se tu…".

André sentì il sangue rallentare un poco nelle vene, quasi raffreddato.

Nulla sarebbe cambiato allora…

Eppure rimase lì, su di lei, forzò se stesso per comprendere cosa sarebbe accaduto.

"Allora…allora che cosa farai?".

Oscar si strinse a lui, l'abbracciò…

La mano corse alle labbra di André posandosi leggera su di esse e scorrendo su di esse.

Saggiò la consistenza, la morbidezza, la tenerezza che ora le sue dita riportavano alla mente, intensamente, su di se, il loro ricordo.

"Smettila di fare tante domande!" – mormorò, un leggero sorriso – "Te ne farò una io. Una soltanto...".

Lo sguardo rimase a lui…

Continuò a fissarla…

"Vuoi sposarmi André?".

Lo sguardo s'aprì, il verde screziato dal chiarore d'una saetta che illuminò per un istante lo scambio di pensieri e silenzi…

I corpi immersi a galleggiare nello sguardo dell'altro.

"Tu…vuoi che ti sposi?" – replicò André, faticando quasi a respirare.

Il respiro nel respiro il viso sul viso la mente nella mente…

"André…anch'io…anch'io ti voglio bene…non posso andare in nessun posto senza di te…non potrò mai amare nessuno all'infuori di te…e nessuno potrà amarmi se non tu…non ho scampo…né da te né da me stessa…non lo posso spiegare…".

André non rispose subito.

"L'amore non si può spiegare…" – le disse piano, stringendola a se – "L'amore si vive…".

Il viso s'accostò all'orecchio…

"Sei un insolente!" – sussurrò piano, voce sottile, nel cuore il tuffo del groviglio che si dipanava, la visione d'un futuro che era e sarebbe stato più incerto che mai.

Eppure…

Oscar François de Jarjayes era stata brava a tenerlo sulla corda…

Oscar François de Jarjayes, a conoscerla davvero bene…

Solo lei avrebbe potuto decidere chi sposare e chiederglielo…

"Ho solo preso quello che mi è stato concesso!" – replicò lei altrettanto piano, correndo agli occhi di lui, in attesa, in silenzio.

Con tutto quanto che era accaduto, con tutto quello che s'erano detti e rinfacciati, non sarebbe stato poi così scontata una risposta immediata e…

André rimase in silenzio, impalpabile vendetta s'animò nelle viscere e lei, nello stesso istante ascoltò di nuovo la paura scorrere sottile ed intensa.

Il silenzio colmato…

"Si…ti sposerò…".

Sorrise, Oscar lasciando la mano sulla bocca di lui, come a catturare tra le dita, il tenero assenso.

Le parole volano…

I sensi catturarono l'essenza dell'altro…

"Ti sposerò…voglio sposarti…ma…".

Oscar scorse al volto di André, interrogandolo in silenzio.

"Io non sono nobile e…".

L'altra rimase in silenzio, le dita scorsero sul viso accarezzandolo, lentamente come ora lenta ed implacabile scendeva la pioggia, fuori, inondando l'aria ed il piazzale ed i tetti della caserma e gli edifici di Parigi, nobili dimore e catapecchie cadenti.

Si sentì come la pioggia allora…

Neutra ma implacabile.

"Non credo che questo sarà un problema…" – ammise lei, ascoltando assieme al crescendo della pioggia, lo scorrere silenzioso di altre onde che lambivano il ventre ed il respiro, capaci di spezzare le parole…

Vibrazioni oscure scivolavano alle gambe, alle braccia, sollevando il respiro…

"Che intendi dire?" – chiese lui incuriosito.

"Tu sai chi sono io vero?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Chi…" - rispose André incerto – "Sei?".

Un poco ironica ed anche risentita che lui non fosse arrivato da solo alla conclusione…

"Sono la dea Minerva!".

André sorrise.

"Allora sei veramente tu la dea Minerva!" – ammise piano – "Sai non ne ero proprio certo. Ti ho cercato tanto…e alla fine ti ho trovato…la dea della giustizia e della sapienza…".

"La dea della guerra…" – continuò lei tornando alle labbra di lui, assaggiandole piano e poi mordendole.

André chiuse gli occhi, ascoltò l'intenso incedere…

"Rammenti la storia ideata dalla regina? Rammenti il titolo?".

" _Phoenix!_ " – rispose piano André.

"Buffo vero!? Mai nome così assurdo e senza senso per una storia dove alla fine nessuno avrebbe avuto la fortuna d'essere felice. Chissà perché Sua Maestà l'aveva scelto…".

"Forse perché la speranza di una rinascita non muore mai…a dispetto della fine terrena…".

"Il mito della rinascita…" – ammise Oscar – "In quella storia non era previsto che la dea Minerva ed il suo cacciatore senza nome…si sarebbero ritrovati…".

André si sollevò incuriosito.

"Ma cosa…".

Gli appoggiò le dita sulle labbra, di nuovo, per impedirgli di parlare.

"Sshh…ricordi!? Non parlare…fa tutto parte del copione…".

Lo sguardo di Andrè si fece serio.

"Quella storia…chiederò a Sua Maestà di rendere giustizia a Minerva ed al suo cacciatore senza nome…in fondo era stata lei a scoccare la freccia…lei s'è fregiata d'essere un Cupido…".

"Un insolito Cupido!" – abbozzò André – "Non sarà facile…".

"E sia…chiederò di riscrivere il finale anche per loro. Non credo che la regina mi negherà questa richiesta. Minerva vivrà assieme a colui che ha scoperto di amare…e il cacciatore senza nome…direi di chiamarlo André…".

"In verità…".

"Non t'azzardare!" – l'interruppe piccata e forse un tantino gelosa – "L'altro nome non ti s'addiceva! Il cacciatore avrà il tuo nome…André…André e basta!".

"Sei sicura?".

Misto di paura e gioia…

Se la vita fosse stata davvero così semplice…

Il groviglio di dubbi pareva dissolversi, spazzato via da poche semplici parole.

 _Vuoi sposarmi…_

Che domanda mediocre…

Possibile sarebbe bastato dire solo sì…

Oscar scorse con le dita sul viso di lui, sulle labbra un poco socchiuse, sul naso e poi sugli occhi e…

Le dita scivolarono una, due volte, sulla cicatrice ormai rimarginata lungo l'occhio destro.

"Ti fa ancora male?" – chiese piano, con tono deciso.

Talmente deciso che quella non parve affatto una domanda ma l'incipit d'un chiarimento a cui lei sarebbe giunta.

"No…ormai non più…insomma…ogni tanto…".

Gli prese il viso tra le mani correndo ai suoi occhi.

"E stata solo colpa mia!".

"No…se ti avessi raccontato ciò che sapevo…".

"Se l'avessi fatto…io non avrei desistito dal cercare di prendere quel ladro e tu avresti comunque preso il mio posto. L'hai fatto per me…".

"Lo rifarei mille volte…".

Sorrise Oscar, un cenno lieve…

Non avrebbe mai potuto impedire ad André di amarla…

"Lo so…ed io te ne sono grata ma…André…tu…mi dirai tutto? Mi dirai tutto ciò che accadrà nella tua vita?".

André si strinse a lei, ancora di più, mentre ascoltava il lento divenire di se di nuovo adagiato a lei, appoggiato all'esistenza fulgida e tenera di lei, lì nell'angolo buio.

Se stesso impresso al corpo di lei dapprima silenzioso e poi percorso da un respiro più fondo…

Corse il respiro s'adagiarono le labbra piano e poi di più e poi ancora e ancora mentre gl'istanti scorrevano a sollevare i muscoli dal cupo tremore dell'incertezza e tutto tornava ad avere un senso, anche se nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto sapere in quale direzione, in quale tempo e in quale storia.

Tornò ad osservarla, la mano destra dietro la schiena le dita appoggiate sulla pelle tiepida e liscia.

La sinistra dietro la nuca, le dita intrecciate nei capelli.

Piccole scosse si sciolsero mentre corse alla bocca di lei, toccandola, accarezzandola, stringendosela addosso, assaporando il consenso alle carezze, il calore dell'attrito morbido ed intenso, modellato attraverso le mani le labbra le dita…

I corpi si strinsero, si sfiorarono, s'allontanarono un poco, solo un poco, per poi riprendersi, intensamente…

Cercarsi e cercarsi ancora, senza luce, come fossero stati ciechi e sordi e avessero avuto comprendere ed accertare che quella fosse proprio la loro bocca ed il loro viso ed il collo e la pelle e i capelli…

Toccarsi e toccarsi ancora per scoprire ogni punto più nascosto e rivelarlo e prenderlo e torturarlo e godere di esso, fino alla frenesia, fino a far male, fino in fondo alla carne, come per accertarsi che loro erano lì, erano vivi, reali, non più solo ricordo o sogno evanescente e lontano.

Si ritrasse un poco, sollevandosi.

Le dita d'entrambi si mossero a liberare se e l'altro da ogni ostacolo, lembo di stoffa, ricamo, che avrebbe impedito il contatto intenso ed assoluto, quasi violento, impellente, come se ogni parte della loro vita sarebbe finita lì, nei gesti intensi, nell'orgasmo di sensi e d'attese e di contatto…

Null'altro sarebbe più importato.

La scia luminosa d'una saetta si fece strada, di nuovo, attraverso la coltre buia della stanza.

L'afferrò per i fianchi sollevandola su di sé, quel tanto a portarla con sé, indietro, verso la scrivania ancora coperta di fogli e…

Nel silenzio irreale…

Lo squarcio del suono secco e potente del tuono accompagnò il gesto altrettanto istantaneo…

Gl'ingombri scivolarono a terra, suoni dispersi nella tempesta che s'animava fuori e dentro…

Il corpo ritornato leggero, sollevato, avanti a sé…

Si ritrovò seduta sulla sua stessa scrivania...

André si chinò a sfilarle gli stivali, prima uno, poi l'altro, poi gli altri indumenti, bagnati…

"Così non t'ammalerai!" – sussurrò piano ma lei l'afferrava già per i fianchi a coprirsi averlo a sé, follia d'un contatto bruciante, avvolta dall'unico pensiero…

Pochi gesti, asciutti e conosciuti.

Labbra colte, bruciarono piano…

Gambe nude e liscie, ammansite da carezze lunghe e piene, a sollevare il respiro…

Le mani aperte sui seni…

I fianchi chiusi, accarezzati anch'essi, come la schiena, la mano aperta a scaldare l'umida vicinanza…

Dita sapienti testarde subdole dolci irriverenti su di lei…

Lei, imprigionata dentro lo scorrere intenso, bruciante delle mani a richiamarla risvegliarla, troppo a lungo abbandonata a se stessa, il corpo caparbiamente rifiutato e tenuto all'oscuro del piacere.

Ogni contatto scorreva e s'animava nei sensi e nel respiro…

Gesti sfiorati discreti implorati si dipanarono su di lei…

Non riuscì a trattenere il repiro, imbrigliato per troppo tempo.

Sollevò le braccia e corse al viso di André chiedendo di averlo...

Le dita sfrontate tornarono a lui, a toccarlo, addentrandosi nella carne, leggere, frenetiche, sognanti, intense.

Si chinò su di lei, scivolando in lei, dentro di lei, intensamente, trattenendo i fianchi, solo un poco…

Istante dopo istante colmò se stesso di lei…

Istante dopo istante, colmò il vuoto, sollevato, trascinato via…

La costrinse ad abbracciarlo, si strinse a lui, divenendo lui…

Respiro all'unisono…

Passo lieve, dita strette, corpi raccolti e liberi…

Nessun pensiero, nessun rumore…

Solo scrosciare intenso della pioggia…

Solo respiro, il loro…

Quello dell'uno su quello dell'altra...

Nel luogo buio chiuso e silenzioso…

Nel lento divenire del respiro, nel sottile animarsi di sussurrato piacere…

Sensuali vibrazioni s'irradiarono intense acute espanse…

Chiuse gli occhi…

Li chiusero…

La prese piano, lì, nel luogo senza tempo, nel tempo senza luogo…

Lieve incedere, le mani pesanti, il corpo addosso, a chiuderla in un abbraccio intenso, toccandola fin nel profondo della carne…

Fino a ritrovarsi presa e persa nel lento ondeggiare dei corpi, nelle dita chiuse, nelle bocche senza respiro, all'unisono, invocando l'uno il nome dell'altra, piano…

Nome sussurrato e poi silenzio…

Nome evocato e poi silenzio…

Corrente evanescente dolce pungente ove scivolarono…

Lui in lei, dentro il sesso…

Lei in lui…

Immersi e riemersi, intensi e fondi…

Attese…

Percepì l'intenso divenire…

Ascoltò i gesti di lei, li condusse a sé…

Ascoltò il respiro di lei, lo guidò a sé…

Le parlò piano…

Sussurrò che l'amava e l'avrebbe ascoltata mentre scioglieva il respiro dentro di lei…

Nome sussurrato e poi silenzio…

Nome evocato e poi silenzio…

Intensamente s'espansero nuove vibrazioni, intense…

Intensamente si sollevarono onde alte, come mani affusolate che sarebbero entrate e l'avrebbero presa ed accarezzata all'infinito, sciogliendo i sensi, elevando l'estasi impossibile d'arginare…

Ad ogni vibrazione sottile…

Ad ogni onda liscia e folle…

Ascoltarono…

Più in fretta, più veloce…

Nel cuore nelle dita nella mente, movimenti ritmici ed esaltanti….

Si sollevarono fulgide vibrazioni…

S'espansero a colpire il cuore…

Crebbero onde oscure…

Li raggiunsero, dentro…

Come pioggia che scorre inonda lava trascina via il sangue sciolto, il respiro annullato…

Ogni parte di sé scivolò via da sé, per divenire nulla e tutto, sé e l'altro…

Fino a perdersi nella luce intensa e limpida d'una saetta…

Fino a dissolversi nel rumore secco e forte del tuono, come grido che lascia senza respiro…

Fino alla follia del nulla, oblio dell'estasi, senza respiro.

Nella gola singhiozzi e risa e pianto e nulla…

Smarrito il corpo s'aprì a divenire sussulto e liberazione.

Erano l'uno dell'altra adesso…

S'appartenevano in ogni più piccola parte di sé, mentre i muscoli continuarono a cercarsi e la pelle a chiedere dell'altro e le mani a scorrere sull'altro per averlo ancora e ancora…

Volle la sua bocca, il suo respiro, il suo grido, soffocato in un bacio intenso.

Volle ascoltare nella bocca il tremore che tremò nel corpo di lei, dentro di lei…

Per averla tutta, fin nell'anima, fin nel profondo di ogni istintiva scossa che l'avrebbe percorsa…

Lo tenne a sé…

Lo volle su di sé, mentre gli occhi si chiusero e lui sentì se stesso dissolto nel sangue di lei, nella mente di lei…

Grido soffocato ed intenso…

Emerse…

L'ascoltò nell'impeto che attraversò lieve e fondo il corpo di lui, dentro se stessa…

Uniti e dissolti, l'uno nell'altra.

Istanti intensi trattenuti, gridati, dolorosi e folli…

Istanti di gioia e lacrime…

Ciò che accadeva non era tutto.

Ma loro erano tutto…

Lì, in quel momento.

Infinito e nulla…

Fuoco e ghiaccio…

Tutto…

Intensamente, senza nome…

Sarebbero sempre stati loro…

Perché loro erano tutto.

Scivolarono a terra, sdraiati…

Adagiati sopra le uniformi umide…

Le dita intrecciate…

Brividi freddi a percorrere i muscoli e la carne…

I corpi ed i sessi colmi, espansi, dissolti…

 _Mi dirai tutto ciò che accadrà nella tua vita?_

La domanda di era ancora lì, a galleggiare nella mente.

André l'ascoltò dentro di sé.

"Non mi nasconderai più nulla?" – chiese lei, respirando piano.

Questa volta le parole uscirono silenziose.

André annuì impercettibilmente.

"Va bene…".

"Ti prego…" – sussurrò lei.

"Va bene…" – disse André.

Oscar l'ascoltò, lui appoggiato a sé, in silenzio, battito lontano e calmo.

Il cuore nel suo cuore…

Le parole uscirono lente…

"E' da qualche tempo che ormai non vedo più bene neppure dall'occhio sinistro…il dottore ha detto che forse si è affaticato troppo…".

Oscar si sollevò un poco. Degluì, il volto si fece pallido.

"Perdonami…" – mormorò piano – "Avrei dovuto chiedertelo…".

"Ce la farò vedrai…non voglio lasciarti sola…voglio stare con te…".

"E sia. Ma…".

André la guardò incuriosito.

"Ma?".

"Mi prenderò cura di te…" – sorrise Oscar dolcemente – "E se sarà necessario, visto che resterò comunque anche il tuo comandante, farò in modo che tu non debba avere problemi…".

"Va bene" – disse lui piano.

Il silenzio calò di nuovo su di loro.

Il respiro lento e carezze immobili e tese.

"Oscar…".

"Si…".

"Io…".

Lei alzò il viso di nuovo e osservò gli occhi di André.

"Ti ricordi di quegli _amici_?".

Lo guardò sorpresa. Aveva pensato non ci fosse altro ma poi ammise che la Storia stava mutando il suo corso. Dunque…

Le mani si strinsero a quelle di André…

"Questo paese sta cambiando…e…io sono dalla loro parte…" - parole lente ed intense - "Maileen è tornata…".

"Va bene"- mormorò Oscar stringendo le dita nelle dita.

"Anche i suoi fratelli…".

Oscar non rispose mantenendo stretta a lui.

"Adesso vivono vicino a Bernard…e lui…" – proseguì André fissando il viso di lei, perché fosse chiaro… - "Mi ha detto d'aver conosciuto un uomo…un certo Maximilien Robespierre. Hanno saputo che presto verranno convocati gli Stati Generali…".

"Si, l'ho sentito…" – replicò lei – "Va bene…".

"Mi hanno chiesto di aiutarli…".

Respiro leggero…

"Si…" – davvero stretta a lui, ancora di più, l'odore del corpo dentro di lei, la follia ogni volta assoluta e senza fine…

Un'ombra scorse sullo sguardo.

Il silenzio…

André si alzò leggermente.

La rivelazione andava contro tutto il suo mondo, il suo rango, il suo onore…

Andava contro di loro.

La guardò negli occhi e di nuovo spostò una ciocca di capelli e vide i suoi occhi scuri su di sé.

Tutto sarebbe accaduto intorno a loro e dentro di loro…

E loro sarebbero stati lì…

Corse agli occhi...

"Mi aiuterai?" – chiese.

Annuì Oscar…

"Si…io voglio vivere…" – sussurrò – "E insieme a te, sento di vivere. Sarò con te…come sempre e per sempre".

L'abbracciò André, annuì senza parole, un cenno del capo immerso lì, tra il collo e la spalla…

"Si…".

"E…" – lacrime silenziose s'affacciarono lievi…

"E…" – continuò André.

"Se sarò tua moglie…".

"Sarai mia moglie…Oscar…non sai quanto lo desideri…sarai Oscar François de Jarjayes, la moglie di André Grandier…".

"E potrò essere…".

Si staccò André che non capiva…

Oltre a ciò che le aveva chiesto…

Oltre quello…

"Se un giorno accadrà…se accadrà che potremo avere un figlio…".

"Tu…" – lo sguardo si spalancò esterefatto – "Tu…vorresti…".

"Io non lo so quale sarà la nostra vita…non lo so…ma se accadrà…".

"Io lo spero…lo desidero…".

Un sorriso lieve, senza parole, come a dire, lo so…

"Semmai accadrà…" – azzardò André trattenendo il respiro – "Ecco…".

Che lei rimase muta, in attesa, quasi trattenendo il respiro anche lei…

"Lascerai che sia io a scegliere il nome?".

"Che…il nome…".

Addirittura…

Il sorriso aprì lo sguardo…

Fino a quel punto André Grandier osava…

"Sei diventato davvero insolente lo sai!?" – chiosò…

Labbra serrate, André prese il viso tra le mani scostando un poco i capelli: "Non potremo sapere cosa ci riserverà il destino ma se il destino ci consentirà di diventare padre e madre…ecco…vorrei che mi consentissi di sceglierlo…".

Annuì Oscar, il viso stretto tra le mani di André.

Annuì ascoltando la testa appoggiata tra le mani di lui, sostenuta ed immensamente leggera…

"Si…lo sceglierai tu…" – ammise lei, abbandonata all'idea…

"Aspetta…se sarà un maschio lo sceglierò io!".

"E se sarà una femmina?!" – rise Oscar…

"Allora sarai tu a scegliere il suo nome…".

"Mi sembra un buon compromesso!".

"Se diventerò tuo marito mi toccherà senz'altro scendere a compromessi!".

Silenzio…

"Sei davvero un insolente!".

"Si…ripetilo ancora! Insolentissimo!".

"Insolentissimo!".

 _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

La _storiella sciocca,_ un po' sopra le righe, nata per gioco, dietro insistenza dei protagonisti, e scritta per "accontentarli" (!) e condurli per differenti vie attraverso la loro storia originale, si conclude qui.

Di solito preferisco i finali aperti, volutamente, per lasciare al lettore, a seconda delle proprie sensazioni ed interpretazioni, il piacere o meno d'immaginare il seguito.

In ogni caso, avvicinandosi il periodo della Rivoluzione – da sempre mia nota dolente – ho scelto di non addentrarmi in tale fase storica, che necessita senz'altro di una maggiore serietà di vedute, una trama meno leggera - anche se si tratta di scrittura a tempo perso, _solo_ per divertimento per intenderci - oltre che l'inevitabile fedeltà alla Storia, visto che da lì – parere ovviamente del tutto personale - è possibile trarre le argomentazioni migliori per parlare di sentimenti o gesti rivoluzionari e dunque scegliere se e come proseguire la vicenda dei nostri protagonisti.

L'argomento e le conseguenti scelte narrative sono già state affrontate con dovizia cronologica in un'altra storia che per me (ma ovviamente sono di parte e dunque non faccio testo) resterà sempre nel mio cuore come possibile evoluzione alla storia originale.

Ci torno e continuerò a tornarci spesso là…

A Parigi, Chartres, Bourges, Avignone, Marsiglia, Firenze, Roma…

E poi laggiù, _quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne!_

Ma quella _è tutta un'altra storia!_

Ringrazio tutti, lettori e recensori, loquaci o silenziosi compresi!

Come accaduto la prima volta, concludo con una poesia di Pablo Neruda, che a me è sempre piaciuto ascoltare - seppur ne recita solo alcune parti - dall'affascinante timbro di Luca Ward.

Mi sembra possa rappresentare degnamente il senso di questa storia, al di là, come sempre, della trama un po' fantasiosa e roccambolesca.

Ma anche il bellissimo ed unico amore che lega e legherà sempre i miei Oscar e André.

 _Se solamente mi toccassi il cuore,_

 _se solamente mettessi la tua bocca sul mio cuore,_

 _la tua bocca sottile, i tuoi denti,_

 _se mettessi la tua lingua come una freccia rossa_

 _lì dove il mio cuore polveroso martella,_

 _se soffiassi nel mio cuore, vicino al mare, piangendo,_

 _suonerebbe con rumore scuro, con suono di ruote_

 _di treno assonnate,_

 _come acque vacillanti,_

 _come l'autunno in foglie,_

 _come sangue,_

 _con un rumore di fiamme umide che bruciano il cielo,_

 _suonando come sogni o rami o piogge_

 _o sirene di un porto triste,_

 _se tu soffiassi nel mio cuore vicino al mare,_

 _come un fantasma bianco,_

 _al bordo della schiuma,_

 _in mezzo al vento,_

 _come un fantasma scatenato, in riva al mare,_

 _piangendo._

 _Come diffusa assenza, come campana improvvisa,_

 _il mare spartisce il suono del cuore_

 _mentre piove e si fa sera sulla costa solitaria:_

 _la notte cade incontrastata_

 _e il suo lugubre azzurro di naufrago stendardo_

 _si popola di astri d'argento affievolito._

 _E il cuore suona come un'aspra conchiglia,_

 _chiama, oh mare, oh lamento, oh disciolta paura_

 _sparsa in disgrazie e in onde scardinate:_

 _dalla sonorità il mare accusa_

 _le sue ombre reclini, i suoi verdi papaveri._

 _Se esistessi all'improvviso in una costa lugubre,_

 _circondata dal giorno morto_

 _dinanzi a una nuova notte,_

 _piena d'onde,_

 _e soffiassi nel mio cuore di freddo pànico,_

 _soffiassi nel sangue solitario del mio cuore,_

 _soffiassi nel suo moto di colomba con fiamme,_

 _suonerebbero le sue nere sillabe di sangue,_

 _crescerebbero le sue incessanti acque rosse,_

 _e suonerebbe, suonerebbe a ombre,_

 _suonerebbe come la morte,_

 _chiamerebbe come un tubo pieno di vento o pianto,_

 _o una bottiglia che versa orrore a fiotti._

 _E' così; e i baleni coprirebbero le tue trecce_

 _e la pioggia entrerebbe dai tuoi occhi aperti_

 _a preparare il pianto sordo che racchiudi,_

 _e le ali nere del mare girerebbero intorno_

 _a te, con grandi artigli e crocidii e voli._

 _Vuoi essere il fantasma che soffia, solitario,_

 _in riva al mare il suo sterile, triste strumento?_

 _Se solamente chiamassi,_

 _il suo suono prolungato, il suo malefico fischio,_

 _il suo ordine di onde ferite,_

 _qualcuno verrebbe forse,_

 _qualcuno verrebbe,_

 _dalle cime delle isole, dal fondo rosso del mare,_

 _qualcuno verrebbe, qualcuno verrebbe._

 _Qualcuno verrebbe, soffia con furia,_

 _che suoni come sirena di nave guasta,_

 _come lamento,_

 _come un nitrito in mezzo alla schiuma e al sangue,_

 _come un'acqua feroce che si morde e che suona._

 _Nella stagione marina_

 _la sua conchiglia d'ombra circola come un grido,_

 _gli uccelli del mare la disprezzano e fuggono,_

 _le sue strisce di suono, le sue lugubri sbarre_

 _si alzano sulle sponde dell'oceano solo._

 _Pablo Neruda_

Grazie a tutti

 _Capo Rouge_

 _ **Cala il sipario…**_

63


End file.
